Animagus Misshap
by kaleb-yamato
Summary: After learning that his father and godfather was an Animagus, with the help of Sirius Black, Harry learns to become one before his fourth year. However, during his fourth year, a mishap happens that'll change his life and a few others forever. Harry/Multi
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello everyone kaleb-yamato here. I don't know if you have read this fic before or not but this fic originally belongs to "The Dark Dragen" who has graciously allowed me to "Adopt" this fic as my own. He would also like me to inform any of his readers seeing this that for the moment he has abandoned this story. He might get back to it later but for the moment his muse is gone.**

**I will be posting the original 28 chapters over the next few days here "UNCENSORED" so don't like don't read. After the original 28 chapters are reposted here then I will begin to add my own chapters after which the story will probably deviate far from the original in my own direction. Hopefully this will attract new readers for both me and Dragen.**

**Finally I am taking suggestions or ideas for this fic so tell me what you want and I will see what I can do. For all my readers this is a side project and I am currently 25% done with the next chapter of A Second Chance. Finally just to be clear this is UNCENSORED on Fanfiction and Ficwad so read at your own discretion. **

_**Animagus Mishap! **_

Cats Challenge by whitetigerwolf:

What happens when Harry gets a witch pregnant in their Animagus forms?

Requirements:

- Harry and whatever witch he knocks up must be the same animal as him.

- Harry and the witch cannot know that the other animal is magical/animagus until the witch discovers she's pregnant.

- Must contain a lecture from McGonagall.

- Cannot take place before fourth year.

- Must include pregnancy and birth in story.

- Harry and his witch must marry before the child, or children depending on what you do, birth.

Recomended:

- Lemons.

_**o0OoO0o **_

_**Summary: **_After learning that his father and godfather was an Animagus, with the help of Sirius Black, Harry learns to become one before his fourth year. However, during his fourth year, a mishap happens that'll change his life and a few others forever. Harry/McGonagall/Hermione/Multi - if you don't like this paring, don't read on.

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not in any shape or form own Harry Potter, be it characters, spells, items, or anything else that's connected to the Harry Potter books/movies; they all belong to J. K. Rowling & the Warner Bros Pictures. I don't even earn any money from this. The only characters that I do own are the ones that you haven't read about in the books. Although, I wish I did, that way I could come up with a more believable way for Harry ending up with Ginny or someone who is better for him. Also I would made Hermione less trusting of people like Dumbledore and less bossy. Anyway, onto the story.

_**Warnings: **_Dark Fic, Underage Sex, Strong Language, Characters Bashing, Violence, , Fem-Slash (female on female) and Character Death, OOC, OC's, Sub/Dom, Male Dom, Bestiality and many, many more, I'll place them when needed. If you don't like any of these, then stop reading now, as any flames that haven't got a point will be told where to get off.

_**Chapter 1 ! **_

"About time," Muttered Ron. Grasping his knife and fork he gazed at the empty serving trays arrayed on the table.

Harry Potter, fourth year boy wizard, watched as the last eleven year olds waiting to be sorted walked to his house table, Hufflepuff. Turning his head to look at Ron he gave him a grin and replied, "It's not the end of the world if a storm delays the firsties on the lake." Sure he, like many others from second to seventh years, were hungry, but as long as the first years got here safely, it wouldn't be too bad to wait a bit longer.

Ron looked back at him, "I'm bloody well hungry mate-"

"Ronald, Language!" Hermione chided. Ron gave her a sardonic grin.

Harry noticed the Headmaster stand and the great hall fell silent.

Goblet raised, Dumbledore spoke. "To the students, new and old. Tuck in." With that he took a sip and returned to his seat. Harry and most of the great hall mirrored the headmaster and gave a murmured "To the students."

With great gusto, Ron attacked any food dish within arm's reach moments after they appeared on the table.

"Watch the hands, lads." Harry cautioned to those sitting around them. A few people chuckled and glanced at Ron in amusement.

"Ahhh, 'at's be'er" Ron said, his mouth full of mashed potatoes.

After several conversation-less minutes, Nearly Headless Nick floated near, forlornly surveying the feast. "You're lucky there's a feast at all tonight, you know," He said, "There was trouble in the kitchens earlier."

"Why? What happened?" Harry asked before he took a bite of steak.

Shaking his head which wobbled dangerously Nearly Headless Nick replied, "Peeves of course," pulling his ruff a little higher up on his neck he continued. "The usual argument, he wanted to attend the feast and well it's quite out of the question. You know what he's like, utterly uncivilized, can't see a plate of food without throwing it. We held a ghost's council, the Fat Friar was all for giving him the chance but most wisely, in my opinion, the Bloody Baron put his foot down and forbid him from coming."

The Bloody Baron, a Gaunt and silent spectre that favoured the house of Slytherin, whose appearance gave some chills. Covered in silver bloodstains, he was the only entity in the castle that was actually capable of reigning in Peeves.

"Yeah, we saw Peeves in the entrance hall, seemed hacked off about something," said Ron darkly. "So what did he do in the kitchens?"

"Oh the usual," said Nearly Headless Nick, shrugging. "He wreaked havoc and mayhem, causing pots and pans to fly everywhere, the place was swimming in soup and the terrified house-elves -"

_Clang. _

Hermione knocked over her golden goblet of pumpkin juice. It spread steadily over the tablecloth staining several feet of white linen orange but Hermione paid it little attention.

"There are house-elves _here?" _she said staring horror-struck at Nearly Headless Nick. "Here at _Hogwarts?" _

"Certainly," said Nearly Headless Nick looking surprised at her reaction. "The largest number in any single dwelling in Britain, I believe. Over a hundred elves."

"I've never seen one around the school!" said Hermione, glancing left and right, trying to catch a glimpse of one.

"Well, they hardly ever leave the kitchen by day" said Nearly Headless Nick. "They only come out at night to do a bit of cleaning, tend to the fires and so on. I mean, you're not supposed to see them, are you? That's the mark of a good house-elf, isn't it, that you don't know it's there?"

Hermione stared at him. "But they get _paid?" _she asked with a glare that would make Snape proud. "They get _holidays, _don't they? And - and sick leave, and pensions, and everything?"

Nearly Headless Nick chortled so much that his collar slipped and his head flopped off, dangling on the inch or so of ghostly skin and muscle that still attached it to his neck. "Sick leave and pensions?" he said, pushing his head back onto his shoulders and securing it once more with his collar. "House-elves don't want sick leave and pensions or anything like that!"

Hermione looked down at her hardly touched plate of food and then putting her knife and fork down upon it pushed the plate away from her. "Slave labour," said Hermione, breathing hard through her nose. "That's what made this dinner. Slave labour!" She said, refusing to eat another bite.

Harry knew where all her indignation was coming from, the story he'd told her about Dobby and what had happened to the house-elf Winky this past summer. He could also guess what she was thinking right now, a way to free all of the house-elves in Hogwarts and then the world. "Hermione eat something will you, starving yourself won't help anyone, not you nor the elves and you know it," said Harry. Hermione retaliated with a glare.

Despite her initial thoughts on the matter, Hermione realized after a few moments that Harry was right. So, unhappily, she began to eat again. "Good, now, if I know you as well as I think I do, you're planning to do something foolish like, like attempt to free the elves here at Hogwarts, well don't." Harry stated.

Surprised at his insight into what she was thinking. Not quite believing that Harry would tell her not to try and free the possibly enslaved creatures, "But Harry -"

"Hermione think about this," Harry interrupted. "You're basing this slave labour nonsense idea on what you know about Dobby and Winky. Dobby, who was owned by the _Malfoys, _and Winky, who you saw for all of five minutes. Don't muggles have maids and butlers? For all you know all the other elves might be treated like maids and butlers, after all don't muggles have maids and butlers for large houses. And even if it _is _slavery maybe there's a reason for it, maybe they like it."

Hermione was startled by Harry's argument. With a huff, she rebutted. "Regardless, hired help is just that, hired, meaning they get paid. And as for them liking being treated as a slave, that's because they don't know any different."

"Ok, you got me there on the muggle maids and butlers getting paid," Harry admitted, "But, how much do you know about house-elves? At the moment you're acting like Ron." Harry chuckled as both Hermione and Ron give him the evil eye, he turned to look at Ron and with a sigh continued. "Come on Ron, we all know that you often act without thinking, like hating the Slytherins for no reason apart from Malfoy and his cronies. There might after all be some good ones in the house and the only reason they don't act upon it is because they're worried about what the reset of their house and the people like Malfoy within it would do to them. And with people like Malfoy, I don't blame them one bit, it would explain why they act the way they do, keeping to themselves to keep safe. It is the reason why I don't go looking for them, just in-case Malfoy, or those like him, find out and decide to torment or hurt them for being friends, hell even civil, with me."

"What-" Ron barked.

"If you don't like the idea of that Ron, grow up and deal with it," Harry added as he saw how angry Ron was at this. "Unlike you and many others, I don't see Slytherins as evil and everyone else as good. Do I have to remind you of last year" Ron shook his head as he remembered the Gryffindor traitor Peter Pettigrew. Dejectedly, Ron returned to his plate. The other students around Harry, Hermione and Ron who were listening to the debate about house-elves had to wonder what happened last year to stop Ron from auguring about Slytherins.

"Now where was I," said Harry as he turned and faced Hermione, pausing for a moment of thought he said, "Oh, yes, how much do you actually know about house-elves? What if they don't want to be paid? Or what's to say they're not paid in some form other and galleons? What if having food and a safe place to call home is enough compensation for them? Also, What if a house-elf _needs _to be 'enslaved' as you would say?

"What do you mean Harry?" Hermione asked confused, "Why would a house-elf need to be enslaved at all?" Many of the students who were listening wondered this too and pointedly looked at Harry, waiting to hear his answer.

"I was thinking about Dobby and why he would stay with the Malfoys for so long if they treated him so badly." Harry said. "So I read up on it in a book I was able to find this summer, that explains about House-Elves and their behaviour. House-Elves need the magic of a master to survive. They're like, small helpful versions of Dementors, except instead of feeding on emotions, they 'feed' on magic. Without that steady supply of magic they can die."

Hermione's eyes widened.

"There's a special process that is fairly reminiscent of enslavement, but it creates a bond between the elf and his master. So, simply freeing the house-elves is actually a bad idea. Also, as far as I'm aware of, the bond can only be broken by the master, so I'm not too sure you'd be able to free them anyways, but I'm all for helping create a system to protect them." Harry said.

Hermione and everyone around Harry who was listening to him talking sat in silence thinking over what he had said. None of them had thought about house-elves and the reason behind why the bound themselves to witches and wizards like this before, most muggleborns like Hermione had thought that it was only a form of slavery. But if Harry was right then house-elves needed wizards and witches to live which made Hermione decide that she had to research this before she did anything else, as she didn't want to unknowing kill them.

"Oh and one last thing Hermione," Harry said with a playful smirk something that worried Hermione. With a quick glance around he leaned closer to her but didn't lower his voice. "As for the house-elves liking being treated as a slave, I've read a few books over the summer about people, magical and muggle, who also like being treated as a slave, willing to serve their master in any way possible." the older muggleborns and a few purebloods student overhearing this blushed, knowing full well what Harry meant.

There were a few moments of silence around Harry, he could hear the rain drumming heavily against the high, dark glass and the murmur of other conversation around the Great Hall. Then there was another clap of thunder that shook the windows, the stormy ceiling flashed illuminating the golden plates as the remains of the first course vanished and were replaced instantly with desserts.

"Treacle tart, Hermione?" asked Ron, not noticing the blushful looks on the faces of the people around him. In resentment, and partly due to his obsession with food, he didn't listen to what Harry said after he told him that he would be willing friends with Slytherins. "Look, spotted dick and chocolate gateau!"

A red-faced Hermione gave him a look so reminiscent of Professor McGonagall that he gave up and caused him to wonder why most of the people around him had red faces.

When the puddings too had been demolished, with Hermione finishing some treacle tart, the last crumbs faded off the plates leaving them sparkling clean. Albus Dumbledore again got to his feet, the buzz of chatter filling the Hall ceased almost at once so that only the howling wind and pounding rain could be heard.

"So!" said Dumbledore, smiling around at them all. "Now that we are all fed and watered, I must once more ask for your attention, whilst I give out a few notices.

"Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include the newest line of products from Zonko's. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office, if anybody would like to review it." The corners of Dumbledore's mouth twitched. He continued, "As always I would like to remind you that the forest on the grounds is out-of-bounds to all students and so is the village of Hogsmeade for those below their third year."

After a short pause to examine the assembled students, Dumbledore said, "It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

_"What?" _Harry gasped in shock. All around him students were stunned, shouting in surprise and gaping at the headmaster in shock. He looked around at Fred and George, They were mouthing soundlessly at Dumbledore, apparently too appalled to speak.

Dumbledore went on, "This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy, but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts-"

At that moment there was a deafening rumble of thunder and the doors of the Great Hall banged open.

A man stood in the doorway, leaning upon a long staff, shrouded in a black travelling cloak. Every head in the Great Hall swivelled toward the stranger, suddenly brightly illuminated by a fork of lightning that flashed across the ceiling. He lowered his hood, shook out a long mane of grizzled, dark gray hair, then began to walk up toward the teachers' table. A dull _clunk _echoed through the Hall on his every other step.

He reached the end of the top table he turned right and limped heavily toward Dumbledore. Another flash of lightning crossed the ceiling causing Hermione to gasp.

The lightning had thrown the man's face into sharp relief, and it was a face unlike any Harry had ever seen. It looked as though it had been carved out of weathered wood by someone who had only the vaguest idea of what a human face was supposed to look like, and was none too skilled with a chisel. Every inch of his skin seemed to be scarred, the mouth looked like a diagonal gash and a large chunk of his nose was missing but it was the man's eyes that made him frightening.

One of them was small, dark and beady. The other was large, round as a coin and a vivid electric blue. The blue eye was moving ceaselessly, without blinking, rolling up, down, from side to side, quite independently of the normal eye and then it rolled right over, pointing into the back of the man's head, so that all they could see was whiteness.

The stranger reached Dumbledore, he stretched out a hand that was as badly scarred as his face which Dumbledore shook, muttering words Harry couldn't hear. He seemed to be making some inquiry of the stranger who shook his head unsmilingly and replied in an undertone. Dumbledore nodded and then gestured the man to an empty seat on his right-hand side.

The stranger sat down, shook his mane of dark grey hair out of his face, then pulled a plate of sausages toward him raising it to what was left of his nose, sniffing it. He then took a small knife out of his pocket and speared a sausage on the end of it beginning to eat. His normal eye was fixed upon his food but the blue eye was still darting restlessly around in its socket taking in the Hall and the students.

"May I introduce our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher?" said Dumbledore brightly into the silence. "Professor Moody."

It was usual for new staff members to be greeted with applause, but none of the staff or students clapped except for Dumbledore and Hagrid, who both put their hands together and applauded, but the sound echoed dismally into the silence causing them to stop abruptly. Everyone else seemed too transfixed by Moody's bizarre appearance to do more than stare at him.

"Moody?" Harry muttered to Ron. "Mad-Eye Moody? The one your dad went to help this morning?"

"Must be," said Ron in a low voice.

"What happened to him?" Hermione whispered. "What happened to his _face?" _"Dunno," Ron whispered back, watching Moody with fascination.

Moody, meanwhile, seemed totally indifferent to the less-than-warm welcome. Ignoring the jug of pumpkin juice in front of him he reached again into his travelling cloak and pulled out a hip flask. As he lifted his arm to drink his cloak was pulled a few inches from the ground and Harry saw, below the table, several inches of a carved wooden leg ending in a clawed foot.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "As I was saying," he said, smiling at the sea of students before him, all of whom were still gazing transfixed at Mad-Eye Moody, "we are to have the honour of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Tri-wizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"You're JOKING!" said Fred Weasley loudly.

The tension that had filled the Hall ever since Moody's arrival suddenly broke.

Nearly everyone laughed, and Dumbledore chuckled appreciatively. "I am _not _joking, Mr. Weasley," he said, "Though now that you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag, and a leprechaun who all go into a bar." Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly, warning him to get back to what he meant to be doing. "Err - but maybe this is not the time… no…" said Dumbledore, "Now where was I? Ah yes, the Tri-wizard Tournament… well, some of you will may not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who do know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely."

"The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school and then the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the tournament once every five years and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities, until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued."

"Death toll?" Hermione Hermione whispered looking alarmed. Her anxiety did not seem to be shared by the majority of students in the Great Hall, many of them were whispering excitedly to one another and Harry himself was far more interested in hearing about the tournament than in worrying about deaths that had happened hundreds of years ago.

"There have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the tournament," Dumbledore continued, "none of which has been very successful. However our own department of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports have decided that the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that this time no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger."

"The heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their shortlisted contenders in October and the selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, for the glory of their school, and for a thousand Galleons of personal prize money."

"I'm going for it!" Fred Weasley hissed down the table his face lit with enthusiasm at the prospect of such glory and riches. He was not the only person who seemed to be visualizing himself as the Hogwarts champion. At every House table Harry could see people either gazing raptly at Dumbledore or else whispering fervently to their neighbours. He for one wasn't going to enter this Tournament, as he imagined finally having a normal year without a life or death situation arising. He might not have Quidditch this year but he did have plans for his time that would keep him busy. Dumbledore started to speak again causing the students in the Great Hall to become silent once more.

"Eager though I know all of you are to bring the Tri-wizard Cup to Hogwarts," said Dumbledore, "the heads of the participating schools along with the Ministry of Magic have agreed to impose an age restriction on contenders this year. Only students who are of age, that is to say, seventeen years and older will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration. This -" Dumbledore raised his voice slightly for several people had made noises of outrage at these words and the Weasley twins were both suddenly looking furious "- is a measure we feel is necessary, given that the tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous. Whatever precautions we take it is highly unlikely that students below their sixth year will be able to cope with them. I will personally be ensuring that no underage student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hogwarts champion." His light blue eyes twinkled as they flickered over Fred's and George's mutinous faces. "I therefore beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are under seventeen."

"The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving at the end October and remaining with us for the greater part of this year. I know that you will all extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us and will give your wholehearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected. And now, it is late and I know how important it's for you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. So I wish you all good night and will see you all bright and early at breakfast tomorrow."

Dumbledore sat down again and turned to talk to Mad-Eye Moody. There was a great scraping and banging as all the students got to their feet and swarmed toward the double doors into the entrance hall. "They can't do that!" said George Weasley, who had not joined the crowd moving toward the door, but was standing up and glaring at Dumbledore. "We're seventeen in April, why can't we have a shot?"

"They're not stopping me entering," said Fred stubbornly also scowling at the top table. "The champions will get to do all sorts of stuff you'd never be allowed to do normally, and think of the prize money!"

"Yeah," said Ron, a faraway look on his face. "Yeah, a thousand Galleons…"

"Come on," said Hermione, "we'll be the only ones left here if you don't move."

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George set off from the entrance hall, Fred and George debating the ways in which Dumbledore might stop those who were under seventeen from entering the tournament.

"Who's this impartial judge who's going to decide who the champions are?" said Harry.

"Dunno," said Fred, "but it's them we'll have to fool. I reckon a couple of drops of Aging Potion might do it, George…"

"Dumbledore knows you're not of age, though," said Ron.

"Yeah, but he's not the one who decides who the champion is, is he?" said Fred shrewdly. "Sounds to me like once this judge knows who wants to enter, he'll choose the best from each school and never mind how old they are. Dumbledore's trying to stop us giving our names."

"People have died though!" said Hermione in a worried voice as they walked through a door concealed behind a tapestry and started up another narrow staircase.

"Yeah," said Fred airily, "but that was years ago, wasn't it? Anyway, where's the fun without a bit of risk? Hey, Ron, what if we find out how to get 'round Dumbledore? Fancy entering?"

"What d'you reckon?" Ron asked Harry. "Be cool to enter, wouldn't it? But I s'pose they might want someone older… dunno if we've learned enough…"

"I definitely haven't," came Neville's gloomy voice from behind Fred and George. "I expect my gran'd want me to try, though. She's always going on about how I should be upholding the family honour. I'll just have to - oops…"

Neville's foot had sunk right through a step halfway up the staircase. There were many of these trick stairs at Hogwarts; it was second nature to most of the older students to jump this particular step, but Neville had a habit of forgetting it. Harry and Ron seized him under the armpits and pulled him out, while a suit of armour at the top of the stairs creaked and clanked, seemingly laughing.

"Shut it, you," said Ron, banging down its visor as they passed. They made their way up to the entrance to Gryffindor Tower, which was concealed behind a large portrait of a fat lady in a pink silk dress.

"Password?" she said as they approached.

"Balderdash," said George. Turning to the others, "Overheard a prefect downstairs."

The portrait swung forward to reveal a hole in the wall through which they all climbed. A crackling fire warmed the circular common room, which was full of squashy armchairs and tables. Bidding them good night, Hermione disappeared through the doorway to the girls' dormitory.

Harry, Ron, and Neville climbed up the opposite spiral staircase until they reached their own dormitory, which was situated at the top of the tower. Five four-poster beds with deep crimson hangings stood against the walls, each with its owner's trunk at the foot. Dean and Seamus were already getting into bed; Seamus had pinned his Ireland rosette to his headboard and Dean had tacked up a poster of Viktor Krum over his bedside table. His old poster of the West Ham football team was pinned right next to it.

"Mental," Ron sighed shaking his head at the completely stationary football players.

Harry, Ron, and Neville got into their pyjamas and into bed. Someone, a house-elf no doubt, had placed warming pans between the sheets. It was extremely comfortable lying there in bed and listening to the storm raging outside.

"I might go in for it you know," Ron said sleepily, "if Fred and George find out how to enter the tournament, you never know, do you?"

"S'pose not," said Harry, "if the twins can find a way into the tournament, you should try if feel you can do it. For me, I'm going to stay way out of it, let someone else face the danger."

_"What?" _Ron asked in shocked voice, "What about the fame and the Galleons?"

"I already am famous, and I've got enough Galleons to hold me over until I finish Hogwarts, why would I want more?" Harry asked Ron. What he didn't tell Ron was that over the summer, he found out that he had enough Galleons to live off for a few life times, he didn't say anything, he didn't want to create an awkward situation. "Although I'll miss Quidditch, I can finally have a year without someone or something trying to kill me. I can finally have a normal year. Maybe this year I can get myself a girl without worrying about anything else."

"S'pose you right," Ron said thoughtfully. For the last three years, Harry had faced death more than once. He couldn't blame his friend for wanting one normal year, he knew he would if he went through what Harry had. "Although with everything that you went through, whatever the tasks might be I bet you could pass them with ease."

"You're right," Harry said with a chuckle, "with everything you, Hermione and I went through these last few years, there might not be much I couldn't get through," then with a fake yawn, Harry said, "Now come on, let's get some rest, we've got class in the morning."

"G'night mate," Ron said with a yawn, and rolled over and in a few moments, he was asleep.

After several minutes and the snores of his dorm-mates were evident, Harry got out of his bed. With a quick glance at each bed to confirm they were all asleep, Harry transformed and where he once stood was a black haired Kneazle with brilliant green eyes. With quick, silent steps, the Kneazle exited the dorm room, descended the staircase and slipped out the common room door, his plan; to have some fun.

_**TO BE CONTINUED! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: There is smut here even on Fanfiction read at your own risk!**_

_**Warnings: **_Underage Sex, Sub/Dom, Male Dom, Bestiality/Animal Sex.

_**Chapter Two!**_

It was late and the halls were silent as Professor Minerva McGonagall was out patrolling the halls of Hogwarts after the welcoming feast in her cat form looking for first years that had been left behind or had gotten lost. Normally this was assigned to the seventh year prefects, but she had a soft spot for the lost first years and she often liked to patrol the halls, losing herself in the task, letting her mind drift and her animal mind largely take over. Any older students looking for a bit of snog time were largely ignored, her primary focus was the younger students.

Minerva began learning to become an Animagus during the second semester of her sixth year, 1943. As a transfiguration prodigy, her professor at the time had pushed her to learn the art. Her initial excitement over the project was visible. Soon though, she had become rather subdued due to discovering how long the process could take; a year or more. Minerva studied intently, meticulously researching the process. Her first step was to brew the Animagus potion. The problem with the potion was that it wasn't exact, as once you took it you would only get a fuzzy image of what your form was, gaining only a general idea of the species. After that you had to meditate to find out what your exact species was. This lead to the next problem, subconsciously, your mind and magic worked together to select a form that you already had some knowledge about. If you had studied dogs excessively, your form would more than likely be a dog of some sort. Though, magic seemed to have a sense of humor because those who tried to take advantage of this and only studied large predators, usually ended up having a form that was small, and most often, prey-like animal, or insect.

The importance of studying as many species as possible was not lost on Minerva. Knowing that her form was a cat, she had spent over a month researching and studying every known cat. In her research she had come across several texts that covered the Animagus transformation and learned of the story of a wizard who had become the first, and only, known Multi-Animagus, achieving three forms, who lived during the seventeenth century. It was a possibility that every Animagus text mentioned, but regarded as near impossible.

The time and effort Minerva had put into researching had paid off, she'd become the largest breed of non-magical cat there was, the Maine Coon, a breed of cat that came from America. Since the form was based upon your personality and magic, she had assumed she'd become a Maine Coon because she had, on more than one occasion, been told that she was an incredibly intimidating woman. She had achieved a complete transformation just weeks before the end of the her seventh year, and as such had received extra marks on her transfiguration NEWT due to the rigorous study and dedication required; most who attempted quit after a short time, becoming disheartened either with the length of time required, or after discovering their given form.

After she left Hogwarts she traveled the world to study more about transfiguration to gain her mastery. During her travels she was in Germany shortly after World War Two when she met her future husband. She was in a small village that was heavily damaged, and found a man helping to rebuild using a technique of Transfiguration she'd never encountered. Matthew McGonagall was American, twenty-three and stood at six feet, one inch; with short, wavy, light brown hair and bright blue eyes.

She fell in love with him over the next year as she spent her time with him and in the process learned a lot about transfiguration, she also found out that he too was a cat animagus, a Birman cat to be exact. When Minerva first learned about this she also learned that he used a stronger, more refined version of the Animagus Potion to find his form. The version of the Animagus Potion he used was much more effective in that he didn't have to meditate to find his form, that he didn't have to know the animal to become it as the potion would show him the animal he needed to study. Matthew explained that the British Ministry enforced inferior methods to prevent most wizards from even trying. This in-turn lead to a "watch" list because, by ministry standards, any witch or wizard with the power and dedication to complete the transformation should be monitored. After hearing of this, Minerva lost any faith she had in the British Ministry and was wary in her future dealing with them.

After a few months of being together, Mathew introduced Minerva to the world of having sex in their animagus forms. At first she thought he was mad but with persistence on Mathew's part and Minerva, who was still trying to control most of her cat instincts and feeling, being in heat and near a cat when she transformed into a cat, her cat side got out of control and the two had sex. She was surprised that although it hurt a lot, she found that she liked it and so agreed that they could continue to do it when the opportunity arose - which was often.

Over the years everything went well for Minerva and Matthew, they had married after nearly three years and the two of them travelledthe world before returning to England after Minerva had officially became a Transfiguration Mistress. On returning to England Minerva expressed the desire to teach at Hogwarts so that she could pass on what she had learned. Matthew had loved the idea, the fact that it made her happy had been one of the main factors in earning his full backing.

Things soon changed for the two of them when You-Know-Who began his rise to power in 1970's. In the first few years of the war, Matthew was killed during an attack on Hogsmeade, defending several people from the Death Eaters. She was devastated by his death but she forced herself to recover from it and joined Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix, to take revenge on the Death Eaters that killed her Matthew. Although the Order of the Phoenix didn't take the fight to the Death Eaters or You-Know-Who they managed to stop most of the attacks and took any captured Death Eaters to Azkaban. Despite not being the revenge she initially desired, Minerva felt it was enough; what also helped was that her transfigured beasts had managed to accumulate a body count of double any other single member of the order.

As the years passed by Minerva eventually allowed herself to mourn and properly move on from her departed husband. None of the men that she went out with over the years had that spark, the quality that drew her to her first love. They all fell flat and left her expectations unsatisfied. So, giving up on finding love again, she did as nearly all witches and wizards do at a certain point in their life, cast a glamour upon herself to appear older then she was. This was considered necessary as when witches and wizards reach a certain age, normally in their twenties, they begin to age slower. So, normally when they become forty they still look like they're in their late twenties, or early thirties and could live to nearly ninety before any significant signs of aging showed, and can live until they were hundred and fifty. But this was for an _average_ witch or wizard, for someone like her or Dumbledore, who were much more powerful than most, it was different. They would age even slower and live longer. Dumbledore, for example, looked like he was eighty with his glamour but would be one hundred and ten in a few months and it would be possible for him to live until he was nearly three hundred, maybe four hundred depending on how well he took care of for her, she would be sixty-five this year but she still looked like she was in her mid to late twenties and she could live until she was two hundred years of age maybe longer if she took good care of herself.

Originally, the glamours were so students would take them seriously. After all, a Professor that looked only a few years older than a seventh year wouldn't gain the same immediate respect as one that looked older. A few years after the practice was implemented, some of the students found out about it and asked that it be included in the seventh year NEWTs charms curriculum. The rest, as they say, was history. For various reasons the glamour caught on and eventually it became a tradition. Looking older and thus having a good glamour became a status symbol. Wedding rings were normally charmed to allow the user to see past the glamour of their partner, so nobody had any real reason to drop them. Some would think it was silly, but so were a lot of the traditions in the magical world and so they stayed as they were.

Shaking herself out her reflections Minerva found herself walking through the halls of Hogwarts. That night she'd felt a bit warmer than usual, in fact she'd felt a tingling warmth for a while, she suspected that her cat form had come into heat. She knew that she had to be careful, there were many male cats in the castle, and although she had sex in her cat form before with Mathew, she had never been able to find a male that her feline instincts accepted as a match after him. She was much bigger than any normal cats within the castle, the only cats that were big enough or bigger than her were the half-Kneazles, they, however had some form of mental problems. She had no idea why this was, it just seemed that apart for a handful, every male half-Kneazle was about as smart as a sack of rocks. Clever at times, but still not too terribly bright. That didn't stop her allowing them to fuck her; like all human beings she had needs and fantasies but it wasn't particularly satisfying. They mated like drunkards and she normally had to do most of the work, which wasn't even close to what she wanted; an alpha male.

Dismissing these thoughts, Minerva-kitty stalked the halls, enjoying her walk and making sure that she didn't cross any cats. She was halfway up a corridor when she heard the sound of several cats from behind her, turning her head and tensing so she was ready to spring if she had to, she saw half-a-dozen mundane cats of varying breeds wandering towards her. Apparently she was right, she was in heat and they had smelled her. Thankfully with the help of her human mind she just felt warmer than usual and a bit more susceptible to her feline instincts. She prepared to scare them off as she'd done hundreds of times before when a black blur shot out from the shadows and bowled one of the cats over, toppling the group like dominoes.

She slowly backed away when she saw that the blur was a full-blooded Kneazle. The Kneazle was even larger than she was, she realized that this could be bad, very bad, she tried to sneak away. Very few students had bonded with a full-blooded Kneazle over the course of her tenure as the Transfiguration Professor and she had made sure to avoid them as often as she could after she had gotten into a fight with one over some of Pomona's catnip and barely escaped with her life.

The Kneazle, which she could see was clearly a male and not neutered, wasn't even bothering to use his claws to fight the other cats, smacking them around with only the pads of his paws. The fight, if you could even call it that, lasted less than thirty seconds before the group fled as fast as their legs could carry them. The thought of transforming back never entered her mind as the cat's fight-or-flight instincts took full control of her and she tried to sneak up the corridor away from the Kneazle. She was almost around the corner where she could run full tilt back to her office when her tail twitched.

The Kneazle looked up at her, pupils narrowing as it instantly started walking towards her, his posture making his intentions clear to her feline half. Since she was a full hall away she had a good head start and she started running, or at least that's what she wanted to do. Her feline instincts flared, the shield that protected her human mind failed and for the first time in decades Minerva felt the full brunt of what being in heat was like. Her legs felt weak as a mind-numbing warmth enveloped her body. Stumbling forward almost drunkenly her tail flickering from side to side she barely made it three steps before the Kneazle was in front of her, it had started running at some point.

The purring sound he was making seemed to echo in her head, she rubbed along his side taking in his scent and then spun around pressing her tail against her right side opening his way to mount her, while lowing her front half till her chin rested on the stone floor. She felt him cover her, his teeth gripped onto her neck and she felt like her limbs suddenly weren'ther own as she lost control of them.

_**Lemon Begins! (Skip if you don't want to read or under eighteen!)**_

Minerva felt his large solid member slide deep within her in a single full thrust. Taking his time the male Kneazle's barbed member began grinding in and out of her at a slow pace his member scraping her walls causing a most pleasurable painful feeling. Slowly, he built up his speed until his thick prick was hammering in and out of her and she found herself thrusting back at him, yowling in pleasure. He pounded more and more urgently into her trying to cum and she found her pussy walls undulating trying to pull more of his large member deeper within her. Suddenly he stopped and holding himself deep within her, letting out a loud yowl he came. She could feel him pump his cum into her, as her pussy twitched around his cock tying to pull as much of his seed as possible into her fertile cat womb. Moving away from the male Kneazle as he pulled his member out of her she rolled around on her back allowing more of his cum to seep into her womb before sitting and starting to groom herself.

As her human mind came back to her she stopped grooming herself and stood, she could feel the Kneazle seed sloshing about in her womb and leaking out her pussy down her hind legs. She thanked Merlin that she wasn't a real cat, as she feared if she was she would now be pregnant. She was about to dash to her office and clean herself properly but she found she couldn't move as the male Kneazle growled at her causing her to freeze. She moved once more into the crouched position in front of him and flicked her tail to her side, panicking as she had only expected to be mated once. He moved above her again and was once again pressing at her entrance, her thoughts raced, for this Kneazle to mate with her more than once he would have to have had a lot more energy than normal. But before she could think more on it her brain process screeched to a halt as the Kneazle sheathed within her again, the pleasure was twice as intense as it was previously and Minerva settled down, no longer caring about anything as her demented yowls of pleasure steadily filled the corridors, getting progressively louder as the Kneazle kept mating the slightly smaller cat.

_**Lemon Ends! (Read from here if you skipped the lemon!)**_

o0OoO0o

Minerva was in a pleasure induced shock, the Kneazle had kept trying to breed her for almost half an hour before getting off and stumbling off to who knows where, exhausted. He'd dominated her and shown her that she was his and his alone, to do with as he pleased and that she couldn't do anything about it. The Kneazle reminded her of her late husband, he too, when he was in his cat form dominated her. But nothing he had done was half as pleasurable or had her as submissive as she had just been, it was something that she loved, craved even and she wished she could find this kind of person as a human. As the Kneazle left she thought back and suddenly felt a wave of shame and humiliation, the yowls of pleasure that she'd made were near constant after the first mating. If a cat could blush she knew she would be at that moment because thanks to the racket she had made more than one student wandering around after curfew had checked to see what was going on, only to blush heavily and almost sprint away as they saw what was happening.

Minerva collapsed onto her side, feeling like her brain had fried from the increasingly pleasurable matings. She was dead on her paws and as darkness slowly took over she wanted nothing more and hoped heavily that she could meet that Kneazle again soon. She wanted to feel the intoxicating pleasure of being dominated again, not to mention the feelings the multiple matings had caused, she knew it probably wasn't healthy to experience that kind of pleasure, as she was literally seeing stars for the last two, but she didn't think she could live without that kind of mind-numbing pleasure again.

o0OoO0o

As Harry left the Maine Coon behind him he was smiling inside at the sense of accomplishment he'd gained from dominating the large cat. Over the summer he fucked the nearby stray cats, taking pleasure in mating Mrs. Figg's part Kneazles, keeping the woman awake at night from the loud yowling of the queens. He'd done it as he was curious to experience the feeling of fucking them but it was nothing like fucking that Maine Coon. When he'd originally left the Gryffindor Tower he was going to dominate the one cat that everyone hated, Mrs. Norris, to show her that there was a new top cat in school and it had the added benefit that it would piss Filch off. Simply put, if the man was going to try and nail him with punishments for things he didn't do, well, he was going to return the favor and nail his cat. But as he started searching for the much loathed feline he saw some other males wandering towards a female Maine Coon. His Kneazle side was telling him that the female cat was in heat, more like screaming really, and he could guess what the others wanted from her. His Kneazle instincts wanted this cat for himself however, and his human side didn't want sloppy seconds, so he took action and drove the other tomcatsaway so he could enjoy the female in peace.

His plan was to fuck the Maine Coon one time and then move on to find Mrs. Norris. But after the first mating all thoughts of anything but emptying every drop of his seed into the Coon left his mind. For some reason this cat was different, as if he had to prove something to her. After the first time he wanted to do it again and again, to dominate her and to make her his in some animalistic fashion, and for the next half hour he'd done just that, even though he wasn't sure why. It was like he knew exactly what this cat wanted and he was more than happy to do it for her. Thinking about it he realized that this wasn't the first time this happened, his Kneazle form was very empathetic to other creatures and felines in particular. He would have to read up on Kneazles again when he was less exhausted as every bit of energy he had was poured into the Maine Coon, literally, he was having trouble standing, let alone even walking straight.

Deciding his plans for Mrs. Norris could wait, he staggered back to the Gryffindor Tower and barely managed to hurl himself up onto his bed before he fell asleep, still in his Kneazle form, under the covers and dreamt about how all this started, how he became an animagus, a Multi-Animagus in fact, along with everything else he'd learned this past summer.

_**TO BE CONTINUED!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three!**_

_18th of June 1994_

Harry was smiling internally at the scowl on his uncle's face, he'd been doing it frequently as they drove back to Little Whinging. Harry knew the reason for it, after all he'd been the cause, or rather the news that he had a godfather named Sirius Black who was a convicted murderer in the Wizarding World and that he'd be checking on Harry randomly at unannounced times. Arriving at Number Four Privet Drive, Vernon got of the car and said, "Boy, get your things out of boot, take them to your room. You'll stay there unless you need to do something, like going out to do whatever, and if you do, unless you absolutely need to, leave me and my family alone."

Somewhat shocked and surprised that his uncle hadn't started shouting and moaning about freak convicted murderers, forcing him to do things once they went got inside, he was pleasantly surprised that all his uncle wanted was to be left alone. With no slaving over the Dursleys and the prospect of a visit from Sirius this summer was looking to be a best one yet.

Entering his room he was excited to see a letter on his bed with his name on it, a small hand mirror under it and a small three inch by three inch package next to them. Opening the letter first he was curious to see only a single written line that read,_Harry, hold the mirror in your hand and call out Padfoot! _Not knowing what else to do, Harry picked up hand mirror and did just that, _"Padfoot!"_

As Harry finished calling the name out, an image of Sirius Black appeared in the mirror, and, to Harry's surprise, started talking. _"Hi Harry, how are you doing?"_

"Sirius," Harry said happily, "It's great to see you, I'm fine. What about you and Buckbeak, how are you two doing? Where are you?"

_"We're both fine Harry,"_ said Sirius, and then with a smirk he said, _"How do you like my gift to you?"_

"Oh you mean the package?" Harry asked, "I haven't opened it yet."

_"No not that gift, but we'll get to that in a moment,"_ Sirius said, _"But the other gift I left for you."_

Harry had to wonder what Sirius meant; what other gift? He also had to think about how he got these things in his room… then it hit him, the sudden change in his uncle, telling him that more or less he could do whatever he liked as long as he stayed out of his and his family way. "You did something to my uncle and aunt, didn't you?" asked Harry.

_"Yeah," _Sirius said with a sly smile, _"When I last saw you, you were worryingly underweight and small for your age, so I thought I would check on your home life," _To which Harry muttered that it 'wasn't his home', _"I don't blame you after meeting them, and here I thought _my_family were bad. Anyway, I placed a few spells on your whole family so that they'll leave you alone for the summer."_ Sirius gained a thoughtful expression before saying,_"Now, before I let you tear into the package so I can explain what in it, I need to ask you something; who are you? I mean who are you really?"_

Confused by the question, he ran it round in his mind. Why wouldn't he know who he was, he was his own person after all, so he should know who he was. "I don't know what you're talking about, Sirius, I know who I am: I'm Harry James Potter."

_"I don't mean your name Harry," _Sirius said seriously, _"I mean, do you know who you are as a person?"_

Even more confused by the question, he didn't know what Sirius meant, so he voiced his confusion, "Sirius, I'm not too sure what you mean by do I know who I am as a person."

_"In that case, I'll tell you,"_ Sirius said, _"First off; you're the Boy-Who-Lived,"_ Seeing Harry about to interrupt him, but he stopped him with a look, _"I know you don't like it, but as the Boy-Who-Lived you're a celebrity and I know you would prefer not to be as you parents were killed,"_ Sirius saw Harry about to say interrupt him again steamrolleredon, _"It's morbid, I know, but in our world you're a celebrity and with that you have power to influence people in the Wizarding World. Add the fact that at the moment as the Potter Heir you've got some political power as well and a perceived standing in the world…" _He trailed off meaningfully.

The significance of this ended up flying right over Harry's head, though, "What do you mean by Potter Heir?" Harry asked, still horribly confused.

_"Damn you Dumbledore,"_ Harry heard Sirius mutter, _"Dumbledore was _supposed _to have told you all this, Harry. You see, when you turn fifteen you'll turn from Potter the heir, into Lord Potter of The Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter. There are several things this means but the most important are that you'll gain some political power within the Wizengamot, with the ability to change laws and judge certain trials. People will also start to come to try to curry your favor, or askfor favors in exchange for future deals/help etc." Pausing for breath and to allow it to sink in he waited for a couple of seconds before asking, "Do understand what being privileged means?"_

"I've got a rough idea," Harry admitted, "but what has this got to do with the package?"

_"What I mean is people respect you, and, whether or not they show it, they fear you."_ Sirius said in a matter of fact tone of voice. _"At the age of one you defeated the Dark Lord and if the rumours going round are true, which doesn't really matter to some people if they are or not, you faced the Dark Lord again in your first year and defeated him, and in turn stopped him getting the philosopher's in your second year you're rumoured to have killed a sixty something foot Basilisk,"_ At this, Sirius saw the grimace on Harry's face, _"It's true, then,isn't it? They aren't just rumours, you really did all these things?"_ Harry nodded, causing Sirius to sneer before once again cursing, _"Damned Dumbledore, he was meant to protect you!"_

Sirius seethed for a few seconds before he took a calming breath. _"Anyway, you know what happened about a week ago when you saved me, so I won't get into it. But the thing is that you're trying to parade around the fact that that you're this quiet, content kid just trying to fit into the Wizarding World. Harry, doyou think that if someone else had done everything you've done they would fit into society normally?" _Sirius asked, _"No matter how much you try, Harry,you won't fit in, you're not normal, yet you seem content to ignore all of the ways you could make your life better."_ Seeing his godson's concerned face, Sirius said, _"Privilege doesn't make people bad, they make _themselvesbad_. There's nothing wrong with using what happened to you to make your life better, all you're doingat the moment is allowing people to shovel their shit at you and then eating it gratefully. You need to grow a spine, Harry,man up and take control of your life or you'll be eating shit for the rest of your life. That's where the package comes in,"_ Sirius said with a smirk, _"It will help you stand up for yourself and do whatever you want to do with your life, now open the package, tap your wand on it and say, 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good' and the package will changeinto a big box with a few things that'll help you."_

Harry considered what Sirius had said, he had to agree with the assessment of his life, he coasted, going with the flow of whatever was going on around him, blending into the background as much as he could. He allowed others to make decisions for him, be it Hermione telling him to study or Ron helping him to have fun. Thinking about why he never applied or asserted himself, he supposed it was to do with his upbringing. He'd always had to do worse than Dudley otherwise he would be punished. That was no longer the case however, he could now study and do his best at Hogwarts, as it was unlikely that his family would really care how well he was doing, so long as they could pretend magic didn't exist they wouldn't care about anything he did.

With his reasoning complete, he promised himself to be more assertive and confidant and hoped that whatever Sirius had given him would allow him to help himself. If it did he would devoured it, metaphorically or literally depending on what it was and he was going to use to however he damn well pleased. If it was a lighter he was going to light some of Dudley's porn magazines on fire, if it was something incredibly irresponsible, he was going to act like a child and have a lovely time doing it, and if it was something serious (and not Sirius, because he'd already covered childish things) then he was going to master it as quickly as possible and maybe even teach his friends so he could repay them somehow for all they'd done for him over the years.

In short, he was going to stop drifting down the river of life and build a boat to drive down it, or, failing that, steal one and speed off down it. Regardless of the analogy he used, he was going to start doing and experiencing things he wanted. To begin with he was going start doing better in his classes and not slack off, he wanted to make his parents proud and doing well in school would make at least his mum proud from what he knew about them. Doing well in school would set him up for the future, and as much as he didn't like thinking of the future because it normal involved going back to the Dursleys, he knew he really needed to start thinking about it, especially if people were going to start coming to him for answers or help. He also need to think about Voldemort as each time they'd meet he'd ended up killing him in one form or another, a school education and luck had kept him alive so far but it wouldn't keep him alive forever. What it _would_ do is maybe let him get away to fight another day.

Thinking about the subjects he was studying at Hogwarts he couldn't understand why he'd not picked Arithmancy, he liked maths, mostly because he could do it in his head as much as he liked without fear of his aunt, uncle or cousin insulting him about it. So next year if he could he would sign up for it, even if he was a year behind he was sure Hermione would help him get caught up and it would allow him to drop Divination. As for the other elective subjects he had no reason to take muggle studies, hell he probably knew more about muggles than the teacher, runes however could be interesting. He hadn't taken it originally because he had wanted a light workload but he didn't really have a reason _not_ to try it, so why not? Maybe he'd have a talent for it? If not, he could always drop it and be happy knowing he at least tried it. Although from what Hermione told him, runes were good to know for wards and rituals. There was also a myth about a specialized form of magic aptly named Rune Magic, which unlike present day runes which were only used for ward and rituals, could also apparently be used for elemental spells and other arcane and awe-inspiring feats. Transmutation being the most well known.

Shaking these thoughts out of his mind for now, Harry looked at the package sitting on his bed and picked it up. Then pulling his wand from his pocket he tapped the box, saying, "_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." _For a few moments nothing seemed to happen but then the box begun to grow. It ballooned up to around a foot and a half by a foot and a half by three foot in length. As Harry looked closer, he saw it had many drawers on every side, all of various sizes. On the top of the box, in the middle, was a crest. The crest was of a forest, and on it were three animals: a stag, a grim and a werewolf playing together.

_"Harry, Ineed to ask you something before you open the drawers," _Sirius interrupted before Harry could open one of the panels, _"Whilst I was at Hogwarts I heard many things, one of these things is that you were stupid,lazy as fuck and only really good at Defence. I want to know: is this true?I can't think that a son of James and Lily would be like this."_

Feeling slightly ashamed Harry answered, "Stupid, no, although I might come across that way. Lazy? Yes. There's no real way to sugar-coat it, I am, or should I say, _I was_. You saw my relatives, if I ever did better than Dudley I would have been punished. So I stopped trying, why do well when all that ever happens is that you get belittled for it? I just got into the habit of doing well enough not to get in trouble but not too well to show up Dudley. I hadn't really realized 'til you started asking questions that I was doing the same thing at Hogwarts, for the first time in years I'm going to be able to be myself and not have to worry about the consequences." Harry said passionately.

_"Damn those Dursleys,if I'd known -"_ Sirius muttered to himself as he drifted off, but with a sigh of relief, _"But I'm glad to hear that, though, Harry.I really didn't want to have to come back over there and slap you until you woke up and started smelling the opportunity you've been handed." _Harry really wasn't sure if Sirius was joking or not but he still appreciated an adult that wasn't being entirely unhelpful and was actually doing something to make his life better.

Seeing his Godfather's expectant face Harry pulled out the first of the four drawers. It was long and lined with felt, inside it held various coloured potions. "What're these?" Harry asked, picking up a red potion.

Sirius grinned, as if he was in on an inside joke. _"When you get stuck in Azkaban, as Death Eaters tend to on occasion, well when the magical justice system doesn't get blinded by gold anyway, they tend to get pretty sickly looking. The red potions were invented to restore the body to its peak condition for the drinker's current age. I think that you, the defeater of You-Know-Who, benefiting as much as you will from these is a great prank on the bigots. They actually act like the Elixir of Life, only they take about thirty days to fully work, instead of a few minutes, and they don't de-age you. The blue potions help build up muscle, something the red potions don't do, but they only _help _build up muscle, it just makes exercise more effective so you'll need to exercise for an hour or so every morning after taking it. The yellow ones are pepper-up potions, they'll help you when you run out of energy so you can keep going."_ Sirius instructed.

"And the… tan ones?" Harry asked, giving a pause as he decided what shade of light brown the potion was.

_"That one requires a bit of explanation. You know about what Animagus are and what they can do?" _Seeing Harry's nod he continued with a small hint of pride, _"Well the process to becoming one is incredibly easy... if you're an American Indian." _He said dryly, _"You see, although they didn't discoverhow to become an Animagus, they were the ones who perfected it. Now the British Ministry of Magic, in all its _wisdom, _decided that having every person under their rule with the ability to transform into an animal would make hiding from the law rather easy and be incredibly impractical. So instead of improving_ themselves_and making various spells to catch them, they did the arguably more lazy thing and gathered up every book that had the correct potion ingredients and discouraged the teaching of anything that wasn't the ministry approved 'improved' version of the potion. So the Animagus Potion that the British uses can only give you fuzzy images of what the species your form is, and from there you need to research and meditate to find what their form really was. However, with the American potion, you'll gain a clear vision of what your form, or forms, will be. Yes plural, if you're as powerful as I think you are, you could gain more than one form. If you should have more than one form, your first will likely take about a month to master and your second form, will take about half as long as that, because you'll already have a good idea of what you're doing. However, should you have a powerful form like a dragon or phoenix, it'll take even longer to gain full control, as they need more power. This potion is best to be taken before you go to bed."_

Harry was stunned, and moved that his Godfather would go to such lengths to help him. "Sirius… thank you." He said thickly.

_"Man up, Harry!You're acting like a little bitch." _Sirius replied, but his expression softened and a warm smile played across his face, _"I'm kidding, thank you, but I'm your Godfather; one that failed you horribly after your parents…"_ He paused, the subject still too painful, _"I should have told Hagrid to bugger off and raised you but I'm not a Ravenclaw or even the least bit Slytherin unless I have a year or two sitting alone to plan things out."_ He admitted before moving on quickly._"You haven't opened the rest of your things though."_

Harry opened the second panel, it was much smaller and inside was what appeared to be a cube. He picked it up but Sirius beat him to the punch, _"That Harry, is a Wizarding Tent, when you throw itin a clear area and it hits the ground at a certain speed, it'll open up. I wouldn't do it in your room as I doubt it would fit, I would open it in the forest I saw near your house."_ He said as he saw what Harry was about to do.

_"Now unlike a Muggle tent, where normally you have enough room for about three people to sleep in, a Wizarding Tent is much bigger on the inside often having many rooms within it." _Sirius explained to Harry. _"This tent in particular is the top of the market, there are three bedrooms, two of them have got four normal size beds. The other bedroom is the Master Bedroom and has a king-sized bed,a bedside cupboard and a wardrobe, I left how it'll look up to you. It also contains a kitchen, which is stocked with enough food to feed you for several years and it also contains a bathroom, with a large bath, big enough for at least five people or seven if you were very friendly," _Sirius said with a smirk, before going on to say, _"Lastly, it has an exercise room. It's got everything you would need apart from treadmills, which I left out on purpose because I want you to jog around the block every morning, or at least get out once in a while so you can have some fun. Spending all summer inside improving yourself IS the point of everything I'm giving you, but staying inside and being crippled socially seems exactly like something the Dursleys would enjoy. When you want to pack the tent away, point your wand at the tent and say 'Pack' and it'll return to a cube. Now if you look in the panel again you'll find two other items, an amulet that'll help you read faster and remember what you read better and the other item is a bracelet, which will hide your soon to be new look."_ Seeing Harry's confused look on his face, Sirius add, _"You see, Harry,it'll be hard to explain to muggles how you got from being rail thin and rather short to being someone with muscles and whatever height you're going to be within a month. So once you put the bracelet on you'll stay the way you look until the day after returning to Hogwarts, the bracelet will loseits power by then and you'll revert to looking how you should._

_"Sorry to spoil the rest of your surprise but I've gotta go soon as I've got some fun planned for tonight. The third drawer contains your schoolbooks, and by that I mean every book that I could possibly imagine you ever needing, even those for Runes and Arithmancy just in case you wanted to self-study those up to NEWT level, or try and haul ass to get caught up so you can take them with your friend, whichever you prefer. The fourth and final drawer contains… well you're almost fourteen and I AM the self designated 'fun' uncle, so I packed it to the brim with porn. You'll be discovering your hormones when you first transform anyway as they tend to rear up and be rather severe if your first transform is as a teenager. Don't be surprised when you transform if everything goes pretty psychedelic for a while and you come to humping another dog-I mean another one of the species you become." _He hastily corrected himself.

Harry looked at him funny. "Why would I have sex with an animal? Even if I suddenly became a cat I just don't see myself deciding to spontaneously start riding Ms. Figg's cats until they couldn't walk anymore…" He said sceptically.

Sirius chuckled, having expected this. _"I'm sure you've noticed the growing attraction to girls, it's probably getting harder to be around Hermione, in the literal sense, if you know what I mean."_ He grinned wider as he saw Harry blush but not deny it. _"Well it's the same while in your Animagus form, only every female of your current species and anything compatible will look attractive. As in, super model attractive. Animals are far less picky than humans and if you allow yourself to there isn't much you won't stick your little beast into."_

"Oh…" Sirius heard Harry reply and he almost felt sorry for the lad. Knowing his luck he WAS going to be a cat, and knowing his luck worked in extremes, probably a Kneazle, and burn through every cat in a two mile radios before snapping out of it, only to have a bunch of addicted kitties following him around for the rest of the summer.

_"Its fine Harry, you'll understand when it happens." _Sirius said slyly, _"Is there anything you want to ask me before I go?"_

"No, Sirius." Harry replied, his thoughts going back over what Sirius had talk about. He was sure he'd have questions in the future but for now he was stuck thinking about why he would want to fuck any animal. So saying good night to each other he closed the mirror.

After closing the mirror Harry looked at the time and to his surprise it was already ten PM. Feeling a sudden wave of exhaustion he grabbed one of the Animagus potions before he closed the box and set it on his desk; he would look through the books in the morning after the jog that Sirius recommended. Remembering that Sirius didn't tell him if the potion would transform him as he slept, he stripped to his boxers, got under the covers, and set his glasses on the his very small, half broken nightstandbefore he took a few breaths and chugged the potion.

_'It tastes… like the colour tan?' _Harry mused, baffled as to how such a flavour existed. He currently felt nothing unusual though. _'At least it feels like water. I don't think I could deal with the same disturbing chunky texture of polyjui -"_

That was about the time Harry's vision spun and he passed out.

_**TO BE CONTINUED!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four!_

_Dream Begins!_

_Opening his eyes Harry found himself lying down, as he turned his head from side to side he could see many strange creatures running about; they all looked normal apart from the fact that they all seemed to be silhouettes of what animal they represented. A squirrel shaped silhouette ran up and chattered next to him before he shifted and it shot off, seemingly melting into its surroundings. Harry could see its eyes still, the colours were reversed, the whites of its eyes were black, while its iris was a milky white. He looked up, only to find a purple sky with two red moons beaming down on him, looking around, it became obvious that he was in some kind of forest; the trees were white, black and purple and all of them looked like strange inversions of the foliage he was used to._

_Trying to rise, he stumbled, falling back down. He looked over his body to find out why, only to stare and cry out in shock. He had four legs instead of two and he was covered with black fur that seemed to move constantly, even without a breeze. The noise that escaped his mouth hadn't been human, he'd let out a canine yelp and with the sound clarity came to him, he must be in a vision to find out what his Animagus form he was._

_Wanting to know what sort of canine he was, Harry decided that the best cause of action was to find some clear water and look at his reflection. Trying to get up he discovered was harder than he thought it would be, with a bit of practice he managed to stand, only to fall over as he began to walk. It took a few tries before he was able to walk slowly and as he did he looked around, watching in awe as the shadow creatures jumped effortlessly in and out of the shadows. Kicking himself for not realizing earlier, this must be how the creatures moved about, from shadow to shadow, until they had to move were there were no shadows. Thinking about where he was for the first time, taking in the sights, the sky, the moons and the foliage he couldn't be on earth still, maybe this was a different dimension or maybe just an elaborate hallucination brought about by the potion. Trying to use the shadows to move like the other creatures around him proved difficult at first but with persistence he was able to travel a meter then two as he discovered there seemed to be paths within the shadows which connected them. Some paths seemed longer than others and at the end of each path was a wall, or doors which lead back into the forest. He wondered if there were paths that lead back to his dimension, or if they had been blocked by wizards._

_As he travelled those shadow paths looking for water or something reflective he found himself becoming tired, it seemed that traversing used a lot of energy, so slipping out of a door he decided to walk instead. Wandering around the forest, his gait becoming more graceful with every step as he quickly learned how to move his new body, Harry was amazed to see many of the strange looking shadow creatures, a few of which Harry recognised from the shape of animals in his own dimension, playing with each other. Whilst others were fighting each other, causing Harry to skirt around them using the Shadow Paths. It took what felt like hours but he finally reached the edge of the forest, he could see plains of grass from the edge but before he could leave the forest a huge black bear shaped beast came out of a shadow. It was larger than him and had a foot long horn in the middle of its head. Concerned as it started to charge at him, he was somewhat relieved when another beast emerged from the shadows, quickly bowed to him, and then stood in from of him, as if to protect him. The second beast was clearly a large wolf, which like all the other animals in the forest he had seen was made of solid shadow. Harry watched in awe for a few seconds as both beasts used the shadows to disappear and reappear in different places trying to outmanoeuvre their opponent, as they used the shadows of the trees and everything else around them to form spears that shot out trying to impale their target, and form walls to defend themselves. Knowing that this could be his only chance to make a run for it, he ventured into the grassy plains._

_Each blade of grass swayed and seemed to change between several different hues of iridescent black as the wind caused the field to make mesmerizing patterns. He started walking through the field, hoping to find a body of water soon. He caught sight of his feet and saw that his fur had become a bit lighter, almost grey. He also felt a bit weaker than he was in the forest, it wasn't much, but enough to notice; like the forest had been giving him power or maybe it as just the shade created by the leaves and trees?_

_Pondering his change in appearance, he was surprised as a wolf appeared out of the shadows. It was grey with a patch of white fur starting on its chin that ran in a line that continued down to his belly. He could tell from its posture that the wolf was going to try and enforce its dominance over him, and prepared to defend himself as the wolf rushed towards him._

_Harry was thankful he seemed to be a quick learner. As the grey and white wolf attacked, he dodged and weaved around its attacks, only using the shadows when he couldn't avoid them. There were foreign instincts trying to help and for a time, as he dodged spears of inky blackness, Harry attempted to ignore them but quickly realized that he was spending more time trying to suppress them than defending himself from the other wolf. Abandoning the attempt to suppress them he felt a sense of wholeness rush through him that he didn't know he was missing. His brain was suddenly aware of how cowardly this wolf really was, he was scrawny, and he only used shadow attacks and always franticly increased the distance between them when Harry got close. He was weak and was confidant in his own sense of superiority as he saw Harry get nicked and scratched by errant spears. Knowing he needed a plan, his human and wolf instincts worked together and came to an agreement, he would need to do something his instincts demanded he never do; act like prey; but in doing so would hopefully be victorious._

_It was a few more minutes of dodging before Harry saw his chance. As another spear hurtled towards him he jumped over the wave of darkness thrown wide but low to trip him up and sprinted into the grass land. His plan worked, but not in the way he was expecting. The wolf gave chase and Harry let one of the badly aimed spears puncture his left foreleg as he was distracted by what he'd been looking for, he'd seen a lake as he crested a hill when he was 'fleeing'. Tumbling to the ground with an overly loud and wounded sounding yelp he continued making pathetic whimpering sounds._

_Harry would have never expected a wolf to be able to swagger, or strut, much less both at the same time, but his striped opponent walked up to Harry's downed form slowly, but definitely not cautiously, quite carelessly actually. Harry's whines stopped when the other wolf was standing above him. Stripe had less than a second to look down in confusion before Harry shot up and wrapped his powerful jaws around what was once white fur that was now turning red, as Harry's razor sharp teeth punctured the skin. With a sickening sound Harry's jaw clenched and he instinctively twisted his neck, tearing a good chunk of the flesh and fur he had in his mouth out._

_Harry wanted to spit out the meat in his mouth as Stripe bled out quickly and motionlessly on the grass bed, but genuine curiosity, both his own and the other's, made him swallow it. It was… good, surprisingly enough. He looked down at his twitching kill and felt the urge to eat more, but he needed to see what he looked like first, his meal would wait._

_As Harry left the defeated wolf, he slowly and painfully limped towards the water. Laying by the edge and drinking a bit of water, he rested as the constant dodging had worn him out. His thirst sated, he pulled his head back and gazed at himself. What stood out prominently were the ruby red eyes staring back at him, fortunately they were a different shade than Voldemort's, much to his relief. He caught several flashes of red in his fur, the first and by far most intimidating was the fresh blood still dripping down his muzzle. The second were his ears, both of which were a dark red that blended well with his charcoal coloured fur, which was no longer moving, nor pitch black. It was like now that he knew what he looked like the silhouette was gone. The second was his tail that wagged back and forth behind him, turning his body so he could get a better view of the rest of himself in the lake, his brow creased as he saw… feathers? Yes, there were definitely feathers on his back, tipped the same red as his ears and the tip of his tail. He tried of move his shoulder blades in an attempt to dislodge whatever it was on his back only to watch in growing shock as wings unfolded from his back. The wingspan, from what he knew of birds and other kinds of flying creatures, was worryingly small. Regardless of this fact, Harry knew, without the foreign and yet familiar presence in his mind even telling him, that he could fly with them._

_Harry, entranced by the possibilities such appendages gave, crouched, spreading his wings as best he could, and jumped. He only felt the wind in his fur for a few seconds as he shot into the air before everything went dark._

_o0OoO0o_

_Harry jerked upright, and was on his feet in an instant, now significantly shorter and lower to the ground. Glancing around he only saw normal trees, undergrowth, and a few stray creatures; none of which were magical. Harry gave his body a quick once-over, but aside from the same all encompassing inky blackness he couldn't see what his form was, or even get a good idea, the only clue he had was that he was smaller than his wolf form and that it was also a quadruped._

_He stood in subdued shock,shock about having another vision and that he seemed to have two forms. His first was a surprisein and of itself,as having a winged wolf form that could control shadows was unheard of and if he remembered_ The Monster Book of Monsters _correctly he was some kind_ _of shadow wolf, racking his brains he could not identify the species however._

_Shaking his head he decided once again to try and find something reflective so he could see what he looked like. Walking was easy and remarkably similar his wolf form but as he ambled along he felt restless and slow. Speeding up to a trot the feeling remained, growing more insistent. Growling in the back of his throat he started running, faster and faster he went, his surroundings actually blurring as he sprinted forward, but he knew, in the same way he knew his wolf form could fly in some fashion, that he could manoeuvre perfectly through the most difficult of obstacles at full speed. The feeling disappeared and Harry was left with the feeling of freedom as foliage whizzed past him. He saw a log up ahead and would have grinned if his muzzle would have allowed it. Bracing himself, he hopped up onto the log and launched himself up into the air at full speed. He enjoyed the experience of hanging in the air for several seconds before reality reasserted itself and his eyes widened as he saw where he was about to land._

_With a wide-eyed meow, which was actually Harry muttering a quiet "fuck.", he plummeted into the slow moving stream he'd just hurled himself straight at. Once again a foreign presence made itself known and this time Harry accepted his other half's aid instantly. His animal side knew how to swim, apparently, because Harry surfaced quickly and reached the shore within seconds. For the first time Harry had to calm a mind that wasn't his own, the animal instincts raged inside his head at getting wet, but with some effort he calmed them._

_With a full body shake Harry calmed his other half completely as he shook the water off of himself. Trotting over to the water's edge he saw familiar green eyes staring back at him which now contained a paper thin vertical line in them. He was a cat of some kind, Harry decided, as he looked himself over. He was large, larger than even Hermione's Kneazle hybrid Crookshanks,by a good ten inches or so, but unlike Crookshanks his fur matched his raven black hair._

_Harry realized from reading_ The Monster Book of Monsters _again that this form was afull-bloodedKneazle, just before a familiar darkness enveloped him._

_o0OoO0o_

_Harry suspected that he would wake up within his bed after learning of his last form, but to his great shock, he didn't. When his eyes opened again, he saw the sky as a burning red with two suns, both glowing white hot in the sky. As he looked around some more Harry realized that he was in another dimension again. This one looked strangely like what he imagined Mars looked like, everything was a light rust-red, with not a speck of green in sight._

_He saw many mountains, some were volcanic; in fact, he could see some that were active right now; oozing glowing orange lava. It looked like he was on top of the tallest of the mountains and as he looked down, he saw the land had geysers of fire sprouting from some of it. He could see many animals below him; most of them were scaled, which wasn't really surprising seeing what kind of world this was but he could also see a few phoenixes and some other types of birds he wasn't familiar with flying in and out of the volcanic lava, surprising him as he didn't know they could do that. Looking down towards the ground, there were many more strange fire creatures, although he didn't recognize most of them, some looked like wolves, horses and huge lizards. Upon the lizards were white skinned humans, they looked slim and sickly but they were all behaving perfectly normal. While they all looked different, like all humans did, they seemed to share the same hair and eye colour, which was snow white and pale yellow, respectively. Every single one of them also had completely white skin, there was no difference in tone, which confused Harry, as the blazing suns should have given them very dark tans easily. He pondered on why these humans looked like this; was it because of this dimension somehow? Was there something different about it that made them all the like that? Maybe it was the sky or the suns - he could only wonder. Harry watched them for a while, doing all sorts of jobs, farming, collecting water that looked like it was clear red, as opposed to Earth's clear blue, and many other tasks._

_Seeing no danger, he decided to see what he looked like. As he climbed down the mountain he looked down at himself and sighed. Once again all he could see was a fume-like shadow, this time it was patchy yellow, he could see spots on the underside of his neck, belly, and tail. He was clearly a dragon of some kind but going by the general shape of what he could make out of his body he didn't recognize itand he was sureit wasn't in the_ The Monster Book of Monsters.

_He could make out wings on his back so he stretched them and attempted to take off. Shockingly, he seemed to be a master flyer right off the bat, cutting through the skies with grace that belied his size. Once Harry was confident he'd mastered flight he started to fly down to the water when he sensed something in the air. He looked downwards and saw ten flaming rings, portals, appear in the air. Out of the portals came out twenty dragons; from what he could remember from the_ The Monster Book of Monsters, _they were Hungarian largestone in the front of the group had a banner that he couldn't recognize clutched in one of its dragon within him recognized it, though,and wasn't happy to see it. A haze of red covered his vision and his instincts took over._

_The leader of the pack and the two dragons closest to it dove down and landed on the ground, but Harry, or rather, his dragon side, didn't care about the stragglers. The still flying dragons were bunched in a group, so he flew straight down towards them, his massive form gaining speed. Harry tried to reassert control, but the dragon was adamant on killing the opposing force they were plummeting towards. Harry quickly worked out a compromise, and told his other half as best as he could with just feelings that they would work together or not at all. The dragon agreed, hesitantly at first, but wholeheartedly as they both melded further and became one._

_With a new reason for killing them appearing in his mind as the melding left him with knowledge of who these dragons were; a rogue group of his subjects that felt they could overthrow him by destroying his capitol settlement, Harry reached the dragons. The Horntails didn't even get a chance to look up as the claws of Harry's forelegs and the spikes on his wings tore through them. The falling corpses of the dragons falling beside him shielded him from the waves of flame the few still living Horntails shot at him. Levelling out of his dive he felt a warm feeling of power in the back of his throat. The instincts gained allowed him to compress the fire building in his mouth until he could hold it no longer and opened his mouth. The fire that poured from his maw wasn't a wave of fire like the Horntails', but a condensed beam of heat that tore through the still living enemy dragons, their flame retardant hides doing nothing as they were all killed, the ones engulfed in the attack turning to ash in an instant, while the last unlucky dragon was seared in half as the attack got thinner and thinner, the power that fuelled it used up._

_Turning his attention to the still living dragon he dove towards the ground. Apart from the leader and the two dragons that went with him, three other dragons were able to land. Harry and the dragon within him were angry that these three had landed and missed their deaths in the sky. However, these six dragons were being kept back from doing much harm, by a handful of humans, who were wearing black armour, which Harry guessed by the scales was made from the scales of the dragon he was currently sharing a body with, on their right shoulder was a black dragon's head. Although they were doing well with their twin swords, they begun to have trouble when the dragons began to shrink and shift. It took Harry a second to realize they had become human like beings, they were at least eight foot tall. They also still had their tails, their long neck and heads; they were wearing a dragon like helmet, and black armour. Their feet were still were dragon-like. Regardless, Harry's massive form hit the ground with an earth shattering impact. Two of the three dragons, now dragon/human hybrids, that escaped their deaths in the sky, were crushed when his two front legs landed square on top of them, it was in a rather messy fashion; similar to a sledgehammer smashing a can of tomato soup. The Leader and the two men that came with him turned to see what the sound was, only to stumble back as they saw Harry with the third dragon that had escaped death in the sky hanging from his mouth as he was walked towards them. Reaching out for the Leader, Harry grasped the clearly terrified hybrid. The armour he was wearing was the purest black and very intricate but it did nothing as Harry slowly closed his claws around him. Metal groaned and the being inside the suit screeched in pain, his bones breaking in dozens of places before one of his ribs punctured his heart and he died. Turning, Harry watched the other two dragon flee, clearly terrified._

_As he tossed the broken suit of hamburger and scrap metal away Harry sensed that the dragon within him was pleased with his brutality but upset about the two that escaped. They had tried to take control over his domain, he was their leader; their ruler, and they had seemed to forget he held this position for a reason. He would have to deal with the rest later, to prove to them who ruled this dimension. However, Harry felt his inner dragon's anger, he wondered where his kinsmen were, as they should have been there to help him, alongside his humans._

_Needing a drink after the fight, Harry lumbered towards the water hole. As he did so, he heard the humans chanting something. Although he didn't recognize the language, he did seem to be able to understand part of what they were saying, "All Hail the Dragon King!" They chanted. His inner dragon was even more pleased. He knew the humans of his world would do whatever he wanted, even if it meant dying for him._

_Harry quickly quenched his thirst quickly before he pulled his head back and looked at himself. He hadn't realized it before but he was large, even by dragon standards. He was at least twice the size of the largest dragon that he fought that day. His head was smooth with thick scales starting at the top of his head and pointing backwards. He had a lot of spikes on him, actually. His wings were covered in them and so was his tail. That presented a problem, Harry decided, what if he wanted to give Hermione or someone else a ride on his back?_

_As soon as he thought this his form shifted. He became small, and more humanoid. Unlike the other dragons though he didn't become human, he seemed to be a mix between a dragon and a human. His new form was bipedal, and he was taller than the hybrids that he fought not long ago, by at least four or five feet in height. He still had the same scale colouring, dark grey everywhere but on his chest and the front of his neck, which were golden yellow. The spikes that had previously made him look even more dangerous were now gone, replaced by more scales. His tail was still there, but only the very end of it was spiked. His face didn't look like it changed at all, still long and smooth. Like the Basilisk he'd fought in his second year and he still had his dragon like legs._

_He was about to flex his wings, which he still retained, but before he could think more about his appearance, he sensed the same feeling that he felt before the fight, and tensed for battle again, his form shifting back into his full dragon state. But as fire portals appeared again, when ten dragons came out of it, more Hungarian Horntail dragons, the dragon within him was both glad and angry when he saw the banner they carried. These were the ones that were meant to help him in the first place. Although Harry wasn't sure how, he could tell that these dragons were female, and they all belonged to him. They were his elite guard/mates and as soon as the dragons landed, Harry was surprised that he could understand them as they begged forgiveness because they were delayed from helping him by more hostile forces; the blood covering them all attested to their story, so Harry had no reason to doubt them._

_The dragon was pleased, he purred with pleasure at their bloodstained scales, the blood of his enemies, it was a good look, an enticing one. He approved of them killing, just as he'd trained them to, but they also knew when they were needed. They had felt his call and had ignored it, even if only temporarily, and with a legitimate reason, they would need to be punished. Harry felt his control being taken away again, but this time the dragon within assured him he had things well in hand. Harry watched as his new body walked up to the Dragon holding the banner and growled at her. She was instantly on her back, her stomach bared submissively as she looked up at him with golden eyes full of devotion. Harry shivered as he felt the scales part on his lower belly and his thick ribbed thirteen foot cock, large even on his massive frame, began to slide free of its pouch. Harry's world faded to black once again, but not before he felt his cock roughly enter the female below him as he mounted her and showed her his displeasure at her tardiness. The rush of power, of dominance and pleasure, even just the barest sliver Harry felt, was intoxicating._

_o0OoO0o_

_Harry was almost annoyed as he didn't find himself back in his bed, but laying on his side on some kind of black rock. Obsidian, a small part of his mind whispered, its voice gentle. Harry laid there for a few moments, as he absorbed that he had a fourth form. His member, apparently, even in this new form, was engorged from the feelings he'd felt as he left his dragon form and slowly shrank as he calmed down. Harry opened his eyes and stared up and the purple sky, or at least what sky he could see through the thick covering of dark clouds, the bright blue sun bathing everything in its light, the radiance seemingly shining straight through the clouds, as if they weren't there. He was in another dimension again. He got to his feet, his experience with quadruped animals allowing him to easily adapt to his new form._

_Harry looked around. There were unicorns, dozens, maybe even hundred of them, all walking in a straight line. They were herded by... Elves, it looked like, hundreds of them. They had golden skin and were only a few feet tall, even the tallest among them barely reaching the shortest unicorn's back. They were all dressed in tunics and robes and wielded long staves, a golden crescent moon topped each of them. The one he looked at had a star shaped brown spot right between his eyes. He wasn't sure if it was a birth mark on the first elf he looked at, but it seemed to be something they all had._

_Harry himself was standing on a rock formation, high above the moving herd. Why was he up here? The same gentle feeling in the back of his mind, the voice of an ancient being of kindness, sent him a burst of knowledge, and suddenly Harry knew, He was this herd's champion, their protector from the hunters that sought to kill them. He did so not because he had to, but because it was his herd, his_ family. _The feeling of protectiveness that surged through him was purely from Harry, and it impressed the gentle being. It was about to consent tousing its form, but Harry's head snapped to look at a bush as the sound of rustling caught his attention. Unknown to him the elves stopped walking and tensed as well, seeing the beast on the rocks glaring at the spot the noise was created from._

_Harry saw something move. Peering closer he saw another elf pull back a bow behind a cover of leaves. This one was much taller. Its skin was also a light purple. A Drow, Harry recognized. He didn't have time to think any more as the presence in his mind tried to assert control. Like its voice, it was gentle, but fuelled by a protective instinct that rivalled and surpassed Harry's own. Instead of handing over control he offered to share it, the presence seemed happy with this choice, and Harry welcomed the sense of completeness that he had become accustomed to with every form so far. The being was gathering energy, and Harry instantly knew what it was doing and improved the attack._

_The skies screamed as a jagged line of lightning shot towards the ground. The presence had simply tried to call down a single bolt of lightning to hit the Hunter, but Harry, having years of manipulating his own magic did something even better. The lightning hit Harry instead, caught by something on his head, before it split off into seven separate Jagged bolts that flash-fried the Hunter in the tree, and his six comrades that had been hiding in other spots that Harry's sensed, before they could fire a single shot._

_Harry felt the approval and happiness of the gentle beast and felt proud of himself. He tried to take a step butalmost stumbledon the now concave surface. He looked down, only to find he was standing in a crater. The lightning had built up on whatever was on his head for a second or two before being fired and it had melted the Obsidian around him. It was now highly reflective and smooth. Harry took the time to see what this form looked like. With a start he recognized what he was; a black unicorn, also known as a Battle Unicorn._ _They were the opposite of unicorns in looks, their hide was a deep black while the fur around their hooves was white. The horn, which was what he'd manipulated the lightning with, was still crackling with static, making it glow more gold than it normally would. What stood out the most though was his mane and tail. Both didn't seem to be solid, but made of a midnight blue smoke that shifted endlessly, shimmering faintly in the light._

_Harry felt the ancient Battle Unicorn give his thanks and blessing to use his form whenever he wished in the future before his world faded to black._

_o0OoO0o_

_Harry was already upright when he opened his eyes. He looked down at his form and smirked. For once, he recognized his form. Despite whatever kept him from seeing himself before, he saw a reflection he would recognise anywhere, as it was the shape of his first friend. He was an owl._

_As soon as he realized this the blob of shadow that obscured him settled, solidifying into jet black feathers. Harry's mind seemed untouched however; he couldn't feel ano - wait, there it was. His inner owl was timid, cowardly even. After becoming so many dominant animals Harry almost launched an attack on the other presence, attacking its weakness, but he held back. This was an animal of flight, escape, and while it was still a predator, Harry himself was still in the mindset of the top predators of the magical world. Harry let his mind drift until a haze, the same comforting feeling he would slip into while he flew on his broom as his new body leaned forward and plummeted off the tree. Barely a foot from the ground his wings caught him and he shot parallel to the ground before pulling up until he was above the tree cover._

_He was back on Earth in a lush green forest with a cloudless blue sky above him raining a gentle warmth down upon him, he could even see a town on the horizon. Harry ignored this as he flew, revelling in the freedom the air granted him._

_The owl, coaxed by Harry's love of flying, came out of hiding and melded with Harry as it felt the joy of another lover of aviation. Together they dipped, dived, and spun through the air, performing complex manoeuvres that not even Harry on a broom could do on his best day. Harry enjoyed it all. The stress of the battles, the dragons in particular, the raging emotions the last few seconds in that form created in specific, drifted away as Harry lost himself in flight and as he did so, he didn't realize that darkness took over him._

_o0OoO0o_

Harry opened his eyes. He had been so engrossed in his flying he hadn't even noticed the dream ending and he was back in Privet Drive. He was in the middle of corkscrewing around a tree seconds earlier, which didn't translate to his human body laying down very well, causing him to roll off his bed with a surprised yelp.

_TO BE CONTINUED!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five!_

It had been four hours since Harry awoke from his dreams and during this time Harry had taken the first two potions to help him become healthy and strong. He'd also taken an hour-long run around the town. After his run, he went to the nearby forest and unpacked his tent, which amazed him even more once he saw it from within and had some breakfast - a full English breakfast. So here he was, sitting in the main bedroom as he thought about his forms, he was still shocked that not only did he had one, but in fact he had five Animagus Forms, a Shadow Wolf of some kind, a Kneazle, some kind of black dragon, a battle unicorn and a black owl. What was also shocking was that out of the five of them, four of them were magical and three of them were both powerful and had an elemental power, shadow, fire and lightning, respectively.

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard, Sirius's voice, _"Harry Potter!"_

As he heard his name, Harry picked up the mirror, "Hi Sirius." Harry said, the image of Sirius appearing in the mirror as he placed it on the bedside table.

"_Morning Harry,"_ said Sirius, _"How was your night? Did you find your form or forms last night?"_

"Yeah you could say that," Harry said with a smirk, and then he began telling Sirius the dream that he had the night before.

Once Harry told Sirius about his dream, he saw that the man's face was covered in naked shock, and he wasn't sure why. Worrying... Wasn't this what was meant to happen? "Sirius what's wrong, wasn't I suppose to have that kind of dream?" Harry asked, concerned.

"_Not..."_ Sirius started, but stopped and reworked what he was saying,_"You're only meant to get an image of the form/forms you're meant to become. Not... sharing a body with them. Not where you feel what they feel and all that, so you know everything there is you need to become them. That's what research is normally for, to learn everything there is to know about the beast you would become before you begin the transformation. If your dream was for real, then half of your work is already is done and so you don't need the notes your parents and I had for all the forms you might have I can say that like me, your parents would be proud and just as surprised by your forms, we would never have thought you would become a magical animal, although we hoped you might, let alone have_four_."_

"What do you mean papers that you and my parents made?" Harry asked, "And now that I think about it, why did you give me the box? I don't think you would have given it to me simply to live up to being Lord Potter or the Boy-Who-Lived. Sirius, what aren't you telling me?"

Sirius sighed, he had hoped he wouldn't have to tell Harry this so soon, but he had the right to know, so with a sigh he said, _"You're right Harry, there is more to it than you living up to being Lord Potter or the Boy-Who-Lived, although you being Boy-Who-Lived is part of it. First off Harry, what do you know of prophecies?"_

"If it wasn't for the end of last year, I would say it was load of rubbish," Harry said honestly, "Are you telling me that I have a prophecy hanging over my head?"

"_I'm sorry Harry but put simply; yes."_ Sirius said sorrowfully, _"But right now I'd rather not tell you exactly what it is. You see, there are people that can take it from your mind. So until I know you can protect it, I won't tell it. This is why I'll be teaching you Occlumency."_Seeing Harry confused look, Sirius went on to say, _"Occlumency is a kind of mind magic, it helps to protect you from people who can use the mind magic Legilimency, which allows to read a person's mind, which I'll teach you once you learnt Occlumency. Anyway, I was going to teachyou Occlumencyas it'll help with your Animagus related stuff. Once you transform into you Animagus formOcclumency will helpyou to protect_your_mind from your animal's mind, it won't completely suppress it and I'm sure for the first few times you'll do things you normally wouldn't do as a once you've transformed for a few timesyou'll start to have more control until the animal mind won't really affect you at all. Do have the Marauder's Box, as I like to call it?"_

"Yeah I have, give me a minute," Harry said with a smile, he liked the name for the box. He took out the three by three inch box from the bag he brought with him, Harry correctly realized that if the saying _"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good,"would expand the box,_then saying _"Mischief managed,"_would put the box back to the three by three inch box.

After saying the password that would make the box bigger, Sirius said, _"In the third drawer the first two books you'll see will be_A Beginner's Guide to Occlumency_which will show you the basics of how to build up your mental shields. Now the next book that you'll find under it, is called_An Advanced Guide to Occlumency,_this book will explain ways of trapping your mind and setting up defences in case someone attempts to break in. But I wouldn't worry about it, you won't need the second book for a while yet, but I thought it be useful to understand what Occlumency can do."_

Once Harry took the two books out of the third drawer, he looked through the first book, _A Beginner's Guide to Occlumency._ As he did so, he said honestly, "You know Sirius, I still shocked that I've got an Animagus form let alone five of them, four being magical and three of them were powerful ones."

"_I wasn't worriedthat you weren't going to bean Animagus,"_ said Sirius, _"Because both of your parents were. So it wouldn't be a surprise that you were as well. Yes, your mum was an Animagus too, I'll tell you that story another time."_ Sirius added as he saw Harry about to inquire further, _"We never thought you would become a Multi Animagus or a Magical Animagus. I have to say Harry, you must be very powerful. The three powerful are the_ _most_ _powerful of their race. The Battle Unicorn you already knew about, however, the winged shadow wolf you saw is known as the Royal Shadow Wolf, the most powerful and rare of their kind. The same for your dragon form, no one knowsits true name, but we call it the Black Royal Dragon due to every known dragon acting like it's their king. But from what you told me, I'm a bit surprised, as none of the dragons that we knew of can transform into a dragon/human hybrid. If what you say was true, then we need to research more about dragons. Anyway, once you learn the basics of Occlumency,we can start you on transforming into the shadow wolf,seeing that it was the first you saw and isyour main form."_

Harry was understandably surprised but excited at the news about his wolf and dragon form, they were both rare and very powerful that they were treated like royalty by their species, at least the dragon was. Harry wished that Sirius was with him so he could have a face-to-face talk with him. "I wish you were here, Sirius, it would make things much easier."

"_I know, Harry, I know,"_Sirius said sadly, _"But as you know, in England I'm a Wanted Criminal, and I would be given the Dementor's Kiss the moment I was caught."_

"I know, Sirius, I know, but -" that's when he thought of something, something that he was thinking about since Sirius escaped Hogwarts. "But Sirius, I think you can come back, and don't give me that look," Harry added as he saw Sirius giving him a look that he was crazy, "Are you or are you not a wizard? Are you going to tell me that there aren't any spells to change your looks?"

Sirius blinked stupidly as his mind froze. He'd never thought about changing his looks, he wouldn't have to run and he could help his godson with the idiotic destiny that fate set for Harry. However, something came to him, _"Harry, that's a great idea,but there a problem with the idea,"_Sirius said grimly, _"There's a spell that can cancel spells if a wizard or witch wanted, it's a small chance, but still a chance, that a wizard or witch could cast that spell and find out who I am."_

Harry didn't think about that, if a wizard or witch cast that spell on Sirius, he would be taken away from him again, something he didn't want. Then he remembered his second year, when he and his friends used a potion called Polyjuice Potion, where they changed forms. He knew that potion won't work for Sirius, but still, "Sirius, is there a potion that can permanently change your looks, a potion that somebody can't cancel with a spell and needs another potion to undo?"

Sirius had to think about that. To be honest, apart from the Polyjuice Potion and a few other potions, he wasn't sure if there was a potion that could semi-permanently change a person's looks. However, it didn't mean that it couldn't be done, and he thought that he had heard once that his family knew about such a potion. So he said with a weary smile,_"Harry, Ican't say for sure there's a potion like that, but before you say anything orbecome discouraged, Iseem to remember hearing about a potion that my family made that could be similar. I need to do some research about it first, but if I'm remembering right, your plan might work. But the problem would be if there is such a potion, is my identity."_

"Well I've thought about that too," Harry said slyly, "And I got an idea for your new name from your nickname, Padfoot. The name I was thinking was Patrick Footman, Patrick from Pad, as many people call a person named Patrick, Paddy. And the surname Footman, from, well," Harry left that as it was; there was no need to explain where the name came from, as it was easy enough to know. "As for the paperwork, if you're willing to spend a few hundred Galleons, I think that the goblins would be willing to help you to gain a new identity."

"_Harry, are you sure that the Sorting Hat didn't put you in the wrong house?"_ Sirius asked disbelievingly, the idea was rather devilish, something he hadn't thought of within the time he'd been free._"Your idea is worthy of a Slytherin and a Ravenclew."_

"Well the Sorting Hat did say I could do well in any of the houses, and that I would go far in Slytherin." Harry replied. "But it was after meeting Draco Malfoy and finding out that the person who killed my parents came from Slytherin, I asked not to go there - so I ended up in Gryffindor."

Sirius could only but nod at this new information about his godson, if he met Draco Malfoy and found out that the killer of his parents was in a house that he meant to go in, he wouldn't want to go there either._"Harry, before I leave and let you read_A Beginner's Guide to Occlumency,_so you can start learning to transform in your forms, there's two other things I need to tell you about."_Sirius said, _"The first is that I want you to start wearing thebracelet, as the changes in your bodywill start , in the first drawer, you'll find a silver like potion. I want you to drink it as soon as possible, although I'm not sure, I suspect there might be some blocks on your magic. As I said, I'm not sure, but the silver like potion will undo any blocks you might have. So if there isn't anything else, I'll talk to you soon, it'll be a few days, maybe a week before we can talk again, and if I'm lucky the next time we talk I can tell you that yourplan has worked."_

"No, that's all Sirius," Harry said after a moment of thought, a bit shocked that he might have some magical blocks on him. "I'll talk to you soon, and_please_be careful." He stressed before closing the mirror.

After shutting the mirror down, he put the bracelet on, and as he did so, the bracelet slowly sunk into his skin; until the only thing left was a small black tattoo. As the tattoo appeared, Harry examined it; it looked like a rope of chain wrapped around his wrist. The links were thin, but long, and it was more of a really dark blue than black, like he'd first thought.

After examining the tattoo, Harry took the silver potion that Sirius told him about. As he drank it, he didn't seem to feel all that different, as he thought he would. So he assumed he didn't have any blocks on him. He would have been wrong however, as the first few were from his parents, put on him to keep his accidental magic at bay, and themselves, safe. A few others were from Dumbledore, to make him weak and easy to control. But thanks to the potion, they were now slowly dissolving, a little at a time to allow him to get used to more magic. He would never know about them, even when September rolled around, he wouldn't notice, as he would put the extra power down to his training, and learning his Animagus Forms.

_o0OoO0o_

For the rest of the summer Harry spent more and more time in his tent, away from the Dursleys. To Harry the more time he was away from them, the better, only going back now and then to keep up appearances. The Dursleys thought it was great to have the freak away from the house as much as possible, so for all involved it was the best summer they'd ever had.

For the first week and a half he spent reading _A Beginner's Guide to Occlumency,_page by page and beginning to work on his Occlumency shields. The book told him there were many ways to build Occlumency shields, the basic way is to clear one's mind and build an invisible shield around your mind, using force to expel the attacker from one's mind. A true Master of Legilimency could break though these shields so the book explained that the best way to protect the mind isn't to shield it, but to hide the memories in an imaginary construct like a castle or mansion. You used a construct because you could hide the memories within the rooms and according to the book it said that with the help of_An Advanced Guide to Occlumency,_you could set up traps and defences within the construct to protect your mind should someone look for your memories.

After some thought Harry decided to go for the more advanced way of protecting his mind as he suspected that both Snape and Dumbledore knew Legilimency. It would explain how they knew things that they shouldn't and so he made his mindscape, as the book called it, a forest like he dreamt about with his wolf form. He began to hide all his memories in the portals that were in his Shadow Path, it would take him most of the summer to complete the task but by the time he returned to Hogwarts all his memories would be hidden. He had also began to think about the defences he would use to defend his memories and he decided that he would put his inner animals into the Shadow Path. So even if they could access that part of the forest and find their way into the Shadow Path, they would still have to face his inner beasts before they could get to the portals and he very much doubted anyone able to get into the Shadow Path would get far with the wolf, dragon, and his Battle Unicorn in there.

It has been almost two weeks since Harry last talked to Sirius and Harry was getting worried seeing that he hadn't heard anything from him yet. Sure, Sirius said he might not be able to talk to him for a week as he had a few things to look into but Harry thought that he would contact him if something had came up. He knew that with the mirrors Sirius could have sent him word. It was at the end of the second week and Harry was taking his morning run before heading back to his tent in the forest to use the exercise room. As he was running he was also thinking on how he could find out what happened to Sirius, knowing that he couldn't go to the magical police, seeing that Sirius was a wanted criminal.

As Harry was thinking about how to find out what was happening with Sirius he saw a man looking in his mid thirties with red hair, sky blue eyes, wearing dark blue jeans, a white shirt, a black leather jacket and a black backpack on his back walked up to him. There was something about this man that made Harry feel that he should know this person but he didn't know how this was possible. As far as he could tell he'd never seen this man before so when the man started taking with an American accent he was surprised, "I'm sorry, young man, but can you help me, please?"

"Of course, sir," Harry replied, "What can I do to help?"

"My name is Patrick Footman, Padfoot to my friends," Patrick said with a playful smirk, "I'm looking for my godson, Harry Potter."

"Padfoot, is that really you." Harry whispered in surprised shock.

"It's me, Harry." said Patrick, "I'm sorry I haven't gotten back to you in the last week but once I found a potion to change my appearance I wanted to get all the paperworkdone before I came to see you. I know I should have called you but I wanted to surprise you."

"Oh Patrick." Harry said happily, as he gave Patrick a hug, "I don't care, I'm just happy that you're alive. So 'they' were able to get the paperworkthat you needed?"

"Yeah, 'they' were able to get me everything I needed," Patrick answered, "They even opened up a new account for me and made it so it looked like I'd been with them for years."

"That's great, Patrick," Harry smiled, "Let me show you where I'm staying for the summer." Seeing Patrick's confused face, he lead him to the forest and to where he was camped.

As Harry led Patrick to the forest, the disguised man was surprised that his godson was living in a forest. After all, shouldn't be living with the Dursleys? That was until Harry told him that he'd had a better time here, as both he and the Dursleys were happy that he wasn't living in the house anymore. Harry explained to Patrick that he could train better in the forest, seeing that there were many things he could use to get better at fighting and hunting. Patrick was happy that his godson was preparing himself to fight the Dark Lord that had ruined his and his godson's life and he committed himself to doing anything to help Harry live his life and get back at Voldemort.

So for the rest of summer up until the 24th of August Patrick helped train Harry to successfully transform into his shadow wolf and Kneazle forms. Apart for helping Harry with his transformation forms Patrick also taught him about the Dark Arts. When questioned about this,Patrick explained that most of the time _people_ made the Dark Arts evil, not the magic itself. Sure sometimes the dark influences of the magic did turn people dark and twisted but that was when they didn't perform a cleansing ritual to remove the negativity of the dark magic. Normal people who didn't perform the cleansing ritual ether didn't know about it or they thought that the dark influence of the magic would improve their 'Dark' spell casting. Harry was shocked when he heard this as many people had told him that the Dark Arts were evil, corrupting people until they were dark and twisted and if they only needed a cleansing ritual, why wasn't this taught?

Patrick explained that it was the wizard or witch using the magic not the magic itself that was evil, after all, everyday sort of spells like the levitation charm, the stunning curse or the summoning charm could be used for evil. The levitation spell, for example, could be used to levitate a person out over a cliff or high enough so that when you cancelled the charm the fall would kill them. For the stunning curse, if you put enough power into it, you could stop a person's heart and kill them. As for the last one, the summoning charm, you could pull someone head first down some stairs or try and summon them though a wall.

He then went onto the Dark Arts and explained that there were many he considered evil to use, like the Cruciatus Curse and spells that meant to kill people. When Harry asked what the Cruciatus Curse was, Patrick explained it was considered one of the three Unforgivables. The three Unforgivables were the Cruciatus Curse, a curse that causes great pain to someone, and in Patrick's opinion there was no way to use the curse for a good purpose. The other two Unforgivables were the Killing Curse and the Imperio Curse and to Patrick they shouldn't be called Unforgivables as they could be used for good. The Killing Curse could be used when a person was dying a slow and/or painful death which couldn't be healed by spells or potions, it would be a humane way of killing the person, quick and clean with no chance of it going wrong. As for the Imperio Curse it could be used in three ways, one would to stop someone from committing suicide, the other was as a means to get someoneover a phobia and the last was to control someone when they were threatening another person's life, after all if they were under your control they couldn't hurt anyone.

After hearing Patrick's reasons and warnings, Harry was more than willing to learn the Dark Arts.

When Harry began to learn the Dark Arts, he made sure to ask if it had anything to do with the prophecy that was hanging over his head. Sirius explained that this was the reason, and after checking Harry's Occlumency shields, which surprised Sirius as they were the best he had seen in a novice, he told Harry the prophecy. '_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month die… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not … and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…_' Sirius went on to explain that Harry's parents had told him the prophecy in case something happened to them, so that he could tell him about it when he felt the time was right. Sirius also explained that neither of them knew what this 'He will have power the Dark Lord knows not' was but Dumbledore who heard it firsthand had thought it was love and forgiveness. Both Sirius and his parents disagreed, James even had a good laugh over hugging the inhuman monster to death, so he and his parents planned to teach Harry everything that they knew, ensuring that Harry would know how to defend himself. Harry was outraged when he heard this, Dumbledore had known all about this and hadn't said or done anything to help Harry get ready for when Voldemort would one day return, causing Harry to start questioning Dumbledore's motives and planting a seed of distrust.

Although Patrick was teaching Harry many things about magic the main thing that he taught Harry was Parselmagic. The reason for this was twofold, not only was Parselmagic wandless, any opponent he fought wouldn't be able to understand what the spell being cast was. The reason people thought it dark was because not many people were able to do wandless magic, and of course the magic was spoken in Parseltongue, which is a sign in British eyes that the wizard or witch was dark in and of itself. For this magic, Patrick brought Harry many Parselmagic books from the Black library that they had used when generations ago there had been a daughter to the current head of theBlack family who could perform Parselmagic.

During one of their lessons Patrick suggested to his godson that he should start to build his own power base. When he saw Harry's concerned look he explained that when Voldemort returned one day he would have his own fighting force and to have allies in the Ministry of Magic ready to support his cause. After all, he pointed out, Dumbledoredidn't seem to be trustworthy so couldn't be relied upon to be on the same side as him.

By the twenty-fourth, his godson was a completely different child from when he'd helped him escape from Hogwarts. Harry was more confident in himself and had fixed his atrocious studying habits. He was well on his way to mastering wandless Parselmagic and he'd painstakingly gone over every spell, rune, arithmetic formula and potion he'd learned up until then and casted, carved, memorized and brewed them until he'd mastered them. He was also making good progress on his Animagus transformation, as yet only his Shadow Wolf and Kneazle forms were mastered but he could hold the others for a few seconds, aside from the dragon, as that form was proving more difficult. When Harry left on the twenty-fourth Patrick told Harry that he would see him over the next holiday for sure.

Harry decided that this had been the best summer that he ever had. Apart from having to spend some time at the Dursleys it had been brilliant. Living in the forest within the tent his godfather given him, where he had spent his time exercising and using the forest to get better at fighting and hunting. He'd also spent his time with his godfather and for the first time really got to know him and his parents.

As Patrick talk about his and his friends' past, he told Harry that to his great shame, he, Harry's father and their friends were nothing more than bullies when they started Hogwarts and sadly, James was the worst. Although most of the time their victims were people who 'deserved it' there were times when their victims had done no more than upset their group. James, the worst of them, used to bully people who looked at him wrong, didn't defer to him, or, when he got older, anyone who wanted to date his mother, Lily. Harry was upset and angry to hear this and had already guessed that their main victim was Snape, as it explained why Snape treated him the way he did. James did more to Snape than the rest of them and whilst they pulled pranks on him, it was only when he deserved it. Patrick explained that for James, apart from one time when he, Patrick, pulled a prank that went wrong and James saved him, James did everything he could to hurt and humiliate Snape, simply because he was friends with Lily and liked her a lot.

Harry, while understanding why Snape treated him badly, could clearly see that he wasn't like his father, since he hadn't bullied or humiliated Snape, promised himself he was going to call Snape out on his treatment at the next opportunity; pointing out to Snape how he was acting like a petty child with a grudge, or probably worse in Snape's opinion, like his father. Harry also felt ashamed of how his father and the other marauders had acted and was angry at them due to them being the reason Snape treated him so badly.

Patrick did explain that his father had changed after his sixth year but by then it was too late for Lily's and Snape's friendship and that they had split up just before the end of their fifth year. James had pulled a prank on Snape and when Lily tried to defend Snape, he had for some reason called her a Mudblood and ruined their relationship. For the following year Lily had spent most of her time alone and learnt to became an Animagus, her form being a Tiger; leading him and the others to call her Tiger-Lily. It was during the start of their seventh year when James changed that Lily finally, after years of disliking James, gave him a chance and not long after school they got married. Apart from other stories of his and Harry's parents' past,Patrick warned him that Snape had became a Death Eater, a follower of Voldemort, until he became spy for Dumbledore for reasons he didn't know. Knowing that Snape had become a Death Eater, Harry's opinion of Dumbledore fell further. Why was he was allowed to teach children? A more worrying question being, was he influencing those neutral in the Slytherin house to turn to Voldemort when he returned?

He was pleased with his progress with learning Parselmagic, he had also been able to transform into his Shadow Wolf and Kneazle forms. The first few times he made sure he was locked up in the tent, so that if his animal instincts took control of him it was within a controlled environment. But once he placed his animal sides into the Shadow Path within his mindscape, he began to explore the forest in both of his forms. The first time he'd come across a cat in heat when in his Kneazle form his control over his animal mind had shattered and his animal mind and body had then processed to fuck the cat. After the first round of mating, after he'd returned to his normal self, he found that he enjoyed the experience immensely, and he proceeded to work the female cat over until he was exhausted. From that point on his favourite hobby was to fuck any cats he could find when he had some spare time, causing Miss Figg many sleepless nights, kept awake by the yowling. By the 24th of August he had, by experimenting, also discovered that he could become human/wolf hybrid and was working towards becoming a human/Kneazle hybrid.

The last thing that happened to him before the 24th was that he learnt that his scar was something called a Horcrux. It was a few days before he had to leave for the Weasleys and he had a strange nightmare about Wormtail, a snake and a strange looking baby. They were plotting to kill someone, him, he thought and at the end of the dream the snake killed someone he didn't recognize. After telling Patrick about the dream, he got worried and began to run a few spells on Harry. He was horrified to find out that Harry's scar was a Horcrux and explained that a Horcrux was basically a soul jar. A soul jar allowed the creator to remain alive making it impossible for a person to truly die. And by the looks of it, Patrick believed that Harry's scar was Voldemort's Horcrux. Thinking about it, Harry asked Patrick if the enchanted diary in his second year could also have been a Horcrux and if so about how they would find out how many HorcruxesVoldemort had made. He also asked how they would remove the Horcrux from his head without killing him. Patrick, not knowing how to make a Horcrux, let alone remove one, assured Harry that it would be immediately fatal. After all he'd had it for years, but that he would look through the Black library for an answer and call in some favours he was owed whilst Harry was back at Hogwarts.

When the 24th of August came he went to the Weasleys for the Quidditch World Cup and for the first time he was sad to leave his holiday home, as he would be leaving his godfather; something he didn't want to do but did so as not to raise any unwanted questions at the moment. So, saying goodbye to Patrick, he went to the Dursleys' homeand waited to be picked up.

During his time at the Weasleys he went to the nearby forest to have some fun in his forms, spending most of his days exploring. During the Quidditch World Cup he was upset about the Death Eaters attacking, but decided he couldn't do anything about them even though both he and his animal sides wanted nothing more than to show them who the alpha male was. The risk of everyone discovering what he could do was too great, however, so he had left them be.

_TO BE CONTINUED!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter Six!_

As Harry left the Maine Coon behind him he was smiling inside at the sense of accomplishment he'd gained from dominating the large cat. Over the summer he fucked the nearby stray cats, taking pleasure in mating Mrs. Figg's part Kneazles, keeping the woman awake at night by the loud yowling of the queens. He'd done it as he was curious to experience the feeling of fucking them but it was nothing like fucking that Maine Coon. When he'd originally left the Gryffindor Tower he was going to dominate the one cat that everyone hated, Mrs. Norris, to show her that there was a new top cat in school and it had the added benefit that it would piss Filch off. Simply put, if the man was going to try and nail him with punishments for things he didn't do, well, he was going to return the favour and nail his cat. But as he started searching for the much loathed feline he saw some other males wandering towards a female Maine Coon. His Kneazle side was telling him that the female cat was in heat, more like screaming really, and he could guess what the others wanted from her. His Kneazle instincts wanted this cat for himself, however, and his human side didn't want sloppy seconds, so he took action and drove the other tom cats away so he could enjoy the female in peace.

His plan was to fuck the Maine Coon one time and then move on to find Mrs. Norris. But after the first mating all thoughts of anything but emptying every drop of his seed into the Coon left his mind. For some reason this cat was different, as if he had to prove something to her. After the first time he wanted to do it again and again, to dominate her and to make her his in some animalistic fashion, and for the next half hour he'd done just that, even though he wasn't sure why. It was like he knew exactly what this cat wanted and he was more than happy to do it for her. Thinking about it he realized that this wasn't the first time this happened, his Kneazle form was very empathetic to other creatures and felines in particular. He would have to read up on Kneazles again when he was less exhausted as every bit of energy he had was poured into the Maine Coon, literally, he was having trouble standing, let alone even walking straight.

Deciding his plans for Mrs. Norris could wait, he staggered back to the Gryffindor Tower and barely managed to hurl himself up onto his bed before he fell asleep, still in his Kneazle form, under the covers and dreamt about how all this started, how he became an animagus, a Multi-Animagus in fact, along with everything else he'd learned this past summer.

o0OoO0o

Harry slept for the next six hours and during the night he transformed back into his human form. Whilst he slept the tattoo around his wrest became a bracelet once again and disintegrated into nothing; the magic inside it spent. Once the bracelet was gone Harry's body began to slowly shift, growing from 4" 10' to 5" 8', his hair lengthening down to his shoulders, his bangs growing to cover his eyes and his muscles expanding on his frame. Working out in every form he had available to him had made him fit enough to make every witch, several wizards and maybe even a few of the teachers drool if they'd been able to see under his robes.

When Harry woke up and stretched out he realized he was in his human form again. But what was strange was that although he was wearing his glasses, his vision was blurry. When he took them off he was surprised that he could see clearly. Not sure why he could see so well, he stood. Instantly feeling dizzy and light-headed, he fell backward into a sitting position on the bed. Not sure what was wrong with his body, or why he had lost balance, he gave himself a look-over. He saw that his arms and legs were longer than when he had gone to bed. Looking more closely he could clearly see that his muscles had more tone than before, looking down he noticed he now had a six pack and then glancing further down he smiled, his dick had grown and his balls seemed bigger. If that particular bit of growth transferred over to his animal form he feared he may have to start warding himself. He already had a following of female cats that followed him around back at Privet Drive when he was in his Kneazle form. Shaking that thought off he noticed the tattoo on his arm had disappeared. He looked around for it, but couldn't find it. Since it was clearly gone, he decided that he would have to get accustomed to his new height, weight and centre of balance. But overall, he was very pleased with his new appearance. He knew his appearance would take a while to get used to, but he figured it would now be easy to get a girlfriend, which was well worth any discomfort.

It took a few minutes to regain his balance once he stood and started to walk about, but once he did he checked the time and found it was quarter to six in the morning. Seeing that he had some time before breakfast he decided to take his morning run as not only would this help him keep his physique, but it would also help him adapt to his new body. After putting his training gear on he left the Gryffindor Tower, smiling as he thought about how people were going to react to his new body.

o0OoO0o

It was half past five when Professor Minerva McGonagall awoke from her sex driven sleep, she was still in her cat form and felt very sore and sticky from the copious amount of sex with the black Kneazle the night before. She still couldn't quite believe what had happened. It had been years since she'd had sex like that; not since her husband Matthew had been alive. Although she felt that she'd betrayed him somehow, even if it was with just a cat, she knew that Matthew would want her to be happy, be it with a human or a cat and as she reflected on it she couldn't help but want nothing more than to see the black Kneazle and have him dominate her again.

As she transformed back into a human and walked back to her room on the seventh floor, near the Gryffindor Tower, she wondered if she would ever find a human like the Kneazle to dominate her. She wanted someone strong, good-looking and confident in himself that would be able to take her, push her to her limits and enjoy every second of it just as much as she did. She suddenly saw a black-haired hunk coming from around the corner, he looked like he was in his teens with a very toned body that the students of this school could only dream of. Her cat instincts were telling her that he was an alpha, not any old alpha but _The_ alpha that she had been looking for in her human form. Her human side was fighting this idea. She couldn't place who he was but he was definitely too young to be anything but a student. Looking closely at his face she was shocked as she saw green eyes and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. She couldn't believe it, the person in front of her was Harry Potter, one of her two favourite students, the other being Hermione Granger. She felt a pang of guilt that she had been _lusting_ over one her students and a fourteen year old one at that.

"Mr. Potter?" She asked. While she was almost sure that the person in front of her was Harry Potter, she had to make sure, as his appearance had just radically changed from yesterday and she just couldn't believe what she was seeing, no one could change that much in a few hours.

"Morning, Professor McGonagall." Harry said brightly, with a smile that Minerva hadn't seen in many years, a smile that James Potter used many times to try and get out of trouble. It had never worked with many of the Professors, not even with her but with Lily's eyes and this new confidence in him, and something she could not put her finger on, it was hard to fight. It didn't help that Harry was now talking with more confidence than she'd ever seen Harry show before. He normally tried to stay in the shadows, but now… "How can I help a lovely lady like you this fine morning? I'm off to take a run around the lake before breakfast." Harry inquired politely. Patrick had told him that if he was smooth and polite towards the professors it would go far, but he had also warned him that it didn't always work, so to be careful.

McGonagall pushed past her reluctance to punish the boy with the dazzling smile before her and finally said in a scolding tone. "Mr. Potter, can you tell me HOW your body has changed like it has overnight? What sort of magic or potions have you used to do this?" Really there was no other possibility option in her mind. Mr. Potter was a sweet boy but he lacked direction and drive, there was no way he would have spent his summer working on his physique and not just lazing about.

"Oh! It's not what you're thinking, Professor McGonagall," Harry assured her as he realized what his Professor was getting at, "Sure I took a few potions but that was over a month ago and I've been working out all summer."

"Please, Harry, don't lie to me," She said sharply, "I've taught you for three years now and you've never shown the kind of drive you would have needed to do that. Now tell me the truth."

"I know it's hard to believe, Professor, seeing how I've acted the past three years," Harry said, still a bit ashamed of himself. "But I met up with a wizard by the name of Patrick Footman over the summer and he knocked some sense into me. He came looking for me since he didn't have an heir, because he couldn't have one and he wanted to teach me what he knew so his knowledge wouldn't be lost," Harry said, looking sad, as what he said was true, Patrick told him that because of his stay in Azkaban he was no longer able to have children. So he set it up so Harry would be his heir and should he die Harry would get everything he owned. "Hearing the rumours about me, he wanted to see me to see if they were true or not and after finding out it was true, we talked about a few things. He made me think about some personal issues and then knocked some sense into me, made me want to come out of the shadows that I've always been hiding myself in. So with his help and training I became what stands before you, someone who'll do what it takes to be the best."

Minerva McGonagall was genuinely shocked and if she guessed right from what Mr. Potter told her, he'd been holding back on her, hiding himself away and never doing his best. But whoever this Patrick Footman was, she could sense even now that he had awakened something within Mr. Potter that was calling to her, something powerful and dominating. She could tell by the way Potter was talking he wasn't like before, he was more confident and wasn't the frightened boy he used to be. But still, "Mr. Potter, do you know how dangerous it was to take potions from an unknown wizard?" Professor McGonagall asked worriedly, "For all you know he could have used these potions to poison you. You, out of everybody in this world, should know to be careful in trusting an unknown wizard seeing that you're famous for defeating You-Know-Who and that there are still those out there who are loyal to the Dark Lord and would do anything to take revenge on you for defeating him. So you're coming with me to see Madame Pomfrey to see if these potions you took had any poisons or negative side effects. And if so, we can reverse them. You don't know what kind of damage or danger you could be in or done to yourself."

Harry could understand Professor McGonagall concern, he was the Boy-Who-Lived and, like it or not, many of Voldemort's followers had escaped Azkaban by buying their way out, or never being found out. Many of Voldemort's most loyal followers would want to pay him back for defeating their Lord and Master and they were only waiting for the right time to do so. Many of them hadn't done anything yet either because they hadn't been able to find him or because he was at Hogwarts and under the careful eye of Dumbledore, or many other reasons that he could and couldn't think of. But still he knew the truth about Patrick, so trying to tell her part of the truth, he begun to say, "Professor, I understand your concern, but I -"

"No excuses, Mr. Potter." Professor McGonagall snapped. Why couldn't her day be easy? She was more relaxed than she had been in decades, she simply wanted to focus on remembering the prior night a bit longer before dealing with this kind of thing. But it wasn't to be, "You're coming with me to the Hospital Wing to see Madame Pomfrey to make sure that the potions weren't a long term poison. So you can come willingly or I can stun you and take you there. Either way is fine by me."

Harry sighed, he wanted to take his morning run and see a friend he hadn't seen for a while, he knew that there was no point in arguing but it chafed him that someone was in control of his life once again, something he didn't like now that he was his own man. But thinking about it, this could be a good thing, he wanted to talk to Professor McGonagall anyway, so he said with a smile, "Alright Professor, I'll come willingly, I need to talk to you about my classes anyway." Then he thought of something, "Now I think about it, this might be for the best, I wouldn't want to start a rumour that I got this way though Dark Magic, by sacrificing thirty virgins or something, and with you there you can inform the Headmaster so that he doesn't jump to conclusions and try to undo my hard work." And with that he began to walk towards the Hospital Wing.

Minerva was surprised by his lack of resistance. She'd thought that Harry would put up more of a fight, as she knew how much he hated the Hospital Wing and she thought she would have to stun him. She was also shocked that Mr. Potter was implying that Albus would want him weak. That couldn't be right, sure if it was done by Dark Magic he would do so, for the safety of Harry, but to do so when it wasn't Dark Magic? She couldn't believe Albus would want to keep Mr. Potter in a weakened state. Lost in thought, she remained silent as she followed Harry to the Hospital Wing.

As Harry and Professor McGonagall walked towards the Hospital Wing, she couldn't keep her mind off what her student told her. "Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall started in her normal stern tone, "Can you tell me what you mean when you said you want to talk to me about your classes. Also, were you implying that Albus would want you unhealthy?"

Harry cursed himself, he didn't mean to imply anything - out loud anyway - especially in front of Professor McGonagall. But as he thought about it, if he could get Professor McGonagall as an ally, it would be quite the boon. He had been giving a great amount of thought about Patrick's idea and, like it or not, he would need allies, so why not try and recruit the head of his house? If he could get Professor McGonagall on his side, he could have a 'man on the inside', so to speak and someone in the school that was close to Dumbledore. The worst case scenario would be for her to tell the Headmaster and the rest of his schooling would probably be difficult.

"Oh, all right, I'll tell you but I don't think you'll like what I have to say." Harry warned her, hoping she might back down and avoid the worst case scenario. Hearing no response and taking it to mean she wasn't going to be swayed, he continued glumly, "I've been thinking a lot over this past summer and I realized that the Headmaster doesn't have my best interest in mind like he tells me and others that he does. I won't say anything about my home life, as it's personal, but I've told him how bad it was and hoped he could help me but he said I had to stay there, even though it was very clearly against my will."

Minerva McGonagall currently sported the glare that made her the most feared professor in Hogwarts, Snape wasn't, as he liked to think he was. "I told Albus they were the worst sort of Muggles." She muttered angrily. Seeing his look of anger, she went on to say, "Yes, Mr. Potter, I was there when Albus left you there, I tried to tell him that you wouldn't be welcome, but he wouldn't listen. I'm sorry I didn't do more to help but I didn't have the power to do so."

Hearing this bit of new news made Harry distrust the Headmaster a bit more than he already did. Although he was upset with Professor McGonagall, as she knew what his family was like, or at least had an idea and did nothing, she seemed honest when she said she had no power to help him. To Harry though, that didn't make difference, she could have tried more when he got to Hogwarts to help him. She might be able to help now, guilt was a powerful emotion, and Harry might be able to use it his advantage. He knew he had to be careful as it could just as easily backfire on him. Although if it worked McGonagall would be willing to help him without him asking her to do so in the future.

"Let's start with my first year and the philosopher's stone." Harry started explaining as he thought back, "There were many things that could have been different, but there are four main things I would like to point out. First is why the hell was the stone even at Hogwarts in the first place? Are you telling me that Voldemort was the first Dark Lord to try and get the stone from Nicholas Flamel? I wouldn't have thought so and now after thinking about it I'm pretty sure the stone was a fake to lure Voldemort into the school and to test me. Which leads to the second point of the year, why the hell were the defences so easy that three first years could get past them? If we could do so, Voldemort would have no problems getting past them and can you please tell me, Professor, whose bright idea was it to send four FIRST year students into the Forbidden Forest at night to search for an injured unicorn, whilst there's something that can kill a unicorn in the forest?" Harry asked her warily. That was one thing that had always bothered him. Why would his Head of House send a first year into Forbidden Forest at night to search for an injured unicorn when something that could kill a unicorn could still be in the forest? It could be anything from an honest oversight to a thinly veiled murder attempt.

Yet again Minerva McGonagall was shocked that morning, it was becoming a bad habit as it hadn't even been an hour since she awoke and the day was getting worse and worse by the minute. Hearing about three of the four things that Harry wanted to talk about regarding his first year, the angrier she got at Albus for it all. She had many times tried to tell him that it wasn't safe to keep the stone at Hogwarts and that the defences weren't suitable to keep the stone safe. But she accepted his word blindly that he had things well in hand and with everything that he had done in the past she believed him. But to hear that the stone could be a fake and might have been a trap to set Harry up made her even angrier. But what was worse was the detention that Harry was talking about had been changed by someone.

She stopped and turned to look at him, "Harry, you have my word you weren't meant to go into the forest, I would only assign that kind of detention to sixth and seventh years, as they would know more defensive magic just in case something happened. You and the others were supposed to be cleaning the Great Hall floors without magic, are you telling me someone sent you into the Forbidden Forest when it was made clear by _every Professor _that _no one_ was to go inside?" She asked him grimly.

"I'm afraid that I am, Professor." Harry said grimly. That was another nail in Dumbledore's coffin, he was the only one that could have set that up. He could see the anger in his Professor's face and he could tell that she was upset with the Headmaster. "For the last point I want to talk about regarding my first year and this time it isn't about Dumbledore, but _you._ You see, if you'd have listened to me about the stone, I wouldn't have needed to go down and 'save' it. I don't mean to be rude, Professor, but did you wonder at the time about _how_ I could have known about the stone, or who, even if I was wrong at the time about who I thought it was, was after the stone? Or how I knew that someone was going to steal it at that exact time? If you did, then as I said, I wouldn't have needed to go down there to save the stone, fake or not."

Minerva felt a great surge of guilt, he was right, if she had questioned him about what he knew about the stone and how he knew it was going to be stolen then he wouldn't have gone down there and killed a professor. As his Head of House she should have asked more about it, if only to find out more. They started waking again as she was lost in thought. Harry began to speak again, "Since that covers my first year, let's move on to my second year. I can think of at least three main things about that year. First is why the hell did Dumbledore hire the fool Lockhart? Anyone reading his books properly would see that he did two different things at the same time, multiple times within all his books and come to the conclusion like I did that he was a fake. If it hadn't been for Ron and me he wouldn't have gone to save Ginny. How come the Headmaster didn't know what was attacking the students, when Hermione, a second year, was able to figure it out with just a few small clues that we found? Lastly, back to you, I told you that something was up with him after a few lessons with him. I was worried about the students from that year as I found out later when we went to save Ginny that he was good with Memory Charms and used them often. That's how he got famous, after all, he stole other people's stories and made them forget about them and then claimed he'd done them himself. I'm worried that he might have inappropriately touched his students, both the girls and the boys, and altered their memories so they wouldn't remember it happening and if it did happen it would be both your and Dumbledore's fault. Granted, most of the blame would be on Dumbledore's shoulders since he hired him, but logic demands that if a student comes forward with suspicions that a teacher is doing something like that to their students, even just a chance, the Professor being informed of this _needs_ to look into it."

Minerva felt another surge of guilt again but she also felt anger at Albus. She'd told Albus that the fool Lockhart wasn't able to teach and she'd had a few other students complain about him. But like Potter she told them not to overreact and Lockhart was okay if Albus hired him. But now she was angry at herself for not looking into it more and this lead to more shame and guilt. If he was right, then many of her students could have been… she just couldn't think about it. The more Potter talked about his past at Hogwarts the more she realized that she hadn't been doing her job. Her cat side was upset with her as she had unknowing hurt their alpha, which was what her other half had already dubbed Harry, despite her being against the idea, albeit not as much as she should have been.

Before she could think more about this, she heard the student walking alongside her start to talk again, "Lastly, last year. I can only think of only three things off the top of my head. The first is why the hell would the Headmaster allow the Ministry of Magic to post the Dementors near the school? The risk of them going rogue and coming onto the grounds to feed of the students souls does NOT justify the _possible_ chance of catching a criminal. Why didn't he say that only Aurors were allowed near the school? Next, is Snape at the end of the year. Because of him Professor Lupin had to resign because Snape _let slip_ that Lupin was a werewolf. He could have just kept his mouth shut, Remus was the best teacher we've ever had and he was perfectly safe. Also, thanks to him, he almost got Sirius Kissed. Sirius was able to escape but the fact that Snape still tried doesn't change that and thanks to that I can't go and live with Sirius. All because what my father and his friends did to him in the past." Harry wasn't ready to let on that he helped Sirius escape. That was a mystery better left unsolved…

"Mr. Potter, although I can't say much about everything else that you told me, like it or not, you were right in what you said. Although the _way_ you said it could have done with some work." Professor McGonagall said. She had to agree with Harry about the foul Dementors, Aurors should have been placed around the school. But the thing about Black she couldn't work out. So she said, "But Black deserves the Kiss, he betrayed your parents to You-Know-Who and killed thirteen people, one of them was a wizard."

"That's not true, Professor." Harry explained, "Sirius is innocent. He never betrayed my parents and he didn't kill the Muggles or that rat face bastard Peter Pettigrew." Harry hissed the last part. Seeing Professor McGonagall's shocked and disbelieve look, Harry went on to say, "Professor, at the end of last year I met Peter and he was amazingly lively for a dead guy. He'd been hiding as a pet rat of the Weasleys since Voldemort had disappeared and he was the one that killed the Muggles, and faked his death to make it seem like Sirius killed him and the Muggles. This leads to the final point of last year, Dumbledore knew that Sirius is innocent and yet he isn't doing anything to help Sirius to prove this fact. He's the Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards and the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, he has the power to give Sirius the trial that he never had but for some reason he hasn't done it. Which leads me to think that Dumbledore's got something planned for me and he doesn't want Sirius as a part of it because Sirius would ruin his plans."

Minerva McGonagall, not for the first time, and she guessed not for the last time, seeing as Harry wasn't done yet was shocked. She, like everyone else, thought that Sirius Black had betrayed the Potters and killed the Muggles all because of who his family was. It didn't matter that James and Sirius were like brothers in all but blood but to hear that Albus knew that Sirius was innocent and didn't do anything to help made her rethink what she knew of the man. This wasn't the man she came to respect but someone else. She didn't know what to think of him anymore, all she knew was that he wasn't the person she once knew and that her trust in him was rather quickly eroding away.

Her thoughts were interrupted again, "I hate to agree with Malfoy about anything, but I have to partly agree with him about Dumbledore: he is the worst Headmaster that Hogwarts ever had… well, in this century anyway…"

"What do you mean, Mr. Potter?" Professor McGonagall asked. Although she beginning to distrust the Headmaster he was still her boss and so she would like to hear any complaints people had about him, so she could put them to rest. Although with Harry it was getting hard to do so, since he'd been raising many good points.

"Well, people say that Hogwarts is the best in Europe, but forgive my language, Professor, but like fucking hell it is!" Harry exclaimed. Seeing that his Professor wasn't going to say anything, he went on to say, "Professor, before I get onto the professors and classes of our time let me ask you something, why is it that there are only twelve classes? With all the rooms in Hogwarts you would think there would be many more subjects taught. Is it that there have always been so few classes and now there are just less students coming to Hogwarts because more schools have opened and because there are less children in Britain because of the war? Or is it because over the years the Headmasters have slowly dwindled the classes down due the fear of teaching students something different, something that would make the wizards and witches harder to control by the Ministry of Magic?"

As much as Minerva would like to argue about this, she had to agree with him. She had seen it over the years, way back in her school years there had been lessons that were no longer taught at Hogwarts like etiquette classes to teach the student to be a well respected wizard or witch and dancing classes to name just two. They had also cancelled most of the summer classes that they had when she was at Hogwarts with the rest being cancelled when Albus started as the Headmaster. He also cancelled the summer classes taught to Muggleborns, helping them learn how to interact with the wizarding world, so they knew what to suspect. And as for the classes that were still going, it was dumbed down quite a bit. She'd learned most of the NEWT level curriculum in her fourth and fifth year and the NEWTs themselves were getting easier and easier to get because the requirements were so low. The Professors were forced to teach things slower, they had been for a while now, although most Professors didn't have a problem with it at first because it meant less work and some of the students were falling behind anyway. Nobody seemed to make a connection that most of those students were the Pureblood heirs and heiresses.

For once she came out of her thoughts a few seconds before Harry started speaking, "Seeing that you haven't said anything, I'll take it to mean that you can't think of an argument for what I said and so I'll go onto the classes and the teachers. Out of the twelve classes, there are only six _good _classes: Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Transfiguration, Herbology, Charms, and Astronomy; although Astronomy does need some updating but it's okay for what we need to know for magic. Now for the bad subjects we have at Hogwarts: Defence Against the Dark Arts; apart from Professor Lupin the other professors didn't teach us anything and they then tried to either to kill me or erase my memories respectively. Muggle Studies, from what I heard the professor is a Pureblood who's never actually been into the Muggle World and knows nothing about it. Also all their information about the Muggle World is at least fifty to sixty years out of date. In Divination the old bat drinks too much and misreads the signs in tea leaves, among other things, she always ends up predicting the death of her students. To me that class should only be taught to those who have the inherent skill, as people who haven't got the gift can only learn a few things in the subject. Although Professor Trelawney isn't really a bad teacher, she just needs a stern talking-to and to stop drinking. She also needs to learn to tone down the flashiness in her class and start doing more actual teaching then it wouldn't be too bad of a class. History of Magic is… well there's no real way to be nice about it; it's a joke. Professor Binns should have passed on when he died, not continued to teach. He sends people to sleep and normally only teaches about the goblins wars. Care of Magical Creatures, I know he's my friend, but Hagrid shouldn't be teaching third to fifth year students as he likes the more…_exotic_ animals, ones that third to fifth years aren't ready to learn about much less be in clawing or biting distance of. He should be teaching sixth and seventh year students. And lastly, Potions. Out of all the classes this is the worst, because Snape _doesn't teach at all_. He doesn't tell us what we should or shouldn't do, all he does, is write out barely legible instructions on the blackboard and tells us to work from there. He doesn't tell us why we have to do what we need to do or what could happen if we mix ingredient A and ingredient B.

"Anyway, because of these reasons I told you about I want to drop Divination and take Runes instead." Knowing she was going to mention the fact that he would be a year behind he quickly told her, "Before you say anything, Professor, I know that I wasn't in the class last year but I know that if I can pass last year's end of the year exam for Runes I would be able to take the class. I would also like to drop Care of Magical Creatures as I know that I can only do so much in theory before I would need to handle the animals. As for Potions and History of Magic, I'm going to drop them," He said, his tone making it clear that matter specifically was already decided, "I know that I can't completely drop them seeing that they're core subjects, but I'm within the rules to study these subjects independently as long I can prove that I'm not learning anything from the class or if the teacher isn't capable of teaching their craft, I know I'll need to send my work to an independent tutor for it to be graded but I've already found one, so that's taken care of."

"Finally we get to the two Professors I think are the worst, as they have the power to change things but don't." Harry could see the worried look form on Professor McGonagall's face as she guessed what was coming, "You and Dumbledore. You know what I think about the Headmaster already, but I would also like to mention that while he says things about equality he doesn't do anything about it. He is all about doing what is right instead of what is easy but the way I see it, he's doing what is easy and is a hypocrite of the worst kind. He's the Headmaster, he influences the views of people from a young age, to hopefully make them better people in the future, but he doesn't do anything. He allows Malfoy and those like him to get away with almost everything, calling Muggleborns Mudbloods and doing nothing against any of bullying, even when it's literally right in front of him. As the Headmaster he should be stopping it. As for you, Professor, you have nearly as much power as the Headmaster, you can hire and fire teachers and expel students. Also, as the Head of Gryffindor, you need to help and listen to students that come to you and if you can sort things out do so. Yet you've proven more than once in the last few years that you don't take those two jobs seriously. You're a wonderful teacher, very attentive to every student's specific needs, but you put more work into your teaching than you do as the Head of Gryffindor and the Deputy Headmistress."

McGonagall felt the pride she had in her job take a large hit. He was right, now that she thought about it. She'd barely given her other positions any thought except for when it came time to do the paperwork or brag about her House's Quidditch winning streak. "I might have the same powers as the Headmaster," She said, a small part of her feeling better that she had at least some defence. "But he has the power to overrule my decisions. So if I did fire a Professor, he could stop it before it went through."

"I thought you might say something like that, Professor," Harry said, then with a smile he went on to say, "but I've read that as the Deputy Headmistress, as long as you get three of the four Heads of House to agree with you, you can overrule him. This is so, should the Headmaster or Headmistress make questionable decisions, they, as in the staff, have a way to stop him or her."

As McGonagall was thinking about what Harry told her, he suddenly stopped and said, "We're here, Professor." She looked up and saw that they were in front of the Hospital Wing. Before he walked into the Hospital Wing he turned to her, his expression serious, "Professor, I would like it if you could keep what we talked about between the two of us, as I don't want Dumbledore to know about it. If he did, it could make things hard for me. Worst case scenario; I wake up to find a good chunk of my memory missing and I'd really like to avoid that fate."

As Harry walked into the Hospital Wing McGonagall wanted to deny that Albus would do such a thing. However after hearing everything from his point of view she could honestly say that she wasn't as sure as she was yesterday of the fact. So, for now, she'd keep what she knew to herself, to keep him and maybe even herself, safe. With everything that Potter had told her she knew that she had to change the way she had been doing things. But before that, she had to check that he was safe from the potions he had taken over the summer. Her mind set on her new goal she followed her student into the Hospital Wing.

_TO BE CONTINUED!_


	7. Chapter 7

Half-Breed Challenge!

Requirements_**:**_

- Harry falls in love with either a female Centaur or Mermaid.

- Harry must meet and befriend his love interest before 4th year (It does not have to be any relationship other than friend at this point, though it may be if you wish)

- Harry must somehow be able to change into the same creature as his love interest.

- Harry must ask his love interest to the Yule Ball (if they can/do go with Harry is up to you)

- Harry must learn the ways of his love interest's people.

Recommended:

- Harry spends summers with his love interest's people.

- Harry betrothed to his love interest via a marriage contract.

- Soul-Bond.

- Lemons.

- Pregnancy.

-Start the story before or during Harry's first year.

- Secret Friendship until 4th year.

If you read the chapters about Harry's summer, then you'll have the basic idea of what I've planned.

_Chapter Seven!_

Poppy Pomfrey was up early and in the Hospital Wing sorting out the medicine cabinets in preparation for the term, making sure she had enough Calming Potions and Sleeping Draught in the cabinets as she knew that over the next few weeks she would need them for the first and maybe a few second years who would be no doubt suffering from homesickness. Over the years she'd had many students become homesick. So she always made sure that the day after the Welcoming Feast she got up early and made sure she had enough potions in stock for them.

She'd become the School's Healer for Hogwarts because she just wanted a nice and easy job where she wouldn't have to face death. She had seen too much of it when she was a Healer at St. Mungo's Hospital during the war with You-Know-Who. For years she had gotten what she wanted, a few broken bones from the Quidditch games, a few hexes from fights in the corridors and a few other problems, nothing too big. All perfectly normal things that you would expect from a magical school. That was until _he _came along, causing her to face death again. When she first met Harry Potter he was underweight and small for his age. She had informed the Headmaster of this and explained that Harry would need to take a few potions over the next year so that he would get back to the right weight and size. But the Headmaster told her to leave it to him, as he would sort it out and so she let it be. But over the next two years, she had became more worried about Mr. Potter's weight, size and health but every time she talked to Albus about it she was rebuffed and he would come up with some reason to leave it to him and somehow assure her that she shouldn't worry .

She couldn't believe that one child could get in so many dangerous situations. Normal children saw her once or twice a year, but Harry had seen her every few months since he started Hogwarts. What was more worrying was at the end of the year, every year, he ended up in a situation that lead him to a near-death experience. She wondered what it would be this year, although she hoped she would never see him at all. But she knew, if the previous years' trends continued, it was only a matter of time before he ended up in her Hospital Wing again. She just hoped it wouldn't be too soon.

Her hopes were dashed as an unknown teenager walked into the Hospital Wing. He was tall, good-looking, had nicely toned muscles and black hair. She had to remind herself quite firmly that students were off limits as she gave him a very thorough once-over. At first she didn't know who it was but when she saw his face, his green eyes and the lightning bolt scar on his forehead made it obvious, "Potter, is that you?" Asked a shocked Poppy. The person who may or may not have been the Boy-Who-Lived nodded. She gave a resigned sigh and asked, "What trouble have you got yourself into _this_ time, Mr. Potter?"

"That's what I would like to know, Poppy." Minerva McGonagall muttered as she walked into Hospital Wing behind him, "He told me that he's taken potions over the summer he acquired from some unknown wizard. We're here to make sure that there aren't any long term poisons or side effects of any kind."

"I tried to tell Professor McGonagall that nothing was wrong with the potions." Harry said, "When I took them for the first month of my holidays I had a magical bracelet on to keep the Muggles from noticing the sudden changes that I would come under. I was given two potions by a wizard named Patrick Footman, the first was to restore the body to its peak condition for the drinker's current age and the second was to build up my muscles. To be honest I'd forgotten all about the bracelet and the changes to my body because of all the training I was doing. If I had remembered I would have warned you about it so this wouldn't have had to happen." Harry's tone hardened, "But it wasn't Patrick's job to give me the healing potions, was it? It was yours. Even if they're not the potions you would have given me they were healing potions regardless. So I would like to ask, why didn't you give me the potions I required?"

Poppy was shocked at the tone Potter spoke to her in and she was somewhat worried that he would take potions from an unknown wizard. In retrospect, the magical bracelet was a good idea, depending how fast the growth was but what shocked her more was that her friend Minerva didn't tell Potter off for the way he was reacting. However, what she didn't know was that Minerva was thinking the same thing as Harry, she should have been the one to give Harry the potions to make him healthier, not some stranger, and was waiting for her answer.

Seeing that Minerva wasn't going to help her, and on the contrary she looked like she was waiting for an answer as well, Poppy started, "When you first entered the Hospital Wing and I did the required medical checks on you and I found that you were underweight and small for your age. When I saw this I went to the Headmaster and told him about it and what I had planned for you, he -"

"He told you he would sort it out, didn't he?" Harry interrupted her with a growl, and after Madam Pomfrey nodded with a surprised look he continued. "Well you can see how that turned out. It took three years and a stranger to do what YOU should have done, not the Headmaster." Harry could see the angry look on the Healer's face at his accusation, "What is the first rule of a Healer? _Do No Harm._ But by doing nothing you did more harm than good. Is your priority healing the patient, or listening to a controlling old man, even if the old controlling of man is your boss? Sure, I can understand the need for you to inform him that you're treating a patient, but that's it. He shouldn't get to decide if you treat that patient. Who knows what the delay of treatment could have done to me in the long term? From what I can tell, nothing, but it could have been serious. If Patrick hadn't helped me it _would_ have been serious, so do your tests so that I can take my morning run before breakfast."

A shell-shocked Healer began to do just that, performing numerous tests on Harry to see if there was any long term poisons or side effects causes by the potions. After twenty minutes or so Madam Pomfrey decided there were no signs of any problems when she analysed the results. Seeing as this was the case, Harry thanked her and began to leave.

But as he got to the door, he thought of something that he'd forgotten, "Professor McGonagall, as long as you're free for the first classes and I haven't got any classes would it be okay if you took me to Diagon Alley? I just realized that I need new clothes, thanks to my new looks."

"Professor Dumbledore decided that since today is Friday, it would be a free day." Professor McGonagall informed him. "So it would be fine with me to take you to Diagon Alley. If you're ready by half nine I can take you then."

"That sounds fine, thank you, Professor. I'll see you later." Harry replied before he left the Hospital Wing to head off to the main grounds so he could take his morning run.

_o0OoO0o_

Once Harry left the Hospital Wing, Poppy looked at her friend and asked, "Minerva, why didn't you say anything to Mr. Potter? You know he was out of line there."

"A bit yes," Minerva sighed, "But it was more how he said it. He raised many good points. You're the healer of the school and you should have given him the proper treatment right away instead of listening to Albus. You would easily lose your Healer's License should he want to take this farther and you know he would win the case against you easily. I know you trusted Albus to do the right thing, so did I, but I recently came to realize that he doesn't have Mr. Potter's best interest at heart."

"What do you mean?" Asked a shocked Poppy. She had known Minerva for years now and she knew that Minerva was a strong supporter of Albus', for her to say this... it did not bode well for the man. She had to wonder what happened to make Minerva lose trust in a man she worked with for such a long time.

"I can't say much, seeing that it isn't my place to do so," Minerva said honestly, "But from I found out, I've realized he isn't the man we thought he was and I also realized many other things, things I need to think about and deal with."

"What do you mean?" Poppy inquired, she had never seen her friend so down and lost before.

"Let's just say someone pointed out that I haven't been doing my job properly." Minerva said with another sigh. "I'll leave you be, Poppy, I need to get ready to take Mr. Potter to Diagon Alley." And with that Minerva left a confused Poppy sitting alone in the Hospital Wing.

_o0OoO0o_

When Harry got to the main grounds he started to run towards the lake, as he was running laps around the massive body of water he spotted blonde hair at the edge of The Forbidden Forest out of the corner of his eye. He thought it was the quirky third year Ravenclaw he'd seen occasionally but after a harder look he found someone he hadn't seen since last year, a female centaur named Sara.

Harry had met Sara in his first year shortly after his detention in the Forbidden Forest and meeting the centaurs. He had gone back and was looking within the forest for a centaur to talk with when he found her on the edge. She was sneaking out of the forest, which she explained she did often as it got her away from the elders and especially her father. Sara had a honey coloured coat, black hoofs and a blonde tail. Her upper body had porcelain white skin, long blonde hair that reached her equine back and sky blue eyes. As they talked and got to know each other she explained that most centaurs didn't leave the forest because they didn't trust humans, or some, like her father, outright hated humans. As she talked about herself and her people's society Harry formed the opinion that the hatred and mistrust was because neither the centaurs nor the humans took the time to learn how to interact with each other. He couldn't help but think that if they were taught each other's customs there would be a lot less misunderstanding and everyone would be happier, sadly however only a handful of either race would even consider talking.

The first time Harry and Sara had met the main reason she had left the forest was because she wanted to meet him after hearing that he had been looking for the injured unicorn. She had tried to read the stars about his future but she, like the rest of the centaurs, couldn't. The only detail she got was the impression she needed to be at the edge of the forest two days in the future. The rest of the centaurs called him a Child of Chaos as he seemed to have no destiny of his own and changed the fate of whoever he came into contact with. So whilst most of her herd wanted nothing to do with him she was intrigued. So two days later she went to the edge of the forest and there he was.

Their first meeting caused Harry no end of embarrassment as Sara wore no clothing and at eight she had already started to develop small budding breasts. Over the four years they had gotten closer and become great friends, both of them had decided to keep their friendship secret due to the stigma Harry would have faced because of having a half-breed as a friend and the fact that Sara would be punished if the elders or her father knew she was meeting a human. It was, however, hard for Sara to hide from the other centaurs because after a time the adults in her herd would notice she was missing and come looking for her. Harry and Sara managed to keep their friendship a secret from the centaurs until the first snow fell in his second year. After that it was easier for the adults to track Sara and she had become lazy in hiding her tracks after getting away with it for so long. They found her talking to Harry just after Christmas and after that they had done everything in their power to keep Harry and Sara apart. Despite their best efforts though, nothing worked, and in the end Sara would always find some way to give them the slip and meet up with Harry, even if it was only a matter of time before they would be found together. It was at the beginning of his third year that Harry realised he had a crush on Sara after an enthusiastic reunion at the beginning of term. He also suspected that she had a crush on him but he'd never said anything; happy with how things were.

Harry spotted Sara and stopped jogging round the lake and began to jog towards the forest's edge. As he got closer he saw a white rabbit on her back, which he recognized as Tick Tock, or just Tock for short. It was the Snow Rabbit that he'd brought for Sara a year ago as a gift for her, knowing she liked rabbits. When he got close enough Sara called, "Is that you, Harry?"

"Yeah it's me, Sara," Harry said with a smile, "I finally had some sense knocked into me this summer and I started to train for when Voldemort returns. I have to thank you for your training in hunting that was one of the things I was very glad I was good at this summer without help."

"That's good to hear, Harry." Sara said. She looked him over and commented, "I have to say that you're looking good thanks to the training."

"Thanks, Sara, you're not looking to bad yourself." Harry replied, and he was right. Sara had gained some muscles on her body and her breasts were at least a solid C cup now.

"Whatever training you took this summer has done you some good," She said, "You're posture isn't as shy or-"

Before she could finish talking, a few centaurs came out of the forest and approached Harry and Sara. Looking them over, Harry muttered. "Damn, your father. I was hoping to talk to you a bit longer before he came."

"What are you doing here, Human?" Bane demanded, "I told you not to come near my daughter."

"Like I would ever listen to you, Mule." Harry said with a sneer. The centaurs levelled their bows at him for insulting Bane, while Sara looked at him in awe with a hint of hidden lust, he'd never stood up to her Father before, he would simply back down and leave in previous years. "What? If he can call me Human instead of Potter or Harry in an insulting tone, I can call him Mule. As for my not being allowed to talk to your daughter, you no longer have a say in it. She is of age to find a Mate, be it human or centaur. You may not like it, Bane, but centaurs have been with humans before and it can happen again."

Bane and the other centaurs looked surprised that the human in front of them knew this bit of their culture. Sara had informed Harry of their ways and about her life, so he was well-equipped to handle anything Bane threw at him. Recovering quickly, however, Bane replied, "That may be the case, Human, but I'll make sure that she will never be with a human, especially you. I'll fight you before I let you near her."

Harry looked at Sara. He could see the feelings she had for him now. He had no idea why he couldn't see it before but she was practically radiating an aura of love and lust to his senses now. "Then so be it. If it's a fight you want over her hand then that's what you've got." He said, turning his gaze to stare right at Bane.

"Please, Human." Bane scoffed, "As if a human like you can defeat me. Either way, I need to go, I have no time for you right now. Sara, come with me. We're leaving. Say goodbye to this human, as hopefully this will be the last time you'll ever see him." He said as he looked at his daughter with a hint of anger in his eyes. Then, looking back to Harry, he said, "Listen carefully, Human, the next time I see you near my daughter again, I'll kill you."

"You can try, Mule." Harry said with complete confidence, "But I'm not the young child you met the last time, I'm stronger and better now. Should we fight, I would show you what the Child of Chaos can do. Like you, though, I need to go and have my breakfast. Sara, I'll see you again sometime and I'll show you what I learnt over the summer." And with that goodbye to Sara, Harry walked off to the Great Hall where he waited for his friends to come down.

_TO BE CONTINUED!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter Eight!_

Whilst Harry was waiting for his friends in the Great Hall Hermione was in the Gryffindor Tower's girls' dormitory, waiting for Harry and Ron to get up. As she waited she was thinking about her best male friend Harry Potter. Over the summer he had changed, in her opinion, for the better. His confidence had, well now that she thought about it he seemed confident for the first time she'd known him without having to be forced into a deadly situation. She could also sense another deeper change within him, he seemed to be an amalgamation of several different animals. She could sense feline, canine, equine, reptile and bird, which confused her greatly.

She found it difficult to pin down the types of animals because the ability to sense multiple animals within a person was something new to her and the ability to sense any animal within a person was something new to the Wizarding World. She had been a 'normal' witch untilher second year but she had gained the ability after her misfortune with the Polyjuice Potion during the Christmas break of that year. She had returned home from her second year when it first surfaced and with it she had changed into a cat/human hybrid. She had looked on in shock at her new appearance, the first most notable change was that she was completely covered in a soft dark orange, almost brown, fur, the next was her head. It had become more cat-like, her eyes had changed to be slatted, which she later she discovered had improved her night vision, her nose had shrunk, turning more cat-like in appearance and fortunately her ears, whilst turning more pointy, had stayed on the side of her head and she had grown a two foot tail which crinkled when she was stressed; which was a very familiar sight for the first few weeks of her transformation. When it happened her parents had wanted the full story of what REALLY happened at Hogwarts for the last two years. They'd never asked for details before because of the many things that they wouldn't understand because of it being the magical world; something they weren't even remotely familiar with. But after not hearing from her for a few months and now her becoming a Catgirl, they wanted the full story.

As Hermione remembered that day, she released a sad sigh as she remembered how she had almost not returned to Hogwarts at the beginning of the third year. Once she had told her parents about the troll, saving the philosopher's stone, being petrified, and many other, smaller things, they were less than thrilled at what happened to their daughter. So, after hearing all this, it was no surprise to Hermione that her parents wanted nothing more than to pull her out of Hogwarts, find someone to try and heal Hermione, and have nothing to do with magic ever again.

However, in a long talk, Hermione explained that she couldn't just leave the magical world as there were laws in place forbidding anyone that had started Hogwarts from leaving until they had done their OWL's. The laws had been put in place so that all children would be able to have at least the start of a magical education ensuring they stood a chance within the magical world. Hermione was less than honest, however, and 'forgot' to mention that it wasn't Hogwarts she had to return to, just a magical school.

Hermione had gone on to explain to her parents that there might not be a way to heal her but that the first thing they should do would be to send a letter to Madam Pomfrey to see if she could, if not help them, at least point them in the right direction. Hermione knew how half-breeds in the magical world were treated so she had hoped that there was a cure. Even if there wasn't, she knew she needed to return to Hogwarts because whilst she was there she would be protected from the majority of the persecution and discrimination, after all,she couldn't exactly go out and about in the Muggle world looking the way she did.

Once Madam Pomfrey received the letter she had arrived at her home within minutes and began diagnosing the problem. After casting numerous spells the school healer informed her that she wasn't able to reverse the transformation and asked if she could call in an expert healer that specialized in transformations as long as confidentiality was ensured. The expert, however, was no more help than Madam Pomfrey, she did however theorise that because the cat hair was likely from a Kneazle, it was possible that the animals innate magic had affected the potion. The method Madam Pomfrey used to reverse the transformation the first time, whist the correct procedure in any other circumstance, wouldn't be a permanent fix; working for shorter and shorter periods until it no longer worked at all.

A week after Madam Pomfrey left Hermione had experienced the wonders of being a woman, as she had every month since two months after her twelfth birthday, and was curled up in her bed, where she planned to stay for the day. The cramps had been particularly painful and she wanted more than anything to make them go away. She suddenly felt herself shifting and her hope grew that she was becoming fully human again so the cramps, which she could only guess were worse because of her hybrid status, would go away. The pain went away, but Hermione found herself less than two feet tall and not even remotely human. She also suddenly felt warm and strange. Well, stranger than she thought she should anyway.

Hermione's parents had wasted no time after seeing their daughter turn fully into a cat in calling the school nurse once more. After examining Hermione again as a cat, Madam Pomfrey had come up with a potion that would assist in helping her to shift from cat to hybrid and hopefully hybrid to human. The potion wouldn't allow her to instantly change into a human or cat but with practice Madam Pomfrey hoped she could learn how to. She also went on to explain to Hermione that if she turned into a cat when having her menstrual cycle, she would go into heat, hence the strange warmth she was feeling and the inability to think straight. She warned her that as she got older the feeling and impulses would get more pronounced, but that she would look into developing a potion to suppress these feeling and stop the random shifting into her cat form when menstruating. She was also given a yearlong potion to ensure that she wouldn't get pregnant if she had sex in her cat form after forgetting to take her monthly potion.

With the potions she was quickly learned to shift to her fully human form again, her cat-girl form, and even her Kneazle form for which she was very thankful. _Holding them_ though, was another matter. Basically, she was now a Human/Kneazle hybrid with two Animagus forms and like any Animagus transformation, holding the form took practice. The Catgirl form was her default form and although she could stay in her human form as long as she liked in ideal conditions, when she got worked up enough, she would revert to that form, which was very dangerous depending on where she was. This also happened when extreme emotions came into play, so on the advice of Madam Pomfrey, after having been told of the problem, she started to learn the basics of Occlumency.

It took a few weeks and a lot of effort but she was finally able to control her extreme emotions so that she wouldn't transform back into her default form; the Catgirl. It was a bit odd not being able to be as happy as she wanted to be about some things, but she got over it when she stayed human, usually. Her shields were, although not the best that they could be, as it would take a while to do so, the best that were needed to keep her mind completely safe. The reason that they weren't better was that she just didn't have the knack for the mind arts and the emotion caps weren't very powerful. She had to consciously focus on them for them to work. Not a lot, but considering when exactly she needed them it was going to take some time to get used to strengthening them at a moment's notice.

A month after her initial transformation Madam Pomfrey returned with the potion as promised and so her subsequent periods were easier to deal with. As the summer passed for Hermione she started to feel emotions that weren't her own, sensing things she couldn't explain. When she talked to Madam Pomfrey the woman explained that she suspected that because Kneazleswere empathic creatures, Hermione might have gained their abilities too. So over the summer she had to learn the difference between her own emotions and other people's. Three weeks before the end of the summer she and her parents went to France for a holiday, thanks to her control over herself reaching the point where she could be in public for long periods of time.

Over the next year, her life got somewhat crazy, all thanks to the time-turner, learning to handle her life as a cat-girl and the general craziness that happened by being friends with Harry Potter. In the beginning everything was fine, but by Christmas she had gotten in over her head. She had thought that she could handle all the classes, but sadly she was finding if difficult, even with the time-turner. It didn't help that she'd made a big mistake that almost ruined her friendship with her best friend Harry: she had gone behind his back and reported that he had gotten a Firebolt to Professor McGonagall. She had thought she was doing what was right, seeing that at the time everyone had thought that Sirius Black wanted to kill him and sending a broom could be a good way to get to Harry. The problem was that she didn't talk to Harry first and explain it to him. She had thought that he might not listen to her and had figured it was better to ask for forgiveness than permission. It was one of those times she crossed a line with him and she regretted it as it had damaged their friendship. Never having had a proper friend until the age of eleven had left her ignorant of certain lines you don't cross; something that hadn't truly made itself apparent until then.

With taking so many classes, helping Hagrid in Buckbeak's defence because of what he did to Malfoy, and not talking to her friends for a while had caused things to become too much for her resulting in her forgetting to take her monthly potion to help with her stay in human form while she went through her period. So on the day that she had her period, she turned into a Kneazle; a Kneazle that was in heat in a school full of other cats. Normally at home it wouldn't be a problem as she would hide in her bed shutting everything out of her room, but at Hogwarts she had Crookshanks and things didn't go too smoothly. When she saw Crookshanks she had bolted out of the Gryffindor Tower and had hoped she could find a hiding place away from any other cats. But it wasn't to be, as Crookshanks caught up to her, forced her to submit to him and the fucked her.

It was very painful when Crookshanks pushed his cock into her, a spike broke off, hurting like hell and no matter how much she wriggled or tried to free herself it only caused him to fuck her harder and faster until she felt the hot splash of his seed within her.

The strange thing was that when he finished with her, although she was sore and embarrassed about it, both because of what happened and that her first time was being raped by a cat, she found that she liked the feeling of pain during the mating. So, curious and wanting to experience the sensation again, she allowed Crookshanks to mate with her a few times and after a few matings, she'd gotten used to the pain, come not enjoy it even, so she realized this was why normal female cats kept on having sex. After a while, though, she grew bored with Crookshanks. Although she enjoyed what she was doing, there was something missing, it felt empty and hollow. She wasn't sure what it was, though, but she suspected that it was because Crookshanks wasn't what see wanted in a mate, be it in cat form or in human form. She decided, however, until she found that something that was missing, she would continue what she was doing as even the increasingly hollow pleasure was better than spending her time in human form while she was experiencing her period, so she was grateful for the escape.

By the end of her third year the sex was becoming more of a chore even though it kept her from going insane from the stress she found herself under. She, Harry and Ron had found out the truth about Sirius Black and about who actually betrayed Harry's parents and killed the twelve Muggles; Peter Pettigrew. Frustratingly. Pettigrew was able to escape before they could take him to the Headmaster so that Sirius could be freed. Thanks to both the Minister of Magic and Professor Snape, Sirius, with Harry's and her help, had to make a run for it. It also shook her trust in authority figures, she now saw that some authority figures shouldn't be trusted blindly and she hoped that Sirius would be okay and one day she hoped that Sirius would be free and be with Harry, which would make Harry happy. It was the one thing Hermione always wanted, to see Harry happy and safe, as she had a crush on Harry, but was too afraid to say anything.

The summer passed slowly and monotonously, she'd spent time with her family, who all went to Italy shortly before she stayed with the Weasleys for the World Cup. The only real unique thing that happened was she kept taking her potions so she wouldn't go into heat. But that didn't mean that she stopped mating with Crookshanks altogether, oh no, it just meant that it didn't happen every other day, instead she would have a mating once or twice on the weekends, or when she had her periods, as it was better than spending her time in human form while. Plus, she enjoyed having sex too much to stop. It might be boring, but boring sex was better than no sex at all.

Thinking back to only a couple of days ago on the Hogwarts Express she realized the first time she'd noticed something different about Harry was when Crookshanks had awoken about an hour into the journey from the sleep that he had been so engrossed in since leaving her home. He'd leapt up onto her lap from where he'd been napping on the floor and then hissed loudly at Harry.

Thanks to the abilities from her Kneazle side Hermione could feel that Crookshanks had seen Harry as a threat and someone who might try and take what he thought was 'his'. Hermione had thrown him into his cage and told him firmly they would be talking later. Harry had given her a strange look, but if it was because she was actually punishing Crookshanks for once or if it was that she was being so severe, from his perspective, she couldn't tell. She didn't know why Crookshanks was like this, sure Harry and he didn't get along, but Crookshanks had never acted like this before, so she had to wonder why he'd started now. It wasn't until sometime later that she realized that Harry felt different and clicked as to why Crookshanks felt threatened, there was a more powerful feline about and he was worried that Harry would take her from him and being honest with herself, she could only hope he did so.

As Hermione thought about how these changes could have happened, a new piece of the Harry puzzle revealed itself, Harry had talked her down, argued with her even, with confidence and logic. This surprised her as Harry had never done this before, he'd never had the confidence or balls and she had to wonder where his new attitude came from. Before, he would let her be so as not to anger her and keep away from the spotlight.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw Ron coming down from the boys' dorms, surprised that Harry wasn't behind him. "Ron, where's Harry? Is he still in bed?" Hermione asked, concerned, Harry never left her and Ron behind before.

"No, I thought he was down here," Ron said, confused, "Do ya think he went down for breakfast already?"

"I don't know," She replied, "It is possible, but he hasn't done it before. Come on, let's go down and see if he's there, if not, we'll look in the Hospital Wing, just in case he didn't feel well during the night and went there." And with that the two of them went to the Great Hall.

_o0OoO0o_

As Ron and Hermione reached the Great Hall and looked at the Gryffindor Table they found a teenager that they'd never seen before. He had black hair, was rather muscular, having a body that any man would love to have, and he was wearing a pair of shorts and a white shirt. Although confused as to who he could be, Hermione couldn't help to look at him lustfully, he made her wet. She could feel that he was very powerful, something ladies also looked for in a boyfriend if possible. So she decided that when she found out who this young man was she would work on getting him into her around the Great Hall, she saw that she would be having competition for her goal, if the lustful looks on several of the female students were anything to go by.

Ron and other boys/young men were giving the unknown teen jealous looks, not only were the girls/young ladies looking at him lustfully, but he was giving off a powerful aura making it known that he wasn't someone they should piss off.

As Ron and Hermione got closer to the unknown teen, Hermione began to feel the same thing she sensed yesterday and for the last year or so. To make sure what she was feeling was right, she looked up at his forehead. Sure enough, she saw what she was looking for, a lightning bolt scar. "Harry, is that you?" She asked.

"Hi Hermione, Ron," Harry greeted as he looked up from eating his breakfast, "Sorry I didn't wait up for you but I just finished my morning run, something I started this summer. By the end of it I was hungry, so I came here for something to eat rather than going back up to the tower."

"Harry, mate, what happened to you?" Ron asked, confused, not knowing what was going on. For the last few weeks he'd looked like a weak and small boy like he used to be, but seemingly overnight he changed and neither him nor Hermione knew why. Although Ron was even more jealous of Harry, as now he rich, powerful, great looking and had every girl looking at him lustfully. It seemed to Ron that Harry was getting everything that he wanted. But what he didn't get, was that he had what Harry wanted, a family. Everything Harry had he worked for, aside from some bits of inheritance he hadn't used much of.

"Oh, a wizard named Patrick Footman, who liked to be called _Padfoot_ knocked some sense into me," Harry explained. Although Ron didn't seem to get the point as he emphasized the name Padfoot, by the shocked look on Hermione face he suspected she did. But before she could say anything he continued, "After a long talk where I realized I could do better than I already was he put me on some potions, made sure I exercisedand knew my studies back to front. All in all, after everything that he did, caused what you now see in front of you. The reason you hadn't seen any changes until this morning is that I had a bracelet on that hid my changes, as it would look strange to the Muggles if I suddenly changed so rapidly. The bracelet was designed so that it wouldn't wear off until today and, to be honest, I didn't say anything because with everything that happened over the summer I kinda forgot all about it." He admitted sheepishly.

"Well, I have to say this summer has been good for you, Harry," Hermione said with a blush.

Before anyone could say anything else Professor McGonagall entered the Great Hall and walked over to her House's table. As she got to where they were seated she gave out the timetables and, looking at Harry, said, "Mr. Potter, I've seen Professor Babbling and she agreed to test you in the third year of Ancient Runes this Saturday and have your results back to you by Sunday, so that if you pass you can join her class next week instead of waiting."

"Thank you, Professor,"Harry smiled, "I'll try and not let you or Professor Babbling down."

"That's all we can ask for, Mr. Potter, that you try your best." The Deputy Headmistress replied, "Anyway, I'll meet you in the Entrance Hall at nine thirty. Do you need me to transfigure some robes for you or do you have something to wear?"

"Would you mind transfiguring some robes for me?" Harry asked, "I haven't got any robes big enough for me anymore."

"Not a problem, Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall said, "I'll see you shortly." and left to hand out the rest of the schedules for her house.

"What was that about, mate?" Ron asked.

"Well, Patrick got me thinking about classes, and he made me realize that Divination just wasn't the right class for me." Harry said with a shake of his head, "The class wouldn't do me any good for the future but by taking Ancient Runes instead I'll be given more of a choice in which jobs I can do when I finish Hogwarts. He also made me realize that I had to do better in class and that's why I won't be slacking off this year, I want to do my best, so I won't be letting my parents down."

Ron was shocked that Harry would drop an easy class. Sure it might give him better job opportunities but he was the Boy-Who-Lived and as the Boy-Who-Lived the truth was he could walk into any job he wanted. What he didn't realize was that even if Harry did that, he would still have needed to learn the skills to do the job properly. Hermione felt a rush of pride that her friend was finally taking his classes happened this past summer, she was glad, as it awakened Harry's true potential and she couldn't wait to see what else Harry would do now, as by the looks of things he wouldn't be holding back as he used to.

Before either of Ron or Hermione could say anything, Harry stood up and said, "If you'll excuse me, I need to get cleaned up before meeting up with Professor McGonagall." and then quickly left to have a shower before meeting up with Professor McGonagall, where she would give him some robes before they left for Diagon Alley.

_TO BE CONTINUED!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter Nine!_

It was four o'clock and Minerva was waiting in the main Hogwarts staffroom for the other staff members to arrive after returning from Diagon Alley at noon. The trip to the Alley was pleasant enough. She had followed around behind Harry after suggesting he buy some dress robes along with any other purchases he wanted. She watched as he had bought the suggested dress robes, normal robes for school and also some Muggle clothing. Among the Muggle clothing he got was a leather coat made from the hide of a Hungarian Horntail and a leather bra. Curious at the purchase of the bra she asked him who if was for, getting the vague answer that she and his friends would find out soon enough, causing her to wonder what he was up to. He left the Muggle clothing shop wearing the clothes he purchased in that very store. To her surprise, when asked why he wasn't wearing robes, he explained that he didn't really like them and wouldn't wear them unless it was absolutely necessary in one of the most calm and logically worded arguments she'd been in months. She found out that it was also his main point of complaint with the British Wizarding World; that it hadn't embraced the modern Muggle World at all. He thought because of this it was only going to be a matter of time until the British Magical World would be gone, as the Muggleborns were becoming more and more out of touch with the magical world and would leave Britain for more modem countries, or simply take one look at the magical world and get back to their lives. As much as Minerva wanted to disagree with this she knew that it was true, she had seen more and more seventh year Muggleborns leave their world after graduation each year and with the Pureblood numbers declining, within a generation or two, there wouldn't be a British Wizarding World anymore.

As they were returning to Hogwarts he'd asked her why she'd suggested buying dress robes and, seeing no harm in telling him, as everybody would know soon, or already knew, she informed him that there was always a Yule Ball whenever the Triwizard Tournament was held. She was somewhat surprised that he didn't look worried, but then she supposed that this wasn't the same Harry Potter she was used was more confident and she made a note to keep a better eye on him.

Once she had returned she went and talked to a few students in all the houses to see if what young Mr. Potter told her that morning about the classes and the professors were true. She didn't think that he was lying but if what she had planned was going to work she had to make sure his story was backed up by others, otherwise it would be the word of one mere student, even if he was The-Boy-Who-Lived, against several Professors', which wouldn't have enough weight to change things.

As she spoke to the students from each house about their classes, she soon realized that Harry was right in his assessment. Hogwarts didn't appear to be the best school anymore and it hurt her to think that she had allowed it to fall so far. It also clarified her resolve to do something about it, she was the deputy Headmistress after all, it couldn't be impossible for her to bring it up to a standard she would be happy with.

She had next gone to the heads of the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw houses, Pomona Sprout and Filius Flitwick,to explain the situation Harry had detailed to her, what she had found out from taking to the other students and what she was planning to do about it. Shocked at the revelation of sub-standard teaching and what Albus Dumbledore had been doing to weaken the student population, they agreed with her that there was a lot within the school that needed to change and that they would back her up when called upon, so she had called a staff meeting knowing that every member of staff had to attend.

After a few more minutes of waiting, Bathsheba Babbling and Charity Burbage entered the staffroom, and when they were seated Bathsheba asked, "Minerva, what is this all about?"

"All will be explained when everyone is here, Bathsheba," Minerva said, "But I can tell you that things are going to change around here." And with that, Bathsheba and Charity were left wondering what had happened to their colleague to have gotten her so worked up.

A few minutes later Pomona and Filius and entered the staffroom. Seeing Minerva already there they gave a nod in acknowledgement and sat down. Not long after that, Hagrid arrived and, like Bathsheba and Charity, asked what was going on, only to receive the same answer that Minerva had given Bathsheba. Like before, Minerva told him she would explain when everyone got there, and so he took a seat as well. Moody entered the room in his normal cautious manner; giving it a thorough once-over before sitting down in his chair. Aurora Sinistra and Septima Vector entered next and, seeing that the majority of the teachers were already there, sat down quickly and waited patiently for everyone else to arrive. Cuthbert Binns arrived moments later and simply floated in and went to his chair as if nothing was going on. SybillTrelawney shuffled in twenty seconds later looking like she had one too many drinks. Minerva had to wonder why she hadn't done something about her before.

But before Sybill could say anything Minerva said, "Sybill, I don't want to hear about you saying that you 'saw' that you had to be here or anything like that, this is a serious staff meeting and you'll behave yourself like a professional should. Now please sit down as we wait for Albus and Severus." With a huff Sybill took a seat as they waited for Albus and Severus.

The staff at the meet were surprised at how Minerva acted towards Sybill. It was no secret how Minerva felt about the school Seer but she had always put up with Sybill's eccentricities. It left them wondering what had caused her to begin acting like a Deputy Headmistress should be acting.

Five minutes later Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore entered the silent staffroom. As they took their seats they could feel the air of tension and, without allowing it to show, Albus began to worry. Earlier that day some of the portraits had informed him of a meeting between Harry Potter and Minerva McGonagall. Whilst this normally wouldn't be a cause of concern, Harry had apparently been looking healthier, taller and seemed to carry himself with more confidence. When he had heard this he began to worry, he needed Harry weak and meek so that he could fulfil his destiny and die so that Tom Riddle would become mortal once again. Once mortal again, he would be able to step in and defeat Voldemort,cementing his place in history and able to mould future generations on the right path. With Harry more confident it would be difficult to send him down a path that lead to his death and the longer he was alive, the more powerful Voldemort could get.

Separately Minerva talking to Harry or calling a staff meeting normally wouldn't be a problem, but together, on the same day, spelled trouble. He had managed to discover the majority of the conversation they had by talking to the portraits that they had passed, what he had been told had worried him because he didn't want Hogwarts becoming a premier place of learning that Harry longed for, purely because the more magic they taught a witch or wizard, the greater the chance of them going dark or becoming a dark lord. He knew people wouldn't like the idea of limiting the magical education, so he had done it slowly, after all,it was for the greater good of the British Wizarding world. He had also subtly encouraged Minerva to focus on her teaching position, as the more time she was teaching or helping students with transfiguration the less time she had to ensure the school was running as it should be.

So, as he and Snape sat down in their chairs, Albus asked, "So Minerva, what have you called this meeting for?"

"I've called this meeting because this morning I was taking Mr. Potter to the Hospital Wing, because-" Minerva began, but she was interrupted by Severus, "What has _his royal highness_ done this time?" He asked with a sneer.

"Severus, you're already on thin ice with me," Minerva said as she gave him a stare that made her the most feared and respected professor amongst the Hogwarts staff, "You will talk about students civilly and with respect or you will have to find another job."

"He's just like his father," Severus said, not heeding Minerva's warning, "An attention-seeking brat that causes nothing but trouble."

"Severus Snape." Minerva snapped, she didn't even need to raise her voice for every Professor in the room to freeze and stare at her. "If you can't keep your childish behaviour to yourself and act as the professional teacher you're meant to be, I will have no problem firing you. Mr. Potter isn't his father and has done nothing to warrant the kind of behaviour you're accusing him of. In fact, none of the other student I've talked to have either. So if you don't start acting like a professional you can start looking for a new job and just to make it clear that's your official warning as required by the Hogwarts charter." Seeing that Severus was about to say something, most likely that Albus wouldn't allow it, she added, "Oh I know what you're thinking, Albus wouldn't allow me to fire you. Normally you might be right, but thanks to a very informative talk with Mr. Potter this morning I've been informed that, should three of the four Head of Houses agree with the Deputy Headmistress, they can override the Headmaster's decision should his actions go against the best interest of the students. I looked this rule up not an hour ago and it's still an active rule. So, seeing as I'm Head of Gryffindor, along with my station as the Deputy Headmistress, I just need Pomona and Filius to agree with me and you'll be fired. Knowing how you have treated their students, I know for a fact that they would more than happy to agree with me. So as long as you quit your childish behaviour and act like a professional that you're meant to be you'll be able to keep hold of your job a bit longer. The only reason I haven't already fired you is that it would take me a long time to find someone to take your place as a Potions Professor but make no mistake, one foot out of line and I'll have no choice, even if it means that potions won't be taught until a replacement is found."

Pomona and Filius nodded, agreeing with Minerva's action, while the rest of the staff watched in awe as their least liked colleague was in serious risk of getting thrown out on his ass. Dumbledore fought hard to keep a frown off of his face. He knew the rule well and had seriously thought of trying to remove it from the rule book, but he knew that he would have never gotten it pastthe board of governors without some serious concessions on his part, that at the time he hadn't wanted to make.

"Now, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted." Minerva said, giving Severus a icy glare, "I was talking to Mr. Potter as I was taking him to the Hospital Wing because of the sudden change he went through overnight that some of you might have noticed." Many of them nodded and a few of the younger professors, Aurora and Septima, gained a lustful look as they saw what the young Potter heir had to offer but before they could think more about it, Minerva interjected as she looked at the two professors, "Now ladies, remember you are his professor and he is your student. So until he becomes of age, I would remind you to act like the professionals that you are." Then turning and looking to the rest of the professors she continued. "The reason that I took him to the Hospital Wing was because I found out that he had been taking potions over the summer given to him by a wizard call Patrick Footman. Concerned about an unknown wizard giving him potions to take I wanted Poppy to give him a once-over to ensure what he'd been taking was what he'd was told. As it turned out, there was no need for the concern as the potions he was given did exactly what Patrick Footman said they would; reverse any malnutrition he'd suffered over the years and bringing him to the peak of his physical health for his age. Poppy also checked for anything else untoward like Dark magic, poison, side effects, forms of control etc. and found none. I find it a bit shocking that an unknown wizard has done more to help a student's health than any of us did." She said, giving a knowing look to Albus, causing him to fidget, as he didn't know what she knew, but he suspected that she knew enough.

"Anyway, on the way to the Hospital Wing, he pointed a few things out to me which I later confirmed by talking to other students." Minerva said, as she shook her head in shame as she remembered what the young Potter told her. "He pointed out that the school isn't as it used to be, by the standards of the classes AND the standards of the professors. He also pointed out that I should take the blame for some of these problems, seeing that I had the power to stop some of what happened since I became the Deputy Headmistress."

"Because of this, I've decided I shall start acting like the Deputy Headmistress I should have been years ago. Some of the things that Mr. Potter pointed out will affect all of you. So today, depending on you all, there may be more than one person being fired."

"Before I get to the Professors that are at risk, I'll tell you all which of you are doing your jobs correctly and have no need to worry," Minerva said. As she was listing off the Professors not at risk Albus was seething inside. She was about to undo what he and previous Headmasters before him had spent years slowly implementing. Sure, he hadn't been making things easier for the same reasons as the previous Headmasters did. He didn't care that the Pureblood students were getting weaker and the Muggleborns stronger, nor did he care that it was the Pureblood students that were struggling with the harder classes before they were made easier or cut. All he cared about was that with less being taught the less chance there was of Dark Lords appearing (I am growling at how wrong-headed Dumbles' reasoning is there!) and now he could do nothing as she started to improve the school with the help of Pomona and Filius.

So all Albus could do was listen to Minerva and hope that she didn't undo too much of his work, "Those that are not at risk of losing their jobs are Bathsheba, Septima, Aurora, Filius, Pomona and for now, Alastor. Although you're not at risk of losing your job, some of the classes can be worked on, like your class, have found, from what I was told, new stars and other things. Maybe by doing a bit of research with a few of your Muggleborn students about the advances in the Muggle World you can make your class better." Minerva recommended. Aurora nodded, she'd heard this too and had wanted to do exactly that, but because Albus said that what was being taught right now was fine and no more advanced material was needed so she hadn't done anything. But now she could learn what she wanted to learn for a while and then eventually teach a class that the Muggleborns wouldn't have to hold back their disappointment at. She knew a few people she could talk to about this right away and could hardly contain her excitement.

Seeing that Bathsheba, Septima, Aurora, Filius, Pomona and Alastor were thinking about what she just told them, she went on to say, "Now, onto the only Professor that's going to be fired for certain; Cuthbert, you put most of the students to sleep, and you normally only talk about Goblin Wars instead of talking about past Dark Lords and Ladies or other important events in Wizarding history. There is a Muggle saying that I happen to agree with, 'If you don't learn from your past, you are doomed to repeat it.' And it's something we, now more than ever, need to heed. How can we stop future Dark Witches and Wizards when we don't know how past mistakes created them, or the methods to defeat them? Cuthbert, you can either stay here and haunt these halls or you can move on to your next great adventure. As for someone taking your place, I've got a few people to talk to over the weekend that would be willing to take over History of Magic but until they can get the books and classes planned out the lessons will be cancelled until they are ready."

"Thank you for allowing me to teach at the prestigious school." Cuthbert nodded, much the other Professors' surprise. "I shall clean out my desk immediately." Despite his words the ghostly Professor stood up and only made it halfway to the doorway before his body faded completely.

"Now onto the people who are at risk, the first you all already know, is Severus." Minerva continued after a respectable moment of silence. She was giving the man a cold stare. "However, seeing that it will take some time to find another Potions Professor, Severus is on probation. Should he put a foot wrong, I will have no choice but to fire him. You should also know, Severus, that from now on, all the points you give and remove will be under review. We will be also judging all the detentions you hand out for fairness before they are active."

"What!?" Severus shouted, he was not happy with this outcome. However, after his initial outburst, he kept his cool, as he knew that if he didn't, he would lose his job sooner. "How am I meant to do my job properly if my every action is under review?"

"It might be hard, Severus," She admitted, "But you're the only one to blame for this. I looked in the book that records all the points and detentions and out of all the Professors you take the most points from all the Houses apart from your own, the same applies to detentions. The reasons for these punishments are ridiculous, like breathing too loudly, being a know-it-all, defending themselves from the unfair points removal, defending themselves from your own House when they try and sabotage another student's potion, something that is incredibly dangerous and the mere thought of you letting them get away with is disgusting. So if you don't like this you have no one to blame but yourself and you don't like it, you can quit." Severus wisely kept quiet, as he knew he was on shaky ground with Minerva already and he didn't want to make it worse than it already was.

"Now, next at risk of losing their job if they don't change how they teach, is Sybill," Minerva said, to no one's surprise. Albus was getting very worried, with Severus he could do something to help him, but in regard to Sybill, he couldn't allow her to leave the castle alone. She had information about a prophecy relating to Harry and the Dark Lord. Although she didn't actively remember it, it was deep within her memories. He wasn't sure how he could help Sybill, he just hoped Minerva wouldn't fire her outright and allow her to make some sort of deal. "Many students complained how you're always predicting a student's death at least once every class, being drunk most of the time and misreading the signs. You put too much flash into the class and not enough solid material. It was the opinion of not only me but of many of your students that are serious about Divination, that any gift they have, is being smothered." Albus grew even more worried with every word, but he barely held in his sigh of relief at her next proclamation. "Now normally I would see the class cancelled but seeing as there are so few who seem to actually have the Sight at any level I'll let you continue teaching it. As there are some who go to it to understand it better, just as there are some who go to learn the basics to impress their friends. But for this to happen, you'll need to stop drinking, take the class more seriously and not overdo it with the flashiness. Have fun, yes, but don't overdo it so that people feel uneasy. Can you do that, Sybill?"

Many of the staff thought that Minerva would have just cancelled the class, but they could understand her wanting to keep it going even though it was common knowledge she thought the class was rubbish. But to hear that Minerva would allow the class to continue, that was somewhat surprising. Her conditions were reasonable and not unrealistic. Not wanting to lose her job, seeing that she lived at Hogwarts and had nowhere else to go, Sybill said, "I'll do that, Minerva, I'll see Poppy about hangover potions and ask for a few potions to help me." And with that Sybill left the further stunned office to go and see the school healer.

"Charity," Minerva said simply, the Muggle Studies Professor stiffening as a result. "I've talked to the Muggleborn students who take your class out of interest as to how the Wizarding World sees the Muggle World and they were shocked at how far behind the Wizarding World the curriculum thinks Muggles are. Muggle Studies is at least fifty to sixty years behind what the Muggle World is and because of this most of the Pureblood can't pronounce many Muggle items properly. To change this, I was thinking that you could spend a year or two with a Muggleborn family. I've talked to a few students' parents and many of them would be willing to let you stay with them. During the time you'll be able to learn the basics of the Muggle World and teach it to the third to fifth year students with the sixth to seventh years being taught by a Muggleborn I'm going to call in to take your place while you're learning. To be honest with you, I think that a Muggleborn should teach Muggle Studies anyway, seeing that they were brought up in that world and would know it better than any Pureblood, but seeing that you're a good teacher and I don't want to lose you I'm willing to do this. If you're not willing to do this, I'll have no choice but to give you your one month notice. Does that sound acceptable, Charity?"

Charity gave an easy smile, glad she wasn't fired outright. "I think it will be a lovely experience, thank you for giving me a chance."

"And lastly, you, Hagrid." Hagrid looked worried, he liked his job, and he was worried that he would lose it. "You're not at risk as such, you're good teacher with everything that you have been through, but what happened to you in your last class because of Mr. Malfoy-"

"Don't blame Draco for this fools mistakes, he was to-" Before Severus could finish what was most likely an insult to Hagrid Minerva interrupted him. "Be quiet, Severus, and do not interrupt me again. As for Malfoy being blameless, we both know it was his fault. From Hagrid's reports and from what the third year Gryffindor students told me, Hagrid _specifically_ told him NOT to insult the Hippogriff, as it would most likely attack him. But what does your foolish Godson do? He ignores the warning and insults the Hippogriff anyway so what does he expect? Back to the point I was trying to make; Hagrid, since that day most of the students think that your class is a joke and you've lost your confidence because of him. So, if you're interested, I was thinking that you could take the sixth and seventh year students and teach them what Mr. Potter referred to as "your more_exotic_animals,"whilst I have another professor take the third to fifth year students. As I said, you're a good teacher with everything that you've been through, but I'm thinking about getting this school back to at least halfway how it used to be before Durmstrang and Beauxbatons get here on Halloween, as I for one don't want Hogwarts to look like it isn't at its best. If you're not willing to do this, I'll have you to go back full time Grounds Keeper. I don't want to do it, but I will if I have to if it means making Hogwarts the best again."

Hagrid burst into tears, the pride and conviction in Minerva's voice and his own inability to handle suspense becoming too much for him. Jumping out of his seat the large man hugged the Deputy Headmistress. Thankfully restraint had become second nature and he didn't snap her spine as he gave her a great big bear hug. "I understand, Professor McGonagall," Hagrid said, happily, "I'll try not and let you down."

"I know you won't,Hagrid," Minerva said with a smile, "but please let me go, you're very heavy." Hagrid put her down quickly.

Meanwhile, Dumbledore was staring at the broken remains of the majority of his plans for the future of the Wizarding World. The proud smiles on everyoneof the staff's faces, aside from his own and Severus', meant unless he wiped their minds completely of the past few days, something that would be pointless, as young Harry would likely start the chain of events again, no doubt becoming wary of losing his own memory and thus more cautious in the process, he could do nothing to stop this. He had no choice but to sit there, smiling, and hope he could salvage a faction of his goals.

"Now is there anything you would like to say or ask?" asked Minerva, at which she got replies of no's and shaken heads, "Okay then, one last thing before you all go down for dinner, and this concerns young Mr. Potter-" Severus scoffed at this, but quickly changed his attitude when Minerva said, "Are you trying to become unemployed sooner, Severus? As I was saying, Mr. Potter has decided to take independent studies in Potions and History. I have checked to make sure that he can take independent studies and found that he can as long as he has reasonable reasons to do so, and after what I covered earlier about the classes you can all see that he does. But I'm hoping that since there's going to be a new professor teaching History, he will take the class instead of continuing to study independently."

Albus' worry increased another notch, his plans to keep Harry from learning too much about the past so that he wouldn't know what the last war was like, to keep him ignorant when it came to warfare and so easier to control and kill, were crumbling. But now he couldn't confiscate the books Harry acquired, as he planned to, as he could easily learn from the new professor that Minerva was going to get. However, that wasn't the worst of it all, no, it was Harry studying Potions independently that was a problem. He used Severus to get information from Harry's mind during the class. Nothing seemed to be going his way that day and he had a sinking feeling that it was just going to keep getting worse.

"Next I would like to inform you that Mr. Potter has decided to drop Divination. He doesn't see how it will help his future and he's had enough of Sybill predicting his death. Frankly, I think it's a very responsible decision." Noticing that Albus was going to say something, most likely about that Harry needed to have at least two electives, she went on to say, "Mr. Potter knows that he needs at least two electives, so he's going to take the third year test for Ancient Runes tomorrow and if he passes he will be allowed to join the class next week."

Albus felt the knot of worry grow further, Divination was the one class that he absolutely needed Harry to stay in because when he decided that the boy was old enough to tell him about the prophecy, Harry would believe him easier if he was already familiar with were getting worse for him by the minute, everything was going wrong and there was nothing he could do to alter it. It seemed that young Harry had found himself an ally in Minerva and because of this, he would need to be very careful as he started on new plans for the last Potter.

"Unless there's any other business I think we can end this meeting." Minerva said, "But I would like a few words with Severus, Filius, Pomona and Albus. There are a few other things I would like to discuss." Nobody spoke up, so the meeting ended and the rest of the professors left to go to the Great Hall for dinner.

Once all the professors apart from her fellow Heads of Houses and the Headmaster left she started speaking again, "Albus, I would like to inform you that if it wasn't for this stupid tournament I would use the power of the three Heads of Houses to remove you from your post."

"What do you mean, my dear?" Albus asked, carefully keeping the worry out of his tone. He had to wonder what she knew, and how much. "I haven't the faintest idea what you would need to do such a thing for."

"Don't take me for a fool, Albus," Minerva said darkly, "I can point out a few things from the last three years that could get you fired. Keeping the damn Stone in a school full of children was in itself utter lunacy, but leaving the school by using a broom instead of using the Floo, making it hard to contact you should something arises? I almost called St. Mungo's to schedule a check-up for you."

"You say that you didn't know that it was a Basilisk attacking the students, yet you had fifty years to check before the attacks restarted. If I find any evidence that you knew what was happening and allowed it to continue, you won't only be being fired; you'll be arrested."

"A year later you allowed the Dementors to be placed around the school," Before Albus could say anything, most likely an excuse of 'I tried.', she cut him off, "And don't tell me you didn't have the authority because we both know you do, you're the Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. Black himself could have easily been caught if you simply placed a few warded traps. If Mr. Potter's suspicions are right, when you learnt the truth about him being innocent, as the Chief Warlock, you could have given him the trial that he never had and set him free. I don't know what you're playing at, Albus, but I warn you now, if I find out you're playing any games this year with either Potter or any of the students, I'll see you out of a job." She finished her rant.

Albus was shocked as he sat there in his chair. Although Minerva didn't know everything, she did know enough to hurt him if she told the right people. As he looked for help he saw that Severus remaining silent, notwanting to risk his neck for anyone but himself. That was like Severus, always remaining silent, keeping his eyes and ears open to see what he could find out to use his advantage. Filius and Pomona were nodding in agreement with Minerva, and he could tell from their eyes they were thinking about why they hadn't seen this before and why they hadn't done anything about it. He now understood why Minerva wanted at least Filius and Pomona here, it was to make sure that he couldn't alter her memories of her suspicions towards him. Or maybe he was over thinking it and she simply brought them for support, but after decades of plotting conspiracy theories, paranoia had become the norm for him.

"I bid you goodnight, Albus." Minerva announced after a moment of silence to let her words sink in, "Once I've had some dinner I'll be in my room sending out letters to ask for new professors, so I'll see you in the morning." And with that Minerva left the room, followed soon after by Severus, Filius and Pomona, leaving Albus to think. He had to rethink his plans, he had to think up a new method to get Harry back under his control, find out who this Footman was who helped Harry to grow into exactly the kind of boy Albus didn't want him to be and lastly, how to get things back to the way he had them before. He just hoped it wasn't too late…

_TO BE CONTINUED!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Warnings:_Underage Sex, Sub/Dom, Male Dom, Bestiality/Animal Sex.

_§ 'Parseltongue!' §_

_Chapter Ten!_

It was nearly midnight on the 2nd of September and whilst almost everyone was asleep in the Gryffindor Tower, Harry was still awake, feeling restless and uneasy. Most of the day, people had been asking him about the sudden change in his appearance. He knew it was to be expected, but after a while it got irritating. He'd also had enough of the jealous looks Ron was throwing him when he thought he wasn't looking. Although he didn't like the looks he was receiving he would put up with them. As long as Ron never voiced anything. He just wished that Ron would grow up. Everything he had, he had to work for or was handed to him in exchange for losing his parents and what Ron didn't understand was that he would give it all up to have his parents back, to have a family. He knew that if Ron didn't grow up and lose the jealous streak he'd developed when someone else got something that he didn't, their friendship would soon end. He had, for most of the day, been thinking about the Maine Coon he'd fucked the night before, the frankly brilliant sex and feelings of dominance. He'd had a strange feeling all day that the cat was familiar but he couldn't put his finger on where he'd met her before. He'd also been tense all day, leaving him on edge, waiting for the fallout from the potions he'd taken. He couldn't explain why but despite the calm surroundings of Hogwarts he couldn't help but feel that something bad was going to happen and he knew it wasn't going to end well for him.

With that last thought going through his head and unable to sleep, his thoughts once more drifted to the plans he'd made during the summer and the tasks he'd set himself. He knew that when he returned to Hogwarts he would need to have a place to continue his training, somewhere safe and in an out of the way location so that he was unlikely to be interrupted by other people, as knowing his luck, he would be interrupted just as he was casting a spell. When he was talking to Patrick about his time at Hogwarts and about the Chamber of Secrets they'd realized that the Chamber could be the perfect place to train as not only would it already be set up so Harry would be the only one able to get in and out, but there would be at least a hundred foot dead Basilisk down there. They had realised the size of the Basilisk once Harry had shown Patrick his memories in a pensieve he owned. They'd then gone on to talk about how he could sell the majority of Basilisk. Patrick had spoken of how the goblins would want the meet to eat as a delicacy but the rest could be sold to speciality shops all for a large sum of gold. Seeing that it was called the Chamber of Secrets he also wanted to explore it, to see what else was done there, after all, why call it the Chamber of Secrets if it wasn't hiding anything?

With these thoughts running though his mind Harry gave up on trying to sleep and decided now was as good a time as any to check it out. So, transforming into a Kneazle, he left the Gryffindor Tower and headed down the stair towards the Chamber of Secrets. Only one floor down he stopped as he saw Crookshanks about to mount a female full-blooded Kneazle. Not really liking the cat and only tolerating him because he was Hermione's pet, he decided he would show him there was a new alpha cat in school. To knock this into Crookshanks' thick head, the female Kneazle had provided the perfect opportunity. What better way than to take Crookshanks would be mate and mark her as his own, so even the bastard Crookshanks knew who she belonged to. He could see that Crookshanks was acting rather smug and taking his time to get into position, but he was still rather close to taking something Harry wanted, so Harry quickly made his way towards the two.

Once he got within a few feet of the shorter but wider orange hybrid, Harry growled deeply, the only warning he gave. Crookshanks turned quickly, having not sensed anything else was nearby, but the second he faced the possible threat, a large black paw slammed down on the top of his head, smashing him into the ground hard. Crookshanks was still a Part-Kneazle, though, and he staggered back to his feet thanks to his sturdy build, only to come eye to eye with two large, dangerous looking emerald eyes. Letting out a pitiful sound from back in his throat, his ears flattening, and his tail suddenly stuck between his legs, Crookshanks spun around and tried to run as fast as his chubby legs could take him as nothing was worth facing the personified death that was glaring down at him.

Harry thought briefly about letting Crookshanks run but then decided he wanted to show the female Kneazle how much of a coward Crookshanks was and who the true alpha around here was. The coward, once disgraced in front of the female Kneazle, wouldn't try something later or go near this, soon to be his, female again. To do this he would show Crookshanks what an alpha did in a fight with a subordinate tom, so lips curling back in a smirk, revealing his gleaming teeth, Harry chased after him.

_o0OoO0o_

Harry wasn't the only one who was having a restless night, his best friend Hermione Granger was tossing and turning in her bed. She was currently in heat, a condition which made her hate being a cat girl, as when in heat, even on the potions, she always had the urge to have sex and if she didn't she had to deal with sleepless nights. Learning Occlumency had enabled her to shrug off most of the effects of being in heat but it often left her restless as she was always on edge, not able to burn off the energy that being in heat produced. Normally she would use Occlumency to help her to fight off the restlessness but tonight it wasn't only thoughts of sex that kept her awake, she was also thinking about her best friend Harry Potter. She had been reflecting about how he could have changed so much in such a short time. It wasn't only the feeling of so many animals within him but the change in his confidence and appearance. Before the change she had thought him somewhat cute and although she fancied him, she and her Kneazle side didn't see him as an ideal mate. Now, however, his new confidence, appearance and the feeling of a fellow feline had her Kneazle side wanting to give herself at him, it screamed at her that he was her ideal mate, the one perfect alpha male and no matter how tired she was, she kept getting aroused in his presence. It was driving her insane.

Normally when she was this restless, she would allow Crookshanks to give her a good fucking to calm her nerves. However, at the moment, he was out somewhere roaming the halls. Thinking about Crookshanks it suddenly clicked that, in her Kneazle form, she was actually rather large, several inches taller than him and although he was several inches wider, at the very least, she was definitely the dominant one. Thinking more about it she realized that she had always knocked him around in the past, it wasn't because she enjoyed doing it but rather it was what her instincts told her to do. She was the alpha female and he was something lower, most defiantly not the alpha male he seemed to believe he was. Her instincts told her that Harry now was the alpha she was looking for, the one that she could submit to and she was finding it more and more difficult not to go and jump him for relief.

Seeing that the only way she could get some rest that night was to get a bland mating with Crookshanks, she went off to find him. There was no way she was going to have sex with Harry yet; she wasn't ready.

With a little bit of tracking she was able to find Crookshanks on the sixth floor hunting a mouse. Once he was done gorging himself on the corpse, blood spatter on his fur, he licked himself clean, which took longer than the eating part, and only then did he noticed her. He knew she was in heat thanks to her smell and the position she had taken told him what she wanted, so slowly he made his way over as smugly as possible. Hermione saw this, and if she had had hands would have massaged the bridge of her nose in annoyance. Crookshanks was becoming more peacock than cat with his constant strutting and thanks to her abilities as a Kneazle she was able to feel that he wanted to punish her for when she told him off for hissing at Harry earlier. One who he thought, rightly so, would try and take what he thought was his. So, he was taking his time to show her at long last who the alpha in this relationship was. Normally she would have nipped this kind of behaviour in the bud, but she really needed the mating so she could get some rest and be fully awake in the morning, ready to work out the mystery of her friend Harry Potter. So she turned back around, one of her front claws emerging from her paw and tapping on the stone floor as she waited for him to finally reach her.

Before Crookshanks could mount her, a black blur knocked her fuck buddy onto the ground and as she looked up to see who it was, she saw a full-blooded male Kneazle for the first time. She felt her instinct flare as she looked him over for the first time, she could see the well defined muscles underneath the Kneazle's fur and the way he held himself, he knew he was the most powerful being in the room and the presence he was projecting reflected it. It wasn't arrogance, it was command and the expectation that he would be obeyed. She was trying to make sense of what her senses were telling her, why the Kneazle felt like Harry and then it clicked as she looked at his green eyes: it _was_ Harry.

Then another two thoughts occurred: 1. why Crookshanks had hissed at Harry; and 2. why Harry felt like a cat, he was an Animagus. She wasn't sure why Harry felt like multiple animals, she didn't think he could have become a Multi-Animagus within only a few months as she knew from reading that it could take years to become an Animagus but if anyone could have done it, it would have been Harry. Her train of thought stopped as she saw Crookshanks make a run for it. She could understand his actions. If this was Harry he was a full-blooded Kneazle instead of a half-breed like Crookshanks which meant he would be significantly stronger than Crookshanks. Harry seemed to debate with himself letting Crookshanks escape before deciding against it and giving chase. Within seconds he had caught up with him and tackled him to the ground.

Crookshanks tried to fight him off, but Harry was much stronger than him. Digging the claws of his front legs into Crookshanks' shoulders to keep a good grip he rapidly ran his lower legs, claws extended, down Crookshanks' exposed stomach and groin. The orange Hybrid yowled in pain as his penis and his balls took the brunt of Harry's rapid swipes as he made sure that Crookshanks had a hard time mating again. It would be possible, but incredibly painful. The damage done, Harry hopped back from Crookshanks who slowly got to his feet, his lower half held low to the ground to shield the bleeding damaged area. Harry pulled his claws back in and once again slammed his paw down as hard as he could on Crookshanks' head. This time the wide hybrid didn't get up when his head bounced off the stone floor, he was still conscious, but made no effort to move or irritate the larger cat in front of him.

Grabbing his downed opponent's forelegs in his powerful jaw he dragged him back over to the female.

Hermione was shocked at how badly Harry beat up Crookshanks. She had to wonder why he was being so brutal. Was it to show Crookshanks that he was the new alpha at Hogwarts or was it some other reason? Before she could think more about it she saw Harry drag Crookshanks over to where she was. It was then she became somewhat frightened at what was about to happen; realizing why Harry might have attacked Crookshanks. It was a fight over her, to show that she now belonged to him and seeing that Harry didn't know that she was a cat, she was somewhat shocked he would put this much effort into winning her when he didn't recognize her. It was actually flattering, in a way even if she was somewhat surprised he would fuck an animal, but she quickly realized how hypocritical that was as she had been doing exactly that for over a year.

_Lemon Begins! (Skip if you don't want to read or under eighteen!)_

Hermione wanted to run - she didn't want her first time having sex with Harry to be like this - but she couldn't. Her legs went weak as he dropped Crookshanks in front of her. The Occlumency shields she had prepared failed as he approached her and she felt the full force of her heat. Her mind went numb as her womb became warm and she started to feel a tingling throughout her body. She knew it was wrong, but as his aura enveloped her, she could sense this was exactly what her Kneazle side had been craving and with every step he got closer the harder it got to reset.

He finally reached her and licked her face and behind her ears, purring the entire time. The sound echoed around her head and sent pulses of pleasure right into her pussy, her resistance shattered and keeping low to the ground she started to rub herself along his side, covering him in her scent and trying to drive Harry's Kneazle side into a sexual frenzy. She could see his penis extend as she kept rubbing against him, it was large and thick, far bigger than Crookshanks' and sent a shiver of anticipation down her spine. She started to smell his frustration that she wasn't submitting to him and, so, with one last rub down his right side, stopping only to rub her nose into his large musty smelling balls, licking to taste his scent, she started to walk off, flicking her tail from side to side, enticing him to follow her.

Harry was confused. Most female cats he'd fucked submitted instantly, allowing him to fuck them at his leisure. This female Kneazle, however, wasn't cooperating, she kept rubbing around him until all he could smell was her and her pussy. It was intoxicating and he could feel his dick extend out of its sheath about three quarters, his balls started to ache and he knew, without a doubt, he was going to bury himself fully in her when he came. His patience was almost completely gone and he was just about to growl out a command to submit when he felt her lick his balls and then move off behind him. He turned quickly, not wanting her to get away from him, but he only saw her walking slowly away, dripping a trail of pussy juice on the stone floor. She was flicking her tail from side to side, each time revealing her pussy, causing his dick to throb. It was then that it clicked in his mind what she wanted, working him up and then moving away. She wanted to be forced to submit, wanted to be taken and dominated but unlike the Maine Coon he'd had last night, she wouldn't submit till he forced her to, so he started running towards her and then as she flicked her tail to the side he pounced, forcing her front to the floor and her back down before seizing her by the scruff in his mouth and burying his member inside of her in one viscous thrust.

Hermione could feel him behind her as she sauntered away swinging her rear. Her womb was on fire and it felt like there was a river running out of her pussy. She could feel him coming towards her and then with a jolt he was on top of her. She felt the breath leave her body in a huff and then gave a soundless yowl as she felt his prick burying itself in her. Repositioning herself, lowering her body as much as she could, submitting to him and allowing him greater access to her pussy as she tucked her tail into her side she yowled as she felt him start to jackhammer into her. Each time he bottomed out within her she felt the bulbous? Head of his dick hit her cervix, causing her to yowl with pleasure. This is what she wanted, to be taken, to be used for her alpha's pleasure, to have his children, kittens, whatever. His dick started to swell within her as he started to pound into her with renewed urgency. Realising that he was about to breed her she started to thrust back at him, spurring him on and then with one final thrust that left his dick pressed against her cervix she felt him stiffen above her, letting out a loud yowl into her scruff as he pumped loud after load of seed into he. She went limp underneath him allowing him to quench the heat within her womb with his soothing cum. Her pussy milked him for all his seed, trying to pull it deeper within her and then with a couple of small sharp thrusts, ensuring the last of his sperm had been deposited into her, he pulled out, raking the inside of her vagina with him barbed cock, releasing her scruff and laying on his side beside her.

The instant he'd released her she rolled on her back to ensure she didn't lose any of his seed. Harry smiled to himself, the female Kneazle seemed to be lost in a world of bliss. Her pussy was still twitching, trying to suck in more of his cum. Without a doubt that had been the most intense sex he'd ever had. He wanted to do it again but his balls felt empty and he could tell it would be a while before he recovered. The female Kneazle seemed to have other ideas, however, as she stared to rub herself along his front, forcing her pussy into his nose. He could smell her and the strong scent of the cum he'd pumped into her and then much to his surprise he started to harden again. His balls rapidly filling, he stood, stretching and then mounting the female Kneazle in front of him, rammed his thick spiked member deep within her again.

Hermione was lost in a sea of pleasure after that. She could feel Harry's thick cock thrust deep within her. She was yowling shamelessly waiting for Harry to drench her insides with his seed yet again, to make her brain freeze as he pumped more sperm into her fertile womb. The heat she had felt had been mostly quenched by the four separate times he'd come within her but still he kept trying to breed her. She felt Harry's thrusting speed up and yowled in pleasure as she knew what was coming, a brutally quick set of thrusts that raked her insides with his spiked member as he built himself into a frenzy before he came, holding himself as deep as possible, pumping copious amounts of sperm into her. She felt herself starting to thrust back against him, helping him along even as it increased the pain from his barbs. She let out yet another yowl as she felt the splash of his seed against her inside again and then a deep sense of completeness came over her as she accepted her alpha's sperm once more. She could feel it run out down her legs as he tried once more to force load after load into her already full womb and abused pussy, then with one final thrust he dismounted from her again, spraying his cum on her belly and then the stone floor as he pulled his dick out of her stuffed pussy.

_Lemon Ends! (Read from here if you skipped the lemon!)_

He was starting to feel tired. The female Kneazle had been very demanding but now she looked sated, laying on the floor next to him, grooming him. After recovering for a few minutes and basking in the subservience of the female Kneazle, he looked up to see Crookshanks glaring at him with a gaze of pure hatred and loathing. Harry chuckled to himself as the female Kneazle was defiantly his now and just to prove it he was going to rub Crookshanks' face in it. Moving to cover the female Kneazle again, he scuffed her and once she went limp in submission began to drag her along the floor towards Crookshanks. He could hear her mewing in protest below him at the treatment but soon stopped when she saw where he was taking her and the look Crookshanks was given her alpha.

He dropped her a foot in front of Crookshanks so he had a clear look at her pussy and the trail of cum she'd left as he'd dragged her across the room. As he mounted her again and thrust into her, she tried to raise her hear legs to allow him deeper but her legs refused to support her. She gave out a soft mewl of apology as Harry stopped and repositioned himself before once again thrusting into her. Minutes later Harry was ready to cum again and as he did so he positioned his cock just within the female Kneazle so the maximum amount of sperm would run out of her when she stood.

Hermione wanted nothing more than to close her eyes and rest, every part of her was exhausted, her pussy was feeling sore and battered, her womb felt stretched by accommodating all of Harry's cum. But as Harry wrapped his tail loosely around her neck and demanded she follow him she felt a burst of energy. Her alpha wanted her to follow, so she would follow him no matter how heavy her limbs felt, she would follow him forever. She stood up, feeling his last load of cum run out of her in big globs onto the stone floor. Almost falling back down at the sensation, her legs wobbled but she fell into step behind him, slightly to the right as Harry walked up to Crookshanks parading her. Once he was close enough she saw Harry step to the side, giving Crookshanks a clear view of her, and more specifically Harry's tail wrapped around her neck, his cum leaking out of her down her rear legs and matted into her fur. She felt the furry appendage tighten visibly before Harry growled at the orange hybrid. All of this sent a very clear message to Crookshanks: she now belonged to Harry and no other. Not stopping there, remembering the look Crookshanks had given him, Harry flexed his paw and extended a single claw before his foreleg blurred forward, slashing a line down Crookshanks' face. Hermione was surprised that Harry did this, as when she saw the damage she knew Crookshanks would be forever blind in his right eye with a long gash running vertically over it. She accepted it easily, however, as her Kneazle instincts told her that he was warning Crookshanks about what would happen if he went near her again. It was what a true alpha would do. He was laying down the law, scarring him for mating with her in the first place and going above his station. The eye would be a permanent reminder that his wrath would be worse if Crookshanks ever stepped out of line again. Once he was done with this he walked back towards the Gryffindor tower, his tail still around her neck. She felt like a trophy and then she realized that was part of what she was at the moment. He was taking her closer to where he slept so she would be close by to serve his desires when he needed her. She couldn't help the shiver of desire that shuddered thought her with the realisation and quickly strode forward, unable to suppress the need to clean his balls and show her appreciation as he lead her back to the common room.

As she entered the common room she could feel Harry's smug satisfaction with her efforts. He was enjoying every second of what she was doing to show her submissiveness. His tail released her and he turned. She purred in delight as he began to lick and clean her face. He showed signs of wanting to mount her again and, although tired, she bowed to allow him. She felt him cover her and place the head of his dick at her abused pussy once more but rather than thrusting in as she expected he suddenly bit down deeply into her neck, marking her, advertising to any other male cat that she was his and that no other should try and take her lest they suffer his wrath.

She mewed as he began cleaning the bite mark before moving off her and somehow having the energy to sprint, disappeared out of the tower again. She didn't have enough energy to think why or where he was going to and as Harry left she slowly made her way to her bed. Feeling Harry's warm seed leaking out of her she was suddenly glad she was taking potions to stop her getting pregnant, as she was sure that if she hadn't, after everything Harry had done to her by the time he finished with her, she would have been pregnant several times over. (She was taking these potions because the school healer feared that, since she was now part cat, it might very well be possible for a male cat to get her pregnant just as easily as a human could.) She transformed back to her human form and fell asleep instantly, a wide satisfied smile on her face. She'd finally found her true mate and alpha. All was right in the world...

o0OoO0o

As Harry left the Gryffindor Tower once again he felt rather smug about what happened. He was also a lot more relaxed than he had been before leaving the tower but was also now concerned about what Hermione would say if she found out he'd half blinded Crookshanks. He didn't know if she would understand or not, which worried him.

The female Kneazle had defiantly accepted her place as his. The tongue bath to his balls on the way back to the Gryffindor Tower had proved that. He didn't know if the female Kneazle would remain in the tower as he suspected she would have an owner to go back to. He hoped, however, that now the female Kneazle knew where he slept, she would return so he wouldn't have to go looking for her. Thinking on it, he decided that he would also have to bring the Maine Coon back to the tower after marking her. He hadn't done it originally because he'd had more control over his Kneazle instincts but given that the female Kneazle didn't seem to object or complain over the marking, he couldn't see why the Maine Coon would ether.

He hoped that by the time Crookshanks returned to the tower - which he didn't think would be long as even part-Kneazle were very tough - he would find the female Kneazle still there and know that he had brought her there for him to use whenever he wanted. Thinking back to the female he had sensed that Crookshanks had fucked her before, causing him to believe that the Kneazle was naïve and didn't know what she wanted in a mate at first, giving Crookshanks the opening he needed.

He was, however, concerned about how out of control his Kneazle instincts had become. He couldn't just blame it on how worked up the female Kneazle had gotten him because by the time he'd partly blinded Crookshanks he was definitely sated. He may have hated the hybrid but to take half of his sight? That left a bad taste in his mouth. All he'd wanted to do was get one over on Crookshanks and take the thing that he wanted the most. He'd never wanted to hurt Crookshanks that badly. Sure, his Kneazle instincts told him that it was the right thing to do, so that Crookshanks knew who the alpha was now, but that had been shown by making it painful for him to mate again, if he ever did work up the courage to try it again. He could understand that, after all, his Kneazle side wouldn't want any competition for any female but taking his eye seemed like one instinct too far.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a dreamy female voice say, "Greetings, Harry Potter."

As Harry looked round to try and find the voice he was shocked to see a naked girl, she had dirty blonde straggly hair reaching her waist. He could see she also had silvery grey eyes that seemed to bulge out of their sockets and above them were very faint, very delicate eyebrows that gave her a surprised look. She looked about a year younger than him and all she had on was a Butterbeer cork necklace and a radish earrings. "Would you mind changing back into Harry Potter?" The naked girl asked in the same dreamy tone as before, "It would look strange if someone found me talking to a cat."

Shocked - by not only randomly seeing a naked girl but also that said naked girl knew who he was even though he was in his Kneazle form - he changed back. "How did you know it was me?" Harry said.

"The Nargles told me that you were a Kneazle." Replied the naked girl.

"The what?" Harry asked, somewhat confused.

"Nargles," the girl said airily, as if the single word explained it all, "They're small beings that are known to infest mistletoe and are infamous for being mischievous thieves. The only way to ward them off is to wear a Butterbeer cork necklace and a radish earrings, like the ones I'm wearing. But they like to talk to me from time to time for some reason and they informed me about you being a Kneazle."

Harry didn't know what to think, honestly. But then he realized that he had barely known about the magical world for four years now. Being sceptical at this point would be stupid. And while he'd read many books he knew that many things might not be printed in them because of Purebloods not wanting people to know something. Or it could be that these Nargles could be extinct and so only a few people knew about them. However, them being real or not, the fact remained that she knew who, and what, he was. Not knowing what to say to this strange naked girl, he removed his robes and gave them to her as he asked, "What is your name? It's only polite to tell me your name seeing that you know mine and why is it you're naked, not in your dormitory?"

"Oh my name is Luna Lovegood, but most people call me 'Loony'," Luna revealed as she put the robe on, saying "Loony" as if it was nothing at all. "They call me 'Loony' because they don't share the same beliefs as me. As for why I'm naked and out of my dormitory, it's just a prank, my house has done much worse than this." Her tone remaining light, as if this was no big deal.

"Which House are you from?" Harry asked, confused by this girl's nonchalance about the situation. She was being bullied very badly and she was acting as if nothing was wrong. "And why haven't you reported it to your Head of House or to a Prefect?"

"I'm from Ravenclaw," Luna said happily, "As for reporting to my Head of House or to a Prefect it would only get worse. It only got better last year and I don't want it to get that bad again."

Although he didn't like it he could fully understand where she was coming from, as he too did the same whilst he was at the Dursleys. He knew that if he told a teacher about Dudley was acting, how he bullied people, or broke the rules, his uncle would punish him in one form or another. So that was why he stopped telling on Dudley and kept to himself. His thoughts were interrupted when Luna started to kiss him on his lips.

Harry pushed Luna away quickly, "What are you doing Luna?" He demanded softly, even more confused.

"Thanking you for the robes." Luna replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "I have to say that you look good in Muggle clothing."

"A simple 'Thank You' is all you needed to say." Harry said slowly. He just didn't get this girl but he did feel a kind connection towards her, like a kindred spirit, so he decided to try and help her if he could. "You didn't have to kiss me."

"Oh but I have to," Luna insisted, "It's why some of the bullying has stopped. I give kisses, blow jobs and hand jobs to the older boys who protect me. They told me if I don't do it they won't protect me anymore, so this must mean this is how I'm supposed to repay my debts to people who help me. I never knew that before coming to Hogwarts, I'm so glad I'm learning things here."

The complete honesty in which she spoke made him sick to his stomach. He was going to do something about this. McGonagall would help, hopefully, and if she refused to shape up he could always start breaking legs. "Luna. What those boys are doing to you is wrong. They're taking advantage of you and you need to go to a teacher about this. McGonagall will help, promise me you will go talk to her about this."

"Oh," Luna said simply, "I thought as much, but to be honest with you, Harry, I enjoy doing it to them. Not only does it stop most of the bullying, but I enjoy being told what to do and being forced to do things. I know it might seem wrong to you but I like it how things are. Even if I did tell Professor McGonagall, the bullying would only get worse and they would make sure not to get caught, they would have alibis saying that they were somewhere else or have someone else do it for them, it is best to leave it how it is. I enjoy it so what's the harm?"

Harry didn't know what to make of this Luna person, the nickname Loony, although wrong, was making more and more sense. She talked as if being taken advantage of, being used, was nothing and an everyday sort of thing. Well, in some cases it was, but still, ok there was a part, okay, several parts in fact, of his dominant animals that liked the idea of this. They thought they could use this to their own advantage. In fact, he hated to admit it, but a part of him, his human side, also liked the idea and he found that as each day passed he was becoming more and more like his animal sides. Padfoot warned him that this might happen, no matter how good his Occlumency was, he would gain the traits of the Animagus that he was, it was a part of being an Animagus and there was nothing he could do about it.

Harry didn't know what to think or say right then, but he did know that he couldn't leave her in the corridor alone, as a Prefect or a Professor could find her and she would be in trouble. He pulled out the Marauders' Map and whispered the password to activate it before turning to Luna, "I can't just leave you here, why don't you come with me?"

"Where are you going?" Luna asked with a rather cute tilt of her head.

"I'm heading to the Chamber of Secrets." Harry replied.

"You mean the rumours of it being real are true?" Her naturally wide eyes widened further, "What about what happened in your second year, my first year, were they true too? Did you really go down there to save Ginny and end up fighting a Basilisk with only a sword?"

"Yeah that's all true, the Basilisk was at least a hundred feet long and I stabbed it in the mouth. I had help from Fawkes though, the Headmaster's phoenix." He answered, not noticing his hand raise up and start rubbing his arm where the scar from where the Basilisk had bitten him was located, "One of the things I'm planning to do is to harvest the Basilisk and sell all the parts I can't use for potions and various other things."

"Not a bad idea. Well, if the Basilisk is dead anyway." She had an air of seriousness around her for once, surprising Harry. "Do you think that a thousand year old Basilisk of that size would be that easily killed by a sword through its mouth? Something that big, you might have just seriously injured it but don't you think that Slytherin would have placed spells on it or wards around the chamber itself so it would be harder to kill than a normal Basilisk? After all, the Basilisk was his pet and from what we knew about him, Slytherin wouldn't just allow it die easily, so for all you know, the Basilisk could still be alive."

Harry froze as his mind pondered that. The sword was barely the size of a toothpick compared to the giant serpent. It was entirely possible it didn't penetrate deep enough into its brain. "I never thought about it like that, so I guess we'll find out?" He smiled, extending a hand for her to grab onto as they walked, silently asking for her to join him with his actions.

Seeing that she had nowhere better to be, she took Harry's hand as he led her down the corridor.

After a while of walking, hiding from the ghosts, Prefects and Professors, Luna commented, "I see that you have somehow gotten rid of the Wrackspurts that were surrounding you all these years."

"The what?" asked a confused Harry.

"The Wrackspurts," Luna said once again airily, "They're invisible tiny fairy like creatures. They can often be found floating through people's ears and make their brains go fuzzy. They can make people do weird, stupid things and make it hard for them to think or act properly."

Harry didn't know what to say to this. All those things could be added to what was going on the last few years but he wasn't sure if it was because of these Wrackspurts that he was like that. Unsure how to answer this he tried to anyway, "I'm not sure if it was because of Wrackspurts or my own doing but I met a wizard named Patrick Footman over the summer and he got me thinking about what I've been like over the last few years and made me realize that I wasn't living up to my potential. So with his help, training, learning a few things and getting me healthier, I'm what you see in front of you."

"Whatever the reason, I have to say I like the changes made to you," Luna said, with a lustful and yet somehow still dreamy smile, "I can only guess how many girls will want a part of you this year."

"Oh I can only hope." Harry half joked.

After walking a bit longer, hiding from a few more ghosts, Prefects and the occasional Professor, Luna looked at the map and said, "That's one handy map you have there, Harry."

"Thanks Luna, it belonged to my father." Harry said with a fond smile on his face, a bit of sadness tingeing it. "He and his friends made the map when they were still in school."

"He must have been very smart to be able to do that." Luna said warmly. Seeing the sad look growing on his face she changed the subject, "So Harry, what is the main reason you're going down to the Chamber of Secrets? I don't think you would be going down there only for the Basilisk."

"Over the summer Patrick and I talked about the Chamber of Secrets, making plans and things," Harry began, "We both thought that because of the name there could be more than one secret hidden down there. So I thought I would go down there and explore. I was also thinking about using it as a training area, seeing as I would be the only one able to use it."

"It's a good idea, using the Chamber as a training area," Luna agreed, "As for the Chamber having more than one secret, it may not be the case." Seeing Harry's confused look, she went on to say, "The Ravenclaws have been talking about this for some time. Some believe, like you and your friend, that there could be more than one secret down there but myself and some others don't think so. We think that whoever named it Chamber of Secrets did so simply to make it sound mysterious. Think about it, naming it something like Chamber of Secret, Chamber of the Serpent or something like that, isn't fancy or mysterious, but the Chamber of Secrets is. It implies secrets from the days of old."

Harry never thought of this. He'd never thought that the name could have been chosen with that kind of logic in mind. But thinking about it now, it could be very possible. He had to admit the more he got to know Luna the more he thought that apart from being somewhat, well, loony, she was also very smart, cute and informative and he wanted to get to know her better.

For the remainder of the journey they remained silent, so as to not to be caught by the people and beings that were about. Before long the two of them found themselves in front of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and once there, Luna couldn't help but ask, "What are we here for?" Boys were so silly at times and she wanted to make sure Harry hadn't suffered another Wrackspurt infestation.

"This is where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets is located." Harry answered. Luna nodded, happy her companion was still clean of Wrackspurts and the two of them entered the bathroom.

As they entered the bathroom, they were lucky not to meet with Moaning Myrtle. Walking up to the sink in the centre of the room, he hissed _§ 'Open!' §_ Thanks to his training over the summer, instead of saying it in English like he had the first time, he was able to say it in Parseltongue at will. At once, one of the taps glowed with a brilliant white light and began to spin. Next, the sink began to move and in fact sank right out of sight, leaving a large pipe exposed, a pipe wide enough for even the fattest of men to slide into.

Before Harry could jump into the hole and slide down the slimy, dirty pipes, Luna grabbed his arm, "Harry, what do you think you're doing? How would we get back up if we just jump down there?" Harry never thought about that, in fact he didn't need to 'til now, seeing that he wasn't planning on bringing anyone with him. He'd planned on using his shadow skills to get out but seeing that he wasn't planning on showing his skills to Luna, or anyone for that matter just yet, he was about to say something when Luna spoke again, "I don't think that Slytherin would slide down the pipes and I can't see creases where stairs could be formed, so I would say that there has to be another entrance somewhere in here."

Harry had to stop from face palming as her unique perspective once again revealed something he'd never considered. It made sense, though: Slytherin wouldn't slide down a slimy, dirty pipe and from what he could remember about the pipes going down there were many twists and turns, so forming stairs going down couldn't be done. The only other option was like Luna said, there had to be another entrance in here somewhere, "Luna, can you help me and find a snake symbol around here? Experience tells me that will mark the entrance to the Chamber."

"Of course, Harry." She agreed before the two of them began to look for the second entrance to the Chamber.

For the next few minutes, the two of them looked around the room, looking for something that looked like a snake symbol. Before long, Luna was able to find one within one of the loos. Seeing this, she called Harry over to see if this was what he was looking for, "I don't know, Luna, but there's one way to find out." He replied. Turning to the snake he hissed, _§ 'Open!' §_Immediately after he hissed this, a section of wall started to sink out of sight. Set into the very wall itself was a set of steps leading downward. Harry immediately started to walk into the opening.

But before Harry could go farther, Luna grabbed his arm again, "Harry, be careful, we don't know if any traps were set down here."

Harry could hit himself for not thinking about this. Either Slytherin or Tom, or even both, could have set traps down here so that, should someone be able to get down here, they wouldn't get far. Thanking Luna, he cast a light orb spell that he learnt over the summer and the two of them went down the passageway at a much slower and cautious pace.

Once the two had descended about a hundred yards the door to the bathroom closed on its own, cutting off all light except from the light coming from the orb Harry cast. As the two went down, they saw footprints moving to one side or another passageway. Harry guessed that it was when Ginny came down here and had manoeuvred around the traps.  
Informing Luna to do the same, they copied the footprints.

They followed the footprints until they ended in a small tunnel, which went on for another thirty yards or so and ended in a larger tunnel with bones scattered everywhere. "There were a lot of bones where the pipe came out, so it might be around here somewhere." Harry told Luna. He started moving around until he found the pipe jutting out of the wall. "Here it is, so the Chamber is that way." He pointed in the opposite direction.

They started to walk down the tunnel and when they rounded a bend they came to the caved-in spot where Harry remembered him and Ron getting separated two years prior. _'That hole looks much smaller than it did two years ago.'_Harry thought to himself. But then he thought how much he had changed and grew over the last two years. It made sense. The hole would be smaller.

Remembering a few more spells he learnt that summer that could help him and Luna now, Harry begun to cast them to remove the fallen debris blocking their path, strengthening it when he was done and cleaning it up so there wouldn't be another cave-in. Once Harry finished, they started to walk again until they got to the Basilisk skin. Seeing that, Luna asked, "Is that part of the Basilisk's skin."

"Yeah it is, but that's nothing compared to the size of the live Basilisk." They continued, neither wanting to think about it much.

Luna lagged behind a bit as she thought about she'd just learned, gaining a lot more respect for Harry as she processed the new facts. To have fought something as big, or bigger than that took a lot of courage, courage that was quickly making Harry one of the most respectable people she knew. She didn't think that the Headmaster could have done something like Harry did with only a sword and a phoenix. Realizing she was falling behind, and not wanting to be alone down here, she quickly caught up with him.

It wasn't long before Harry and Luna got to the main entrance of the Chamber of Secrets. After hissing the command to open the door, the snakes separating in an overly intricate way, the entrance was revealed. As they walked in neither of them knew what they were going to find, but Harry was hoping to see a dead Basilisk, so he wouldn't have to fight it again.

_TO BE CONTINUED!_


	11. Chapter 11

_§ 'Parseltongue!' §_

_Smut Warning:_There's going to be smut (between humans) in this chapter, so if you're not of age where you live, when I tell you it is going to happen, please skip to the end of the chapter and review.

_Chapter Eleven!_

Harry found himself and Luna standing at the end of a very long, dimly lit chamber. Towering stone pillars entwined with more carved serpents rose to support a ceiling lost in darkness, casting long, black shadows through the odd, greenish gloom that filled the chamber. Remembering some of the ideas Patrickand himself had thought up about the Chamber, Harry hissed, _§ 'Lightsss!' §_

Green fire appeared in the lanterns that could now be seen hanging from the pillars. Harry had to admit that with more light, the chamber looked even more intimidating and frightening than before. What didn't help was that the corpse of the Basilisk wasn't where he'd left it. It seemed that Luna was correct; the damn sword hadn't killed it. If that was the case, then he knew, depending the mood it was in they could be in great danger. "Luna, if you see any sudden movement close your eyes as fast as possible, it seems that you were right and the sword didn't killed the Basilisk. I don't know if the Basilisk has somehow managed to regained his eye sight or not, but its better safe than dead."

"No problem Harry, but what about you?" asked Luna, "I'm betting that you're not going to close your eyes."

"No, I'm not." Harry admitted, "But I've found out this summer that a Parselmouth is immune to the Basilisk's Deathly Gaze. I just hope that the Basilisk isn't mad at me for what I did to it." Explanations given, the two began to walk down the chamber, weary of any movement.

As the two got to the high statue of Salazar Slytherin, Luna looked at the ancient and vaguely monkeyish statue. It had a long, thin beard that fell almost to the bottom of the wizard's sweeping stone robes, where two enormous gray feet stood on the smooth chamber floor. A bit shocked at what she saw, she asked, "Is that meant to be Salazar Slytherin? I have to say I was suspected something more, elegant, or something."

"I know what you mean." Harry couldn't help but comment as his lips rose in a smile. He shook his head, "Now close your eyes, I'm going to call forth the Basilisk." Seeing her following his instructions, he hissed, _§ 'Come to me, great beassst of Ssslytherin, and ssserve your true Massster!' §_

Like the last time he was in the chamber Slytherin's gigantic stone face started to move, his mouth opening wider and wider. It eventually stopped, revealing nothing but a darkened black tunnel. Harry was hoping that the Basilisk wouldn't be coming out, that it had died crawling back into the head, but he knew better: hisluck wasn't that good. As soon as the mouth had fully opened, the Basilisk appeared and looked at Harry with two very much intact eyes and hissed in a feminine tone, _§ 'You're much better looking than the lassst Human that called himssself my Massster. But like Him you don't have the equipment to keep me in line!'' §_

_§ 'Ssso you're a girl, huh?' §_Harry hissed at her.

_§ 'That'sss right, Massster,'_hissed the Basilisk, _§ 'I am Medusssa and I'm sssomewhat disappointed inyou, Massster,you don't even have a -' §_

Before she could say anymore, Luna asked, "Harry, is it okay for me to open my eyes?"

"Let me find out, Luna,"said Harry, before he switched to Parseltongue, _§ 'Isss there a way for my friend to look at you without dying if ssshe looksss into your eyesss?' §_

_§ 'There isss,' § Medusa admitted_, _§ 'I've got a sssecond eye lid that allowsss me to sssee without killing a perssson, Massster.' §_

_§ 'Pleassse ussse it' §_Harry told her, _§ 'Ssso my friend can open her eyesss.' §_

The Basilisk only nodded, before she hissed, _§ 'It hasss been done, Massster,' §_

"Luna, you can open your eyes now. Why don't you look around and see what you can find? Don't go far, we don't know what's in here."

"Ok, Harry! If I find anything I'll call you." Luna chirped before she skipped away to explore

Once Luna left, Harry tuned back to Medusa, _§ 'Thank you, what were you talking about not having equipment to keep you in line?' §_

_§ 'Whipsss, and chainsss would be a god ssstart, Massster.' § _She hissed lustfully.

_§ 'Oh,' §_Harry replied simply as he caught on what Medusa was getting at, _§ 'I didn't come here to talk about sssex, bondageee or sssexual torture. I thought you were dead and came down here to sssee if there wasss any more sssecretsss inside the Chamber. Even if I had come down here knowing that you're alive,your ssskin isss too tough to feel a whip.' §_

_§ 'Thanksss to you, Massster,and that damn crazzzy bird that tore my eyesss out of my sssocketsss, I almossst did die,' §_ She replied, a hint of hurt colouring her tone, _§ 'Luckily, thanksss to Massster Ssslytherin and my regenerative ssskillsss I wasss able to sssurvive,' §_With a hint of a smugness in her voice, she added, _§ 'My ssskin isssn't an issue, asss I can become a human like you.' §_

_§ 'What do you mean?' §_Asked a confused Harry. From what he knew, an animal couldn't become a human. He paused, _§ 'You're an Animagusss, aren't you?' §_

_§ 'Sssort of, Massster,'_Medusa hissed, her voice now dripping with smug pride_._ _§ 'It'sss one of the sssecretsss you're looking for, Massster. But before you can sssee that form and before I can tell you more, Massster,you need to prove that you're worthy.' §_

_§ 'What do you mean, Medusssa? Why are you referring to me as Massster if I ssstill have to prove that I'm worthy?' §_

_§ 'It'sss a ruleamong the sssnake kind, we mussst call any human who can ssspeak our tongue Massster and obey their commandsss,' §_ Medusa explained.

Harry processed that bit of information. Itwould certainly explain the various snakes he'd found over the span of his life being so respectful and subservient. _§ 'And how would I do that, prove that I'm worthy?' §_He asked.

_§ 'All you have to do isss to placcce your hand at the bottom of the ssstatue of Sssalazar Ssslytherin and if you're worthy you'll sssoonknow, if you're not worthy, nothing will happen Massster,' §_hissed Medusa.

Seeing that it wasn't that hard of a task and having nothing to lose but a lot to gain, Harry placed his hand on the pedestal at the base of the statue. The pedestal sunk into the floor a second after he placed his palm flat on its surface and reality itself appeared to peel back to reveal that the statuewasn't real. The tunnel that Medusa emerged from was the only thing that remained relatively the same, only now it was much cleaner, and there was an expensive looking curtain acting as a barrier to shield what was inside from his view.

What caught his eye, though, was the two sets of stairs that started on both the left and right side of Medusa's tunnel and went about one story up before meeting in the middle. From what he could see there was a massive arch into another room but he was unable to quite see what was in the room from the angle he was at. Turning around, he looked around for Luna, spotting her bright blonde hair that all but glowed in the flames of the hanging lanterns. "Luna!" He called, getting her attention. Once she turned to look at him he gestured to the stairs behind him, "Come on, Medusa wants us to go upstairs!"

Once Luna had joined him, skipping merrily up to the incredibly large serpent that could kill her with an uncovered glance, they ascended the staircase and entered the room.

After hissing for light Harry glanced around the room. It looked like a throne room as at the far end Harry and Luna were able to see a platform with a throne on it. The throne was gold and on the back rest was an ornately carved giant cobra, its wide neck offering a comfortable spot for the green cushions to be rested on. The armrests were also snakes, encrusted with emerald jewels and in each corner of the platforms were six foot pillars with snakes twisted around them, green flames billowing forth from them. As Harry and Luna looked around the room they noticed a few doors, from one a girl looking to be about seventeen emerged.

She was five foot eight and had a rather lean, athletic body with perfect pale skin that fit her somehow - any darker or lighter the skin tone would have looked odd. She was wearing a rather worn button-up T-shirt with the buttons undone, so they could see her barely covered, firm looking D-Cup breasts.. She also wore a short deep-green woollen skirt with silvery snakes sewed along its edges, along with a pair of simple but warm looking black boots. When Harry finally tore his gaze upward he saw that she had straight, long black hair that covered the right side of her face. She also wore a black silky ribbon around her eyes and on her left ear was a silver earring, shaped like a snake with emeralds for eyes. After repeatedly fucking a cat into near unconsciousness earlier that night and seeing Luna naked he was having a hard time remembering why he wasn't allowing his animal instincts to take over and make advances on the girl.

"Medusa, is that you?" Harry asked, confused about how a random girl could just appear.

"Yes, Master," Medusa purred in what appeared to be a naturally seductive tone, using English, albeit with hissing inflection.

"So you really are an Animagus as I thought," Said a shocked Harry, still not able to believe what he was seeing, "How is it possible that you're over a thousand years old ?"

"Because, Master, I'm not human, I'm a Basilisk and like a Basilisk I can live for a long time. I stopped aging once I hit my maturity. The reason I look like a human is because Master Slytherin gave me potions to make me look the way I am now."

Harry was understandably stunned. Slytherin had somehow found a way to make an animal into a human, allowing it to change back into an animal later, retaining the ability to switch between the two. He could see why Voldemort thought that Slytherin was the Greatest of the Four of the Founders. Still, before Harry could air his thoughts out, Luna asked bluntly, "Why would an evil man like Slytherin do something like that? Was he trying to build an army?"

"Do not speak about Master Slytherin like that to me, Human," Medusa snarled, almost switching back to Parseltongue, "My Master Slytherin may have been many things but he wasn't as bad as your kind make him out to be."

"Forgive my friend and I for our ignorance but we've heard many bad things about him." Harry explained to the angry Basilisk girl, "He was said to hate Muggles and Muggleborns, the accepted wisdom being that, he created you to kill them and all the unworthy. "

"Very well, Master." Medusa said, calming down a bit, mollified by his words. "I know what you've heard, I haven't been asleep for the entire thousand years. I've been using the tunnels and this form to keep up to date with the language and listen in on what is happening in the world. I know the stories of my former Master and I can see where people would get the ideas they have, but the truth is that it wasn't until the end of his life that he started to hate what you call Muggles and Muggleborns. Before that he was only frustrated with them. They came into his world and tried to change it into theirs, causing him to resent them. He understood that Muggleborns weren't used to the customs and practices of the Wizarding World and advocated that they be taught them before learning magic. This way if they couldn't accept them, or it was discovered that they would use magic in an unacceptable way, they could have their magic bound and memories altered so they would forget about the magical world entirely. The other three Founders of Hogwarts didn't agree and thought that everyone should learn magic, with no measure of caution in case of betrayal."

With witch-hunting and burning that started around that time, Harry could understand where Slytherin was coming from, he was probably worried that Muggleborns would one day go against the Wizarding World and help the ones who didn't have magic, so that they wouldn't be killed. Or that the ones who hated being magical could use their powers to kill their own kind.

Harry's thoughts were interrupted when Medusa continued her tale, "Because of this Master Slytherin created me to protect Hogwarts, so that should the school get attacked there would be something more than just wards. He knew that as a Basilisk I would have one weakness; roosters, so he placed a few spells on me ensuring that they wouldn't be a problem. He also made me faster, stronger and improved my healing ability, making it so that I could fight more effectively and lastly he also made it so I could be among the humans if I had to by gifting me with the ability to transform into one."

"As the years passed by, Master Slytherin got married and had kids. During this time, he, his wife and I became lovers. And we got into what you'd call these days a Dom and sub relationship. One day Master Slytherin's worst fear came true, Hogwarts was attacked by Muggleborns that hated their gift. During the fight, Master Slytherin, his wife and two of his daughters were captured and he was forced to watch as his wife and his daughters were raped and killed, unable to do anything. This caused him to slowly go mad and he became the man you hear of in stories told today, but before he did, he set his Chamber up so that a worthy person could become his heir. The last I heard about Master Slytherin, he was killed by his former friend Godric Gryffindor, as Master Slytherin was attacking a village of Muggles and Muggleborns. By then he blamed all Muggles and Muggleborns for his family's death. I just wished I could be with him, because if I was, he wouldn't have died. Yes, by then he became twisted and cruel, but he was my beloved Master, and it was my place to be his side but he'd ordered me to stay behind until a worthy person had found this throne room and in doing so, become his Magical Heir…"

Harry's heart went out to the girl, she was clearly still hurting from this; being forced to stay while she knew the man she loved was dying, not just from Gyffindor's blade but from his own madness. He was somewhat shocked that Medusa and Slytherin were lovers but as he thought about it, she was beautiful and seeing she was his loyal pet, it wasn't that hard to believe. It also helped that his wife was okay with it and had joined them. When he heard of Slytherin's family being raped and killed whilst he wasn't able to do anything to stop it and then his slowly becoming twisted and cruel, blaming all Muggles and Muggleborns for his family's death, although wrong, Harry could understand it in a way. Grief affects people differently, for Slytherin, like some people, he slowly became mad and in his case, started to kill people blindly. Harry could also understand that Medusa would want to be his side. Her loyalty was great, she would have died for him, a fact that would probably have been tested if she hadn't been ordered to stay.

"Thank you for telling me and my friend Luna this, Medusa." Harry said noticing, Luna nod in agreement too, "From what you've told me I think I can understand Slytherin a bit more now. I can understand not trusting Muggles at the time, seeing that the witch-hunting had started and I can also understand him wanting Muggleborns to make a vow not to hurt others like them, at the time it was too risky not to. As for what happened after his family's death, I sort of understand as seeing the sight he did would be enough to drive anyone mad." Then he remembered how and why he came to be in this room and asked, "Medusa, about me being worthy and being his Magical Heir, why me? Why not Voldemort, or as you would know him; Tom Riddle? He was a descendent of Slytherin, after all. I thought he would be more worthy of all this, don't get me wrong, I'm happy he wasn't, but it doesn't make sense to me." Harry shuddered in fear at the thought, he didn't know what he would find in the Chambers now that he was deemed worthy, but if Voldemort found all this first, he hated to think about it.

"That, that…" Medusa started angrily, stopping and taking a few deep breaths before she started again, "Please never say his name in front of me again, Master. He was anything but worthy, even if he had the same blood in him as Master Slytherin. Yes, my Master Slytherin became twisted and cruel but he had a reason. But _Him_, He was already twisted and cruel when He found me, and yet He had no reason to be. All I know is that His father left His mother when he found out that His mother was a witch and had used potions to make him fall in love with her. Soon after his birth His mother died, only living long enough to give Him his name and His father's name. He said he was the way he is because of being bullied at the orphanage He was brought up in. I didn't believe this, He could have made something of himself but He didn't and allowed his hate to take over. So I was more than happy to keep this room a secret from him but because he was a Speaker I was forced to do His bidding. I hated attacking all those Muggleborns, they'd done no wrong, but I could do nothing to stop myself. I was glad that He was almost found out in his later years as it meant he had to stop and put me 'back' in the Chamber."

"I thought that I would never have to meet him again, but somehow, He came back years later in a form of a memory. I was upset, I had hoped that I would never see Him again but it wasn't to be and I was forced to do his bidding once again. Well you know the rest, you defeated me and Him and I was glad. But I was also sad when you left, Master, as I felt that you could be worthy of what Master Slytherin wanted in a protégé, you came down here to protect the school from an unknown danger, a school that had scorned you for most of the year. Something Master Slytherin would be proud of. Even though he was a kind man, people were uneasy around him Master because of his talents in the darker forms of magic. He became used to being secretly feared, but as long as he could help people, he was happy."

"As for you being his Magical Heir, it means that you can take his name and everything he had, even me," Medusa gave him a saucy smile, telling him exactly how she felt about that idea. "It also means you'll have to have a male child carry on the name Slytherin. Apart from that I can't think of anything else, so unless you have something to ask, allow me to show you around here as this is one of the main secrets of this Chamber."

Harry nodded, still processing all he'd learned. "I actually was curious about something; your name. Isn't Medusa from Greek myth?" He asked, it had been bothering him for a while.

Medusa groaned, "Master Slytherin loved the Greek myths. When he first created me, he had difficulty giving me a name. Let's just say I haven't always been this attractive. The earlier forms of the potion to give me a human form weren't nearly as effective at hiding my serpent nature. During one drunken night, whilst Master Slytherin was looking for a better potion to hide my serpent nature, he decided to call me Medusa as a joke, and the name stuck."

"One question," Luna said hesitantly, "You said that Harry is worthy of all this, but what makes him so worthy of it?"

"I don't know," said Medusa rudely, she was still unhappy with Luna for what she said earlier about Slytherin, "Master Slytherin only ever told me that his throne room would reappear when a person worthy of it placed a hand upon his statue. I don't know what makes a Master worthy, just that he is." Then looking at her new Master, she said, "Unless you have something to ask, allow me give you a quick tour, as I suspect both of you are tired and would like to get some rest." Neither Harry and Luna could deny this, both of them were tired and did want to get some sleep.

Taking Medusa up on the offer of a tour and deciding to look around the outer chambers another time, she walked them over down towards one of her favourite rooms. Along the way Harry and Luna absorbed what she had told them. Harry noticed that Medusa constantly stayed close to him, touching and bumping against him, talking about how nice the room they were going to was and how she would like to spend time with her Master within it, without once mentioning what the room was used for. Medusa was doing this as it had been a VERY long time since she had sex, and she wanted it again.

Upon reaching the room it became blatantly obvious to Harry what it was used for, he supposed that when people talked about a 'medieval torture chamber', they were imagining what he was seeing. He blushed at seeing Medusa sporting a silly little grin as she entered the room and started to praise all the equipment within, purposely looking at Harry when saying, "My Master used this for..." or "I loved it when My Master..." Harry could guess that Medusa and Slytherin spent most of their time in this room.

Starting to feel hot under the collar and picking up on Medusa's not so subtle hints, Harry asked, "Can we continue with the tour? We don't have time now to do a thorough inspection of all the equipment but I'd love to come back with you later."

Smiling widely, Medusa lead them out of the torture chamber and up the corridor. Passing several doors she said, "These are all bedrooms, you can have a look later if you want but as my master you should be staying in the Master Bedroom." Leading them to another door, she opened it, stepping inside. Looking around the Master Bedroom, Harry could see a huge bed, it looked like it could hold six people comfortably, more if the people were very friendly. Off the bedroom was an opulent bathroom that contained a large bath, a couple of sinks and a toilet.

Medusa, leading them out of the bedroom, said, "That door leads to a kitchen and dining room, for when Master wants to eat by himself. You'll need to give any House-Elves you have specific permission to appear within the chamber, otherwise they can't enter. There currently aren't any that can enter, so there is no food in the kitchen and it's only because I clean occasionally that there is no dust about."Walking on a bit further she came to a doorway that was surrounded in runes, "In here is a duelling chamber, the wards to stop any spell damage are attached to Hogwarts itself so shouldn't need recharging but you'd probably want to check before using it."

She then showed them several empty rooms, "This one used to be a music room, it had a piano for one of master's daughters but he destroyed it in a fit of rage." She continued to explain the purpose behind each room if she knew it but some she'd forgotten, while others had simply been left empty, ready to be used for whatever Salazar needed.

Finally she brought them to Slytherin's personal library which at a quick glance Harry though was about a quarter of the size of Hogwarts own library. Considering the size of Hogwarts library, it was a very impressive collection and Harry would put money on finding books in here that were rare, or no longer existed in the Wizarding World. Luna found a book of interest after only a few minutes of curious browsing. The book on zoology was fascinating and as she read through it some of her father's 'imaginary' creatures were written about in detail. Appearance, habit, behaviour, all of which were well documented. There were even notes on their numbers at the time the book was published, and reference to actions that had been taken to stop specific species from being hunted to extinction by Muggles and wizards alike. Finding Harry within the library she asked, "Harry, would it okay if I could borrow this book? It could help prove that the creature me and my father see aren't made up and hopefully stop people thinking I'm loony."

"Medusa, would it be okay for Luna to borrow the book?" Harry requested. The idea that these books were his to do with as he pleased hadn't yet set into his mind.

"Of course Master, all these books are yours, you can lend them to whoever you'd like." She replied with an unhappy look on her face, less because the book was going to be taken from the library and more to do with still not having the greatest opinion of Luna. She continued with a hint of lust in her voice, "Everything within the Chamber of Secrets is yours to do whatever you want with."

Looking at Luna again Harry said, "In that case, yes; you can borrow the book Luna, just don't -" was as far he got before Luna kissed him hard on his lips.

Harry stiffened initially at the kiss before slowly relaxing as she deepened it. He was feeling tired and horny, his resistance crumbled as the animals within him were demanding that he take her. So, forgetting that Medusa was there, he allowed it to continue until air started to become an issue. Pulling back, he asked,"Are you sure you want this, Luna, we can stop now and I'll say no more. But if we continue, because of what I am now, or becoming, once we start it'll go all the -" He stopped speaking once again as Luna kissed him, he'd received his answer.

Not long after they had started to kiss again, he gently slipped his tongue into her mouth, exploring it and allowing her to do the same as be began to run his hand though her blonde hair. He felt himself stiffen uncomfortably down his trouser leg. Luna, feeling his growing appendage, gently broke the kiss and knelt in front of Harry and began to unbutton his trousers, pulling them down along with his boxers.

"That's good, Luna." Harry moaned as Luna leaned into his crotch, pressing her noise into his soft pubes and beginning to suck one of his large heavy balls.

_Lemon Begins! (Skip if you don't want to read or under eighteen!)_

She proceeded to vigorously lick every bit of his thick ten inch cock, covering it in saliva before engulfing his dick in her mouth as she started to bob her head up and down.

He placed both hands behind her head, getting himself a better grip and begun fucking her face at a slow measured pace. "That's it, Luna, your mouth's so fucking good!" He looked down and could see her eyes looking up at him adoringly, sound tracked by the constant sound of slap, slap, slap of his balls hitting her chin.

Harry felt like he was in heaven, even the animals within him were pleased with what was happening. He hadn't realized up until now what hehad been missing; foreplay. The fucking he'd given the cat earlier had been very satisfying but it had none of the build-up of human sex, after all a cat can't exactly give a blow job.

Raising his head, Harrygroaned as he saw Medusa using one of her hands to massage her bare breast and the other was moving rhythmically up and down under her skirt - all with a sexy smile on her face. Looking at her masturbating was causing him to become harder within Luna's mouth. He knew what he was about to demand was wrong but thanks to Luna, the three domineering animals within him and knowing that Medusa was a very loyal servant, willing to do whatever he asked, he lost all logic from his higher brain functions and hissed, _§ 'Remove your clothesss!' §_, he needed to see what she was doing beneath her skirt.

Medusa was at first surprised when the human girl began to kiss her Master but then pleasantly shocked that after his warning she had resumed exploring his mouth with her tongue and then dropped to her knees and started to suck her Master's cock. She stared at her Master's tool with undisguised lust, her pussy started to moisten as she looked at the thick ten inch shaft he was sporting. Moaning deeply, she raised one hand to her breast and started squeezing, as the other hand worked its way downso she could start masturbating.

She was somewhat shocked that her new Master would be bold enough to order her around so soon. She felt that it would take a while for him to establish and accept his command over her, as from what she had heard about him over the years, he wouldn't be so assertive. So, pleased at hearing the command in her Master's voice, she was more than happy to comply and without a second thought, she shrugged off her top before turning away from him, bending over and pulling down her skirt.

Luna was pleased at how things were progressing. When she had initially kissed him in thanks for the book it had been one-sided, but when he reciprocated she felt her knees weaken. Once she felt him start to stiffen she pulled back, partly in surprise at what she was feeling; he was huge. His warning to her about what would happen if they continued, while nice, was meaningless; she had already decided she would go as far as Harry wanted, so she cut his noble sentiment off with another kiss.

It was her hope that if she could make him happy, he would decide to protect her from anyone within her house, _and_ those from outside it who would hurt her. Once she removed Harry's trousers and boxers,she started to earn her keep, so to speak, but found herself, much to her surprise, struggling to get all of his massive prick into her mouth. She liked to think she was rather good at blowjobs by now, but she felt like it was her first time again, her hard-earned techniques less than effective on something this big. She heard him say something in Parseltongue. She wasn't sure what it was but in a strange way it turned her on and so she began to take his cock as deeply as she could and doubled her speed.

She was sucking on Harry's cock with aplomb. She could feel her spittle running out of the corners of her mouth as she tried to get all of his massive meat into her. "Ohhmm!" Harry moaned out, not only at what Luna was doing, but at the visual stimulus Medusa was providing. He could see her glistering cunt lips, red and pouty, waiting to be doused by his touch. "Come here and suck on my balls!" He groaned out at her, as he felt Luna's nose touch his pubes, her tongue running up and down the side of his cock, already having made room for the Snake girl.

Medusa was quick to comply and Harry's groans got louder as both Luna and Medusa sucked his cock and balls, he gasped as he felt the head of his dick slip down Luna's throat.

"Mmmmm!" Luna groaned loudly as she came, overwhelmed by the smell of Harry and his relentless pounding into her mouth.

"Ohhmm, I'm going to cum!" He gasped out as his dick swelled within Luna's mouth. He could feel her hand on his bum pulling his dick further into her throat and could see the bulge it formed in her neck as she swallowed it, desperately trying not to choke on all his sperm. Seeing her struggling he pulled his dick out only to spray her and then Medusa in the face with long sticky ropes of cum. Sagging and placing a hand atop of each of their heads to support himself he continued to spew forth thick spurts, painting first Luna and then Medusa white as they jacked him off.

Harry staggered back, leaning against a bookshelf as his orgasm ended and watched the girls, still on their knees, clean themselves. Walking over and gently caressing the side of Luna's face he quietly said, "You didn't have to do that because I allowed you to borrow a book."

"I know, Harry," Luna answered, "That's what the kiss was for, but then I thought I'd let the situation go wherever you wanted it to. I hope you liked it, would you be willing to do this again?"

"Of course, but you do realise that we're not finished yet?" Harry replied. True to his word his cock was rapidly inflating once more.

"Yes, and I'm hoping that once we have sex, you'll agree to protect me from the bullies and from the other boys trying to hurt or fuck me." Luna answered.

Uncomfortable with the question Harry replied, "Luna, I'm going to fuck you because you gave yourself to me, you're mine and I plan to use you for my pleasure. I'm possessive, so of course I'm not going to let another guy touch you; for sex or otherwise." After pausing he then went on to say, "Even if you hadn't agreed to be mine, you could have asked, Luna,I would have to protected you from the bullies anyway."

"Thank you, Harry, I was concerned about this year. I've just turned fourteen, which is the age of consent in the magical world and I was worrying about how I would deal with the boys who would want sex in exchange for protecting me, I don't mind blow jobs but I only want to have sex with one boy." Luna admitted.

"Are you sure about this?" Harry asked seriously, "This will be your last chance to change your mind. Are you willing to do whatever I want, whenever I want, you'll be my slave?"

Luna only had to think about it for a few seconds. Her options were simple; be used by many boys who might not protect her in the end, just use her and give nothing in return, or to be with one person who she was already willing to serve happily, the answer was easy, "Yes, Master, I would." She replied with a smile.

Harry and Medusa were stunned by her quick and firm reply. Medusa was re-evaluating her opinion of the female hu- _Luna_, she had to wonder how bad Luna's life was to make her give up her freedom so quickly. Not liking how serious the conversation had gotten - After all, her Master hadn't fucked her yet - she leaned in and started licking his dick again before saying lustfully, "Please, Master, I'm horny…"

Harry had thought that Luna would need at least a few minutes to make sure she was sure about her choice. He'd never thought she would willingly give herself to him completely, and so quickly, no matter how bad her life was. However, all his logical thinking was gone, as the simple fact of the matter was that in the span of a single night he'd just gained two sexy girls who would willingly do anything for him - three if you counted the Kneazle from earlier - it was too much for his young mind. It didn't help that the alpha animals in him wanted this too, hell even a part of his human self wanted this. He was too tired and horny, even if his human side didn't want it, to resist most of his animal's instincts demanding he take advantage of his situation immediately for future benefit and pleasure. Taking the hands of both girls and kicking off his trousers and boxers, he gently pulled both girls to their feet and said, "Well then, Luna, why don't you lose the robe that I gave you and the three of us will finish this in the bedroom."

Walking towards the bedroom Harry shed his t-shirt as he watched Luna slipped out of his robe, discarding it in the corridor. Both of them pressed against his sides rubbing their breasts against him as the neared the bedroom, his hands cupped their bums before sliding down further and first teasing their folds and then slipping a finger into their pussies.

As they entered the bedroom, Medusa pulled away and said, "Master, why don't you let Luna go first, this will be her first time and I can help prepare her for you better before I've had a few orgasms." Blunt as ever, her suggestion made sense, however. He nodded before he kissed Luna once again, backing her towards the bed.

"Mmmmm" Luna moaned into Harry's mouth as she felt her legs hit the back of the bed. Falling back onto the soft blankets, Harry following, she felt the bed rock to the left as Medusa crawled onto it and begun to gently kiss her neck.

As Medusa was kissing Luna's neck, Harry raised a hand to her breast, pinching and twisting her nipple, she felt her new Master's fingers at her pussy, spreading her legs so that it was easier for him before she felt him slip another finger into her and then start pumping it in and out of her cunt.

Medusa started to kiss her way down Luna's body, stopping to suck the free breast and gently bite her nipple. Licking her way down Luna's stomach she got to the bottom of the bed and knelt in front of Luna, pushing her legs wider apart she learned in and smelt Luna's musk before pulling Harry's hand out of the way and plunging her tongue deep inside her.

With his other hand now free, Harry ran it up her side and began to massage her other breast as he kissed his way down her neck, across her chest and sucked and licked her breast.

"Oh Merlin! On yes! Please Harry! Don't stop!" Luna yelled, her hand shooting down and clutching at Medusa's hair as she came. It took her some time to catch her breath as she continued to grind her pussy into Medusa's mouth.

As Harry and Medusa double-teamed her, she hoped it would last forever. But it wasn't to be as she felt Harry release the nipple he'd been sucking on and move up to kiss her again. He started to pull her further up on to the bed. She shuffled into the middle, groaning in disappointment as Medusa's mouth lost contact with her pussy due to her movement.

Medusa crawled up the bed until she was once again level with Luna. She reached over, she started to stroke Luna's face, trying to comfort her, knowing what was about to happen.

"Do you want a spell to help with the pain?" she asked softly.

"No! I want to feel Harry split me open for the first time!" Luna replied firmly and then turning to look at Harry, "Please, Harry, take me, make me yours." she pleaded at him.

Harry crawled on top of her, spreading her legs and settling between them. "Merlin!" she groaned as Harry rubbed his dick up and down her lips, coating the tip in her juices before aligning it at the entrance of her pussy and pushed it in.

"Oh Merlin! Go Slow! Slow Harry!" Luna cried as Harry begun to sink his thick cock into her. He could feel her pussy stretching to accommodate his huge organ. He pulled back until just the angry purple head of his length was in her virgin cunt, causing Luna to groan in disappointment before thrusting forwards again, sinking another inch into her hot wet pussy.

He continued withdrawing and then thrusting deeply into her until he heard the breath catch in the back of her throat as he nudged her hymen.

"Are you ready, this is probably going to hurt." Harry said with a concerned voice, seeing her nod he pulled back and then trust forward with more force than before, burying all ten inches of himself into her before holding himself there.

"Fuck!" Luna screamed as she closed her eyes and felt Harry tear though her maidenhead, wincing in pain, "Don't move, please!" She felt Harry freeze, his large balls resting on her arse.

Holding himself above her he kissed her neck, caressing her face with his left hand. The waiting was becoming unbearable, he needed to move, to fuck her and spray his cum deep within her. "Are you ready?" He asked. Seeing her nod he started to slowly thrust his engorged length into her.

"Oh fuck, you've got a hot tight pussy, Luna!" Harry growled lowly, his shaft sliding in and out of her at an increased pace, slick and glistening with her juices.

"Oh Merlin! Harry!" Luna moaned as he filled her, pulled out and then filling her again. Wrapping her legs around him she felt him trust deeper within her and her breath caught as head of his dick bumped into her cervix.

"So good, Luna!" Harry grunted out as his dick slid rapidly in and out of her, his large cum filled balls slapping loudly against her bum.

"Ngh, you're so fucking big, Harry! Harder! Faster Harry! Make me yours! Please!" She groaned as her tits bounced about on her chest as he hammered his cock into her. Harry proceeded to do just as she asked; he dominated her. For the next few minutes, Harry slammed into her with enough force to leave her gasping for air, "YES, HARRY, HARDER!" Luna cried out breathlessly. He complied, driving into her harder, his cock claiming her pussy as its own.

"Oh, Master," Luna cried out her Master's true name at last "Ram your big dick into my tight little pussy! Oh Yes! That's it! I'm Cumming…" Luna yelled at the top of her lungs. Feeling her pussy contract around him he buried his cock into her a few more times before his orgasm started rapidly approaching. He tried to pull out, not knowing if she was on the potion, trying to be safe. "No, Master! In me!" Luna groaned out as her legs firmly locked behind his rear, pulling him back inside her completely, wanting to feel his hot spunk being poured within her. He grunted as the tip of his cock hit her cervix, his balls almost visibly quaking as they poured load after load of hot, white, sticky cum directly into her womb. As she twitched and shook from her orgasm under him he continued to hammer the head of his dick against her cervix, causing her to squeak in pleasure every time, all the while spraying her full of his sperm.

Harry barely managed to raise himself up on exhausted arms to look Luna in the face. As he voiced his worries about having just knocked her up, he relaxed as he saw her smile. "Don't worry, Harry, I'm happy to have your children." Pausing and rubbing her belly where his dick was still twitching within her she continued, "But it won't be this year, as unless I take the antidote, the contraceptive potion I took at home will last until the beginning of the summer."

Luna's earlier words about an antidote made more sense to his taxed mind as Harry rolled off Luna, so as not to crush her, his dick leaving her pussy with a wet splat before he collapsed on his back, lying beside her.

Luna lay there rubbing her belly feeling like she was in heaven - or somewhere just as good. She'd just been double-teamed by her new Master and Medusa, her pussy was still radiating sparks of pleasure as she felt Harry's cum leaking out of her. She knew that she'd made the right choice as neither had been forceful with their pleasuring, although part of her wouldn't have minded if they had been. She knew that many Muggleborns and Muggle raised wouldn't have understood what was happening, but what they didn't know was that in the Wizarding World she and many other women were at risk unless they had someone protecting them.

The Wizarding World was a man's world, their word was law and what they said goes. If they wanted, a man could force themselves onto a woman and they would get away with it. The only way a woman was safe, was if she was from a well-respected or feared family. But seeing that she wasn't, her social standing was just barely above the common Muggleborn's. Unless she had a lot of luck, she wouldn't get far in the world. The most she could hope to become was a star reporter or famous writer, which was fine with her, she liked the thought of following in her father's footsteps, but it wasn't her ideal career.

She wanted to be a professional magical zoologist but the British Purebloods simply wouldn't allow it. Apart from being a good wife, there were very few jobs that were 'acceptable' for normal womenfolk to have. The problem with following her Father in the newspaper business was that she would never be as respected, no matter how well she did. Even Hogwarts professors fought hard to get the respect they deserved. The female professors at Hogwarts were lucky though, they were Masters at what they did and weren't messed with because of this.

The only way a witch was safe from men and being taken advantage of was if they were from respected family, was powerful and/or gained a Masters in a skill, or had someone powerful (normally a man) protecting them. Now normally, this would involve a woman marrying a man, or becoming, like Luna herself, a slave to the man. It was rare that a man would want to protect a woman without having getting something back, sure, her Master was one of them, but because of the circumstances this was the way she wanted to be protected.

Harry expected himself to be tired, hell he'd come in the Kneazle five times and now he'd come in Luna twice, he didn't expect to be able to get hard again. Most wizards wouldn't be able to, but Harry wasn't like most wizards, he had five other beings in his mind, sort of, and of the five, three were used to being able to dominate anything. They were wide awake and wouldn't stand for leaving a mate unmarked. So Harry found himself recovering, as Medusa stroked up and down his body, paying special attention to his cock and balls as she laid there, waiting for him to take her as well.

"Medusa, give me a few minutes to catch my breath, and I'll do whatever you want," said Harry with a heavy breath.

"Oh thank you, Master,"Medusa said happily, "When you're ready, I would like to try a position I heard about over the years known as 69."

"If that's what you want, I'm more than happy to try it," Harry said with a smile. He'd read about this position over the summer when he'd looked through the books Patrick gave him, and he was eager to try it out.

So once Harry had caught his breath, Medusa crawled up the bed and positioned herself above him mouth, knees either side of his head, whilst bending over to start sucking his cock. Tentatively Harry began to lick up and down her slit, tasting her sweet essence. He plunged his tongue deep within her. Medusa moaned around his cock, "Oh, Master!" she sighed as she felt him nibble on her labia before using his tongue to caress her clit as he worked two fingers deep into her.

"Mmgh." Harry's moan was muffled into her pussy as Medusa managed to get his entire length down her throat, her nose poking into his large balls. He could feel her dribble running out of her mouth onto them as she continued to rhythmically swallow around his prick. Grunting throatily, he came, shooting ropey blasts of cum down her gullet.

"Oh! Master! Yes! It has been so long!" Medusa yelled out a few moments later, overwhelmed by the waves of pleasure as she came, it flowed though her entire body. Shivering in delight she ground her crotch into her Master's face, his dick forgotten, as she felt her Master gulp down her sweet tasting essence, briefly wondering if Slytherin had anything to do with it, but quickly discarded the though as it wasn't sex-related, thus not important..

"That was… great, Medusa," Harry panted, as Medusa crawled off him, "You were amazing."

"You're not… so bad yourself… Master," Medusa replied; in a similar condition. "Master, when you're ready, I would like it if you took me doggy style, as humans call it now."

"If that's what you want, Medusa." Harry agreed. "Get into position and I'll be with you in a minute."

Medusa followed her Master's order happily and raised herself onto her hands and knees and with a smirk, she crawled over to Luna who had been watching her and her Master eating each other out and positioned herself in front of her.

Medusa raised her ass as high up as she could so her Master could take her. Wiggling her dripping cunt at him, she begged, "Fuck me, Master! Please, I need it so bad!"

Harry was somewhat surprised that he was hard again, inhuman stamina or not, the fact remained that he'd cum eight times in less than an hour and a half. Regardless, he got to his knees and shuffled towards her. Wanting to draw it out and liking the sound of her begging, he placed one hand on her hips and using the other to take hold of dick, rubbing it up and down her pussy, covering it in her juices and then across her clit causing her to shiver in delight.

"Fuck me, Master! Thrust that big dick into me! Mark me with your seed! Make me yours!" She whined sexily, thrusting back at him, trying to force his dick into her.

He was enjoying the begging of his new bitch in front of him, but with her last whine she set off something primal within him and with it he lined his dick up and then slammed his hips forwards, burying his ten inches into her before he began to jackhammer in and out of her, pushing her face into Luna's cum soaked pussy.

Luna was somewhat surprised that her new Master had so much energy in him. She thought he would need some rest before he began again and had to wonder if it was because he was part cat that he didn't require as much rest. Confused when Medusa knelt in front of her with a smirk, she wondered what she was up to when she felt her tongue lick her as Harry jack hammeredinto Medusa from behind.

"Oh Merlin!" Luna gasped as she felt Medusa start to clean Harry's cum out of her pussy. She had to wonder if because she was enjoying it, it made her bi. She had the thought when she first saw Medusa's sexy body, but she also wondered if it was just that she loved her Master's fellow possessions. Any further thoughts halted as Medusa sucked on her clit before her tongue once again pushed deep within her from a partially hard thrust from Harry's hips.

"Oh, Master! I'm coming" Medusa exclaimed, as she pulled her mouth away from Luna's pussy.

"Shit you're tight!" Harry moaned as he felt pussy quiver around him. Pressing his chest against her back he grabbed both of her swinging tits, squeezing roughly as started to kiss her neck. Her cunt gushed as he continued to piston his dick in and out of her.

"Oh Master! Oh Master! I'm going to cum again! Ram your big dick into me! Cum in me!" Medusa yelled out before she continued to lick Luna's pussy.

"Shit! I'm going to cum!" Harry growled out as he continued to rapidly slide his hard dick in and out of her, his heavy balls swinging forward, slapping loudly against her clit.

Pulling away from Luna's pussy - who moaned a third time in disappointment - Medusa yelled, "Do it, Master! Cum in me! Make me yours!" As her cunt rippled around his hard shaft, her womb trying to suck in all of her Masters sperm.

"Ngh!" Harry grunted as he slammed his hips into hers one last time before he started pumping load after load of his hot, sticky cum into Medusa, giving a couple of involuntary thrusts to enhance the pleasure, coaxing more cum from him. He continued to push his thick shaft into her tight pussy, his balls rhythmically pulsing until she had drained him of all his cum. By the time he finished his balls felt completely empty, but he felt a massive dose of pride knowing that very drop of his seed had been put to good use.

Collapsing on top of Medusa's back, his weight pushing her back down into Luna, he huffed, trying to recover, his dick, still in Medusa's, pussy continued to twitch around it. Pushing off her into a kneeing position, his dick flopping out of her with a splat, he pulled her up and kissed her passionately. He pushed and rolled her to the left and then collapsed between the two girls on his back. Reaching to the right he grabbed Medusa and pulled her tightly against him, her firm breast pressed against his chest, one of his hands firmly cupping one of her arse cheeks.

Looking at Luna he motioned with his other arm for her to join them. She crawled towards him before she too flopped into his chest. Kissing her gently, he pulled her bum towards him until he felt her puffy pussy lips rubbing against his leg and he felt her hand come to rest on his balls, cupping them possessively.

Harry beamed a silly little grin, he had two girl wrapped round him, one with large gobs of his seed leaking from her pussy, the other having been cleaned out by the first, and both with red and swollen cunt lips after the thorough fucking he'd given them, the sheets stained with his cum and the leavings from Luna's virginity. The last thought that went though his head as he drifted off to sleep was that it was good to be Harry Potter.

_Lemon Ends! (Read from here if you skipped the lemon!)_

_TO BE CONTINUED!_


	12. Chapter 12

_§ 'Parseltongue!' §_

'_Thoughts'_

_Chapter Twelve!_

_5th of September 1994_

It was Monday morning and Harry was sitting in the Great Hall eating breakfast with Luna beside him, thinking about the weekend. He'd woken up on Saturday morning snuggled together with two naked girls, their arms wrapped around him, their legs entwined with his, feeling more alive, self-confident and horny than he had in weeks.

Failing to master his forms had really gotten him down, but after Friday night it didn't seem as important anymore. When the girls had woken up he started to talk, explaining to Luna that as much as she might want to call him Master in public, she should instead call him by his name since he didn't want their new relationship to be used against them. He did, however, tell her she was going to become his 'friend', allowing him to protect her from any bullying without raising any suspicions. He regretfully told Medusa that as much as he would like her around him all day, a new girl appearing out of nowhere wouldn't go unnoticed. Inevitably they she conceded she would have to remain in the chamber. He also told her that he wouldn't be able to spend every night in the chamber fucking her no matter how much both of them wanted to, because like her sudden appearance would have, his disappearance every night would start being noticed. After that it wouldn't be long until they would discover his coming and goings to the chamber and they could discover her consequently. He worried if they did she would be killed or experimented upon to see how Salazar Slytherin turned her from a basilisk into a human. Neither of the girls liked that idea, so with a heavy heart, they agreed to his orders.

Luna and Harry left the chamber at around five o'clock in the morning. Harry reminded her to join him at the Gryffindor table for breakfast, so that they could publicly show they were friends and have people get used to seeing them together. Harry didn't know at the time, but by doing this, he would end his friendship with Ron.

_3rd of September 1994_

"Why the hell is 'Loony' sitting with us?" Ron sputtered, as he sat down at the Gryffindor table. Seeing it was a weekend, he slept in.

"Ron! She's my new friend, so apologize!" Harry snapped back at him, clearly upset and angry that Ron would speak that way about her.

"Why the hell should I, she shouldn't be here anyway!" Ron retorted, as he stood, moving towards her.

"Because I asked her to be, now apologize!" Harry growled out, moving to stand between the still sitting Luna and Ron.

Moving to try and tower over Harry in a useless show of intimidation, and failing due to Harry's potion-assisted growth spurt, he asked. "Why the hell would you want 'Loony' as a friend?"

Quicker than the sleepy students could see Harry kneed Ron in the stomach and then bounced his head off the Gryffindor table, growling out once more, "Apologize. Now!" He snapped, not even needing to raise his voice.

His head swimming Ron staggered to his feet, "Fine! Fine! I'm sorry, you git. Why the hell did you do that? I'm your best mate!" He whined as he checked his nose, making sure it was only bleeding and not broken.

"You know me, Ron, I'd defend any of my friends new or old, against anyone - even from my other friends. Now sit down and shut up before you do something else stupid!"

"It me or her, Harry, me or her!"Ron petulantly declared as he stormed off out of the Great Hall.

Harry gently pushed Luna back down into her seat from where she had gotten up to leave before sitting back down next to her, shaking his head at Ron. What had he expected him to do, run after him and beg for forgiveness? Like that was going to happen, the only thing he could imagine given the redhead's behaviour, which was disturbingly Draco-like, was a punch to the jaw. Snorting to himself, the choice between the two different pussies wasn't difficult, Luna's was far superior.

Looking about the Great Hall he was relieved that there were no professors or prefects about, he knew he would have just lost house points and probably got a detention or two.

"You don't need to go, Luna." Harry reassured her as he discreetly ran his hand up and down the inside of her thigh.

"Thank you, Harry," He heard Luna reply as he looked at Hermione to make sure she wasn't about to explode at him for hurting Ron. He was surprised that she didn't, but decided not to say anything at the moment.

Seeing that Hermione wasn't going to say anything, Harry turned back to Luna and spoke, "You don't have to worry about Ron, he was being a prat. He should know better than to speak like that."

During all this, Hermione was going through her thoughts about everything that happened the night before that morning. She had woken up, her pussy sore, its lips red and puffy, her pubis matted with cum and a puddle of it staining her bed sheets. Her shoulder and neck were throbbing and looking at it in a mirror, she saw a bite mark,clear as day, where someone had bitten her. It was then that she started to remember what happened the night before, Harry had mated with her and had marked her as his. As she started to sort out her memories of what happened the night before, she picked up her wand and cast a glamour to conceal the bite, as she didn't want people to ask questions about it.

As she cleaned herself up and memories started returning to her, she had mixed feelings about last night, she felt great about what Harry had done to her but she was undecided about how he had treated her whilst and after doing it, she was also upset with how he had treated Crookshanks. Harry had possibility blinded Crookshanks, and very possibly made it so Crookshanks couldn't have kittens.

Knowing it would take some time to figure out her feelings she did the one thing she could, she helped the hurt Crookshanks. She took him down to Hagrid, explaining that she had found him this morning in a state. She wasn't very surprised when Hagrid confirmed her assessment that Crookshanks would indeed be blind and scarredin one eye, but she was glad to hear that Crookshanks would be able to mate with another female cat and have his own kittens, granted it would be painful to do so. That last fact made her a little sad; she had a good grasp on Crookshanks' personality and it was doubtful, all things considered, he would ever make the effort to impregnate a female because of the pain involved in the act now. She was, however, relieved to hear that Crookshanks would be fine within a day or two as Hagrid was able to heal his wounds. He would have to be left in Hagrid's care, to make sure he didn't miss anything. Hagrid also warned her that she should keep Crookshanks away from the other male cat that had done this to him. As she left Hagrid's hut and made her way to the Great Hall for breakfast she reflected on Harry's behaviour as a Kneazle the night before. She knew that when Harry had attacked and injured Crookshanks he had just been doing what his Kneazle instincts had demanded of him. After all, she had done things in her Kneazle form that her own instincts had demanded of her on more than one occasion. But she was also confused about how she felt about him treating her like a trophy. He didn't have to fuck her right in front of Crookshanks, she felt, but she knew he had to prove who the alpha cat was. The way he paraded her up to the Gryffindor Tower, showing her she belonged to him, it pleased her on a level she didn't understand, to be thought so worthy of his attention that he would want her close. It also made her angry, at herself mostly, wasn't she an independent person? She didn't want or need to owned! Didn't she?

Shaking her head in frustration she groaned to herself, this is why she had kept her Kneazle and human sides separate, her Kneazle side had no problem with Harry owning her. In fact, it encouraged it; he was her alpha, her mate, she should do anything for him. Her human side didn't want this, however, at least she thought she didn't, but she was clearly starting to merge more and more with her Kneazle side as she got older and she admitted to herself that if she had to view someone as her alpha, why not Harry?

As for this Luna Lovegood person, Hermione didn't know what to think. She HAD heard the rumours about her, but she preferred to form her own opinions. Sure, Luna acted strange, and believed in things that others didn't believe in, weren't in books, or both. Even so, to call her Loony, even if she was strange, wasn't right at all. She wasn't that shocked Ron would call Luna Loony, seeing that he was the kind of person to do so. She often had to wonder why she was his friend, the answer became incredibly clear with very little thought; she wasn't his friend. Ron was Harry's friend, Ron was just kind of… there, as acquaintance she tried her best to at least be civil with. At first the fighting between the two was both of their faults, Ron was a prat, and Hermione, as loath as she was to admit it,was a snobby know-it-all that felt she needed to shove her knowledge down other people's throats or she would be shunned for being a Muggleborn; behaviour that very nearly backfired spectacularly. Back to Luna, though; the way Harry stood up for Luna really surprised her. Mostly the fashion in which he went about it; he kneed Ron in the stomach and slammed his head down on the table hard enough for it to bounce back up an inch or two before growling out once more to Ron to apologize. The tone he used was so absolute it even made Hermione want to apologize to Luna, despite doing nothing bad to the girl. Ron did apologize but she, and she guessed Harry did too, knew that Ron didn't mean it. Normally she would say something about this, but with everything else that had happened to and around Harry recently, she was too overwhelmed to say anything. She had to wonder why Harry would defend Luna like this. Yes, as Harry boldly declared; he would defend all his friends new or old, but not like this. And as she thought about it, she had to wonder if the reason for Harry defending the younger Ravenclaw so vehemently was because both Luna and Harry's scents were all over each other, both reeking of sex. Were they lovers or something? Part of her wanted to say no, seeing that Harry said they were friends, but the smell of sex said otherwise, and she knew that Harry wouldn't just have sex with someone who he just met for no reason. Right? At the end of last year she would have said no; he wouldn't, but now she wasn't sure. As a lot had changed within Harry over the summer, and she was still working most of these changes out. This was just another thing to add to her growing list of things to think about when she was alone.

_5th of September 1994_

Harry sat reflecting as he ate his breakfast, since the breakup of their friendship things had gotten a bit uneasy in the fourth year dorms. Neville didn't want to take sides but Dean and Seamus took Ron's side from the start. They couldn't fathom why Harry would be friends with Loony Lovegood. So Harry had spent the last two nights sleeping in the common room on the couch, which suited Harry fine, as he could leave to visit the chamber without any questions as long as no one got up during the night and came down. He had to be careful when he left the Gryffindor Tower completely but it was going to be much better than getting to visit it once every week as he thought would happen. For a short while on Saturday he did have a problem with Fred and George, but that was to be expected. It was quickly sorted when Harry told them why he did it. When they learnt the whole truth, they were just as upset with Ron as Harry had been about the way he was acting. Luna and her father were family friends of the Weasleys', and to treat her like he had been was unacceptable. They assured Harry they would be _having words_with their brother about his behaviour. While their eventual talk didn't seem to work, Ron had been rather pale for the rest of the day, so Harry counted that as a small victory.

On Saturday he did as much research as he could on runes so he would be ready for the exam later on that day. He also met up with a few older Ravenclaws and their Prefects; warning them that Luna was now under his protection and if he was told that she was picked on or at least suspected of being picked on, he would come back to deal with the offender. And if anyone touched her in the wrong way, he would show them why they shouldn't anger the Boy-Who-Lived. Seeing that he was much stronger, visibly and magically than the year before and the demonstration with Ron earlier some had witnessed in the Great Hall, they nodded as fast as their necks would allow.

On Sunday Harry got ready for the week ahead and did his workout. He found out at lunchtime that he'd passed runes and would be able to take the class the following week. The only interesting thing that happened that day was a House Meeting, which didn't happen often and when he heard about it, he wondered what was going on. Once everyone was in the common room that night, Professor McGonagall told them about the changes in classes. She informed them that the reason for the changes were someone, she didn't name who, had pointed out that things weren't as they should be and she wasn't doing her job. Because of this she knew that things had to change and as the Deputy Headmistress she, using her authority to its fullest, would be doing just that. When she told them of the changes, the lazy students were unhappy about them, as they would lose some of the extra sleep that they would get in History and would lose the easy O's in classes like Divination and Muggle Studies. But for the next week or so, History, Muggle Studies and third to fifth year Care of Magical Creatures would be cancelled until the new professors could be hired and the books to be sorted out, so most of them, being the kind of people that wanted instant gratification and cared little for long term things, were placated. When they heard about Snape being reined in and that he would be sacked and potions would be cancelled until a new Potion Professor could be found, there were many cheers as for once potions would be more bearable for the Gryffindors.

Apart from that, the only other strange thing that Harry could think of was Hermione. Since Saturday she had been giving him strange looks and deferring to him when he hadn't expected her to. He'd had a feeling that she wanted to say or do something towards him but for the life of him he couldn't understand what or why. He would catch her purring at him when she was happy and give strange looks towards any girls that came near him. He even heard her give a strange hiss under her breath at any female cats that passed by him on occasion. Leaving him confused as he didn't know what to think, or how to ask her what was going on.

What he didn't know was that, although she had a hard time admitting it, seeing that that would take admitting she was becoming more like a Kneazle and less human, Hermione thought of him as her alpha. She knew that he was allowed to do whatever he liked, it was difficult for her human self to accept but her Kneazle side fully expected him to impregnate as many females as he could, it was the sign of a strong alpha after all. She just wanted him to focus on her, however, and since he hadn't specifically said not to she warned all other females off, she gave the human girls glares when they came near her alpha or hissed when a female cat came near. When Harry asked her what was going on, she lied; she didn't want to admit she knew his secret, as it would mean she had to tell him how she knew it. And THAT was one thing she wasn't ready to talk about, butshe knew that she would have to soon if she wanted to mate with him again.

Harry's thoughts were interrupted when Ron and his two new 'best friends', Dean and Seamus, entered the hall. They sat down near Harry; one of Ron's unsubtle attempts at trying to make Harry jealous and regret making friends with Luna. Harry snorted at Ron's obvious attempt, keeping in the laugher that was threatening to burst forth, as if something like this would make him rethink being friends with Luna.

Thinking over the facts made things incredibly simple, she was better-looking, she had a nice rack, she was interesting to be around and she was a great fuck, there was no way in hell he was going to give that up for Ron. Behind them were Fred, George, and their friend Lee Jordan, who were discussing magical methods of aging themselves and bluffing their way into the Triwizard Tournament.

"Today's not bad… outside all morning," Ron said to Dean and Seamus, running his finger down the Monday column of his schedule. "Herbology with the Hufflepuffs and then a free period thanks to needing to wait for a new Professor for Care of Magical Creatures… damn it, we're still with the Slytherins. Then we have Double Divination, I'm dreading it, I chose that class for an easy O, but thanks to the git who talked to McGonagall, I bet it's going to be harder. If I ever find out who talked to her I'll…" He mumbled something and had shaking motions with his hands before putting shoving some food into his mouth. Both Dean and Seamus agreed, as they, too, took the class for an easy O.

Harry ignored them easily enough, having had quite a bit of practice by this point, and smiled at Hermione when she sat down next to him, "I'm glad that I was able to change my class to Runes. I hated Divination since Professor Trelawney kept predicting my death. It was starting to get extremely annoying. Although I won't have the class 'till Wednesday, so I'll have a free day after Herbology."

Ron, Dean and Seamus sent him glares, envious that the 'lucky bastard' was getting the rest the day off. Even if Hermione had seen the glares she had gotten just as good at ignoring the new trio as Harry was, and continued talking like they weren't there, "I hope you're not going to waste the day away doing nothing, though," She commented before taking a bite of her breakfast.

"No worries, I won't be." He assured her. "I'm going to continue the training I started doing over the summer."

"And I still say you look ever so good because of it." Said a voice beside him. Turning, he smiled at Luna, while Ron, Dean and Seamus gave her glares, showing their dislike. They didn't do anything else, however.

"So what will you be doing today?" he asked.

"Well, I will be taking my first Potions class to start with,after that I've got a free period since History of Magic is cancelled, then after lunch I've got Double Transfiguration."

"Potions first thing on a Monday morning, not nice," Harry said regretfully, "let's hope Snape will be better behaved now that he's being watched."

Just then there was a sudden rustling noise above them, and a hundred owls came soaring through the open windows carrying the morning mail. The owls circled the tables, looking for the people to whom their letters and packages were addressed. A large tawny owl soared down to Neville Longbottom and deposited a parcel into his lap - Neville almost always forgot to pack something, so it was likely his Gran sending him the things he forgot. On the other side of the Hall Draco Malfoy's eagle owl landed on his shoulder carrying what looked like his usual supply of sweets and cakes from home. Since this was an everyday occurrence at Hogwarts, no one batted an eye at the massive amount of owls invading and, after some small talk and finishing eating their breakfast, they went off for their classes.

Once they arrived in greenhouse three, Professor Sprout was showing the class the ugliest plants Harry had ever seen. Indeed, they looked less like plants than they did thick, black, giant slugs, protruding vertically out of the soil. Each was squirming slightly and had a number of large, shiny swellings upon it, which appeared to be full of liquid.

"Bubotubers," Professor Sprout told them briskly. "They need squeezing. You will collect the pus-"

"The what?" Seamus Finnigan blurted, sounding revolted.

"Pus, Finnigan, pus," Professor Sprout repeated firmly, "And it's extremely valuable, so don't waste it. You will collect the pus, I say, in these bottles. Wear your dragon-hide gloves; it can do funny things to the skin when undiluted, bubotuber pus."

Squeezing the bubotubers was disgusting, but oddly satisfying. As each swelling was popped, a large amount of thick yellowish-green liquid burst forth, which smelled strongly of petrol. They caught it in the bottles as Professor Sprout had instructed, and by the end of the lesson had collected several pints.

"This'll keep Madam Pomfrey happy," said Professor Sprout, stoppering the last bottle with a cork. "An excellent remedy for the more stubborn forms of acne, bubotuber pus. Should stop students resorting to desperate measures to rid themselves of pimples."

"Like poor Eloise Midgen," Harry heard Hannah Abbott a Hufflepuff say, in a hushed voice. "She tried to curse hers off."

"Silly girl," said Professor Sprout, shaking her head at the girl's foolish actions. "But Madam Pomfrey fixed her nose back on in the end."

A booming bell echoed from the castle across the wet grounds, signalling the end of the lesson, and the class separated; the Hufflepuffs climbing the stone steps for Transfiguration, and the Gryffindors heading to wherever they wanted, seeing that the next class for them was a free period. Hermione and Harry went to the library to do some self-study in Care of Magical Creatures. They were there until lunchtime, during which Luna eventually joined them to work on her Potions. The three of them spent lunch discussing facts about creatures they had found in the books in the library before Luna and Hermione had to go to their next class.

When the bell rang to signal the start of afternoon lessons, Harry went down to the Chamber of Secrets whilst Luna and Hermione went to their classes. Moaning Myrtle was in her bathroom, so Harry talked to the lonely girl for a little while before he went down to the Chamber. He found Medusa in her Basilisk form, slithering around the chamber lazily. As soon as she saw him, she transformed, to Harry's shock, into a half snake/half human, her legs were replaced by a snake tail while her upper body was a naked human torso and her head. She looked like a Lamia from his Care books. Harry thought he was the only one to think of doing a partial transformation like that, but he realized that thought was silly. Animagi had been around for, if Medusa was any indication, millennia, and nobody really knew what they were capable of. Musings aside, the moment she transformed into this form, she slithered towards her Master and kissed him.

_§ 'Greetingsss, Massster,'_Medusa said in Parseltongue, as they pulled apart a short while later, _§ 'I've missssed you.' §_

"And I've missed you too, my little snake," said Harry in English, which caused Medusa to let out a purr of approval at her pet name, "Now, as much as I enjoyed the kiss, I came down here to train."

_§ 'Training, Massster?' §_Medusa asked, she felt more comfortable speaking in Parseltongue than in English, so she did so. She would only speak in English when there are others around as she knew how uncomfortable Parseltongue made people.

"You remember Tom Riddle," Seeing the angry look in her face, he knew she wasn't going forget him anytime soon, "Well, you might have heard that I killed him about thirteen years ago, but three years ago he came back, he'd survived somehow. So over the summer, I had learned that he'll keep coming at me until I'm dead because of a prophecy. Because of this, I have to train so that I'll be ready for when he comes after me again."

Medusa hissed angrily, there was no way she was going let Him kill her Master,_§ 'Massster? I would like to help with your training, I can teach you what Massster Ssslytherin taught me. I'm sure it will help you, the booksss that he left behind could help you too.' §_

Harry knew it would be foolish to turn this kind of help down, "Thank you, Medusa. Whatever help you can give, I would like to accept it. But today I think I want to focus on one of my Animagus forms."

_§ 'Formsss, Massster?'_Medusa asked in shock, _§ 'Asss in, more than one form?' §_

"Yes, my little snake, I have more than one form: a Royal Shadow Wolf, Owl, Kneazle, Battle Unicorn, and a Black Royal Dragon." He listed.

_§ 'That is quite__impressssive, Massster.'_She commented, her tone taking on a lustful hint.

Harry detected her less than subtle shift easily, "No time for that now, Medusa, I need to master my Battle Unicorn form, and quickly. I have a feeling I'll need it soon."

Slightly put out, but curious, Medusa asked, _§ 'Why'sss that Massster?' §_

"I've got a female centaur as a friend," Harry explained, "And her father doesn't like humans, in fact he flat out hates me. I fear that he might do something to make sure I don't go near his daughter again and I need to be ready for it when it happens."

Medusa nodded, happy her Master knew the importance of preparation. She also thought of the 'fun' she and her master could have with the female centaur, well if she could gain this centaur's trust and have her agree to join the fun anyway. She'd only known a few centaurs and they were big prudes, so with that thought, _§ 'Massster, if you want to massster your form, Massster Ssslytherin created a potion to help with it. It would take a week to make, but onccce you drink it, you can massster your form, or any other forms you need to massster, much faster. And when you massster the form, we might be able to have sssome fun with your cccentaur friend...' §_

Harry thought about it, it would make things a lot easier and he could do much more with the time it would free up. He knew what Medusa meant, and had to wonder if sex was the main thing on Medusa's mind. Still… for the last year he had been thinking about Sara, how he would like to kiss her and recently, with his confidence boost, fuck her, but the problem is that she was a few years younger than him and even if she wasn't, he didn't want to ruin their friendship if she didn't feel the same towards him. "Do you know how to make this potion, my little snake?"

_§ 'Sssorry, Massster,__but I don't' §_Medusa said in a disappointed tone of voice, she was upset that she couldn't help her Master when he asked for it, _'But I know__it'sss sssomewhere within Massster Ssslytherin booksss with hisss Library.' §_

"In that case, it makes it more important I look though Slytherin's Library," Harry decided, "Not only to see if I can find any useful spells, but also to see if I can find this potion." And with that, Harry quickly went to Slytherin's Library and started grabbing books and the occasional scroll.

Over the next two hours Harry looked though the books. He found a few interesting sex spells, and a few Parselmagic spells, like making snake-men golems and a few nasty spells that could be used against his enemies. But none of the books had any information about the potion Medusa was talking about, or anything directly related to Animagi magic. He was sure he was just looking in the wrong section, but the fact remained he didn't find anything. During his studying Medusa had tried to distract him by either sitting next to him or rubbing against him. When none of this worked, she started talking about a tunnel out of the chamber that went everywhere around the school, allowing him to enter girls' dorm rooms, bathrooms or even the head girl suite. Still failing to distract him, she gave up on her 'subtle' approaches and pushed his robes up his legs and started to jack him off. Sighing, Harrycontinued to read as he pushed her hand away. Medusa didn't get a chance to try another approach because he pulled her head towards his crotch, allowing her to suck him off as he continued distractedly reading thought the sack of literature he had gathered. After getting her Master to cum down her throat, shivering at his groan of delight, she tried to get him to continue, but no matter what she did, he wouldn't play with her, so giving up, she asked a question that had been bothering her._§ 'Massster, what are you planning to do with_Him?'

Harry knew who she was referring to because of the pure hate she managed to pack into the three letter word; Voldemort, "What do you mean?" He asked.

_§ 'Massster,__He hasss followersss, right?'_Medusa stated more than asked,_§ 'What are you going to do about them, you can't fight them and Him?' §_

"Someone told me recently that I should build my own army," Harry said offhandedly, "And I'm seriously thinking about it as it would help me a great deal."

Medusa thought it was a great idea, and was thinking the same thing. But still, he was missing a few details, so she asked, _§ 'Massster, have you decccided on who isss going to be in thisss army? Are they jussst going to be humansss, or are you going to have the__ssso-called__Dark Creaturesss? Also, what will your army's eventual goal going be? I mean not jussst fighting Him and hisss followersss, but after the battle. Are you jussst going to have the army to fight Him, or are you going to have another purpossse? I don't mind which you do,__be it good or evil or both,__asss I'll follow you wherever you go, ssseeing you're my Massster. I'm jussst trying to make sssure you have all your basssesss covered.' §_

This stumped him, he'd never thought about it. All he'd been focusing on was fighting Voldemort and living to tell the tale, he'd never thought about what the aim of the army should be. Part of him said that he would use the army for good and protect people, but there was another side of him that wanted nothing more than to rule or destroy the world and keep just what he thought was his well protected. But he wasn't willing to admit that out loud, so he said, "I don't know, Medusa, I haven't really thought much about it." He checked the time and saw that it was almost dinner. "Medusa, I have to go, its dinner time and I need to go back up so no-one will get suspicious of where I go. I'll try to come back sometime this week at night, but if I can't I'll see you the same time next week." Seeing the sad look on her face he give her a long hard kiss before leaving, telling her he would be back as soon as he could.

o0OoO0o

As he entered the hall and walked towards the Great Hall, behind him he heard Ron say, "Miserable old bat," He said as they joined the crowds descending the staircases back to the Great Hall and dinner. "That'll take all weekend, that will-"

"Lots of homework?" Harry heard Hermione say brightly, behind Ron. Harry had to chuckle at this, Hermione had always loved school work and hated when she didn't get enough. _'She really needs to learn to have some fun,'_Harry mused before he heard Hermione say, "Professor Vector didn't give us any at all!"

"Well, bully for Professor Vector," said Ron moodily.

Then as they were about to part and sit down, behind them they heard a voice behind them say, "Weasley! Hey, Weasley!"

Harry, his interest perked by the appearance of the Malfoy heir, along with Ron and Hermione turned. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were standing there, each looking thoroughly pleased about something.

"What?" Ron asked shortly.

"Your dad's in the paper, Weasley!" Malfoy said, brandishing a copy of the Daily Prophet and speaking very loudly, most likely so everyone in the packed entrance hall could hear. "Listen to this!

FURTHER MISTAKES AT THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC

It seems as though the Ministry of Magic's troubles are not yet at an end, writes Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent. Recently under fire for its poor crowd control at the Quidditch World Cup, and still unable to account for the disappearance of one of its witches, the Ministry was plunged into fresh embarrassment yesterday by the antics of Arnold Weasley, of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office."

Malfoy looked up smugly.

"Imagine them not even getting his name right, Weasley. It's almost as though he's a complete nonentity, isn't it?" he crowed. Everyone in the entrance hall was listening now. Malfoy straightened the paper with a flourish and read on:

Arnold Weasley, who was charged with possession of a flying car two years ago, was yesterday involved in a tussle with several Muggle law-keepers ("policemen") over a number of highly aggressive dustbins. Mr. Weasley appears to have rushed to the aid of "Mad-Eye" Moody, the aged ex-Auror who retired from the Ministry when no longer able to tell the difference between a handshake and attempted murder. Unsurprisingly, Mr. Weasley found, upon arrival at Mr. Moody's heavily guarded house, that Mr. Moody had once again raised a false alarm. Mr. Weasley was forced to modify several memories before he could escape from the policemen, but refused to answer Daily Prophet questions about why he had involved the Ministry in such an undignified and potentially embarrassing scene.

"And there's a picture, Weasley!" said Malfoy, flipping the paper over and holding it up. "A picture of your parents outside their house - if you can call it a house! Your mother could do with losing a bit of weight, couldn't she?"

Ron was shaking with fury, the only thing that was stopping him from attacking Malfoy was Dean and Seamus holding him back. As he was being held back everyone was staring at him, waiting to see what he was going to do.

"Ron, this is what he wants," Harry warned, breaking the silence that had been between them recently. Not that he wanted to break it, but Malfoy was winning an argument, or at least would win if Ron made a scene. "I bet Snape is waiting for you to attack Malfoy and deduct points and give you a detention."

"Get stuffed, Potter!" Ron snapped, but before he could continue, Seamus interjected, "Ron, he's right, it's the sort of thing what Malfoy would do, leave him be."

"Fine," Ron grumbled, turning towards Malfoy, he said, "One of these days, Malfoy, you and your family will get what's coming to you, and I hope that I'm there when it does. I would like to take my turn." With that he, Dean and Seamus walked off. Seeing that nothing was going to happen, everyone else also walked off into the Great Hall.

BANG!

Several people screamed - Harry felt something white-hot graze the side of his face. He plunged his hand into his robes for his wand, but before he'd even touched it, he heard a second loud BANG, and a roar that echoed through the entrance hall.

"OH NO YOU DON'T, LADDIE!"

Harry spun around. Professor Moody was limping down the marble staircase. His wand was out and it was pointing right at a pure white ferret, which was shivering on the stone-flagged floor, exactly where Malfoy had been standing.

There was a terrified silence in the entrance hall. Nobody but Moody was moving a muscle. Moody turned to look at Harry - at least, his normal eye was looking at Harry; the other one was pointing into the back of his head.

"Did he get you, Potter?" Moody growled. His voice was low and gravelly.

"No sir, he missed,"Harry replied, "And he wasn't aiming for me, his target was Ron. I have to say that Malfoy always did have a bad aim."

"LEAVE IT!" Moody shouted.

"Leave - what?" Harry asked, bewildered.

"Not you - him!" Moody growled, jerking his thumb over his shoulder at Crabbe, who had just froze, about to pick up the white ferret. It seemed that Moody's rolling eye was magical and could see out of the back of his head.

Moody started to limp toward Crabbe, Goyle, and the ferret, which gave a terrified squeak and took off, streaking toward the dungeons.

"I don't think so!" Moody roared, pointing his wand at the ferret again - it flew ten feet into the air, fell with a smack to the floor, and then bounced upward once more.

"I don't like people who attack when their opponent's back's turned," Growled Moody as the ferret bounced higher and higher, squealing in pain. "Stinking, cowardly, scummy thing to do…"

The ferret flew through the air, its legs and tail flailing helplessly.

"Never - do - that - again -" said Moody, speaking each word as the ferret hit the stone floor and bounced upward again.

"Professor Moody!" A shocked and angry voice called out.

Professor McGonagall was coming down the marble staircase with her arms full of books.

"Hello, Professor McGonagall," Moody said calmly, bouncing the ferret still higher.

"What - what are you doing?" said Professor McGonagall, her eyes following the bouncing ferret's progress through the air.

"Teaching," said Moody.

"Teach - Moody, is that a student?" shrieked Professor McGonagall, the books spilling out of her arms.

"Yep," said Moody.

"No!" cried Professor McGonagall, running down the stairs and pulling out her wand; a moment later, with a loud snapping noise, Draco Malfoy had reappeared, lying in a heap on the floor with his sleek blond hair all over his now brilliantly pink face. He got to his feet, wincing.

"Moody, we never use Transfiguration as a punishment!" Professor McGonagall scolded, her voice hard as steel. "Surely Professor Dumbledore told you that?"

"He might've mentioned it, yeah," said Moody, scratching his chin unconcernedly, "but I thought a good sharp shock -"

"We give detentions, Moody! Or speak to the offender's Head of House!"

"I'll do that, then," said Moody, staring at Malfoy with great dislike.

Malfoy, whose pale eyes were still watering with pain and humiliation, looked malevolently up at Moody and muttered something in which the words "my father" were distinguishable.

"Oh yeah?" said Moody quietly, limping forward a few steps, the dull clunk of his wooden leg echoing around the hall. "Well, I know your father of old, boy… you tell him Moody's keeping a close eye on his son… you tell him that from me. Now, your Head of House'll be Snape, will it?"

"Yes," said Malfoy resentfully.

"Another old friend," growled Moody. "I've been looking forward to a chat with old Snape. Come on, you…" And he seized Malfoy's upper arm.

But before he could do anything else, Professor McGonagall stared at him, and she waved her wand ather fallen books, causing them to soar up into the air and back into her arms. She said, "I would warn you now, Professor Moody, if I hear you doing something like this again, I'll see you fired. I'll no longer have Professors of this school think they can do what they like and think they can get away with it."

"I understand, Professor McGonagall."Moody said, looking a bit prideful at her attitude. "Now if you don't mind, I've got a friend to see," and with that and with Malfoy in tow, he marched off toward the dungeons.

"Don't talk to me." Harry heard Ron say quietly to Dean and Seamus as they sat down at the Gryffindor table a few minutes later, surrounded by excited talk on all sides about what had just happened.

"Why not?" Hermione asked in surprise.

"Because I want to fix that in my memory forever," said Ron, his eyes closed and an uplifted expression on his face. "Draco Malfoy, the amazing bouncing ferret."

Harry and Hermione both laughed, as Hermione began dishing beef casserole onto hers and Harry's plates.

"He could have really hurt Malfoy, though," she said. "It was good, really, that Professor McGonagall stopped it -"

"Hermione!" said Ron furiously, his eyes snapping open again, "you're ruining the best moment of my life!"

Hermione made an impatient noise and began to eat.

Not long after this, Fred Weasley seat next to Harry.

"Moody!" He said. "How cool is he?"

"Beyond cool," said George, sitting down opposite Fred. "Supercool," Said the twins' best friend, Lee Jordan, sliding into the seat beside George. "We had him this afternoon," He told Harry, Ron, Dean and Seamus.

"What was it like?" Harry asked eagerly. Although she didn't like what he did to Malfoy, Hermione too was interested to show any disapproval on her face.

Fred, George, and Lee exchanged looks full of meaning.

"Never had a lesson like it," Said Fred.

"He knows, man," Said Lee.

"Knows what?" Said Ron, leaning forward.

"Knows what it's like to be out there doing it," Said George impressively.

"Doing what?" Said Harry.

"Fighting the Dark Arts," Said Fred.

"He's seen it all," Said George.

"Mazing," Said Lee.

Ron dived into his bag for his schedule. "We haven't got him 'til Thursday!" He said in a disappointed voice.

_TO BE CONTINUED!_


	13. Chapter 13

"_Spells"_

_Chapter Thirteen!_

_6th of September 1994_

Harry smiled to himself. Today's class schedule was just like yesterday's; empty. He had one class, well sort of, it was his first independent study period and perhaps his only one depending on how History of Magic went. As the time for the class rolled around he went to see Professor McGonagall about setting up with another potions lab to allow him to brew his potions properly.

Looking at the Marauders' Map he found her in the deputy headmistress' officeand proceeded to make his way there. Knocking, he called out, "Professor, do you have a minute, can I talk to you?"

"Come in, Mr. Potter." He heard the reply as the door unlocked itself. He push it inwards walking into Professor McGonagall office, closing the door behind him, he took the seat she indicated as she asked, "What do you need. Harry?"

"This is my first independent study period for potions and I've realized I have nowhere to brew anything. Could you show me a classroom I can prepare potions within?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Potter, I should have thought of this. Hmm let me see, there are several rooms you could use. Why not one down in the dungeons near where potions is currently taught, that way you'll be near the storerooms?"

"Will it be ventilated? Some of the potions can produce nasty fumes, after all.I've already ordered some protective clothing, goggles, hair nets, aprons, stuff like that in case anything goes wrong but I can't do anything about the ventilation. I want to make sure to get all of the out of the way because there have been a few times I saw a few students almost fainting from the fumes. I'm surprised that because of the kind of potions we make, and some of the mistakes made already, there hasn't been any serious incidents; students ending up in the Hospital Wing and the like."

"In that case, the room in the dungeon isn't the best place then, how about a room on the 1st floor, they all have windows which would provide plenty of ventilation. Of course, it would need to be warded to keep insects out, you wouldn't want one flying into a brewing potion, but I can do that myself," said Professor McGonagall as she thought about it. She was shocked at what young Mr. Potter told her, she never thought about the dangers of being in a room not ventilated during a potion class, why would she? It wasn't her classroom. "Follow me, Mr. Potter, I'll take you there and you can make sure you're happy with the room."

As he followed Professor McGonagall to his new potions room on the 1st floor they talked about his safety equipment and where he was ordering it from before moving onto explaining what and how he was going to be studying. He told her that he planned to read ahead though his fourth year potion book, only brewing a potion once he had a clear idea of the instructions and what he should and shouldn't be doing. Quickly reaching the classroom, Professor McGonagall pushed the door open and then he followed her inside and had a look about.

"Could you ask the house-elves to clean up in here, move out all the desks apart from one and then bring in some work benches so that if I need to leave a potion brewing, I can, please?" Harry requested as he looked around the dust covered room and finding no usable space for brewing.

"Of course, Mr. Potter, it will be done by your next free study period, so you're planning on leaving potions brewing in here?" Professor McGonagall asked, considering the danger to the other students if they stumbled in here and knocked over a cauldron. "Yea, there are some that will need it, why?" Harry asked worriedly.

"I'll have to have a locking spell put on the door so that no one can enter without having a key, I'll give one to you and keep one myself. That way there's no chance of anyone coming in here by mistake and knocking over anything you've left brewing, or from those who might want to sabotage your potions."

"Ok, I hadn't thought of that." He said, relieved, "I'll let you know how much my protective gear cost. If that's all I think I'm going to head to the library and start reading through my books."

"Yes, Mr. Potter that's all, thank you, you've given me lots to think about in regards to making potions safer, if you tell me how much your protective gear cost I'll refund you that amount, you shouldn't be buying school equipment, after all."

He'd heard on the rumour mill later that Professor McGonagall had moved the Potion Class to one of the upper classrooms, and demanded Snape change his teaching method. He found out, by asking around, that apart from taking the single class to read up on the potions, Snape now insisted students read the instruction in their textbooksduring their free time, to ensure that they all had a good understanding of how the potion was brewed before allowing them to make the potion. He also chuckled in amusement when, a couple of days after talking with Professor McGonagall, protective clothing turned up in the potion class, at first it was just aprons and goggles, but later gloves and hair nets turned up as well. He hadn't expected Snape to still be teaching after Professor McGonagall's demands,but apparently he been told to live with it or she would find someone who would, which took the air out of his sails as he didn't want to lose his job.

As Harry made his way to lunch he met up with Hermione, who was still giving him strange looks, so deciding once again to try and get her to open up he ask, "Are you okay, Hermione,is something wrong?".

"Everything is fine, Harry!" She cursed him in her head, even if it was sweet of him to notice that she was preoccupied with trying to make sure she knew the new Harry and making sure HE was alright, she didn't want to explain herself yet.

"Well if you want to talk about it I'm here", he replied, not believing a word she had said. She had yet to do anything about the House-Elves and he knew that she wouldn't have forgotten something like that unless something big was bothering her. But he knew that Hermione wouldn't share until she was ready, and so he quickly changed the subject, "How was your potions class?" He asked, settling in to hear Hermione gush about the new safety procedures and how much of a fine authority figure McGonagallwas shaping up to be. While Hermione's blind loyalty in authority figures may have been almost destroyed, in its place grew real loyalty towards McGonagall for proving herself worthy of her titles.

The next day he had two classes. The first was Charms, where they reviewed the last three years of work to see what the class could remember and do, the other class was Double Runes. After a short introduction of everyone in the class for Harry's benefit by Professor Bathsheda, they reviewed what they had done last year before ProfessorBathsheda started to talk about what was planned to that year.

"This year the main area of study is going to be how runes are used in Wards. You're going to start by learning the basic ruins used in Wards, before moving on to the common Wards you would find in everyday life. We're then going to learn how to display and raise Wards safely. Your goal for this term, however, is to learn enough so that you can ward a small item." Harry's interest piqued, he decided he had made the right decision in dropping Divination.

That night Harry snuck out of the tower to go down to the Chamber of Secrets to meet Medusa. On the way down he met up with Luna and after a bit of walking in silence between the two he asked Luna why she had become his 'slave' the night they fucked and what she wanted in the future.

"The Wizarding World doesn't treat women very well, Harry. Unless the woman is powerful, from an old family or has someone willing to protect them there is simply no life for them apart from as housewivesor servants."

Considering Luna's situation, both past and present,he wasn't entirely sure he liked the conclusion he came to, "So you bound yourself to me for protection?"

"I bound myself to you for several reasons, Harry. You're a good person and you'll treat me well, much better than another boy I know. I hope now that if I'm yours you'll protect me from other boys and will allow me to do as I wish as long as it doesn't upset you." She said with some trepidation, before talking a breath and turning to Harry, her eyes focusing in a way that just looked odd on her normally spacey face, looking him straight in the eye, "And frankly, Harry, I like being dominated, as such I'll do anything you want me to keep you happy. I'll have sex with you whenever you want, wherever you want. If you want me to have your baby I'll take the antidote to my contraceptive potion tomorrow; the earliest I can get my hands on a dose, and happily take every drop of seed you can produce into my womb. If you want me to sleep with another women, I'll suck your cum from her pussy. Or if you simply need someone to talk to, to be your friend and lend you an ear, I'll be there." she said with conviction.

Pausing in the hall, shaken by Luna's passion in declaring herself his, he considered her words and the heady sense of power he felt over her. Looking up and then seeing her worried face when he hadn't responded, he looked around to make sure no one was about, he pushed her up against the corridor wall, lifting her by her bum in his one hand as the other went into her hair pulling her face up to his. He felt her legs wrap around him, grinding her crotch into his semi-flaccid member before he kissed her hard, demandingly, pouring every ounce of passion he had into it. Pulling away to breathe, he rested his head on the wall next to her and growled out, "You're mine, Luna Lovegood, I'll protect you and cherish you always, but you're going to have my children. Not now, but one day. I can promise you when the time comes when I impregnate you, you'll be busy sucking my cum out of another girl's pussy."

He felt Luna shudder in a small orgasm as his words, his hand on her arse, and his other hand gripping her hair tightly, keeping her head in place possessively caused her to cum. Eventually Luna's shudders died down and Harry let her go before they walked done towards the Chamber of Secrets in silence; Luna was still in a dazed state from his action and promise to speak much. Meanwhile, Harry was thinking. He'd known that the Wizarding World was backwards, just not as backwards as she revealed. He'd never gotten a chance to see the darker side of things, as all the women he'd met were well respected, powerful in their own right and so were granted freedom from these 'obligations' society would normally impose.

Once they'd gotten down to the Chamber they spent some time talking about Medusa's past, learning many things about her and Hogwarts. One surprising fact was that the cave she used while in her Basilisk form lead to the Forbidden Forest. As Harry thought about it, it made sense, how else would she have gotten any food if she was stuck in the school all the time? Medusa also talked about how her Master, Slytherin, had used parts of her true form in various ways. Her venom, teeth and blood could be used in potions, to improve some rituals that called for a lesser venom and to imbue weapons with her venom's deadly qualities. Her scales could be used to make body armour, she showed them the seats he'd made for himself, his family and her for when she was in human form. For Harry and Luna it had been an enlightening experience to discus objects which could be made from Basilisks' parts, as normal there was nothing taught on how to use these parts due to them being so rare and expensive. Harry realized Slytherin had an unlimited supply to some really useful components, only a shedding charm two away; a liberty that was now Harry's.

Tiring, Harry decided it was time to sleep and before he'd even reached the bedroom, Luna was naked and hanging off him after having impaling herself on his length as he walked towards the bedroom. By the time he'd collapsed on the bed exhausted, he'd cum in them both multiple times, so once again the girls fell asleep, a puddle of sperm forming under them, leaking from their pussies. They woke early so Harry and Luna could get back to their towers without being found out but not before Medusa had had her womb bathed in his cum one final time.

_8th of September 1994_

The first class he had today was Transfiguration and like the other classes that he'd had recently, they reviewed the last three years of work to see what they could remember and do. After that they finished the day with Defence Against the Dark Arts, which was when things got interesting.

Harry and Hermione arrived early for class so they could sit in front of the teacher's desk, interested in finding out what kind of professor Moody was. Waiting for him and the rest of the class, the two took out their copies of The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection, and began reading it, a vaguely uncomfortable air settling around them. All too soon the other students started to arrive and they heard Moody's distinctive clunking footsteps coming down the corridor. Shortly after they heard his leg he entered the room, looking as strange and frightening as ever. They could just see his clawed, wooden foot protruding from underneath his robes. "You can put those away," He growled, stumping over to his desk and sitting down, "Those books. You won't need them." They returned the books to their bags.

Moody took out a register, shook his long mane of grizzled gray hair out of his twisted and scarred face, and began to call out names, his normal eye moving steadily down the list while his magical eye swivelled around, fixing upon each student as he or she answered.

"Right then," He said when the last person had declared themselves present, "I got a letter from Professor Lupin about this class. Seems you've had a pretty thorough grounding in tackling Dark Creatures - you've covered Boggarts, Red Caps, Hinkypunks, Grindylows, Kappas, and Werewolves, is that right?"

There was a general murmur of assent.

"But you're behind - very behind - on dealing with curses," said Moody. "So I'm here to bring you up to scratch on what wizards can do to each other. I've got one year to teach you how to deal with Dark -"

"What, aren't you staying?" Ron blurted out.

Moody's magical eye spun around to stare at Ron; the redhead suddenly looked extremely apprehensive, but after a moment, Moody smiled - the first time Harry had seen him do so. The effect was his heavily scarred face looking even more twisted and contorted than ever, but it was nevertheless good to know that he could do something as friendly as smile. Ron looked deeply relieved.

"You'll be Arthur Weasley's son, eh?" Moody stated. "Your father got me out of a very tight corner a few days ago, so I won't punish you this time, seeing as I owe him one. Yeah, I'm staying just the one year. Special favour to Dumbledore. One year, and then back to my quiet retirement.

"So - straight to it. Curses. They come in many strengths and forms. According to the Ministry of Magic, I'm supposed to teach you counter-curses and leave it at that. I'm not supposed to show you what illegal Dark Curses look like until you're in the sixth year. You're not supposed to be old enough to deal with it 'til then. But Professor Dumbledore's got a higher opinion of your nerves, he reckons you can cope, and I say, the sooner you know what you're up against, the better. How are you supposed to defend yourself against something you've never seen? A wizard who's about to put an illegal curse on you isn't going to tell you what he's about to do. He's not going to do it nice and polite to your face. You need to be prepared. You need to be alert and watchful. You need to put that away, Miss Brown, when I'm talking."

Lavender jumped and blushed. She had been showing Parvati her completed horoscope under the desk. Apparently Moody's magical eye could see through solid wood in addition to seeing out of the back of his head.

"So… do any of you know which curses would cause the caster the heaviest punishment by Wizarding Law?"

Several hands rose tentatively into the air, including Harry's and Hermione's. Moody pointed at Harry, though his magical eye was still fixed on Lavender.

"There are three of them, sir," Harry said confidently, "They are known as the Unforgivable Curses; the Killing Curse, Cruciatus Curse and the Imperius Curse. The use of any one of them on a fellow human being is enough to earn a life sentence in Azkaban," Giving a pause, he went on to say, "I've been thinking about them over the summer, apart from one of them, I don't think they should be known as the Unforgivable Curses."

His house-mates looked at him as if he grew a second head after this admission, none of them believed what Harry just said. The Golden Boy of Gryffindor didn't think that at least two of the Unforgivable Curses should be forbidden. But Mad-Eye looked at him in interest, "Explain, Mr. Potter."He said curiously.

"Ok, sir,"Harry said with a smile, "To start with, I think the only curse that should be called Unforgivable is the Cruciatus Curse. From what I read it causes nothing but pain, it feels as if your nerves and skin are forced to experience as much pain as they can send to your brain, more so than the nerve endings safely can, which causes various side effects of repeated and long time exposure."

"Well said, Mr. Potter," said Mad-Eye, "I don't think I could have said it better myself. Allow me to show you," With that Moody raised himself onto his mismatched feet, opened his desk drawer, and took out a glass jar. Three large black spiders were scuttling around inside it. Harry had to hold in his laughter as he saw Ron recoil slightly next to him - Ron hated spiders.

"The Cruciatus Curse," Moody said loudly. "Needs to be a bit bigger for you to get the idea," He commented more to himself, pointing his wand at the spider. _"Engorgio!"_

The spider swelled. It was now larger than a tarantula. Abandoning all pretence, Harry saw Ron pushing his chair backward, trying to get as far away from Moody's desk as possible.

Moody raised his wand, pointed it at the spider, and muttered, _"Crucio!"_

At once, the spider's legs bent inward upon its body; it rolled over and began to twitch horribly, rocking from side to side. No sound came from it, but Harry was sure that if it could have given voice, it would have been screaming. Moody did not remove his wand, and the spider started to shudder and jerk more violently - "Stop it!" Hermione said shrilly.

Harry looked around at her. She was looking, not at the spider, but at Neville, and Harry, following her gaze, saw that Neville's hands were clenched upon the desk in front of him, his knuckles white, his eyes wide and horrified. Harry made a mental note to talk to Neville, to see why he had such a reaction later on.

Moody raised his wand. The spider's legs relaxed, but it continued to twitch.

"_Reducio,"_ Moody muttered, and the spider shrank back to its proper size. He put it back into the jar.

"As Potter put it; pain," Moody said softly, "The curse makes it feel as if you're on fire, being stabbed, being ripped apart, and bludgeoned to death all at once. You don't need thumbscrews or knives to torture someone if you can perform the Cruciatus Curse. That one was very popular once too. So, Mr. Potter, tell about me the other two curses and your thoughts about why they shouldn't be called Unforgivable Curses."

Harry nodded, tearing his eyes from where Neville was slowly recovering. "Let's start with the Imperius Curse. This curse grants total control of the victim's body to the caster; complete and utter control. From what I've read, once you're under it you'll feel a floating sensation as every thought and worry in your head is wiped gently away, leaving nothing but a vague, untraceable happiness. You'll barely realize what is happening around you. Whilst you're under the spell the caster can make you do anything he/she wanted, even rape and/or kill your family, to name a few extremes, and you can't do anything about it. In the wrong hands, the spell can be the dangerous, but in the right hands, it can be a great help. Say you have someone that was going to kill himself, like jump of a high building, now you would think stunning him or something like that would work best. But if you did that, it's highly likely that you could kill the person yourself; the spell actually throwing them off of the building. But should you use Imperius Curse, you could make it so the person walks away safely so someone can deal them. Or what if you and another person were in a burning building, a magical fire, and it was quickly getting out of hand. The person you're with is petrified with fear, and unable to move. Again, you could try to stun and float the person out, but by using that much time to cast those spells and float the person just right, the fire could now block your way out and kill you both. But by using the Imperius Curse, one quick spell and you and the person can quickly get out of that building. There is another one I can think of that the Imperius Curse can help, but the results are the same, the person is saved."

"A very valid point, Mr. Potter," Mad-Eye said with a gram of a smile, "Not many people think like that, in the right hands the spell can be a great help to protect and save people's lives. But as you also said, in the wrong hands it can be in very dangerous." The crazy professor once again reached into the jar and caught another one of the spiders. He held it in the palm of his hand so they could all see it. He then pointed his wand at it and muttered,_"Imperio!"_

The spider leapt from Moody's hand on a fine thread of silk and began to swing backward and forward as though on a trapeze. It stretched out its legs rigidly, then did a back flip, breaking the thread and landing on the desk, where it began to cartwheel in circles. Moody jerked his wand, and the spider rose onto two of its hind legs and went into what was unmistakably a tap dance.

Everyone was laughing - everyone that is, except Moody, Harry and Hermione.

"Think its funny, do you?" He growled at those who were laughing. "You'd like it, would you, if I did it to you?"

The laughter died away almost instantly.

"As Mr. Potter pointed out, I had total control," Moody said quietly as the spider balled itself up and began to roll over and over. "I could make it jump out of the window, drown itself, throw itself down one of your throats…"

Ron gave an involuntary shudder.

"Years back, there were a lot of witches and wizards being controlled by the Imperius Curse," said Moody, and Harry knew he was talking about the days in which Voldemort had been all-powerful. "A lot of Aurors working for the Ministry had a hell of a time trying to sort out who was being forced to act, and who was acting of their own free will.

"The Imperius Curse can be fought, and I'll be teaching you how, but it takes real strength of character, something not everyone's got. Better avoid being hit with it if you can. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" He barked suddenly, making everyone jump.

Moody picked up the somersaulting spider and threw it back into the jar.

After he closed the jar he looked at Harry with interest as to what he would say about the final curse, "Now Potter, the final Unforgivable Curses, what are your thoughts about that one. How can it be used for good?" Everyone looked at Harry with interest, awe and fear, since people like Ron, Dean and Seamus, thought that because Harry was thinking that two of the Unforgivable Curses could be used for good, it meant that he was going Dark.

"Lastly, the Killing Curse," said Harry, "As most know, kills quickly and painlessly, so why couldn't a Healer use it for a patient who was dying slowly and painfully? Wouldn't it be a mercy killing if a person is suffering needlessly and potions or spells couldn't help them? What I'm trying to say is that although most of the so called Dark Art can be used for evil, they can, like the Killing Curse and the Imperius Curse, be used for good. Just like the magic we are allowed to use, they can be used for evil. Like the Stupefy Charm. With enough power you could stop a person's heart andkill them with it. And with the Levitation Charm, you can levitate a person to a very high height or over the edge of something high up and then cancel the spell and in doing so kill the person. It is all about intent…"

"Well said, Mr. Potter," Mad-Eye said with another ghost of a smile, "Not many people think like that, and I wish that they did. As magic is magic and only a handful are truly evil, the ones that aren't, the person makes them good or evil. I once heard the Dark Lord say once 'There is only power, and those who are too weak to seek it.' Most of you might disagree with this on principle, but after what you heard from Mr. Potter I think you should all seriously consider it has merit."

He put his hand into the glass jar, and almost as though it knew what was coming, the third spider scuttled frantically around the bottom of the jar, trying to evade Moody's fingers, but he trapped it and placed it upon the desktop. It started to scuttle frantically across the wooden surface.

Moody raised his wand, and Harry felt a sudden jolt of foreboding.

"Avada Kedavra!" Moody roared.

There was a flash of blinding green light and a rushing sound, as though a vast, invisible something was soaring through the air - instantaneously the spider rolled over onto its back, unmarked, but unmistakably dead. Several of the students stifled cries; Ron had thrown himself backward and almost toppled off his seat as the spider skidded towards him.

Moody swept the dead spider off the desk onto the floor.

"As Potter said, quick and painless." He said calmly. "Sadly there's no counter-curse. There's no blocking it. Only one known person has ever survived it, and he's sitting right in front of me."

Harry stared evenly back at Moody, ignoring the stares of his classmates. He'd long since gotten used to their staring, and he was finding it easier to deal with being the centre of attention, instead of shying away from it as he had been doing until this year.

But what he saw, gave him pause; this was how his parents had died… exactly like that spider. He thought about it a lot this summer. Had they been unblemished and unmarked too? Had they simply seen the flash of green light and heard the rush of speeding death, before life was wiped from their bodies?

Harry had been picturing his parents' deaths over and over again for three years now, ever since he'd found out they had been murdered, ever since he'd found out what had happened that night: Wormtail had betrayed his parents' whereabouts to Voldemort, who had come to find them at their cottage. How Voldemort had killed Harry's father first. How James Potter had tried to hold him off, while he shouted at his wife to take Harry and run. How Voldemort had advanced on Lily Potter, told her to move aside so that he could kill Harry. How she had begged him to kill her instead, refusing to stop shielding her son… And how Voldemort had murdered her too, before turning his wand on Harry.

Harry knew these details because he had heard his parents' voices when he had fought the Dementors last year - for that was the terrible power of the Dementors; to force their victims to relive the worst memories of their lives, and drown, powerless, in their own despair.

"The Killing Curse needs a powerful bit of magic behind it - you could all get your wands out now and point them at me and say the words, and I doubt I'd get so much as a nosebleed. But that doesn't matter. I'm not here to teach you how to do it." He turned to look at Harry, "Fifty points to you, by the way, Potter, for naming all three Unforgivable Curses, and giving valid points to how they can be used," Then he turned his attention back to the class. "If there's no counter-curse, why am I showing you? Because you've got to know. You've got to appreciate what the worst is. You don't want to find yourself in a situation where you're facing it. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" He roared, causing the whole class to jump again.

"Now… those three Curses - Avada Kedavra, Imperius, and Cruciatus - as you know are known as the Unforgivable Curses. The use of any one of them on a fellow human being is enough to earn a life sentence in Azkaban. That's what you're up against. That's what I've got to teach you to fight. You need preparing. You need arming. But most of all, you need to practice constant, never-ceasing vigilance. Get out your quills… copy this down…"

They spent the rest of the lesson taking notes on each of the Unforgivable Curses. No one spoke until the bell rang - but when Moody had dismissed them and they had left the classroom, a torrent of talk burst forth. Most people were discussing the curses in awed voices - "Did you see it twitch?" "and when he killed it, just like that!"

They were talking about the lesson, Harry thought. As though it had been some sort of spectacular show, but he hadn't found it very entertaining - and nor, it seemed, had Hermione.

"Hurry up." She said tensely to Harry.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" Harry asked her.

"Neville!" said Hermione worriedly as she pointed up a side passage. Neville was standing alone, halfway up the passage, staring at the stone wall opposite him with the same horrified, wide-eyed look he had worn when Moody had demonstrated the Cruciatus Curse.

"Neville?" Hermione said gently.

Neville looked around. "Oh hello," He said, his voice much higher than usual. "Interesting lesson, wasn't it? I wonder what's for dinner, I'm - I'm starving, aren't you?"

"Neville, are you all right?" Hermione asked gently.

"Oh yes, I'm fine," Neville gabbled in the same unnaturally high voice. "Very interesting dinner - I mean lesson - what's for eating?"

"Neville, what's - ?" Harry begun to ask his roommate.

But an odd clunking noise sounded behind them, and they turned to see Professor Moody limping toward them. All four of them fell silent, watching him apprehensively, but when he spoke, it was in a much lower and gentler growl than they'd heard the man speak in before.

"It's all right, sonny," He said to Neville. "Why don't you come up to my office? Come on… we can have a cup of tea…"

Neville looked even more frightened at the prospect of tea with Moody. He neither moved nor spoke. Moody turned his magical eye upon Harry.

"You alright, are you, Potter?" asked Moody, "I saw you had a faraway look when I showed the last curse."

"I'm fine, sir," Harry said, "Just a few memories resurfacing."

Moody's blue eye quivered slightly in its socket as it surveyed Harry. "You've got to know. It seems harsh, maybe, but you've got to know. No point pretending… well… come on, Longbottom, I've got some books that might interest you." He finally said.

Neville looked pleadingly at Harry and Hermione, but they didn't say anything, so Neville had no choice but to allow himself to be steered away, one of Moody's gnarled hands on his shoulder.

"What was that about?" Harry asked, watching Neville and Moody turn the corner.

"I don't know," Hermione said, looking pensive. Her expression changed to something a bit more seriously and she went on to say, "Harry, can I talk to you privately?" Since the day Harry fucked her, she couldn't think of anything else but him, and the changes he'd gone through. Now add the fact he openly aired his thoughts about two of the Darkest Arts being okay to use, and she desperately needed to know what happened to her friend.

"Sure, Hermione." Harry replied as he pulled out his map, he knew just the place to take her. Sure it was risky, seeing that she could tell on him, but he needed some help with his research. And when it came to research, Hermione was the best there was. Also, while Luna was good to talk to, and had a different point of view to things, Hermione was his friend and someone he went to when something was bothering him. He also hoped that Hermione would tell him what is up with her. But as he looked at the map his eyes darkened when he saw Luna being followed. It looked like she was being herded into an empty corridor by three boys that he knew bullied her and forced her do things for them. Suddenly, a part of him felt angry that someone would go near what was his. "But first, Hermione, I need to help Luna," Harry muttered darkly. Before Hermione could ask what was going on he was already running down the hall, his expression causing any unfortunate student he passed scrambling to get out of his way, lest they earn his ire.

_TO BE CONTINUED!_


	14. Chapter 14

_Author's Note:_So you know, the idea behind Luna's past and personality change, is based from the idea of the story Unspeakable Things by Darth Marrs.

'_Thoughts'_

_Chapter Fourteen!_

It was Thursday afternoon and Luna was heading back to her dorm to change and make herself look good for her master and friend, Harry Potter. She couldn't help but chuckle as she thought about her life and how it had gotten to this point, as for as long as she could remember many in the Wizarding World had thought that her family were mad because they believed in things that others didn't. Because of this, she didn't have any friends, apart from Ginny, and she found making new friends difficult because of her father. She loved him very much but he went a little too overboard at times even before the death of her mother. With a sad smile she remembered how she and her mother indulged her father's strange and sometimes weird beliefs, like the Ministry of Magic performing illegal potion experiments on Goblins or how Minister of Magic Fudge was a Dwarf taking growth potions. She and her mother didn't mind his quirks, in fact, itwas one of the things that they both loved about him, but she knew not everything he believed in was fictional, after all, both she and her mother knew that the animals that were written about in the family newspaper, The Quibbler, existed.

Among the many things her father printed in The Quibbler the majority of space was dedicated to conspiracy theories and crypto zoology, stories that for the most part people had a hard time believing in. Luna, however, found out when she was about seven that some of these stories were just a cover to encode hidden message from The Department of Mysteries. They had come to them, seeing as they contracted work out to her mother, asking if they could help by printing the coded messages and seeing that her father liked a good conspiracy theory he was more than happy to help them.

For years they were a happy, if eccentric, family and sure, they were teased for what they believed in, but they had each other and were content with this fact. Everything changed when she was nine; her mother was investigating a form of experimental magic for the Department of Mysteries when it went catastrophically wrong, spiralling out of control, killing her and nearly severely harming Luna as well.

With the death of her mother and her father maddened with grief, finding it hard to discern reality from his imagination, no one noticed at first the subtle change in Luna's personality. Luna's outlook on life had been changed due to a head injury, she became very protective of her father as he slipped further into his madness, losing sight of what was real and what wasn't. She acted aloof and disconnected from reality, but underneath that mask she had no inhibitions, no moral compass, she would do _anything and everything_ if she felt it was necessary and felt little or no remorse for anything she did. She had feelings, but she couldn't relate to them as a normal person would, it was one of the reasons she had coped so well with what had happened to her for the last few years at Hogwarts.

In a rare display of concern, The Department of Mysteries and the Unspeakables that worked within it wanted to help the Lovegood Family as they felt responsible for the death of Selene Lovegood. For Xeno Lovegood, they tried to help him, but his mind was too far gone with grief, he was able to look after Luna, but they couldn't snap him out of the state he'd fallen into. The Healers found that the magic that Selene was working on, when it blew up, changed Luna's mind and combined with the head injury she had suffered, it altered her mental state. The Unspeakables thought that because of Luna's lack of inhibitions and moral compass she could become a good Handler, someone that would work with one of their agents to make sure that he or she had everything they needed. They knew that a good Handler would do whatever it took to make sure a mission would succeed, even if it meant killing people or the agent. Luna turned them down, however, as she blamed them for her mother's death and for giving her mother a dangerous piece of magic to investigate. The Unspeakables calmly accepted her refusal. They understood, but said that they were still willing to help her and her father, convinced that maybe she might change her mind one day and as a contingency they offered her training on the condition that it remained secret, a condition she readily agreed to.

Over the next few years a female Unspeakable, Nyx, helped Luna to come to terms with what happened to her mother. At first it was difficult, as anyone who upset Luna would be injured as she lashed out. After a couple of months and severely injuring an Unspeakablewho was helping Nyx, itwas agreed by Luna and Nyx that Nyx alone would become Luna's anchor, a person to show Luna right from wrong and hopefully teach her how to react to her feelings in a socially acceptable manner. Luna, knowing her choices were now either being watched or living in a padded room, agreed to this condition too, but only if and when, should she find someone else she wanted to be her anchor, she could change to that person, no questions asked. Seeing that they wanted Luna to join them of her own free will, they agreed to this, thinking that she would never find anyone and in time join them anyway.

A side effect of the magical backlash that altered Luna's mind, Nyx discovered, was that it granted her the ability to "view" magic, to see the energy that flowed around those who had magic, be it human, beast or plant. She was able to see magical creatures that people who couldn't see magic didn't think existed, furthering the view of people who knew the Lovegood family that they were mad.

The training that Luna was subjected to was two-fold, it acted as an observation tool for the Unspeakables and as therapeutic tool for Luna. The subjects were far ranging and included skills to "trick" people, such as confundus and memory charms. The training also had Luna learning how to avoid people finding out about her new personality, should she lose control of herself.

When she started Hogwarts, because of her and her father's beliefs, she was bullied badly. At first she lost control, attacking and nearly killing the bullies, but she was able to catch herself in time before she landed any fatal blows and then quickly heal and alter their memories to protect herself. After talking to Nyx, she told Luna she had to find some way to stop herself from getting bullied, which could cause her to lose control again and possibly kill someone and so Luna began to try and find some way to sort out this problem.

Enter one Matthew McQuillen, as a fifth year Ravenclaw he told her that he and his friends would protect if she would do a few 'favours' for them. When Luna asked what sort of'favours' they wanted, McQuillen brashly and arrogantly told her that she was to provide them with any pleasure they desired and for as long as she did this, they would protect her from most of the bullying. For any normal twelve year old, theywould have gone straight to their Head of House and/or to the Headmaster, but the simple fact was, Luna wasn't normal. Not only did she lose her morals, but her sexual desires awakened too. Up until now, she had been using spells to satisfy herself, though. With no morals to guide her and the onset of sexual needs, she saw this as a fair trade, after all, with the protection from the bullies there was no danger of her losing control of herself. She also knew they believed her to only be eleven, and not twelve, so this would give her an extra year to work out a way to deal with the bullies in another way as she also knew that as soon as she turned fourteen Matthew McQuillen and his friends would want sex for the protection.

Over two years McQuillen and his friends did as they said they would and protected her, but not always, seeing that they saw no need to after getting what they wanted. However, they did protect her every now and then, so that Luna would allow them to continue to use her. Even though they still used her, they would sometimes return the favour and finger her or eat her out, fulfilling her sexual needs so she was mostly happy with the arrangement. Nyx knew that there was nothing she could do to stop this from happening, even though she would like to, as over the years of teaching Luna she had come to think of her as the daughter she never had. So she taught Luna a few protection charms in case the bullies ever forced themselves on her and told Luna to use them if she ever thought she needed them.

But it all changed on the second night of her third year back at Hogwarts. That night she met her new Master and anchor, Harry Potter.

Earlier that day, the Narglesas she called them, told her about how Harry Potter had changed over the summer and that he could now become a Kneazle. In fact, they even went as far as placing an image of what Harry looked like in his Kneazle form within her mind so that she would recognise him if she saw him. She didn't know why they would tell her this, seeing that she'd never met him or talked to him before. That evening, however, after her fellow Ravenclaws had "pranked" her once again, stealing her clothes and locking her out of the Tower, she was walking around Hogwarts and she saw the Kneazle the Nargles had shown her earlier. Once she had gotten Harry to transform back and talked, she realized that he wasn't like everyone thought he was. He was kind and caring, and as they talked, he gave her his robes to her to put on. When she went to kiss him and was about to do more to thank him for the robe, he pushed her away. All he wanted was her to say thank you to him and nothing more. It was a surprise to her, seeing as that over the last few years, be it boy or girl, should anyone do something for her, they wanted something in return; which was usually a sexual favour. For the first time since she was nine, she felt something, she didn't know what it was and if she had to put it into words, she would say it felt strange that a person didn't want anything from her; a sense of confused disappointment, talking to him a bit more and informing him that she didn't want to tell on the bullies, naturally assuming that it would probably become worse, he invited her to visit the Chamber of Secrets and, ever the Ravenclaw, she accepted the invitation.

As they walked down to the Chamber, they talked more, about what he had been doing over the summer and what he was planning to do in the Chamber. Once they got to the Chamber floor, they had found that the Basilisk was indeed still alive and able to become a female human once she found Harry worthy. After finding a hidden room within the Chamber of Secrets they discovered Slytherin's personal library with a treasure trove of books within it. Harry had allowed her to borrow a book on zoology that contained information on many of the animals that her family believed in for so long. She had given him a kiss in thanks, but then, as things heated up, she decided to let things go wherever they went. She hoped that, if he liked it, he would agree to protect her from her own house and she knew that, unlike the "protection" that McQuillen offered, Harry's would be all-encompassing, because that's the kind of person he seemed to be. As kissing progressed to caressing, Harrypulled away and asked if this was what she really wanted, asking her if she was willing to give herself fully to him, to do as he liked for as long as he protected her. She only had to think about it for a few seconds before she willingly decided to call him Master and be his loyal servant and after she accepted, as she predicted, he took her virginity.

It had been almost a week since that happened and things were slowly changing. Although she had to pretend that she and her Master were only friends, and call him Harry, he had already started to protect her. First from his best friend and then from her own House, warning them what would happen if they went near her again. McQuillen and his friends weren't happy about this, but they were Purebloods and they felt they could do whatever they liked, whenever they liked and no Half-Blood should be able to tell them what to do. So, they began following her wherever she went, trying to get her alone and have a'talk' with her.

o0OoO0o

Luna was walking back to the Ravenclaw dorms after class, deep in thought about her Master. She was truly amazed that she cared about her Master as it has been years since she felt any kind of affection toward another person and she didn't want to lose it. It helped that her Master was very kind to her and it hurt her a bit that she didn't tell him the full truth about why she wanted him as a Master, but she wasn't sure how to explain her past or talk about how her mother died. She decided to talk to Nyx first before she said anything, as she hoped that Nyx could help her explain to her Master what was wrong with her.

She also worried that maybe he didn't really care for her, sure, she knew that he liked her, but there was a difference between being nice to the thing you could fuck whenever you wanted to and actually caring for it and making sure it was safe and happy. He had helped quite a bit so far, but there were still parts of her that weren't sure, not ready to accept that someone could like her for who she was. It was a strange feeling and she had to smile, her first true smile in years, that now having these feelings she really needed to talk to Nyx for help in understanding what they meant.

Whilst she was walking she had subconsciously noticed McQuillen and his friends. She had heard the 'talk' her Master had with him earlier that day, but it seemed it didn't work and so, to avoid him, she took a route down a different wasn't aware of this choice, too lost in thought: itwas simply a reflex action on her part; her training in evasion taking over.

This happened several more times, the blonde Ravenclaw taking a different path because a bully was leaning against a wall or walking towards her. Eventually, though, Luna was cornered, she wasn't made aware of this fact until a hand grabbed her by the forearm hard enough to leave a mark.

"Finally, Loony! I've been waiting almost a week to talk to you." The older Ravenclaw who'd grabbed her arm said with a smug grin, "It's time for our payment to keep you safe."

"Have you forgotten, McQuillen?" Luna said calmly, "I am under Harry Potter's protection. I no longer require your services."

"Shut up!" McQuillen snapped, he was a Pureblood, he could trace his family back at least eight hundred years. For the last few years he had done much for this useless walking blow/hand job machine, if it wasn't for his and his friends' help, she would be treated much worse then she already was and all that they asked in return was a few hand jobs and the increasingly common blowjob every now and then, was that so unreasonable? But now, somehow that damned Potter had found out what was going on and now he was laying down the law, saying that he and his friends couldn't go near Loony or else there would be trouble for them. He had to wonder who Potter thought he was, he, Matthew McQuillen, was a pureblood and Potter was a ruddy Half-Blood. Sure Potter was the Boy-Who-Lived, but that didn't mean he could tell him, a pureblood, what to do and he would have to show both Loony and Potter who was boss.

As Luna turned to walk off, thinking that McQuillen wouldn't do anything, she was hit by a body-bind curse as soon as her back was turned. She fell to the ground, her limbs locking up as the magic immobilised her.

Rolling Luna on her back and bending low, McQuillen hissed, "You really think Potter can protect you from me!?_Please,_ he's just a damn Half-Blood that got lucky as a baby. I think it's high time I showed you who the real wizards are around here, it'll also show Potter that he can't protect you like he said he would. After all, once I take you, Potter will know you're mine and will leave you to me."

McQuillen was happy that they were in a corridor that had a seemingly endless number of abandoned classrooms. Opening one of the unlocked doors, he tossed the blonde onto the ground in front of the desk closest to the door and turned to his two friends. "You two watch the door, try not to act too obvious, I don't think I have to tell you how many times that tosser Malfoy was foiled because his trolls gave him away."

The one on the right, a new Pureblood, his family gained the title of Pureblood only a few hundred years ago, named Kevin Wright chuckled stupidly, he wasn't much better then Crabbe or Goyle and had only gotten into Ravenclaw due to his desire to research physical strength enhancing rituals, spells and potions. He'd succeeded but they seemed to have rotted his brain. "How will we decide who gets to go next?" He asked, sending a glance at the other member of their trio.

McQuillen shrugged, "Flip a galleon or something, I don't care. Just leave." He puffed out his chest a little, "I did a bit of growing over the summer and I want to see if I can make her gag."

The third member, David Lewis, another Pureblood, his family was a couple hundred years younger than McQuillen's, so he was still an underling regardless of his Pureblood status, who had been silent until now, grimaced. "Too much information, mate. Just do your business and come get us, I want my turn." Without another word he turned on his heel and left, followed by his fellow guard.

McQuillen turned back to the blonde on the ground and after taking her wand and putting it on a desk beside him; he undid the spell on her. He was pleased when she got on her knees without any prompting. "McQuillen, you're making a foolish mistake. When Harry finds out about this you'll be in trouble, so I say this once again; I am under Harry Potter's protection. Unless you want to get hurt, let me go now." Luna said.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," McQuillen replied in a bored tone of voice as he undid his pants and dropped them to the floor, revealing he was already hard. "Pretty impressive, yeah?" He bragged.

"Harry's bigger." Luna responded with a hint of pride, showing the first sign of emotion she'd shown since he'd seen her in the hall besides serene calm, annoyance.

The older student gritted his teeth and threw a _Silencio_ at her. He didn't want to hear any more about damn Potter, especially if she would go on how much bigger Potter was than him. Walking closer to her, he grabbed a handful of her hair and rubbed the head of his cock against her lips. "Open up." He ordered, frustrated that she was keeping her lips closed. This continued for several seconds before he got fed up with her resistance and pulled back. He didn't remain motionless long, as he raised his hand high before backhanding her across the face. Luna's mouth opened in a silent cry of pain. The older Ravenclaw grunted in annoyance as he couldn't take advantage of this since she was thrown to the ground.

Reaching down, he grabbed her by the hair and yanked her up onto her knees again, making sure to pull her hair as much as possible. His eyes narrowed as her lips remained firmly closed again. "I am a Pureblood heir and you are a useless woman! I command you service me or I'll strike you again!" He yelled, his cheeks red in rage.

She did nothing but stare at him, her eyes narrowed, which was something McQuillen would admit he'd never seen before. As he raised his hand to slap her again there was a loud banging sound from the door behind him. Turning around his eyes widened as he saw the door had spider-web cracks running from a dent in the centre of it. "What the -"

He was cut off as the door exploded inward, the body of his smaller friend, Lewis, apparently used as a battering ram, landed on the floor. His face was in ruins, two black eyes, a broken nose and several cuts on his face. McQuillen couldn't say how much of that was from being used to break through the door, though, as his attention was drawn to the doorway as he heard the muffled sound of someone being punched. An instant later his stockier friend, Wright, stumbled backwards into the room, toppling over as his foot caught on the downed body on the floor. The large boy didn't get up, one of his arms was bent at an odd angle and his face was in similar condition to his first friend's.

McQuillen gasped and took an involuntary step back as he saw a very pissed-off Harry Potter was standing in the doorway. His robe had been discarded somewhere, leaving him in his white long sleeve button up shirt, vest, and his slacks. One thing the school robes were infamous for was hiding girls' figures but they also apparently hid just how big Harry had gotten over the summer.

The green-eyed wizard walked towards the leader, the largest of the trio, groaning weakly in pain as Harry stepped on him to get to the ring leader. Harry snapped his fingers, hissing something, and suddenly Matthew bent over as it felt like a Bludger had just slammed into his bits. He didn't have to wallow long, or have time to examine the damage because Harry's knee shot upwards and impacted his nose, flipping him up and over onto his back. Seeing as the older boy wasn't getting up any time soon Harry turned his attention to Luna and walked over to her and crouched down, placing a hand on her shoulder and returning her wand that he'd picked up from the desk it was placed upon.

Luna was silent, she wordlessly wrapped her arms around his torso and buried her face into his chest. Harry picked her up and carried her outside. He barely crossed the threshold of the doorway before she started sobbing silently. Not because of what happened, but because her Master had found out, somehow, that she was in trouble and came to save her. It proved that her Master did care about her and wasn't just saying it so that she would follow his orders.

"Are you okay, Luna?" Harry asked calmly, his voice belying his appearance.

Luna tried to reply but no sound came from her mouth.

Realizing the problem, Harry intoned, _"Finite."_

"Thank you, Master," Luna said, she hadn't noticed that Hermione was a few feet behind them and could hear her. "I was worried, I… I thought that McQuillen w-was…"She couldn't finish what she was going to say.

"Shh, little one," Harry whispered in her ear, he knew what Luna feared would have happened and he knew that Hermione was behind him and would have heard Luna call him Master. She would probably have more questions for him, but he had to deal with Luna and the bastards who dared to touch what now he considered his. He knew it was wrong to think like that, but he realized that being out of the ordinary was part of who he was now and he had three powerful alpha males within him, one of them was a dragon and it considered Luna, Medusa and partly Hermione, seeing that she was his best friend, his. Anyone who dared hurt them, well may Merlin have mercy on their souls, because he wouldn't. First he used Parseltongue to conjure a simple cold wet sponge which didn't look very soft at all, but at a moment's notice it was the best he could do. He made a mental note to work on conjuring. Giving the sponge to Luna so she could place it on her lips, which were now red and split from the backhand from earlier, he said, "You're safe now, no one is going to hurt you."

"I have been dirtied, Master," Luna said softly, she started to scrub her mouth roughly at the thought of what McQuillen tried to do to her, "McQuillen tr-tried to make m-me to… to -"

"Shh," Harry said softly, as he grabbed her hand to stop her efforts. He pulled her close and hugged her, "You're safe, you said no and you tried to resist him. I'm proud of you. He was bigger and stronger than you. There was nothing you could have done." Harry told her as he kissed her forehead. "I'll be teaching you how to defend yourself. This won't happen again." He assured her softly, "If something does happen, though, I'll always be here to protect you." Turning a bit more seriously, he instructed her, "Little one, I need you to be strong for me. I need you to take Hermione here," He paused to point to Hermione, where Luna for the first time saw her and started to worry, she realized she had called her Master by his title in front of one of his friends but she realized that her Master didn't seem to be bothered about it, as he hadn't said anything about it. "And I want you to take her to the Chamber. She and I've got a lot to talk about, even more so after… this." Harry said, waving his hand vaguely to indicate the three unconscious students in the room behind him.

"What about Medusa?" Luna asked.

"I'll deal with her." He said simply before turning to Hermione, "I know you've got a lot of questions, some I was hoping wouldn't be asked now. Seeing what just happened, that isn't going to happen right this second like you no doubt want, but I need you to wait a little longer, I need to deal with McQuillen. He needs to learn what happens when he crosses me and I need you to take care of Luna, she needs somebody right now and she can take you to the entrance of the Chamber in my stead." Then a thought came to him. Heturned back to Luna and hissing in Parseltongue he healed the bruise that started to appear on her face, he didn't want any questions asked just yet. Once he did this, he turned to face Hermione again and said, "Hermione, I know you got a lot of questions, but once I'm finished here I'll join you and answer any questions you have."

o0OoO0o

Hermione was in shockat the rapid series of events. She'd been confused when Harry had run off after saying Luna needed help. He'd seen something on the map, which she now realized was Luna and these three boys and so she had followed after Harry as fast as she could as he made his way to the fifth floor, which she knew had nothing but abandoned classrooms. She saw two boys who she knew had no reason to be there, but when she looked at Harry she was taken off guard as he hissed like he was speaking in Parseltongue when he asked where Luna was. When both of the boys answered that they didn't know what he was talking about, saying that were just exploring this corridor and Harry's eyes darkened a bit more. He seemed to think they were lying to him and then to her shock, Harry hissed again, actuallyspeaking in Parseltongue instead of just a hiss being added to his tone. She had little time to wonder how he managed to master this skill before he proceeded to thoroughly pummel them using wandless magic. When the stocky boy collapsed to the floor, Harry realized he wasn't going to get anything from him and started on the little one. A few more Parseltongue powered wandless blows to his face and he told him where Luna was and that's when Harry had used the boy body as a battering ram to open the locked door. She was too shocked to say anything to stop Harry and she had to wonder what the hell these two had done to Harry to earn this kind of treatment. When the door was forcibly opened the stocky boy tried to get up to stop Harry from entering, but one more punch, a physical one this time, sent him stumbling backwards into the room, toppling over backwards as his foot caught on the downed body of his friend on the floor. She was horrified to see a half-naked boy standing in front of a prone Luna on the floor. Luna had tears in her eyes while her lips were red and bleeding slightly. Hermione could only fear what had transpired in the room before their arrival and she thought she couldn't be more shocked but she was wrong when she heard Luna call Harry master. Even more so when Harry didn't correct her. Minor jealousy flared when Luna called Harry Master, as the Kneazle part of her wanted to do the same. After all, Luna wasn't his mate, Hermione was, _she_ should be the one calling him Master, but her human side was too independent to admit this. She was shocked and horrified as she listened to what happened, or at least what she guessed happened, seeing that Luna was too upset to actually explain much. She had to wonder what Harry and Luna were talking about when they were talking about 'the Chamber' and somebody named 'Medusa' but these thoughts took a back burner when she heard what Harry was planning on doing once she'd left .

Guessing what Harry was planning, Hermione said, "Harry, I know what you're thinking and I'm telling you, don't, you're in enough trouble for what you did with the other two boys. Just tell the professors what they didand allow them to sort it out."

"Hermione, I know you're trying to help and protect me," Harry said, understanding, "But how long will it last? Once they're done with their detention, they'll wait until the dust has cleared and then do it all over again. This time I was lucky, what happens to Luna if next time I'm not lucky enough to look at the Map again at the right time to stop it? My way, they'll think twice before going near Luna or anyone or anything I'm protecting again."

As much as she would like to argue, she knew that Harry was right. Meanwhile herKneazle side was happy that he would be willing to do whatever it took to protect what was his, but the way he said it made it sound as if he was only going to do this for his friends and people he cared about. Her Kneazle side thought that is how it should be, but her human side was having a hard time thinking like that, "Harry, are you saying that you won't help others to make sure that it doesn't happen to them again?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Harry admitted, "If I see it happening, I'll stop it, I'm not that much of a monster, but I'm not going to go out of my way to stop something from happening to people that aren't my friends. Why should I? In all my time here, almost everyone, even my own house-mates, have turned their backs on me for one reason or another, not once, but several times. To me they're all sheep, so I see no reason for me to help them. I might help every now and then if I come across anybody that needs my help being taken advantage of or bullied, but it'll be because I want to, since I might get something out of it." Seeing Hermione's shocked face, he finished with, "I know it might seem cold, but they brought it on upon themselves, can you really blame me?" Seeing Hermione hesitantly shaking her head, he went on to say, "I know you have questions and I'll answer them, but for now, follow Luna, and I'll be with you shortly. Also, can you please keep an eye on her? She's been through a lot," Too shaken from everything that happened so far and what she'd heard, she just nodded and followed Luna.

Once Luna and Hermione left the area Harry went back into the empty classroom. He rolled the ring leader onto his back and slapped him awake. Groaning in pain, McQuillen opened his eyes and saw Harry leaning over him.

"McQuillen, McQuillen, I told you not long ago to leave Luna alone or you and me would have a problem," Harry said with an evil smile. "You really should have listened. Now you'll be the first to see what happens to those who cross me. I suppose I'd better make an example out of you. After all; first impressions are everything. Gotta send a proper message to the rest of you sheep…"

For the first time, McQuillen was truly scared of Harry Potter.

_TO BE CONTINUED!_


	15. Chapter 15

_§ 'Parseltongue!' §_

"_Spells_."

_Chapter Fifteen!_

Once Luna and Hermione left the area, Harry walked slowly back into the classroom, preparing himself for what he was about to do. Pointing his wand at McQuillen, he said, "McQuillen, I told you to leave Luna alone, what bit of 'leave alone' didn't you understand?" With a scowl on his face, his voice rising, "Are you just that stupid? Did you think I wouldn't do anything if you touched her?" Pausing for breath and calming himself visibly he continued, "You really should have listened to me, but you didn't, you crossed me and unfortunately for you, I'm going have to set an example; first impressions are everything, after all; I've gotta send a proper message to the rest of you sheep…"

"Just so you know: what I did to your two friends is nothing compared to what I'm going to do to you." Harry said darkly before pushing his foot between McQuillen's legs and then grinding his foot into the boy's balls, feeling them pop beneath his shoe.

"Ahh!" McQuillen squealed in pain, "You'll regret even thinking about hurting me and my friends, you damn Half-Blood. One day when you least expect it, I'll show you what a Pureblood like me can - Nahgh!"

Harry stomped his foot into McQuillen's stomach, stopping his rant before calmly walking round him and standing on his left hand, which was clenched into a fist, consequently breaking his fingers. "Please, McQuillen, you and the rest of the damn Purebloods are nothing but trash. Apart for a handful you're all so damned weak. You allow Dumbledore and Voldemort to lead you around by the nose. To me you're nothing but sheep who believe anything that screams in your ear loud enough, be it by the papers, Dumbledore, Voldemort or the Ministry of Magic. Sometimes, I swear I truly believe that you should all be killed," Harry shook his head, "But I'm getting off topic; I warned you not to go near Luna, but you still touched her, so now you're going to have to fall down some stairs."

"_Accio_ _McQuillen's wand,"_Harry said, catching it, "We wouldn't want this being traced back to me now, would we?" Pointing the stolen wand at McQuillen's and casting_Silencio_. "Well that seems to work well enough…" He muttered before pointing the wand at the downed boy's left wrist, Harry took aim and charged his magic up, before saying, "_Ossa Frangere_." A bolt of magic that was somehow both sickly and white at the same time leapt from the wand and soaked into McQuillen's wrist.

His wrist instantly started warping, the bones inside shattering like glass. McQuillen screamed, his mouth wide, face red with bulging veins, but nary a sound escaped. Harry waited for a few seconds before he slid his foot up the arm from where he was still pressing his foot down onto the boy's recently broken digits and started grinding the lump of flesh that was once a wrist into the stone floor; the bones' sharp and jagged fragments doing more damage to the precision muscles and ligaments than most spells could.

Harry lazily pointed the wand at McQuillen's other hand, only to have the older boy curl his arm inward and shield his remaining hand. Harry laughed, "Oh, that's precious; you're only delaying the inevitable, making it worse even. After all, this is the arm that struck my Luna, wasn't it? It deserves special treatment." To prove his point he cast another Bone Shattering curse and watched McQuillen's right humorous turn into what, to the untrained eye, looked like rubber; like Harry's forearm during his second year. The difference being that Harry's arm hadn't been filled with razor sharp bone fragments.

The arm flopped back to the ground, the muscle not able to hold it clenched to his chest anymore. Two more spells eliminated the two bones in McQuillen's forearm and another overpowered spell turned his hand into an oddly shaped lump.

He didn't stop there though, "_AccioMcQuillen's right hand."_ He said. The hand shot upward towards McQuillen's wand, the rubbery flesh stretching far more than it was safely able to. Using both hands Harry twisted his wand, as if he was unscrewing a bottle cap. McQuillen's arm followed the wand's movements, the summoning charm still active, twisting it around in a circle, a corkscrew shape being formed by the limp flesh, the bones grinding together, shredding the muscle within all the while.

Before Harry released the summoning spell he jerked his wand higher, causing the arm to develop several dozen small gashes where the skin was stretched too far and tore from the strain. The arm fell limp onto the ground as Harry released it. There was very little blood seeping from the wounds, despite the no doubt massive amount of internal bleeding both limbs must have been experiencing.

Harry took a few steps back and watched the boy writhe in pain. He waited almost a full minute for the squirming to stop before he stepped forward quickly and delivered the finishing blow; a punt straight to McQuillen's crotch.

The Ravenclaw instantly curled into a ball, or rather, tried to. He only succeeded in curling his knees to his chest due to his arms' lack of mobility before he vomited all over himself.

Harry was hit by the first and only spike of worry as McQuillen then went still. Thankfully, a quick check revealed he was only unconscious. "_Enervate_." Harry cast down at the boy. McQuillen jerked, clearly conscious, but his eyes remained firmly clenched shut. Seeing as he needed to boy coherent enough to listen, Harry cast another charm. "_Carentia Sensu_."

It was a numbing charm that had fallen out of use because it numbed _everything;_ happiness, anger, sadness and all the other emotions along with body's movement to a degree. It also only lasted five minutes, no matter how much power you put into casting it. It served Harry's purpose, though, and McQuillen opened his eyes, staring up at Harry blankly.

"Those stairs are pretty dangerous, McQuillen." Harry said conversely, pleasantly even. "Madame Pomfrey gets students all the time in her wing that fall down the stairs by accident and break bones. You and your friends shouldn't have been roughhousing so close to the edge of the stairway." Since the numbing spell was in effect The Ravenclaw's eyes were blank, not showing any recognition at Harry's words. So just in case, he spoke plainly. "When Madame Pomfrey asks how you and your friends got these injuries that's exactly what you're going to tell her. _We were stupid, and we fell down the stairs_. Won't you?" He stressed the last two words.

McQuillen nodded slowly. If the numbing charm wasn't active Harry was sure his neck would have snapped at the speed he would have been nodding. "Good boy, if it gets out I'm the one who did this either nobody will believe you; I'm the 'Gryffindor Golden Boy' after all, or they will believe you, in which case I'll inform them _why_ I did this and so both of us will get in trouble. And when the dust settles; I'll come back, and this time I won't stop at your arms. I wonder what kind of damage a few shattered ribs would do to your organs? I'm sure it wouldn't be pleasant, that's for sure. And that goes double for if you ever even look at my Luna again. I'll break out the _real_ torture curses and start thinking outside the box. This was kiddie stuff compared to what I'll put you through before allowing you to die. It'll make you wish it was the Dark Lord punishing you, at least he'll torture you for a short while and kill you. Me? Well, Ihappen to like taking my time. Why don't you pass that bit of knowledge around to the others who might try to hurt Luna or anyone one else close to me, Ravenclaw boy." Kneeing down next to McQuillen he replaced his wand in a robe pocket, before casual standing and grinding his foot into it, hearing the wand snap."Well, I guess it wasn't just you that was damaged falling down the stairs." He chuckled before pulling out his own wand and enervating the other two boys. Turning to address them he said, "If you two don't want to end up like him I'd make sure you get him to Madame Pomfrey, after all he was the most seriously hurt when you all fell down the stairs, wasn't he?" Seeing them nod he turned and walked out of the room, repairing the door behind him, leaving it ajar and hurried off, heading towards the Chamber. On the way down Harry wondered about his lack of reaction to torturing his first human being. He fully expecting to be throwing up, feelings of guilt and disgust making themselves known; but he wasn't. All he could feel was satisfaction that the whelp that thought to touch what he claimed as his was put in his place. He would have to think on this later, or not, as the lack of reaction made things much easier, but for now he had an appointment with the three girls who were most important to him to attend.

o0OoO0o

As Harry was dealing with McQuillen, Luna was leading Hermione to the second floor to where the Chamber of Secrets was located, both thinking about what happened. Luna was feeling a strange sense of elation. She finally realized that her Master really did care for her and would do whatever it took to protect her, even if it meant dropping whatever he was doing, rushing to her aid, even if it meant he would get into trouble. She was having feelings that she thought were happiness, from what she could barely remember from her life before her mother died. She knew that after today, she would NEVER doubt her Master ever again, as she knew he would always be there for her even if he might sometimes be late. So at the very least she could be his most loyal servant, doing whatever it took to make him happy, ensuring no one would dare hurt him even if she had to kill those she cared about to guarantee it happened. She would be his will, his resolve, doing whatever she could, even things that he wasn't willing to do himself at the moment.

Hermione, on the other hand, was a different story. Her mind was yet again conflicted, her Kneazle side was happy at the way Harry acted, so dominating, so in charge, it had reminded her Kneazle side why it had submitted so eagerly to him. He had defended someone he considered as his and he was making sure that the person who tried to take what was his wouldn't do it again; sending a message to others not to do the same. Hermione's human side, however, was shocked by what Harry did, and felt like she should tell someone. But she could understand why he did it, the boy was going to force himself onto Luna, and nothing gave him the right to do that to her. But when she heard Luna call Harry Master, she couldn't help but feel jealous of her, she knew it was wrong and her Kneazle side wasn't helping with its own feelings for Harry. She felt that she should be the one to call Harry Master, and wondered why Luna called Harry Master; why he allowed it as well. She couldn't help but be jealous, she thought of herself calling Harry Master and thinking of all the things he could do in that situation, it turned her on badly and she needed some release.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard Luna say, "So when are you going to tell M- I mean Harry?" Hermione caught Luna's slip but stopped herself from commenting as she looked around; she realized that Luna must have censored herself because other students were nearby.

"What are you talking about, Luna?" Hermione asked.

"I think you know what I mean, Hermione," Luna persisted, then looked round to make sure no one could hear what she said next, "When are you going to tell him that you're now a Cat-girl? And that you now belong to him after he marked you as his after mating you."

"What do you mean, Luna?"Hermione asked nervously, stunned by the blonde's knowledge of something that nobody should have known. She didn't know how Luna could have found out she was a Cat-girl or about the mark. Worriedly she was also shocked at how serious Luna was acting. From the little she knew of her this kind of behaviour was very unlike her. Trying not to sound worried and frightened she replied, "As you can see I'm fully human, no cat parts on me. I have no idea what do you mean by marked and mating, you make me sound like I'm some sort of animal."

Luna wasn't deterred. "Well that's because you are now part animal. As for not being a Cat-girl, please don't lie to me. I've known that you've been one since the start of your third year." Seeing that Hermione was going to deny it again she kept talking. "Listen Hermione, I'm about to tell you something that I haven't told Harry yet, but I'm going to soon. I just need some time, so I would like it if you could keep what I'm about to say between the two of us for now." Waiting for a tentative nod from Hermione she continued, "I'm not a normal witch like you and the most of the others, you see, ever since I was nine and an accident that killed my mother and almost killed me I've been able to see magic in most forms. It took me some time but I was able to tell the difference in the magic I saw. One of the things this new skill allows me to do is to see things that a normal witch or wizard can't see. Now I know some the creatures I talk about you think I make up - and yes, I can see the looks you give me when you don't think I'm looking - half of them are in fact real." She saw Hermione about to say something, probably something along the lines of them not being in a book or something, so she said, "Hermione, you need to understand that not everything about magic is in books, why can't you accept that I can see animals that you don't? After all, I'm sure there are no magical books on Cat-girls. Does that mean you don't exist?"

Hermione was at first irritated at the way Luna was talked to her, as if she was some kind of fool, but she eventually conceded the point that she was right, there was no way everything was written in books. Her problem was that up until a few years ago, books DID hold all the answers, but after spending time with Harry, she had come to realize that it wasn't true. Still, her long time dependence on them had left marks, and at times she still thought they did, it was an old habit to break. Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard Luna say, "Anyway, one of the things I can see that normal people can't see are creatures, one of these creatures is what I call Nargles, seeing that they look a lot like the Nargles my father writes about. These 'Nargles' talk to me, not much like humans do although they can if they need to, but more often than not they just implant images in my head. Because of these 'Nargles,' I know that you're now part Kneazle now. Not an Animagus, but a true part animal with the magical ability to transform between your three forms; your true form of a cat-girl, your human form and your Kneazle form. So I ask again, when are you going to tell Harry that you're a Cat-girl?"

Hermione wasn't sure what to say, she knew that she couldn't deny it, seeing that Luna knew too much, but it was something she had tried to keep hidden for so long that it was hard to admit at the drop of a hat. After a few minutes of thinking, Hermione decided to tell the truth, "I want to tell him, but I'm not sure if I could. I… I don't know if he'll like the way I am now." She admitted hesitantly.

Luna smiled, easing Hermione's worries. "I can tell you now that he'll like you no matter what you look like, Hermione. Although I have a feeling this isn't the main reason why you haven't said anything. You're conflicted; your human and Kneazle sides are at war, your human side wants nothing more than to be a normal and independent. Your Kneazle side however wants nothing more but to submit to Harry as its Alpha, to do whatever Harry tells you to do and so your human side is fighting it. Hermione, with your human and Kneazle sides at war, you'll never find true happiness, as you'll never be yourself, you need to find a middle ground before it tears you apart."

"And how I meant to do that!?" Hermione snapped, not liking the idea of someone telling her what to do… not unless it was Harry.

"By becoming one with your human and Kneazle sides, by becoming a true Cat-girl that you already are." Luna answered simply, not reacting to Hermione snapping at her. "Unless you do, Hermione, you'll always be deeply conflicted, and it will only get worse. It won't help seeing that as you get older, the closer the two will get together. You'll always be at war with yourself and unless you become one with yourself, this inner war will keep eating away at you, and when it does, I can't even say what will happen. You could go crazy, or somehow get yourself killed." Luna suddenly turned serious, "I should warn you, Hermione, I'll do anything to keep Harry safe, and if it means that I have to kill you because of this or any other reasons, I'll do so. I'll leave Harry in the company of Medusa, and take care of you before going back to Harry as if nothing happened. I don't want to, as you make him happy, and that's what I want, but to keep him happy and safe, I'll do whatever it takes to do so, even if it hurts him for a short time."

Hermione was honestly terrified of the blond in front of her at that moment, Luna spoke about killing her as it was nothing, as if it was an everyday sort of thing. As she thought about it, the way Luna was acting now, she could see why people could call her Loony. But even if she was a bit loony, she could understand where Luna was coming from, somewhat, even if she didn't like some of it. "I understand." Hermione said quietly. "Will you… help me?" She asked hesitantly. Luna was right, she needed to sort herself out, not only for Harry, but for her own good as well.

Luna smiled, "I'll do what I can, but this is something only you can do, alone. You'll need to find your centre and bring your halves together. I can't say it'll be easy, seeing that you have fought so long to stay human, but you don't have to fear what will happen, you will always be Hermione Granger, and nothing can change that. Harry will always be there for you, so will I and I have a feeling that when you meet Medusa she'll be there for you as well." Luna said, hugging the older girl, Hermione slowly wrapped her arms around the smaller girl after a few seconds. They stayed like that for almost a minute as Hermione thought about Luna's words; Luna was right, she had fought so long to stay human, to become something else would be hard. But she knew that whatever happened, she would have Harry, Luna, even if she was strange at times, and Medusa, whoever she was, at her side.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Luna pulled back from the hug, and grabbed her hand and lead her inside a nearby door, which Hermione realized lead to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom - luckily Myrtle wasn't in the bathroom at the time. "Luna? Why are we in M -" Hermione began, but then stopped when she remembered Harry telling her about Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, and that's when it hit her, "Chamber? We're going down to the Chamber of Secrets, aren't we?"

"Yes we are, Hermione." Luna confirmed. She paused to think for a second, should she tell the elder girl about her Master before he arrived? She knew Hermione should know what to suspect, so after some more thought Luna made her decision, "Listen, Hermione, you should be warned the Harry you knew no longer exists, you could say he died during the summer holiday, or maybe you could say the true Harry awakened, I'm not sure myself, but either way he's changed. You only saw parts of the new him over the last few days, him defending me like he did, taking his classes seriously, and generally putting more effort into everything instead of drifting from place to place, things like that."

Hermione's eyes widened as Luna's words sunk in and some of the pieces of the puzzle she'd been figuring out of the Harry from the first three years of school began fitting together finally and forming a clear picture in her mind, "The true Harry awakening makes sense; there have been a few times where Harry seemed to become a different person when somebody was in trouble, or when he was put into a life-or-death situation. I…" Hermione hesitated, "I think that's the Harry I fell in love with. The confidence he seemed to naturally exude during these times was very attractive, even before I started thinking about sex and relationships. He would know exactly what to do, and when he didn't he would take suggestions easily and modify them to work best if needed, no arguing at all. I liked that version of him, and it was why I was so frustrated when he would crawl back into his shell afterwards, so to speak." She admitted.

Luna nodded, a sly grin making its way to her lips. "I don't think you have to worry about him reverting; he has no reason to after everything he's done in the short time he's been here." She sent Hermione a knowing look, and then as if she remembered something, she said, "I should warn you now, Hermione, you, me and Medusa won't be the only ones he'll have sex with. The Nargles told me that he'll have other pets like me and Medusa who he'll use as he likes. Then he'll have Mates like you, who he'll come to for comfort, and I should tell you that you won't be the Female Alpha of the group, that will be someone else. Then he'll have friends with benefits; which may or may not become Mates like you. He's also guaranteed to have one night stands because of what he is and what he can change into."

The bushy-haired girl was puzzled for a second before she remembered waking up with an incredibly pleasant soreness between her legs and blushed; she knew why the last two types of girls Luna mentioned would happen. "Maybe him becoming an Animagus helped his confidence? I know he has several forms, all of them are very powerful predatory creatures. I know my form has caused some problems, but it really made me come out of my shell in some regards. They could have helped do the same to him." Hermione said, changing the subject.

Before Luna could reply Harry entered the room. "How did you know about that?" He demanded, having heard her last comment from behind the door. He didn't notice, but he was radiating an aura of power that made Luna's eyes glaze over and Hermione's knees weaken. "Only three people know I'm an Animagus, Patrick, Medusa and Luna, and I know none of them would have told anyone. So how do you know I'm an Animagus and I have more than one form?"

Hermione, taken aback by his sudden entrance, tone, and the aura around him, almost submitted to him, barely able to keep herself from doing so she managed to reply quietly, trying to stall for time, so she could sort her thoughts out, "Hi Harry, how is Sirius by the way, nice idea about changing his -"

"Sirius is fine, Hermione," Harry said, cutting her off, then forcefully he went on to say, "Now tell me, how did you know that I'm an Animagus and I have more than one form?"

Seeing that she wasn't going to get off, she said with a whisper, "Can we talk about this somewhere private? What I need to say, I don't want people overhearing."

"Fine, but you better tell me what is going on, Hermione," Harry warned her, he didn't like the idea of someone able to find his secrets out so easily, and wanted to know how Hermione found out so he could stop it from it happening again. So, walking towards the wall leading to the entrance of the Chamber, he said in Parseltongue _§ 'Open!' §_ and then waved Luna and Hermione in, who following quickly behind them.

_TO BE CONTINUED!_


	16. Chapter 16

_Warnings:_ Underage Sex, Dom/sub, Male Dom, Bestiality sort of.

_Chapter Sixteen!_

As the three teens walked down the tunnels, Hermione was somewhat excited that she was going to see the Chamber of Secrets. Lots of people would love to see the place and she didn't think it would be out of line to say that many people might just kill to see it. She wished, however, that her visit was under better circumstances. Atthe moment she was going down there to reveal her deepest and closest secret, to a boy that she was beginning to love and she didn't know how he would react to finding out that she was a cat-girl.

To break the silence, she nervously asked, "Why is it so clean down here? I thought that since nobody's been down here in years it would be full of dirt, dead rats, cobwebs and the like in these tunnels."

Harry could see what Hermione was trying to do and although he was worried about who else might know his secret, she still was his friend. So he said, "That's exactly what it was like when I first came down here but over the last few weeks Medusa's cleaned it up and made sure it is safe to walk down here."

That name again, Hermione had to wonder who this Medusa was. She couldn't remember hearing the name before, so she couldn't be a student. _'So who is she and what connection does she have with Harry? Only one way to find out -'_thought Hermione, and then out loud she said, "Harry? Who is this Medusa? I've heard you and Luna say her name a few times but I know that she isn't a student at Hogwarts."

Although she was going to find out soon, Harry wanted to surprise Hermione, so he said, "She's a new friend like Luna, you'll be meeting her soon. In fact, you'll see her any second," Harry added as he saw that they'd arrived at the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets, so with a hiss, he said, _§ 'Open!' §_ And with that, the three of them entered the Chamber.

As Hermione walked into the Chamber, she was awestruckat what she saw. From what she remembered Harry telling her of the Chamber it only had stone pillars entwined with carved serpents, with a statue of Salazar Slytherin at the end of the Chamber. This was no longer the case: at the end of the chamber there was some kind of building, it had two sets of stairs that started on the left and right side of a tunnel and went about one story up before meeting in the middle, where at the top there was a massive arch into another room. Within seconds of entering the Chamber, and seeing the structure, she saw a creature that she had only read about in her Care of Magical Creatures books; a naked Lamia. She was moving to take her wand out and defend herself and Harry when she saw the Lamia slither over almost too fast for her to track and pull Harry into a passionate kiss, complete with almost crushing hug. It was a few moments before she pulled back and with a hint a hiss said, "Welcome back, Master, I wasn't expecting you today. Is everything alright, who is this person?"

"Medusa, meet my friend, Hermione Granger, Hermione, meet my little snake, Medusa," Harry introduced the two of them with a smile as Medusa pressed her naked body against to him, purring into his ear as he called her by her pet name.

"Y - You're friends with a Lamia?" Hermione stuttered in shock, fear and awe. From what she read about Lamias they were mostly a female race, having male children infrequently, normally one or two every fifty years or so, when they needed a man to spawn more of their race. She knew they were a warrior race that preferred range weapons like bows and spears, but they were also able to use close combat weapons if they had to. She also remembered reading that they lived in forests and deserts. She was fearful because it was well documented that Lamias hated humans due to frequently being enslaved, as they were mostly women, and often treated badly by their captors. So they fought and hid themselves deep within forests and deserts so as not to be found. They were classed as very dangerous, as they were fast and hard to fight. Hermione had to wonder how Harry could be friends with one, and more importantly, get one to be his pet.

"She isn't just a friend, Hermione, she's my pet, aren't you, my little snake." Harry placated her soothingly, seeing the angry look in Medusa's eyes at the brunette's reaction to her. The anger evaporated as fast as it appeared when he called her his pet and stroked her hair, purring at his affectionate gesture and words. Seeing Hermione's shocked look, Harry said, "Hermione, you need to understand something, some people, no matter the race, don't think of themselves as a human, or Lamia, or anything else, but as pets or servants - just like Medusa and Luna here." Then with a smirk, Harry went on to say, "And she isn't a Lamia but a Basilisk, this is just one of the forms she has the ability to take."

"B - B - but, h - how is that possible?" Sputtered Hermione, "In all the books I've read about Basilisks, they can't transform into another form!" Harry snorted at Hermione's outraged manner, as her preconception of what was fact and what wasn't tarnished and she didn't know how the handle it.

"That's a story for another time." Harry said as he remembered that Hermione knew that he was an Animagus and had more than one form, "For now could you tell me how you knew that I'm an Animagus and that I've got more than one form?"

Hearing this, Luna realized that this was her and Medusa's cue to leave, so said, "Medusa, why don't we leave Master and his friend to talk while we do some more searching for the potion he wanted use?" Medusa wanted to say something, but with the look from Luna could see that this wasn't the time, and her Master and his friend clearly needed to talk, so Medusa quietly followed Luna to the library.

Seeing Medusa and Luna leave Harry said, "Come on, Hermione, follow me we'll talk in the throne room." Before turning and walking towards it. As Hermione caught up with him he asked her softly, "So Hermione, how do you know? What gave me away?"

Knowing that she was caught didn't make it any easier to explain that she was a new breed of human, Catgirl, whatever, she knew sooner or later she would have to tell him, she just wished it could have been a lot later, and not so much now. Knowing that she couldn't delay the inevitable any longer she took a deep breath before sighing and speaking softly said, "Harry, there's something that I've hidden from you since the beginning of our third year."

Concerned and confused about the direction of the conversation and not know how hiding anything could have allowed Hermione to discover his Animagus abilities he prompted, "Okay, what is it Hermione?"

Pausing and not knowing how to explain her condition, she gave up and hesitantly said, "Harry, I think it'll be better if I just show you what it is." Before transforming into her Catgirl form, closing her eyes and spreading her arms she said, "Harry, this is my true form."

Harry blinked in stunned silence, before him was a far less hairy version of the same creature Hermione had become in their second year. In their second year she had been a cute, knobbly kneed little girl, but now she was clearly a gorgeous young woman, with largish breasts covered in a fine layer for fur. As he looked at her there was one thought that popped into his head, he tried to stop his mouth from moving, but his knee-jerk question got out before he could stop himself; "Do you cough up hairballs?"

Hermione's form sagged at the lack of outright hatred she had been expecting. She knew it was ridiculous, it was Harry after all, but she couldn't help it that her brain had conjured up the worst possible scenarios and accepted them as fact. Harry's question caught up with her and she was caught flat footed, "I… um… no?" She replied, puzzled, she had never given it any real thought. Then her brain kicked in and she gave him a proper answer, "I don't need to groom myself with my tongue like a cat would, so I don't have anything to cough back up. Although I suppose I have the ability, if I were to start eating my hair…" She trailed off, her lecturing tone giving way to silence.

"All I can really say is, while understandable and rather hypocritical of me, seeing that I kept becoming an Animagus from you, I'm a little sad you didn't tell me about this sooner." Harry admitted. "Ron I can understand, seeing what a prat he is, but I'd like to think by now you would know that I'll always be here for you."

Hermione was touched, a warm feeling blossoming in her chest as her irrational fears evaporated. "Thank you, Harry, at first I wasn't sure how to tell you as it was all new to me. Then with the stress from the Time-Turner and everything that happened last year, it just never crossed my mind."

Harry nodded, before his original reason for confronting her reasserted itself. "While this is all very interesting, and I'm glad that you shared it with me, how does this allow you to sense my Animagus abilities?" He asked.

Hermione took a deep breath; this was where things were going to get more interesting. "Well one of the abilities I gained that I'm only just starting to master is the ability to sense magic. It hasn't reacted very strongly to anything, but for some reason I'm not sure of yet I was able to feel the animals within you easily, although I didn't know what the information I was getting from this ability meant at the time." Taking another deep breath for what she was about to say next, she continued "Being able to sense magic isn't the only reason I know about your Animagus ability. The hair that changed me into a Catgirl was from a full-blooded Kneazle. After some practice it allowed me to become human when I wanted to, so it stands to reason that it allowed me become a full Kneazle when I want to..." She said leadingly.

Harry nodded again, "Makes sense, wait, did you say you could become a full… blooded… Kneazle…" Seeing the colour of Hermione's fur, the pieces of a possible puzzle began to click together in Harry's mind. "What…?" He asked hesitantly, worried what the answer would be, "What does your form look like exactly?"

Now at the bottom of the stairs in the throne room Hermione looked at her feet and instead of answering she turned to face him as she released the Glamour Charm on the bite mark he'd given her and then pulled back her collar, tilting her head to the side, giving him a clear view of it and her neck.

Harry felt faint as he saw the bite mark. Now knowing it was there he could feel magic coming of it, his magic. He was near the bottom of the stairs to the throne room as he sat down heavily and took a few deep breaths to calm himself as he realized what it meant; he fucked the living daylights out of her and then he'd marked his best friend as his mate. There was a small part of him that was upset about what he had done to Hermione, as it taken away her right to pick her own mate. But the rest of him was glad that he had done it, not only was she his best friend, but she was also powerful and when the time came; she would give him strong and powerful children of his own. He quickly began running ideas through his mind what to do about it all; it boiled down to two choices. On one hand, he could do nothing, but this left a bitter taste in his mouth. On the other hand, he could take her again and show her that she truly belonged to him.

Whilst this was going through Harry's head, Hermione had sat down a step below Harry, sorting her own thoughts out. The moment that she transformed back into her true form, she'd felt like a new person. She was free from the binds that her human self had created. This was why she hardly ever transformed back into this form, she always had mixed feelings. Her human form felt constricting, her senses were dulled, her ears bothered her due to being shrunk, feeling smaller than they were supposed to, and the loss of her tail made her balance seem atrocious compared to what it was in her more feline forms. But now that she was near Harry and in this form, she felt that she didn't need to worry about anything, she could be her true self again. She now understood what Luna meant by becoming one with her human and Kneazle forms, she had to become like her Catgirl form. In this form, she felt no fear, worries, always living in the now, not thinking about the future like her human form, or worrying about food and shelter like her Kneazle form. She thought that it would take a long time before she could become one with herself, and maybe it still would considering that once she returned back to her human form she would most likely return to her old way of thinking but for the first time in a long while, she was free from worry and unknown to her, she was purring and rubbing her head against the inside of Harry's leg.

When Hermione had started to rub her head on Harry's leg he was somewhat shocked at what she was doing. A normal person would have stopped her, but Harry liked the feeling and started to fantasise about what he was going to do to Hermione. Unlike Medusa and Luna, whom he would just fuck and breed, as they were his pets, Hermione was his mate and he didn't want to force himself on her… well, not yet, not until he knew that's what she wanted. So as Hermione rubbed her head on his leg, Harry began to stroke behind her ears, and her neck, occasionally running his hand through her hair, causing Hermione to purr louder in pleasure.

_Lemon Begins! (Skip if you don't want to read or under eighteen!)_

Harry spent the next several minutes thinking while Hermione was lost in the bliss of her current form and Harry's ministrations. Eventually one of his hands worked down into her robes, and started to kneed Hermione's right breast, tweaking her nipple, whilst his other hand caressed her cheek until he moved her face so she was looking at him. "So what happens now, Hermione?" He asked softly.

She looked up at him through half lidded eyes, the stroking had stopped but the warmth of his hand on her breast remained, her nipples where painfully erect and she could feel her knickers sticking to her pussy lips. She wanted more. Pulling his hands from her body and staring him straight in the eyes, she raised herself up slowly, crawling up his body, grinding her pussy along his leg until she straddled his lap. Licking and kissing his neck she huskily whispered, "More." into his ear.

Harry was too busy picking her up to reply, his hands firmly grasping her toned backside under her robe, playing with her tail as he started walking into the throne room and the throne itself. Moaning into his neck Hermione locked her legs around his waist, grinding her crotch into him, as he brought one of his hands up and grabbed the back of her hair, pulling her towards him in a fierce kiss.

"Mmmmm", Hermione groaned into his mouth as she threaded one of her arms around his shoulder, pulling her breasts tight against him and sending sparks of pleasure racing up her spine. The other entangled itself in his soft hair, pulling his head tighter against her lips. The same thought passed through both their minds and they opened their mouths at the same time, their tongues advancing into unfamiliar territory.

After a short while with breath becoming an issue, Harry pulled back and with a smirk said, "Hermione, I have a surprise for you. I found out something during my time trying to master my Animagus forms which I think you'll appreciate." Without another word Harry stood up and removed his robes to reveal his Muggle clothing. Stripping down to his boxers Hermione licked her lips at the large tent in the cloth before he began to transform.

When Harry transformed into a Catboy, Hermione's pussy fluttered involuntarily, he was stunning, he had well-defined muscles like his human form but was covered in a fine layer of black fur and looking down she could see the head of his dick pecking out the bottom of his boxers. Her breath caught, she could not think, she needed him, her mate, her Alpha and with that the spell was broken and she rushed him, knocking him back onto the throne as she began to kiss him passionately.

Harry was getting into the kiss when Hermione pulled back slipping off of him on to the floor, kneeling in front of him before tugging at his boxers as he lifted his hips allowing them to be removed.

"Mmmm Hermione." Harry moaned as Hermione started to slowly jerk him off at the base of his cock with one hand, whilst she rubbed her face into his crotch. Taking a deep sniff of his musk she picked up one of his balls in her other hand and started to lick it clean of his sweet before trying engulfing it in her mouth.

"Mmmm." Hermione moaned at the taste of Harry, her mouth stretching around the orange-sized ball. She worried she wasn't sucking him off correctly, no doubt Luna and Medusa having done it already. Needing to be as good as them she started to lick around the base of Harry's cock, working her way from the base to the tip, slowly covering it in saliva. She was going to do her best for her Alpha however. His cock was so big and hot but she was pleased as she felt it hardening, the more she licked it. Sucking on the bulbous purple head she greedily gulped down his pre-cum as she swirled her tongue around and behind the head a few times before she started to bob her head up and down taking him further into her mouth.

"Ohhhh Hermione, that's my good little Kitten." Harry moaned as she bobbed her head. Sure she wasn't as good as Luna and Medusa but he would have been surprised if she had been; those two were shameless cock addicts. He started to play with her ears as she started to speed up. She was doing exceptionally well at pleasing him and it wasn't long before he felt his balls start to stir. "Hermione, I'm going to cum." He growled out in warning, feeling her speed up again, more than eager to taste his spunk. He assumed that she wasn't going to pull away so he rested his hands behind her head, tangling them in her silk-like bushy hair, getting himself a good grip before he began fucking her face, forcing his cock down her throat.

"Mione, cumming!" He grunted, as he started shooting his semen into her mouth.

"Ohhhh!" Hermione mumbled as she orgasmed, desperately trying to get more of her Alpha's cock down her throat. Her head sunk lower and lower, her nose inching closer to his pubes as she continued swallowed his cum, trying not to choke on all his sperm. Her hips shook, her cum rolling down her thighs as she came with him. Her Alpha must have seen her struggle because he pulled his dick out of her mouth, only to spray the last of his load all over her face and onto her robes.

Sitting back onto his throne and taking a few deep breaths, Harry's breathing shallowed out after such an intense orgasm. Smiling down at Hermione and stroked her ears and down her neck, "For a first timer you did a very good job, my Kitten."

"Thank you, my Alpha." Hermione purred, rubbing her head against Harry's legs as her Kneazle instincts took over, both literally and vocally, not only at the compliment, but at the new nickname her Alpha had given her.

Harry's brain quickly equated Hermione's name for him to Luna and Medusa calling him Master, and moved on. There were more important things at hand. "Kitten, why don't you get rid of your robes and go to the Master Bedroom so we can continue there?"

"Alpha, I would like to stay here." Hermione admitted as she removed her robes, "I would like you to take me over your throne."

Harry blinked as his mind processed that statement. A second later he started grinning widely; if it was what Hermione wanted, so be it. Picking Hermione up and placing her on his lap he began to kiss her neck, working his way down her body until he got to her breasts, he began to kiss, suck and bite them. Two of his fingers slowly trailed down her stomach and began to tease her pussy as he noted that the fur on her body was incredibly soft. As much as he thought it would get in the way, it really didn't.

Panting, Hermione reached down to grab Harry's hand, not to pull it away but to insert his fingers deeper inside of her needy pussy. Harry smirked as she kept trying with her shaky hand to douse the burning in her loins, getting more and more worked up as he continued teasing her folds.

Harry was taken off guard as her hands suddenly grasped his cock and lined herself up. His hands grabbed at her hips to stop her, or at least slow her down, but Hermione had gotten so worked up that she wouldn't be denied and slammed herself down, impaling herself onto his long length.

Hermione yelped, her body stiffening as tears leaked from her eyes. "T - that… wasn't supposed to be there…" She yelped out in a pained and surprised whisper.

Harry kept absolutely still. He could tell that Hermione's hymen tearing was much more painful then Luna's, so he gave her plenty of time, whispering comforting words into her ear, and stroking her hair and tail. He could hear Hermione began to purr happily, glad that her Alpha was comforting her. "Thank you, Alpha," Hermione murmured, "I thought that after mating in my cat form my hymen would have already been broken."

"That's alright, Kitten, it was an honest mistake." Harry said softly, "If you want we can stop now we can pick it up later so it will all be pleasure."

Hermione shook her head, "No, Alpha, the pain isn't that bad anymore, it just surprised me. I want you to take me, make me yours completely in my true form."

"If that's what you want. Any preferences on how you want to continue this?" Harry asked her.

She shook her head again, "No, you're my Mate and Alpha, I am yours however you wish. Please use me as you like, make me yours."

"Well in that case…" Harry said and then without another word, he lifted Hermione off him. Hermione moaned in disappointment as his thick member was pulled out of her. Grabbing her hair by at the back of the head he forced her over the arm of the throne before gripping her tail. He pulled it upwards causing her bum to raise high into the air before pushing her legs apart and stepping between them.

Deciding to play with her he released her hair and then gently pushed two fingers into her folds, pumping them in and out of her slowly, ensuring she didn't move with the grip on her tail. Speeding up as her tail curled around his arm, he could see her juice start to flow out and down the inside of her tights.

"Oh Merlin! Please, Alpha! No more, just make me yours!" Hermione shouted out, she'd waited so long for this day, she didn't want to wait any longer for Harry to claim her. She groaned in frustration as she felt Harry take her tail and rub it up and down her slick pussy lips, "Please, Alpha, fuck me, please!" She pleaded before moaning in delight as Harry let go of her tail and started to rub the head of his dick up and down her pussy, covering it in her juices before swiping it across her exposed clit causing her to shiver in delight.

"Fuck me, my Alpha! Fill me with your seed!" She pleaded sexily, thrusting back at him, trying to force his dick into her cunt.

Deciding to finally give into his Kitten's pleading he pushed the head of his cock into her tight wet channel before leaning over and grabbing a fist full of her hair. Bracing himself, using the other arm of the throne, he started to thrust into her, feeling her slick channel parting, as he began to bury his ten inches into her.

"Ohhhh Alpha!" Hermione moaned as she felt Harry enter her, she thrust back against him, as her womb started to burn as she felt his thick prick get deeper and deeper. She could feel blunted fleshy spikes start to grow from his cock, like the spikes of his Kneazle form. They didn't cause pain though, instead they doubled the pleasure she was experiencing.

Grunting as he finally sheathed himself within her pussy he could feel the bulbous head of his cock trying to push past her cervix into her womb. He could fell the river of pussy juice leaking onto his balls as he felt Hermione shift beneath him, raising her bum higher into the air to allow him greater access to her pussy, her tail moved to her side allowing him deeper as she braced herself against the opposite arm of the throne as he pushed her head into the seat of it.

"Shit you're so tight, Kitten!" Harry grunted as he started to ram his cock back and forth into her pussy. He could feel her cunt twitch each time he bottomed out within her, the head of his bulbous cock hitting forcefully against her cervix, as if demanding entrance.

"Oh yes, Alpha! Ram your big fat cock into me! Fuck my pussy! Fuck me hard!" Hermione moaned as her walls spasmed around his cock and into his fleshy barbs.

"Who do you belong to, kitten!" Harry growled out as he felt her orgasm around him before starting to jack hammer into her, his large balls slapping against her clit.

"You, Alpha! Fuck me! Yes that's it! I'm your Kitten!" She moaned as she thrust herself back at him. "Fuck me! Fill me with your seed!" Hermione yelled as Harry's grip on her hair tightened. Feeling his dick start to swell within her and his pounding become more urgent, she started to thrust more vigorously back at him, "Fuck your kitten with your fat prick! Shoot your load deep within me! Fill my womb! Breed me! I'm cumming" She yelled out loudly.

With one final thrust the head of his dick breached her cervix, the head resting inside her womb while the spikes just under the crown kept it firmly in place. Harry stiffened above her, grunting as his balls contracted, pumping load after load of hot sticky sperm directly into her womb. Mewing and shaking in orgasmic bliss Hermione went limp, allowing his soothing cum to quench the heat within her womb as her pussy milked him for all his seed. With a couple more small sharp thrusts of his dick to ensure the last of his cum had been deposited within her, he pulled out, raking the inside of her vagina with his barbed cock one last time; mini-orgasms created from the friction sneaking up on the limp Hermione, causing her to start shaking and mewling again.

_Lemon Ends! (Read from here if you skipped the lemon!)_

Groaning as her Alpha removed his cock, he sagged back down into the throne, his legs dangling over the armrest. Purring in happiness she started to lick his cock and balls clean, relishing the taste of their combined juices. She didn't care what happened now and she knew it would be hard, but from now on she would be at his side as much as she could, protecting him and being available for him whenever he wanted.

Whilst Hermione was lost in her own little world filled with massive seas of contentment Harry was smiling at how his mate was acting. She had always been known for following the rules and respecting people in authority and yet here she was acting like a pet, wanting nothing more but to please her master. While this was all well and arousing, it wasn't what Harry wanted. No, what Harry wanted from her was a mate; someone who would listen to him and help with his plans, tell him if he was doing something wrong and give him ideas now and then. Sure he might not always agree or listen to what his mates had to say, but he would always hear them out just in case their ideas held merit.

"'Mione," Harry said softly as he pulled Hermione's mouth from his crotch, tilting her head so he could look at her when he talked. She moaned in disappointment as he raised for face, but he needed to so that he wouldn't get distracted as he talked. "'Mione, as much I like and enjoy this, I don't want you to acting like a pet, but as a mate. I need someone to talk to, lay my plans and ideas out to, someone to inform me if I'm doing something wrong, give me ideas and things like that. I can't promise I'll always use your ideas, or even parts of them, but I'll always hear you out." He repeated his musing to her.

"I understand that, my Alpha... Harry," Hermione said, correcting herself as the pleasure from their coupling receded, allowing her to think more clearly. "But this is something I want and need to do. For the last few years I've been engaged in my own personal war, my Kneazle and my Human sides fighting. My human side has been trying to suppress my Kneazle instinct so I've only had conflicted feeling and thoughts. But tonight was the first time since I became a hybrid that I'm truly happy, truly one with myself. My new instincts, well, old ones now, the ones I've been suppressing all this time are telling me that although you are my Mate, you're also my Alpha and should be treated as such. I know when I'm around others I'll need to call you Harry, but when it's just me, or you and your pets and other mates or when we can't be overheard, either down here or somewhere secluded, I'll treat you like the Alpha you are." Seeing that her Alpha was going to argue with her, she quickly continued, "I know that you would like me to call you Harry, seeing that you're my mate, and I'll try, but I can't promise that I won't call you Alpha now and then. This is who I am now, and who I want to be, as it makes me happy. I know it'll be hard for me to start off with, seeing that when I transform back into my human form, I might start reverting back to my old ways." Seeing her Alpha's confused look, she explained further, "I don't know why or how, but when I'm in a different form, I have a different set of feelings and instincts for that form. My Kneazle form is more in tune with my hybrid form than my human form is. So it might be some time before my human form is used to the new me, and I would like your help, Harry, to get me there. I need you to treat me as you would when I'm in this form, so my human form will be less of a problem for me and won't fight back as much."

"So if we were alone in the library, completely out of sight with no chance of anybody seeing us and I was horny and was in the mood for a blowjob…" He asked open-endedly.

"Then I want you to demand a blowjob from me, and if I say no or hesitate about it then grab my hair, pull my head down, and fuck my face. In that situation you're my Alpha and you should force me to follow your orders no matter what. My human form will have problems with this idea for a while, so even if you're not horny I want you to do things like that anyway from time to time." She said plainly, although her eyes darkened with lust as she spoke, and her hand came up to start stroking his erect length.

Harry was somewhat surprised that he had no trouble accepting her request; he thought that he would have a few problems with it, but he didn't. It slowly dawned on him that he was becoming more and more connected to his animal instincts every day, something he wanted to stop when he first became aware it might happen. But now he realized that since he got to Hogwarts, he allowed them to take over and he always ended up glad that he did. He was getting a lot of sex and he was more confident in himself, so he was more than happy to allow this to continue.

Before he could put this to the test, which they both knew she would allow, Hermione said, "Harry, can you tell me how all this change began, this is what I wanted to ask you before. Well, before you cornered me about everything. Could you tell me?"

Although he was horny as hell at the moment, he decided he would tell her about his summer, he did have time, and he could test her words afterwards. So for the next half an hour, Harry told his new mate about his summer stroking her head in his lap.

After a minute of thinking over everything she'd learned Hermione asked, "What are your plans? I mean for this army you want to build, who's going to be in it, and what your aims going to be for it?"

"I'm not sure about who's going to be in it, but unlike Voldemort and the Ministry of Magic, I'm more than willing to have the so called Half-breeds and Dark Creatures… in fact," He said slowly with a hint of realization, "I want them, most of them are stronger or better than Wizards and Witches. The only reason they don't do anything is out of fear, fear that the Ministry of Magic will have them killed. As for my aims, at first they were to defeat Voldemort when he returned, after that I've got nothing concrete at the moment. But now I'm still iffy about using an army to fight the Dark Lord."

"What do you mean, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Well, since I returned to Hogwarts I began to see that almost everyone at Hogwarts and in the Wizarding World as a whole are easily lead,be it by Dumbledore, Voldemort or anyone else." Harry explained. "I've decided to do something more along the lines of starting my own tribe, allowing people I think can be trusted to join and allowing the rest of the world to rot. I'm not sure where the tribe will based at yet, but I'll think of something. I'll start gathering like-minded people and then form an army out of the ones who can defend the tribe the best. I hope that as long as Voldemort and his men leave the tribe alone, I won't have to face him, but knowing what I know, I'm more than sure he won't and so the army will be needed. I'm not sure about who's going to be in the tribe yet, but I was thinking about Neville, for starters."

Shocked at his casual dismissal of most of the world Hermione voiced her thoughts to make sure they were known. "I'll be with you no matter what, my Alpha, but why would you allow the world to rot and only keep your tribe safe?" Hermione asked, "And why Neville? He seems like a loyal boy, but he's very timid and doesn't seem the fighting type."

"Like it or not, Kitten, the world, both the normal and magical, is full of corruption and sooner or later they will destroy themselves," Harry said seriously. "And it'll take more than one person or group to change that, so the best I can do, is to save what and who I think should be saved and fuck the rest of it. As for Neville, I don't know for sure, but there's something in his eyes, a deep sadness and darkness in them. He may not have been mistreated, but he reminds me of myself somehow, not wanting to stand out; feeling like there's no point in standing out, but still wanting to prove himself to someone despite that knowledge. He just needs something or someone to help him out, and I think that I can help him." Harry saw Hermione lick her lips and was reminded that he was still painfully hard and she still had her head in his lap. He decided it was time to test Hermione's words from earlier and grabbed her hair, "But that's something to sort out later. For right now, even if you're not in human form, it doesn't change the fact that I'm horny and want a blowjob, so..." Harry left it there with a small smirk.

It was a hard pill to swallow, Hermione realized, but she knew he was right. Both the normal and magical worlds were corrupt and they would sooner or later destroy themselves. He was also right about it being unlikely that it would be saved; as no one person or group could do that much that quickly. In fact, as she thought about it, the only true way to save both worlds was to simply let them destroy themselves and try and rebuild it from there. Now, though, as he said, was not the time for that. She had to smile at him, as he easily accepted her request and so she gave no resistance as he pulled her head over his ribbed erection before pushing it down, most of his length sinking into her mouth and down her throat.

_o0OoO0o_

It was half an hour after Hermione started to give him a blowjob, which lead to another mating, as Hermione would call it. It was only a quickie but Hermione had still came spectacularly. Afterwards they went to the kitchen to get some food, which they ate whilst naked. As they were finishing their food off, Medusa and Luna came in, both naked too. "There you are, Master," Medusa greeted, "Luna and I thought we would find you in your bedroom."

"No, we spent some time in the throne room and came in here to get something to eat." Harry explained with a smirk, which only widened as he heard Luna whisper 'Lucky bitch, why didn't I think of that?' as she guessed what happened. Medusa just gave a knowing smile. "So what was it that you wanted to tell me before I sent you off?" Harry asked.

"I wanted to tell you that I was able to find the things you wanted." Medusa smiled, "Even better, I was able to find the potions, so you don't even have to make them."

"I thought you said I would have to make them myself?" Harry wondered.

"I thought so too but as I was cleaning the bedrooms out I was able to find the recipe and an already made potion of it, along with a few bottles of Animagus Potions too." She said. Seeing the disbelieving look on her Master's face, she went on to say, "Don't give me that look, Master, I'm a thousand years old; you can't expect me to remember_everything__,_can you?" She joked.

"True." Harry admitted, and after some thought, he went on to say, "I'll take the potion this weekend and with any luck, I can start training to master my other three forms right away. Now, about the Animagus Potions, can you give one to Luna so she could find her form, or forms, too?"

"I've already taken it, Master, whilst you were having some fun with your mate." Luna said with a smile, "I'm very happy to inform you that my form is a Basilisk, just like my sister. Oh the fun the two of us can have, Master…" She said, an even dreamier smile adorning her face than normal.

"I'm happy for you, Luna, with some luck you'll be able to master your form this weekend with me, or in a few weeks." Harry congratulated her with a smile, happy for his Pet. He too had a dreamy smile of his own; thinking about the possibilities of Luna being able to do what Medusa could do, mainly having a Lamia form of her own. He could imagine Medusa and Luna twisted around him, all three of them naked. Putting that thought away for later musing as he remembered something, he went on to say, "Were you able to find the armlets you talked about?"

"Yes, Master," Medusa said, as she handed her Master four snake like armlets, "When I saw your mate come in with you, I knew you would want one for her too."

Giving each girl an armlet and putting one on himself, Harry explained, "Hermione, these armlets not only have protection charms on them so you'll be protected from minor to medium spells, charms and hexes, you'll also be able to understand and speak Parseltongue, so if you need to come down here at anytime, you won't have to wait for me." Knowing that time would be running short and he had more things to do he went on to say, "As much as I would like to keep seeing your naked bodies, I need to leave now, so we need to get dressed. I hope to see you this weekend, Medusa, if not, I'll see you in my free period on Monday."

"Goodbye, Master, and I hope to see you soon." Medusa said and she slithered over to him and kissed him soundly. Much to Hermione's shock and Harry's arousal, she leaned over towards Hermione, who was sitting next to Harry, and kissed her too, groping her ass. "Goodbye, Mistress, take care of Master for Luna and me." She said in parting before she left to do whatever she had planned for the evening.

"I will…" A near-speechless Hermione muttered. She was more surprised at the shock of pleasure that she felt at the much older girl's kiss than at the fact that she was kissed. Even just a few minutes with her had told Hermione that the Basilisk in humanoid form was very open about affection. She would need to do some thinking about her sexual preference when she laid down to sleep later, her analytical mind wanted to know if she was actually bisexual or if she just enjoyed it because Medusa was her mate's pet.

Afterwards a few more minutes of eating Harry, Hermione and Luna split up briefly to retrieve their clothes and met back up before making their way up to the bathroom. "I would like to be taken on your throne as soon as possible, Master." Luna made sure to tell him before they left the privacy of the chamber.

"I'm sure we can find time for that, Pet." Harry allowed with an eager smile as they set off to look for Neville.

_TO BE CONTINUED!_


	17. Chapter 17

_Chapter Seventeen!_

Checking the time Harry decided Neville would most likely either be in the Great Hall or up in their dormitory. So making up his mind they started walking towards the Great Hall first, since it was closer. Not finding him there they climbed the numerous flights of stairs and looked in the Gryffindor Tower. On the way, though, Luna decided to head back to her own dorm and do some of her homework before going to bed. The blonde stole a quick kiss from both Gryffindors before leaving.

As Harry and Hermione entered the Gryffindor Common Room they found Neville in a corner reading. Although he looked a good deal calmer than at the end of Moody's lesson, he still didn't seem entirely normal. His eyes were rather red and his movements seemed stiff, his hands shaking occasionally when he turned the page as his eyes looked through the text. "You all right there, Neville?"Harry asked him softly.

"Oh yes," Neville answered, looking up in surprise, "I'm fine, thanks. Just reading this book Professor Moody lent me…" He said, holding up the book: _Magical Water Plants of the Mediterranean._

"Apparently, Professor Sprout told Professor Moody I'm really good at Herbology," Neville explained. There was a faint note of pride in his voice that Harry had rarely heard. "He thought I'd like this."

Telling Neville what Professor Sprout had said had been a very tactful way of cheering Neville up, for Neville very rarely heard that he was good at anything. It was the sort of thing Professor Lupin would have done. Somewhat suspicious of what Mad-Eye had done, as he didn't seem the type to go out of his way to help anyone he didn't know. He was about to raise his concerns when he decided to leave it for later as he was about to darken Neville's mood again, something he didn't want to do, so his concerns over the professor could wait. But before he broached the subject, Neville asked, "Harry, where were you and Hermione? People were asking about you when you didn't show up for dinner."

"Oh me and Hermione needed to talk about a few things, so we went and found an unused classroom." Harry said, keeping his voice perfectly normal as he quickly came up with the idea; it wasn't lie, but it wasn't the full truth either. "As we talked, I called upon a House-Elf to get us some food." Pausing and taking a deep breath Harry went on to say, "Neville, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Harry." Neville replied, feeling a sliver of unease due to how reluctant Harry looked about whatever he was going to say next.

"I'm sorry to ask, but why did you react so badly when Mad-Eye showed us the Cruciatus Curse?" Harry asked.

Neville flinched, his hope that Harry wouldn't bring up that particular subject dashed. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but I can't think of any good reason why you would have such a bad reaction to that curse…" Harry said.

Neville shook his head, "No, no… I think I should share as it sort of involves you, and I've heard telling someone apparently makes you feel better." Harry was silent as Neville visibly collected himself, taking several calming breaths before he spoke. "Shortly after You-Know-Who was killed some of his Death Eaters had a hard time believing he was gone, so they attacked my parents, believing they knew what happened. My parents were Aurors, like your father was and they fought well but ultimately they were fighting while protecting an infant; me. They eventually lost and the Death Eaters took turns casting Crucio on them and demanding to know what had happened in Godric's Hollow that night. My father was hit the worst, from what the Healers at St. Mungo's told me. I can only assume it was because he taunted the Death Eaters whenever they tried to go after my mum. She was still hit pretty hard, since she was protecting me in her arms the whole time, but she got off lighter because of dad. Well, that's Gran's theory anyway." He trailed off as he realized he'd started crying.

Feeling a hand settle on his shoulder he looked up to see Harry looking down at him. "Did talking about it help?"

Neville wiped his eyes, "…Yeah, yeah it did a bit, thanks for listening, Harry." And he did, it felt like a previously unfelt burden had been lifted. The ache was still there and it always would be, but he didn't have to keep everything locked inside anymore, he now had someone to talk though his problems with.

"Is there anything the Healers can do to help them?" Harry asked his roommate.

"Normally when someone gets put under the Cruciatus Curse for a long time they can be healed in a few months, a year at most," Neville explain sadly, "But my parents were under it longer than anyone they treated 're still searching for a cure but at the moment they hadn't found anything. Sometimes I think they should be allowed to die, yes, they are alive, but they are trapped in their own minds, not knowing what's going on around them. But my Gran wants the Healers to do everything they can to find a cure, so they can live. I can see her point, a part of me wants the same, but another part just wants them free from the curse they're under, even if it means death for them."

Harry was shocked at Neville wanting his parent to die, but he could see where Neville was coming from. If, after all these years, the Healers hadn't found a cure or method to help them then what chance did they have in the future? Maybe it would be the kindest thing to allow them to die, setting them free, so they were no longer trapped in their own minds. But still, "I'm sorry to hear about your parents, Neville."Harry said sadly, "I can understand where you're coming from, seeing that we don't know what they are going through in their minds, maybe it would be better if they died peacefully. But if both the Healers and your Gran think that they might be saved, then I hope that the Healers are able to find a cure soon. If there's anything I can do to help just ask, and I'll do what I can."

"Thanks Harry." Neville said gratefully, but before he could say more Professor McGonagall entered the Common Room.

"Mr. Potter, the Headmaster wants to see you." She announced.

"Do you know what it's about, Professor?" Harry asked, having a feeling he knew.

"No, Mr. Potter,I don't, he only told me that he would like to see you now." His Head of House told him.

"Can't it wait 'til morning, Professor?" Harry asked, sending a glance at the clock. "It's almost curfew."

She shook her head, giving a sigh. "I'm sorry, Mr. Potter, I raised the same concerns myself on your behalf, but he was most insistent about seeing you now and that it couldn't wait. So come along, I'll be right behind you the whole time." She felt a sense of pride as she said that and actually mean it; no longer would she be abandoning her lions to the Headmaster, especially now that she had her suspicions about him. She also felt a pleasant sensation as her promise earned her a small proud smile from Harry.

Harry nodded, "Alright, Professor, lead the way. I'm rather tired and the faster we get this over with the faster we can all get to sleep." It was a blatant lie, he actually had quite a bit of energy and was hoping to catch the Maine Coon later tonight but he needed everybody to think he was in bed before he could do that.

Hermione couldn't stop the small blush that crept across her cheeks as she realized why he would be tired, but said her goodbyes along with Neville as Harry and McGonagall left the common room on the way to the Headmaster's office.

_o0OoO0o_

It wasn't long before Harry and McGonagall were in front of the Headmaster's Office and after giving the password to the stone gargoyle, they walked up the staircase. Just before McGonagall knocked on the door, they heard Dumbledore say, "Enter, Harry, Minerva."

Harry resisted the urge to comment about the Headmaster's love for theatrics, only because McGonagall's face had shifted to something more serious before she opened the door and ushered him inside before walking in behind him. Although he had to wonder how Dumbledore knew it was them. It was just as likely that another professor wanting to see him about something.

"You wanted to see me, Headmaster?" Harry asked patiently.

"Yes, please have a seat, my boy," Dumbledore said, "We've got a serious matters to talk about."

Harry almost rolled his eyes. Dumbledore was in full 'I Am Disappointed In You For Something, But I Won't Say What' mode. Accordingly, when Harry sat down it was almost a full minute of staring at each other before Dumbledore spoke, in which time Harry looked around the room and saw both Snape and Flitwick on either side of the Headmaster. "Do you know why you are here, Harry?"

Harry shook his head, "I don't mean to be rude, but it's late, can we cut to the chase?"

Snape's face reddened and everyone in the room could see he was physically holding himself back from saying something, only the threat of his immediate sacking kept his mouth closed. "He's right, Albus, I know you love to take these things slow, but you must compromise. You wanted to talk at this late hour when it is almost curfew, so the least you could do is be quick about it so we can all rest." Minerva said from behind Harry. She herself wasn't tired, but she needed everybody asleep so she could explore the castle and hopefully find the black Kneazle for another mating. Thanks to Potter and his talk to her, it had been a long week sorting out Severus and finding new teachers. She wanted nothing more than a good mating to help her unwind from everything that had happened and the games Albus insisted on playing weren't helping.

Albus sighed, he missed the days when he could do things his way, they were fast disappearing, "Very well. What do you know about what happened to Matthew McQuillen and his friends?"

"Word around the castle is they were fooling around near the stairs and got hurt, something that, from the rants Madam Pomfrey frequently makes, is sadly all too common." Harry lied easily. Itdid help that on the way to find Neville he had heard exactly that rumour. He was glad that McQuillen was keeping up the story, although considering he was sitting in front of the headmaster, maybe he hadn't been. Had he just told the story to his friends and other people, seeing that he didn't want people knowing that the Boy-Who-Lived had beaten him up, saving face and then told Dumbledore something else? It would be a reasonable assumption, he thought and it left him some room to manoeuvre.

"Mister Potter, I think you're not telling me the whole truth." Dumbledore said gravely, looking over his glasses in a pose that probably would have made the Harry of yesteryear spill everything; it just looked silly now.

"Hold that thought for a second," Harry said as he saw what this was all about now, "It's pretty obvious you suspect I had something to do with their injuries, although I was with Hermione at the time, so why is Snape here?" Harry asked, knowing that Hermione would back him up if required, "McQuillen is a Ravenclaw if I remember correctly, so Professor Flitwick should be here, but as far as I aware, Snape has nothing to do with this."

Ignoring the man's purpling face, Dumbledore was quick to say,_"Professor_ Snape has my complete trust Harry, my boy, and he deserves your respect. He is a highly trained and acknowledged Potions Master." With his customary eye twinkle.

Harry stared at him blankly for several seconds.

"Something wrong, my boy?" The Headmaster asked.

"I was assuming there was more of an answer there and was waiting for it." Harry replied. "I'm glad that you, personally, have trust in him, but he hasn't mine.I'll acknowledge that he's a great Potions Master, and I respect his knowledge. But as a person, as a man, I have neither respect nor trust for him. He hates me simply because of my parentage, much like the Purebloods with their 'I'm better than you because of my ancestry' attitude. He believes himself superior to me simply because I am a Potter, and he isn't. That logic is flawed, and childish. I have no respect or patience for someone like him." Then taking a deep breath to get back to the point, "Anyway, getting back to the point, this matter is between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, it has nothing to do with Slytherin. So he has no right to be here, Headmaster. You should be acting as a Headmaster, personal relations shouldn't have anything to do with this."

Albus frowned, "Harry, my boy, I am the Headmaster of this school, I'll bring in anyone I want to uncover the truth."

"That sounds dangerously like a dictatorship, sir." Harry replied, "And you have yet explain to me why I'm suspected of being behind what happened to McQuillen."

Dumbledore was about to say something was cut off by a voice from his left, "Enough!" Flitwick's squeaky voice interrupted. "One of my students was injured and you, Albus, believed that it wasn't an accident. Mister Potter is right; Severus has nothing to do with this issue, so make him leave so we can get to the bottom of this." He demanded. "You also haven't told him, or us for that matter, why you suspect young Mr. Potter. He's done nothing to cause this level of suspicion."

The Headmaster sighed again, "Severus, you may leave, we will talk later." The elderly man ignored the potions master's enraged and betrayed look and was silent until he left the room. "Back to the matter at hand, young Mr. McQuillen claims that he and his friends were practising their spell casting in an empty classroom when you burst into the room and started assaulting them." Dumbledore explained.

Harry internally promised himself that he would be having words with McQuillen and his friends before answering, "Is that all, you brought me here because he _claimed_ I assaulted him." Harry said in disbelief, "Have you considered that he's lying? I've been with Hermione all day, I'm sure if you summon her she'll corroborate that fact."

"It is common knowledge that you made it clear that Miss Lovegood was under your protection. I don't believe it is mere coincidence that some of her bullies were found injured so soon after you made this declaration." Albus pressed.

"That's a pretty damning statement, Headmaster,you've just admitted that you knew about Luna's situation and yet have done nothing to stop them from bullying my new friend." Harry commented idly.

Albus' eyes widened minutely as he realized his mistake. In his haste he had revealed his knowledge and had been caught red-handed. However, before he could say anything in his defence, Filius spoke up, his voice low. "I agree. Albus, I think we will be having a long talk after this matter is settled. Please continue, Mister Potter."

Harry nodded, "I can only guess that McQuillen is using this as an excuse to play the victim and get me in trouble instead of facing an embarrassing situation. He's a Ravenclaw, a house known for their intelligence, something my friendship with Luna has taught me quickly." He caught a flash of pride flitter across Filius' face before it was crushed under the possible truth in Harry's theory.

"You were seen running through the castle shortly before Mr. McQuillen was injured." Albus said, grasping at straws.

"With all due respect, sir,I don't think my need for a lavatory is yours or anyone else's business." Harry countered, "I hadn't had a good opportunity to use the facilities today and it hit me all at once."

Dumbledore's frown deepened at not being able to catch the lad with anything. Everything that he threw at the boy, he had an answer for. What didn't help matters was that he couldn't read the blasted boy's mind anymore. He now had Occlumency Shields that he'd never seen before, whenever he looked at the boy's mind lately, all he found was himself in a strange forest, and he couldn't find any hint of the boy's memories anywhere. But he still needed to punish the young boy, if for nothing other than because of the changes the boy was making with what seemed to be just a few careless words. "Nonetheless, my boy, you'll be serving detention with Professor Snape for the next month."

Harry's head jerked back an inch in surprise as his eyes widened, Minerva beat him to the draw. "Excuse me? Albus, you can't go punishing a student for no reason. Aside from Mr. McQuillen's and his friend's word there's no proof that Mr. Potter did anything other than hold his bladder in a little too long." She protested, outraged at the Headmaster's actions.

"My decision is final, Minerva, the punishment stands." Albus said firmly. He almost grinned smugly at getting his way for once, something that was becoming uncommon lately.

Knowing nothing McGonagall or Flitwick could do from this point on would change the old man's mind Harry decided now was the time to come clean. He knew the two Heads of Houses would be interested to hear about Luna's situation. "Alright!" Harry said loudly, gaining the teachers attention away from the staring contest they were engrossed in. "I'll explain what happened and then you can judge who should be punished."

Filius was the first to speak, sending a hard glance at Dumbledore as he spoke, "Very well, Mister Potter, please give us your perspective of the event."

Harry nodded. "I was walking through the halls alone with Hermione. She had a personal problem that she was having trouble with and I was assuring her that _if_ she ever needed to talk about it I would be there -"

"Five point to Gryffindor for being a good friend." McGonagall interjected with a smile.

Harry continued after giving her a smile and a nod, "Thank you, Professor. Anyway, shortly afterwards we walked in silence for a while before I became aware that Luna Lovegood was being cornered by three older students who had been giving her trouble throughout her time here at Hogwarts, which I'll explain later. I made my way to where they were and found McQuillen's two friends doing their best to look like they weren't guarding the door to the empty classroom Luna was in. After incapacitating the both of them I gained entry into the room. I'll admit that I was heavy-handed at how I dealt with them, however, from what Luna was worried about and the reason for my personal protection for her, I say they were lucky. I DID warn them what would happen to them should they even think about touching Luna again. As when I entered the room, I was shocked and angry to find McQuillen with his trousers around his ankles, trying to force himself on Luna. You can ask Hermione if you need an extra eyewitness, as she was just behind me."

Minerva and Filius gasped, but Dumbledore didn't react.

"As a friend, no matter how new of a friend I was, and as someone whom I had sworn to protect from bullies of any kind, I did what I had to to make sure she was safe. And to send a clear message to others who might want to do the same thing to Luna, or to any of my friends." Harry finished gravely.

"You said they had been giving Ms. Lovegood trouble before, what did you mean." Filius immediately said.

Harry sighed angrily, the subject still making him angry. "Luna was granted half-hearted protection from bullies from McQuillen, his friends, and a few other people in exchange for favours."

Filius was curious as to why the last Potter seemed to be so angered by something so mundane, so inquired further. "That doesn't seem that bad, Mr. Potter."

"Forgive my language, Professor Flitwick, but it's your bloody place to protect her! Not some students wanting something from her." Harry said with a sneer that would have made Snape proud, had he still been in the room. Seeing that Flitwick was going to say something, Harry went on to say, "The only reason why she and people like her are being bullied, is that they are worried, and rightly so, that there would be some kind of revenge taken out on them for speaking out and saying something. And even if they did say something, would you not think that the Headmaster would have done anything, someone that should have put a stop to this ages ago? We all know how much he likes to give people a second chance. And can you, Professor McGonagall and the other Professors, honestly say that until this year, you would have done anything to help her or anyone else who needed help?"

"No." Minerva admitted freely, ashamed. "I would have thrown around detentions and taken points, but that would have made things worse." Filius nodded, as he would have done much the same.

"As for the damn favours," He sneered once again, but with a hint of fire in his eyes and he said it, "I'm afraid I should have been more specific, she was required to grant her protectors sexual favours in return for their efforts. When I first met her she was wandering the halls, naked, because her house-mates had stolen her clothes and locked her out of the common room. When I gave her my robe she thanked me with a kiss, not a chaste kiss on the cheek, but a full kiss on the lips. When I asked her about this she was confused by the very notion that anything nice done for her didn't have to be repaid with physical affection." Harry explained angrily.

Filius was pale by the time he finished speaking, appalled that his house had done such a thing, while Minerva was almost shaking with rage.

"I will admit I have suspected Ms. Lovegood of being bullied for quite a while, but I never had any proof." Dumbledore admitted, wanting to try and save face.

Unfortunately, that just focused a very angry Minerva's attention on him, "And what did you do to investigate this further?!" She demanded. Dumbledore's silence resulted in a massive amount of the trust Minerva had in him turning to ash. "You're just lucky that we've got this damn Tournament, otherwise I would be going to the Board of Governors, to see you being removed from this school."

"When I saw McQuillen, well, just say that he was lucky that I don't believe in killing people, otherwise you would be missing a student, and trust me you wouldn't have found him." Harry continued darkly, "If you want me to serve punishment, you better have McQuillen and his friends serve punishment too. And I'll only serve mine with Professor Flitwick or McGonagall, I won't be serving it with Snape. We hate each other and with things the way they are this year, I don't know what he would do if we were left alone together."

"Mister Potter, don't you think McQuillen and his friends have been punished enough?"Dumbledore asked, ignoring the incredulous looks from his colleagues. He meant it rhetorically, but Harry answered anyway.

"No." He said firmly. "They've been punished for trying to rape my friend, but not for the years they've been taking advantage of her. Unless Professor Flitwick and Professor McGonagall do something about this I can guarantee a lot more people will be having unfortunate accidents with the stairs in the near future." He stated boldly. "And I can say that you'll have a hard time proving I was even near them at the time."

The Professors were taken aback by his possibly incriminating statement, but Filius was quick to assure him, "There will be no need for that, Mr. Potter. I assure you I will not rest until everyone involved has been punished and made aware of my displeasure at their actions. I don't like to ask this but did she ever sleep with anyone as a result of one of these favours?" The small man asked.

Harry shook his head, "No. She was a virgin after McQuillen attacked her."

"_Was,_ Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked dryly, with a hint if steel in her voice.

Harry's eyes widened at what could be perceived from that statement. The Professors would be on a war path, and he had accidentally thrown himself in front of them. "I didn't mean it like that, I would never do that to Luna!" Harry said in a rush, the panic in his voice real.

McGonagall nodded, her rising fears properly subdued before they could form. He seemed like he was telling the truth, and she believed him.

"The fact remains that Mr. Potter assaulted three students, putting all three of them in the medical wing." The Headmaster's stern voice brought them all back on topic.

"You can't be serious, Albus."Minerva protested again, glaring daggers at the older man. "Ms. Lovegood could have been molested and/or raped if Mr. Potter didn't intervene, he shouldn't be punished for stopping them!"

"That is true, Minerva,"said Dumbledore, "But there are less violent ways he could have stopped them. So the punishment stands, Mr. Potter will be serving detention with Professor Snape for the next month. We have to show other students that they can't take justice into their own hands." He was smirking inside, as he knew that for once this year, he was getting his way.

"As long as McQuillen gets punished too, I'll take my punishment," said Harry, "however; I won't be taking it with Snape. As I said, we hate each other and with things the way they are this year, I don't know what he would do if we were left alone together. I'll tell you now that if he tries something, I'm fighting back. I'll take my detention with either Professor Flitwick or Professor McGonagall, otherwise I won't be attending."

"You'll take your punishment were its assigned, or you'll be expelled." Dumbledore threatened, waiting for Harry to cave into his demands.

Snorting Harry replied, "Fine, I'll be leaving in the morning then…" Harry made to sit up, but Dumbledore beat him to it, jumping out of his seat.

"So, I'll be having the detention with Professor McGonagall, then?" He asked smugly as he saw the Headmaster nod in shocked surprise.

Albus couldn't believe it, he thought that he'd had the upper hand at last, but the casual acceptance of being expelled, almost as if he knew the headmaster couldn't expel him, he gave in to the demand. He obviously knew something Dumbledore didn't, but what? 'Worst case scenario, he had learnt about the prophesy.' Albus admitted gravely. "Fine, Mr. Potter, you'll have your detention with Professor McGonagall," Dumbledore said, defeated. He had no other choice; Harry Potter needed to attend Hogwarts so Albus could personally guide him to his destiny. He was really starting to hate this year, all his plans were falling apart, caused by whatever had happened to the brat of a child this past summer, "I'll leave Mr. McQuillen's punishment with Professor Flitwick."

"You have my word, Mr. Potter, Mr. McQuillen, his friends and anyone else who wronged Miss. Lovegood will be punished." Professor Flitwick said firmly.

"In that case, I bid you all goodnight, Professor McGonagall, I'll see you tomorrow for my detention." Harry said politely as he left the office and was out the door before Dumbledore could say him anything. Even if he tried to get up and talk to Harry, Filius moved from his spot to the chair Harry had just been sitting in and fixed a hard stare at Albus that stopped the Headmaster cold.

Meanwhile, Harry had just got to the bottom of the stairwell and let his rage show. He didn't want to think he'd grown arrogant but he was sure he could have gotten off without punishment by inciting the two Professors. Not like he was tricking them, most of everything he said was true. Plus, Dumbledore's almost constant Legilimency probe had been irritating at first and had left him downright murderous by the time he left.

Harry walked stiffly back to the Common Room. By the time he entered through the face lady's portrait the only person left in the Common Room was a worried looking Hermione sitting on the couch. "Harry!" She exclaimed as she saw him. "What did the Headmaster want you for?" She asked in a rush.

"Dumbledore tried to guilt me into admitting to injuring McQuillen and his friends. I shot down every one of his arguments that tried to prove it was me, but he was going to punish me anyway, despite having no proof." He held up his hands to stop Hermione's outraged comments, "I know, it's ridiculous, I ended up having to come clean when McQuillen was going to get off scot-free, so I'll be spending the next month in detention with McGonagall."

"That… that BASTARD got away without punishment for what he did to Luna?!" Hermione raged.

Harry was quick to assure her of the opposite though, "Professor Flitwick promised he would deal with all the students involved." He hooked an arm around her shoulder and led her to the stairs to the girls' dorms. "Thanks for waiting for me, but I'd like to get to bed, you should do the same, it's getting late."

Hermione calmed down after hearing that punishment would be given. "Alright. Goodnight, my Alpha." She said, giving him a kiss before making her way to her room.

Harry watched her go for a few seconds before turning around and making his way to his bed. It didn't look like any of the boys were still awake, but Harry wanted to be sure he was seen entering his bed. Closing the curtains around his bed he discarded his clothes until he was in his boxers and laid in bed for another fifteen minutes to make sure his act was bought. Unfortunately, that was a mistake and all it did was remind Harry of why he was so angry.

A black Kneazle shot down the dorm stairs and out of the portrait entrance moments later; off in search of a certain Maine Coon to take his frustrations out on.

_TO BE CONTINUED!_


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapter Eighteen!_

_9th of September 1994_

Harry was heading up to Professor McGonagall office and he didn't quite know what to expect. Arriving at her door he knocked and waited.

"Come in, Harry." He heard through the door, opening it and walking in, he sat in the chair Professor McGonagall was pointing towards as the door closed automatically behind him. "Before we begin I want to say that I'm proud of you for defending Luna, I think you could have handled McQuillen differently but -" Stopping and holding her hand up to stop his outburst, she lowered it again and continued, "I think you could have handled McQuillen differently but considering how you came across them, I can understand your reaction." She paused to gather her thoughts and allow Harry to think about what he had done. "I don't agree with Dumbledore assigning you a month's detention, no other student has been punished this harshly for harming another student. As I can't rescind the punishment I've decided rather than have you doing pointless things I'm going to teach you how restrain or capture another person, so we don't have any more of these punishments."

"Now, moving onto Mr McQuillen and his accomplices, Dumbledore won't allow me to expel them but I can assure you that they will be keep busy in detention for a long time. They will also be monitored so that nothing like what they were attempting will happen again..." Harry sat there, thinking about what he'd heard. He was glad Professor McGonagall had attempted to have them expelled, and once this had been blocked, was monitoring them. It still didn't mean he wouldn't be paying them a visit; he'd just need to be careful.

For the rest of the evening she had started to explain spells used to restrain and capture, as well as reminiscing about her late husband with Harry, trying to justify her actions to him. As he left the office that evening Harry decided he understood his Head of House a bit better. She'd explained that he reminded her of Matthew and herself, how when they were younger they were willing to do anything to protect the people close to them, like Harry was now. It was only with Matthew's death and her own foolish belief in Dumbledore doing the right thing that she'd become soft and allowed things to get as bad as they had. She was pleased with him, as it was because of his actions that the fire in her had been reawakened, given her renewed energy to make the changes what were needed.

Walking out of the office Harry was glad with his progress and the tentative friendship he'd started with his Professor. Hopefully she was starting to see him as a friend, not just a student. Those thoughts were pushed aside however; he was going to find the Maine Coon again. Well, if she'd recovered from last night that is...

Thinking back to last night. He'd been angry and frustrated and after leaving Dumbledore's office had wandered the corridors, marking them as his territory. He sprayed his scent everywhere, declaring Hogwarts as his to every other cat and as a smelly 'fuck you' to the headmaster. He knew it would be gone by the morning as the house elves would clean his piss as soon as they found it, but until then it allowed him to calm his frustration to a tolerable level as he looked for the Maine Coon. His searching paid off and he found where the Maine Coon had rubbed herself against some amour, he could smell she was still fertile and he tracked her down in short order.

He pounced he second he found her. She'd struggled at first but she must have realised it was him as she submitted and allowed him to work his frustrations out on her. He wasn't sure why but he'd marked her as his just as he was pumping a load of his seed into her womb. It had felt right, just like marking Hermione had. It had taken her several minutes to recover enough to stumble behind him as he lead her wobbly legged back to where he slept, once there he'd proceed to fuck her for the next four hours on and off before collapsing on a sofa, as she curled up next to him.

_24th of September 1994_

Laying in his bed Harry stretched and relaxed smiling as he thought back over the last two weeks. The Maine Coon had been coming to the Gryffindor Tower every other night for a good mating, all on her own. He'd been training her using growls, hisses and other noises along with some body language. At first it was hit and miss, but after discovering that if he showed her what he wanted, or physically pulled her about into the right position or action, and then reinforced it with a noise he could quickly teach her what he wanted. She seemed very intelligent and her learning speed had doubled when she discovered he wouldn't mate with her until she learnt what he wanted that night. He was pleased at her progress, however, and always rewarded her by wearing her out.

During these times he discovered a new skill of his Kneazle form; he was able to get images from the Maine Coon, instead of just flashes of instincts and emotions. It was like Legilimency but instead of only thoughts and memories he could see what she wanted him to, mainly. She seemed to have a one track mind when around him, only thinking of mating but occasionally he would see a few other scattered images, not much, mostly various halls of Hogwarts that she'd explored.

It reminded him of the dream when he found out he was a Battle Unicorn. He could feel another fully sentient presence when he was experiencing these images, but it never talked to him. He had tried himself to initiate communication but had failed and so was stuck to meowing. That's when he realized that this must be how Kneazles talked to each other. As his mastery of this skill improved he was almost certain the meows, mewls, and yowls of the Maine Coon became words on occasion. At the time he thought he was only hearing things, but now he was thinking otherwise. Out of the two skills, he had decided to learn to master the image skill first, purely because his unicorn form had the same skill, and so it would be better to master it first, if he wanted to completely master his equine form quickly. Bane had yet to make a push for Sarah's betrothal, but according to a bit of spying he'd done in the forest in his Kneazle form it wouldn't be long.

Luna had begun to master her Basilisk from, thanks to Slytherin's potion and his knowledge of how to transform. It had taken her a lot less time than he expected, only two weeks. Today she was down in the Chamber with Medusa for one-on-one lessons on how to become a Lamia, as she'd wanted to learn how to do this as quickly as possible.

His thoughts turned to Hermione, who was sleeping next to him in bed. Her training was going even better than the Maine Coon's, thanks mainly to the fact he could tell her what he wanted. She had been correct about reverting to her old mindset while in her human form, and for the first week he'd made sure he had sex with her at least once a day, be it over a desk in an unused classroom or in a broom closet, he always made sure they were alone and normally in a secluded location. Each time she would resist but once he was in a dominant position with his cock in her she quickly capitulated and spurred him on.

That had continued until last weekend, when his quick fuck had turned into a slow lovemaking session with plenty of affection shared between both of them, that lasted well into the evening in Harry's bed, which had been warded to the best of both of their abilities. This seemed to be the breakthrough Hermione needed, because until then she admitted that she had felt hesitant about submitting to him. After that she trusted him completely and eagerly submitted to his desires in all of her forms, while still retaining the ability and attitude needed of a Mate in her human form. She had a bit of trouble not submitting right away to his mere presencealone in her Catgirl form, but she was able to as long as there were other people around. Her Kneazle form was a lost cause, however, and they had both acknowledged this within two days. Granted, neither was particularly unhappy about this discovery, as the second she had transformed into a full feline she wanted nothing more than to submissively follow Harry around, be dominated and ordered about.

Progress on his own training was going well, when he had the time anyway. Normally after helping Luna, on his free period Monday and during the few nights he wasn't fucking the Maine Coon and was able to sneak out of the Gryffindor Tower, he'd mastered his Unicorn and his Unicorn/Centaur form. He was now was beginning to learn to fight in these forms, learning how to use the lightning skills and teaching himself how to use his shadow skills.

During the day he'd taken Neville under his wing. At first it seemed impossible as no matter how hard they tried, none of the spells he tried to teach Neville would work. As Harry pondered on what to do about this, he hit on an idea why the spells weren't working for Neville; his wand. When Harry asked him about it, Neville explained that his wand belonged to his father, as his Gran wanted him to have it as a reminder. Talking with Neville more he found himself somewhat irritated by his Gran, she seemed to always be putting him down, making it so that he had to live up to be like his parents. In a way he could understand that she wanted them to live though him but she didn't seem to understand that Neville wasn't them and didn't have the skills they had. When he wasn't able to convince Neville to stand up to his Gran and demand his own wand because his father's wasn't working for him very well, Harry sent a somewhat rude letter to the Elder Longbottom. The letter implied heavily that she must have really hated her grandson to try and hold him back, by belittling him and worse still, giving Neville a wand that wasn't a match for him.

Neville's Gran's letter back was dismissive, informing him that he had no right in telling her, or Neville, what she should and shouldn't do. Replying Harry sent another letter that explained he was a friend of Neville's and only wanted what was best for him, so he had every right to enquire why she was handicapping him, preventing him from becoming a better wizard, to become like his parents. This must have done the trick because the next day Neville's Gran turned up at Hogwarts and pulled him out of classes for the day. When Neville returned he had a new wand; eleven inch cherry wood and dragon heart string which was better suited to him.

With the new wand Neville revealed himself to be a better wizard. Although his true skill would forever be in Herbology he improved in his other subjects remarkably. Harry suspected he would never be as good as himself as he didn't have the power or skill required but he was still an improved student, even if his bad memory was an issue at times.

To Harry's surprise the new professor for History of Magic had arrived shortly after he started his detentions and he was very impressed with the new addition to the staff. He could remember the first class well.

_13th of September 1994_

After so long without History of Magic it was once again starting up, and many of the students wondered what it was now going to be like. Some hoped that they could still nap - although many knew it wouldn't be the case. Harry and the Gryffindors would be the first to find out what the class was going to be like.

As Harry and Hermione eagerly entered the History of Magic classroom early they sat in front, waiting for the Professor. They didn't have to wait for long, as a middle age Witch, with black hair, wearing equally black robes entered the classroom and sat behind Binn's old desk and waited for the other students to arrive. Once everyone had entered the classroom, the Witch said, "Greetings everyone, my name is Professor Melony Helling. From what I've been told almost every one of you has a habit of falling asleep in this class, this won't happen anymore," Professor Helling stated calmly. There were groans of disappointment from some of the students around the classroom at the declaration. "You're way behind in what you should know about the Wizarding World, about past Dark Lords, Dark Ladies, significant events and the decisions that made Wizarding Britain what it is today. So you know, this class won't be you all listening to me whilst I talk about the past, no, we shall also be debating on what you'll learn." There were more groans from some of the class, knowing that there would be more work because of this. "Because as the Muggle saying goes, history is written by the victors, we'll debate about why the opposing side or sides did what they did. Was it for their own version of a better future, or, if it was simply because they were evil for evil's sake, why they acted that way. Was it they were already evil, or did something happen to them to make them the way that they turned out? So let us begin with the first recorded evil witch; Morgana…" Professor Helling then started to talk about Morgana and the war between her and Merlin. Even the laziest of students got into the lesson by the end of the class, thanks to her enthusiasm for teaching history.

_24th of September 1994_

The History of Magic classes for the next two weeks were spent talking about the Dark Witch Morgana, speculating about the way she behaved, her life, how she turned into an 'evil' witch and about the battles between her and Merlin. The first week they discussed her life and history, talking about how Morgana Pendragon was the daughter of Uther Pendragon, half-sister to Arthur Pendragon. How she had once been the doting ward of Uther, but was increasingly drawn to the use of dark magic. Professor Helling explained it was thought that Morgana originally turned to dark magic because within Uther's court she felt like an outsider having to hide her abilities from Uther, so as not to draw his hatred, still raging because of what had happened to his wife. They then went to learn about her attempts to seize the throne of Camelot, only for her plans to be thwarted by Merlin, leaving her to attack the kingdom from afar.

Once they had learnt the background material the class debated if she was 'evil' and if so, was it her fault or was it the only path left to her. Many within the class though she was truly 'evil' but Harry thought otherwise. He had argued that Uther Pendragon was partially to blame for the path she had taken, as if he had put his hatred for magic and magic users aside she wouldn't have felt excluded and so wouldn't have turned to dark magic. Professor Helling was pleasantly surprised that she had received multiple viewpoints, including her own but she went on to explain that the view Harry had, was controversial. He could see it in the looks he received from some of his classmates, there were whispers that he must be going dark, to side with Morgana, after all everyone knew that 'Merlin was good and everybody who opposed him was evil'.

It went without saying that Harry liked the class immensely and cancelled his plans to self-study history in favour of taking the class. Harry never realized it, but this decision earned Professor Helling a lot of respect amongst the majority of the staff.

For the rest of the week many of the Gryffindors gave him strange looks because of what he said in History of Magic, but he didn't care. He just thought they were fools to think that everything was black and white as most of the time everything is a shade of grey. Although some of his fellow students thought he was going dark, it seemed having a controversial view gave him a 'bad boy' image which some of the female students liked, and he thought it was the reason he'd had gotten a date with the three Gryffindor Chasers aka The Crimson Vixens.

Thinking about the day ahead, he felt a bit excited about his date, he would be taking three hot women out after all. He didn't know what was going to happen but if the opportunity presented itself he was going to fuck one or more of them. He knew he would not need to worry about Hermione because she wanted to go to Hogsmeade by herself anyway to get a few personal things. He was a bit worried about her going off on her own, but they had discussed it and he understood that although he was her Alpha, she needed time by herself on occasion. He knew it wouldn't be often, hell, Hermione had said as much, but once in a while they would need some time for themselves.

_22th of September 1994_

Harry was sitting on the couch in the Gryffindor Common Room feeling really relaxed. Hermione had gone up to her dorm room to clean herself up after he'd emptied his balls into to her twice over a desk in an abandoned classroom before returning with her to the common room. It had been a while since he could just sit and relax on a sofa, what with his training, helping Luna, Neville, or training Hermione and the Maine Coon it was nice to have a break. There were a few younger years huddled in groups talking about classes, homework and him becoming dark scattered around the room. There were however three older students in the room that were making him sort of nervous.

The Crimson Vixens were all huddled together and to many this was an instant cause for alarm considering their history of teasing and flirting with the fairer sex, and if the rumours were true, the same sex too, but Harry wasn't too worried about it. They'd been talking for a while, lazily relaxing on the nearby loveseat, before one of them whispered something and they pulled themselves closer together and started what could only be described as plotting.

That's when Harry started to worry, because as they were talking they all suddenly glanced at him in eerie unison and then looked back at each other before nodding. With his new confidence and skills he thought that he would be prepared for anything, but as the three of them started to saunter over towards him, hips swaying, he wasn't sure he was ready for all three vixens, as he knew what they were like.

As they reached him, giving him no warning, Angelina and Alicia draped themselves over his right and left sides, grasping his wrists and pulling his arms between their breasts, trapping him, on the off chance he did something crazy like try and escape, whilst the slightly younger Katie knelt in-between his legs, her elbows resting on his knees as her fists supported her head under her chin.

"Harrrry!" Angelina whined sexily, her tone was so over-the-top that in any other situation it could be taken as joking, but in his current situation Harry was too overwhelmed to see the difference. "We don't have anything to do this weekend."

"Yeah…" Alicia purred, picking up where she left off flawlessly, "What are we lonely witches to do?"

"Now, girls, I'm sure Harry knows exactly what to do with a few handfuls of witches." She said slyly, giving him a hooded look. "I'm sure you can think of _something_ for us to do. After all, rumour has it he's had his wicked way with quite a few of the girls in Hogwarts already, so I'm sure Harry could find something for us to do…"

There were several seconds of silence, in which Harry stared at all three of them in what the Vixens thought was utter confusion before they burst into fits of giggling. Smirking at what they were trying to do, Harry pulled his hand free from Angelina's grasp, before 'accidently' running the back of his hand over her left breast before reaching down to his right and pulling out a small black book. Flipping though the notes he taken on his Animagus form, he boldly announced, "Well I suppose I could fit you all in on…" He trailed off and started to flip through the book, mumbling loud enough for them to here. "Move that Slytherin girls orgy back a day… push up teaching Susan and Hannah the meaning of balls deep… reschedule the slave play with Luna..." The girls' eyes got wider and wider as he kept reading things off. He eventually snapped the book closed and picked up from where he left off, "The next Hogsmeade visit I could take you all out for a day on the town. Hermione _has _been telling me I should look into being with more women, seeing that I keep tiring her out." Harry finished with a smirk.

"You and Hermione are together?" Katie asked in shock, to which Harry nodded, "When?" She followed this up with a slowly asked, "And was any of that stuff you listed true?"

"Nah, I just wanted to see the looks on your faces," He replied with a grin. "But yes, we've been together for about two weeks now." He said with a happy smile, "We're keeping it under wraps, but we've been having fun…" His smile turned from happy to a lustful dreamy smirk, his eyes staring blankly into the distance as he remembered all the good times he had with Hermione.

The girls stared at him uncomprehendingly at first, but Angelina and Alicia both surprised him by covering his ears before they pulling themselves into another huddle right over his lap. Chucking internally as covering his ears would do them no good, thanks to his Animagus forms his hearing had gotten a lot better, so he heard everything they discussed.

"Okay I know this was a joke but we really don't have anything to do and Harry seems to have gone from cute to stud while we weren't looking. I think we should go." Katie started off.

Angelina tried to speak, but she barely opened her mouth before Alicia cut her off, "Yes Ang, we know your answer. If you were gagging for Harry's wand any harder you'd be dry heaving on the floor." Ignoring Angelina's pout, her lack of refusal being all the information either girl needed, she continued. "The fact is, we've hit a rut, girls, the well of decent men in this school has been tapped dry, and we may have just hit a previously undiscovered pocket of gentlemanly hunk here. We all seem to be in agreement, so I say we take him on a test date and see how he does. If there's anybody in this school I can see dating all three of us, and still managing to make all of us happy, it's Harry."

Angelina tried to speak again, but Katie cut her off this time, "And he seems to be telling the truth about tiring Granger out; it would certainly explain some of the disturbingly happy looks she's been sporting lately and how early she goes to bed."

Angelina, sick of being interrupted, took a deep breath and stage whispered as loud as she could without being overheard by the other people in the room, "COCK!" Seeing the other girls staring at her, she cleared her throat and spoke for the first time. "Thank you for _letting me speak,_ you bitches," She mock glared at them, "Anyway, I call first if we do decide to go that far with him. Aside from that, I'm in full agreement of accepting the date request." She declared.

Alicia and Katie rolled their eyes at their blunt friend's method of silencing them, before nodding and accepting her dibs; they both knew she had a crush on Harry and so, close friends though they were, they would be making sure, if he impressed them enough that is, Angelina got to go first.

Once Angelina and Alicia removed their hands from Harry's ears, Angelina said with a blush, "It seems that our fun to try and embarrass you Harry, backfired. However, seeing that we really _don't_ have anything planned this weekend, we three were wondering if you would mind taking us to Hogsmeade." She asked before continuing, "Maybe if you're a good boy, we'll teach you a few things you could try out on Hermione." She teased, trying to embarrass Harry again but, like before, it didn't work and Harry fired back to devastating effect.

"No, my dear Angelina, if you three girls are good _I'll_ show _you_some things you never would have thought possible." Harry teased back with a smirk, which widened when he saw the Crimson Vixens blush a deep red that a Weasley would be hard-pressed to match. "Well ladies, I bid you good night, I'll see you three at the Entrance Hall about lunchtime on Saturday."With that he left three gob smacked ladies behind him as he went up to his dorm.

But as he was heading that way, he crossed paths with the Weasley Twins, who'd just entered the Gryffindor Tower. Seeing the Crimson Vixens blushing a deep and familiar Weasley Red, all staring at Harry as he walked by them Fred stopped him and asked, "Harry, mate, what happened…"

"… to the girls over there?" George finished, as he pointed over to the Crimson Vixens.

"Oh nothing much," Harry replied, his smirk still in place. "They asked me if all four of us could go out on a date _together_and I said yes - I'm not fool to turn down that kind of deal, three hot girls wanting to date me at the same time. I would be brain dead to say no. I left them with a bit of teasing, promising to tutor them in some _special skills_ of mine if they were good." Leaving both thoroughly stunned and speechless twins, he strolled up the male dorm stairs and entered his room.

Harry entered the dorm to find Ron and Neville already there, with no signs of Dean or Seamus. Both of his dorm mates were awake. Neville was tending to one of his plants he'd gotten enough confidence to start growing near his bed, while Ron didn't seem to be doing anything, just sitting hunched over against the wall his bed was pushed against, staring blankly at it.

Harry nodded to Neville and sat on his bed. He held up a single hand with all five fingers slowly counted down, pulling each finger into his palm as he counted down the seconds, a grin building on his face. The very instant the last finger lowered and he was holding up a fist the Weasley Twins came barging in the room. They stumbled over each other because they were going too fast and ended up in a large pile of limbs at Harry's feet.

The twins untangled themselves quickly and started bowing at his feet. "Teach us, oh great one!" they both cried in unison. This was enough to snap Ron out of his dead eyed trance, and pique the interest of Neville enough to pull him away from pruning one of his more difficult plants. "What are they worshipping you for now?" Neville asked, amused. The twins seemed to pull something like this at least once a month for something brilliant Harry accidentally mentioned or thought up offhandedly that their minds warped into prank ideas, so it wasn't as shocking a sight as two boys praising another should probably be.

"I scored a date with the Chasers." Harry said, even more amused than Neville.

"Which one?" Neville inquired, but the only reply he gained was the twins' proclamation of Harry being a god amongst men getting louder and Harry's grin stretching wider. "No… no way!" The Longbottom breathed, "All three of them?"

"WHAT?!" Ron finally got the hint, only after Neville had said it, and his face coloured with naked envy and jealousy instantly. "How the hell did you do that, Potter!" He demanded, "There's no way the Crimson Vixens would date someone like you."

"Well, not being a prat like you constantly helps." Harry replied with a cruel smile. He'd been meaning to really break all ties with Ron beyond repair and this seemed to be what would do it.

"So I should start being a smug prick, like you?" Ron fired back, sitting straight up now, on the edge of his bed as he glared at Harry.

"I might be smug at times, Ron, but that's because I've got skill, and I'm no prick, that's your deal," Harry replied, with shrug, his smirk still in place, he added, "I just acted like myself and used my natural charm, that's what got them to ask _me_ to date them, I did none of the work. It might sound arrogant, but with my new looks and finally being myself, I could get any woman I want." With a lustful smile, he said the one thing that would make Ron react the way he wanted. "I bet I could even get Ginny. In fact, with her hang-up about me being the Boy-Who-Lived it would be easy to get her to do whatever I wanted. I could probably even go all the way with her, and then some, I bet she'd be begging me to be made into my Pet once I'm done with her."

That did it, the moment Harry said that Ron crossed the distance between them and tried to punch him, seemingly forgetting that he had a wand. Harry was ready, though, the moment Ron threw his first punch, Harry stepped to one side and caught Ron's arm. Then he kicked the back of Ron's right knee, knocking the impulsive redhead onto his knees before finally placing his wand under Ron's neck. The twins were about to do something to help their foolish brother, seeing that Harry was clearly toying with him, but one look from Harry stopped them in their tracks. With a sneer that reminded everyone in the room of Snape, Harry said, "Listen, Ron, I've had enough of your shite and the way you've been acting, I know that you're only friends with Dean or Seamus to try and make me jealous so that I would take you back as a friend. That's not going to happen; especially after all you did in making people think I'm some sort of Dark Lord in training. So I'm telling you here and now, you'll stop spreading lies about me, and trying to make me out to be some Dark Lord. If you don't, well you have heard what happened to McQuillen and his friends?" Harry asked darkly, to which Ron nodded,"For once the rumours are true; I did that to them because they were going to hurt Luna."

"Oh please, like you could do that to McQuillen and his friends, I don't think so," Ron said in disbelief, "And so what if they were trying something with Looney?! She probably deserved -"

That's as far Ron got before Harry kneed Ron in the spine and hissed darkly, "Ron, it WAS me who did it to them, and I'll do the same to you if you ever cross me again, more so if you call Luna Loony again or say that it was okay for her to be hurt. No matter how much we might hate it, we share a house together for a few more years, so we have to deal with each other until then. So I'm going to say this flat out; we stay out of each other's hair until then and we'll be fine. However, should you cross me or insult Luna like that again, or anyone close to me, and I'll make what I did to McQuillen and his friends look like child's play." Seeing Harry's dark look, a shiver went down the spines of the other boys, including Ron. "Now if you'll all excuse me, I'm going to bed, as I've got a date to prepare for, so goodnight." And with that Harry got ready for bed whilst the others looked at him in shock. They kept doing so even after Harry got into bed, closed the curtains and went to sleep.

_24th of September 1994_

That was two days ago, since then although life in their dorm room was a bit tense, Ron had left him alone and stopped spreading more rumours about him. The redhead was going out of his way to avoid Harry; even turning fully around in the halls if he came across him. Harry assumed the strong reaction was due to fear and would die down as Ron ignored his very presence as hard as possible for a while.

So here he was, after having breakfast and getting ready, he walked into the Entrance Hall where he was scheduled to meet his dates only to be stunned by what he saw.

Hip-hugger jeans seemed to be the standard uniform now and all three girls wore them to devastating effect, if the amount of staring boys around the room were anything to go by. While all three girls had large bust sizes, C to D cups if he judged correctly, they all showed them off differently. Katie took the simplest approach; a black Weird Sisters T-shirt that would look more at home on a first year due to its size. Alicia took it one step further, her dark grey camisole showing off her shoulders and a bit of her toned belly. Angelina was even more daring; her burnt orange tube top ended just above her ribs and showed a decent amount of cleavage. She was also wearing arm warmers that covered her arms from wrist to elbow, probably with a Warming Charm cast on them to keep her from getting too cold. He would guess the other girls had Warming Charms cast on their clothes as well. It wasn't overly cold yet, but it would get chilly otherwise dressed as they were.

As Harry walked up to the trio, he said with a lustful smile, "I now know why they call you the Vixens; very beautiful and sexy. Any man would be lucky to be with you."

"You're a real charmer, Harry," Angelina replied, pleased her outfit had done its job. "You don't look to bad either. I'm amazed that more of the ladies here aren't trying to get into your trousers."

"I think they would, but people like Ron have been spreading rumours about me," Harry explained with a hint of annoyance, "So they think twice in asking me; thinking I'll try and force myself - unless that's what they want from me - on them or something ridiculous like that. Although I think I dealt with the problem." He finished with a pleased look.

"We've heard." Alicia commented with a smile, "We're glad that you dealt with Ron, he was getting too big for his boots. Been like that since first year, thinking that because he was your friend he could do whatever he wanted."

"Yeah," Katie said darkly, "He's the reason why people didn't come near you, Ron was driving them away; saying horrible things about them, telling people you hated them and stuff when you weren't around and claiming he was speaking for you. In fact, until you became hot and decided to ditch him he was the reason why, for me at least, more girls didn't try to make a move on you."

"Is that so?" Harry asked darkly, sending a glance at Ron. He'd been on the fence about Ginny, from what he'd heard from the twins she was the kind of girl he'd like, but from what he'd seen of her she was just another fan girl. She would need to be broken in, which might take some work, but this titbit of information was the final nail in Ron's coffin and he felt it would be worth the effort. Ginny would be his pet, and he'd be sure to flaunt this fact in front of Ron when she was properly trained. "Well it seems that I did the right thing to cut ties with the absolute ass, especially now that I can go out with hotties like you three. So what would you three like to do today? Anything goes except lunch, as I've booked a private booth for the four us at The Three Broomsticks."

The girls eyes lit up at the free pass he'd foolishly given them and the Crimson Vixens wore identical smirks as they pulled Harry off to Hogsmeade for a day of fun.

The day was a pleasant blur for Harry, since he'd never been to Hogsmeade before, well not without him hiding under his cloak and that wasn't particularly fun, so the girls were more than happy to drag him into each store and get him to sample the products within. He asked their opinions on what they liked and got them whatever their favourite things were, which seemed to be mostly candy.

Lunch was an interesting affair. Intrue girl fashion all three girls excused themselves to the restroom at the same time and he was left alone for a little while. Since lunch had already been eaten, he started talking to the inn owner, Madam Rosmerta. Surprisingly the conversation rapidly turned into flat out flirting and both parties came out of it flushed and wearing smiles. The older woman was even having thoughts that would be considered indecent by most, something she thought she'd grown immune to over her long career of serving horny teenage boys making passes at her. Harry reminded her of his father and his friends. They had done the same thing but hadn't gotten as far. But with Harry's new looks and confidence, she wasn't sure if she would say no if he asked her for some private time.

The Vixens returned a short while later, with Harry still talking to Madam Rosmerta. They were surprised that they felt jealous at this, seeing that they knew he was with Hermione and weren't bothered by it, so they surprised him by each greeting him with a kiss on the cheek. After a bit more talking they left The Three Broomsticks and spent an hour more in the village exploring the place together. Harry also showed them the Shrieking Shack, telling them the truth about it, before they went back to Hogwarts.

As the four of them were heading back to the Gryffindor Tower, Harry pulled them into the same third floor corridor Fluffy had been in. Smirking Harry said, "Well I did say that if you were good girls, I'd show you something that you wouldn't think was possible. Sadly I haven't got the time, seeing that I've got some homework to finish, however…" With that Harry closed in to Katie and, to her shock, kissed her. The kiss was full of passion and desire. As they kissed Harry reached down and grabbed her bum with both hands, lifting her up and groping her heartily, which caused her to wrap her legs around him. When breath came an issue, they broke apart and Harry put the shocked girl onto the floor, breathing heavily.

Angelina and Alicia followed before they knew what was happening. The kiss with Alicia was gentler then Katie, but contained just as much enthusiasm. By the time he moved to Angelina she was visibly exited, leaping onto him and slamming her lips into his eagerly. Their kiss quickly crossed into snogging territory as years of pent up lust and desire made themselves known. By the time the two breathless teens pull apart a thick trail of saliva connected their mouths, the other two watching the scene wide-eyed, rubbing their thighs together.

Regrettably, Harry had to bid them goodbye and promised to see them later, but as he was about to leave, he turned back and said, "Oh and Angelina, I wouldn't mind taking you first before the other two, if you decide to take it a step further and become a friend with benefits, but I wouldn't be against having a foursome with you three in the slightest if you all wanted to go at the same time." He announced, leaving three shocked witches as he left to do his homework.

It was a few moments later that the three witches all huddled together, more because they all wanted to feel somebody else's touch on them at the moment than to hide what they were saying from anybody else. "I'm going to fuck the green out of his eyes or die trying." Angelina promised breathlessly, still glassy-eyed from the snog, and shocked that'd he had somehow heard what she said earlier. "We've experimented together before a few times and I for one enjoyed it, so I'm all for us taking him together."

"I assumed it was an unspoken agreement that a foursome would be an option if we found the right guy that interested all three of us instead of fighting over him." Katie said, internally regretting not snogging Harry as well as she wiped the drool off her dazed friend's chin. She was taken off guard by Harry's bold move, a small part of her couldn't help but be surprised he would kiss her specifically,as she would be lying if she wasn't a little self-conscious about her looks; being such close friends with two gorgeous and exotic girls made her feel a little plain at the best of times. He'd made it clear he wanted all of them, though, and she herself was very interested in having another taste of him.

"I was under the same impression. It's agreed, then," Alicia said firmly, her voice full of resolve and anticipation in equal measures. Although shocked, she liked what happened and didn't care that Harry was with somebody else. He was more than willing to touch them, and that was all she needed to know. That he seemed truthful when he said Hermione had given him permission was just a bonus. "Next Hogsmeade weekend we'll drag Harry down to the team showers with us. I know I've always had fantasies of shagging there. Any complaints about this plan?" The other two shook their heads in unison, and the motion was carried. "Now let's get back to our room, Ang looks like she orgasmed from that kiss and I think she needs some new panties." She joked, only to blush, her eyes widening as Angelina looked away and bit her lip, too embarrassed to reply.

"This is going to be a long week…" Katie sighed, saying exactly what Alicia was thinking.

_TO BE CONTINUED!_


	19. Chapter 19

'_Thoughts'_

_Warnings:_ Underage Sex, Foursome, Dom/sub, Male Dom, Bestiality sort of.

_Chapter Nineteen!_

_28th of September 1994_

It'd been four days since Harry's date with the Crimson Vixens, and there were already rumours flying around about what had happened. Naturally, one of the first to spring up was that they had a foursome when they got back, followed shortly by a rumour that they had a fivesome with Madam Rosmerta. Harry made sure to tease the Chasers by telling them that he'd wished that it had happened, and then the next day, after having to put up with their teasing all day, he DID have a foursome with Medusa, Luna and Hermione, allowing him to blow off some steam and get the image of the Crimson Vixens out of his mind. Over the next few days the rumour mill died down and he got closer to the three girls. They might never become his Mates like Hermione, but they were definitely shaping up to become good friends, and hopefully in the near future there would be benefits added to that friendship. They'd already hugged and kissed him copiously since their date, even after Harry made it clear he was only interested in going as far as friends with benefits. Harry was surprised when _they_ made it clear that as long as they had a go with him, they didn't care, and weren't going to lose interest any time soon. As time passed it became clear that Angelina was the leader and driving force, the Alpha Female, behind the group, the other two normally went along with what she said and did what she wanted, it was rare they did anything together without her say-so. Harry knew that they would be in for a shock if Angelina decided that she and her friends should try and control him, they would quickly discover that he was the Alpha, and that whilst he might take suggestions from those around him, _no one_ would control him.

It was currently Wednesday night and he was serving another detention with Professor McGonagall, or Minerva, as she'd asked him to call her in private. The last few weeks he'd gotten along with his Head of House very well and learnt many mundane and interesting things from her. McGonagall had asked him to use their first names because of the new closeness they shared and privately thought that he was mature enough, and liked him enough not to want to treat him as a student all the time. He'd come to the detention feeling a bit dejected, realizing that it would be less than a week before they ended. Tonighthe was learning how to Vanish things. Despite being a simple concept, erasing an object from existence, the spell was surprisingly hard. If you tried a brute force approach by overpowering the spell, you ended up Vanishing everything within the radius of a few feet of the object you wanted to get rid of, whereas if you underpowered the spell only parts of the object disappeared.

Focusing, he waved his wand in the way Minerva had shown him, and cast the spell yet again. He couldn't help but let out a small cheer as he saw the old trainer she'd Conjured for him was gone without any damage to the table and the disturbing grinding noise that tended to be created when the Vanishing process didn't go smoothly.

Minerva looked up from grading papers and smiled. "Well done, Harry." She checked the rune powered clock on the wall and noticed what time it was. "Looks like you're done for the evening."

Harry glanced at the clock as well before he started putting his things away, "Minerva, I had a couple of questions?" He asked, and, seeing her nod, continued, "The first is, would it be okay if I started a few friendly games of Quidditch? I know many people would like it, and it would be something to do whilst we wait for the tournament to begin."

"I'm not sure if it'll be possible," Minerva said with a sigh, "Most of mine and the other professors' time will be spent dealing with this tournament."

"No offence, Minerva, but what do the professors do when a normal game is on?" Harry asked, "As far as I know, apart from Madam Hooch, who referees the game, most of the work is done by the students. So I was thinking that we could have a few games every few weekends. We could add the other schools when they arrive, as it would be good for relations and let the people who aren't competing in the tournament would get to know each other. It might also help gloss over the problems Hogwarts is still having with the staff changes…"

Nodding, acknowledging his point, Minerva began to think things though. She couldn't let the younger students fly without supervision, but if she could gather up some seventh years and get some volunteers keep an eye on things - "I'll talk to Madam Hooch about it, but I warn you now that there'll be a few weeks that you can't play… I won't say what the tasks are as it would spoil the surprise but two of them will be played on the pitch and both will need time to set them up." She didn't address his other point, but it was one of the driving factors in her decision. It was a main concern of hers that the other schools would look down on them because they were still in a state of staffing anarchy.

Harry nodded before voicing the dejection he was feeling about his detentions ending, "Okay, one other thing, Minerva, I was wondering if, after the detentions end, would it be okay if we continue these lessons, I've come to enjoy them, the time I'm spending with you and what I'm learning."

Smiling at Harry's words she replied, "I was going to ask you about that myself when the detentions ended, so, yes, we can continue these lessons. Teaching one-on-one is so different and I've grown to enjoy it." While this was true, it wasn't the only reason but she couldn't exactly tell him she wanted to continue because being around as he made her feel good, so she settled for the incomplete response she gave.

"Thank you, Minerva," Harry said with a smile, "I'll see you tomorrow, and thanks for the lessons." He said, making his way towards the door.

"Harry, wait," Minerva said suddenly, looking hesitant. "Be careful in your Defence class tomorrow, Moody will be casting the Imperius Curse on every student one-by-one, to see if they can fight it off so that he will know who to watch out for in the future." She warned him, not looking happy about it at all.

Harry shared her sentiment, "That's insane, and surely illegal! Whose idea was it?" He exclaimed.

Minerva sighed, "It was Professor Moody's actually, he went to Albus about it. Although I wouldn't want him to cast it on the younger students, I'm more than willing to allow him to cast the Imperius Curse on the seventh years. They need to know about it. He also is going to teach you all to fight it off. It is ridiculous. I can't see a fourth year having the ability to fight it off, although that certainly doesn't mean they might not be able to in the future but he thinks knowing who can, could help him discover if anyone is lying when, or should I say if, in the future they do something illegal. The Ministry agrees with his reasoning apparently, and Albus was able to get a waiver from the Ministry of Magic to allow Moody to cast the spell on the fourth to seventh years, so they know what it was like and to teach them how to fight it. So, sadly, it is completely legal.

"I have no idea what's wrong with him recently," Minerva sighed, "the Moody I knew, may have been a paranoid bastard at the best of times but he would never cast an Unforgivable on a student, even if he was ordered to do so. I'm telling you so you can prepare yourself for this, I'm not sure if you're uncomfortable around the Killing Curse but I do know Neville Longbottom has an extreme aversion to seeing or even talking about the Cruciatus Curse, so please tell him what I've told you and please make sure you make it completely clear to him that he will not be docked points or get any detentions for bowing out of that class, if he so desires."

"Thanks for warning me, Minerva." Harry said. The reasons to be weary around the paranoid bastard were piling ever higher with every fact he learned about the new professor, "I'll warn Neville about the class first thing." He said before leaving the classroom.

As he walked back to the Gryffindor Tower he thought more about Mad-Eye Moody. There was just something off about him, he wasn't sure if 'off' was the right word but it was the only word he could think to use. Although the few people who knew him told Harry that he put out that kind of aura to everyone, it was still something that stood out to Harry. He couldn't put his finger on why he felt 'wrong', he knew it had something to do with the way he acted, he didn't seem concerned that no one had ever been arrested for attacking him and his home. For someone as paranoid as he was reported to be, he didn't seem to be pushing for anything to happen, he hadn't read about an investigation in the paper or even that the Aurors were looking into it. The other thing he found odd was how he treated Neville after seeing the Cruciatus Curse, all the people who knew him said that he wouldn't have ever done such a thing. Maybe he was finally going mad or something, but no matter what, Harry decided he'd be careful, and would make sure to get his girls to be careful around him as well.

_o0OoO0o_

Harry was lost in his thoughts as he walked back to the Gryffindor Tower, so much so that he was unaware of his surroundings, so he didn't notice three people walking towards him until he bumped into them, "I'm sorry, I was lost in -" He tried to say, but was as far as he got as when he looked up and saw the three people he knocked into were the Crimson Vixens.

"Hi there, girls. Sorry about that, I had a few things on my mind." It was then, as he looked round, that he saw he was on the seventh floor already.

"No worries, Harry." Angelina said, "In fact, it was partly our fault, we shouldn't have just stood here and allowed you to walk into us even if we were waiting for you."

"What can I do for you three?" Harry asked with growing anticipation.

_Lemon Begins! (Skip if you don't want to read or under eighteen!)_

In answer Angelina kissed Harry on the lips and then with the help of the other two hustled him into an empty classroom.

Resuming the kiss, Angelina kept Harry occupied as Alicia and Katie began to remove his clothes, pulling off first his robe, then trousers and t-shirt leaving him standing in just his boxers. Pulling away from the kiss, Angelina and the other girls shed their robes, revealing they were naked underneath, before they knelt down in front of him.

"Merlin, Harry you're hung like a horse, I don't think I've seen someone with such a big cock before." Angelina breathed lustfully, awe in her tone, as she pulled down his boxers and saw his six inch semi-flaccid member. The other two girls could only nod in agreement as Angelina started to jerk him off; licking her lips as with each pump of her hand he got larger and thicker. Leaning forward she kissed the tip of his member before engulfing the head of his prick in her mouth, running her tongue along his glans. Dropping to their knees either side of Angelina, Alicia and Katie started to suck and lick his balls and up the sides of his shaft.

"Fuck, girls!" Harry groaned out, his head rolling back, as his cock and balls were steadily covered in saliva. He could feel Katie's mouth around one of his balls as Alicia sucked and licked on the shaft of his cock while Angelina took more and more of his prick into her mouth.

That's it!" He groaned, feeling Angelina swallow around him. His hand came down onto her head and gripped her hair as he fucked his cock in and out of her mouth a few times, before seeing her eyes go wide, he allowed her to pull away. As his dick popped free from her mouth Alicia grabbed it gently and then proceeded to try and rub her nose into his pubes as well.

After a few minutes of his dick being passed from mouth to mouth as all three girls deep throated him he was getting close to cumming, he could feel the tell-tale burning sensation in his balls. Gripping Alicia and Katie's hair he pulled them in line with Angelina before growling, "Jerk me off!"

Katie's furious pumping caused him to reach his peak and he grunted loudly, his head lolling back as he started to spray his seed out, big strings of white gooey mess flew though the air, first over Katie's face and chest before she changed her aim to Angelina, and then finally Alicia.

"Damn, look at the mess you made," Angelina said with a sultry smile as she licked a string of cum off the back of her hand, "No worries, though, we girls can clean this up easily enough." His cock twitched as all three girls leaned closer together over his prick and start to kiss each other, rubbing his cum into each other's cheeks with their faces and bodies before pulling back and started to lick each other clean.

"Well that just won't do…" Alicia said as they turned their attention back to him and noticed his cock glistening, before leaning forward and cleaning the white liquid from his cock.

Frowning internally as his Kneazle abilities kicked in as he made eye contact with Alicia, he saw a few things, images that bothered him. He glanced at the other two to conform his suspicions. Going through their thoughts as Angelina started to jerk him off, trying to get him fully hard, he could see memories of them discussing how they were going to control men, instead of them being controlled. He also saw images of them talking together about how they wanted to get a strong wizard under their control so that they could have a better life and then more recently of how they were going to ensure that he would become their strong wizard, able to protect them but at the same time ensuring they controlled him enough to be able to do what they wanted.

Harry made his decision. He needed to make it clear to the girls that he was in control. Sure for the blowjobs he didn't mind the ladies being in charge of, and was frankly glad for it because he wouldn't have pushed to go this far so soon. But seeing what they planned when having sex with him and who was going to be the dominant partner, well that wasn't going to happen. Hell, his dragon instincts, that had been growing stronger with every passing day he'd spent mastering his form, had a problem with being subservient when just receiving a blowjob, being submissive when having sex would have driven them mad.

Knowing the girls' plan and how they normally operated he pulled away from Angelina, shocking her, as he switched to Katie. He felt her tense up as she realized that Angelina wouldn't be breaking him in for them, before she had her turn, showing him who was in charge. But as the kiss deepened, lust took over and she quickly responded to his kisses and touches.

He felt the other two girls press their bodies to his back and sides, kissing his neck and chest, trying to regain control that he took from them. But he ignored them and concentrated on Katie. His hand dipped to her pussy and he could feel the hot, wet heat radiating from it as he ran his finger along her lips. He pushed one finger in and out of her, as she ground her crotch against the palm, before be sunk to his knees, hearing her moan in disappointment as he removed his finger from her, before placing a hand on either hips and running his tongue up her slit. She tasted tangy but not unpleasant, so taking a firmer hold on her hips to lessen her thrusting; he drove his face into her crotch, plunging his tongue deeper and deeper into her pussy as he ate her out. "Merlin yes, Harry!" Katie moaned as he ate her out, "Faster, Harry!Oh Harry!" She cried out as he nibbled and licked on her clit whilst working a finger, then two, quickly in and out of her. "Oh Merlin! On Yes! Oh Harryyyy!" She shouted out, overwhelmed by the waves of pleasure that flowed from her pussy as she covered his face in her juices.

Smelling the juices on his face caused his member throb with desire and as her shivering stopped he pulled her down, laying her on the floor. Crawling up her body he trapped her legs inside his own before leaning down to kiss her, allowing her to taste herself. He rubbed his dick up and down her pussy slit, covering the head in her cum as she lifted her hands to his bum and tried to pull his cock into her. Wanting to show her she wasn't in control he took a hold of both her wrists with his right hand and raised them above her head whilst he squeezed one and then the other breast with his free hand.

He started running his cock head up and down her slit again, rubbing it along her clit, teasing her with its angry purple head. Thrusting up at Harry only to moan in disappointment as he withdrew from her Katie whined, "Please Harry, I need it, I need your big fat cock in my tight little pussy," into his ear, desperate to get him inside her. "Oh Harryyyy!" She breathed out as he finally lined up his prick and sunk down into her incredibly tight, wet channel.

Grunting as he started to thrust into her, he pushed his cock deeper and deeper with each thrust, mauling her breasts with his hand. "Shit!" He spat out in frustration at not being able to bury himself fully inside her, pulling his dick free with a wet splat and sitting back on his heels, "Harry, what-" Katie started in alarm and disappointment at his missing prick before Harry quietened her with a look. Picking up her feet he lifted her legs, placing one either side of his head before rolling her backwards, bending her legs at the knees so her feet ended up on the floor next her ears, her pussy in the air. Rubbing his dick along her arse crack he lifted his hips until the angry purple head to his cock brushed against her pussy lips. Feeling them part and the hot wetness on his glanshe jerked his hips and buried himself balls deep in one hard thrust.

"Oh Merlin! Harry!" Katie cried out as she orgasmed around his invading cock. She could feel his heavy balls on her upturned bum as he trust shallowly into her, allowing her to ride out her orgasm. Smiling as she finished twitching around him, "Now isn't that better?" He said before raising his hips until only her pussy lips were all but sucking on the head of his prick, trying to get it back inside, and then slammed them back down.

"Oh Merlin, yes, Harry, harder Harry! Fuck your big dick into me!" Katie moaned out as he pounded into her, his large balls slapping loudly against her bum. He felt her hands clawing at his back as he thrust his dick home once more, ramming his ten inches into her again and again.

"You're a fucking hot bitch!" Harry growled at her as he watched her big tits as they bounced from side to side. Feeling his orgasm approaching and wanting to maximiseher pleasure he swapped to using short, sharp thrusts that shook her whole body.

"Ohhhmmm!" Katie cried out as she once again came, forcing him over the edge. Grunting, he rammed his dick home, spraying his seed deeply into her tight hot hole. He felt her hands on his bum pulling him tightly against her crotch, her pussy pulsing rhythmically as he pumped more and more of his seed into the willing bitch's womb. Spent, Harry rolled of a breathless Katie, who was sporting a wide smile, as her battered twitching pussy started to leak copious amounts of his spunk.

Looking over at the other two girls, who seemed surprised that he wasn't breathless, he started to sit up only to have Angelina pushed him back down. "Seeing that you have enough energy, I think you can go another round before resting, don't you?" She said, her intention of mounting him clear.

Patting Angelina's cheek, smirking Harry said, "Yeah, you're right, but I plan to do you last." Then before Angelina could do anything, he rolled over to where Alicia was and pulled her down into a passionate kiss.

Shocked and miffed at once again being spurned in favour of one of her friends, she'd hoped even though Harry clearly wasn't tired he wouldn't take much notice of what was going on, so she could regain the control she'd planned to have from the start, but all she could do was sit there and watch as he kissed Alicia. Clearly, whatever happened to Harry during the summer made him harder to control and unlike a normal man, whom she and her friends could, and did, make submit, he wasn't going to.

Alicia couldn't help but smile internally as she saw that yet again Angelina didn't get her own way. Don't get her wrong, she liked how Angelina could get boys and men do what they, the Vixens, wanted. But it made her bigheaded at times, and she always went first with the blokes they got. It was about time someone showed her she couldn't always get her own way, and in turn help her become a better leader for them.

Turning her mind back to the matter at hand, she rubbed herself down Harry's sweat slicked body until she was face to face with his cock. Seeing his semi-hard state she gently started to fondle his balls licking up and down his shaft. After getting a good taste of Katie's and his combined juices she engulfed the head of his prick in her mouth, sucking on it as she started to bob her head up and down. She heard Harry moan as he placed a hand on her head, entangling his fingers in her hair, controlling her motion, as she started humming and spinning her tongue around his cock head, paying special attention to the underside.

Rolling onto her front and crawling over next to Harry, Katie could see Alicia's head bobbing up and down over Harry dick. She was taking more and more into her mouth and throat before pausing with just the head in her mouth as she gave it a tongue bath, drinking down the pre-cum he was leaking. Turning as she felt Harry's gaze on her she felt a blush spread across her cheeks at the sheer desire in his darkened green eyes. She lunged forward, her breasts and nipples dragging across his chest before she reached her target and began kissing him.

Feeling Katie laying against his side he pulled back from her kiss and slapping her bum, growled out, "Spread your legs." and then reached down with one hand and pushed two fingers into her pussy. Moaning her pleasure into his neck he felt Katie start to hump back against his hand, pressing her breasts harder into his side.

As Katie shuddered in orgasm next to him his balls started to feel tight and he knew it wouldn't be long before he blew his load. So, using the hand in Alicia hair, he began pushingher mouth up and down his cock, fucking her head. His self-control snapping quickly, he forced Alicia's mouth all the way down to the base of his prick and groaned out his release into her throat.

"Mmmm." Alicia moaned out her orgasm around Harry's cock as the first ropey string of his cum hit the back of her throat. She desperately swallowed pulse after pulse as his hand kept her head pushed tightly into his crotch. She couldn't believe how much she enjoyed being face fucked, being forced to service a man, how she'd orgasmed just from the feel of his spunk hitting the back of her throat. It was a new experience for her, as normally it was her and her friends who used the blokes for their own pleasure, but here she was, being used orally and she liked it, liked it a lot.

As she swallowed the last of Harry's sperm he released his grip on her hair and she raised her head. Looking up as she licked her lips she could see Katie wrapped around his side, moaning in pleasure as Harry kissed and fingered her. She snorted; it was obvious that their plans to use Harry for as long as they were interested in him wasn't going to work, it was clear to her and presumably Katie that he was in control of what was going on and that wasn't going to change anytime soon. Not that she minded, hell as long as she got what Katie had, he could use her as much as he liked. He was, after all very handsome, powerful, and as they'd said a while ago, hung like a horse, and if they played their cards right and didn't do anything foolish, he'd probably be a great ally.

Crawling up his body Alicia started to kiss his neck and chest before feeling his fingers start to rub up and down her slit, driving into her pussy with no hesitation. She moaned in pleasure as Harry's lips captured her own as she started to slowly jack him back to full hardness. She couldn't believe that he had yet to go soft, he'd come three times and by the feel of it he wasn't anywhere near stopping soon. Hearing Katie orgasm on Harry's other hand, she felt him roll towards her, pushing her on to her back. She spread her legs allowing him to settle between them as he started to knead and suckle on her breasts.

Running his cock up and down her pussy lips he teased her clit as he continued to suck and maul her breasts. After twenty seconds of attempting to get Harry to thrust into her Alicia whined, "Please, Harry, put it in." Looking over his shoulder as he felt Katie start to suck in his balls he turned back to Alicia and asked, "Put what in?" as he rubbed the head of his prick against her clit once more.

Looking away with a blush, Harry heard Alicia whisper, "Please, Harry, put your big fat dick into my pussy." Not satisfied with the answer he turned her head so she was facing him and said, "Sorry, I didn't hear that." Alicia looked into his eyes with some disbelief, what she'd said had been totally audible. She knew what this was about, power, who was in control. Making up her mind she gave Harry what he wanted and looking in his eyes and spreading her legs as wide as possible she said, "Fuck my pussy, make it yours, cum in me, fill my womb with your seed."

Leaning down so his mouth was by her ear he whispered, "That's a good girl, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Before kissing her as he started to sink his cock into her drenched pussy. Building up a slow rhythm he pushed more and more of his cock into her until he felt his balls slapping against her bum. Pausing he looked over his shoulder at Katie and said, "Why don't you come and sit on her face." Before going back to thrusting into Alicia.

As Katie's pussy muffled Alicia's moans of pleasure the tempo of his thrusting increased until all he could hear was the slap, slap, slap of his balls on Alicia's arse, interrupted only by the moans and groans of Katie's orgasms as Alicia cleared the remains of his seed from her pussy. Changing tempo each time he felt Alicia's orgasm approach he kept her on edge, building her higher and higher, until again he felt the telltale signs of his own orgasm approach. Swapping to short, hard thrusts he allowed Alicia to cum. With her pussy trying to coax the sperm out of his dick he was more than happy to bury himself self as deeply as possible inside her, which he did with a grunt, vigorously spraying his seed deep into her pussy and womb.

_Lemon Ends! (Read from here if you skipped the lemon!)_

Harry rolled off a breathless Alicia once his balls were done pumping his cum into her. Alicia was sporting a wide grin, rubbing her stomach that bulged with Harry sperm. She was glad that they had decided to take Contraceptive Potions, even if it had of been at the last second, as with the amount of spunk she and Katie had taken so far pregnancy would have been assured.

Covered in sweat and juices Harry slowed his breathing, recovering quickly. Looking at both the girls his dick started to harden again. He smiled at the shocked looks he was receiving, _'Please,'_ Thought an amused Harry, _'With the amount of sex I've been getting lately, I can go a few more rounds before I reach the level of exhaustion they're at. Although I'm amazed that they became such submissive bitches so quickly. They're known for being controlling… they mustn't have met anyone like me before.'_

Angelina couldn't believe how the night had turned around so badly for her and her friends. Their original plan to use their bodies to get Harry under their control was now ruined. She'd thought that like other men who were normally hard to control, with the three of them it would be easy to control Harry. She couldn't have been more wrong; he'd repeatedly brushed off her attempts to take charge, and took control of them instead. Even worse, from the looks of it, her friends had thrown their lot in with him.

Her plan seemed all so perfect and foolproof, seduce Harry and then because he was Lord Potter, and if the rumours where true, Lord Black, two of them could marry him, leaving the other to be a consort. Sure, it wasn't perfect, seeing that they had to take Hermione away from Harry, she was the most competition after all, but it was the best they could do in a bad least this way, they would get to marry a powerful, wealthy wizard, whom they all liked. They would get the protection of being married to a Lord, so there'd be no chance of being turned into a plaything or 'Pet' by some unscrupulous wizard, or being forced into some loveless marriage. And best of all, they would be in control of said Lord, and able to get things they wouldn't normally be able to.

But now? Everything was ruined, he was fucking her friends into submission and there was nothing she could do about it. She needed to think about how to regain control of the situation, they needed to come out on top, otherwise they could just become notches on his bed, to be used when he wanted them. They needed to be more that just fuck buddies, otherwise there was no guarantee he would protect them. Why would he need to protect some mere fuck buddy? She knew other men wouldn't. None of this made any sense, he shouldn't have the kind of experience he had, hell at the end of last term she didn't think he'd even kissed anyone but he'd come back to Hogwarts and had turned the tables so easily on them. Even her back-up plan of getting one of themselves pregnant seemed like a pipe dream at this point. She hadn't taken the potion with the others, but had instead cast the spell on herself, which was just as effective but could be cancelled at any time, just in case she wanted to do the deed herself.

Lost in her thoughts and listening to her friends' moans of pleasure, one hand started to subconsciously play with her own breasts and nipples as the other moved to fingering her pussy.

Sitting up Harry looked over at Angelina, she looked deep in thought as she masturbated. Standing, he walked over to her and pondered what to do with her, surprised that his presence hadn't jogged her out of her thoughts. She was the leader of the Vixens and had been the main thrust behind the planning and strategy, he could understand her reasoning; break him in and all three of them would get a better life. But just because he understood the reasoning didn't mean he would let them get away with it. Her friends had already submitted to him, she'd need to be broken of the desire to control him, shown who was going to be in control of their relationship. He knew this wasn't the most human way of thinking but as he came closer to mastering his dragon form, the more of its instincts he got.

He'd come to the decision that the dragon must be his original form and the others coming about due to his magical power, seeing that he didn't feel their instincts or desires as strongly as his dragon form. Not that it bothered him that much, it had made him the person he was now; a person he liked being.

Both Harry and his dragon instincts agreed that as the leader, she had to be shown that not only couldn't she control him, but he needed to enforce that he was the Alpha and the one in charge. He didn't think he wanted them as Mates or Pets as they weren't particularly powerful or special. Followers, on the other hand, who he fucked from time to time, yes, and if they got pregnant then so be it. He didn't feel about them like he felt about Hermione. She was going to have his children sooner rather than later, he'd decided resolutely. Hell, the mere thought of knocking her up, seeing her belly swell with his child made his balls ache and dick throb for release. But first things first, getting Angelina out of whatever world she was in.

Forcibly, Harry grabbed her neck and pinned her to the wall, snapping her out of her inner thoughts in the process. Once Angelina realized what was going on she started to say, "Let go of me, Potter, what do you think you're doing to -"

"Be quiet, bitch," Harry snapped at her, "I'm just doing what you were planning to do to me and I think I'm doing very well with that, don't you." Harry said with a smirk as he looked down to where a breathless Katie and Alicia were kneeling in either side of him, sucking and licking on his balls and dick, they knew that HE was their new leader. "You tried and gain some control over me, yes I understand why you would did it, I've learnt enough about the Wizarding World over the last few months. It's better to be in control of a man instead of being controlled by a man, but the problem is that I just got free of someone who's been controlling me, so forgive me if I don't want to be controlled ever again. The only one in charge of me is me, I won't let anyone have that pleasure ever again, not you, not a Professor, hell not even my Mate."

"Mate, Potter?" Angelina asked confused, she didn't dare try anything or he could put more force onto her neck. "You sound like you're some kind of animal."

Having a sudden impulse from his dragon instincts that he couldn't control, he started to change into a human/dragon hybrid. He didn't like what Angelina tried to do to him, so he'd show her who she was dealing with. He felt his himself change, losing some control over his anger as he became more draconian. His body enlarged; gaining three feet in height as his skin darkened, turning into tiny black scales. His neck grew longer, his head becoming more draconian as his nose flattened and his tongue lengthened becoming serpent-like. His feet lost two toes as the three remaining lengthened as they, along with his heels became talons. His knees inverted as large black wings grew from his back, his hands becoming more like claw as he spouted a tail.

Shocked at Harry's change, Angelina could feel Harry's claws pinching her neck, giving her another reason to stay absolutely still. If they didn't know any better they would have thought that Harry was using a partial Animagus transformation but she knew that was impossible. Harry was only a fourth year, being able to use an Animagus form at his age, much less gaining a partial form, should be impossible.

Regardless of the impossibility, they were still fearful at what might happen to them, dragons were infamous for being dangerous. Although slow to anger once enraged they never stopped until whatever had angered them was ash or a pile of meat.

Although not understanding how Harry had become draconian, they couldn't help but gaze in shocked awe at his form. Kneeling either side of him, Katie and Alicia could see both his tail swaying back and forth behind and to the front his enlarged cock, which was dangling free from its pouch due to his excited mood.

Angelina was seriously considering starting to struggle as she laid eyes on Harry's prick, even if she did take a few neck wounds in the process of escaping. At the very least if he took her she wouldn't have to worry about dragon scales scraping her insides to ruin, as it looked like it was covered in flesh but that did little to calm the fear the massive ribbed appendage was creating.

Katie and Alicia felt their pussies start to drip, their juices running out down the inside of their legs at the thought of being taken again but before either could voice their desires Harry growled, "That's a rather appropriate description Angelina, because I am one now."

The three girls knew that dragons hated being controlled, sure it might look like it on the dragon reserves but the truth was that the people on the reserves didn't control the dragons, the dragons stayed there because there was plenty of nesting sites in the mountains they were usually situated within and plenty of easy to get food. Angelina had an uncle that worked on a reserve who had told her that if the wild animals the dragons ate were low or there were not enough space to make their homes, the dragons would leave. He also made it clear to her that the female dragons weren't the ones to fear, as they were only normally dangerous when they had their eggs and were protecting them. No, the dragons Angelina's uncle told her to fear the most were the Alpha dragons, sure normal male dragons should be feared too; it was only sensible to fear something that could kill with a snap of its jaws after all, but normal male dragons would only attack if not part of a pack and there was a fertile female about, in defence of their pack or over food. The alpha, however,would actively drive off anything that was a threat to their pack within their territory, including other non-pack male dragons, meaning they were normally larger and more aggressive and if Angelina wasn't mistaken, Harry was an Alpha dragon and so there would be no escape from him.

Seeing Angelina's fearful look, Harry said, "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you, it would be a crime to kill or damage someone as gorgeous as you," Angelina relaxed a bit, but that was only until she heard what Harry said next. "But that doesn't change the fact I'm going to show you who's really in charge here." He said as a reptilian tongue came out of his mouth and licked her face and down her neck.

_Lemon Begins! (Skip if you don't want to read or under eighteen!)_

Licking her face and neck, he forced his tongue into her mouth and kissed her the best he could with a dragon's mouth. He could feel Angelina trying to fight him off, pushing his head away from her but it just made Harry and the dragon within him want her even more. She looked down to her friends for help but they didn't do anything but alternate between staring at her and the tube of meat swinging between Harry's legs, still not over being fucked silly to be of any use and fearing what Harry would do to them if they took away his prey, so any lingering thoughts of assistance were gone before they could form.

Still holding her neck, Harry licked her breasts, twisting his long tongue around her breast and nipple. With his free clawed hand he stroked the outside of Angelina's pussy. Eyes widening, Angelina pleaded, "Please no, don't do it, I'm sorry, I'll do anything, but please don't put that claw into me!" Knowing he could do some serious damage fingering her with his claw, he cast a wandless spell, forming a blunt barrier around a finger before he started to push it in and out of her pussy, whilst using an unprotected finger to scrape through her butt cheeks, forming swallow cuts. His ploy worked, the pain in her backside masked the lack of pain in her pussy and she started freaking out. She screamed out in terror at the imaginary damage being done to her vagina, as conflicting signals of pleasure and pain reached her brain.

Angelina moaned in pain and disappointment as he pulled his finger out of her, stopped clawing her bum and licking her chest and nipples. Seeing her cum covering his hand, he lowered it to Katie as he cancelled his blunting spell and said, "Angelina's dirtied my claw, clean it up."

Carefully to not cut her tongue Katie started to lick his fingers, and after a few seconds Harry pulled his hand away and gestured towards Alicia to do the same. Finished cleaning his claw they started to lick his cock again, which was dribbling a steady and unbroken stream of pre-cum onto the floor between his legs. Smirking as he looked Angelina in the eyes he said, "You think you're good with controlling people but you're not, you should have known how to control me before you even tried. You assumed I was like every other man you've come across, and that's why you failed. I know how to control you, however, it is the same way I'm controlling Alicia and Katie."

"So? What's your point, Potter?"Angelina demanded, still afraid of what was going on, but facing her fears.

"Some people can be controlled through lust, some through fear but sometimes it's better to use both." Pausing he trailed his tail under Alicia's arms and then up around her neck before lifting her until her face has level with his. Stroking Alicia's face with his free hand he softly asked, "You are afraid of me, aren't you, little one?" She nodded so he continued, "But you're also turned on by this, aren't you?Would you like me to fuck you?" He asked as he lowered his claw to her pussy and started to rub the back of his fingers against it, the scales grinding against her clit almost painfully. "Please, Harry,"Alicia replied, he lowered her back to the ground before he turned at looked at Angelina again, "You use lust because it's the best weapon you have against men, I use lust and fear, after all I get the same options as you do, but fear allows for different possibilities. Just look at the wonders that fear did for Luna, up until recently she was picked on and used but thanks to what I did to McQuillen, people now fear what I will do to them should they try and hurt her or any of my friends. So now my friends are safe for the time being. Well, until someone gains the balls to try something, but can you see that happening anytime soon?"

Pausing to gather his thoughts he decided to offer her his protection, even after what she had done, it wouldn't however come without string attached. "If you had come to me a week ago and offered to fuck me for my protection, I would have agreed, it's not as if I would have turned down three hot girls. But now, after trying to control me, well maybe a bit of punishment is due first…"

Before Angelina could say anything Harry forcibly stuck his tongue into her mouth again and kissed her. He started rubbing her pussy again, careful not to cut her. If she started struggling again he would take it as a sign she didn't want his protection and stop, he wasn't going to rape a girl for trying to control him after all. He felt her spread her legs slightly and her crotch twitched forwards involuntarily and he smiled into her mouth.

After a few moments of kissing Angelina, he pulled back and looked down at the other two girls "Would you two like to help take care of Angelina for me? Help me get her ready." Both nodded, having made up their minds about following him after he'd filled their wombs with a load of cum. Seeing how powerful he was, magically and physically, was just icing on the cake as far as they were concerned. He was their leader now, no ifs or buts, so they both stood ready for his orders.

Looking at Angelina Harry spoke with conviction, "If you struggle or run you'll never have my protection, accept my punishment and we'll discuss your future afterward…" Before lowering Angelina to the ground and releasing her.

Fearing what Harry would do to her but wanting his protection she did nothing as her two friends took turns kissing her. The one which wasn't ravaging her lips was busy playing with her breasts. Harry had dropped to his knees and started using his lizard tongue on her pussy. She realized that Harry was right, using lust and fear together had allowed Harry to get her friends to do whatever he wanted. What was worse, she was enjoying what the three were doing to her and couldn't help but moan in pleasure.

With the three of them stimulating her it wasn't long before Angelina could feel her orgasm approaching. As Katie kissed her again, exploring her mouth with her own tongue, she whined in disappointment as she felt Harry's mouth leave her pussy, only to moan in appreciation as she felt another tongue thrust into her. Nearing her peak she started to grind her crotch into Alicia's mouth only to groan out in frustration as the sensations disappeared, sputtering, "What the fuck!" She could hear Harry chuckling. "Oh, found that, did you,you currently can't cum, until I allow it. You didn't think your punishment would be this easy, did you? Oh no, I'm going to send you from peak to peak, never allowing you to cum until you beg me to fuck you." It was a nifty spell he'd found within one of Slytherin's spell books, she wouldn't be able to cum until she had his sperm inside her womb. "Girls, why don't you lay her on the floor and continue?" Harry said and then watched as Angelina was dragged to the ground, Katie settling her pussy onto her mouth as Alicia knelt between her legs and started to attack her pussy with her fingers and mouth.

Appreciating the view of the three girls for a few seconds, he decided it was time for his own pleasure and moved behind Alicia. Keeping her mouth in position on Angelina's pussyhe pulled her hips so that her bum was raised high into the air, her glistening pussy easily accessible. Casting a wandless spell on Alicia that would allow her pussy to stretch to accommodate him, he started rubbing the flared bulbous head of his cock up and down her pussy lips, coating it in her juices. Once the head was dripping he started to slowly push into her, feeding her pussy inch after inch of his huge cock, before withdrawing until just her lips were wrapped around his glans, before then feeding more of his eighteen inch monster into her. He started to fuck in and out of her tight pussy. With each downwards thrust he battered at her cervix, demanding entrance into her womb, as the ribs on his dick pushed out into her channel. He could see that each time he hammered home he pushed Alicia's tongue further into Angelina, her hand having moved to Angelina's hips for a better grip. Pounding away at Alicia he felt her orgasm around him, her juices covering his cock as her cervix fluttered open and closed as he hammered into it. Seeing the opportunity to finally get every inch of his cock inside of her, he pulled all the way back before he surged forward, his cock head and several inches breaching her cervix and settling into her womb. Alicia squealed, Harry's spell cancelling any pain she would have felt from Harry action, and it was all she could do to keep up her task of licking her ex-leader as Harry started pounding into her again.

Angelina was in hell, each time she reached her peak it disappeared, and each time it took her longer to reach it. She knew all she had to do was beg Harry to allow her to cum, to allow him to fuck her but she couldn't do that, it would mean he would win, and that he controlled her and she couldn't allow that, her pride wouldn't allow it.

With a growl Harry lost himself to his dragon instincts and with each stroke into Alicia he could see her stomach distending, and then finally with a loud roar, which sent shivers down the other two girls'spines, he gripped Alicia's hips tightly, pulling her back while he thrust forward. Katie sat back on her heels, wide-eyed, which allowed Angelina to see the bulge in Alicia's stomach expand as Harry began unloading a massive torrent of cum into her womb.

His roar tapering off, Harry pulled his cock from Alicia's abused pussy. She collapsed onto her back, glassy eyed, her hips still thrusting at his phantom cock as a puddle of his cum started to form under her as it poured out of her gaping womb. Not wasting a second Harry moved until he was behind Katie, pushing her head into Angelina's pussy, Angelina could see his huge dick sticky with his cum as he lined himself up with Katie's entrance.

Ten minutes later, after Harry pumped an equally large amount of sperm into Katie and onto her face Angelina was going nuts. She thought she could fight it, not give in to Harry, but she'd lost count of the number of times she'd nearly orgasmed. Her body couldn't take any more of it she needed release, and as Katie's slumped off her she finally had her chance. "Please, Harry, allow me to cum,_please,_I can't take anymore of this! Please let me cum!" Angelina begged huskily, her body almost in agony due to the lack of release for so long, "I'm sorry that me and my friends tried to control you, I'll do anything you want, but _please_ let me cum!"

Harry chuckled, triumph clear in his voice as he said, "Well you know what to do…" Angelina rolled over onto her front, before raising her bum, head pressed to the floor in submission. She looked over her shoulder, thrusting her hips back at an imaginary cock she begged, "Please Harry, fuck my pussy, fill me full of your cum, take me, use me!" Kneeling behind her he learned over and grabbed her breast, pinching her nipples. Rubbing his cock against her slit Angelina could feel his hot breath in her ear as he demanded, "Who do you belong to?"

"You, Harry, I belong to you! Please fuck me, fuck my pussy and let me cum, use me any way you like. But _please_ let me cum." She whined before moaning in appreciation as he slippedthe head of his prick into her. She gasped, barely feeling the large deal of pain it created due to her current state, but Harry idly cast the same spell he'd hit the other two with. He pushed himself until the head of his member was pressing against her womb. Wanting to make sure that his dominance was clear he gripped her hips tighter and put more and more force behind his hips until his cock breached her cervix using brute force, jumping forward into her womb where it hit the top, causing the girl to let out the same distinctive squeal the other two had. He then held himself there, deep within her and growled, "You belong to me now, I've claimed you like no other man has, you do what I say, when I say, understand?"

"Yes, Harry, anything, Harry,please fuck me!" Angelina yelled her compliance and with it Harry began short vicious little thrusts that caused his prick to hit the top of her womb,"Oh Merlin! Harry, nearly there, please let me cum!" She yelled as her stomach bulged as his ribbed member stabbed at her.

"You won't cum until I do." Harry growled at her, his hands kneading her breasts as he moaned in pleasure as Angelina's pussy started to rhythmically contract around his prick, trying to coax the cum from it, "Please, Harry, give it to me, I'm close, so close! I want your spunk, spray my insides with your seed!"

Feeling Harry's tempo increase, Angelina pushed back at him, her only thoughts of getting him to cum in her, she needed it, she wanted it and then he stiffened behind her, a roar loosing itself from his throat. As the first spurt of cum hit the back of her womb a switch in her head went as she came; every orgasm she'd been denied suddenly arrived all but shattering her mind as they hit her at once. Mindlessly groaning his name her pussy milked him for all he was worth. She could feel her womb expand, trying to contain all his seed as she saw stars in her eyes, the pleasure becoming all consuming, and then she saw nothing but blackness as she fainted.

_Lemon Ends! (Read from here if you skipped the lemon!)_

Coming out of the haze that had enveloped him as he pumped his considerable load into Angelina he immediately became concerned that she was limp under him. Pulling his dick free from her pussy with a wet slurp, he checked her over, ensuring that she had just fainted before standing. Changing back to being fully human he summoned his clothes to himself and quickly cleaned himself off before he started to dress. Sitting down he waited for Angelina to regain consciousness. He could see that Alicia had mostly recovered from earlier, she sat smiling sexily at him, playing with herself whilst eating all the white gooey mess he'd pumped into her. Looking over at Katie he saw she still had a glassy look in her eyes, but was nearly recovered, so as a minute, then two passed and growing bored of waiting he cast EnervateonAngelina and Katie, quickly making them fully alert.

As they were laying on their backs he allowed them a few seconds to catch their breath before speaking, "Right, now that's over with,we can discuss your future. I take it you three still want my protection even if you can't dictate the terms?" Seeing the three naked girls hesitantly nod, he started to explain his plan to start a splinter group of wizards separate from the Wizarding and Muggle world, his own tribe of people and why he thought it was necessary.

Finishing he let the girls sit in stunned silence at his ideas and motivations, Angelina was the first to recover, "Harry, are you sure about this, not all the people in the Wizarding and Muggle Worlds are bad, you'd be letting a lot of innocent people down. Ignoring that, you said everyone would have to contribute to this tribe, what could we three do to help your tribe?"

"To answer your first question, look at both Wizarding and Muggles worlds, they're full of corruption. Think about what you three tried to do, you tried to control me though sex for your own gain and so that your lives would be better, you didn't care about me or that I'm with Hermione. I don't want to be a part of a society that thinks this is acceptable behaviour, just like I don't want to be a part of a society that left you no other choice than to try. The Wizarding World needs equitable gender roles, women should have the same rights as men, can you see this happing within your lifetime?Within your children's? Do you want your daughters growing up in a world where they could be taken at the whim of a powerful wizard? I don't. So as I won't be able to change the world, I'll remove myself from it, taking those important to me, with me, and if innocents are harmed, well maybe they should have done something about the world they live in. I'll save the people who are willing to follow me and my rule, if they don't like it, they can slowly die off with the rest of the world." Pausing to collect his breath he then continued, "As to your second question, you three have three choices."

"The first is that we part ways, and you find another target for your manipulation to control, who might or not make a happy life for yourselves, but be warned if you target someone under my protection I'll crush you. The second is that we continue our friends with benefits arrangement, I have no problem continuing to fuck you all, but that's all I would ever be, friends with benefits until I decide that I've had enough of you three, not you, me, never anything more. The last is that you join my tribe, I'll protect you, help you and do everything in my power to ensure you're always looked after but in return I'd expect you to continue our current relationship and use the one ability you have when the situation demands it."

"You three are very good at getting men to do what you want by using lust, promising them sexual favours in return for what you want. However, to start my tribe I'll need resources, and for that I need you to learn the other sides of lust, and that's power and money. Sure, I'll be able to gain most of it through negotiation, fear or theft. But because of my inexperience and age, I'll need to send you three to get them, and yes, you'll probably end up having sex with some of the men, if you can't convince them another way. But without my protection you're going to end up having sex with men you don't want to anyway. I know it's distasteful but it's the society that we currently live in, but after we leave it would no longer be required of you."

Letting them digest the options he stood, "Let me know what your answer is, I'll leave you some time to think about it. Oh and before you think to go to a Professor about any of this I will remind you it was you three who started this encounter and that I got your compliance before fucking any of you…"

The girls sat in silence as Harry left them and thought about what had happened and the choices they were offered, Angelina was the first to speak, "Can you believe him, assuming that after everything he did and told us that we'll be his little sluts to use as he likes. I can't believe he thinks we would do whatever he wanted and still sleep with him."

"I can't believe you're thinking about rejecting his offer, isn't this what we'd always wanted? A way out of having to marry some fat old wizard because he thought we were hot? A way to be looked after? An option so that our children can grow up in a better world? So what if we have to sleep with him, is it any different to what we were planning to do anyway?" Alicia demanded.

"Yeah, what were you planning to do if everything had gone right tonight, string him along, only putting out when you had to?" Katie asked, pausing, she continued, "Frankly the best option we've got is him looking after us, he's hot, he goes on and on when fucking and he's hung like a horse… better than a horse actually..." Her eyes grew distant as she imaged it, shivering in phantom pleasure, "Dammit, girl, we'd be fools to walk away from that, and away from the sex. I'm more than happy to take his cock in me at the drop of a hat, are you telling me that you don't want that monster in you again, that you don't want that kind of sex ever again?"

Angelina hated to admit it, and as much as she wanted to disagree with her friend, she did enjoy Harry's cock, being controlled and used instead of being the one in control and doing the using. That he looked great and was very powerful was a bonus. "Fine, I admit it, I'd take his cock at the slightest provocation," Angelina said, defeated. "But should we help Harry? We'll be his resident sluts to get his tribe up and running, it'll be demeaning to us."

"Angelina, what do you think we have been doing for the last few years? Being good little girls?" Katie asked sarcastically, "Apart from having full blown sex with a few guys, we've done a lot of sexual acts to get what we wanted, even having a threesome in front of them - we ARE sluts. If we do decide to help Harry we would just be doing what we're doing already, how many men do you think Harry's going to ask us to sleep with, ten, twenty? Is that really any more than you think you'll need to sleep with to find another person as powerful and driven as Harry, or be forced to sleep with if you don't find someone to protect you? I'll admit that teenage boys are easier to seduce than older men, but how hard do you think it will be to get what Harry wants, hell you've seen how men in Hogsmeade look at us, a little wiggle of our hips and a steamy look as we flash some cleavage and they normally fall over themselves trying to help us."

Angelina didn't want to admit to that; with everything that they'd done people could very well call them sluts already. Sure they'd had sex with a few of their prey before, but it was when they didn't have any other option. That's why they learnt how to become better, more seductive and enticing. If they did decide to help Harry they'd have to do it more than what has previously been necessary, "What about the men that we're forced to have sex with?" Angelina asked them, "We all agreed that unless it can't be helped, we wouldn't have sex with a bloke."

"Then we smile and deal with it." Katie said simply, "You do realize that if we hadn't been on contraceptive potions as I suggested and one of us ended up pregnant with his child by chance, it would be considered Line Theft, and if it was discovered we could have been sent to Azkaban. You HAVE heard the rumours of what the guards do to the female prisoners, right? We're lucky that Harry didn't do anything like force us into being nothing but his fuck toys. We could have been kicked from school, disowned, forced to do whatever Harry told us to do, no matter how immoral. And society _wouldn't care,_ because we would still be the bad guys; the evil witches that tried to steal the Potter fortune. Aside from that, I'm sure vigorous amounts of sex with Harry's dragon cock will make it all go away."

"And the more useful we are to him, the more care he will treat us with. If we constantly produce results do you think he'd send us into dangerous situations…?" said Alicia as she got a dark but brilliant, for her, idea. Seeing the confused looks as she trailed off, she went on to say, "Well I was thinking that we could…"

Shocked at the rough outline Alicia had in mind, and although it was dark and some might think evil, the idea was brilliant, it would allow them be more useful should they decide to join him. But it would also mean that they would more than likely end up doing more dangerous tasks for him and ending up dead if they weren't careful, but it was the risk that they had to take if they wanted to be protected. So, cleaning themselves and getting dressed, the three of them went back to the Gryffindor Tower and up to Katie's bed, where they threw up the Privacy Wards around it and talked further about if they should join Harry or not.

_o0OoO0o_

As the girls were discussing his offer Harry had already returned to the Gryffindor Tower. Walking in though the portrait he could see that the common room was almost empty. Which wasn't unexpected, it was almost curfew and people were either coming back from wherever they had been, in their dorms doing their homework or had turned in early. After a brief glance around the room he could see Ron playing chess with Dean and Seamus, whilst Hermione was sitting in their usual spot near the fire.

Looking up at his entrance Hermione spotted him and getting up, made her way over to him, "Hi Harry, you're a bit late coming back from Professor McGonagall's detention, is everything alright?"

"Oh, I just ran into the Vixens." Harry said, a very familiar smile growing on his face. Hermione recognised it well, it usually appeared after they'd had sex, or were talking about anything that turned him on. "There were a few things I needed to talk to them about but I think everyone came to an understanding. I'll probably have to discuss it again with them at depth in the future."

"Oh," Hermione said, looking amused. "Can you talk about it, I could jot down some notes whilst you dictate to me? They were satisfied with the outcome, weren't they?"

"Not right now I can't." Harry replied as he looked around at the people in the room. "For now, yes the three of them were satisfied with the outcome, but enough about them. Have you seen Neville? I need a word with him about tomorrow's Defence class."

"He's up in your dorm doing his Herbology homework, I think." Hermione answered, "What do you know about tomorrow's class?"

"Follow me and I'll tell you at the same time." Seeing her nod he started up the stairsto his dorm as Hermione followed behind him.

As Harry and Hermione entered the fourth year male dorms they saw Neville reading _Magical Water Plants of the Mediterranean _again. Hearing someone enter the dorm Neville looked up and turning his head greeted them, "Hi guys, is everything alright?"

Sitting down at the head of his bed, he gestured for Hermione to sit on the end before answering Neville, "Not really no." Shaking his head before continuing, "At the end of my detention with Professor McGonagall she warned me that tomorrow in Defence Moody will be casting the Imperious Curse on every student, one at a time."

Neville and Hermione shared at Harry as if he grew a second head, "That's insane, and illegal!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I said that too," Harry grimaced, "But Dumbledore was able to get a waiver from the Ministry of Magic allowing Moody to cast the spell on fourth to seventh years, so they know what it's like and to teach them how to fight it, so unfortunately it's completely legal."

"What is the Headmaster thinking?" Hermione demanded angrily. And to think, she raged, she used to respect the man.

"I don't really know, Hermione." Harry replied, shaking his head again, this time in exasperation at the Headmaster's behaviour. "Anyway, Professor McGonagall asked me to tell you, Neville, since you have an extreme aversion to seeing or even talking about the Cruciatus Curse. She said that if you want to, you can miss the class without fear of having any points docked or getting a detention for bowing off the class."

"Thanks for warning me, Harry." Neville mumbled, a bit shocked at hearing the news, "I think I'll sleep on it and then decide in the morning what to do. Good night, Hermione, Harry." With that Neville closed the curtains around his bed and started getting ready for bed.

"Wait here." Harry said as he got up and walked quickly towards the bathroom. Hermione sat and fiddled with her skirt, she knew what was going to happen and she would be lying if she said her panties weren't getting damp but Neville was probably still awake. She knew from what Harry told her all of his dorm mates fell asleep within minutes of laying down but he'd only just gone to bed, surly he wasn't asleep yet. If he wasn't asleep yet there was a possibility he would hear, or rather not hear her leave. Her brain started jumping to conclusions rapidly after that; if Neville found out about them being sexually active it wouldn't be long before Hogwarts found out. After that it wouldn't be long after before her not-quite-human status would be revealed and if she was discovered, it wouldn't be long before Harry's night time, and now daytime as well it seemed, actions would be discovered and his plans would all go up in smoke!

Harry left the bathroom with his freshly brushed teeth feeling minty. He liked brushing his teeth, as opposed to various charms for dental hygiene. Using a charm never made his mouth feel really clean, and taking the time to do it the Muggle way gave him a couple of minutes to himself. Plus it gave Hermione time to work herself up in anticipation, so as he entered the dorm room again he expected Hermione to be sitting on his bed where he'd ordered her to stay, but not hyperventilating, as she very clearly was.

Acting quickly he hurried over to his bed and waved his wand, closing the curtains around them. Stripping he sat down next to Hermione and stroked her face. She must have been pretty deep in her thoughts because she didn't react at all, that is, until he gave her a gentle push so she was laying back on his bed her feet still touching the floor. He bent down capturing her lips in a passionate kiss as he ran his hand up the inside of her leg, until he cupped the warmth of her damp knicker clad pussy. As she slowly started to reciprocate she was pulled from her increasingly frantic thoughts, and with the stress coursing through her reverted to her Catgirl form.

Triggering his own transformation Harry raised himself on one arm and looking into Hermione's silted eyes said, "Whatever was buzzing around in your head needs to stop. You're looking far too stressed for a girl who's about to sleep with her boyfriend."

Hermione's mood, although lightened by his promise, was still worried about the other occupant of the room, "What if Neville's still awake and he doesn't hear me leaving? What if he discove-" She was cut off by another kiss from Harry and couldn't stop the moan that escaped from her throat as he pushed her damp knickers aside and thrust a finger inside her.

Pulling back deliberately he grabbed his wand and activated the Privacy Wards engraved on the bed frame; Silencing Wards for everything, Obscuring Wards for the curtains and some custom wards that prevented the curtains from being opened by anyone on the outside. "Now stop thinking, that's an order," He growled as he started to pump two fingers into her, brushing her clit with his thumb. "We're not doing anything wrong, the older boys have always been able to have their girlfriends in their beds, so we shouldn't to have too many problems. And should someone tries and opens the curtains, we'll have time to transform back before they get past the wards. All they'll see, will be us in each other's arms and only find out that we're fucking. I'm pretty tired after what I did with the Vixens, they took a lot out of me, so stop thinking and get undressed so we can have some fun before going to sleep."

"Yes, Alpha…" Hermione moaned as she started rapidly undoing her clothes, her mind shutting down the higher thought processes that weren't required, her worries from earlier going with them.

_TO BE CONTINUED!_


	20. Chapter 20

'_Thoughts'_

_Chapter Twenty!_

_29th of September 1994_

It was early morning, around seven thirty and Harry, Hermione and Neville were sitting in the Great Hall having breakfast. It had become a habit of theirs to arrive early. It made sense as they'd been up and running around the lake to exercise for the last few weeks.

As they were eating breakfast the Crimson Vixens walked into the Hall and over to where Harry was sitting, "Harry, me and my friends have discussed what we talked about last night and have come to a decision." Angelina said, being the spokeswoman of the group.

"Which is?" Harry inquired, giving them a warning look to keep things vague.

"What would you like us to do?" Angelina asked as she took a seat next to Harry, Alicia followed suit and sat next to Hermione who was sitting on the other side of him while Katie sat opposite to him, next to Neville.

Harry smiled and nodded as the three sat, knowing they'd agreed to become members of his tribe and help him with what he needed. Although he knew that he hadn't left them with much of a choice, he was surprised at how quickly they'd come to a decision. He'd thought it would have taken them a couple of days before they decided anything - he would have to ask them about it later - but for now all he said was, "Nothing right now, I'm still thinking over the finer points of my idea, but if you can think of what kind of resources I'll need to do it, please let me know. Also, I'd like you to see if you could find some land I could buy, the size should be enough for… well you know what I'm planning and should know what I need."

"What are you two talking about, Harry?" Neville asked.

"Oh, just some business that me and the girls have at the moment." Harry waved it off. "When plans get a little more solid I'll tell you about it." Neville just nodded, he knew Harry had secrets and seeing that they'd only just became friends it was understandable he wasn't ready to share with him.

Conversation gave way to a companionable silence as the five of them ate their breakfast. Whilst eating Harry was deep in thought; last night was great and he'd gained three members for his new tribe, but he'd also allowed his dragon instincts too much control. He sounded too much like Voldemort; wanting the useful to be in his tribe only. Sure, to start off with it would be great, as he didn't know what he would need for his tribe, so having useful members would be better, but afterwards he would welcome those who were strong, and willing to do what was needed to keep the tribe safe. He knew that if he allowed his dragon instincts their way, Neville wouldn't ever be part of his tribe, which made no sense to his human mind, the shy boy had the potential to become quite the ally, he was fiercely loyal and his new wand quite improved his spell work. So with that in mind he resolved to keep tighter control of his draconic instincts.

Lost in thought about controlling his instincts and what he would need to do Harry didn't notice Draco Malfoy approaching him until he heard him say, "Potter, I want a word with you."

Looking up to see Malfoy, his bodyguard and his girlfriend Pansy Parkinson, Harry sighed before asking, "What do you want, Malfoy? I'm trying to eat my breakfast and think. You and your lot are not helping, so say your piece and bugger off."

"Careful, Potter," Malfoy warned in what he probably thought was a threatening manner. "You should know to treat your betters nicely." While Hermione was polite enough not to openly scoff at the blonde's statement Harry and the others weren't under any such restraints. Malfoy took no notice of this as he continued to say, "I've heard that you and Weasley are no longer friends and I came over to give you another chance at being friends, now you're no longer associating with the wrong kind of wizard."

Harry couldn't help but laugh. "Malfoy, Ron and me stopped being friends a long time ago; I'm not sure why it took you so long to come over. Maybe it's because you lack the balls, what with the talk about McQuillen but whatever your reasons I have no interest in being you friend."

"You're making a big mistake, Potter." Malfoy said with a sneer, "If you're not careful, you, the squib and your whores will be sorry."

"And it's my mistake to make." Harry replied casually. Then with a smirk he went on to say, "You might want to rethink Neville being a Squib, now that he's got his own wand instead of his father's he's becoming a great wizard. As for my lady friends, I think you've mistaken the term 'whore' with 'beautiful and intelligent'." With a smirk Harry looked at Pansy and said, "Although with Pansy as your only role model I can see how it would confuse you, sure she's quite pretty and with a makeover, she could become better looking, but you need to learn the difference between above average and perfection." The girl in question blushed, that was until Harry continued with a smirk, "Although… considering what the rumours say about her, I'm sure she can teach you the difference, along with the twelve other boys she's fucked in the past week."

Pansy's was glowing with anger, red-faced as Malfoy and his friends pulled out their wands and pointed them at Harry. Harry's friends were going to pull out their wands, but one look from Harry stopped them. "At least I'm not dirtying myself with a Mudblood whore!" Malfoy blustered back.

Pulling his own wand Harry levelled it at Malfoy, the placating hand of Hermione on his shoulder as she softly spoke, "Harry, don't, this is what he wants, Snape might be hiding somewhere waiting for you to hex Malfoy so he can punish you." stopped him.

Taking a few deep breaths Harry put his wand away. As he did, Malfoy smirked, "Letting a Mudblood tell you what to do? How pathetic."

"You're not worth it, Malfoy; there are a lot of stairs down to the dungeons after all." Harry replied shaking his head, "Guys, I've just lost my appetite, I'll be going to get my things before class start so I'll see you all later." With that he stood up and walked out of the Great Hall, Hermione and Neville following behind him to get their own things.

"You're lucky, Malfoy," Angelina said once as Harry, Hermione and Neville left. "Harry isn't the same person as last year, he's become harder to anger, but should you do so you'll be lucky to escape in one piece. You should be thanking Hermione; she very well could have just saved your life."

"Please, Johnson," Malfoy said, his customary sneer upon his face once more. "Do you really expect me to believe that Potter would hurt me as badly as you say he would? I've known Potter for a while, he might be a hot-headed Gryffindor but he wouldn't go that far."

"Believe what you want, Malfoy…" Angelina shrugged as she, Alicia and Katie stood up; they knew all too well what Harry could do. Hiding their smiles as they remembered what happened the night before, although they were afraid of what could have been, they liked what happened. The Vixens left the Great Hall to sort out their things for the day, leaving four confused Slytherins, who were still not completely sure Potter hadn't changed that much, despite the Vixen's parting statement.

_o0OoO0o_

The first lesson of the day was Transfiguration and as Minerva started to explain what they'd be learning he was a bit disheartened to find out she'd already taught him. The class started to learn the theory behind the switching spell, and what they could use the spell for. Already knowing the spell, thanks to his lessons with Minerva, he was able to get ten points for being the first to use it, which was sort of cheating since Minerva knew firsthand he already learned it, and ten additional points for helping both Neville and Hermione.

After that was a free period, and then it was the class that Harry, Hermione and Neville were dreading, Defence Against the Dark Arts, because they all knew that they would be put under the Imperius Curse. Neville decided, after much thought that he would go, to see if he was able to fight it off. He thought that thanks to Harry teaching him Occlumency, although his was not as strong as Harry's, he might be able to fight off the Imperius Curse, or at least resist it.

The three of them decided to sit in the back of the class as they waited for everyone else to come. Once everyone was there, Mad-Eye Moody said, "Good morning class, today I've got something special planned. Today I'm going to place each of you under the Imperius Curse." Everyone apart from Harry, Hermione and Neville looked shocked and frightened, "I know I've made it very clear that the Unforgivables are illegal to cast, but Professor Dumbledore was able to gain a waiver to allow this to happen. So from fourth to seventh years, you're all going to be placed under the Imperius Curse so you know what it feels like. Then I'll be teaching you how to fight it off, so if you're ever put under it again you'll be able to fight it. When I call your name I want you to come forward…" After the instructions were given Moody began to beckon students forward in turn and place them under the spell. Harry watched as, one by one, his classmates did the most extraordinary things under its influence. Dean Thomas hopped three times around the room, singing the national anthem. Lavender Brown imitated a squirrel. Neville performed a series of quite astonishing gymnastics he would certainly not have been capable of in his normal state. Not one of them seemed to be able to fight off the curse, and each of them recovered only when Moody had removed it. Although he smiled as both Hermione and Neville were able to fight it off for a few seconds. If trained right they could cast a spell at the person casting it on them within those few seconds and get themselves free.

Harry chuckled along with Neville as Ron was tasked with kissing a spider. Like Neville, who was used to show the class how people under the Imperius could do things they normally couldn't due to physical inability, Ron was used to show the class how someone would also do things they wouldn't do without the spell because of fear or dislike.

But as Harry watched all of this he saw a glint of joy in Moody's eyes as he was casting the spells, instead of resigned grudging acceptance like he'd been lead to believe Moody would have felt. To Harry it became just another reason to be weary of the paranoid bastard. Still watching he saw that Moody took yet another drink from his flask, snorting as he thought about Dumbledore hiring an alcoholic, he didn't think it was likely. Racking his brains for medical potions that need to be taken hourly he couldn't think about any. He'd have to ask Hermione or Minerva about it, but until then he'd keep his guard up and ensured Hermione and his girls did the same.

Harry's thought were interrupted as he heard his name being called, "Potter," Moody growled, "You're next."

Moving forward down to the middle of the classroom, into the space that Moody had cleared of desks. Moody raised his wand, pointed it at Harry and said, _"Imperio!"_

It was the most wonderful feeling. Harry felt a floating sensation as every thought and worry in his head was wiped gently away, leaving nothing but a vague, untraceable happiness. He stood there feeling immensely relaxed, only dimly aware of everyone watching him.

And then he heard Mad-Eye Moody's voice, echoing in some distant chamber of his empty brain: _Jump onto the desk… jump onto the desk…_

Harry felt his knees bending, preparing to spring as he heard this command in his head. But then he was able to think clearly, even as there was a faint voice in the back of his mind telling him what to do, but he wouldn't. That's when he knew that he'd fought off the curse. Cursing internally, he didn't want people to know this, so he allowed the curse to take over, and as he jumped, he prevented himself from jumping very high; the result being that he'd smashed headlong into the desk, knocking it over. He might have hurt himself, but sighed internally with relief at Moody's response.

"Now, that's more like it!" Moody crowed in his usual growl.

"Look at that you lot… Potter fought it! He fought it, and he damn near beat it! We'll try that again, Potter, and the rest of you better pay attention - watch his eyes, that's where you see it. Very good, Potter,very good indeed! They'll have trouble controlling _you!"_

"Thank you, sir." Harry accepted the compliment, "I don't like being controlled, sir."

"I can understand that, Potter."Moody said, "Now class, let me teach you how to fight off the Imperius Curse." Moody quickly moved on and started to teach them how to meditate, as it would strengthen and help protect them from the curse.

So for the next hour or so, while the others were trying to meditate, including Hermione and Neville, after being told by Moody that it would help them resist for longer, Harry used the time to pay back Malfoy for the morning. As he entered his meditative state he began to look for Malfoy using the shadows. Harry found out that if he put his mind to it, he could find anyone where there was a shadow, even if he wasn't in the shadow path himself. After a while he was able to find Malfoy and his two bodyguards walking through the corridors. Waiting until they started to make their way down a staircase with a lot of people around, Harry made his move. Unseen by the gaggle of Slytherins, Draco or his goons the shadow from the step they were on reached out and grabbed Goyle's feet causing him to stumble into Malfoy knocking himself, Draco and Crabbe down the stairs. Leaving the shadows he couldn't tell if they had been injured, but he could only hope they had been, and if not there were always more stairs.

_o0OoO0o_

"The way he acts," Neville muttered as they left the Defence Against the Dark Arts Classroom, "You'd think we were all going to be attacked at any moment."

"Yeah I know, but it IS a very real possibility with people like Malfoy and his gang around." Harry replied darkly, "Either that or he's trying to find out who is weak to the curse."

"And what would he do that for?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know," Harry muttered with narrowed eyes, "We'll have to wait and see."

"Yeah I know, but talk about paranoid…" Neville glanced nervously over his shoulder to make sure that Moody was definitely out of earshot as they went down to the Great Hall. "No wonder they were glad to get rid of him at the Ministry. Did you hear him telling Seamus what he did to that witch who shouted 'Boo' behind him on April Fools' Day? And when are we supposed to read up on resisting the Imperius Curse with everything else we've got to do?"

Harry nodded, "I know what you mean, Nev, but as Professor McGonagall told us; our OWL's are drawing closer and some of us still can't do half of what we should be able to, so we need as much preparation as we can get, so we're ready for them."

As they talked about the other classes that they had, it wasn't long before they arrived in the Entrance Hall and found themselves unable to proceed due to the large crowd of students congregating there, all milling around a large sign that had been erected at the foot of the marble staircase. Harry, the tallest of the three, stood on tiptoe to see over the heads in front of them and read the sign aloud to the other two:

TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT!

The delegations from Beauxbatons and

Durmstrang will be arriving at 6 o'clock

on Sunday the 30th of October.

Students should return any items they have that day

to their dormitories and assemble in front

of the castle to greet our guests before

the Welcoming Feast.

"Only a month away!" Ernie Macmillan of Hufflepuff exclaimed, emerging from the crowd, his eyes gleaming. "I wonder if Cedric knows? Think I'll go and tell him…"

"Cedric?" Harry heard Ron say as Ernie hurried off.

"Diggory," Dean clarified. "He must be entering the tournament."

"That idiot, Hogwarts champion?" Ron snorted as he walked towards the Great Hall for his dinner.

"He's not an idiot. You just don't like him because he beat Gryffindor at Quidditch." Hermione replied hotly, now hating the redhead outright for his comment about Luna deserving what happened to her. She was also trying to defend a fellow student. "I've heard he's a really good student, and he's a Prefect." The tone she used implied her argument settled the matter.

Ron turned around and said with a sneer, "You only like him because he's _handsome._"

"Excuse me, I don't like people just because they're handsome!" Hermione said indignantly.

Ron gave a loud false cough, which sounded suspiciously like _"Lockhart!"_ Before he left to go to the Great Hall for lunch.

As Neville and Hermione went to the Gryffindors' table, Harry went, much to everyone's shock, over to Slytherins' table. As he got there, he was sad to see that Malfoy was there, looking battered but otherwise fine, but not his bodyguards. He was the first to speak up and said with a sneer, "What are you doing over here, Potter?"

"Your ego must be bigger than I thought, not everything is about you. I'm here talk to all the Slytherinsthat are interested in Quidditch so why don't you be quiet when your betters speak." Harry answered calmly before turning away from Draco as he addressed the rest of Slytherin table, "As you all know Quidditch was cancelled this year, however, due to some talking with Professor McGonagall she has agreed to arrange a few friendly games of Quidditch this year. It would give us something to do whilst we wait for the tasks to begin for the Triwizard Tournament and although I have been told there'll be a few weeks when we can't play, it's better than absolutely nothing, which is the alternative."

"Why are you coming to us for this, Potter," Asked a girl with silky black hair, deep violet eyes, a beautiful face, and perfect curves, "We all know you hate Slytherins."

"Greengrass, is it?" Harry asked the girl, as a part of his brain dedicated to what every teenage boy thinks about for the majority of the day waxed poetically about fucking her. Unaware of these thoughts, the girl nodded,

"I've got no problems with Slytherins, no matter what you've heard, no doubt from Ronald Weasley. Contrary to what you all seem to believe, I don't hate your house, in fact, according to the Sorting Hat I would have done well in your house. I chose Gryffindor because Malfoy was a smarmy git when we first met, Slytherin's associations with Voldemort and well, being sorted into the 'cunning' house isn't really that cunning."

Although a few of the students flinched at Voldemort's name, most were giving Malfoy the evil eye knowing that he prevented Harry Potter from choosing their house, which could have cast their house in a better light. For some of the Death Eaters children, they'd missed the chance to gain great favour from the Dark Lord when he returned by giving him the person who defeated him. Harry had to hide his smirk as he saw the looks Malfoy was getting. He knew that Malfoy would be having a harder time in his own house from now on, something he was more than happy to see happen. So he went on to say, "As I said, I could have been in Slytherin if it wasn't for those two, Vol - I mean You-Know-Who was from your House, so it put me off the idea a bit. Who would want to be in the same house as the person who killed your family?" The seated Slytherins either nodded or just silently agreed, as they too would feel the same way about being sorted in the same house as the person who killed their parents. "But if it was decided I was meant to be in this House, I was willing to put it out of my mind, or at least try to, as I didn't think that all people in Slytherin could be evil. However, with Malfoy…" Harry noticed quite a few people leaned forward or were looking interested, so he took a deep breath and told his story of how he and Draco meet.

He wrapped up his tale with, "Anyway, enough about how Draco ruined any chance of me joining your house, I just wanted to let you all know about the friendly Quidditch games I'm hoping to set up so that you can get ready, should they happen. I'll inform you when or if it happens so you'll be prepared." And with that he went off to the other two House tables to let them know.

But before he could get to even the Ravenclaw table Snape came storming in with his cloak blowing behind him and shouted, "There you are, Potter, I've been looking for you everywhere."

Harry couldn't help himself, and with a smirk he said, "You mustn't have been looking for me that well, as you should know I was in Defence before the bell rang for dinner."

"Ten points for your cheek, Potter!" sneered Snape, "Now I have the word of Mr. Malfoy that you were responsible for him and his friends falling down the fifth floor staircase, I came here to take you to the Headmaster and get you expelled for your blatant assault of another student."

"I don't think so,_sir_." Harry said with his own sneer. "I don't know what Malfoy told you, but I haven't seen him since this morning when he called my friends whores." As he thought about it, Harry was shocked that Malfoy hadn't rubbed his face in it, the Malfoy he knew would have blamed him for what happened, and gloated that Snape would expel him for it. But then again, as he thought about it, he didn't give the ass the chance to talk much before taking his leave from the Great Hall. "And it's not like the Headmaster will expel me, he needs me too much to do that."

"You'll be coming with me, Potter, even if I have to stun you to do so." Snape said darkly.

"I don't think so, Severus," said a voice behind them. As Snape turned round, he saw Minerva, "I've heard about the so-calledattack, and the witnesses say that Potter wasn't there and when it was supposed to happened Mr. Potter was in class. You can't punish Mr. Potter because of one student's word while dozens of other students give a different, matching story." Snape seethed in rage for a few seconds as he thought up something else to say, but then left the Great Hall angrily. Once he left, she said to Harry, "I've been able to talk to Madam Hooch, and she said she would consider refereeing the friendly Quidditch matches, she'll let me know this weekend."

"Thanks for letting me know, Professor McGonagall."Harry said with a smile, "I'm just letting people know about the idea so that if it happens, they'll be ready for it." And with that he went off to tell the others about the friendly Quidditch.

Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff went much more smoothly than Slytherin, everyone was happy and excited about the idea. When he went back to his own table about it people like Ron weren't happy that he was talking to the 'snakes', but that quickly changed when they found out about the Quidditch matches idea. Although they didn't like the Slytherins' inclusion they were more interested in Quidditch, and when they weren't cheating, as much as they hated to admit it, Slytherin did give them a good game, along with the 'Claws.

_8th of October 1994_

The appearance of the sign in the entrance hall had a marked effect upon the inhabitants of the castle, and over the next week there seemed to be only one topic of conversation no matter where Harry went; the Triwizard Tournament. Rumours were flying from student to student like highly contagious germs; who was going to try for Hogwarts champion, what would the tournament involve, how the students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang differed from themselves.

Harry noticed that the castle itself seemed to be undergoing an extra-thorough cleaning. Several grimy portraits had been scrubbed, much to the displeasure of their subjects, who sat huddled in their frames muttering darkly and wincing as they felt their raw pink faces. The suits of armour were suddenly gleaming and moving without squeaking. Argus Filch, the caretaker, was behaving so ferociously to any students who forgot to wipe their shoes that he terrified a pair of first-year girls into hysterics, which annoyed Harry in particular because they were Boy-Who-Lived fan girls and he had been in eyesight when it happened, meaning they had suddenly latched onto him in a death-grip until they calmed down, despite being almost a whole fifty yards away when it happened. It wasn't all bad though, as he got more than one impressed look from the girls that had seen him comforting the first years or had heard about it later.

Speaking of Filch, he was finally able to nail his damnable cat Mrs. Norris. Sadly for Harry, his plan backfired on him, as after he fucked the cat he wandered off and changed back into his human form, the worst thing he could have done because she now knew who he was; and so consequently whenever she wasn't with her owner she was following him like a lost puppy, wanting nothing more than for him to fuck her giggled when she learnt this, saying he only had himself to blame, as he shouldn't have become human in front of her. The only upsideto it was that if she caught him out after curfew she would lead Filch away from where he was.

During the week his training of the Maine Coon was getting better. With his improving skills he got from being a Kneazle so often, his insight into the Maine Coon's mind along with his rapidly improving mind delving abilities he had a better idea of what she was thinking; it also helped to improve the effectiveness of his training. He now felt confident that she was almost completely under his control; given a bit more time and with just a few growls, she would do what he wanted instantly without the need to send images into her mind.

During his time with Mrs. Norris and the Maine Coon, he started to understand a bit more of their mews and growls. It was slow going, the words still rather disjointed, but at least he could understand a bit more now.

He was finally able to visit Hagrid as well, it'd been a while and with his 'Pets,' Hermione, fucking the Maine Coon and his training, he hadn't had the time to do so. Harry found out that Hagrid was truly happy with the changes that had been made, as he was now able to teach about the animals he liked and knew very well. Hagrid had been shocked about him and Ron no longer being friends, but seeing firsthand how Ron acted about the changes in Harry's life, he could understand why Harry no longer wanted to be the redhead's friend. At least he had a friend in Luna, a girl Hagrid liked, as she liked the same animals as he did.

Harry was surprised to find that he completely mastered his Owl form within just a few days. He was overjoyed at his quick progress and took advantage of it by flying with Hedwig, which was great fun. He'd only been able to fly with her couple of times, but he was looking forward to doing it more. Some bonding time with his Familiar while feeling the exhilaration of flying under his own power was just what he needed to relax after a hard day's worth of training.

As for trying to make Ginny his Pet, it hadn't gotten far, not only was he busy with class, training, and fucking Hermione, Luna and Medusa. Ron was keeping an eye on her, making sure that he wasn't able to get near her - it was a pain. But it didn't bother him too much, he knew that in time if it was meant to be, things would work out.

Yesterday was his last detention with Minerva and they sorted out when they would meet for his extra classes. After a bit of searching they both found their schedules became freed up at relatively the same time on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays, so that was when they agreed to meet for lessons.

It was Saturday morning and he was down on the Quidditch Pitch with Madam Hooch. Earlier that week Minerva had informed him that Madam Hooch had agreed to the friendly matches; but only as long as it was only every other weekend. Harry was more than happy to agree with this, as it would help him with his plans to make friends with the other houses.

Once everyone who wanted to play Quidditch had arrived Harry stepped forward and said loudly, "Thank you all for coming! As you know, thanks to the Triwizard Tournament, normal Quidditch games have been cancelled. But after a talk with Professor McGonagall, I was able to get a few friendly matches over the next year. In fact, it'll be every other week or two. However, there will be a few times that we can't play, as the pitch will be used for the Tournament." Here there were many outbursts about the news, but Harry used his wand to make a loud bang to stop them. Once everyone was silent again he went on to say, "I know that you don't like that - I don't either - but there's nothing we can do about it. What we CAN do is make the best of a bad situation.

"Anyway, onto the friendly matches, first off they are _friendly_ games, ANYONE who purposely hurts someone, I'll drag off the pitch and throw in the lake. This is for people who like Quidditch, and want to be better friends. Houses here mean nothing, if you can't let go of the House Rivalries then you're not welcome. But if you can, or you can keep it to yourself, you can stay, you don't have to make friends with anyone else if you don't want to. I should warn everyone, especially you, Malfoy," Harry added as he gave the blond a glare, "If you call anyone 'Mudblood,' I'll drag you off the pitch and throw you in the lake… from a hundred feet up in the air.

"As for today, I'm afraid there won't be a game but there will be one tomorrow, and after this there'll be two games every two weeks or so. Today is simply to make sure you all know what's going on and to see who wants to play. To be fair, whoever plays one game won't be able to play the next two games, which should equal out to playing once a week. Madam Hooch here will be the one to pick the Captains, and they'll pick the players for that game. The requirements for the team are; there has to be at least one person from each house, and they can't all be from an official House Team. This could be good for the Captains, as you'll be able to see if the player is good enough before picking them for their respective team next year. Once a captain is chosen the team he or she picks, is not set in stone, but they do have dibs on whoever their team was in their previous game if they want to keep the team together. Now that you all know the rules, I'll hand you all over to Madam Hooch, who'll pick the Captains for tomorrow's game."

Madam Hooch took over seamlessly and picked two people; Graham Montague, a Slytherin, and Cho Chang, who would be playing the next day as captains against each other. Teams were chosen, and Harry was frankly surprised to find that neither captain had even considered him for Seeker. Still, he enjoyed Quidditch and the lack of being in the game gave him an opportunity. Daphne, her sister Astoria, and Daphne's friend Tracey, all three absolutely gorgeous, in Harry's humble opinion, were avid Quidditch fans and they all wanted to play as Chasers. They, like himself, weren't chosen, and he'd overheard them talking to each other about watching the game. Before the gathered students left for the day, leaving the people that were chosen for the next day's game to practice with each other, he informed everyone that once Beauxbatons and Durmstrang arrived he would be asking them to join in the friendly games as well. Many of them cheered at this news and couldn't wait to have this happen. Harry finished off by playing a bit dirty and taunting his fellow students about looking bad in front of the other schools if they didn't drop the house rivalries.

So when the next day rolled around, Harry was less than interested in the game itself, not only because he wasn't playing, but because of how it was being played. Both teams were clearly thrown haphazardly together and cooperation was minimal; the teams spent more time fighting than paying attention to the other team. He could understand why, they only had a day to learn to be a team, and it would take some time to obtain the needed level of camaraderie, especially if teams would change every so often. But he knew that over time it would be easier for them all.

During the game, Harry sat with Daphne, her sister Astoria, and Daphne's friend Tracey. The three were a bit wary of him because of the House Rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor. Harry flat out told them that it was entirely likely everything they knew about him was either false, or wildly exaggerated before clearing his throat, and introducing himself, offering to start over from square one with a fresh slate. The girls looked traded looks and quickly made up their mind before introducing themselves and offering him a seat. The mood was significantly less tense from then on and small talk about how rubbish both teams were and how they could do better if they were playing flowed easily.

After the match, which Cho's team won, Dumbledore asked Harry to give a few words, since he set it all up. So Harry thanked everyone who played and watched before stressing how important it was to work together, no matter who you were teamed with. After he was done he called for Madam Hooch, requesting she name the next four captains so they could spend the next two weeks practising and thus have a better chance at having more effective synergy. Madam Hooch, after a few minutes of thinking, picked the next four captains; Marcus Belby of Ravenclaw, Ernie McMillan of Hufflepuff, Adrian Pucey of Slytherin, and Harry Potter of Gryffindor. Harry was the first to be picked, so he was next to the Weasley Twins, requesting they be his Beaters before the second Captain was even announced. Ginny, Daphne and Astoria were next, rounding off his needed amount of Chasers, a move that would allowed him to get closer to all three of them. By this time the people that wanted to play certain positions, under the suggestion of Madam Hooch, had all gathered in groups, so Harry was easily able to make a decision since he could see what he had to choose from for Keeper. There were plenty of able-bodied students, Ronald among them, trying to look like he wasn't desperate to be picked, but one girl stood out. She was barely as tall as a first year, even though he knew she was the same age as he was but the way she held herself caught Harry's eye. Going with his gut feeling he walked over to the girl to make her his Keeper, ignoring the snickering of several of the students around him and the pleased looks the other Captains were giving him; clearly, they thought he'd given their Chasers free rein of his hoops. Su Li said nothing, which was normal for her; he'd heard she rarely spoke, but her eyes narrowed slightly at the people laughing at her supposed inability. Harry caught her eye and gave her a confident smirk before gesturing to where his team was gathered. She gave a minute nod and wordlessly joined him as he walked over to his now complete team.

_TO BE CONTINUED!_


	21. Chapter 21

_Warnings:_ Underage Sex, Foursome, Dom/sub, Male Dom, Bestiality sort of. I've left out the warning when the smut starts.

_Chapter Twenty-One! _

_17th of October 1994 _

Over a week had passed since Harry had picked his team and so far he was incredibly pleased with his choices. He'd known how good the twins were, so there was no surprise there and while Ginny, Daphne and Astoria needed a bit more work they were working together quite nicely. Su Li had been a bit of a shock to him, her build was perfect for a Seeker and yet she was jaw droppingly good at being a Keeper after only a few lessons to get the hang of her broom and studying a few Keeper strategy books. Harry was actually feeling a bit ashamed of himself; he'd picked her originally because of the slight pull be felt towards her and her good looks. Her attractiveness wasn't that much of a reason, as there were plenty of gorgeous witches trying out, but he wanted to know what drew him to her, but it still stood that it shouldn't have had any bearing on the decision he made. Very little of his reasons for enlisting her was actually based on her possible skill as a Keeper, although he could honestly say his decision to add her had been solidified after seeing how the other students had looked down at her.

During the first practice session with all the girls, he'd realised that he was missing a Hufflepuff. He racked his brain trying to remember who wanted to play and then remembered Susan Bones standing with the group wanting to become Chasers. As he thought about it, he decided having an extra chaser couldn't hurt as he knew that they were exposed to the most danger during a game, so he decided to put Susan in the starting line-up and place Astoria and Tracey in the reserves. This allowed him to get to know not only Tracey, but Susan too. Apart from the fact that she was extremely cute in a shy sort of way, her aunt was Amelia Bones, the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Harry reasoned that if he could get on good terms with Susan he would have a better chance of gaining the ear of Amelia, which could help quite a bit when he started his tribe.

Out of the seven of them he had the hardest time trying to talk to was Susan, Tracey, Daphne and Astoria. For Tracey, Daphne and Astoria he suspected that it was because he was a Gryffindor and the rumours flying around about him, this didn't however explain why Susan had a hard time talking to him. It didn't affect their teamwork so Harry let things lay, hoping they would grow more comfortable around him as time passed.

His lessons with Minerva were going smoothly; his schedule change went over surprisingly well, despite looking like a maze at this point.

Yawning as he woke bright and early on the Monday morning, Harry groaned aloud as he hugged Hermione tighter to him. She moaned quietly in her sleep, her leaking pussy rubbing against his hard-on trapped between her thighs, he had no idea why but he was feeling more turned-on and horny then he had in months. According, Harry and Hermione were the last to leave the room, even though they had been the first to wake. Neville had tried to wake Harry but once he noticed the wards he'd decided that Harry needed his sleep, and so left to shower. Two hours later the cat-person duo emerged from Harry's bed, little more than a passionate mass of writhing limbs, and made a beeline towards the showers, then throwing up several wards they enjoyed an extra long shower of their own. In any other situation there probably would have been jokes about cats liking water, given the right incentive, but Harry was in too much of a frenzy to care and Hermione had long stopped thinking clearly; having slipped fully into her submissive mindset and loving every second of it. Thankfully nobody was still in the dorm and the trip to the bathroom was unseen by all. Hermione did however have to use Harry's invisibility cloak to leave the dorm first, stumbling her way back to her own.

Feeling sated Harry waited for Hermione, wondering why he felt so horny. Eventually she stumbled out of her dorm having changed her clothes and he half-carried a dead-to-the-world Hermione next to him as they made their way to breakfast, or at least the last little bit they could catch. Taking his seat and making sure Hermione was now lucid enough not to poke herself in the eye with her fork or fall asleep in her oatmeal, he could only ponder on his increased libido for a short time before classes were scheduled to begin and they had to leave. The only conclusion he could come up with was that there was something about the Slytherin girls that caught his eye, and maybe the possibility to getting closer to them was affecting him.

Since it was Monday the only classes they had were Herbology, followed by a break, and then Care of Magical Creatures. Herbology had improved since Minerva had talked with all the professors, Sprout seemed have regained the passion of a young woman waxing poetically about her favourite subject, that is to say, her passion for teaching students and interacting with those not in her house on a personal level had taken a large step up.

Harry was sitting outside of the Forbidden Forest as their new professor for Care of Magical Creatures; Zelda Ravensdale, told the class what to do. Professor Ravensdale was a pretty witch - something that was quickly becoming a redundant statement - in her forties; she had shoulder length greyish red hair and lively blues eyes. In their first lesson they'd talked about what they'd learnt the year before, and Professor Ravensdale had been horrified at how behind the class was. Over the next two lessons they'd read about what they were supposed to have learnt about the previous year. Then for the last two weeks they'd learnt about Snidget's; A small, spherical bird which could fly with amazing agility, changing speed and direction almost instantaneously. They learnt that their golden feathers and red, jewel-like eyes were once prized items, and that at one time the Snidget was hunted almost to extinction. The fact that a Snidget became such an integral part of the game of Quidditch - and usually died when it was caught - didn't help its continued existence either. Eventually, the Snidget became a protected species; there had been, and still were, severe penalties enacted for harming or capturing one. Snidget reserves had been set up worldwide and a magical device, the Golden Snitch, had replaced the live bird in Quidditch. However, Professor Ravensdale was able to borrow a few Snidgets from one of the local reserves so that they could see one for themselves, as it would probably be their only chance to see them as they were still quite rare.

Today they were learning something new, so like normal he waited in the Great Hall, Hermione standing next to him, recovered mostly from the morning, as the rest of the class milled about. Before long Professor Ravensdale arrived and greeted them, "Good morning class, this morning we'll be going outside again, so if everyone will follow me." She said leading the class to a paddock near to the entrance of the Forbidden Forest. Standing within the paddock were three large and beautiful Unicorns mares, whom were busy grazing, accompanied by a number of smaller foals and colts.

Many of the girls "Oooohed!" Aloud at the sight of the unicorns.

"Oh they're so beautiful!" Whispered Lavender Brown. "How did she get them? They're supposed to be really hard to catch!"

The Unicorns started to paw the ground nervously with their golden hooves and throwing back their horned heads nervously as the large group approached, their ears laying back.

"Boys, keep back!" Professor Ravensdale barked as she took control of the situation, throwing out an arm and catching Harry hard in the chest, as he was the closest boy. "Unicorns prefer a woman's touch. Girls to the front, and approach with care, come on, easy does it. Be careful, although they're okay with girls touching them Unicorns are naturally nervous creatures, more so around humans, and they _will_ attack if they feel threatened."

She and the girls of the group slowly walked slowly forward towards the Unicorns, leaving the boys standing near the paddock fence, watching.

The Unicorn herd eventually calmed down and trotted over to the girls allowing them to pet them. Hermione, who, like many Muggleborn girls, had a secret love of Unicorns, was nervous they wouldn't approach her as she wasn't a 'pure maiden' anymore, or even human. Her fears were unfounded and the gentle white beasts were eager to meet her, most of the gathered herd having never seen humans before.

"Can you hear me over there boys?" Professor Ravensdale called out to the boys, which they responded to with nods, just in case their voices frightened the Unicorns. Even Malfoy and his lot didn't do anything stupid, they had learned quickly not to mess with the new professor as she had already taken points and given them each a detention on several occasions for misbehaving in her class. Seeing them nod she begun to teach the class everything she knew about Unicorns.

Unnoticed by everyone, Harry had wandered away from the other guys to enjoy the forest they were standing near. Thanks to one of his forms being a kind of Unicorn he already knew a lot about them, and due to the majority of his forms calling forests home - albeit one was a twilight forest - being near the woodland was soothing, and a much better use of his time, in his opinion.

While he'd thought he got away from the group without being noticed one of the younger Unicorn's did see him. In fact, she split from the rest of the herd because she'd recognized him and wanted to see him again.

While most people knew about their healing abilities, most didn't know that Unicorns had a magic of their own; channelling magic through their horns they could use telekinesis, along with a few other abilities. This Unicorn demonstrated the ability by walking over to the gate and unlatching it, her horn glowing faintly along with the bolt as it slid open.

Harry sat against a massive tree that made up the forbidden forest, his body leaning against the trunk, listening to all the sounds coming from the forest. It was one of his favourite past times as of late because it helped to calm the beasts within him. He could already feel his inflated libido and lust drain away as he took in the sounds and scents of the forest. As he was sitting there he heard something in front of him and opened his eyes. Deep purple eyes gazed down at him in recognition. Harry tilted his head to the side and looked at the Unicorn's flank. His suspicions were confirmed when he saw the faint scar tissue located there. "I remember you." Harry said, hesitating before reaching up to stroke her muzzle.

The mare leaned into his hand, allowing him to pet her. Harry wasn't surprised to feel a sense of gratitude from the unicorn, as he knew this was how they communicated; with thoughts and images. "I'm glad you're okay, it was pretty touch-and-go for a while." He said thinking back to when he'd last seen the unicorn in his first year. He had almost frozen up completely when he'd laid eyes on the wraith form Voldemort had been forced to take, but when he'd seen the fallen unicorn it was feeding on he'd charged forwards, throwing all but useless first year curses and hexes - Leg Lockers and Jelly-Legs mostly, supplemented with Firework Charms, which did little against a wraith - as far as he could tell. Hagrid had later told him his quick actions had saved the foal's life, as even a second later and she would have lost too much blood for her healing abilities to work. Hagrid had still been forced to wrap the foal tightly in his fur jacket and carried her gently back to his hut to recover. Harry, as had been his habit back then, had put her fate out of his mind. He was glad to see she was okay though. His thoughts returning to the present he stroked her head and down the side of her neck, "How are you doing?" He inquired.

The mare sent Harry the feeling that she was fine but quickly followed it up with other feelings and images, giving him the impression that she needed his help. Shocked and unsure about the images he'd received he couldn't help but ask, "You want my help, why me? Why not the Centaurs?"

Harry felt a mental scoff at his question. He was about to question her further upon what was possibly the first negative emotion he'd ever even heard a unicorn give, but she was already sending him images of a few Centaurs doing nothing as Unicorns were being killed. He could see an older Centaur telling the Unicorns that they 'couldn't interfere with fate,' and that it was fated that a few of the herd were meant to die. Harry got the distinct impression that they only helped when it was human hunters and with nothing else. Harry's rage at the picture the mare was painting was only matched by the Battle Unicorn within his mind, who was as vocal as it could possibly be; wanting nothing more than to go into the forest and show the Centaurs what he could do to them for not helping the all but defenceless Unicorn herd. "Those bastards," Harry hissed. "I'll -"

Before he could start on what was probably a very detailed explanation of exactly how you could teach a Centaur the error of its ways, Professor Ravensdale interrupted him. "Oh my, Mr. Potter. She seems to have taken a liking to you. How were you communicating?" She asked in awed surprise. As apart from very young foals, most unicorns wouldn't dare go near men, and by the looks of it, they were communicating, something which she'd never heard of.

"Oh Professor," said Harry with a strained smile, trying to keep the murderous look off his face, putting thoughts of vengeance aside for the moment "I've found out that Unicorns have the ability to send images and feelings to people they wish to talk to. They can't talk with words, but it's just as good from what I can tell."

"Fascinating…" She said, always interested in learning. "May I ask why she seems to be comfortable around you? It's very uncommon for Unicorns to be able to tolerate being around males of another species."

Harry shrugged replying, "Sure..." Before telling her of how they met, the class, particularly the girls, listening in as he told his story. Harry told mostly the truth, but he kept out the part about the wraith being Voldemort. It was common knowledge by this point that Quirrel had been secretly dark, and it wasn't entirely a lie to call the wraith Quirrel. He also suspected that the Unicorns could feel that he was a Unicorn as well, but he wasn't going to tell the class that.

When he was finished with his tale Ravensdale was misty eyed with the happy ending, promising herself she would be asking Hagrid for his version at a later date. The girls looked at him in awe, but all the boys apart from Neville scoffed at the thought, they couldn't see how a first year could save a Unicorn from a Wraith. "What was she telling you?" She asked. She'd seen the look on Harry's face when she had approached and it wasn't the look of someone accepting gratitude for saving another being's life.

Harry's expression hardened as he was brought back to the problem at hand. "The Centaurs aren't protecting the Unicorn herd as well as they should be. They protect them against human hunters, yes, but I have a feeling that's simply because they're humans, I know firsthand that most of the Centaurs in this forest hate humans, so if a Unicorn is killed from anything else it's 'fated' to have died and thus not the Centaurs problem." He explained.

The professor gasped, "That's terrible. Is there anything we can do?" She asked.

Harry sent a questioning look at the Unicorn, only to get the image of a Battle Unicorn protecting the herd. There were several images, all of different Battle Unicorns, each one watching over the herd as time passed, but the final image had nothing, the herd having no protector.

"You don't have a Guardian anymore." Harry stated, which the Unicorn nodded, "What about your Keepers?" He asked, only to receive more the less the same image as before, but instead of Battle Unicorns it was the Keepers; their numbers slowly dwindling to nothing as time passed. Centaurs took their place for a time, the Centaurs seemed different to what he knew, a more war-like breed but when they were no longer needed in the land they left behind their Seer brethren as they moved on. The Seers were supposed to look after them, but that hadn't worked.

"Mr. Potter, what is a Guardian and what are the Keepers you mentioned?" Ravensdale asked.

"Well a Guardian is a large black Unicorn." Harry explained, "They have golden horns instead of white ones, which I think from the images she sent me grants them the power over lightning. They help the Unicorn Keepers or just Keepers, to protect the herd. The Keepers are, at least as far as I know, Elves. They all had black stars on their foreheads, like a tattoo, showing that they were Unicorn Keepers - they commonly carried staves to help protect the Unicorns. The Keepers made sure that they were fed, cleaned and that dangerous animals didn't hurt them. Because of time and war with humans, along with other races that wanted to hurt the Unicorns, the Keepers in the area slowly died off. Seeing that Elves left this realm many millennia ago there were less and less Keepers to keep the Unicorns safe as there was no other source of more Elves, aside from what their low birth rates supplied."

"So what can we do to help the Unicorns?" Asked the concerned Care of Magical Creatures Professor.

"I honestly can't say Professor." Harry muttered darkly, "These Centaurs aren't the same as the protectors they had previously. They instead allow 'Fate' to do its bidding, they've grown lazy, refusing to help the herd because they get very little out of it, something the Ministry will no doubt mirror if informed of this problem. Unless it concerns them directly the Ministry of Magic doesn't care what happens in the world." There were many dark looks at this, many of the students couldn't believe that the Ministry of Magic would allow them to die, but Ravensdale could; as many magical animals had gone extinct because the Ministry of Magic wouldn't help them, it was normally philanthropic wizards that protected endangered spices. "So I can honestly say, I don't know what to do."

Just as he said this he got an image of himself, but he was holding a staff and had a star on his forehead, his famous scar somehow gone, "You've got to be kidding me." A shocked Harry blurted out, when he realized what she wanted from him. He would never have thought the Unicorns would want him to become their Keeper, but the image was sent from multiple directions, all of the gathered Unicorns old enough to know what they were talking about agreeing that he should be their Keeper. "You do know that I'm not fully Light aliened? I'm neither Light nor Dark, from what I know the Keepers were purely light-aligned; pacifistic in nature for the most part." Harry protested. "I'm more grey, I'll do what's needed, not what's easy, even if people think it might be evil."

Hearing his part of the conversation the students started whispering amongst themselves, but Professor Ravensdale was the first to ask, "What does she want you to do?"

"She wants me to become their Keeper, to protect them, and the rest seem to agree." Harry said, gesturing at the Unicorns still in the fenced off area.

Ravensdale was silent for several second before she turned to the students. "Class dismissed, please make your way back to the castle in an orderly manner and study your books until the end of this period. Your homework is to read the chapter in your books about Unicorns, and try and find out more about them." She instructed, holding a hand on Harry's shoulder to keep him in place.

It took a while, as the girls wanted to stay, but eventually the students left, leaving Harry and the new Care of Magical Creatures Professor. "I'm not going to try and force you to do this, but I think you should become their Keeper. They need someone to protect them and I think you, with your attitude towards threats to those you're protecting, is exactly what they need." She told him seriously.

Harry looked at the Unicorns one at a time. They were all radiating feelings of hope, it was making his heart hurt at what they must be going through to generate as much hope for the mere chance that he would accept. "I… I will consider it." Harry told the mare in front of him, and Ravensdale.

Just as he was about to leave Ravensdale asked, "Mr. Potter, one more thing; twenty point for the interesting information you gave the class. Might I ask how you knew about it all?"

"Thanks Professor," Harry said with a smile. "As for how I knew all that, well I've been interested in them since my first year, thanks to my experience with this mare, and this summer I decided to read up on them. I learned everything I could from as many books as I could get my hands on, sadly I left the books at home." Harry added the last part, as he saw an eager smile blossom on Ravensdale's face, "I'll see you next week Professor." Harry said with a waved as he left.

As he got to the castle doors he saw Hermione and Neville waiting for him, but he told them that he was going to take a walk, as he had a few things to think about and he wasn't ready to eat just yet. So saying good bye to each other they all went their separate ways; Neville didn't say where he was going, but Hermione mentioned going to the library so she could study for a Runes assignment that was due. Harry himself decided to take a walk around the corridors the Hogwarts.

_17th of October 1994 - Earlier that morning! _

Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was in the Hospital Wing. She'd just collapsed onto a bed in shock after what her friend Poppy Pomfrey, Hogwart's Healer, had just told her.

She'd gone to see Poppy because for the last few weeks her magic had been going haywire. She'd been lucky so far and it hadn't acted up when she was teaching in class but she was also having problems with the Glamours she used to make herself appear older. She was having to apply them daily, instead of her normal requirement of once a month. At first she thought it was just a magical illness, there were plenty that went around that would affect the control of her magic but after a week or so they would normally clear up. Two weeks later and she was getting concerned because it was only getting worse. So she had made an appointment to see Poppy, worried about what was wrong with her. That had been a couple of days ago and today she was once again visiting Poppy for the results. She'd gotten her answer alright, the old saying 'Be careful what you wish for' had never rung truer in her mind. "Can you say that again Poppy? I don't think I heard you clearly." A stunned Minerva said slowly from the bed.

Poppy walked over to by her friend and sitting level next to her said, "I said you're pregnant Minnie, I would say about three weeks along."

"But... but how?" Minerva gasped out, actually fidgeting with her hands for the first time in what must have been decades.

Poppy smirked. "You work in a school filled with teenagers Minnie, I hardly think I need to explain the mechanics."

Minerva scowled at her friend, not in the mood for games. "That's not what I mean, and you know it. I haven't had intercourse with a man in years Poppy, how can I be pregnant?"

"You've obviously had sex with someone, Minnie." Poppy pointed out. "I haven't detected any memory charms." The healer raised an eyebrow. "You're sure you haven't had sex in years?"

Minerva rolled her eyes. "I just told you…"

"That you hadn't been with a man in years, yes. That doesn't mean you haven't had sex. And since we live in a world filled with magic, anything is possible." Poppy pointed out. "According to my charms you've been receiving a steady does of his baby batter -"

"Really Poppy." Minerva deadpanned.

Poppy chuckled, "Oh let me have my fun. Anyway, whoever you've been with is either incredibly powerful, hell bent on getting you pregnant or both. I'm sure you're aware of the connection between intent and fertility, it's the reason there are so few Purebloods; the mothers forced into marriage are only interested in having the one child required to meet their contractual requirements and refuse to have any more children, making themselves virtually sterile for as long as they wish to be unless influenced by a powerful wizard or some other outside source. Like I said earlier, whoever this mystery man you've been active with him for," She cast another quick charm on Minerva, the results appearing on a piece of parchment in front of her, "Every other day or so for around a little less than a month."

Minerva eyes widened in realization before she blushed and mumbled something.

"Speak up Minnie," Poppy said, "I can't hear you."

Minerva cleared her throat. "Cats. To be more precise, a male Kneazle with black fur." She said with a blush "In my Animagus form, I've been spending some quality time with a Kneazle almost nightly since the start of term." She didn't add the fact that this Kneazle had marked her as its Mate, "But he couldn't have impregnated me, his seminal fluid wouldn't be compatible."

Poppy groaned. "But what if this Kneazle was an Animagus like you?"

Minerva opened her mouth, then closed it at the obvious implication. "Oh Merlin." She muttered.

"Yes, _oh Merlin,_"Poppy admonished. The healer sighed. "Wait here, I need a blood sample."

"What for?" Minerva asked.

"So that I can tell you who the father of your baby is! Sadly I won't be able to tell until sometime next week as I have to make the required potion first." Poppy said over her shoulder as she entered her store room and started bustling about, readying the supplies needed to prepare the potion.

Minerva sat in the bed, her mind reeling from the news. Pregnant? She couldn't be pregnant. How would she take care of the child with her career? It was impossible, her mind declared loudly, a hint of desperation colouring its tone as she grasped for reasons. She wasn't the mothering type, she was decent enough with eleven year olds and up but smaller children weren't the sort she could handle. She didn't even know who the father was. Neither of these reasons assured her; she would learn to take care of her baby, and Poppy was at that very second making the potion to solve the latter problem. She grasped around for another reason, and only found one. _'I'm… I'm too old!'_ She declared quickly to herself, then snorted as she realised it was possibly the first time she'd taken pride in her age in years.

She glanced around the room and as fate would have it found herself staring at her own reflection; her Glamour having broken again, her magic riled due to her worked up state. An attractive woman with black hair looked back at her, not looking a day over thirty. "I need a walk." She snapped out, her every reason for being against this being shot down by either herself or logic. She threw on her Glamours again and left the infirmary to pace away her problems. During her walk she passed her classroom and left a note saying that her classes for that day were cancelled due to personal reasons.

_o0OoO0o _

As Harry was walking down every empty corridor that he knew of, he was trying hard to control his anger and frustration. The frustration was due to spending every waking moment that day feeling so horny it almost hurt, not even having sex with Hermione that morning had helped; it'd only succeeded in taking the edge off for a few hours. The only time he didn't feel the need for sex was when he was sitting at the edge of the forest, and that had backfired because of what he'd learned, his rage bleeding over into his libido somehow. His anger was caused by learning about the Centaurs and their lack of doing anything to help protect and save the Unicorns. As he thought about the Centaurs, his thoughts went to Sara. Her father was keeping her away from the school and making sure that no one could talk to her. He was also still trying to push for an arranged marriage with another clan. It was his hope that by joining the two clans it would make them stronger, it also had the added benefit from his point of view that Sara would never see Harry again.

Unnoticed by him, as he was storming through the corridors, his vocal chords changed to that of a Kneazle; it was his most used and familiar form and it was a small way to bleed off some of the stress; his frustration was causing him to create hisses and occasionally growls as he thought further about both Sara and the herd's situations. He was surprised to hear a whimper nearby but not seeing anybody, he carefully looked around. He peeked around the next corner and was shocked to get a glimpse of Minerva as she stumbled to the floor. Before he could help her she picked herself up and he was too surprised and curious to move; her looks had changed to an attractive woman with black hair reaching the small of her back. She looked to be in her late twenties, early thirties, and Harry couldn't help to think how attractive his professor was. He was actually disappointed when her features blurred as she put a Glamour back up and tried to get rid of the blush on her face before hurrying to wherever she was going before.

Curious, Harry Disillusioned himself followed her. Assuming his growling had caused the original reaction he repeated the sound and was met with success when Minerva's knees wobbled and she grabbed the wall to keep herself upright, her Glamours falling once again. His mind was quickly went over the possibilities of why she was acting the way she was as he hid from her as she looked around franticly. He tried making a different noise, this time a low hiss. Minerva reacted again, this time her body moving, Glamour once again failing, before she dropped to her hands and knees, her bum held high.

As she picked herself up and looked around again, this time looking even more frazzled Harry decided to stop for now. The only possible explanation he could come up with, after recognizing what position she took after he made that specific sound was Minerva was the Maine Coon. As he made this connection he suddenly remembered his first Transfiguration class, when there had been a cat sitting on the desk, which had transformed into Minerva as Ron had made an idiot of himself.

Wanting to ensure he was correct he reached out with his magic, trying to find the mating mark he knew should be on her. He checked his Disillusionment Charm, making sure it was still active, as he followed her. Finding the mark he grinned and trailed her back to wherever she was going, the lust he'd been feeling spiked horribly at seeing such a beautiful witch that he'd somehow been missing out on. The fact that she was already mostly trained left little ground for his self-restraint to grab on to, he needed something or someone to fuck, badly, and seeing his attractive Professor; whom was already trained to do what he wanted, all logic left him as lust replaced it; every fibre of his being wanting nothing more to fuck his Professor. Hell he'd been fucking the Maine Coon for weeks, knowing it was his professor was only going to make it better and he was horny as hell, he needed someone to take his frustration out on, lest he go mad, so why not her?

_o0OoO0o _

It has been a few hours since Poppy had told her that she was pregnant and she had been walking around Hogwarts lost in thought, not knowing where she was going or what she was going to do now. She had always wanted a child, but she couldn't have one with Matthew for some reason; they'd never had enough time to test whether it was their fault or an external reason, but now that she was going to have one she didn't know what to think, or do. If she did keep the child, who was she going to get to take care of it whilst she was doing her job? _'Maybe I could hire a House Elf to help,'_ Came the thought within her. But I'm not a mothering type, she told herself again. _'No one really is until they have a child,'_ Came the reply, _'but look at the students you look after. You look after them, making sure they are cared for and not hurt. Sure, at times you let things slip, but no one is perfect.'_ What about the father? Minerva asked herself, he's a student, what are people going to think, what if he doesn't want to help raise the child with me. _'Who cares what people will say,'_ Was the quick reply, _'There's been many marriages of both male and female teens to people a lot older than them, who then proceeded to have children, so it wouldn't be all that strange. As for the father not wanting to help, it'll be sad and hard, but you won't be the first woman to raise a child by yourself.'_ But I'm too old, Minerva told herself, but her thoughts replied, _'Please, you're only…' _And so it continued for the next few hours. Minerva was questioning herself about what was happening, often going over the same questions as they circled around in her mind.

Wandering aimlessly though the corridors of Hogwarts she found herself at the end of an empty corridor. About to leave she stopped hearing low hisses and the occasion growl. She would know those sounds anywhere, they were from the Kneazle, no, _the student_ that she had been fucking. She couldn't stop the whimper that escaped her throat and her knickers dampening as the recognized the type of growl he was making. She'd quickly come to associate them with him being worked up, which meant a very rough and thorough mating that went on for hours, where he made it hard for her to think, much less have the energy to get back to her room after he was done with her. She normally collapsed next to him, in a state of nirvana, first cleaning him to show her appreciation and then herself until she came out of the pleasure induced haze.

Needing to find the student that had gotten her pregnant, she looked around frantically trying to find the source of the sounds, but she couldn't see the Kneazle. As the hisses and growls continued she couldn't help but to fall to the floor, her glamour failing. After a few seconds, she regained control of herself and got up, blushing like one of her students who'd gotten caught in the act, she couldn't believe she let that happen when she knew that it was one of her Gryffindors. Looking around once more for the Kneazle, so she could find out who he was she signed in disappointment as she found nothing. She shook her head, passing it off as hearing things due to the stress of finding out that she was pregnant.

Her theory seemed to be true, she didn't hear anything else for minutes. Unfortunately for her pounding heart she heard another growl, this time more insistent, the kind that was made when she wasn't getting into the correct position or doing certain actions wrong, shortly before the actual mating took place. Her knees grew weak and she grabbed the wall, black once again filling her vision as her Glamour shattered. She didn't have any time to react before she heard another noise, this time a low hiss, the sort that told her the Kneazle wasn't in the mood for anything fancy and wanted her in the proper mating position that very second or there would be punishment. Before she could stop herself she dropped to her hands and knees, head held low as she wagged her backside back and forth as she knew he liked, presenting herself to her imaginary suitor.

Her body shivering in anticipation she hauled herself up and looked around wildly. This was all in her head, she tried to tell herself, attempting to calm her thundering heart and rapid breathing. Just a trick. It wasn't working. She needed… she needed co-WORK! She needed to grade papers. Right now.

She almost ran for her office, trying to keep her mind on the work she would be doing. Throwing herself into her career had distracted her from personal matters for almost all of her life, _'So why isn't it working now?!'_ Her thoughts demanded, rapidly becoming frazzled as she burst into her office and almost ripped a student's homework as she grabbed it and tried to start reading.

She tried to work but it didn't appear to be helping, she just couldn't get her mind off what happened out in the corridor. She knew she should be horrified at the thought of being turned on, seeing that it was a student, a student that could easily be eleven, but as she thought of the great sex that they had she couldn't help it. Her knickers were soaked, giving her that many more reasons to squirm in her seat aside from her maddening level of arousal. Seeing that the classes were cancelled for the day and knowing she wouldn't be disturbed, she decided to give herself some well needed relief. Forgetting to lock the door, she dropped her Glamour intentionally for the first time that day and began to undo her robes.

Laying her robes across the back of her chair she sat down, closing her eyes she raised a hand to her breast and started to knead and then tweak her nipple. She couldn't help herself and started to imagine the father of her baby, a vague image of a young man in Gryffindor robes appearing. Spreading her leg she sighed as she ran a finger up and down her damp knickers, imagining her lover touching her. She pulled her knickers aside as she trust a finger inside herself, she could fell him trusting into her, his black hair damp with sweat, green eyes staring into her own. Moaning as she inserted another finger into her wet pussy she had a shiver of delight as the imaginary man above her solidified into Harry Potter.

Harry smiled as he could hear Minerva moaning though the closed door, opening it he slipped into the classroom, quietly closing it behind him. Shedding his clothing he could see her, legs spread, fingering herself obscenely as she massaged her breasts, head tipped back moaning loudly in pleasure. Hearing her moan made his balls ache for release as his cock quickly began to harden, thinking she wouldn't fuck him as a human yet he shifted to his Catboy form, cancelling his Disillusion Charm he growled out his desire to his mate as he made his way towards her.

Distracted by pleasuring herself Minerva didn't hear anyone enter the classroom, it was only when she heard the well known growl of the Kneazle she submitted to nightly did she realize she wasn't alone. Hearing another low hiss ordering her to get into the mating position, she didn't think as she stood and then bent herself across her desk, legs spread, completely open so her Mate could take her as he normally did.

"Mmmm." Minerva moaned out seeing the Catboy walking towards her, he was about 5" 5' and covered in black fur. She studied his face trying to place it but it only reminded her of her Kneazle lover. She licked her lips as her eyes travelled lower, taking in his toned chest before moving lower still to the large thick piece of meat swing between his legs. Biting her lip as see imagined it inside her she suppressed a groan of need before moving her hips from side to side in excitement. She'd ask him who he was later, she didn't need to know now it could wait until he was done.

Walking around Minerva Harry squatted behind her so he could see her wet and ready pussy, the lips were open before him, displaying her desire. He couldn't help himself as he moved his head forward burying his nose into her cunt, taking in her scent. Breathing deeply as she pushed her pussy back onto his face, she smelled the same as when she was a Maine Coon and her scent, like always, went straight to his cock, making him rock hard.

_Lemon Begins! (Skip if you don't want to read or under eighteen!)_

Moaning as the Catboy pressed his nose into her wet pussy and then licked his rough up her lips, tasting her. She thrust back at him, enticing him to mount her. A small part of her brain that wasn't numbed by everything that was happening was unsure about whether he was a human Animagus or not, he'd just checked her to see if she was fertile still. It could be that he was a Kneazle that had gotten so powerful that it could become a human hybrid somehow. It was the only option that made sense, she would have known if a student was a Kneazle Animagus, it was her after all that normally helped students become an Animagi. Resolving the dilemma of sleeping with a student in her mind she would allow him to continue, she needed this, so her mind allowed her to think whatever it needed so she could carry on without fear or guilt getting in the way.

Standing behind her Harry rubbed his cock head up and down her leaking pussy covering it in her juices. He had questions he wanted to ask her, but for now they could wait. He had a wet and willing bitch in front of him and with his balls aching the way they were he need to sate his desire before talking or it would only distract him. Pressing his cock so that it rested between her pussy lips he bent over her, covering her hand with his own pulling his hips up and gently thrusting into her.

"Ohhhh, more, please!" Minerva moaned as the Kneazle slowly pushed his cock into her. Like the first time she'd had sex with him as a Marine Coon, his cock was touching places inside her never touched before, she could feel her pussy stretching as he pushed into her. "Oh! Merlin!" She grunted out as she orgasmed around his prick, her juices dribbling out onto the rest of his length. She could feel bumps and fleshy hocks along his length and with each twitch of her pussy she seemed to pull his member deeper inside her channel.

Grunting in pleasure as his bitch came, he exhaled heavily as the head of his prick touched her cervix. He started to lick and nuzzle her shoulder as he thrust his member within her.

"Ohhhh Merlin! Fuck me!" Minerva moaned and hissed as Harry slammed his member into her, each time his thick cock head trying to pierce her cervix and enter her womb. She could hear the slapping of his large heavy balls against her and whimpered out, "So good!"

Lost in a haze of pleasure Harry growled with desire as he felt his bitch stiffen under him once more and then her wetness run down his length and fly off his balls as they swung back and forth with his demanding trusts. Finally being pushed over the edge by her coaxing pussy he bit down onto her should, tasting blood as he push his cock as deeply as possible into her as he started to fill her channel with his hot sticky seed.

"Fuck!" Minerva gasped out felling him bit into her shoulder, only to grunt as her channel seemed to fill with his spunk. "Ohhh!" She shuddered out as she orgasm heavily around his invading prick. She could feel him continue to spray more and more of his semen into her and she shuddered again as his spunk ran out of her pussy, onto her desk and down his length, covering his balls.

After some time his dick stopped twitching and he started to lick and clean the new bite mark on her shoulder, jumping in surprise as she heard a murmured, "Sorry." behind her she luxuriated in the feeling of being full of cum and contentment as her mate slowly cleaned her wound. Groaning aloud in disappointment she felt him withdraw from her and sit heavily in the chair behind her. As she'd been trained she stood and then turned before kneeling between his legs. She buried her face into his crotch as she began to clean the combined juices off both his cock and balls as a steady flow of his spunk escaped from her abused pussy, running down her thighs leaving a sticky mess before forming a pool between her legs.

After a while of sitting in silence Minerva eventually raised her head and asked, "Who are you?"

Looking down at her Harry caressed her face and then in a rough voice, to disguise who he was said, "To you, I'm your mate." He heard her gasp at his simple answer and then continued, "I have marked you as mine. I know this because I can sense my mark on you, just like I feel the mark from my other Mate. As for my name, for now until I think you're ready to know it, you can call me Alpha. What I say goes and what I want from you I shall take." Pulling her up into his lap, resting his hands on her bum as she straddled him, he kissed her lips hungrily. Even though she was now thinking more clearly Minerva didn't try to fight back, she'd already submitted herself to him as a Kneazle so it was automatic to submit to him again, even if he was in a different form.

Just as Minerva was getting into the kiss, the human Kneazle pulled away from her and started licking her face, neck and shoulders. She heard him purr as he asked, "Now tell me my newest Mate, why is it you look younger now then you normally do?"

"Alpha," Minerva began, shocked at how right it felt calling him this, "When a witch or wizard turn twenty or so they begin to age much slower. For an average witch or wizard, they can normally live up 'til they're one hundred and fifty, or longer if they stay healthy. Physically however it isn't in till the end of our lives that we start looking our ages. At sixty and they might look forty, at a hundred; fifty and at a hundred and sixty; probably around ninetyish." She paused to shudder as she felt a very warm appendage pressing itself against her thigh, erect again.

"An above average witches and wizards, like me, can live up to around two hundred, or longer depending how powerful we are and if they stay healthy. We age a lot more slowly, but how much depends on the amount of magic we have. I'm sixty years old, but as you can see I only look thirty and have for the last six years, at a hundred I'll probably look forty and then at a hundred and fifty only fifty. It's the reason for the Glamour charms, it's a long story but we, the Professors of Hogwarts, started doing it in the first place so that Muggleborn and Muggle Raised students would respect the Professors, as they wouldn't respect Professors that looked barely old enough to be out of school. Students then started doing it because they saw it as a test of their skill, and it eventually it became just another one of the silly traditions of our world.

"For those who are very powerful, it is said they can live up to at least two hundred and fifty years old, and it's rumoured that a extraordinary powerful witch or wizard can live for many more centuries. Alpha, do you have a reason for taking me now, instead of waiting for me to come to you later tonight?"

Harry chuckled, filing that interesting titbit of information away for future musing. He would need to research a charm that could see passed the Glamours. Who knew how many attractive women were passing him by because they were hiding behind visages of something else? "I discovered you in the corridor with your Glamours down, they had been hiding you from me when you weren't a cat, I couldn't sense my mark on you." Stopping he nuzzled her shoulder and neck again before slipping two fingers into her sloppy pussy as she moaned into his ear. "I would be lying if your beauty didn't play a part in me deciding on this course of action. Can you say you regret it though?" His fingers were still working her over, he hit a particularly sensitive spot just as he finished speaking, causing her to moan loudly. "N - no." She stuttered as she was pushed closer to her impending climax.

Picking her up as he stood, he placed her down on her on her desk before looking her over. He could see her firm C-cup breast, nipples erect, and then looking down Minerva spread her legs wide as she felt his gaze. Her pussy was hairless, lips red, wet and open. He could see his sperm still dribbling out of her, sticking to her crotch and inner tights. Placing a hand on her pussy he inserted two fingers and thrusting them in and out of her as ground his palm into her clit, he growled down at her. "You're mine, you belong to me!" He growled.

Minerva arched her back and thrusting her breast towards him, eyes heavy she moaned out, "Mmmm! I'm yours, always yours." Smirking Harry pulled his hand away and then rubbed the head of his erect cock up and down her pussy lips once more asked, "What do you want kitten?"

Shivering at the feel of the large head of his prick touching her again, she let loose the whine that bubbled fourth from the back of her throat before answering, "Cock, your big thick cock in me!"

Grinning he began to massage her breasts, kissing and teasing her, he wanted her to call his name, his true name to her; Alpha, and then beg him to take her. Pulling back as she squirmed under him he continued massaging her breasts as he rubbed his length against her pussy lips as he pinched as twisted her nipples.

"Mmmm." Minerva moaned in pleasure as he played with her body, she wanted nothing more than for her Alpha to fuck her again. She gasped as he placed the head of his prick at her entrance, before pushing forwards just enough so the big cock head slipped thought her pussy lips.

Pulling back so his cock barely in her he stopped and demanding, "Beg for it"

"Please fuck me! Take me! Make me yours!" Minerva gasped out in frustration.

"No, no, no," Harry chided as he pulled his hips back and once again stated fingering her, "You don't sound like you really want me to fuck you."

"Please fuck me, I'll do anything you say, but please fuck me!" Minerva whimpered.

Her mind was blank for a few moments with Harry's finger fucking but this wasn't what she wanted, she wanted his cock within her, bringing her to the brink of ecstasy and beyond as his balls slapped against her arse. As she orgasmed, she realized what he wanted; spraying his hand with her juices she cried out, "Please Alpha, fuck me! Fill me with you seed so its drips out of me again! Take me! Use me! Make me truly yours!"

That was all Harry needed to hear, he smiled and position his prick once more at her entrance he pushed forwards. This time he didn't stop at just the head, he slammed his entire length into her, not stopping until his balls slapped loudly against her bum.

He started to pump in and out of her slowly, causing Minerva to whine at the pace. He watched her breasts jiggling about on her chest each time he buried himself fully within her. Grunting, he growled down at her, "Who do you belong to!"

"You Alpha, you! Ram your cock into me please Alpha! Oh! Yes! Fuck your kitten!" Minerva groaned out her legs coming up to lock around him bum, trying to urge him on.

"Your such a hot fucking bitch!" Harry grunted out at her, his thrusting picking up speed and power, until he was slamming all ten inches into her.

"Ohhhhmmmm!" Minerva orgasmed loudly, her fingers racking down his back, her pussy convulsing as he rammed his dick home again and again.

Grunting as he felt her orgasm Harry continued to thrust into her, he looked down to watch his big, thick ten inch dick sliding rapidly in and out of her tightening pussy as his balls slapped against her arse, the clapping sound adding to the moans he drew from her throat with his actions.

"Ohhhh! Hammer that big dick into my tight little pussy! Fuck your kitten! OH YES! Like that! Use me! OHHHMmmm!" Minerva groaned loudly as she continued thrusting herself back onto his invading rod. "OHHHH! Fuck me! Shoot all of your fucking seed into me! Fill me! OH FUCK! That's so good! OH! YES! Alpha! I'm cumming!" She yelled out at the top of her lungs.

Harry's own orgasm approaching, his thrusts got harder, faster and more demanding, his hips pounded into her as the head of his cock repeatedly hit her cervix, demanding entrance. Minerva moaned and squeaked under him as he ravaged her pussy, urging him on. He growled, still hammering away at her cervix, holding off his orgasm, wanting to wait until he pierced it, wanting to ensure the best chance of breading his bitch. With one final growl of frustration as his self control failed him, her inner walls spasmed once more around him and he came. He continued to ram his ten inch prick roughly into her tight pussy and he pumped what felt like the biggest load of hot sticky white cum ever into her, filling her with his sperm.

Locking her legs round her Alpha's bum Minerva moaned, "Mmmm Alpha~." As she felt his large balls resting on her arse contract again and again, filling her full of his seed. She could feel it start to trickle out, over his balls and down her bum onto the homework she'd been marking, as it spread over her desk.

_Lemon Ends! (Read from here if you skipped the lemon!)_

Harry laid on top of her, panting, he kissed her lightly and softly said, "You were very good my little one." Before getting off her he continued warmly, "Now I know you're not just a cat I'll be back to take you again and again my Mate, if you need to find me I'm normally in the Gryffindor tower when not fucking my other Mate."

As Harry left the classroom Minerva was breathing hard and she lay on the desk recovering, a hand alternating from rubbing her stomach, imagining her Alpha's baby growing within, to dipping her fingers into her pussy to taste his seed. As she lay there she reflected on what had just happened. She felt great, it'd been a long time since she had sex as a human, much less taken as roughly or used as she was. As she thought about the Catboy taking her and what or who he was, her pussy twitched again spilling more of his seed onto her desk. She hadn't managed to get out that she was pregnant, mostly because she was still undecided if she'd just fucked a student or not. She hoped she hadn't, she hoped he was just a ridiculously powerful Kneazle but she knew that he could be a Kneazle Animagus using a partial transformation. Although in theory it was possible, she never heard of anyone who was able to keep it up for more than a few minutes. It was no surprise that she hoped that when the results for the father came in, that it was unknown, meaning the former theory would be proven correct, as it would help her not feel guilty about liking what just happened as much as she did.

No matter what though she was going to visit him tonight as the Maine Coon, and then probably every night until she got the results, just in case at the end of the week she had to give him up.

_TO BE CONTINUED!_


	22. Chapter 22

_Chapter Twenty-Two!_

_23th of October 1994_

Walking towards the hospital wing Minerva reflected on the past week. It had been strange. She'd never spent such a large amount of time with her Alpha, only ever visiting every other evening for an hour or two at most before leaving, but over the last week she'd been with him every night.

On Monday she'd arrived to find him asleep in the common room and had curled up next to him. She'd woken to find him cleaning and grooming her, and after luxuriating in the pleasure and contentment his actions brought, had signalled her willingness to mate. The next hour had passed in a blur of pleasure as her Alpha had taken her until he'd collapsed next to her to doze; she'd cleaned herself as best she could before she'd curled up next to him again and proceeded to show her appreciation by cleaning him.

As she finished and settled down to sleep he'd shifted and rose, stretching before heading out of the common room. Previously every other time he left she'd let him and then made her way back to her quarters for the rest of the night, but wanting to find the owner of her Alpha she too stood and padded after him. He'd seemed a bit surprised that she was following him, looking back occasionally to check she was still there but he soon accepted her presence and proceeded to patrol around the school, stopping every once in a while to mark his territory.

Every time he stopped and sprayed his scent she found herself rubbing against whatever he'd just marked, covering herself in his musk. She felt herself becoming aroused again and by the end of his patrol he'd mated with her twice more. She had been quite surprised at the size of what he considered his and the reaction of any cats they came across. Any male cat fled upon seeing him. Most he allowed to flee unhindered, simply continuing, but others - particularly those who hadn't be neutered - he chased and forced to submit, before allowing them to slink off. The reaction of the female cats was completely the opposite, all submitted to him as soon as he approached, and all offered him the chance to mate. Most he just covered in his scent as a show of dominance before moving on, but others he took and by the time he returned to the Gryffindor tower and settled back down to sleep, he'd mated, roughly, give or take one or two depending on the evening, six other queens excluding herself.

The rest of the week followed a similar pattern apart from Friday and Saturday. On Friday she had arrived early and her Alpha wasn't waiting anywhere within the Gryffindor common room so she had settled down to wait for him and had fallen asleep. She'd been woken by his frustrated bordering on angry growls at a brown female full-blooded Kneazle that was rubbing against him. As she watched she realized that the Kneazle was deliberately denying her Alpha the right to mate with her whilst at the same time provoking him by signalling her readiness. When her Alpha's patience finally snapped she understood the female Kneazle's motive; she'd watched, memorized, as he brutally took the female with no regard for her at all, which only seemed to spur the female on. He'd fucked her repeatedly until the female Kneazle had collapsed on the floor, unable to move, his sperm leaking from her abused pussy and matting down the fur on her belly and hind legs. She'd walked over to him and done exactly the same thing. Hehadn't had as much energy but she'd been left in a similar state two hours later before he staggered off to sleep.

Saturday she'd been sore and so hadn't gone to the Gryffindor common room. It hadn't mattered, however, as later that night she been woken by his rough tongue licking her pussy; once again in his Catboy form. She rolled onto her front, bringing her knees underneath her and raising her bum into the air, allowing her Catboy Alpha to have his way with her. She'd fallen asleep again content, the smell of sex strong in the air and the feeling of her Alpha's sperm leaking out of her onto her bed sheet satisfying beyond words.

Reaching the Hospital Wing she stood outside before taking a breath and opening the door. Looking about she was glad the room was empty, so there was no chance of word getting out. Selecting the bed nearest to Poppy's office she sat down and waited for her friend to arrive. Looking up as she heard Poppy's office door open, she once again calmed herself before asking, "So the father is unknown?"

"I'm sorry, Minnie, no." She paused as she saw Minerva sag on the bed and then continued after she had collected herself, "Your child's father is Harry Potter"

Her stomach lurched with guilt before she asked, "You haven't made a mistake, maybe something went wrong?" Her thoughts raced, it couldn't be Harry, the father was a powerful male Kneazle, no ifs or buts, and he definitely wasn't one of her students. She hadn't been fucking Harry over the past week, she hadn't fucked him last night and her sheets definitely weren't stained with his cum, which she certainly hadn't taken an immense amount of pleasure from rolling around in her Animagus form after she'd been awake enough to think too.

"I know it's a shock, Minnie,but I've ran the test five times to make sure," Poppy said softly. She could understand why her friend was so worked up; she was carrying a student's child, and not any student either… "The father of your child is definitely Harry Potter."

Her brain seemed to freeze with the confirmation, before her thoughts restarted. Feeling rather surreal, the first thing that came to her mind was_, 'Thank Merlin it was Sunday.'_ She knew that if it had been a school day she would have cancelled her classes again, needing time to get her head around what she had just learnt. Taking a deep breath she started to think about what she would have to do, she would have to deal with the fact that she had been fucking Harry Potter for nearly two months and enjoying it. She had woken upthis morning with such a feeling of contentment but that had been replaced with the guilt of having sex with an underage student, and anger at Harry for not stopping. He may not have known who she was as a cat, but he'd fucked her as a human and hadn't said anything; like her ignorance was a game to him. On the other hand however, maybe he was like her; she didn't know if she could give him up, she enjoyed the sex, enjoyed it a lot and wanted to do it again, in either form. Sex was sex after all and she came hard and often when he mounted her.

"What are you planning to do, Minnie?" Poppy asked, concerned.

"I don't know, I just don't know." Minerva sighed. "I know no one, and I mean no one, can learn of this, or at least not who the father is; not even Albus." Seeing the surprised look on Poppy's face she continued, "I don't trust him, Poppy, after talking to Pot- I mean Harry," She sighed. If he was going to be the father of her child, she could at least could start calling him by his given name, even if he wasn't currently present. "After talking to Harry I have realized that Albus doesn't have his best interests at heart. Should Albus learn that I'm carrying Harry's child, I fear he would try and control Harry through the baby, and who knows what others would do should they learn about me having the Boy-Who-Lived's child?"

Poppy couldn't help but agree with her friend, should the truth of the child's parentage become common knowledge she would be in danger from people trying to use the child, either to control Harry or simply to raise it as their own. Potters were historically very powerful and/or lucky - although it tended to lean towards the two extremes - and people would be more than happy to get their hands on the baby. When Minerva told her that she didn't want Albus to know her first thought was to tell him herself, but as her friend reminded her about the many times she told the old Headmaster about the treatment Potter needed and that man had simply said he would deal with it and hadn't done anything. She was surprised that her friend started to call Potter Harry, but her reasoning for doing it was sound; being less formal with him would make it easier to get closer to him as a person. She got back to business as a thought occurred to her, "So when are you going to tell Mr. Potter that he's going to be a father?"

"I don't know, Poppy," Minerva said with another heavy sigh, "How do you tell a fourteen year old boy, no man, that he's going to be father, and that the mother is his professor?"

Poppy remained silent, she couldn't think of anything that would make the coming conversation any easier either.

_28th of October 1994_

It had been almost a week since he fucked Minerva and Harry was walking down to the forest to once again try and find Sara and spend some time with her. Over the last two months they had managed to spend very little time together. She was always watched, or secluded within the centaur village. In the brief moments they had managed to spend together he'd tried to bolster her flagging spirits, recently he'd tried talking her into leaving the centaur tribe and staying with the unicorn herd. In the time they weren't together he'd kept an eye on her as best he could as a Kneazle and had been trying to talk the unicorn herd into taking her. He had a feeling that their decision would depend upon whether he would become their protector or not.

Walking down to the forest his thoughts turned to what they always had been lately when he was alone, that he was fucking Minerva, and more importantly that he didn't seem to care that she was nearly seventy. Maybe it was because she looked like a hot thirty year old women, he didn't know but he'd recently noticed that they hadn't been having sex and that she hadn't been in the Gryffindor common room at night when he was. Maybe he was just missing her as he was been kept busy by his work and training, he had also been spend a fair bit of time practising Quidditch with the team he'd set up. His dedication to teamwork, and the fact that all the other members of the team were willing to put in as much time as him had made it possible to beat Marcus Belby's team by 150 points; the score being 450 to 300.

After the game his team had celebrated with a small party. There were only around ten of them, so it would have been more appropriate to just call it a group of teenagers hanging out, but Harry still mingled with the girls he was interested in while they were having fun.

Thinking back to the Slytherins he was surprised to note that they'd started to relax more, now that the whole group was together. He also wanted to think his team bonding had helped them grow more comfortable around each other but he wasn't holding his breath. It was during the get-together that Harry met Blaise Zabini, who was, along with Harry's roommate Dean Thomas, one of the few black students attending Hogwarts and a friend of the three Slytherin girls. He was the last member of their circle of friends and they had invited him after Harry had made it clear that they could invite whoever they wanted, within reason, when he announced a possible celebration plan. He was a nice enough boy, and surprisingly social once he'd learnt that Harry wasn't like the rumours made him out to be. He did, however, have the strangest feeling around him; the same feeling he'd gotten around a seventh year Hufflepuff girl he'd met briefly in his first year.

After talking with Blaise and the three Slytherin girls he'd moved onto Su Li. Their conversation was short, they usually were since she didn't speak often and anything she did say used the least amount of words or time possible. He thought she was a bit socially stunted and wasn't used to conversation in a group situation. He would see her normal blank look give way to one of mild confusion followed by frustration as she came across a social custom she wasn't knowledgeable about and faltered, he tried as best he could to help her and by the time he moved along to the next group of people he'd gotten a couple of what he thought were grateful smiles.

Whenever they weren't in the same conversation he could feel her eyes following him around the room. He'd glanced discreetly in her direction a couple of times during the night only to find her watching him intently. Susan and Hannah Abbott, the latter of whom had been invited almost immediately by the former, were a little harder to approach but thankfully he'd worked his way across the room already so it didn't come off that he'd just made his way straight for them. He was happy to note both the team's camaraderie improving and the presence of her friend seemed to give her a boost of confidence and make her more outspoken; she was still shy and uneasy around him, but noticeably less so than when the team had been formed. Their conversation lasted the longest and he got to know both girls better; Hannah more so than Susan as she was more outgoing than her friend.

Talking with Susan and Hannah he realised that he knew very little about them. It became apparent very quickly that Hannah was very naïve, and this was reinforced by what had happened in his second year when her friend Ernie Macmillan had convinced her that he might be the Heir of Slytherin, despite her having always considering him to be a nice but quiet boy. Without the asshole, or other people to try and make her see things from their point of view, she was a nice enough person, even if he found her naïve outlook quite unappealing and by the end of their conversion he'd decided that he couldn't trust her until he knew her better. He had, however, learnt a good deal when she talked about her life growing up in the Wizarding World without a father, how he'd died when she was young, and what she got up to during the holidays in Diagon Alley where her mother worked in a shop.

Susan was shy but as the three of them talked and after she'd drunk a couple of glasses of Firewhisky she opened up and started talking about herself and her life as well. She talked about her Aunt, and how she had managed to become the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, whilst at the same time looking after her. It had surprised Harry how grateful Susan had been for being picked to be on his Quidditch team, Hannah, however, had filled in the blanks for him when she had staged whispered to him that she was willing to do _anything_ he wanted her to, and it clicked in his head that she must have a crush on him. He saw Susan blush heavily and then give Hannah a pointed look for spilling her secret. He filed the information away for later before politely excusing himself so that Susan could give Hannah an earful about telling people things she shouldn't be.

He hadn't managed to talk to Ginny a lot during the party, she'd been dragged off by Ron not ten minutes into it but in the short space of time they'd managed to talk she'd started to behave almost normally around him. She was blushing almost constantly for the entire conversation but he'd been pleased when she had shyly started to flirt with him. Ron turning up had been a surprise, he'd been watching them like a hawk in the beginning as it wasn't as if he had a lot of hobbies to keep him occupied, but over the course of the weeks he'd been slacking off. Harry thought it was more to do with the Slytherins' presence that he'd bothered turning up and taking her away than it was a worry over Ginny's chastity.

Since their get-together he'd talked to all the girls when he could, although with Su Li, it wasn't often. Most of his time was spent on his own training, and fucking Medusa, Luna and Hermione down in the Chamber whenever he had any free time. He was working himself harder than normal as he still felt constantly horny, if it continued much longer he was going to have to see someone about it. He just didn't know if it was something that he could talk to Madam Promfrey about. How would he brooch the subject that he was constantly randy? It was during this afternoons training that he decided to see Sara again; he had a feeling that something bad was going to happen and seeing her again would hopefully reassure him; the walk in the forest would also hopefully calm him down.

Walking towards the path he took into the forest and towards the Centaur village he paused when he spotted something small, white and red laying on the edge. Staring intently at it he suddenly realized it was Tick Tock; Sara's Snow Rabbit, who by the looks of it, was hurt badly. Rushing towards him he skidded to halt next to him and checked him over. He was glad to find him still alive, even if he was bleeding from what looked like a stab wound on his leg.

Carefully picking Tock up and cradling him in his arms he ran to Hagrid's hut, knowing that he would know what to do with the injured rabbit. Even as injured as he was the rabbit was still weakly chattering and pointing towards the forest, where Harry assumed his attacker had ran to. The second he reached the door he started beating on it with his free arm. A few moments later Hagrid opened the door and gasped as he saw Tock, "Harry, is that Tock yeh've got there, what happened ter Sara?"

"I don't know," Harry said worriedly, "I saw Tock on the edge of the forest like this and bought him here so that you could heal him." He hurriedly handed Tock over to Hagrid and then began to run off into the forest.

"Harry, where do yeh think yer goin'?" Hagrid called.

"I'm off to see what happened to Sara!" Harry yelled over his shoulder and before Hagrid could do anything Harry was out of earshot and disappearing into the forest.

As Harry made his way deeper into the forest; he had a feeling Bane was the one who hurt Tock, and if he was willing to do that Harry feared what might have happened to Sara as she wouldn't have allowed him to harm her rabbit without a fight.

Harry didn't get very far into the wood before he heard shouting. "You WILL marry Tauren, it's for the best of this tribe. By marrying him we can at long last bring the two tribes together." Harry heard Bane's voice.

"But I don't even know him, father, we've never even seen or talked to each other!" Harry heard Sara shout back at her father. "Why are you doing this now? It's because I'm getting closer to Harry and you fear I might pick him as my Mate?"

"You will not speak that name in front of me again!" Bane roared, "That human deserves nothing more than death. He is the Child of Chaos, he brings chaos to the very order we try to protect. Merely being in proximity of his often change one's fate dramatically."

"Maybe that's because he believes, like me, that people should make their own fate." Sara defended. "Something I agree with. The stars should be a guide and nothing more, if they say someone is going to die then we should at least try and stop it. If they meant to die, then nothing we can do will stop that person's death, but at least we can rest easy knowing we tried!"

"See what I mean?" Bane sneered. "He's already changed your beliefs, the beliefs that me and your mother raised you to uphold. That's why your marriage to Tauren has been arranged; you'll be moving to his forest so that you'll never see _that_ human ever again. I've already taken steps to remove his connections to you."

"Father, what have you done?"Sara asked worriedly.

"He stabbed Tock," Harry said loudly, deciding that he'd heard all he needed and it was time to show himself. "The bastard tried to kill the poor guy."

"Father, how could you!?" Sara demanded.

"It was a connection to this human, something I will not allow." Bane snarled. He turned to glare at Harry, "You have no place here, human, leave now or you'll pay for interfering in things that don't concern you."

"Father!" Sara yelled, "Harry is my friend, you can't just stop me from seeing him."

"I can and I am." Bane said stubbornly, "You will marry Tauren, you will live with him, and you will never see this human again. And you, Child of Chaos, will leave this forest and never set foot here again for if you do you shall regret it."

"Listen here, Mule, this isn't your forest and I can come and go wherever, whenever I please." Harry replied with a snarl of his own. "The Ministry of Magic allows you and the other creatures to live in this forest, as a sanctuary, somewhere you can be safe from people who want to hunt or hurt you all. You have no right to tell me that I'm not allowed inside." He paused as he considered what he was going to say next; it would change Sara's life. He could only hope she was happy with his announcement and wouldn't mind. "As for her marrying this Tauren, I challenge you to single combat, if you win I'll leave this forest and never return, never making any attempt to talk or see Sara ever again. If I win however I want Sara's hand in marriage."

Before Bane could say anything Sara decided for him, happily announcing; "I would be more than happy to become your Mate, Harry."

"Fine." Bane said with an angry huff, "But should you win, know that Sara shall be banished from this herd forever; never to return."

"Father…" Sara said quietly, taking a step back in shock at her Father's callous declaration.

"I won't have it any other way. That is my offer, take it or leave it." Bane said firmly, the fatherly part of him wanting to give her at least a chance to back out.

In the end Sara nodded tearfully, "I accept the conditions." She didn't like it, but she didn't want to marry Tauren, and was willing to do whatever it took so that it didn't happen. Not that becoming Harry's Mate was bad, she loved him, but she would have preferred to choose him in her own time.

Bane gritted his teeth and turned back to Harry. "The conditions have been set, out battle will begin immediately in the ceremonial arena." He turned and left, leaving Sara and Harry alone.

Leading Harry to the ceremonial arena Sara walked by his side and said, "Thank you for doing this, Harry, I know this isn't something you would have wanted, but you saved me from who knows what. I want to tell you something; no matter what or how you feel about me, you should know that I love you. I know to you I'm eleven year old girl. But you as you know, Centaurs mature faster than humans and well…"

"You don't need to say more." Harry interrupted her gently. "I don't know if I love you but I do have strong feelings for you. Even if I didn't I would still fight for your freedom. Before we decide on anything, after this duel, we'll sit down and talk. There are many things we need to talk about." For the next few moments Harry and Sara walked in a contemplative silence before they entered ceremonial arena.

Harry was expecting something grand, some kind of massive ring shaped structure that could house every Centaur in the herd. What he got, was an open area with a ring of jagged wooden planks that had a radius of maybe fifty yards sticking up out of the ground. Bane entered on one side of the ring with leather armour and barding with a spear held loosely in his hands. Harry felt a small hand grab his shoulder before he was turned around and a pair of lips crashed into his own. Sara backed away quickly, a blush covered her face, neck, and even a bit of her chest, which Harry could easily see since she still didn't wear any clothing.

"I'll be fine, don't worry." Harry told her firmly, staring into her eyes as his hand stroked her cheek. He lowered his voice to a whisper so that only she could hear and with a grin said, "I'll show your father what it means to mess with the Child of Chaos."

"I want to believe that, but my father is one of the most skilled warriors in the village, and wizards aren't known for their physical prowess." She worried.

Harry felt his lips quirk into a half-smirk. "I'll have you know I like to set myself apart from as many stereotypes as I can." He leaned forward to kiss her again before he marched into the arena.

"As I'm the one being challenged I'll set the terms. Death is acceptable, and there shall be no wands within the arena for the length of the duel." Bane said smugly.

"You expect me to enter this battle unarmed, while you yourself are wearing armour and wielding a weapon you are no doubt skilled with? I never took you for a coward, mule." Harry replied loudly, handing his wand over to Sara none the less.

Bane growled as he saw the gathered Centaurs, word having spread around quickly about the challenge, whispering amongst themselves, none of the words Bane could hear were complimentary towards his attempt to gain the advantage. Throwing his spear to the ground and tugging at the ties that kept his armour in place he threw it out of the arena when it came loose. "Very well, human, we shall battle with only our innate gifts." He snarled.

"Thanks, mule." Harry said with a smirk. His body started to morph as he walked, his bottom half blurring as it changed into a more equine shape with midnight coloured fur. His upper body changed very little, only a small golden horn sprouting from his forehead. Seeing the transformation Sara blushed and fidgeted in place when his clothes disappeared, leaving his muscular form on display. While it was normal for male Centaurs to have their bits clearly on display unless they were wearing barding, Sara still stared at the long thick cock as it swayed back and forth, licking her lips with lust. She wanted nothing more than have it inside her; but that would have to wait. As for the other Centaur, they taken aback at what they saw. They'd never seen a human being able to transform into a Centaur before. There were many whispers at his ability, wondering what was going on, and just as many angry mutterings at his ability.

"What is this?" Bane hissed in rage, "I said no magic, human!"

"No, you said no wands," Harry said with a smirk, "This is one of my innate gifts."

Bane was angry and worried, he'd thought that even as skilled as he was with a spear; one of the best warriors in the village, he'd still have the upper hand without it, he was also the best unarmed fighter, although the gap between him and the next was significantly closer than it was with spears. Then the damnable human transformed himself into some kind of Centaur with a horn on his head. If he had to guess he would say the human had become a Unicorn Centaur. He thought he had a way to get his spear back so that he could defeat this human faster and show him that he shouldn't underestimate a Centaur again, but his own trick was used against him, only several fold more effectively. He didn't know what to expect, but he was still a warrior; trained since he was but a colt, a mere human wasn't going to beat him.

Bane was also angry as this human would dare to mock them by transforming into a mockery of their race: it made his blood boil. He would show him what a real Centaur could do. "How dare you mock us, human," Bane said angrily, voicing his thoughts. "I'll show you what a true Centaur can do." Before another word could be uttered he reared up on his hind legs and brought his forelegs down onto Harry's chest.

Bane's forelegs hit nothing but air though, as the hybrid had already jumped backwards. "Is that all you can do, whine like a nervous foal?" Harry taunted, "If it is I can't see how you're the best of your Clan." He continued mocking Bane in the hope that by taunting him Bane would lose his ability to think about what is going on.

His taunts seemed to have no affect apart from making Bane even angrier, but instead of losing his cool it seem to spur him on. Harry barely avoided the punch that Bane threw at him and for the next few minutes the two of them traded punches, circling each other, each trying to gain the advantage.

Harry hated to admit it to himself but Bane was good, better than him at the moment in unarmed combat and with a surprising feint he managed to slip by him. Harry saw Bane's back legs tensing up for his next move and was glad for his quick reflexes and he skittered to the side; dodging a powerful kick aimed at his hind leg.

Harry realized that he couldn't win in unarmed combat, so pulling back he decided to use another one of his innate gifts and started to charge up a bit of magic in his horn. When he sensed that he had enough magic stored, he threw a bolt lightning from his horn at Bane, who had just recovered his balance from his last attack.

Bane, who hadn't suspected such an attack possible, was caught off guard and was barely able to dodge the magical lightning. Rather than being hit by the full force of the bolt it raked down his side, searing the flesh as the ribcage of his equine chest on the right side became visible under the burnt flesh.

One of the Centaurs that was watching, one of the ones that agreed with Bane about Harry bastardizing their form, threw a dagger in front of Bane to help his brother win against this Child of Chaos. Reaching down and snatching up the dagger Bane lunged at Harry. He wasn't very good with daggers, but they were simple enough to use and he got a lucky stab on his opponent's shoulder.

Grunting as the dagger pierced his skin and plunged into his shoulder, causing the limb to hang limply, useless at his side, Harry reached forward with his other hand and pushed, a magic pulse that was a case of accidental magic blossoming from his palm. Bane went flying backwards with the sound of several ribs cracking filling the air. Knowing he had to finish the fight due to his injured shoulder he once again charged his horn full of magic and sent a thinner, more tightly focused bolt of lightning towards Bane.

Recognizing the sound of the lightning slicing through the air Bane jerked upright and tried to roll away from it, but was still too slow to avoid it completely and took a similar wound to Harry; the bolt blasting through his shoulder, causing the arm to lie limp, the right side of his upper body sagging as he panted in pain.

Seeing the opportunity to end the fight Harry swapped forms; his upper body shrinking down into a unicorn's head, a midnight blue ethereal mane sprouting from the back of his head and neck that was in a constant state of motion, despite there being no wind in the forest. Raking a hoof against the ground Harry's nostrils flared before he reared up on his hind legs. Bane looked up in alarm as Harry's front hooves hit the ground with earthshaking force and he felt his eyes widen as he saw one and a half tons of muscle bearing downon him. He quickly tried to think up a way to avoid being trampled, but his fear spiked as he saw Harry's horn, now even larger, start to glow almost blindingly; clearly being charged to skewer and fry him.

Seeing his leader about to die, the Centaur in charge of the fight stepped forward and said, "Stop. The challenger has won, Bane forfeits for using _non-innate_ gifts." Looking at Bane he continued, "You accept the outcome?" Swallowing his pride and slowly standing as he looked at Harry's glowing horn as he tossed the dagger aside in disgust and said, "Yes, I concede defeat."

Harry's forms blurred back to human and he grabbed his left shoulder to stem the flow of blood from the wound. Taking a few deep breaths to calm his thundering heart he turned and left the arena. It was apparently tradition for no one but the contestants to enter as Sara was nervously pacing back and forth just outside the edge of the wooden stakes. The second he passed the gate he was almost knocked over by the significantly heavier body of Sara running into him. She hugged him tightly before she pulled back and quickly kissed him. Unlike their earlier kiss this one lasted much longer as Sara vented her leftover worry.

The two's affection gained many looks from the gathered herd, but most dangerously of all was Bane's furious look. He knew better than doing something stupid in front of Harry so he walked up to them and pulled them apart as best he could with only one arm. "You've got enough time for that later, human." Bane said with a sneer even thought he was being supported by two other Centaurs just to walk. "Let it be known that I'm not without heart, Sara, you may stay a few days so you can say farewell to family and friends. I'll bring her to you at the start of the new week." Seeing Harry's worried look, Bane went on to say, albeit grudgingly, "Do not worry, you have won her hand and her safety for the allotted time, I will not hurt her."

"Fine, but if she comes to harm I won't accept anything but your death." Harry warned Bane as Sara gave him his wand back. He cast a few healing charms on himself so that he wouldn't have to go to the school healer and have unwanted questions asked, moving the injured arm about and testing it after he was done. It wasn't perfect, but was good enough for now. Turning to Sara he said, "I'm sorry that it came down to this. I didn't want to break up your family or part you from your friends."

"I know you didn't, Harry," Sara said with a sigh, "But this is something that had to happen to save me from marrying someone I didn't even know, and, judging from my father's requirements,most assuredly would not like. I'll see you after the weekend."

With a smile as he said, "Okay, I'll see you on Monday after classes." He kissed her forehead, then turning to Bane he said, "Just so you know, Bane, until I can sort something out about her living arrangements, she'll be living in the forest."

"Fine, as long as she isn't near the herd and you sort out your affairs as fast as you can she can do what she likes." Bane snarled happily, finally free of the human, hopefully forever aside from one final meeting in a few days. "Now go…"

Saying their final goodbyes, Harry began to leave the area, walking back through the forest. He'd gone no more than a couple of hundred meters when he doubted his decision to blindly trust Bane. The mule already hadn't kept his word in the challenge, so why would he keep his word now? Worried about possible actions against Sara, he came to a decision. Turning into a Kneazle he raced back towards the Centaur village. He would watch Sara tonight to ensure she wasn't harmed, even if it was only to ensure he didn't worry.

_o0OoO0o_

Once Harry left, Sara walked up to her father and hugged him as he said, "Thank you, father, for allowing me say goodbye to my -"

That was as far as she could get as Bane pushed her away from him, and sneered, "Do not call me father, you're no daughter of mine! You're nothing more than a human's pet and have no right to talk to me." Looking at the other Centaurs he commanded, "Chain her up."

"Father, what's going on?" A confused and worried Sara said as she tried to fight off the other Centaurs were trying to put a chain around her neck. Shocked into silence as her father slapped her across the face and sneered once again as he said, "I told you not to call me father! If you need to talk to me call me Sir, you filthy Human Pet. As for what's going on, if you want to be that human's pet so much you're going to be treated as such."

Sara tried to fight and scream for help, but there were too many of them, one was able to gag her mouth as two others were able to being her down as one more put a chain around her neck and tied her hands behind her back. Once this was done Bane led the group quickly back to their village.

The village was in a huge clearing with dozens of wooden huts. A few Centaurs patrolled the borders; crossbows in hand and side weapon of their choice at the ready in case of an Acromantularush, or similar invaders. Once they got to the village there was a lot of shouting as people saw Bane being supported on both sides and two Centaurs. Healers came up to see to his wounds and as he was being healed one elder and one middle-aged woman came running towards him. The first was an Elder of the tribe and Bane's father, Galvan, the other was Bane's mate, Remedy. Galvan was a hard-facedman, his hair and fur greying from its previous rich brown colour. Remedy, despite her cheery name, was a shrewd looking woman that seemed to have started developing frown lines early due to holding her face in a stern expression for so long. Her hair had completely greyed, tied in a small bun, but her fur had stayed a light tan colour.

"Son, what happened to you?" Asked a worried Galvan, "Why does my Granddaughter have a chain around her neck and her hands bound?"

"A question I'm curious about as well, why is my daughter chained like an animal?" Remedy asked in a low tone.

"I had a run-in with the Child of Chaos." Bane explained, hoping that what he was about to tell his mate would calm her down. "He challenged for the right to become Sara's Mate instead of Tauren, the terms were if he lost he would never see or come near Sara again. Seeing that he was only a magical human, and like many humans had no real training in how to fight, I thought that I could beat him and so I instantly took the opportunity to do away with him and agreed to his challenge."

Galvan nodded at this logic, most magical humans never thought about getting stronger and learning to fight. So it should have been easy for his son to defeat one child. Somehow this Child of Chaos was able to defeat his son, however. Yes, he knew that the Child of Chaos was powerful, but powerful enough to best his son? Preposterous. His son was many things, arrogant at times due to his skills, but he was the best warrior the tribe had and shouldn't have had any difficulty defeating a human magic user.

Remedy stood in shock that her Mate had lost. Child of Chaos or not, Bane was one of the best fighters their tribe had. She was, however, happy that her daughter had found a Mate that she loved, and that the choice would not be forced upon her like Bane was trying and like she had been with Bane. If it meant being with a human then so be it, as long as Sara loved him and was loved in return. Unlike most of the Centaurs in the tribe she didn't hate or distrust humans - well, she did distrust them a bit, but they brought that on themselves for the way they'd treated them over the last few years - but she knew, like a few others, that not all humans were that bad. Knowing how Bane was - which was the cause of her frown lines - and how he was acting, meant he'd lost, which she was happy about. She didn't like Tauren, he was twice the age of her daughter and she was worried what Tauren would force Sara to do. Tauren was just like Bane, and if he felt he could get away with it he would do whatever made him happy; forcing her daughter to bed him because they were Mates was well within the realm of possibilities. Bane didn't seem to care, though, all he cared about was Sara being away from the Child of Chaos and the alliance between the tribes. That was irrelevant, though, right now, she needed to get to the bottom of why her daughter was chained and bound.

So she listened in as Bane said, "However, he was somehow able to defeat me by transforming into a black unicorn with a golden horn, which he was able to alter into a partial transformation to mimic our noble race, except in this form he had a horn on his head."

"Are you sure it was a black unicorn with a golden horn?" Galvan asked worriedly, "And was he able to control lightning?"

"Yes, Elder. His grasp of the element is why I am as injured as I am." Bane grimaced.

"This isn't good," The Elder said after a few moments of contemplative silence, "If I'm right then the Child of Chaos can become a Battle Unicorn. Or a Guardian Unicorn, you could say, to the other Unicorns. You're lucky that you're alive, should he have known that we have not been doing our duty to look after the herd he would have surely killed you. In the future we should all be careful, especially if he starts to talk with the unicorns."

"Either way," said Remedy, "Why is our daughter restrained, what did she do to deserve this treatment?"

"Part of the deal was that should I lose, she would be banished from our tribe," said Bane.

"WHAT!" Remedy shouted angrily, "Bane, this is our daughter! How could you do such a thing?"

"She is no daughter of mine." Bane sneered, "I'll have no daughter or son of mine interacting with a human. It's bad enough she seems to love him, but to kiss him in front of me so blatantly? That was the last straw. I'll not have any Centaur acting like a Pet to human, not even my own daughter. If she wants to act like a Pet, she'll be treated as such. So she'll be banished from this tribe and be marked not only with the Banishment Mark, but also with the Mark of Ownership to show that she's Potter's Pet." Many of the gathered Centaur gasped at his declaration, Remedy one of the loudest. The Banishment Mark was a running horse crossed through with twin lightning bolts, the last time it was used was over two hundred years ago, no-one is sure why it was used, just that it was the traditional mark of a banished Centaur. As for the Ownership Mark, the mark itself depended on the owner, but it always had a horse with a chain around its neck so that it could be recognised. The last time it was used on a Centaur was over five hundred years ago, when wizards could enslave a Centaur. To have a Banishment Mark was bad enough, as no other Centaur tribe would allow her entry, but to have an Ownership Mark was even worse, as she would be considered no more a Pet; to be used as the owner of the mark saw fit. Sara would be known as nothing more than a sex toy.

"Please Bane, don't do this to our daughter." Remedy begged, "Just banish her, don't mark her, allow her to join another tribe if she wants."

"I told you, Remedy,she is no daughter of mine." Bane said stubbornly, "She isn't your daughter anymore either. This is to show others who decide to side with humans what will happen to them."

"My son, as the Chieftain of this tribe this is your right to do so," Galvan interrupted, "But as the Elder of this tribe it is my place to advise you.I strongly advise against this. Banish her if you must, that is the right thing to do but do not Mark her. The Child of Chaos will not like this and might very well seek retribution on the whole tribe. Remember, we named him the Child of Chaos not only because being around him alters a person's fate, but because he is powerful. Up until now I haven't known just how powerful, but now that it's revealed he has the ability to become a Battle Unicorn he must be very powerful. It would be wise not to do anything to upset him."

"I understand that, father," Bane said, having no intention of listening to his father, "But he is only one man, a colt even, and we are many. Should he decide to attack us we will simply overpowerhim with numbers and defeat him. This must happen, father, to show we won't allow such things. What do you think the other tribes might think if we didn't do something about this?" Galvan nodded in understanding before Bane went on to say, "If Sara wants to be a Pet for this Child of Chaos she'll need a saddle for him to ride on, I want you to make one for her. I want it to have his Ownership Mark on it too." He paused as he thought about what the Mark should take the form of, Bane decided on, "I want his mark to be a chained horse crossed through with two lightning bolts. Xenan!" Bane called. A Centaur with white fur on his lower body with a bulky human half and brown hair stepped forth, "I want you to being me the banishment brand and I want you to make the Child of Chaos ownership brand, you have a couple of hours to make it, I want to brand her by the end of the day."

"Yes Chieftain." Xenan said dutifully as went off to get the Banishment Brand to give to Bane.

_o0OoO0o_

Harry had arrived at the centaur village to see Sara in chains being pulled into Bane's hut. He cursed internally knowing that nothing good was going to come of this. He knew that getting in would be easy, but getting Sara out would be where difficulties would crop up. Thinking his options over Harry decided to wait, it was getting dark and the other Centaur would be going off to eat soon. There would be less moving about, less of a chance of anyone being able to see a disillusioned Sara, and less of a chance of her bumping into he settled on a branch that over looked the hut Sara was in and waited.

Xenan returned not ten minutes later, Banishment Brand in hand, and entered the hut. Giving it to Bane he left as Bane placed it into a hot fire that was nearby. After a few minutes, with Remedy still pleading with Bane to stop, he pulled the Brand out of the fire and stood in front of his former daughter. "Sara, you are henceforthbanished from this tribe, never to talk to another from this tribe or seek entrance into another tribe." As he said this he firmly pressed hot Brand onto her left breast. If she hadn't had the gag in her mouth, she would have screamed in pain, but all she could do was bite down and bear with the pain, a muffled yell still making its way past the gag. "Until I give you to your new owner, you are forbidden to interact with anyone here." Looking at his Mate he said, "You have an hour or two to talk and then she'll take the Ownership Brand, don't think about trying to help her leave, there will be someone guarding the door." Before dropping the brand on the ground and leaving his Mate alone with his former daughter.

As everyone cleared out, not wanting to talk to Sara, Remedy removed the chains and rope from her. After she made sure her daughter was as comfortable as possible she started crying, only in private showing her tears. "I'm sorry, my love, I wish that I could have done something to stop all this."

"I… I do-don't blame you, m-mother," Sara stuttered in pain. Her hands twitched, wanting to press into her wound, but held them at her side as she knew it would only hurt more. "It was all father's doing. He and the other can't understand that times have changed and that not all humans are b…" She stiffened as the door was pushed open before gasping in surprise as Harry entered through the door a finger held over his lips.

Looking around the hut Harry couldn't help but frown as he saw a centaur tending an obviously injured Sara. He started to raise his wand to stun the unknown Centaur before he realisedit was Remedy, Sara's mother. He walked quickly over to Sara. Seeing the large welts appearing on her breast he raised his wand and waved it over them, "What have they done to you?" Harry asked softly as he touched her face.

Turning her head away she replied simply, "Banishment Brand." Turning her face to his again with a gentle hand on her cheek he kissed her lips softly before casting a numbing charm on her breast, "I don't know how to heal this. When we get out of here we'll find someone that does, okay?"

"Okay Harry." She suddenly looked hesitant. "Harry, my mother…"

Turning to face the centaur who'd been caring for Sara he stared at her for several seconds before he finally asked, "Do you want to come with us? I could stun you if not so Bane can't punish you."

Remedy turned to face Harry, a thankful look on her face, "Thank you, yes, I want to come with. I don't want to be a part of a herd that would banish my daughter." Harry started to raise his wand to cast the proper hiding spells, but stopped as Remedy suddenly said, "Brand me." Causing him to blink in surprise. He heard Sara gasp beside him, clearly just as taken off guard. "Mother?" She said about the same time Harry blurted, "What?!"

"Brand me, it's the only way Bane won't try and force me to return. Please, I want to be with my daughter." Remedy said as she went over and picked up the discarded brand, placing it back into the fire. "Are you sure?" Harry asked, still confused. Seeing her nod he cast a Numbing Charm on Remedy's breast before picking up the brand and pushing it into her breast in the same area Sara's was on her body.

Dropping it back onto the floor he conjured a length of rope before tying it around himself, then Sara and finally her mother. "I'm going to make us and the rope mostly invisible, in this light and if we're quiet we should be able to get out of here easily." He explained.

Casting the Disillusionment spell he opened the door slowly and, after checking to make sure the coast was clear, slowly made their way out of the village. Once they were in the trees a good ways from the village he cancelled the spell and untied the rope. "Come on, I know a place you two can stay for as long as you need." Harry said before leading them deeper into the forest.

After several minutes Sara finally spoke up, her tone nervous as she knew where they were heading. "Harry, are you sure you know where you're going? This way leads to one of the Acromantula nests…"

Harry turned to look and her and smiled confidently, "Don't worry, just trust me. I'll keep you safe."

Sara found herself smiling back, feeling more confident as she placed her trust in her new mate.

It wasn't long after that when the three reached the remains of the Acromantulanest. One of the exits of the Chamber of Secrets lead to the Forbidden Forest, but the Acromantulashad taken over the shallow cave the entrance was in. Luckily for Harry, now that Medusa was more active and needed the energy, she was motivated to hunt for more food, and she had a particular craving for spider one afternoon. So, contrary to Sara and Remedy's fears - more of the later after Sara's question to Harry - they entered the emptied cave and slipped into the tunnel leading to the Chamber of Secrets unmolested.

_TO BE CONTINUED!_


	23. Chapter 23

_Warnings:_ Underage Sex, Dom/sub, Male Dom, Bestiality.

_Chapter Twenty-Three!_

_28th of October 1994_

Walking up the tunnel he noticed that after ten feet or so it became a lot cleaner. It was obvious that Medusa had been along here recently, which he was glad for because it meant he was less likely to find anything hiding at the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. "At the end of the tunnel there'll be a door leading to the Chamber of Secrets." Harry explained, talking to try and reassure Sara and Remedy. "Once we're through that it'll be a short walk and then I'll bring you into the main chamber." He continued, building up to telling them they were about to come face to face with a friendly Basilisk.

"What's a Chamber of Secrets?" Sara asked, confused.

Harry paused for a moment, before answering, "Umm, when the Founders of Hogwarts built it, Slytherin made himself a private home/hideout of some sorts where he could live uninterrupted with his family. I wouldn't be surprised if all the Founders did, it would be nice to have a hideaway that no-one knew about. I don't know when or why, but over time because it was thought to be only a myth, it became known as the, 'Chamber of Secrets'." Stopping at the door, which had snake markings on it, Harry hissed _§'Open'§_ and the three continued walking along the corridor. As they walked, Harry realized that he should tell Sara and her mother about Medusa. "Before we get to the Chamber, you should know something. You may or may not have heard, but two years ago a basilisk was running loose around the school. And you may also heard that I might have killed it."

"Bane was informed about this, yes," Remedy replied. "But he didn't believe that a child could defeat such a beast."

"Yeah, he would think that," Harry scoffed at the predictable news. "Well I did defeat it and I _thought_ that I had killed it. But earlier this year I came down here to see if I could use any of its organs and was surprised to find that not only was the Basilisk alive, but also female." He heard the clatter of hooves on the stone floor behind him suddenly stop when he'd said that the Basilisk was still alive, so he turned to face them and said calmly, "Trust me, ladies, you've got nothing to worry about, she's now my pet, she'd never hurt anyone accompanying me."

He twitched in surprise hearing Medusa voice coming towards him, "Of course not, I'd never hurt any of Master's friends." He turned around and watched her slither towards him before she picked him up in a hug and kissed him.

"Pet, this is Sara and Remedy, her mother." He introduced, pointing at one then the other before stroking Medusa's face as he continued, "Ladies, this is my pet, Medusa." Shrinking down into her human form to reassure the Centaur that she meant no harm she walked forwards and kissed Sara on the mouth before doing the same with Remedy. They both had dull shocked expressions on their faces as she finished, "Yes, I know that I said that Medusa is a Basilisk, but what I didn't get to tell you before Medusa interrupted was that Slytherin was a pervert and a Potions Master in his time, and he made it so Medusa can become a human whenever she wants, so that he could fuck her."

"It's nice to meet more of Master's women, he only ever brings Hermione and Luna down here." Pulling back she saw the blisters on each of their left breasts and frowned. "Master, they've been injured, I have some paste and bandages that will fix them right up."

As Medusa hurried off to get her supplies Harry turned to the still stunned Centaur, "Come on, not much further now and I'll show you were you'll be living for a bit." He began walking up the corridor again as Sara voiced her thoughts, "She… she's very friendly, Harry. What did she mean by 'more of Master's women'?" She wasn't bothered about the Master bit, seeing that not too long ago her father was going to force Harry to become her new Master, not something she would have minded at all, he was quite attractive in both his Human and Centaur forms. She simply wished for the ability to pledge her own soul to him, and not have somebody else do it for her.

Harry shrugged, "That would be one of the things I want to talk to you about. Why don't I get you to patched up and then we can have a talk?"

They entered the throne room as Medusa came out of a side passage, "Here you go, Master, I've brought some bandages and some burn-healing paste, hopefully it will still be usable." She said, walking over to Harry and handing them to him.

Turning he walked up to Sara first, "I'll need to remove the numbing charm so that I know if it working. I'll put it on your breast and then bandage you up." Sara nodded her consent and then hissed in pain as the charm was removed. Opening the jar lid he was greeted with the sight of a dark orange paste. He grimaced as he realized that, while the concoction was still usable, it would likely leave behind a scar because of its age. Dipping two fingers into the pot he started to apply it to the blisters at the top of Sara's breast. Itmust have been working because as soon as it came into contact with them she sighed in relief. Once he'd tenderly applied a liberal amount over the entire burn he gently wrapped her chest with bandages ensuring the dark orange goop would remain in place. "I'm going to gut Bane and the other Centaur for this." Harry hissed darkly as he finished up.

"Harry, please don't." Remedy warned, "I know you're powerful, more powerful than a normal Wizard, but you're only one person and there are many Centaur in the forest, more than you have seen. You might be able to kill a few of them, but in the end they would end up killing you. We Centaur as a whole are good at fighting many things, from a wizard to the most powerful dragon. I'm not saying not do anything, as I suspect you wouldn't listen, but wait until you have your own army or people to back you up before doing anything. Should you be killed, what would happen to me, Sara and the other girls you have?"

Harry sighed, he knew that Remedy was right, "Fine I won't do anything, for now, but you have my word that they won't be getting away with what they've done to Sara," Harry said darkly, then softly he said as finished dealing with Sara's breast. "There, all done." He kissed her gently on the lips. He felt her moan into his mouth and forgetting himself brought his other hand up to her unbandaged breast, groping it lightly, only to be brought back to reality by a "Err Hum," from Remedy.

Pulling away from a flustered Sara he turned and walked over to her smirking mother, "You ready?" He asked. Seeing her nod, he did the same as he did with Sara. After he finished he went to step away but was stopped when Remedy asked teasingly, "Don't I get a kiss." He paused and looked at Sara asking her permission. He would normally do it, but this was Sara's mother, and he felt for now he should at least ask. He was surprised by the emphatic nod of her head, so looking back at Remedy, brought his lips to hers. The kiss didn't last as long as the one with Sara, and there was no groping, but it was still rather enjoyable for both parties.

A couple of minutes later he had conjured some straw for Sara and Remedy to sit on in an unused room and had brought himself in a chair. Medusa had slithered off to go do something in the Forbidden Forest. Shelooked hungry, so he guessed it was to get a snack. "I know it's a bit Spartan, but I figured I could sort out everything tomorrow. Medusa's bedroom isn't too far away and you can ask her if you need anything." He paused, "Do you have any questions?"

"You have other women?" Sara asked and seeing him nod, continued, "So you're the stallion of your herd?"

Harry frowned, wondering if the word had a different meaning. Cultural differences were confusing when you were ignorant of one half of the engagement. "I supposes you could say that, I'm sleeping with three women regularly, there are and will be others on and off, and you know I can turn into a Kneazle, so there are several female cats I mate with regularly, two of which are Animagi." He paused before continuing, "It that what you meant?"

"Yes, it wasn't done in my previous tribe because of the lack of females but it not uncommon for a Centaur male to have more than one mare when they're available and if he's virile enough. You have no complaints from your women?"

Harry snorted, "No, not recently. If anything I think they hope I'll slow down a little."

His answer brought a smile to Sara's face, "What's going to happen in the future, I… we, Centaur, can't stay in here forever, we need to be under the night sky. We have a minor but worsening case of hereditary Claustrophobia; it gets worse the longer we're inside. It's not bad at first, but it will grow and become rather scarring."

Harry frowned. He hadn't known that about Centaur. He'd need to go and talk to the unicorns again and try and persuade them once more, "I'm negotiating with the unicorn herd to take you in, they'll get a Protector out of you and you'll get to be in a herd, which I know was very important to Sara. The main sticking point at the moment is they want me to become their Keeper, to protect them. I'm worried that they won't allow you in because of theCentaurs' dealings with them, and if they do, I think that they'll only do it if I become their Keeper."

Sara smiled even brighter, "Well, why haven't you agreed?"

Frowning in confusion, "Because I can't be with them all the time, and frankly I wouldn't even be considering it if not for you, I see no benefit for myself."

"What do you mean no benefit for yourself, you're going to be their protector, correct?" Remedy inquired. Seeing his confused look, Remedy continued, "Their protector; the person who defends the herd… their stallion. We'll be with them most of the time, so you won't have to be with them all the time. And if you were able to relocate their home to the forest entrance of this Chamber, you could have Medusa helping protecting them too."

"I never thought about moving them to the forest entrance…" Then what Remedy said about benefits finally clicked in Harry's mind, "Oh… OH… Err, having them moved to the entrance puts things in a different light." Harry's face turned red, embarrassed and a little ashamed that he hadn't thought of the benefits of protecting the herd before, "Yeah, I can see the benefits of protecting them now. I was going to talk to the unicorns about you, I'll talk this new plan over with them at the same time. Is there anything else?"

He watched as Sara stood and approached him, her tone full of conviction as she spoke. "Yes, yes there is. You see, because me and my mum have been banished, although my mum is technically in self-exile seeing that she had you brand her, the other Centaur will do whatever they like to us if they ever get the opportunity. Since we're mares and don't have a strong, powerful stallion to protect us, they can mate with us and we can do nothing about it unless we can fight them off, which I for one cannot. I don't know about mum, but you're a stallion and I'm a single mare. What I'm trying to say is… please let me become your mare."

Harry understood what she wanted from him, a strong, powerful stallion to protect her from the other Centaurs, but there was one thing on his mind, though, "Are you sure you want this, though,I have to warn you that if we go through with this you'll have to fully submit to me. I don't go halfway." Harry said to the young girl, "All the women that I've been with have submitted to me fully, calling me Master or Alpha. I need this, if you become mine you'll have to do the same, it's in my nature. I'm possessive and expect you to be submissive to me, this is who I am now, someone who likes to dominate his women and I don't think that will change. So you'll need to be okay with it, because once you become mine I'll never let you go. I don't expect you to call me Master all the time, but I would expect to be called as such when we're in private. Knowing this, do you still want to become mine?"

Sara was shocked at his honest confession. She knew that Harry had changed a lot, but she didn't know that he had become a dominant partner. With some thought she realized this what she had imagined happening since she found out that she was going to be his pet earlier that night, and she liked it. He was going to be her Master and Chieftain, so in lieu of an answer she leaned down to wrap her arms loosely around his neck, so as not to press her bandaged breast into his chest.

Harry returned her hug and after she'd kissed him passionately, he understood what she wanted and queried, "Are you sure you don't want to wait until you're healed first?"

"No." She replied firmly, "Please Harry, my Master and Chieftain."

_Lemon Begins! (Skip if you don't want to read or under eighteen!)_

With her answer Harry smiled that Sara was willing to become his fully and stepped back, pulling free of her hug and started to discard his clothing. Once naked his form blurred and he transformed into a Centaur. Sara licked her lips at the sight of Centaur Harry in front of her. Looking at him when he had been fighting her former father hadn't done him justice. She wasn't small by any means, when Harry was human she towered over him as her equine half was 4" 6' and then she had her human torso and head on top of that. She found she was now looking up at him however as his equine half alone was probably pushing 5". Looking him over she compared his physique to her own. She was sleek and toned, her equine half was built for agility and quickness. Harry's equine half on the other hand was built for strength, his shoulders and chest were deep and wide, his back muscular and short, with his hindquarters being long and wide.

She bit her lip seeing once more the impressive meat that was expanding down between his rear legs. It was huge, it dangled nearly touching the floor, it must have been nearly three foot long and it ended in a large flared head. She walked until he was kneeling alongside her and then sat. She been told by her mother when she had entered puberty to never lean under a male Centaur when sucking him off, they tended to thrust forwards without meaning to and they were quite powerful, there had been more than one female who'd had been trampled by accident. So, reaching under him with both hands she pulled his dick to the side and brought the flared head to her mouth.

Up close his cock was even more impressive, the shaft was wide and she had to use both hands to circle it. Even bent it was nearly longer than her arm and the head flared out to an eye watering six inches. She was beginning to grow intimidated. She pushed onward before the feeling could settle, though, and started pumping his shaft and licking the head, coating it in her saliva.

"Mmmm." Harry moaned above her, his hips twitching forwards of their own accord, stopping only at the sharp twinge created from his cock as it bent uncomfortably. Licking and sucking his flared cock head Sara's face was quickly covered in his pre-cum as it was launched from the head she was lavishing attention on in gentle spurts. Before long it started to drip down her neck and onto her breasts. As she covered herself in it she grew wetter and wetter with every second she was covered in more and more of his scent. Deciding he was ready she stopped. She stood and walked past him, allowing him to turn and approach her from behind. Standing still she awaited the mounting that was about to take place, but couldn't help herself from shivering as the feeling of intimidation returned once more, doubts that she was ready began forming alongside her growing worry. She nervously raised her tail, the appendage twitching nervously despite her best efforts.

Harry caught her tail to keep it out of the way so he could see her pussy lips pouting, each time they pulsed outwards her large clit became visible and winked at him. Holding his fingers straight and pulling them together to make his hand as small as possible he placed it at her entrance and pushed in and out, slowly burying more of his wrist into her. Reassured that she was big enough he pulled his hand free and then, balling his fingers into a fist, pushed forcefully into her.

"Harry!" Sara whimpered as she felt his hand enter her fully, only to shudder and mutter, "Urgh, don't take it out!" As he slowly pulled his hand back. Now knowing she could take it he punched forward with his arm again and again, and with each thrust his hand got deeper into her, until finally he opened his hand and grabbed the sucking lips of her cervix.

"Harry, please more, harder." Sara moaned as he pulled her cervix back and forth until she screamed his name again as she orgasmed. Pulling his arm out he shook her juices from it, splattering them onto the stone floor and then watched as even more lubricant flowed from her pussy.

Breathing hard Sara pleaded, "Please Harry, I need your cock." Unable to deny her adorable tone, and now wanting it just as much as she did, he didn't deny her. He positioned himself closer behind her, using the grip on her tail as an anchor, and then rearing up onto her back. She grunted cutely as his weight settled onto her back legs before he tensed his groin muscles, snapping his cock straight. Not wasting a second he pushed forward, gently searching for her entrance. Shifting his rear again and again the head of his cock finally found her slippery pussy lips and he stepped forward, pushing two and half feet of his cock into her. "Ohhhh! Fuck! Harry!" Sara moaned as she came around his prick. She couldn't believe how full she felt, his hand had been good, but the large flared head of his cock was altogethersomething in a league of its own. Thrusting himself forwards again to get a better position her pussy pulled his cock tight against her cervix as his hands twitched, wanting to grab something. He grabbed Sara's blonde hair, pulling her human torso back before kissing her roughly as he reached forwards with the other hand to her undamaged breast and began to squeeze and maul it as she came around him.

He pounded his dick in and out of her sloppy pussy, grunting he broke the kiss as he felt her contract around him again. "Harder Harry, Fuck me harder!" Sara moaned, her voice no longer muffled by his mouth, only to stagger forwards a step, then two as he used his hips, putting his weight behind his thrusts fully. Pulling on her hair Harry growled, "Stay still!" into her ear as he stepped forwards to keep the majority of his dick within her.

"So good Harry," Sara moaned harder, too dazed to really comply with his demands as he pushed forwards again, only to stagger forwards once more, unable to stop his momentum. "So strong," Sara whined out as she came around his dick again. As he fucked Sara she slowly moved across the room, causing him more and more frustration as his dick kept slipping partially free from her pussy. As they were nearing the opposite wall he saw an opportunity to force her to remain still, so he pushed her forwards once more and commanded, "Brace yourself against the wall."

She crossed her arms in front of her and placed them and her front hooves against the wall in front of her. She shrieked and shuddered as Harry slammed his hips forward, taking out his frustrations on her gushing orifice as he finally gained the ability to shove the last few inches of his length inside her. Harry remained seated, completely sheathed within her pussy for a few seconds before he went back to ramming his dick in and out of her using his powerful hips. Each time she rocked forwards against the wall, but was now able to use it as leverage to push back against him.

"Fuck me, Harry, harder, fuck my pussy!" Sara moaned as Harry sweated above her. He knew it wouldn't be long now, he could already feel his heavy balls rising. "That it, harder, Harry, fuck me harder, Ohhhh Harry!" Sara screamed under him as she came again.

Grunting as she tightened around him Harry groaned out, "Sara!" as her fourth orgasm, her pussy fluttering around him accordingly, was finally enough to push over the edge. His equine body reacted without any input and with each thrust of his hips he could feel long sticky ropes of cum exploding from the end of his cock and deep into Sara's womb as he tightened his hold on her hair, ensuring she couldn't move, even if she wanted to, as her pussy pulsed and twitched, pulling the head of his prick against her cervix, his hips jerked forwards again and again as his big balls contracted depositing load after load of his seed into the Centaur under him; the massive head of his cock pushing progressively harder against her cervix with every jerk of his hips in a fruitless but still very pleasurable venture. She sighed and whined as he continued to cum into her as his pulsing cock seemed to extend her orgasm indefinitely as her womb greedily sucked in all his hot spunk. Kissing her again she moaned into his mouth and with one final thrust his empty balls shot out the last dregs of sperm they could, her pussy eagerly taking the excess seminal fluid.

_Lemon Ends! (Read from here if you skipped the lemon!)_

Breathing heavily he dismounted as he felt his dick shrinking, the plug it had formed broke and a puddle of his seed began to form on the stone floor. He turned as Remedy stood, her eyes were focused on where the river of his cum was leaking out of her daughter's pussy and she stepped towards them. As she reached him she kissed his chest, licking the sweat from his body, before, placing both hands on it and looking up into his eyes, she said, "Please Harry, like my daughter told you - without a strong powerful stallion to protect us - the other Centaurs can use us as they like and we can't do anything about it. So please allow me to become your mare too."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked her, as he had Sara, "You know that you'll have to submit to me fully if you want to be mine, can you handle this."

All she said was "Yes, my Master and Chieftain." Not hesitating in the slightest. A smile bloom on her face as she turned and braced herself against a wall next to her daughter, who had collapsed onto her knees, her forehead resting on the cool stone as she recovered from that last literally mind-numbing orgasm.

For the rest of the evening and into the early hours of Saturday morning he'd alternated between fucking mother and daughter until they could take no more. After wearing them out, both Centaur females having passed out completely into the obscene amount of semen on the floor - which Harry cleaned before he left - he'd joined Medusa in bed and showed her why he was her Master and that he could fully handle having as many Mates and Slaves as he had until he'd finally collapsed two hours later, feeling sated for what felt like the first time in days. During their time together he'd told Medusa that he wanted the forest entrance sorted out so the Unicorns could live there. Medusa agreed, although she couldn't voice it very well nor nod her head because she was showing him the neat ability to unhinge her jaw in human form at the time…

_30th of October 1994_

It was Sunday morning. Harry, Hermione and Neville had come to the Great Hall for an early breakfast only to find it had been decorated overnight. Enormous silk banners hung from the walls, each of them representing a Hogwarts House: red with a gold lion for Gryffindor, blue with a bronze eagle for Ravenclaw, yellow with a black badger for Hufflepuff, and green with a silver serpent for Slytherin. Behind the teachers' table the largest banner of all bore the Hogwarts coat of arms: lion, eagle, badger, and snake united around a large letter H.

"They seem to be going all out for the other schools." Neville commented as he sat down on the other side of the table to Harry and Hermione knowing that when Luna arrived she would undoubtedly sit on Harry's other side.

"Yeah, they have." Harry agreed, smiling at his new friend. Over the last month Neville had become a whole new person. Although he was still a bit shy at times, he'd gained some much needed confidence in himself, that showed though in his schoolwork, leading him to getting consistently better grades than he had before, "I've done some reading about past Triwizard Tournaments and all the books said that each school would try and outdo each other."

"It certainly makes sense, Gran almost laughs when anybody calls this Tournament a chance to develop bonds of friendship between the schools, since historically they've always tried so hard to beat the others." Neville nodded. "So why were you up so late last night, I got up to use the loo and saw the light behind your curtains was still on."

"Oh, I was talking with a friend." Harry said simply whilst Hermione tried to fight a blush that was appearing on her checks. She was the reason the light had been on, Harry's libido hadn't calmed in the slightest. In fact it had been steadily getting more intense, and they'd spent almost every night together rutting like animals. She tried to get her Alpha to see the school healer about it, but he was too embarrassed about it, and said he wasn't going to go. It wasn't like he didn't have any way to deal with it, but Hermione wasn't sure how long that would last. How long before it got too much for her, Luna, Medusa and whoever else he might fuck? When it wasn't her it was Luna sneaking in using his cloak, or Harry sneaking out to get to the Chamber so that all three of them could spend time together, Medusa included, fucking and talking. She was really grateful for the other girls in Harry's life because without them she wouldn't have been able to cope and he would be a frustrated mess. A couple of consecutive days at the beginning of the week taking care of Harry's sex drive by herself had proven that she just couldn't keep up. On the morning of the third day she'd woken up sore and stiff, her pussy lips red, raw and puffy. She hadn't been able to wear underwear due to the discomfort and had promptly arranged for Luna to join Harry in bed that night, and the two following nights after that just to make sure she healed completely.

Hermione was pulled from her musing as Neville inquired, "Who?" After a few more bites of his breakfast.

"The guy who helped me train during the summer, Patrick Footman." Harry told a partial truth, as it wasn't all he'd done. "I haven't talked to him since the beginning of term because I've been busy." Which was true, with his training, fucking all his girls and preparing for the friendly Quidditch game he hadn't had any spare time. Last night he'd decided it was time to talk to him, as he knew things were bound to get hectic once the other schools turned up and when thing got hectic they usually turn out bad for him.

He and Patrick had talked for about two hours; Patrick was happy to hear that Harry had all but his dragon forms mastered, he thought it would have taken Harry at least another year or two to do that. He was also glad to hear that Harry was getting some training from Minerva. She was one of the best teachers out there and Patrick told him that he and Harry's father had wanted her to train them when they were students but she had always refused. When Patrick asked why Harry seemed like he'd been working out he hadn't expected for Harry to turn the mirror downwards and show Hermione under his covers, head in his lap, snoozing quietly with a drop of his cum on the corner of her mouth. He'd loved the gobsmacked look on Patrick's face as he went on to explain his exploits with the other girls in his life, giving only the barest of details which seemed enough to turn Patrick almost literally green with envy. By the end of his explanation Patrick looked like he was going to faint, and once he'd regained his colour and wasn't in danger of passing out Harry explained how it had all happened. When he had finished Patrick had all but demanded Harry show him the memory of him telling McGonagall what to do, which he'd refused point blank. Talking about what had happened in his life was one thing, but showing his women to another man wasn't ever going to happen, even to his Godfather.

After talking about the good things in his life he'd moved on to his worries; the gut feeling he had that the tournament would bring him nothing but trouble. After all, anything else that happened at Hogwarts that wasn't normal usually brought him trouble. Listening and nodding along with his worries Patrick warned Harry about Durmstrang's HeadmasterIgor Karkaroff being a former Death Eater like Snape. So if Harry's feelings about this were right, he should be careful around the two of them, although with Mad-Eye Moody there it should be okay but he stressed to keep an eye out just in case. After that they talked some more before he closed the mirror and woke Hermione up in the best way he could think of and several hours later they both collapsed, falling asleep quickly.

"How's that possible?" Neville asked.

"Patrick and a friend of his made some hand mirrors so that they could talk to each other." Harry explained, "Patrick gave me his friend's old mirror, since he's passed on."

"That's amazing, Harry," Neville said as he realized the possibilities of such an item, "You should tell your friend he could make a lot of money selling those hand mirrors."

"Thanks, Nev, I think I'll do that." Harry said thoughtfully.

Just then they heard Fred and George conversing in low whispers as they entered the Great Hall, "It's a bummer all right," George said gloomily to Fred. "But if he won't talk to us in person, we'll have to send him the letter after all. Or we'll stuff it into his hand. He can't avoid us forever."

"Who's avoiding you?" Ron asked, entering the Great Hall a few seconds behind the twins.

"Wish you would." Fred grimaced, looking irritated at the interruption.

Ron ignored him, as he'd grown used to ignoring anything people said to him if it was an insult, "What's a bummer?" He asked George.

"Having a nosy git like you for a brother," said George before both twins hurried on over to Harry and his group.

Ron shrugged, already forgetting the conversation because it didn't involve anything he liked and sat down just a few seats away from Harry's group, as he'd been doing for weeks now.

"Hey guys, you two got any ideas on the Triwizard Tournament yet?" Harry asked as the two as they sat near him, next to Neville. "Thought any more about trying to enter?"

"We asked McGonagall how the champions are chosen but she wasn't telling…" George said bitterly.

Fred picked up where his twin left off. "…She just told us to shut up and get on with transfiguring our raccoons."

"Wonder what the tasks are going to be?" said Ron thoughtfully from down the table, "You know, I bet I could do them. I've done dangerous stuff before…"

"Not in front of a panel of judges, you haven't, and it was mainly Harry who did all the work." Fred said, quickly taking the wind out of Ron's sails before he could puff his chest up any further, causing the younger Weasley to huff and turn his attention back to his food. "McGonagall says the champions get awarded points according to how well they've done the tasks." George explained.

"Who are the judges?" Harry asked.

"Well, the Heads of the participating schools are always on the panel." Hermione said without a moment's hesitation, causing everyone apart from Harry to look at her, surprised she knew. "But the more recent tournaments features a fourth or sometimes even fifth judge. Because all three of them were injured during the Tournament of 1792, when a cockatrice the champions were supposed to be catching went on the rampage. The extra judges are usually someone from inside the Ministry."

"It's all in_Hogwarts, A History,_isn't it, Hermione."Luna said from her seat next to Harry, causing almost everyone to jump in surprise at her sudden appearance.

"Good morning, Luna," Hermione said with a smile to the third year girl, "And yes it was. How are you today?"

"Oh I'm splendid, thank you for asking, how are you and Harry doing today. I know you two have been studying very hard lately." Luna asked.

"I'm not too bad, and I'm adjusting to the new workload well." Hermione said with a straight face, amazed the blonde could slip innuendo into a conversation so stealthily, "I'm curious as to who might enter this foolish tournament."

"I'm doing great; studying all the time has its perks." Harry replied. There was a sudden whooshing noise from overhead before he could say any more, announcing the arrival of the post owls. Harry looked up and saw Hedwig soaring toward him. She happily fluttered down onto Harry's shoulder and folded her wings to make herself more stable before nipping her Master's ears. Ever since Harry had mastered his owl form Hedwig had been spending breakfast with them as often as she could, which was normally every other day.

"How's my lovely girl doing today?" Harry asked as he stroked her feathers. She hooted happily as Harry raised a goblet of orange juice up to her, which she briefly dipped into, before snatching the generous amount of bacon her Master offered her from his hand.

"So Harry, what have you got planned for today?" George inquired, having long since gotten used to Harry and Hedwig's behaviour. Frankly that bird was scary if anything tried to get in the way of her bacon; which him questioning their actions would no doubt be seen as.

"Spending the day with Hermione and Luna training. Unless, of course, you two have something else planned?" He asked, looking at the girls in question. They shook their heads, telling him they were free. Harry continued seamlessly, "After that… I'm not sure. Resting, most likely, how about you guys; what are you doing?"

"I'm going to the Greenhouses," Neville answered first. With a blush, he added, "I'm helping Hannah Abbott with some Herbology work."

"So, you and Hannah, then," Harry teased with a smile, which Neville nodded slyly, "Good on you, mate, she's pretty cute. Word of warning, though; be careful with her around her house mates." Harry cautioned his friend, "from past experience I can tell you she's pretty easily swayed by other people's opinions. So if someone said something bad about you to her, specially a fellow Puff, she'll probably be inclined to believe them unless you're pretty close and honest with her about things."

Neville nodded at his friend's words, he could remember their second year where she thought Harry was nice and kind but when her friends had told her that he was dark and evil, all because they thought that Harry was behind the attacks since he could talk to snakes, she had quickly agreed with them without talking to Harry or even trying to investigate further. "I'll be careful Harry."

Harry smiled at his friend before turning to the twins, "So, what are you jokers going to do for the rest of the day?"

"Not much…" Fred shrugged.

"… Just talking to Lee about a few things…" George continued.

"… And then we might prank a few Slytherins." Fred finished, causing both of them to look thoughtful as they thought up prank ideas.

"Just try and make sure my new friends from Slytherin don't get hit." Harry said. A smirk blossoming on his face he added, "I don't think you two want to know what will happen if I get word part of my team has been pranked."

"Oh look at this…" George said with smirk.

"… Little Harrykins is threatening us…" Fred said with an identical smirk.

"Kids these days grow up so fast!" George wiped an imaginary tear from his eye.

"McQuillen." Harry said simply, raising an eyebrow at them. "I'm sure your 'accident' won't be nearly as severe, but you both know I'll do anything for my friends, new or old."

The twin's smiles grew visibly strained and their stance spoke of nervousness as they remembered hearing about what had happened to the Ravenclaw and his friends. They knew that Harry wouldn't go that far with them, but they also knew that Harry wouldn't let his friends get hurt without properly repaying the people that hurt them. "We understand, Harry." The twins said together.

"Good. Anyway, I'd like to get some training in before the other schools arrive, so we'll see you later." Giving their goodbyes Harry and his girls left the Great Hall. As they passed Ron they heard him muttering how they were becoming Dark for befriending Slytherins and threatening his brothers. None of the trio leaving worried about it, the twins had made it more than clear to their younger brother that if they found him spreading rumours about Harry again, making threats against Harry or his friends, or going even further and trying to hurt them, the twins would prank him with their 'off limits prank' ideas; the ones that caused physical and lasting harm to the victim.

_o0OoO0o_

As Harry and his girls were heading down to the Chamber of Secrets they met up with the Crimson Vixens. Since Harry had fucked them almost a month ago he hadn't seen much of them. They were in the upper years and they had their own schedules, so it wasn't really anybody's fault they never crossed paths.

Angelina started things off, as she normally did for the three. "Harry, may we have a word with you privately?"

"I don't keep secrets with Hermione and Luna, so anything you tell me would get back to them eventually." He replied.

"Oh, okay. That makes thing a little easier." Angelina said. "We still need somewhere private, though, I don't think you'll want us to be overheard."

They were already heading down to the Chamber, but Harry wasn't sure he could trust the Vixens or not with that kind of information yet. Still, he was going to have to take them down there for one reason or another, sooner or later, so, making a decision, he figured he might as well take them with him now. "Alright, come with us. We were already going somewhere private so this works out." Harry replied. Seeing the concerned on Hermione and Luna's faces he turned to them and said, "I know what I'm doing, girls, I was planning to bring them down there sooner or later. So Vixens, if you'll follow me…" Harry started walking again, the Vixens following behind obediently.

As they reached their destination Katie couldn't help but ask, "Why are we in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom?"

Instead of answering her Harry walked over to a specific wall and hissed _§'Open'§_ which, to the shocked surprise of the Vixens, caused the wall to open.

"Wow." Angelina breathed, "I'll never get used to you speaking Parseltongue."

Katie suddenly perked up beside her, "Is… is this the Chamber of Secrets?" She asked loudly, not being able to contain her shock. The other two looked at their friend before their eyes widened as well and their heads snapped over to look at Harry.

Harry chuckled, amused by their reaction. "Yes. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised by how fast you figured it out. I doubt Gryffindor would have his secret room, if he has one, opened by Parseltongue." He turned to them, completely serious, his tone dark. "I warn you three now, you're going to learn a few things that I don't want people to know. Should someone find them out I'll know who to punish for it. You'll wish you pissed off Voldemort," The Vixens flinched at the name, "Instead of me. Voldemort would throw a Crucio or two at you before painlessly killing you and think he was superior because he can toss around killing curses, I would get more creative. Off the top of my head I can say not using the spell I cast on all three of you a month ago before taking you would be part of your punishment." The three older girls shuddered at the thought, they already knew what he was like during sex when he was toying with them, without that spell, and if he was truly trying to hurt them… they shuddered again, not wanting to think about it. They all silently promised themselves to remain silent about anything they saw or learned.

Once they began walking down the tunnel Harry saw the looks on the Vixens' faces. They reminded him of Hermione when she first came down here; excited that they were going to see the legendary Chamber of Secrets. Many people would love to see the place and they didn't think it would be out of line to say that many people might just kill to see it. It didn't take long before Harry and the girls got to the main entrance of the Chamber of Secrets.

_o0OoO0o_

As they entered the Chamber of Secrets the Vixens were in awe at what they saw. They had never suspected anything like this was underneath the school. At the end of the chamber there was some kind of building, it had two sets of stairs that started on the left and right side of a tunnel and went about one story up before meeting in the middle where at the top there was a massive arch into another room. The entrance chamber was decorated with a good deal of trinkets Harry had found stuffed into the rooms; extra furniture, small tables on which he set vases and various artefacts that held no interest to him. Overall it complemented the general feel of the chamber nicely.

As the girls followed Harry up the stairs and into what looked like a throne room, the Vixens gasped in shock and reached for their wands as a Lamia slithered over almost too fast for them to track and pulled Harry into a passionate kiss, complete with almost bone crushing hug. Hermione had an amused smile on her face, looking at Medusa's antics. Evenafter all these years alone she still acted like a child in many respects, including the enthusiastic greeting to her Master whenever he appeared.

Looking behind Medusa, Hermione was somewhat surprised to see two Centaur, one sitting on the left side of the throne and one on the right side on an assortment of hide rugs. She had expected at some point to see Sara, Harry's Centaur friend, but judging by the bandages and similar appearance she guessed the other Centaur to be related. She was broken out of her thoughts as after a few moments Medusa pulled back from Harry and with a, "Welcome back, Master," slithered over to her and kissed her with near equal passion. Breaking the kiss as it was becoming heated, Medusa pulled away and asked, "Mistress, are these more of Master's women?"

Walking towards the throne and the two Centaurs Harry answered so Hermione wouldn't have to, "Yes, Medusa, meet Angelina, Alicia and Katie," He said pointing at each before continuing, "Vixens, the affectionate Lamia is Medusa, and the Centaur from left to right are Sara and her mother Remedy."

As Hermione was introducing and explaining Medusa to the Chasers Harry made his way to Sara and Remedy and pecked them both on the lips, "How are you today, I'm sorry I couldn't spend more time here yesterday, I had a busy day." He felt a bit guilty about that, all he'd really been able to do was check their bandages in the morning after he woken up.

"It's fine, my Chieftain," Remedy assured, "We knew you weren't going to be able to spend all your time with us, and frankly we spent most of yesterday sleeping," With a blush she added, "We were both sore and tired."

"I'm glad you're not upset. Now why don't I change those bandages again?" Harry said as he began to unwrap the bandages from around Sara's breast. The conversation between the other girls came to halt as they looked at the burns. Fully unbandaged the majority of the blisters had gone but he could see that it was going to leave a scar. He pulled off his robe and threw it over the back of the throne, not wanting to get any of the paste on the sleeves, "Does it still hurt?" he asked as he gently reapplied the paste.

"No, it's more itchy than anything now." Sara replied.

Looking over Hermione frowned, that wasn't right, she knew burn healing paste was meant to be orange, "Harry, what are you putting on Sara's breast?"

Finishing applying the paste he started to bandage her again before answering, "Sara and Remedy were burnt, Medusa got me this and it seems to be working well enough. Otherwise I would have gone and got Madam Pomfrey."

Her frown remaining she looked at Medusa pointedly for an answer, "Its a burning healing paste, Mistress."

Shaking her head Hermione replied, "No, burning healing paste is a bright orange, that isn't the right colour." Harry looked up at Hermione as he finished bandaging Sara, "It's fine Hermione, maybe it's an older version, it works well enough, and it's just going to leave a scar."

Harry could see Hermione's face go from curious to outraged before she started to speck her voice rising, "Just a scar, just a scar, Harry…" Only be to cut off as Harry snapped out "Hermione." in a voice that demanded obedience.

Stopping mid sentence it took all of Hermione's willpower not submit and roll onto her back at Harry's voice. Allowing the silence to fill the room he walked over to Remedy and started to remove her bandages. As he replaced the paste and then bandaged her breast again he spoke. "I challenged Sara's Mule of a father to a duel for her, trying to ensure she wouldn't be married off to a guy she didn't know. To try and get me to back out of it the only condition he would accept the fight under was if she was banished if he lost. I won, and after I stupidly left thinking he'd honour his word not to harm her, he took her back to the Centaur village in chains and placing what he called a Banishment Brand on her. Well, halfwayback to Hogwarts I came to my senses and started doubting my decision to leave her. I got both of them back here safely, but not before Sara was branded, Remedy asked me to brand her so she would be officially Banished after seeing what Bane did to her daughter."

There was silence in the chamber as they absorbed what he said. Meanwhile Harry finished up and walked towards the bathroom calling over his shoulder, "I'll be a minute, I need to wash this stuff off my hands." Walking back into the throne room a few minutes later he wasn't surprised to see all the girls gathered round the Centaurs. They looked to be chatting together fine, so he Conjured up some furniture for them and sat on the throne.

"So Alicia, Katie, what did you want to talk about?" Harry said once the conversation had died down, the Hogwarts girls now aware of Sara's situation. Angelina was about to reply when he shook his head, he'd seen the angry look earlier that had crossed her face at being called his women. "Not you, Angelina, your mouth'sgoing to be busy." Harry interjected, looking her in the eyes and pulling his dick out through his boxers."I own you three," Seeing the shocked faces of the Vixens he elaborated, "What do you think would happen if people found out what you tried to do a month ago? Did you think I wouldn't look up the law after what you three tried to do to me," The truth was that Patrick told him about the law, knowing he would want something to control them should they try it again, "I wanted to make sure I had leverage and could control you so that you wouldn't try it again if something similar cropped up again." That was all Harry needed to say. He saw a flash of elation briefly cross Angelina's face at the words leverage and control, as if she enjoyed knowing she had no choice before it disappeared as she walked across to him. Kneeing in front of him she enveloped his cock in her mouth and started to bob her head up and down.

The two vixens paused, looking at their friend before Alicia spoke, "Well we've been looking into what you would need to set up somewhere independent from the rest of the Wizarding World. The most obvious thing I'm afraid is money, money to buy somewhere to live, to buy books, to buy materials, to bribe officials to look the other way when required etc…" She paused collecting her thoughts, "Well, old Pureblood families make money off the land they own and by taxing the people living upon it. For example all of the shops in Diagon Alley are rented from a number of old Pureblood families. A lot of the newer Pureblood families didn't have land to live off and so after the last war when lots of people died there was a lack of merchants, most of them moved into buying and selling anything to make money."

"So you're saying the best way to make money is to buy and sell stuff, that sounds a bit… obvious?" Harry said dubiously.

Alicia spoke again, seemingly the spokes-girl for the group now that Angelina was preoccupied. "Yeah, we know, but it's not as easy as that. For one the market is full of multiple tradersselling the same stuff, in Britain we've found fourteen different potion sellers, five wand makers, fifty or so robe makers and the list goes on and on. The thing is, though, that they are all run by small families as none of the larger, wealthier old Pureblood families sell anything because, as far as we can tell, it's 'beneath' them. The other issue is that getting a licence to sell anything magical is horrendously difficult, you could spend months jumping through hoops at the Ministry only for someone to quietly bribe any number of the bureaucrats you need to get your licence and then it's rejected and you can't sell what you wanted to, and have to start the process again.

Harry nodded and then sighed, closing his eyes, as Angelina sucked especially hard before opening them and gesturing for Alicia to continue, "There weren't many books on old Pureblood Families in the library, and we didn't want to ask too many questions to make people look into what we're doing. So we've made the assumption that the House of Potter is an old Pureblood family and has some money. We don't know if you're stinking rich or not, but even if you are you need a lot of money for what you're going to be doing. We worked out you'll need a modest amount of start-up capital and with that in mind we think you should put your backing behind an existing merchant house."

Here they allowed Harry to take in what had been said so far, as he did he stroked his hand through Angelina's hair, before he nodded for Alicia to continue, "We've had a look around and we think that Greengrass Imports would be the best choose." Harry frowned, he didn't know if he could trust their judgement. Katie picked up and continued because Alicia had paused, seeing his look, "We've written this all down so you can look though it later but while Greengrass Imports isn't the best merchant out there, we think they are reasonably-sized and simply need more seed money. We don't know everything they trade in but from what we can tell it's mostly Muggle goods, food, cloth, etc… anything that you wouldn't want to conjure. They're also known for finding hard to find magical items, be it tomes, rare potion ingredients, or even people if the job is right, which must mean they have an extensive contact network. Lastly, they're on record at the Ministry for having licences to sell several different type of potions. In recent years they have had to sell off the potion stores however and focus more on their network of contacts and the Muggle side of their trading because there were several instances where Ministry officials shut down the shops for stupid little reasons. We think their competitors bribed the inspectors and the Greengrassesdidn't have enough money to make them look the other way. The main reason we think they would be a good choice is that the current head of the Greengrass house is ambitious and wants his family to rise in noble standing. If you were to offer to take Daphne as a wife for a percentage of their business, on the understanding that you would then invest after you were married, we think he'd agree. It would look suspicious if you didn't want something for giving them money for nothing, this way it'll make it seem that you're after Daphne and the business part of the arrangement is just to look like you know what you're doing."

Harry sat in silence thinking, the only sounds were of the girls breathing and Angelina slurping on his cock, until finally he spoke, "I wouldn't mind having Daphne as a wife. I don't know the girl all that well at the moment, but your idea has merit. I needed to talk to some other people about it first," He said his eyes briefly darting to Hermione, "And I need to read about marriage contracts in general and the social customs around asking to basically buy a wife." There was a muffled "Mmmm, Mmmm." from his crotch as Angelina tried to speak. Looking down he asked, "You have something to add?" Seeing her nod he continued, "Okay then, let me finish." Grabbing her head he began to fuck her mouth onto his cock, thirty seconds of furious face pounding later he threw his head back and groaned out his release. The other girls watched as Angelina swallowed around the bulge in her throat before Harry released her head, spraying his last blast over her left check. He sat back in the chair huffing as Angelina brought her hand to her face and started to brush his seed into her waiting tongue. Licking her lips she sighed, "Delicious."

Harry snorted, "Somehow, that's not what I thought you wanted to say…"

Angelina chuckled as she brought her head back into his lap and started to lick clean his softened dick, "No… Doesn't make it any less true however. I… was going to… say that… if you're going… to ask for… Daphne's hand… in marriage, there all nice and clean, then you'll need etiquette lessons. A contract is all fine and good, but you need to know how to approach Apollo Greengrass - Daphne's father - in the first place."

Looking down at her head resting in his lap he asked, "And where would I get etiquette lessons from?"

Angelina smirked and said, "Well normally a parent would teach you, but failing that you can hire someone. I would suggest you go to the Greengrasses and will probably assign her to teach you thinking he's being really clever in getting his daughter close to the Potter Heir. If he does, argue for a discount and demand she teaches you during the school year to save time. He shouldn't have too much trouble with that either as she's not a qualified teacher, even if she should know what she's doing, and so accepting full price would be seen as foolish."

Harry nodded, "Yes, I can see that being a good idea. It will let me spend more time with her."

Angelina snorted from his lap, "Yeah, whilst you're fuck - I mean, _leaning etiquette and customs_ from Daphne, we'll look into getting you some law books on marriage contracts. You'll want to go to a lawyer in the end, however,as they'll make sure any contract is airtight but it would be a good idea to have a working knowledge of what's acceptable to ask within it."

Alicia started speaking again as Angelina finished, "So if me make the assumption that you've got or manage to get enough money together, we figure the next thing you'll need is a place to live. We're not quite sure where yet, magical governments don't cover everywhere, and there are thousands of magical communities scattered around the world. The problem will be finding a place that is desirable and not currently claimed by anyone. Regardless, when we find a place, which we think the Greengrasses could help you with, you'll need to make it self-sufficient and you'll need to defend it. Magical Britain is a pretty safe place when there isn't a dark lord about, but you'll basically be setting up an independent fiefdom outside of its control, and more importantly, outside of its protection. If you read the international press it's not that uncommon for articles to appear about a small magical community being raided or worse taken over by unscrupulous people."

Harry held up a hand for her to stop, he sat and thought for a minute before speaking again, "Right, I'll need a book or map which shows all the area under any government's control. I'm assuming there would also be a map that shows the most… well-known magical communities?"

"A map of magical governments isn't going to be a problem, as for well-known magical communities… maybe a travel guide?" Katie said in an unsure voice, looking at the other two Vixens, "I'm not sure, we'll look into it."

Nodding in acceptance Harry continued, "It would be nice if you could get a brief description about what each area is like, that way if any of us ever have to visit them we can at least know generally what we're getting into." Harry paused noticing that Angelina had gone back to suckling his cock unprompted, he started to stroke her hair before continuing, "As for protecting our prospective home, I think from the beginning I'm going to try and hide it. I don't want the average witch or wizard anywhere knowing where I'm going to live. That is going to be our first line of defence, anonymity, after that I'll make sure that everyone who comes with me knows how to defend themselves and for that I'll need books and teachers, because Hogwarts isn't going to teach us enough." Harry paused, thinking again before standing up and gently dislodging Angelina's mouth from around his semi-hard cock, "Right, you've given me a lot to think about. Hermione, Luna, why don't you get to know Sara and Remedy better." Harry said before pulling Angelina to her feet next to him and then placing a hand between her legs, he lifted her over his shoulder, causing her to squeak in surprise. He could feel her squirming against his hand and the heat radiating from her pussy as he walked towards his bedroom. Speaking to the other two girls over his shoulder he said, "Vixens, I don't think you've seen the master bedroom yet, why don't you let me show you."

_o0OoO0o_

When they returned to the Entrance Hall that afternoon, they learnt that there was a change of plan, the weather had gotten bad and it was decided that they would wait for the other schools to arrive in the Great Hall. Harry was quite glad for it as he had no desire to stand outside in the cold. So here they were, sitting in the Great Hall. Harry and his girls had arrived a little early to ensure that Harry got the spot he wanted. His back was to the wall ensuring that he could see the arriving schools, Hermione and Angelina were sitting either side of him with the other two Chasers opposite them. Luna had sat with them briefly until she was informed by Professor Flitwick that she was required to sit with her house, assuring her it was only for the first meal together, and left. He caught Su's eye as she'd entered and pointedly looked at Luna. She'd given him a brief nod and then, after seeing his grateful smile, satdown next to Luna and started talking.

Arriving early in the Great Hall hadn't allowed the Vixens much time to recover from the afternoon. There had only been enough time for a couple of cleaning charms before they had dressed and left. Sitting across from him Alicia and Katie still had a rosy flush on their checks and he could see Angelina rubbing her thighs together. Cleaning charms only cleaned the outside of a person, no doubt her knickers were getting sticky as his cum spilled out of her.

Absent-mindedly listening to the conversations going on around him, everyone, even now, was speculating on how the two different schools were going to arrive. His thoughts, however, driftedback to this afternoon. He'd been with the three girls for the rest of the morning before allowing them to rest. He'd stopped and eaten before training with Hermione and Luna for a couple of hours until he was feeling horny again. With that he'd stopped and woken the vixens one by one, he couldn't believe that even after spending a morning and afternoon with three girls he was still feeling randy, there was definitely something wrong with him as even now he was thinking about tonight and Hermione and how he was going to wear her out again. So he decided he would take Hermione's advice, and he'd go and see Madam Pomfrey tomorrow morning and hopefully she'd be able to explain why he felt the way he did, as much as he would like to he couldn't spend all his life fucking. Hell, he was supposed to go and speak with the unicorns this afternoon, buthe'd been busy sating his lust, maybe he could do it tomorrow after seeing Poppy or maybe later tonight?

Looking up and around he could see that the Great Hall was full, it must be nearing six and with that thought he noticed Filch walk thought the hall and speak to Dumbledore. As he finished he headed out of the hall again as Dumbledore rose, walking round the staff table, and stood in front of a podium that was in the middle in front of it.

The hall quietened and he started to speak, "The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving shortly and if you remember, they will be remaining with us for the rest of the year. I would like to remind you to extend every courtesy to them whilst they are here…" Harry tuned Dumbledore out as he started to reiterate what he hoped the Triwizard Tournament would accomplish. Instead, he slipped a hand into Hermione's robes pocket. Briefly morphing a finger into a dragon's claw he cut though the stitches. He pushed his hand down and felt up her thighs; running his hand up the inside of her leg. She looked at him sharply before bowing her head in submission and spreading them slightly in invitation. Her legs now open, he let his hand travel up to her panty clad crotch and started to run a finger up and down her pussy lips. Harry snapped back to reality as Dumbledore welcomed the Beauxbatons students and the Great Hall door burst open.

He watched as a group of girls entered and made their way down the centre of the Great Hall and he wondered if Beauxbatons was an all girls school since he didn't see any men. At the noise of their arrival and chatter that went on around him, he pushed the damp crotch of Hermione's knickers aside with his finger and then thrust it into her. He snorted as she let out a quite sigh of pleasure in time with the girls making their way up the hall. The butterflies were a nice touch but he had to wonder if they were playing to the pretty French girl stereotype on purpose, it would be a nice way to get the competition to underestimate you, after all.

He watched as the headmistress followed along behind them and he could see in the doorway other Beauxbatons students waiting for the end of their entrance, more girls, leading credence to his theory of the school being girls only. As the headmistress greeted Dumbledore the students sat down at the Ravenclaw table, the other waiting students filing in behind them. Turning again to the doors he could see the Durmstrang students. Feeling Hermione start to tense he slowed down the trusting of his finger, he wanted Hermione turned on enough that after dinner she would jump him, not for her cum in the middle of the Great Hall. He saw Katie shoot Hermione a worried look at the red blush forming on her cheeksbut with a mouthed "Fine." she turned away again.

Watching the Durmstrang students come in he had to wonder if they had brought acrobats rather that wizards. He didn't know if their display was meant to be intimidating or not and he frowned at the scorch marks their staves left on the floor. Bringing up the rear was their headmaster and all the other students they brought. He counted them, as he had the Beauxbatons delegation, and again there were twenty four, it must have been an agreed upon number. He watched as they sat at the Slytherin table and listened to Ron moan up the table about Malfoy smarming up to Krum.

He vaguely listened as Dumbledore welcomed the two schools before pulling his hand out of Hermione's robes as food appeared on the table. She'd nearly come three times and he sucked his finger clean of all her juices. Katie seemed to get it; a look of understanding flittering onto her face as Hermione's breathing returned to normal, the flush on her face disappearing as she started to eat with at first shaky hands.

Finished with dinner he slipped his hand back into Hermione's pocket and continued where he'd left off. He listened vaguely as Dumbledore explained what the tournament would entail, not really caring one way or another as he had no intention of entering it. Not that he could have even if he wanted to. He'd read some of the rules that Patrick sent him, well until he'd come across the one that said you need to be of age or as Dumbledore had described it, seventeen or over, so he just watched as the Goblet of Fire was unveiled and he had to admit it looked pretty impressive. As everyone made their way out of the Great Hall he slipped his hand from Hermione's pocket again. Rising out of his seat he smirked as he noticed the large damp patch on the back of her robe. He could see Katie's blush across the table, but he merely pulled out his wand and cast a drying charm. As everyone walked towards the common room he lagged behind, pulling Hermione with him, which was made even easier because she knew what he was doing and was even more eager than he was by that point. Once alone they slipped into a side passage and then down and out of the castle. Turning into a cat he wrapped his tail around Hermione's neck, he was looking forward to getting to the forest, as much as he'd teased Hermione during dinner he knew that she would wind him up before he mounted her in repayment.

Minerva watched from a first floor window as Harry and Hermione made their way outside. She'd been following her house back to their dorms to ensure that the Weasleytwins, who had been quite vocal about not being able to compete, didn't slip back and add their namesbefore the age line had been drawn. She let out a startled gasp as they both transformed mid step into cats, in the back of her mind she had still somewhere hoped that Harry wasn't the black Kneazle but seeing it with her own eyes finally put that to rest. She frowned, realising that she wasn't the only human Harry was sleeping with as she recognised Hermione as the Kneazle that he had been regularly fucking in the week she'd spent with him. She watched as Harry looped his tail around her neck and how she instantly started to lick his balls, only to frown in worry as Harry turned and headed towards the Forbidden Forest. She dismissed it. This didn't look like the first time they had gone off together, and so she turned and headed back up after the other students. She would get everything with the Goblet of Fire over with tomorrow and then speak to Harry tomorrow night and then Hermione during the week sometime. Harry needed to know he was going to be a father and she needed to ensure Hermione wouldn't become a mother any time soon.

_TO BE CONTINUED!_


	24. Chapter 24

_Warnings:_ Underage Sex, Dom/sub, Male Dom, Bestiality/animal sex.

_Chapter Twenty-Four!_

_30th of October 1994_

Harry was walking through the Forbidden Forest. It was a few hours since Beauxbatons and Durmstrang arrived at Hogwarts and the Goblet of Fire was lit aflame so people could put their names in it should they want to enter the ancient and highly dangerous tournament. It had also been a few hours since he brought Hermione into the Forbidden Forest where he fucked her until she couldn't walk straight. Even after he ordered her back to the castle to rest he hadn't been satisfied, he was still horny as hell. He couldn't believe it, he'd already tired out the Crimson Vixens and Hermione, all in a single day, and he still felt like it hadn't put a dent in his cravings. His problem was getting out of hand, he really needed to see Madam Pomfrey in the morning, as he didn't think he could handle them much longer as he was starting to worry that he would end up hurting himself or the girls. He already had to force himself to stop when he saw Hermione was actually forcing herself to stay conscious and continue before he'd let her rest and then ordered her inside. Still antsy, he'd transformed himself into his wolf form and took a walk around the forest for a while. He was hoping to get in a few fights and get rid of the extra energy that he had, or at the very least find something similar enough to his available forms to fuck. As long as it was female and a similar shape he didn't care, he really needed to see Madam Pomfrey…

With that thought running thought his mind he morphed into his wolf form and flew around the forest, occasionally dive bombing into a shadow and emerging somewhere else, looking for something to fight, something strong and magical. As he was travelling about he felt somewhat calmer than he had in a long while. Although he still felt horny and on edge, it was less powerful than when he was in his human form. He felt strange thinking like that, but Harry had realized that human wasn't his true form anymore, as he wasn't truly comfortable being human all the time. None of his forms felt right, the only one that almost felt right was his dragon form. Harry had to shake his head at that thought, not knowing why he would think such a thing. The thoughts were pushed to the back of his mind, however. As he was flying about, he realizing that this was the first time since he'd gotten back to Hogwarts that he'd morphed into his Shadow Wolf form.

Since being at Hogwarts he'd spent most of his time as a Kneazle, be it in his hybrid or full cat form, fucking Hermione, Minerva and other cats he came across. As for his Owl form, he spent a few nights a week in it flying with his first friend Hedwig. He didn't fuck her, and to be honest, whilst transformed he hadn't felt the need to, the attraction just wasn't there. As for his Unicorn form, he'd only recently gained a mastery of it and spent some time in it to train so that he could fight Bane, and that was generally it. He suspected that he would be spending more time in this form so that he could fuck Sara and her mother. He would also be learning to master his Unicorn hybrid form, something he didn't think he needed to do for his Owl form, due to the fact that there was no need for it.

As for his Dragon form, he hadn't yet mastered it fully, so he wasn't able to spend a lot of time in it. But when he had, Harry suspected that he wouldn't spend much time in it. Apart from fucking the Vixens to make sure they knew who was in control, he didn't see a reason to be in this form, even though he felt more normal in it than any other form. Although he'd spent some time as a wolf during the summer, learning to control his skills, since he got back to Hogwarts with all the things that had been happening, and with the fucking he was doing, he had no reason to be in this form. None of his pets or mates were canines, so there was little need. He was only in it now because he wanted a good fight with a stronger animal than his Kneazle form could handle.

Now that he was in it, however,he started to think about why he didn't feel as horny as he did in his human form. As he was thinking about this, he felthis inner-wolf was looking for something, and it wasn't a fight. Harry almost laughed when he realized a possible reason as to why he'd been so horny; his wolf side was angry that a _feline_ was getting a lot of action and he, the Royal Shadow Wolf, wasn't getting any. His forms all had mates of their own - or in the owl's case a friend - and it didn't sit well with the wolf; the insane level his libido had reached was its way of trying to tell him this. But up 'til now he hadn't realized the relief he felt while in the Shadow Wolf form, because he'd rarely used it. But now that he did, it was like the pieces fell into place; he needed to find a canine mate, or several, considering his currently aroused state.

Over the next few hours Harry flew all over of the forest looking for a fight, and for some female wolves to fuck. During the time he got into a fight with a few bears and a few 'small' Acromantula, but he wasn't able to find any female wolves that his inner wolf liked. Oh he found some, but he suddenly realized that he was experiencing a problem he never thought he'd ever have; he couldn't get turned on. He'd dominated and mounted one of the female wolves but his cock refused to leave its pouch. That had been… rather humiliating actually. His inner-wolf was picky, apparently, and he wanted the best. The feline got the bookish girl that was utterly devoted to him and the Professor that was unexpectedly kinky, and it wanted something just as good.

Harry cursed a part of himself for quite a while after that embarrassing incident, as foolish as such an act was, and decided to backtrack thought the forest. His luck changed as he flew over an area he'd been in before and found something interesting; two elemental wolves that he hadn't seen in the forest before. Their existence wasn't the only strange thing about them; they were ice and fire wolves, typically creatures that attacked each other without thought, and yet they were acting friendly, playing with each other, like they were siblings or pack mates at least. It wasn't entirely impossible their mother was a normal wolf and their respective fathers had been two different magical wolves that took a liking to the same female, it just seemed unlikely. Then again, he was Harry Potter, and 'normal' was a term that was pretty foreign to him.

Either way, his inner-wolf was pleased, and its interest spiked. As if to confirm Harry's thoughts that the libido was his inner-wolf's fault, the buckling pressure of his carnal desires returned full force. His inner-wolf noted the females were powerful and fully ready for mating. Harry just wanted to get rid of the maddening pressure in his loins. Consensus achieved, Harry flew down and landed on the opposite side of the clearing as the other two wolves. They tensed, either hearing him, smelling his scent, or simply sensing him, Harry didn't know but both she-wolves dove off each other and stood side to side, hair raised and lips curled back, twin growls reaching his ears. Harry shivered at the sound, and not in fear; he was going to enjoy every part of his. From what he read elemental wolves would have the potential mates fight them to prove they were worthy and powerful enough before submitting to them, with any male who lost being discarded as too weak to breed.

Harry was anything but weak and he would show both of his opponents this fact with vigour. With nary a twitch a line of solid shadow spikes suddenly started erupting out of the ground, forking halfway to them, splitting into two trails aimed to impale them both. Both she-wolves dove to the side and launched their counterattack. A retaliatory wave of ice spikes headed towards him followed closely by a widely spread wave of fire. Harry dove to the side at the last second to avoid being impaled by the ice and crouched low as he came to a stop, two thin walls of shadow raising out of the ground in a wedge shape. The wave of fire passed by him harmlessly, diverted away from him on either side.

Keeping the shadow construct up Harry jumped sideways. The second he knew where the she-wolves were he hurled each half of the wedge at them. They missed, but he did notice the Fire Wolf was less agile than the Ice Wolf and was forced to make an energy consuming firewallto stop the speeding shadow blade. The three wolves stood their ground, both sides staring the other down as the fight took a pause. Harry felt amazing! His inner-wolf was either a battle maniac or he'd been fighting superior opponents so much he'd never gotten into a good, fairly even fight and had never been able to discover his own battle mania. Whatever the case, he was having the time of his life. Throwing his head back he howled, his wings flaring as the shadows nearby shuddered, as if the very element of Shadow was eager to be used.

_o0OoO0o_

Harry's wings beat again, his left screaming with pain but still somehow working, as he circled the two she-wolves. Both were on their last legs, their bodies shaking with exhaustion, or at least lack of magic, being used up from hurling ice and fire bolts at him. They were powerful, but their stamina and energy reserves were dwarfed by his own. For once Harry's libido was coming in handy for something other than the obvious; his whole being focused on beating the two bitches and claiming them.

His eyes narrowed as he saw both females stand side by side and, despite their shaky legs, standing tall and resolute, gathering their remaining energy for one last attack. Both females howled, their cries synchronizing as their magic swirled around the duo. Razor sharp ice shards in sub zero temperature wind and a wave of white hot fire merged together; paradoxically refusing to cancel each other out as they helixed around one another at blistering speeds before shooting towards him.

Harry reacted without thinking and back flippedin the air, a whine emerging from his throat as his left wing finally gave out, a horrible tearing sound emanating from it as the muscles nearest his shoulder tore. When he flew a shadowy trail was left behind in his wake. It was sheer luck that he was able to free-fall into his own trail and use Shadow Step, dodging a combined elemental barrage that would have severely injured, if not outright killed him. The amount of power behind the combo attack was truly awe inspiring.

It was all wasted effort though as Harry was deposited, completely unharmed from the attack, out of the shadow of a nearby tree less than a few yards from both of his opponents.

Neither of the she-wolves noticed. Ice was still standing, barely, swaying heavily, but Fire was laying on her belly panting heavily. Despite Ice's ability to stand, as tenuous as it was, they were both completely spent. Fire yelped weakly as the shadow of the weeds she was laying in wrapped around her, pinning her to the ground. Ice turned around almost drunkenly, only to whimper as she caught sight of the wild Shadow Wolf trying, and succeeding, to dominate and mate both of them. Aside from the lucky shot her sister had gotten, scoring a decent sized gash on the base of his left wing, which was now hanging limply at his side, the tip dragging on the ground, he was unharmed, and still going, whereas she and her sister were unharmed, but spent of every scrap of energy. Ice looked at her sister; tendrils of solid darkness were keeping her on her belly, and her lack of energy meant there was no way she could fight her way free.

Ice felt a surge of defiance course through her as she tried to glare at the Shadow Wolf, but failed due to lack of even enough energy to do that as she built up every scrap she could. With a deep growl she compressed the energy again and again in the back of her throat. She collapsed onto her belly as every bit of energy she had left was added to the attack. When the Shadow Wolf was close enough that her bleary vision could see him she launched it, howling in defiance as a lance, freezing the very air itself with its intensity, hurtled towards him. One of Ice's eyes closed, the other drooping as she fought to remain conscious to see what happened next.

Harry tensed and took a shocked step back as the lance screamed towards him. Thinking fast he focused as much magic as he could quickly into a shadow construct. He didn't know if his ploy worked, as the second the lance came into contact with his construct it threw up a good deal of dirt from the shockwave.

Ice fought even harder as she tried to see past the smokescreen of dirt. It finally cleared, and she felt her last scrap of hope at winning the fight die as she saw her last attack grasped in some sort of claw made of shadow sprouting from the ground, the tip not a full three inches in front of her soon-to-be Mate's forehead. She passed out, unknowingly mimicking her sister, who went through a similar series of emotions from her trapped position as she saw their failure.

Harry commanded his magic to absorb the lance of ice. He didn't know if it would work, but he'd used several times more magic than needed to form the claw, haemorrhaging magic in his haste to form the defence, and he was going to need the boost soon. Shockingly, it worked, and the steaming lance of ice shrunk steadily smaller as Harry felt his reserves filling back up minutely.

Out of breath, he looked at the two unconscious elemental she-wolves. This was one of his hardest fights he had since he became an Animagus and he liked it. He hadn't had this much fun in a while, if it wasn't for the fact he needed some rest before he could continue, he would be more than happy to fuck these bitches. For now, he had to use the remainder of the power that he had to drag the she-wolves into a nearby cave that he'd seen while flying and rest up.

_o0OoO0o_

_Lemon Begins! (Skip if you don't want to read or under eighteen!)_

About two hours later Harry awoke. Standing and stretching with a yawn, he smiled mentally as he saw that the two elemental she-wolves were now conscious. They were both still bound to the floor of the cave, similar to how he'd bound Fire shortly before she passed out, only even more tightly as there was more shadow inside the cave at his disposal and he was glad to see that they hadn't freed themselves, otherwise they might have attacked him whilst he was resting. Looking at them he decided which one to take first. Eventually he decided since Ice had been more assertive in their play - lasting the longest - she was the leader of their duo, so he assumed that she would be the dominantone of the two. Seeing her dominant sister mounted would also make breaking Fire in easier.

Moving forwards he circled around so he was in front of Ice. He raised himself to his full height and growled as he released his binds on her. Ice cursed to herself, she'd been so caught up in trying to free herself from the shadow binds that she hadn't noticed the male wolf reappear in front of her. His warning growl caused her to still, his body was held high and the heckles on his back raised, she'd seen enough wolf behaviour to know what to do. Magically drained, with her sister still bound behind her, she couldn't risk another fight, so she rolled onto her back; submitting to the male.

Harry stopped his growling as Ice submitted and sniffed at her pussy, she smelt fertile, just as his inner-wolf had known. She was too tense at the moment to mate, so he laid beside her, placing himself between her and her sister, licking her scars and wounds. She didn't have many of the former, and only a dozen of the latter from where his attacks had nicked her. Ice laid there allowing the male wolf to slowly groom her without fuss and sighed in pleasure as his tongue slowly soothed her wounds. With each lick she moved her posture to be less and less submissive until she was laying on her front, feet under her. As he paused she stood, wanting to check on her sister but in that instant he pounced and mounted her.

She stood frozen, feeling his strong forelegs wrap around her rear and then shuddered as the tip of his cock entered her. Harry grinned in triumph as the bitch under him accepted the mating. He was horny as hell thanks to his inner-wolf and was planning on taking every ounce of the pressure he was feeling out on both bitches. Fucking himself into her he could feel his dick start to swell, it was a weird if pleasant sensation, with each thrust of his hips his cock expanded and grew.

Ice shuddered as the wolf behind her pounded into her pussy desperately. When he'd first entered her his cock had been slender and caused her to feel barely anything at all. But in the following minutes it'd grown to fully stretch her pussy, and then grew some more, his thrusts still going at a speed that would made a jack rabbit envious. His cock now fully erect, Harry experienced another first as a knot at the base of his dick started to expand. It was becoming more difficult to fuck his cock in and out, as with each thrust the bitch under him shuddered and her pussy contracted around the rapidly expanding knot. It was a very pleasant sensation, the knot was hyper-sensitive, probably an added incentive to force it into his bitch.

Whining and whimpering as he hammered his dick into her now sloppy cunt, Ice shuddered in orgasm under him, being fucked when he was fully erect had been good but as his huge knot expanded inside her pussy she came again and again; it was getting harder and harder to tell when one orgasm ended and the next began. Her pussy was slowly constricting around his knot, getting tighter and tighter, forcing it deeper into her and allowing him less room to move his dick until she felt the tip press though her cervix. She whined and then howled with him as the first splashes of cum entered her womb. He stilled above her, head to the side to her as his tongue lolled out as he pumped his seed into her.

Harry howled in release as he emptied his balls into the bitch beneath him, her pussy contracted around him, coaxing copious amounts of seed from his balls as his hips worked furiously to thrust inside her, despite the knot being clamped so hard by her walls it made such a task near impossible. Around twenty seconds later he'd finished emptying himself. He noticed his dick was still swelled within the she-wolf so he dismounted from her and turned so they were bum to bum, as he'd seen stray dogs do, and waited for his knot to shrink. Five minutes of waiting and he tested again where they were joined, so far the knot hadn't gone down any and as he pulled trying to free himself, he heard Ice whimper and growl behind him. He could feel the tug on his dick and stopped pulling on it to groan in surprise as he started to cum again, his big balls once more contracting, sending his seed into his knotted bitch.

Ice panted. She'd been in a hazy bliss for the last thirty minutes. Knotted to the male wolf, every time he tugged, trying to free himself, he sent a wave of pleasure though her body. She couldn't believe how much he'd cum into her, the amount never diminishing despite repeated orgasms. Whilst being tied to her he'd pumped his seed deep within her four times now. Each time she felt the splash of his hot cum her pussy had convulsed around his cock, sending pleasure shooting up her spine and into her brain. The knot had been begun shrinking the last time he had cum, and as the minutes passed his dick could move more and more until finally, as she whimpered in loss, he pulled it free with an audible pop.

_Lemon Ends! (Read from here if you skipped the lemon!)_

Harry collapsed onto the ground, panting. That had taken more out of him than he thought it would. He watched as the she-wolf came and sat next to him, ignoring her sister. She lapped at her gaping cunt, cleaning all his cum from it, before burying her head into his crotch to lick and clean his still hard cock and knot. He laid there allowing her to clean him as his cock shrunk back into his sheath. Once she was done, he started to lick her neck, causing her to relax again. And then to Ice's shock and surprise, Harry bit into her neck, marking her as his. She whimpered at the pain and the knowledge of what it meant, but she was too tired to do anything but lay there next to him, waiting to see what he would do next.

Harry laid there for a few minutes watching Ice sprawled before him, watching him as he recovered. Feeling refreshed enough he looked at the fire wolf and would have grinned if he was able. It was a matter of pride now, he'd captured two bitches and he'd be damned if he stopped before both of them were properly claimed and broken in. As Harry got closer to Fire, he heard a sound coming from Ice, warning him not to go near her pack member. He snorted, not looking back. A yelp from behind him told him his shadow bindings were back on place, reminding Ice who the Alpha was; and it wasn't her anymore.

As Harry stepped closer to her Fire was frightened. This beast had just dominated her sister and it looked like he was planning to do the same to her. She tried to fight the shadow binds that were keeping her down, but with no more magic at her disposal to fight them she was left with physical effort alone, and that wasn't near enough to break his power. No matter how much she struggled she wasn't able to get free. The second the binds fell and she was free she tried to jump away, far too panicked to care about anything but her own escape, but she wasn't near fast enough and she grunted as she felt the Shadow Wolf pounce on her. The mating was just as intense as the one she witnessed minutes prior, but her body couldn't handle it as well as her slightly older sister and she passed out when the male's cock finally shrunk and slipped out of her, the oddly satisfying popping sound the last noise she heard, not finding the bite mark on her neck until she awoke, alone in the cave with her sister.

_o0OoO0o_

Unknown to Harry - as he left his two new Mates - the she-wolves started to transform into two naked girls; Daphne Greengrass and her sister Astoria. Daphne was a well-builtgirl, long golden blonde hair that reached the small of her back and modest C-cup breasts while her sister had shorter, dirty blonde, almost golden brown hair that reached just past her shoulders with B-cup breasts. Both of them were exceptionally pretty, if not outright beautiful in an aristocratic sort of way. The sisters were breathing deeply, and a bit ashamed of themselves. When they were free of their binds they could have became human again and stunned the Shadow Wolf. Maybe it was the fear that if they missed, or the stunner didn't work, that it was very possible he wouldn't care and would just use his powers to force them into an acceptable position and take them anyway, despite the change in species? Maybe it was because their inner-wolves were far too turned-on to allow them to transform? Either way, neither of them wanted to change anything about what had happened; they enjoyed it, more than either of them wanted to admit.

But now that they were alone, they could transform back into their original forms. They returned to their human selves, both naked, as they didn't like transforming with their clothes on; it felt more natural when they were wolves if they were naked. Daphne crawled over to her sister, her legs still too shaky to hold her weight and asked, concerned, "How are you, 'Tori?" as she healed the bite marks on her sister's and her own neck.

"A bit sore, Daph." Astoria replied dazedly as she rubbed her neck. Although Daphne was able to stop the bleeding, it had scarred, showing that - like her sister - she belonged to the Shadow Wolf. She was worried what her father would say and do about it when he found out, most likely hunt down the male wolf and kill it. Her human side wouldn't mind this, but her wolf side was protective of her new mate and would likely compel her to attack her father should he try and harm him. Astoria went on to say, "What was that beast? I don't think I've seen anything like that in this forest before."

"I'm not too sure, but if I remember right from my readings about elemental wolves I think that was a Royal Shadow Wolf, the wings set it apart from the normal variety." Daphne said with awe. She'd never thought she would meet something as powerful as that before. A bit ashamed she added, "I'm sorry that I could help you back there when he was, well you know…"

"I understand, sis, there's nothing you could have done anyway, he beat us at our best, you were already exhausted from the mating and he was still perfectly fine, you tried and that's what matters." Astoria assured her before she looked down and bit her lip, "As much as I hate to admit it I'm glad that you didn't succeed. Although it hurt at first, I enjoyed it a lot. I'm sorry I didn't try and help you, I probably could have transformed and wiggled an arm free to stun him or something, but I couldn't even think of resisting while he took you; my inner wolf wouldn't allow me to. It felt that it was the Shadow's right to mate with you if he wanted."

"I know what you mean," Daphne sighed, "It did hurt at first, but at the end I was feeling such pleasure the thought of stopping would have probably been met with an spear of ice being thrown at the thing that suggested it. My own inner-wolf felt that the Shadow Wolf was in the right to do what it wanted with me, no matter what, and I'm ashamed to say I would allow it too. It felt great; I didn't know it would be so good to be fucked by an animal." She hesitantly finished with, "Did… did it seem like he knew what he was doing to you? He didn't seem any older than us and yet he took us both without any mishaps."

"I know!" Astoria blurted, "I thought that was odd too. I expected his claws to dig into my back or him to miss my pussy or something, but he moved with such experience. Do you think we'll see him again?" She grinned slyly, hoping they would.

"I'm afraid we will, 'Toria," Daphne answered, pretending she wasn't feeling just as interested as her sister in the next time they met Shadow. "The bite that he gave us was his mark, showing other wolves that we're his Mates and shouldn't be touched. So he'll more than likely come looking for us again. It's not just a physical mark though, we're all magical creatures, and he can no doubt sense us now wherever we are. They could actually be classed as a very mild Curse Scar."

"Do you think he'll visit us in the dorm? You saw how he could jump through shadows; we both know he can get to us unless we constantly stay under some very specific wards. In addition to that, how will he react to finding two humans wearing his mark? Will he take us anyway?" Astoria wondered aloud. After such an earth shattering experience the idea… wasn't as unappealing as decorum dictated it should be.

Daphne shuddered, mirroring her sister's dirty thoughts with a similar conclusion. "I don't know. He can't get us pregnant, so he may become enraged we're not proper mate material, or may have other mates and simply see us as more… exotic mates after discovering what we are. I'm afraid I don't remember how intelligent Royal Shadow Wolves generally are."

"What are we going to do about this, are we going to tell father?" Astoria asked, worried that he would try and hurt, or more likely kill and stuff, their new Mate. "As you said he can find us at any time, so are we going to stay in our dorms?" This was definitely something she didn't like even thinking about. The shame was rapidly evaporating and she wanted to be fucked again.

"I don't know, sis, I don't know," Daphne said softly, unsure what they were going to do. "Let's get back to our room and we can talk about what we're going to do. We're not that far from the edge of the forest but we're already low on energy and I don't want to be out here much longer than we have to now that it's nightfall."

"Agreed." Astoria replied with a shiver. The forest was dangerous, even in wolf form, but at night was when the truly frightening things came out to hunt. The Greengrass sisters morphed one last time and padded out of the cave, walking cautiously as they made their way back towards the castle. Luckily, the two tired bitches met nothing on the way back, anything that would have threatened them had already been scared off by their new mate earlier.

_o0OoO0o_

As Harry walked away from the cave, for the first time in months, he felt less horny. He still wanted sex, but it was less of the 'all consuming' kind and more of the normal - by his standards - teenage lust variety. As he was walking he decided to use the forest entrance to the Chamber of Secrets to visit Medusa, Sara and Remedy before going back to his dorm to get some sleep. As he reached the forest entrance he paused as he found Medusa clearing the area of the dead Acromantula and other animals that she'd killed but didn't eat. Seeing her in her Lamia form Harry transformed back into a human so he was sure she would recognize him on sight, instead of attacking him.

When Medusa saw her Master she slithered towards him and pulled Harry into a passionate kiss and a almost bone crushing hug, as had become standard for the two of them. "Greetings, Master, how come that you're out here, I thought you would be with Mistress up in your dorm?"

Harry hid his wince. Wings had no real overlap due to being on his back as a wolf, but that didn't mean his broken wing wasn't sending phantom pains through his left shoulder blade. "I was with her, Pet," He said slyly, "We were in the forest for a while before I sent her back to my bed. I wanted to use up some of my extra energy by getting into some fights and fucking."

"So did you get any?" Medusa asked with a seductive smirk, already guessing the answer.

"Got into a few fights, and met two elemental wolves in the forest," Harry revealed with a smile as he remembered them, "They're now part of my pack."

"That's good, Master," Medusa said, "Maybe you could give them the potion that made me human. You should give your owl Hedwig a dose of the Human Animagus potion, she looks like she wouldn't mind becoming your Mate or your Pet. I know you think she isn't interested, but I'm not really attracted to the thought of having sex with another Basilisk, even if your or my previous Master could have become one, and I think she has a similar opinion. It's possible she would be more interested if she was human."

Harry blinked. He couldn't help but curse himself for forgetting about the potion that could make animals into humans, "You're right, I had forgotten all about it. I'll get right on that. Before I head inside, how's the area coming along?" He asked, gesturing towards the surrounding area that would soon house the unicorn herd.

"It's going well, Master, the Acromantula were easy enough to clear out, but I had to take my current form to get rid of some of the smaller harmful creatures. You should consider stretching the wards from the Chamber to fit over the herd's territory so they'll be safer. I have the utmost faith in Sara and Remedy, but they're only two people, and when Acromantula attack something they usually attack in the dozens, not to mention any 'rogue' Centaur that comes to try and claim either of them once word spreads of their location." Medusa explained.

Harry nodded as they made their way into the cave. "That's a good suggestion, I think I'll do that." A thought struck him as he passed into the Chamber. "Would the Human Animagus Potion work on Sara and Remedy?"

Medusa halted as she thought about his question. "They're only half animal, so it is just as possible the potion would work as it wouldn't. The final version of the potion had to be very powerful to turn me into what I am now, so I'm confident the potion will work." She paused before adding reassuringly, "Even if it doesn't work there will be no side-effects. Salazar was very careful about making the Potion risk-free."

Harry nodded slowly, "That's good. Thank you, my little snake, I'll have to ask Sara and Remedy if they would like to take it. Where are they, by the way?"

"They're looking around the boundaries that we set up for the unicorns to make sure there isn't anything that we might have missed."

Thank you, please inform them I'll try and come and see them when I can." Harry instructed before he yawned, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to make sure Kitten made it back to our bed." He pulled Medusa into another kiss before he ascended the stairs, heading towards Myrtle's bathroom and then his dorm room.

_TO BE CONTINUED!_


	25. Chapter 25

_Chapter Twenty-Five! _

_31th of October 1994_

During the next day classes continued as normal, but no one paid their schoolwork any mind, instead focusing on who was going to be in the Tournament. Ron had been telling anybody that would listen that the blond-haired Beauxbatons girl who had briefly visited their table to take a portion of one of the trays that wasn't at the Ravenclaw table was a Veela. Harry really didn't see what the big deal was. Sure, she was quite good-looking, but it wasn't like she was some sort of modern day Cleopatra or Helen of Troy or something, he had fucked better-looking girls, Hermione, Luna and Medusa, only naming a few. Maybe it was the Veela Allure he'd heard so much about that made seemingly every male aside from himself and a scant handful of others hallucinate? Whatever it was, if he heard another one of his fellow classmates wax poetical about her unmatched beauty he was going to be sorely tempted to turn her into his pet or something just to prove she was nothing special.

They found out that the Durmstrang and the Beauxbatons students had put their names in the Goblet the night before. There was a rumour that some of Hogwarts students put their name in it the night before as well, but nobody was talking - which was just downright bizarre considering how fast gossip spread in Hogwarts. Another piece of news was that while the two foreign schools sat with the Ravens and Snakes, they were still sleeping and spending most of their time in their respective transportation vehicles.

The only students below 17 that had openly admitted to trying to enter their names were the Weasley twins and Lee Jordan, who were sporting long Dumbledore-like beards. This wouldn't have been too bad if they hadn't been stroking them in disturbing manners all day…

Harry thought their actions were rather foolish. He might not trust the Headmaster much these days, but he knew that an Aging Potion wouldn't fool Dumbledore's Age Line. He laughed along with Hermione when they'd caught sight of the two full-time and one part-time pranksters with identical long white beards. Harry hoped it would teach the trio to think things through first.

All of last night and most of that day, Harry and those near him had to deal with Ron bitching about Cedric Diggory putting his name in the Goblet. The fool never did like Diggory for taking the snitch in their third year from Harry, even though it was a fair take. Harry might not like it, but he had to admit that Diggory found a chance and he took it when those awful soul eating bastards, the Dementors, entered the pitch, causing Harry black out. Harry would freely admit he'd have done the same - it was part of the game, finding the chance to win.

For Harry and Hermione, it was just a normal day, they didn't care about who or who wasn't going to be in the Tournament - although they were supportive of Angelina, who entered her name. If her name was pulled out and she won, getting things for his tribe would be easier for her, being Triwizard Tournament Champion would grant her quite a bit of leeway.

Lastly, Hermione, Luna and Medusa had been briefed about his libido problems being solved for the most part. The girls were relieved, happy nothing was wrong with him. Hermione found the idea very funny once she was sure everything was alright. The idea that she was making a part of her Alpha jealous was flattering. She hatched a plan to seduce him when and if he ever made a human/wolf hybrid form to make sure it was known that she was Harry's; belonging to all of him.

By half past five it was growing dark, and Harry and Hermione were in the Great Hall early so they could get the best seats. They didn't care about who entered the Tournament, but that didn't mean that they didn't want to see who entered. And should Angelina's name come out, they wanted to cheer her on.

When they entered the candlelit Great Hall it was almost full. The Goblet of Fire had been moved; it was now standing in front of Dumbledore's empty chair at the teachers' table. Fred and George - clean-shaven again - seemed to have taken their disappointment fairly well.

"Hope it's Angelina." Fred spoke up as he and his twin brother sat down near Harry and Hermione.

"So do I." Hermione agreed.

The Halloween feast seemed to take much longer than usual.

Perhaps because it was their second feast in two days, Harry didn't seem to fancy the extravagantly prepared food as much as he would have normally. Like everyone else in the Hall, judging by the constantly craning necks, the impatient expressions on every face, the fidgeting, and the standing up to see whether Dumbledore had finished eating yet, Harry simply wanted the plates to clear, and to hear who had been selected as Champions.

At long last, the golden plates returned to their original spotless state and there was a sharp upswing in the level of noise within the Hall, which died away almost instantly as Dumbledore got to his feet. On either side of him, Professor Karkaroff and Madame Maxime looked as tense and expectant as anyone. Ludo Bagman was beaming and winking at various students. Mr. Crouch, however, looked quite uninterested, almost bored.

"Well, the Goblet is almost ready to make its decision," said Dumbledore. "I estimate that it requires one more minute before it activates. Now, when the champions' names are called, do not be alarmed by what happens. When all of the champions are selected we shall all go through into the next chamber," He indicated the door behind the staff table, "Where instructions for the first task will be given."

He took out his wand and gave a great sweeping wave with it; at once, all the candles except those inside the carved pumpkins were extinguished, plunging them into a state of semi-darkness. The Goblet of Fire now shone more brightly than anything in the whole Hall, the sparkling bright, bluey-whiteness of the flames almost painful on the eyes. Everyone watched, waiting. A few of the more impatient people kept checking their watches.

"Any second now…" Lee Jordan whispered, a few seats away from Harry.

The flames inside the goblet turned suddenly red again. Sparks began to fly from it. A moment later a tongue of flame shot into the air, a charred piece of parchment fluttered out of it - the whole room gasped.

Dumbledore caught the piece of parchment and held it at arm's length, so that he could read it by the light of the flames, which had turned back to blue-white.

"The champion for Durmstrang…" He read, in a strong, clear voice. To the surprise of everyone in the Hall, Victor in particular, Viktor Krum appeared in a column of blue-white fire in front of the goblet, looking very surprised and slightly disoriented. "…Will be Viktor Krum." Dumbledore finished.

"No surprises there!" yelled Ron as a storm of applause and cheering swept the Hall.

"Bravo, Viktor!" Karkaroff boomed, so loudly that everyone could hear him, even over all the applause. "Knew you had it in you!"

The clapping and chatting died down as everyone's attention was focused again on the Goblet, which, seconds later, turned red once more. A second piece of parchment shot out of it, propelled by the flames. "The champion for Beauxbatons…" Dumbledore started again, pausing as Fleur Delacour stepped out of a column of fire gracefully next to Viktor, "…Is Fleur Delacour!"

"It's her, Ron!" Dean shouted as the girl who Ron claimed was a Veela was chosen.

"Oh my, they look terribly disappointed." Hermione said over the noise, nodding toward the remainder of the Beauxbatons party.

_Disappointed_ was a bit of an understatement, Harry thought. Two of the girls who had apparently entered their names and had not been chosen dissolved into tears, sobbing with their heads on their arms.

As Harry was rolling his eyes at the two drama queens the Goblet of Fire turned red once more; sparks showered out of it; the tongue of flame shot high into the air, and from its tip Dumbledore pulled the third piece of parchment. "The Hogwarts champion…" A dazed looking Cedric Diggory was spat out from a flash of flames. A second later he beamed, happy to be chosen, "…Is Cedric Diggory!"

"No!" Ron exclaimed loudly, but nobody heard him as the uproar from the next table was too great. Every single Hufflepuff had jumped to his or her feet, screaming and stamping their feet, as Cedric waved at them from his position next to Fleur.

Harry was somewhat sad that Angelina name hadn't been picked, but he was happy for Diggory, for once Hufflepuff had the spot light, and he had to nothing to worry about.

"Harry… why aren't the Champions lined up properly?" Hermione asked slowly.

"What do you mean, Hermione?" Harry replied, trying to see what she meant.

"Well, there's three Champions all lined up in front of the Goblet perfectly, it stands to reason that Fleur, the middle Champion, would be standing exactly in front of the cup, but the cup is exactly in the middle of Fleur and Cedric, suggesting that there's one more person…" She explained.

Harry's brain processed her argument and noticed that yes, the Champions were lined up crooked. He rubbed the bridge of his nose as a sinking feeling made itself known in his gut, "Oh bloody fucking damn it." He muttered as he felt something latch onto his magic.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Hermione asked, concerned for her Alpha, but all he did, was glumly point towards the cup. Her mind quickly latched onto the same vein of thought his had and she mirrored his glum look as she began to suspect what was going to happen. She had to wonder why it was always her Alpha getting into these sorts of things…

The rest of the hall was ignorant of their conversation, not caring or not being able to hear them over the other students talking, and Dumbledore continued, "Excellent!" He called happily as at last the tumult died down. "Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count on all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your Champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your Champion on, you will contribute in a very real -"

But Dumbledore suddenly stopped speaking, and it was apparent to everybody what had distracted him.

The fire in the goblet had just turned red again. Sparks were flying out of it. A long flame shot suddenly into the air, and borne upon it was another piece of parchment.

Automatically, it seemed, Dumbledore reached out a long hand and seized the parchment. He held it out and stared at the name written upon it. There was a long pause, during which Dumbledore stared at the slip in his hands, and everyone in the room stared at Dumbledore. The old Headmaster cleared his throat and was about to speak when Harry's vision flipped inside out and he found himself standing next to Cedric. "…What the bloody hell just happened?" He asked dazedly. While his exclamation was relatively quiet the entire Hall heard him because it was still deathly silent. Harry grimaced and rubbed his shoulder. Broken wings don't heal overnight and it was still quite tender.

"_Harry Potter."_ Dumbledore finished lamely.

The silence was broken, not by applause, but by a quickly building buzzing, as though of angry bees were starting to fill the Hall; some students were standing up to get a better look at Harry, not believing he was standing there.

A little bit behind the Champions Professor McGonagall got to her feet and swept past Ludo Bagman and Professor Karkaroff to whisper urgently to Professor Dumbledore, who bent his ear toward her, frowning slightly.

The buzzing increased as the two professors had a whispered conversation, McGonagall looking furious, before they finally parted. Dumbledore walked over to the Champions and gestured towards the door "Please proceed into the next chamber, we'll discuss what just happened inside." He said tiredly.

Harry stayed there although he could feel the 'weight' of the Goblet's magic on him. He looked into Hermione's eyes as she quickly made her way towards him, ignoring the other students, "Hermione, you need to know that I didn't put my name in the Goblet." He told her once she reached him.

"I know, Harry," Hermione said, "You wanted a 'normal' year for once, I know you wouldn't do this. At least unless you talked about it to me and Luna."

"Harry Potter." Dumbledore said from behind him, almost impatiently. "Up here, if you please. We need to deal with what is going on."

"Go on," Hermione whispered, giving Harry a hug before giving him a slight push, "We'll talk about this when you get back. To see what we can do to make sure you live through this.

As Hermione made her way back to her seat Dumbledore lead Harry to the door to the chamber that they meant to be in, "Well… through the door, Harry." Dumbledore gestured.

He looked around the room as he entered it, finding a small room with around a dozen magical portraits hanging on the walls and a cosy fire already lit in the fireplace. The faces in the portraits turned to look at him as he entered. He saw a wizened witch flit out of the frame of her picture and into the one next to it, which contained a wizard with a walrus moustache. The witch started whispering in his ear. Harry felt the urge to blow the painting up with a Reducto or two. The witch's gossiping was rather Petunia-like and the wizard's walrus moustache and plump build made him look too much like Vernon for Harry's liking.

As he entered the chamber his fellow Champions were giving him nasty looks and it looked like Dumbledore was either too stunned by what happened to think properly or the man was trying to turn people against him. His lack of reaction was damning to them.

Harry felt someone grab his arm and start to drag him towards the fireplace where the other Champions were standing. "It's official, we have a fourth Champion in the Tri-wizard tournament, marvellous!" The person dragging Harry - Ludo Bagman - said without a hint of sarcasm.

"Madame Maxime!" Fleur said first, marching over to her vertically gifted Headmistress, "Zere must be some mistake. 'E is but a little boy, much too young to compete!" She complained.

Harry felt his eye twitch due to her declaration. But he didn't say anything right now; forgiving her because she was upset about all this. He couldn't guarantee he would allow anymore comments though, upset or not.

"I don't know, Fleur, but I'm going to find out," said Madame Maxime, "What's going on 'ere, Dumbly-dorr? 'Ow is it zat you've got two students in zis tournament?"

"I'd rather like to know that myself, Dumbledore." Professor Karkaroff added irritably. He was wearing a steely smile, and his blue eyes were like chips of ice. _"Two_ Hogwarts champions? I don't remember anyone telling me the host school is allowed two champions - or have I not read the rules carefully enough?"

"_C'est impossible,"_ said Madame Maxime, whose enormous hand with its many superb opals was resting upon Fleur's shoulder. "'Ogwarts cannot 'ave two champions. It is most unjust."

"We were under the impression that your Age Line would keep out younger contestants, Dumbledore." Karkaroff accused, his steely smile still in place, though his eyes were colder than ever. "Otherwise, we would, of course, have brought along a wider selection of candidates from our own schools."

"It's no one's fault but Potter's, Karkaroff." Snape snarled softly. His black eyes were alight with malice. "Don't go blaming Dumbledore for Potter's determination to break rules. He has been crossing lines ever since he arrived here -"

"I think we know what you think of me, Snape," Harry interrupted him, speaking for the first time he got in there, "You've hated me since I started Hogwarts all because of what my father and his friends did to you whilst you were at school, and yet you have the gall to call me childish, despite the petty grudge you seem hell bent on holding. My dad won, my mum never loved you, get over it."

"Harry Potter," Dumbledore warned, "Show some respect to Professor Snape."

"Oh but I am showing him respect," Harry reasoned, "If I showed him how I really felt about him I would have defenestrated him a long time ago. _He_ is the one that's always blaming me for things that I had no hand in. Even the few things I'm punished for that I actually did I had real reasons for. If I didn't do what I did, the school would have closed down by now." His declaration was met with many confused looks; all wondering what he meant.

Snape, predictably, responded with his patented sneer; one that told Harry he would have to deal with Snape watching him like a hawk and punishing him for the littlest of things he could get away with nowadays. _'Yeah, what else is new.'_ Harry thought with a snort. Dumbledore looked like he wanted to press the issue, but Harry moved the conversation along. "As for my name coming out of the Goblet; I didn't put my name in it, and before you ask; I didn't ask an older student put my name in it in my stead." Harry added the last part quickly to cut off any arguments from forming… well, any more arguments then necessary.

"Ah, but of course 'e is lying!" Madame Maxime cried. Snape seemed to have learned his lesson as he remained silent, shaking his head as his lips curled further.

"He could not have crossed the Age Line." Professor McGonagall said sharply. "I am sure we are all agreed on that -"

"Dumbly-dorr must 'ave made a mistake wiz ze line." Madame Maxime interjected with a careless shrug.

"It is possible, of course." Dumbledore replied politely.

"Oh please," Harry scoffed at this, "Everyone here saw what happened to the Weasley Twins and Lee Jordan when they couldn't pass your Age Line with an Ageing Potions, they weren't exactly subtle about their new facial hair, how do you think a fourth year student would be able to do what they could not?"

"Mr. Crouch… Mr. Bagman," Karkaroff said, his voice unctuous once more, "You are our - err - impartial judges. Surely you will agree that this is most irregular?"

Bagman wiped his round, boyish face with his handkerchief and looked at Mr. Crouch, who was standing outside the circle of the firelight, his face half hidden in shadow. He looked slightly eerie, the half darkness making him look much older, giving him an almost skull-like appearance. When he spoke, however, it was in his usual curt voice.

"We must follow the rules, and the rules state clearly that those people whose names come out of the Goblet of Fire are bound to compete in the tournament."

"Well, Barty knows the rule book back to front!" Bagman said, beaming and turning back to Karkaroff and Madame Maxime, as though the matter was now closed.

"So you're saying that you can't declare the tournament as a draw and then restart the Goblet of Fire?" Harry asked slowly, sick of being all but ignored so far.

"I'm sorry to say, my boy, that we can't." Dumbledore said with a sigh. Harry noticed something, though: his eyes were twinkling again. The old bastard was up to something, and it was getting on Harry's rapidly degrading last nerve. Bagman and Crouch had also agreed with Dumbledore, something he knew wasn't legal.

This was exactly what Harry wanted to hear, though, he knew the rules just fine and he knew that they could declare the tournament a draw, and as long as he didn't agree to anything they still could. This made things a bit easier for what he wanted to happen next, so, with a smirk, Harry continued, "So, the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, the Heads of the Department of Magical Games and Sports, and the Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation are all telling me that I have to complete in this tournament and there's no way out of it, right?" He asked, mostly as set-up for what was next

"I'm afraid so, my boy." Dumbledore answered; now worried at what the child was up to. The way Potter had said all this made it look like he knew something they didn't and had a plan of some sort.

"Well, in that case…" Harry said with a growing smile, "According to the law where the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and/or Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards and at least two Heads of the Ministry of Magic declare an underage wizard or witch fit to undertake an underage contest or tournament, as magic is my witness I declare myself of age and Lord Potter of the House of Potter." There was a flash of light after his declaration, signifying the magic doing his will.

All the School Heads objected to his action and the other adults were quick to follow. It was Snape that was the loudest for once as he said, starting with his standard line, "You're as arrogant as your father if you think you this light show makes you of age. You're not fooling anyone."

Harry just smirked as he held his hand out and called out, "As the Head of House Potter I call upon Lord Potter's Ring." There was another flash of light, but this time it was much smaller and focused on his hand, clearing to reveal a ring sitting in the palm of his hand. It was a platinum band with a ruby set in it, inside the ruby one could almost make out the form of a griffin because of the cut of the gem. As he handed it to Crouch he said, "Mr. Crouch, could you confirm this is the ring of House Potter."

Harry handed the Ring over to Crouch, who proceeded to cast a number of spells on it and give it a thorough examination before he handed it back to Harry and replied, "The ring's real, it is the Lord's Ring for the House of Potter, which means that Mr. - excuse me - Lord Potter wasn't lying, he is now an adult."

"Now that it's proven that I was telling the truth and I am now Lord Potter, I'm more than willing to enter this stupid tournament," Harry said with a smile, "but get one thing straight, I _did not_ put my name in the Goblet or voluntarily enter myself in any way just so I could become an adult. All I wanted this year was a normal year, one where I didn't have to risk my life or anything. So the one thing I want to get to the bottom of is who put my name in tournament and why."

"And for what reason would you think someone would put your name in this tournament, Mr. Potter?" Professor McGonagall asked, no longer sceptical and now simply curious.

"Evidently, someone 'oo wished to give 'Ogwarts two bites at ze apple!" Madame Maxime interrupted.

"I quite agree, Madame Maxime." Karkaroff added, bowing to her. "I shall be lodging complaints with the Ministry of Magic _and_ the International Confederation of Wizards about this. This was meant to being our three schools together once again, I'll make sure that this is looked into, and make sure that we do nothing with Hogwarts again."

"Maybe that's what they want, Karkaroff?" Growled a voice from near the door. "Splitting the schools up so that when dark times come, we won't be as strong. Or maybe whoever put Potter's name in that Goblet, would have to compete in his place and needs him to accept willingly?"

"And if zat's true, zen why other zan to give 'Ogwarts two bites at ze apple, would zey enter ze boys name into ze tournament?" Madame Maxime asked.

"I must agree with Madame Maxime," Fleur Delacour burst, stamping her foot. "And why wouldn't 'e want to be in ze tournament, 'e 'as ze chance to compete, 'asn't 'e? We 'ave all been 'oping to be chosen for weeks and weeks! Ze honor for our schools! A thousand Galleons in prize money - zis is a chance many would die for! So why wouldn't ze_little boy_want to be in the tournament."

"Little boy, _little boy?!"_ Harry hissed incredulously, a bolt of anger shooting through him. One insult he would allow, but that's that, he'd been through quite enough without her condescending attitude. His magic flared, causing the people closest to him to stumble backwards a step and everybody's shoulders to slump as a heavy weight set itself upon them, _'That's it, miss high and mighty is going to be on her hands and knees licking my cum off the dirty fucking floor by the end of the year. I was content to ignore the hype about her if she was at least pleasant to be around, but this is the last straw. We'll see who's 'little' after you're a drooling well-fucked mess.'_ He was _not_ in the mood to deal with her haughty arrogance right now, and he really felt it was about time she was put in her place. Goal in mind, in a blink Harry pinned Fleur to the wall with his magic, her body being pushed back several feet into the wall by his will alone before he held her in place with both magic and a livid stare, "Who do you think you're calling little boy, _little girl_!" Harry hissed the last two words, "I've faced mortal peril at least five times since I was born, more times than most people face in their lives, and lived." The count was probably higher, be he'd be damned if he told these people about the Dursleys.

"The first was when I was fifteen months old, when Voldemort tried to kill me and made me famous." The fools apart from Dumbledore flinched at the name, even Moody, someone who Harry was told didn't flinch at the name; another mark against him. It would have to wait for now, as he went on to say, "The next two were in my first year, first when I faced a wraith in the Forbidden Forest during a detention at night, and again facing Voldemort again when he was using an ex-professor's body to get something that wasn't his. Then once again at the end of my second year where I had to face a memory of Voldemort and a Basilisk that was under the school. Finally, last year when over a hundred Dementors tried to liberate me of my soul. These are only the major events I can think of right now, there could be more. And any one of those five would have caused you to scream and pass out if you were in my place. So _don't_ call me a little boy, _little girl,_ as I've been through too much to be called that."

By now the other professors and the people from the Ministry were trying to fight through the magical force that was keeping them back, only Dumbledore could get anywhere near Harry. As he got nearer, he called out, "Harry Potter! Calm down and let young Miss Delacour go, if you don't I'll be forced to restrain you."

This caught Harry attention, "Fine, I'll let her go, but she should be careful what she says to me. I'm Lord Potter now, and I won't allow anyone bad-mouth me or my family." He sent a dark look right at Snape. Before letting Fleur down, Harry leaned forward and whispered, "And the last time I checked ten inches was not _little._" Into Fleur's ear before he let her go, his magical aura dropping.

Fear from his words, terror from his aura focusing almost completely on her, and puzzlement that was quickly replaced with arousal warred on Fleur's face as she stared up at Harry as he backed away. Her haughty attitude obliterated by the trio of emotions, at least for now.

"Now as Professor McGonagall asked and before I could answer her," Harry continued like nothing happened, "The reason I think that someone would put my name in the Goblet of Fire is that they either wanted me dead, or for some other, similarly sinister reason that we don't know about right now."

An extremely tense silence followed these words. Ludo Bagman, who was looking very anxious indeed, bounced nervously up and down on his feet and said, "Who do you think would do that to you, Mr. - I mean Lord Potter?"

"Oh I can think of a few people," Harry said calmly, "And few of them are even in this very room. The first is Snape, he might not want to kill me, but I'm sure he'd be more than happy to see me hurt or out of the way for a while because of his hatred for me. He is, or was, a Death Eater, so it might look good for him should something happens to me. Next is Karkaroff, like Snape, he too was a Death Eater and to get his ass free from Azkaban, he got a pardon by giving names. So having me killed would put him back in his Master's good books should he return, and also get other Death Eaters off his back and not have him killed. The next is Dumble-" In a blur of motion Harry had his wand out and called out, _"Stupefy!"_ Causing a red bolt of magic to impact Moody. Since he was reaching for his flask, Moody was caught off guard and couldn't move fast enough to move out of the way. His limp body slumped to the floor as the spell rendered him unconscious.

"Potter, what do you think you're doing?" Snape snarled, unhappy that the damn brat ratted him out. Dumbledore didn't look that happy either, and a few people were giving Snape and Karkaroff looks that worried the pair.

"If I'm right, I'm capturing the one that put my name in the Goblet." Harry said, his eyes never leaving the downed man.

"What do you mean 'if you're right'?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Well, I could be wrong," Harry admitted, "But considering the facts I learned about Moody's behaviour I don't think this is the real Mad-Eye Moody that people talk about. Don't you think, Professor McGonagall?"

"Well I admit that there are a few things about him that are off." McGonagall conceded, "There isn't any proof to say otherwise or I would have done something. But if you're right, who do you think it is, my Lord."It felt right for McGonagall to call Harry that, in more ways than one. Not only because that's who he was now, but because she could now address him by a proper title in public instead of keeping it private.

"I don't know, to be honest, but we'll find out in, at most, an hour" Harry answered, content that the man wasn't faking being passed out.

"Lord Potter, why do you think that this isn't the real Mad-Eye Moody?" Bagman asked nervously.

"I'll tell you all once the Aurors are here, I'd like to tell everyone everything I need to at once." Just as Harry said this Crouch tried to attack Harry. But Harry, who was still on edge, took action before Crouch could do much damage and dodged the lightning quick Diffindo and returned fire with another Stupefy.

"Now that is interesting," Harry muttered mainly to himself, "Looks like whoever this Mad-Eye is cursed Crouch, so that should he be found out, Crouch would help him escape. It makes you wonder, though, who is he to be able to curse Crouch. Now would _someone_ call the damned Aurors." The last sentence was said much louder than his musings, causing Bagman to flinch and run over to the fireplace and called the Aurors. As he was making the Floo call Harry went on to say, "We'll probably be here a while, so someone should probably go fill in the students in the hall of the situation." Harry shook his head. He couldn't believe _he_ was the one taking the control and not one of the professors. He should be getting paid for this…

Seeing no one else offering Minerva stepped forward, "I'll do it. Please excuse me."

"Could you inform Hermione and the rest of the Gryffindors that I won't be coming back to the dorm tonight? They'll most likely want to party because of my appointment as Champion, no matter the circumstances, and I have no desire to attempt to sleep with such a racket." Seeing everyone's confused looks, and guessing that what they were thinking, he went on to say, "I'm a Lord now, a position that grants me my own quarters, something I plan on taking advantage of to finally get away from all the snoring… among other things."

Professor McGonagall nodded, knowing the rule, and left to go make the announcement whilst everyone looked at him in shock. Harry had to admit he was acting rather bold, but everything he was doing was well within his rights. He was only taking control of the situation because no one else seemed to want to, or rather, no one that would do anything of significance.

"You're as arrogant as your father," Snape opened his mouth, committing the worst crime Harry could think of. "Demanding your own room, ordering use around? All proof."

"First off, you greasy bat, one more word about my parents or any of their friends and I'll challenge you to an Honour Duel, which as you'll note, I can do now." Harry sneered at his former Potion Professor, "Personally I think you have no honour, as you prove time and time again, but a duel is a duel. Decide to duel me and you'll lose more than you would like, I've got a few things to settle with you."

The rest of the room's conscious occupants looked stunned at his supposed audacity, but much less so than they should have been after being around the unpleasant man for more than a few minutes as they had.

Before Snape could launch into a verbal tirade a look from Dumbledore stopped him in his tracks and he kept his mouth shut. Seeing this, Harry went on to say, "I wouldn't have to be the one in control if people had done something before now. The room isn't me being arrogant, it is my right as a Lord of a Most Ancient and Noble House. As long as my Head of House and the Headmaster or Deputy Head know where the room I pick is, and are able to get to me should the need arise. Because Professor McGonagall holds both of the needed positions I only need to inform her of where I'll be staying after we're done, as I already have an ideal area in mind." Seeing as the matter was wrapped up everyone was more than happy to move on with the conversation, aside from a fuming Snape and a minutely frowning Dumbledore.

Just as he said this, Professor McGonagall entered the chamber again and informed them that the students had left to return to their dorms or wherever the foreign schools were staying. She also informed Harry that Hermione said she would see him tomorrow, and hoped everything would work itself out, causing Harry to smile at her level head in such a situation. Shortly after she was done explaining Bagman returned with news that the Aurors would be there soon.

Harry was happy to hear the news, "If I'm right whoever this fake Mad-Eye is, would be using Polyjuice Potion and he would need the real Mad-Eye Moody nearby - hmm…" Harry paused for a moment as a thought occurred to him of a good place to hide a body, "Professor Dumbledore, could you send a House-Elf to get Moody's trunk? If I'm right the real Moody could be locked in there."

Unhappy at being told what to do, but needing to keep face; not wanting to do anything to tip off anybody that he knew full well his old friend was a fake all along he did as Harry asked. "Flopsy!" He called.

A male elf appeared wearing an off-yellow tablecloth fashioned into a toga with a pop, "You is calling Flopsy, Professy Whiskers?" He said.

Dumbledore scowled behind his beard as he heard muffled snickers behind him. That damnable elf Dobby had started calling him that and it was quickly adopted by the school's House-Elf population. "Yes, I need you to go get Professor Moody's trunk, we have a suspicion that needs to be confirmed."

Flopsy nodded and Popped away for a few seconds before coming back with a large but entirely nondescript trunk.

As the elf brought the trunk, something came to Harry and he said, "Professor McGonagall, could you get Madam Pomfrey? If I'm right and Mad-Eye is in here, he'll need her help."

Realizing the truth behind the young Lord's words, she used the Floo to call her friend. By the time Madam Pomfrey got there, Dumbledore had opened the seventh compartment of the magical trunk and down at the bottom they found the real Mad-Eye. At once Harry summoned the peg leg and magical eye from the fake Moody and started to clean them for the real Moody as Madam Pomfrey checked the ex-captive over.

Harry couldn't help but wonder aloud, "So I was right. In that case, who's the fake and what was he up to?" Although Harry feared the answer already, he wanted to know fully what the plan was.

The question that Harry asked, was the one that all of them wanted to know and about half an hour later, during which time Madam Pomfrey made sure that the real Moody was fine, the fake Moody started to transform back into whoever he was. The person that was in front of them was a pale young man with straw-coloured hair and freckles. Harry didn't recognize him, but something about him struck a familiar chord.

As the person transformed into his true form there were surprised gasps from behind the group. Without a second's hesitation Harry pulled his wand out and pointed it towards where the extra gasps came from. As he turned around, he saw three people in scarlet coloured robes. Knowing what the Auror uniform looked like, he kept his wand raised just in case. "Who are you three?"

Harry heard a chuckle behind him, "Good work, laddie." He turned his head to find it was Moody. The now recovered man went on to say, "You'll do well as an Auror should you decide to become one. Anyway, the elderly lass is Madam Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, my former boss before I retired last year." He then pointed to a broad, square-jawed witch with very short gray hair, thick eyebrows and a monocle. The lady nodded, as Moody went on to say, "The man with them is Senior Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt." The tall, bald black wizard who had a single gold hooped earring nodded in recognition. "And lastly there's Trainee Auror Nymphadora Tonks." As her name was called Harry saw a pink-haired witch with a heart-shaped face give Moody a dirty look. Moody chuckled, "She doesn't like being called by her name, so you should call her Tonks if you don't want her to Hex you."

"Can someone tell me what is going on?" Madam Bones demanded evenly, "And why a supposedly dead Death Eater, Barty Crouch, Jr., is laying on the floor while his unconscious father is next to him?"

"The Crouchs are unconscious because of me." Harry said, putting his wand away.

"And you are?" Madam Bones asked, "And why are they unconscious?"

"I'm Lord Harry James Potter," Harry introduced himself, "And they are unconscious because Crouch Jr. was pretending to be Moody, and his father is unconscious because he tried to attack me."

Madam Bones was silent for several seconds before she once again demanded, "Will someone explain what's going on here?"

Harry, seeing the woman's confusion and dislike at being confused, explained what happened that night; how his name was pulled out of the Goblet of Fire, and how he became a Lord. Amelia was familiar with the law, and after her surprised expression fell, which was mirrored by the Aurors next to her she sent a glare at Dumbledore and Bagman, "Did you know that the tournament could have been declared a draw and the Goblet of Fire could have been relit?" she asked after Harry was done. This caused Maxime and Karkaroff to give the two dirty looks. At that point all the people whose names had been drawn had already agreed to complete in the tournament, and so the Goblet of Fire couldn't be relit until the current tournament, whose Tasks were already chosen, is over; which wouldn't be until someone won the cup and seven years had passed. They really hated the English Ministry of Magic and Dumbledore in particular at that moment.

"Of course," Harry said with a smirk, shocking Dumbledore and Bagman, "But I allow them to play whatever games they were playing, most likely using me as bait to draw out the person who put my name in the Goblet. I felt it was unfair that they were getting something out of this and I'm getting less than nothing. And I just so happened to know a law I could enact for my benefit."

They heard a chuckle from Moody, "Very impressive, Lad, and if you can pull one over Albus you must be good. I think what both me and Madam Bones would like to know is why you stunned my fake, and what gave him away?"

"Indeed, I would like to know as well." Madam Bones agreed with a smile.

"I've suspected something was off about him for a while," Harry said honestly, "But like Professor McGonagall, who was suspicious of him as well, we had no proof he wasn't who we thought he was. Yes, he was acting strangely, but he was a relatively good teacher, even if he did put us under the Imperius." The Aurors and the real Moody looked outraged at this, and so Harry went on to say, "He did get a waiver to do so from the Minister of Magic, so if you want to blame somebody blame the Headmaster, who put in the request, and the Minister, who allowed it. There were a number of other things that were off, but I couldn't do anything without proof of wrongdoing. Even my status as the Boy-Who-Lived wouldn't do much if I just upped and declared the infamous Mad-Eye Moody was an imposter without any real proof."

"So why did you act now?" The deep slow voice Senior Auror Shacklebolt asked.

"Well up 'til now no one was hurt, and people ARE learning how to fight off the Imperius." Harry said grimly but honestly, "But the moment my name was pulled out of the Goblet I knew I had to do something. To find out what the fake's plans was for putting my name into the tournament. If he kept doing a good job at teaching, and didn't hurt anyone, I probably wouldn't have done anything and just left him alone. I wanted a normal year for once, without danger of being attacked or forced to get into something that I shouldn't simply because no one else will and it needs to be done."

Snape just scoffed at his reasoning as the Aurors and Mad-Eye nodded in understanding. Then Mad-Eye asked out of curiosity, "I'm curious, lad, what made him suspicious to you? No one else apart from McGonagall felt something was wrong, even my so-called good friend Albus Dumbledore was completely clueless, or so his silence implies." Moody gave Albus a suspicious look.

"A few things, really, the first is that when your home was attacked you didn't seem to do anything to find out who was behind it." Harry explained, "I was told that you were a paranoid person, so I would have thought you, even if the other Aurors didn't, would look into who might have tried to attack you when you had free time from teaching, even if you didn't find anything. I am a bit ashamed and worried that the Aurors didn't look into this themselves, it makes it hard to be patriotic when your government isn't doing its duty."

"We have reports of this happening at Moody's home at least once a week." Senior Auror Shacklebolt insisted, "It would be a waste of time, money and manpower to go out to his house every time he reported an attack."

Harry shook his head, his lips curling in clear disgust. "You're the magical police, it's your job to investigate crimes, to capture criminals and that. To use a metaphor; you can't just _let_ the little boy who cried wolf die because he's keeping you awake. That's how revolutions get started. You also forget that Moody's put _a lot_ of Death Eaters and Dark Wizards and Witches in Azkaban. There are many of their friends and family who'd like to get some payback on Moody. He's paranoid for a reason. If he says he was attacked, it's likely something really did trip a ward or a physical trap and got away before you showed up."

The Aurors looked down in shame, "Well said, Lord Potter, always be on your guard. Now tell me, what else made you suspicious of Crouch Jr?" Moody said with a smile.

"Well apart from not looking into who might have attacked you, and putting students under the Imperius, I can think of a two other things." Harry said thoughtful, "One is that he was coddling students, or at least one of them; Neville Longbottom. Crouch Jr. here was showing us the three Unforgivables when Neville reacted badly. After class he gave him a book on Herbology, which is his favourite subject. When I asked around, people said it was a strange thing to do because it's not exactly something you're known for."

"No, I wouldn't," Moody growled, "I wouldn't have done a thing about it. This is a dark world, some would like to think otherwise, but I believe that if he can't handle it then tough shit. And if he was one of my Trainee Auror Cadets I would have told him if he couldn't handle it he should quit and rethink his career choice"

"I thought that would be the case with you." Harry admitted. "As for the other things, he was drinking nearly on the hour, so I suspected Polyjuice Potion, which was proven true tonight. Really it was either that or some form of healing potion, or pain relief potion that only lasted an hour."

"If you suspected him to be under Polyjuice Potion why didn't you tell someone about it?" This time it was Madam Bones who asked.

"I kept meaning to," Harry admitted sheepishly, "But with some personal things that happened along with my own personal training that I started to get fit and stronger I honestly forget to say something. As I said, he wasn't doing any harm." Madam Bones nodded before Harry went on to say, "Anyway, back to the reason you're here. Crouch Jr. wants me in this tournament for some reason, and I'm sure everyone here is at least curious."

"Auror Shacklebolt!" Amelia barked, causing the large man to jump. "I'm going to need the vial in you hidden pocket." She instructed.

Kingsley looked decidedly nervous. "Relax, Auror Shacklebolt, you're not the first Auror to keep a vial of Veritaserum on you and you won't be the last. Hand it over fast enough and I'll become confused as to where I gained the vial from." She said.

Kingsley nodded, regaining his colour, and quickly slapped the vial of clear liquid into her palm.

"Well, since this Veritserum just mysteriously appeared in my hand I think we can commence the interrogation." Amelia commented airily.

"Veritaserum?" Harry inquired. "Isn't that one of the strongest Truth Potions out there?"

"Yes it is, Lord Potter." Amelia answered. "You're well informed for a fourth year, I didn't think they taught about Veritaserum until sixth year."

"That might be true, but I'm taking Independent Potion Classes." Harry replied. Seeing the confused looks he went on to say, "Snape can't teach to save his life, and add the fact that he hates me for something my father and his friends did to him when he was here at school, well, I finally had enough and decided to learn Potions independently - and I read a lot of potions books to catch up on what I missed, one of the potion I read about was Veritaserum. Sometimes I have to wonder why the Headmaster allows an EX-Death Eater to teach. I understand that he wants to give people second chances, that's fair enough, but first they need to pay for their first chance going wrong, which I don't think Snape has. Add in the fact that he HATES anyone who's not in his own house and it seems to me like he isn't being punished at all, and is allowed to enjoy failing everyone as harshly as possible. I wouldn't be surprised if the national average of students with NEWT's in Potions had plummeted since he started teaching…"

Harry had to hide his smirk at the looks that Snape was getting from Mad-Eye and the Aurors in the room. While it wasn't common knowledge it also wasn't exactly a secret that you needed a NEWTs in Potions to become an Auror Trainee. What WAS a secret was that the Ministry wouldn't give the DMLE the needed funding to allow them to hire a potions master to teach the trainees so they could accept students without NEWTs. Susan had been quite forthcoming about information as long as Harry was willing to not bring up the fact that she had a crush on him and stayed away from the topic. "I think I'll have to look into this once we deal with Crouch Jr. here…" The Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement said slowly. Meanwhile, she bound Crouch Jr. in ropes and cast an _Enervate_ on him.

As Crouch Jr. awoke to find himself bound he tried to get himself free as he remembered the last thing that happened to him. But before he could, he heard a growled, "I wouldn't try, Death Eater, there's three Aurors here for you."

As Crouch Jr. turned to see the voice he was shocked to see the real Eye-Mad Moody looking at him, and nearby was Madam Bones and two Aurors with her. He knew the game was up. But before he could say anything, he heard the Potter brat's voice, who he now remembered stunning him, say, "Madam Bones, can I ask; is Minister Fudge coming?"

"Yes he is, it's why we took so long to get here; he wanted to come but he was taking so long we came without him," Madam Bones replied. She tensed as the young Lord casually pulled out his wand again after hearing her answer. "What's wrong Lord Potter?"

"I've seen how Minister Fudge works, Madam, in my second year he sent our Grounds Keeper to Azkaban without a trial simply because he 'needed to be seen doing something', and Dumbledore, the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, didn't stop him." Harry replied, the Patronus on his lips if needed. He smirked internally, loving the fact that he was making trouble for a number of people he hated (I LOVE the trouble Harry is causing). "Then last year he was going to give Black a Dementor's Kiss without a trial, or even proper questioning. The Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot once again refused to do anything, even though we knew that Black was innocent." Amelia looked confused by his last claim, which made sense, so he explained.

"I've met the real person who betrayed my parents and murdered the Muggles all those years ago: Peter Pettigrew. That night I learnt that Sirius Black was my Godfather, and that he swapped as Secret Keeper seeing that people would suspect him and would go after him because everybody knew Sirius and my father were brothers in all but blood. But they thought that Peter would be the less obvious choice. When Sirius found out about my parents' death, in a moment of grief induced desperation, went after him. The rest you know, mostly; Peter shouted out that Sirius was to blame for my parents' death and then he killed the Muggles. I tried to explain this, but Snape, because of his hatred for him, my father and the others, told Fudge me and my friends were under a Confundus Charm, and so Fudge wouldn't believe anything we said - he didn't even check if we were under the Charm or not."

Madam Bones was angry. Fudge was stretching the bounds of what he could and couldn't do and what he needed to report to her dangerously far, but there was little she could do unless he crossed a certain line. The asshole had Lucius Malfoy and other old Purebloods backing him. As for Albus, he was basically untouchable unless she did everything perfectly. It was possible she may have to make a Deal With the Devil of sorts with Lucius Malfoy. There was also Black to deal with, and sadly she couldn't do much without proof. "I'm sorry to say that I can't do much about Fudge; too many people are protecting him. While the outcry of the citizens could get him kicked out of office, I don't think that's likely unless he does something stupid… more stupid than usual, and I can call him on it. As for Black, I'm sorry to say that I can't help, Snape's claims of you being under the Confundus can't be fought after this much time, there's no way to prove it either way. So unless we have Peter Pettigrew himself, I can't do much. Most of the Wizengamot has to agree to the use of Veritaserum before it can be legally allowed as evidence. Even now, using it on Crouch Jr. is largely useless, it could easily be thrown out of court. I simply wish to hear his reasons for myself, something I'm sure we have in common."

Harry massaged the bridge of his nose and sighed. "I feared that was the case. I really hate the magical world sometimes, maybe even more than I hate politics."

Amelia snorted, "Preaching to the choir, Lord Potter. Let's get the show on the road though, maybe we can get a decent enough answer out of him before Fudge gets here."

As she said this Harry saw the shocked faces of the people around them at the direction the conversation had headed. He hoped that this would make things easier, but he really doubted it. He knew Dumbledore and Snape would want nothing more than to gut him for what he has revealed to Madam Bones. He watched silently as Madam Bones poured the potion down Crouch Jr's throat before asking, "What is your name?"

"_Bartemius "Barty" Crouch Junior,"_ Barty answered promptly, his voice blank and flat.

"Is your father named Bartemius Crouch Senior?"

"_Yes,"_

"Are you a Death Eater?"

"_Yes,"_

"The potion is working, now we can start the real questioning." Amelia declared, seemingly more for protocol's sake than anything. "How is it you are not as dead as most are lead to believe?" She worded carefully.

"_Shortly after I was sent to Azkaban I was visited by my father and mother."_ Barty started, _"They came because my mother had begged my father for her to take my place, as she was slowly dying and she wanted to do something for me; so I wouldn't have to suffer Azkaban. So she used Polyjuice Potion to become me until she died. From the moment I was freed, my father placed me under the Imperius Curse to control me and make sure I wouldn't return to my Master. It wasn't until this summer I was able to break free and my Master came to me for help."_

"Who is your Master?" Madam Bones asked. She already had a good idea, but confirmation was important.

"_The Dark Lord, who you call You-Know-Who,"_ Barty replied.

Everyone in the room paled, even Harry, as his words sunk in; the most feared Dark Lord was alive and Barty was working for him. "What does your Master want from you?" Madam Bones demanded, almost fearing the answer.

Barty tried to fight the Truth Potion, but after a few moments, he listlessly replied, _"I was to take Mad-Eye Moody's place, who was going to be the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor this year, and place Potter's name in the Goblet of Fire."_

"Why?" This time it was Harry who asked the question.

"_I was to help Potter get past the tasks and get him to the Cup, where I would have turned it into a Portkey, where he would lead him to my Master. Once there my Master would have used his blood for a ritual to gain a stronger and more powerful body. After which he would most assuredly torture Potter before killing him, along with anyone elseon the off chancesomeone else grabbed the Cup at the same time, all in the hope to cover up that he is back. Fudge is an idiot, he will shove his head underground at the barest whisper of my Master, giving Him all the time he needs to re-gather his forces."_The truth potion wasn't forcing him to say the last detail, but it did compel him to give incriminating details when Barty meant to simply brag about the Dark Lord's cunning.

Before anyone could say or ask anything else Minister Fudge along with two Aurors arrived.

"You shouldn't have left ahead of me, Madame Bones, the Ministry should project an allied front!" Minister Fudge whined. "Now what's going on here?"

Barty spoke, still under the truth serum, _"Potter saw through my disguise, pretending to be Mad-Eye Moody, using Polyjuice Potion. They are now interrogating me to learn of my motives._ He answered, his voice still flat.

The two Aurors with the Minister Stunned the Death Eater right away, despite the fact that the man was already tied up securely. "May I ask why a supposed dead Death Eater is here?"

Before Madam Bones could say anything Harry intervened. "Greetings, Minister Fudge, nice to see you again."

"Greetings, Mr. Potter," Fudge replied on instinct before asking again, "What's going on here?"

"I prefer Lord Potter, Minister." said Harry with a smirk, causing Fudge to pale lightly, "As for the situation, this person is Crouch Jr. and it seems that Mr. Crouch had helped his son escape Azkaban because of his wife's dying wish. For the last few years Crouch has been periodically placing his son under the Imperius Curse to control him so he wouldn't go looking for his Master. Then someone claiming to be his Master, and calling himself the Dark Lord Voldemort-" Everyone apart from himself, Moody and Albus shivered, "Came to him and made him take on the role of a Fake Mad-Eye Moody so he could put my name in the Goblet of Fire. Once that was done Barty here was meant to help me get to the end of the tournament where I would get hold of the Cup, which would be disguised as a Portkey, that would take me somewhere where this so-called Dark Lord planned to use me for a ritual. From what I've gathered from Barty's explanation, the ritual would no doubt be dark and highly illegal in nature, using my blood as a medium to craft this would-be Dark Lord a stronger, faster and all around better body. But the truth is we won't truly ever know what the ritual was really meant to do." Harry ignored the looks he was getting from everyone apart from Snape. He wasn't technically lying. It could be the real Voldemort, or it could very well be a person claiming to be him. As long as Barty believed that was what his name was, that's what answer he would give under Veritaserum.

"Impossible," Fudge purpled, "The Dark Lord is dead, you killed him all those years ago."

"I said 'claiming' to be the Dark Lord, Minister." Harry said with intentional slowness. "Anyone can claim to be the Dark Lord reborn with the knowledge of what he looked like and the ability to cast a Glamour Charm. We should find out from Barty where this so-called Dark Lord is and see who else is working with him. We don't know if someone might to pick up where he left off should he be caught."

"No, he is an escaped Death Eater, and after Black it was decided that any other Death Eaters found to escape would be kissed at once!" Fudge said with stubborn petulance. Turning to his Aurors he said, "Take him away, and see to it that he is Kissed."

"Cornelius!" Amelia warned sharply, glaring at the fool in front of her, "We must find out who he's working with, and for; Lord Potter's life could still be at risk. All we know right now is the failed plan Barty was currently perpetrating, he could also have information on other plans, and more information on who the pretender is."

"Amelia, this is within my right." Fudge said arrogantly, causing the woman's glare to double in strength at the outright refusal. "We need to make sure this Death Eater doesn't cause more trouble. As for Lord Potter, hmm…" Fudge's face screwed up as if in thought. Harry just thought he looked constipated.

Fudge debated with himself; he didn't want to look bad, but at the same time he didn't want to use the Aurors to protect one boy. After some thought, he made his decision, "Well we could give him an Auror Bodyguard, maybe Trainee Auror Tonks that you have here? This could be her final exam; protecting Lord Potter." His decision was also based on the fact that he could blame any mistakes on her and have her fired so he could hire her personally if he so desired. She was an attractive enough young woman and she would surely be honoured to work as a freelance bodyguard for the Minister. "I'll leave the arrangement to you and Lord Potter." and with that the Minister left.

"Well, seeing as things seem to be somewhat settled here and knowing that I wasn't the one to enter this stupid tournament, could everyone leave?" Harry requested. Although he hoped that this would stop the stupid rumours from starting, he somewhat doubted he could stop from once again becoming a social pariah. Thankfully, sort of anyway, it could only get better. There really wasn't much worse than being hated by everyone around you. "I have business with the Aurors. I'd like it if the Headmaster and my Head of House stays behind for reasons that involve the talk we'll be having."

The people there didn't like being dismissed by a student, but they knew that they had no other choice. One by one, the last to leave being Moody with the school healer. Before he left he turned to Harry and said, "It was a good try of getting the fool Fudge to look into what Crouch Jr. told us, shame it didn't work. At least you were able to get a bodyguard out of all this. I'll see you in class, Lord Potter," before he hobbled out.

Madam Bones was the next to speak, voicing her agreement, "Yeah, it was a good try, but why didn't you tell him it was really the Dark Lord that was after you?"

"You saw how he acted when I said it was possible that it could have been the Dark Lord." Harry reasoned. "He dismissed it outright. What do you think would happen if I told him it really was the Dark Lord that was after me?"

Madam Bones grimaced at the thought, Fudge would try and keep a tight lid on things so he wouldn't get any bad publicity and would do whatever it took to not look bad. "I understand, Lord Potter. Now, onto the bodyguard detail…"

"Before we do, I want a vow from each of you." Harry declared. "One from Trainee Auror Tonks to the effect that she'll report to you and only you. I am a Lord and I have a personal life; this naturally includes a few things I don't want others to know. From you I want a vow saying you won't reveal any of the information she gives you unless it pertains to an actual crime."

"Oh you and Moody will get along just fine…" Madam Bones laughed. "But I understand, and I'll agree to your terms."

For the next hour they talked about the bodyguard detail and what was expected of both parties. It was agreed that Tonks would take a few days to sort a few things out, but after that she would stay with Harry from that day onward until the end of the year. After they were done and the Oaths were given, the only ones that were left in the Chamber were Dumbledore, McGonagall and Harry.

"Well, this has been a busy night…" Professor McGonagall sighed, "I think we should all turn in for the night."

However, Dumbledore interjected. "I would like a few words with Mr. - I mean Lord Potter first. Apart from needing to know where he's going to be staying, I must express how ashamed I am of your actions tonight."

"Professor, forgive me saying this, but I don't give a damn what you think about my actions tonight." Harry responded with a glare, "I did what I had to do to make my life easier and try and get Voldemort in the open. As for where I'm staying, you don't need to know. Like I said, only my Head of House and the Deputy Headmistress needs that information, and I will be telling her shortly." Turning towards McGonagall he asked her, "Would you like me to show you where my new quarters are tonight, or would you like to save that until tomorrow?"

"I would like it if you showed me tonight." McGonagall answered, "I need to have a few words with you anyway."

"Of course, Professor." He replied before turning and giving a quick, "Goodnight, Headmaster," over his shoulder at the man before he and McGonagall left. Dumbledore was left silently fuming and wondering how the last Potter had slipped so far out of his control. He needed some way to regain control of him…

_o0OoO0o_

As they were ending down to Moaning Myrtle bathroom Harry said, "Minerva, I have to warn you the entrance to the place I'm going to stay isn't exactly normal, nor is the place itself."

"What do you mean, Harry?" Minerva asked.

"You'll see, Minerva, you'll see," Harry said with a smile, a smile that reminded Minerva of Harry's father when he was planning a prank. Remembering his necklace and what it could do he sent a massage through it to Medusa telling her to hide and tell the same to Sara and Remedy, as he was bringing a Professor with him.

Before long they got to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Minerva looked at Harry suspiciously, "Is this some kind of joke, Harry?"

"You wound me, Minerva," Harry said with mock hurt, "I'm not a person for jokes about where I'm going to be living. This is the entrance to my new home. Just watch." Smile in place Harry entered the bathroom followed by a curious Minerva.

She saw Harry walk over to a specific wall and hissed _?'Open'.?_ Minerva was shocked to see the wall opening

Minerva suddenly realized where they were going, "We're going down to the Chamber of Secrets, aren't we? It makes sense now I think about it, why else would you need to speak Parseltongue to open a wall that leads who know where. The only place that I can think of is Salazar's Chamber."

"Yep." Harry answered simply. He almost chuckled at the fact that he seemed to attract smart women who always seemed to work out where he was going before he could say anything. "It won't take long," he said as they ventured deeper.

True to his word, it didn't take long for them to reach the bottom. When they entered the Chamber of Secrets Minerva reacted similar to the rest of the girls when he'd brought down here; in awe at what she saw, never suspecting anything like this was underneath the school.

Harry lead Minerva through the outer chamber as she looked at everything. When they entered the Throne Room Minerva asked, "Is there a common room here, so we can talk?"

"Yeah, follow me." said Harry. It was true, he'd done up one of the empty rooms into a common room so that his friends and the people he brought down had somewhere to sit and talk.

"It looks like the Gryffindor Common Room," Minerva commented as they entered.

Harry nodded, "If I ever invite people from other Houses down here I'll try to incorporate them as well, but Gryffindor is what I know." While that wasn't completely true, he'd been in the Slytherin Common Room before, he hadn't really put much time into the room yet, so Gryffindor was all he'd had time to do. He sat down on one of the recliners, "So what did you want to talk to me about?" He asked.

"First off I want to say I love it down here, this isn't anything like what I expected," Minerva complimented, "Next I want to know how long you've been an Animagus?"

_'My Encroaching Doom Syndrome is acting up.'_ Harry noted. "Since this summer," he answered honestly, though a bit shocked. He had to wonder what gave him away, it's not like he'd done anything to give away his identity. Black cats with green eyes weren't exactly a rarity, so he felt he had a little bit of anonymity.

Minerva sighed. "First let me say how disappointed I am that you undertook such a task illegally."

"I'm sorry, Minerva," Harry apologized, "But I learnt a few things over the summer that forced me to do things I wouldn't normally do. This information all but forced me to train and grow up faster. I can't say what right now, but soon I'll tell you."

Minerva sighed, she knew that he wasn't going to tell her right now, so she decided to continue on with her talk, "You do know how dangerous it was to learn something like this on your own?"

"I know the risks, Minerva," Harry admitted, "But I didn't learn it alone. You remember me telling you about Patrick Footman? He's the one who taught me how to become one. He said because of what I found out about this summer I should not inform the Ministry of Magic until I was of age, even then only if the risk isn't as high. People not knowing that I'm an Animagus would be an advantage, as I could use that against the people who might come after me."

As much as Minerva wanted to disagree she couldn't, with the Death Eaters still out there, proved by what happened tonight, Harry would need all the advantages he could get.

"Now I need to know how long have you known that you were fucking me in your cat form?" Minerva asked without emotion.

Harry could only gape at her; she had found out about one of his forms. Knowing that he was busted he said, "About two weeks."

"Did you like making fun of me, knowing that you were fucking me and I didn't know it was you?" Minerva asked with a hint of anger.

"It isn't like that, you have my word on that." Harry said seriously, "However, I did like fucking you in both forms we had sex in, I can't and won't deny that. You can't tell me that you didn't like it either, the number of times that I made you cum over the last few weeks. I have to say you look very hot when you're without those charms that you wear." Minerva blushed, not only because of his comment about her beauty, but because she was caught; she was the one who came back to him. He had only tracked her down the second time they had sex, and he could have just as easily mounted a random cat he found. She zoned back in as Harry asked, "So how did you find out it was me?"

"I found out about a week ago when I met with Poppy Pomfrey." Minerva began, "I wasn't feeling well for a while and I went to see her to find out what was wrong. Well… I found out why alright; I'm pregnant."

The gears slowly cranked in Harry's mind. She didn't know who he was, then she found out she was pregnant, no doubt taking some kind of test to find out who the father was, and now she knew who he wa-…

Harry James Potter's mind activated the emergency shutdown as it hit a critical error, causing Harry to collapse in a dead faint.

_TO BE CONTINUED!_


	26. Chapter 26

_Warnings:_ Underage Sex, Dom/sub, Male Dom, True Bestiality, as in human and animal.

_Chapter Twenty-Six!_

_31st of October 1994_

Groaning as he came around Harry opened his eyes to find Minerva hovering over him and she leaned back, giving him room as he sat up she asked, "Are you okay, Harry?"

Blinking, Harry wondered why he felt groggy. He'd been talking to Minerva and she'd revealed that she knew he was a Kneazle Animagus, and he was still in one piece so that was good, but the question and how she was looking at him worriedly confused him. Running the previous conversation over in his head, wondering why she would be worried, until not quite believing his memory he blurted out, "You're pregnant?"

He watched her nod and his mind raced until a frown appeared on his face,as a question ran though his mind that needed answering, even if it was obvious what the answer would be, "It's mine?"

Biting back her angry reply, assuming correctly that he was pretty shocked, Minerva answered, "Yes, since the beginning of term I've only had sex with you and then I had Poppy perform a test to tell me who the father was and it said you." Harry went rigid at her response, that she was pregnant was unexpected, but that someone else knew about it could be unacceptable.

"Will she'll keep it to herself? It could be dangerous to you and my baby if anyone was informed." Harry said, worry clear in his voice.

Minerva smiled internally, glad that he was concerned about her and their child, "Yes, she gave me her word that she wouldn't tell anyone and I trust her."

"Good," Harry said and then after a moment of silence asked, "Could you drop your glamour." He waited and then once Minerva was looking like her younger self again leaned over, reaching up and under her robes, to rest his hand on her stomach, "How far along are you?"

Blushing at his touch, and at how his actions had exposed her from the waist down she replied, "Nearly six weeks, you won't be able to feel anything yet." Minerva turned and laid her head down into his lap, allowing him to keep his hand on her stomach. As he sat there, stunned, she allowed him the time to think as he absent-mindedly rubbed her belly. She was quite pleased with how everything has going, as she had expected him to have bolted by now.

Stunned, Harry felt quite surreal, he was going to be a father, and not to another fourteen year old or someone of similar age as himself, but to Minerva. He couldn't quite wrap his head around it, Minerva, someone old enough to be his mother, his professor, was going to have his child.

He ran though question after question in his head until another jumped out, was she going to keep the baby? At the thought that she might not, all his instincts screamed at him, so he did the easiest thing he could to settle them: he declared, "You're keeping it." Although phrased as a question Minerva could tell from the tone that there was only one answer that Harry wanted to hear.

"Of course, Harry," she replied, shivering in thrill from hearing such a possessive tone.

"What are you going to tell people who ask about the father? I'm assuming that it wouldn't turn out very well for you if you informed them that a student knocked you up?"

Snorting, Minerva rested her hands on his, stopping its movement and replied, "No I would likely lose my job as there are rules about student and teacher relationships. I'm going to inform anyone that asks that with Magical Britain at peace, I felt the time was right to have a child, and so asked a good friend, who wanted to remain anonymous, to help me get pregnant." She paused and then continued, "It's not much of a lie, Harry,you are a good friend and I do want a child, it's just a bit of a shock."

Harry thought her answer over and it was definitely plausible; Minerva sometimes left Hogwarts on the weekends to have some time for herself and get away from the stress of dealing with students. There was silence again as Harry sat there thinking until Minerva spoke hesitantly, "You won't be in the baby's life, Harry..."

Her mouth snapped shut as Harry's angry voice cut across her, "Don't be stupid, of course I'm going to be in the baby's life." Why would she inform him and then say he would have nothing to do with his child, there was no way the baby was going to grow up without him, he was its father, "I don't know how it'll work, but I'll make sure you're provided forand I'll try and find a way for you to stay with me over the holidays and then living with me once I leave Hogwarts."

Minerva sat and turned to face him, "Do you really mean it, you want me to stay with you?"

"Of course I want you to stay with me, you are carrying my child, I'll do whatever it takes to take care of both you and my child, it's only..."

He was cut off however as Minerva leaned in and kissed him. She pulled away and was panting heavily, crawling forwards she sat in his lap and rested her head on his shoulder, "Good, I'm happy that you going to take such an active role, I didn't know if you'd want to, I didn't mean to imply that you couldn't, I was just giving you the option not to."

"Oh." Harry replied inelegantly, his hands coming to wrap around her waist. He felt such a surge of anger when he thought she would deny him the ability to interact with his unborn child. His mind started to race again with thoughts of what he'd have to prepare, how would his plans change now that he was going to have a baby. His thoughts kept cycling back to the fact that he was having a baby and he couldn't help the small smirk that appeared in his face; he'd knocked up his professor and he spread his legs slightly at the thought, his balls feeling bigger and squished in his underwear.

He shook his head, trying to clear the unwanted thoughts. He needed to think but then groaned in frustration as Minerva pressed herself against him and started to kiss his neck. "Not now," he said, standing and then placing her down onto the seat before stepping away from her. "I need to think about everything, I'll be back later and we can continue." With that Harry stepped forwards and kissed her before walking towards the nearest shadow, transforming into a shadow wolf as went. He heard the shocked gasp of Minerva behind him but gave it no thought as he disappeared into the shadow.

Walking aimlessly though the Forbidden Forest Harry was trying to clear his mind, his thoughts once more having returned to having got Minerva pregnant, he just couldn't believe it. The whole reason he'd started fucking animals in the first place was because they were safe, there should have been no chance of impregnating them but in retrospect, he should have expected something like this to happen.

It wasn't as if it was the first time a cat had turned out to not be a cat, Hermione sprung to mind. He had to wonder how many of the animal he'd fucked hadn't been animals, were there currently several girls pregnant, or having given birth to children he didn't know about? Thinking back he knew he should have taken precautions instead of assuming his partners were just animals. His thoughts turned back to pregnancy and he knew that Hermione and Luna were safe but he'd never asked Sara and Remedy if they were on any form of contraception and hadn't even considered if Medusa could get pregnant. Medusa was at least understandable, she gave off an air of someone who really knew what they were doing, and even now he had a hard time believing she was anything but safe, unless he said for her to be otherwise.

At the thought of his girls his imagination kicked in, he could see clearly in his head all of them with swollen bellies and despite his serious thoughts, he grew horny, a silly grin appearing on his face as he thought about knocking them all up. He growled deep in his throat, scaring any woodland creature within hearing distance and causing them to run for their lives. _'Damn it! I'll never be able to think like this, fucking hormones.'_ He grumbled to himself, the irony not lost on him that it was hormones that got him into this situation.

Knowing firsthand his need for sex wasn't going to go away without help, Harry decided, since he was already in his wolf form and he didn't want to face Minerva again yet, he would look for his two newest mates to fuck. Mind made up, he leapt into the shadow of a nearby tree and entered the Shadow Plain.

_o0OoO0o_

It wasn't long after entering the Shadow Plains that Harry found the scent of his own magic from his Mark. He followed it until he came to an area with several portals; the area around them was all saturated with the scent of his Mark. Knowing that his budding pack could be through any one of the portals he stepped though the nearest cautiously so as to not spook the female wolves.

Exiting the portal Harry looked round to see where he was and realized that he was in a bedroom. The bedroom was a stone room without any windows, it contained two beds and two night stands, on top of which were photos that he couldn't quite see clearly because of the distance. Looking around again he could see that sitting on one of the beds was a naked girl with her back to him. From what he could tell, she was about the same age as him and was well-proportioned, with long golden blonde hair that reached the small of her back.

Harry was suddenly glad that he entered quietly, as it was likely that she would have attacked him. At first he wanted to think that the girl in front of him was not a wolf and that there was some kind of mistake, but he knew, deep down, it wasn't, as he could feel his Mark on her. His thoughts immediately turned to leaving until he heard a sound from behind him. Spinning silently to see what it was, he saw an open door that led into a bathroom. Peering deeper into the bathroom, he could see another girl, this one sporting dirty blonde, almost golden brown hair that reached just passed her shoulders with B-cup breasts - who looked no older than thirteen. The girl also had his Mark, and the situation suddenly made sense. He'd mused earlier that the fire and ice wolves he'd fucked were siblings, as normally different elemental wolves didn't get along with each other, but now he realized that the wolves were like him, Animagi, so they were, in fact, either siblings or best friends.

_'Oh Goddammit!Just once, I'd like to find a real, honest to Merlin animal around here.'_ He raged; he was exaggerating, of course, there were dozens of cats and wolves in the castle and forbidden forest, respectively, that he'd coupled with, but it sure felt like every time he climbed off his latest conquest and turned his back, she revealed herself to be human.

Harry released a silent sigh and was about to jump back into the shadow he'd entered the room through and find someone else to fuck, maybe one of his Pets or mates. However, his inner-wolf had other ideas, it didn't care that she was human and that his human side didn't want to fuck her, what mattered was _it_ did. Human or wolf, she was his mate, and his human side's disinterest didn't matter.

Harry felt his lust spike and a growl formed in the back of his throat, causing the girl closest to him, the one sitting on the bed, to suddenly turn around and stare at him in alarm.

_o0OoO0o_

Daphne and Astoria Greengrass were in their room, getting ready for bed. It would be strange in another house for girls of different ages to share a room, as all other houses had year mates sharing. Slytherin did things differently, however, because most Slytherins didn't get along with each other it had been decided that each student could have their own room so that there would be no fights, or if two or more students got along with each other they could share a room. Sharing wasn't very common within Slytherin but it did occasionally happen between family members, friends or lovers.

Wizards, as a rule, were generally lazy, so every room with more than one person always had the same ward scheme, no matter what the relationship between those who bunked there were; Locking Charms, Sound-Proof Wards, and Anti-Spying Wards were the most common. There were also several other minor Charms and wards designed to keep everything as self-contained as possible. The only time that someone would be able to hear what was going on or enter the room was if they knocked on the door and the person the room belonged to answered them and then, very deliberately, allowed them to enter. The only other time that someone could hear what was going on or could enter the room was if the Head of the House or the Head Boy/Girl ordered the Wards to allow them to enter - no other time.

As Astoria finished getting ready for bed in the bathroom, Daphne was sitting on her bed, naked after her shower, thinking about the day. They'd both been walking about as if they were going to be attacked by the shadows, or at least that's what their friends had told them. To them, it was strange to see Daphne and Astoria acting how they had been; they normally walked around full of confidence, projecting the image that they were afraid of nothing.

Because of this, many of their friends had asked what was wrong, to which the Greengrass sisters replied 'nothing'. They could hardly reveal that they'd been fucked in the Forbidden Forest by a male wolf. Not only would it shatter their untouchable image but it would open the way for more unscrupulous boys to take advantage of the fact that they were no longer virgins.

Although they assured everyone that asked that they were 'fine', no one believed them. Most who asked knew better than to press the issue and gave them space. Those that didn't or wanted to find out the information to use against them were quickly introduced to the Ice Queen and the Fire Princess - what the Slytherins called the angry sisters. Through a series of threats and then Hexes when they didn't work, the questioning slowly stopped, allowing the sisters to remain alone for the rest of the day.

However, the fact was that they were worried about being attacked by the shadows, or rather a wolf that could use the shadows, to be precise. They were Marked, and it was incredibly unlikely that Shadow, as they'd started calling him, would just forget about them. There were only two possibilities when he showed up, the first was that he would be angered by the fact that they weren't wolves and thus not breedable by him and attack them for deceiving him. Or the second option was that he would see them as an exotic type of wolf and then mate with them while they were still human, not caring if they wanted to or not. They already knew he was a powerful Alpha, they had sensed that, but apart from being dominant they didn't know anything about his personality, so they prepared for the worst. It was no surprise then that they were jumpy, thinking that shadows moved when they didn't. Even now, in the sanctity of their room, they were scared that the wolf would come after them.

The sisters, while they hadn't discussed it, were of differing opinions about the issue of having sex with the shadow wolf. Daphne was against it, not as firmly as she would have liked after experiencing how pleasurable it was when he'd first taken both of them in the cave, but she was still definitely against the idea. Astoria, on the other hand, couldn't find a reason she shouldn't indulge herself. Shadow had made her feel so much pleasure that she couldn't get the thought of doing it again out of her head. While she was slightly scared of what would happen when Shadow came back for them and found them in human form, she couldn't help but shudder in desire as the thought of his cock and the pleasure it brought her came to the forefront of her mind. The thought of his slick wolf cock plunging into her even tighter human body and claiming her in her human form just as thoroughly as her wolf form brought a wave of heat to her loins and she could feel herself drooling even as she showered. She knew that what she was thinking of was bestiality and looked down upon by others but she didn't care. She didn't respect almost ninety-five percent of the people she knew, so why would she care about what they thought of her? If it felt even half as good mating as a human as it did when she was a wolf, she was all for experimentation.

Astoria had just taken a step out of the shower and started to dry off when Daphne heard the growl from behind she turned around, she was frightened to see the same Shadow Wolf looking her over. She could see it in its eyes, the lust she hoped wouldn't be there, and the hope that he would forget about them not being breedable vanished. She slowly reached for her wand so as not to make a sound and alert her sister, ensuring the wolf would remain ignorant of her presence.

But it wasn't to be, as at that moment Astoria walked into the room and gasped in shock as she caught sight of the wolf she had been daydreaming about for the past twenty-four hours and masturbating to the thought of him taking her in the shower not ten minutes earlier. Although she had thought it improbable that he would want to take her as a human, she would have no problem turning back into a wolf for him.

Harry looked the girl in front of him up and down, he recognized her to be Daphne Greengrass, and so the girl in the bathroom must be her sister Astoria. Harry's eyes darkened with lust as he gazed at her body. Although she was a Slytherin, something that instantly turned off most Gryffindors, many of the boys in Gryffindor and the other houses had wanted to see what she looked like naked; something he had the pleasure of doing right now. However, he didn't have much time to enjoy her naked body as he heard Astoria's gasp behind him. Harry tensed, turning his head and crouching, his body lowered to meet a possible threat when he saw Astoria, still dripping from her shower, standing stock still as she stared back at him. His lust suddenly spiked at seeing a second naked female in front of him, and at smelling the scent of the arousal of her very fertile young pussy, he involuntarily started stalking towards her, his eyes darkening further with lust as he felt his cock starting to throb inside its sheath.

His progress towards Astoria stopped abruptly as he sensed spell-fire behind him and his body, already tensed, jumped to the side, sliding along the stone floor. He kept himself low as his hackles raised and he once more turned to face Daphne, who was staring in between her wand and the smoking crater in the castle wall where her spell had hit, like her wand had betrayed her. Daphne let out a squawking sound as vines of shadow shot out of the corners of the room and knocked her down onto the bed. Daphne knew what would happen next, and tried to roll away in the short pause, but she was too slow and was quickly bound to the bed.

As Shadow approached her, Astoria backed up, she knew he was enjoying it, having studied wolf body language when she'd become an Animagus. Knowing how to hold herself to tease, she did so, not making a real attempt at escaping in his eyes. Astoria trembled in front of his predatory gaze, knowing that he was going to mount her like she had been dreaming about and she felt her body ripen in preparation for him. She felt like a fruit that had finally reached its maturity as her nipples stiffened on her breasts and her pussy start to leak more fluids than she knew she possessed. She backed up a few more steps, arousal and slight fear driving her and as soon as she bumped into the wall behind her Shadow hopped up on his hind legs, his forepawsresting on her shoulders as he looked down at her and began to lick her face.

Harry hesitated briefly, what he was about to do was crossing a line, a line he'd been dancing on for quite a while now. What he'd been doing recently couldn't really be classed completely as bestiality, as he was also an animal, or him or his partner were a hybrid when the sex occurred, but what he was doing now was not entirely clear-cut. He searched his feelings and found that he really didn't give a fuck, he'd started so small and worked his way up to this that at this point the thought didn't bother him as long as he was the only full animal in the encounter. He doubted he'd ever be fucking an animal while he was in human form - that was still weird to his brain - but he was completely okay with this. That in mind, he took things a step further.

_Lemon Begins! (Skip if you don't want to read or under eighteen!)_

When Shadow tried to stick his tongue into her mouth Astoria wasn't as surprised as she thought she'd be, since she was sort of expecting - and maybe even hoping - it to happen, but she still kept her mouth firmly closed. She couldn't deny that the soft feeling of his long tongue was tickling her face and reminded her of a dog licking her in affection but she wasn't about to allow him access to her mouth if she could avoid it. It wasn't until Shadow growled, his ears laying flat on his head in a threatening gesture, that she opened her mouth.

Daphne, lying flat on her back, could see everything happening and struggled furiously against the shadow bindings she was trapped in. She couldn't fight Shadow off her sister, she tried already and all that had happened, was being bound to her bed but she desperately wanted Shadow to stop what he was doing. Even though she knew her sister wouldn't mind Shadow fucking her, Daphne did, and would do whatever she could to keep it from happening. Unfortunately for her, the bindings were far too strong, and her struggles were like a gnat trying to escape from a fully built spider's web. She noticed that the shadows writhed slightly as she moved but the fact was, all she could move was her hips, neck, and chest, which was discouraging as she continued grunting, trying to free herself.

Back on the other side of the room, Astoria was surprised to find that she was enjoying Shadow's tongue in her mouth. She'd only kissed a boy once, aside from her father, and what was happening wasn't even close to those experiences. Overall, it was a strange but incredibly enjoyable experience. The difference between a human's rough and thick tongue and the soft, slightly thinner, if longer wolf's tongue inside her mouth caused her to marvel at how pleasurable it was. If Astoria hadn't been so caught up in what she was doing, she would likely be insulting herself for enjoying this; what kind of freak was she to enjoy the affection of an animal over a human?

A whine escaped her throat as Shadow pulled back and landed on the floor with a thump. She took a deep breath, recovering from having lost herself so deeply in the kiss that she hadn't even noticed that he wasn't human, only to open her eyes with a shudder of her body as she felt her pussy juices run down the inside of her legs. She looked down at him, only to throw her head back in a moan of pleasure as his nose nudged the inside of her legs, brushing against her womanhood and his tongue flicked out, licking at the excess juice. He pulled back almost immediately, looking up at her as she looked back down at him. She shuddered again as another wave of heat passed through her when his pink tongue come out of his mouth, licking his nose clean of her juices and she started to move only for him to jerk his head to the side, gesturing to the floor with his nose.

Astoria felt giddy as she skipped forward, she felt like a fire hydrant with the amount of pussy juices she was leaking but she was also happy that her body was just as eager as she was about getting fucked by her mate. She was about to get on all fours when she realized that she didn't have a wand and she didn't fancy spending however long they spent having sex on the cold stone floor. She made a quick move for her bed, which was only a few feet away, when she heard Shadow growl again, probably thinking she was making an escape attempt. Astoria didn't stop reaching for the blanket, but she did slow down so he could tell what she was doing. She definitely didn't want to upset her mate and have him deny her what she wanted.

As Harry saw Astoria moving towards her bed, the wolf within him thought that she was either trying to escape or get her wand to attack him, so he growled at her before Harry's more human side could stop himself, as he knew what she was doing. He, personally, agreed with her as he looked at the thick and comfortable blanket she pulled from her bed. Unfortunately, Harry's inner-wolf could smell the incredible amount of arousal coming from Astoria and really didn't like the idea of not getting to seed her because she tried to run away, like his other mate.

Once Astoria got her blankets, dark green and charmed to be incredibly soft and plush, she placed them onto the floor, making it much more bearable, comfortable even to kneel on. Astoria eagerly got into position on her hands and knees, and once she was in place she looked over her shoulder at Shadow. Seeing that he was sitting down leering at her backside, his cock extended from its sheath, the pink skin glistened from his juices and the sight of the monstrous invader that had taken her wolf form's virginity with such ease caused Astoria's body to shudder and a new wave of desire, along with juices, flowed from her. Astoria knew, without a doubt, that her body was only so lubricated because it wanted to feel this wolf's cock inside her. It wanted, not a human's cock, but this thick, long, quivering, slimy appendage that had caused her so much pleasure, deep inside her, pounding her with the vicious thrusts, claiming her most intimate places and permanently sealing her as his own possession, his Mate.

Astoria shuddered again, and then wiggled her arse at him, enticing Shadow to mount her like he had in the cave. "No!" Daphne's voice cried out as Shadow stood, beginning to make his towards her. Even if Harry wanted to, he wouldn't be able to control what was about to happen, the thought of Astoria actually wanting this only spurred his wolf instincts into a frenzy. "Don't, Shadow!" She yelled at the advancing canine, "Don't you dare defile my sister, you damned wolf!" She cried with ice in her eyes as she glared at him.

Her words didn't even register with Harry; his entire body was concentrated on Astoria and the imminent satisfaction that he was going to have. "Isn't it enough you defiled our wolf forms, you stupid animal!" Daphne yelled as Harry's muzzle neared her sister's backside. Harry noticed how Astoria sent a quick glare at her sister before she looked back into his eyes and sent him a look that was laced with every ounce of lust she felt. His lips spread across his dangerous teeth in a wolf's expression of a smile as he placed his cold nose right next to her pussy. He saw her muscles tense then relax before he shoved his nose right into her gushing opening and took a deep, hard breath, breathing in the scent of his human wolf Animagus Mate's womanhood. The scent of her very aroused, fertile pussy instantly aroused Harry and caused him to pause. He stopped and sniffed deeply again, he'd already knocked up one woman and his wolf's desire to mate briefly warred with his human knowledge that getting her pregnant would be a bad idea. He pulled back, licking his wet muzzle clean of pussy juices which had leaked into his black fur and in the end his wolf's desire to mate overcame his human reservations.

"Astoria, please, don't let him do this!" Daphne pleaded with her sister as she watched Shadow take a step back then seemed to gather himself to mount her, "Think of what people will say! You're having sex with a beast! Astoria!" She ranted, slightly shocked when she saw Astoria send her a glare, the intent of it was clear; stop ruining the good time she was ready for. Daphne whimpered as she saw Shadow's paws wrap around her sister's waist and his hips arch as he attempted to thrust his slimy cock into her sister's virgin pussy.

Astoria felt the wet cock thrust against her thighs, it was obvious that the wolf wasn't erect, and that was normal. After discovering she was a wolf Animagus, both Daphne and she had looked up wolf interactions and found that a wolf's full erection only happened after he was sheathed inside his mate, so Astoria shifted her hips, spreading her legs wider before she reached back between her legs and grasped the slimy cock with her hands. She stroked it a few times, marvelling at the secretions which made up the mucus-like lubrication that no human had. She heard Shadow growl again and thrust his hips and she stiffened then relaxed herself completely, knowing this was going to be hard because of how tight she was. Astoria pushed back, making Shadow take a step back from her, then lined him correctly with her tight, virgin hole. She groaned when she felt his wet head pressed against her lips. She held him there, waiting for his inevitable thrust, which came soon afterwards.

Harry grunted as he felt the slightly pointed tip of his cock finally press into and stay within Astoria's tight pussy. For a moment, Harry wondered if he should be more considerate but his inner-wolf quickly took over, thrusting his hips again, shoving most of his erection deep into her. Harry looked at the woman below him with amazement when, instead of a scream of pain, she let out a moan of pleasure at his actions.

Turned on by Astoria's moans, Harry began to shift his feet, thrusting his hips as his cock swelled inside the already tight hole he was now experiencing. There was a clear squishing sound each time he shifted and Harry realized that Astoria was so wet that their obscene coupling was making a mess of the sheets below them from the amount of fluids he was forcing from Astoria's body as his member expanded further and further, stretching her in ways she had never thought possible.

Astoria moaned in wanton lust as she was fucked by her Mate. While he wasn't able to induce as much pleasure as she wanted, mainly because he couldn't withdraw and thrust as well in his current position, Astoria was enjoying the experience nonetheless. She groaned again as his cock kept growing inside her body. She had thought his initial penetration was heaven on earth but the way his cock now rubbed against her pussy walls, massaging them just as much as she massaged him, seemed divine.

Daphne watched in horror as Astoria guided their Mate into her human pussy and allowed him to defile her in her natural form. Surprisingly, Daphne felt herself grow damp when she heard Astoria's constant moaning. "Stop it, Astoria!" she cried, though she knew she sounded half-hearted at best, "Get him off you now!" she yelled, despite how she was now rubbing her legs together, and her hips twisted as she tried to stop the flow of desire that started to run from her love hole.

Astoria couldn't keep her mouth shut as her moans of pleasure filled the room. The pants of the wolf behind her spurred her on and before she even knew what she was doing, Astoria was crying out, "Oh yes, fuck your bitch!" She could feel the growing frustration of Shadow behind her as he couldn't pound her as fast as he wanted; he kept stopping to adjust his position due to her smaller size. When she felt him stop again she took advantage of the pause and knowing she needed to be higher so he could pound away at her pussy like he had when she was a wolf, and waiting to feel his chest pressing into her breasts, she rolled from under him and slipped his erect cock free from her body with an obscene slurping sound.

"Wait, wait please," She pleaded as she hurried over to her bedside table, juices running down her legs. Briefly she picked up her wand and transfigured the blanket into a small bench which she could lay on before dropping it and hurrying back. Sitting on it she huffed as Shadow forced her backwards, his forepaws on her shoulders, before lining himself up with her now correctly heightened pussy and resumed his thrusting into her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, her legs coming to wrap around his thrusting hips as she groaned out, "Fuck me, Mate!" shuddering in pleasure as his cock, with each thrust, rubbed against her G-spot and his chest pressed against her hard nipples. She leaned forward to kiss his huffing mouth, her tongue running around his, tasting the wolf, only to groan as his knot started to pound into her pussy lips.

Harry grunted as he felt his knot began to form, he hammered forward into Astoria harder, his tongue coming out and began to slobber all over her face, but Astoria revelled in it, sucking it into her mouth, and began to pump her own hips back against him. Harry growled and sent one vicious thrust, burying his knot into the tight entrance of Astoria's pussy, "That's it, Mate, I want it all inside me! Do it!" Astoria moaned as she rocked her body underneath his, "You like fucking your bitch, don't you, my Mate!" she said, enticing him to continue, "Give me all your wolf cum, this fertile bitch will take everything her Mate gives her," she claimed.

Daphne couldn't believe the words coming from Astoria's mouth but the very image of herself underneath that monstrous wolf, his fur tickling her breasts, his thick slimy cock plunging deep into her womb and letting himself loose, was an image that Daphne felt was a bit too enticing right at the moment. It didn't help that her sister's words only increased her arousal as her nipples now stood firm atop her breasts, her ass drenched from the juices pouring from her pussy.

Harry could barely hold on any longer. He had been horny when he showed up and a wolf wasn't built for stamina, it was built for impregnation. As a result, Astoria's words only completed the inevitable as she pleaded into his ear, "Please, seed this bitch, Alpha!" She said softly, her pussy suddenly clamping down upon his slimy appendage like a vice, locking it inside her body just as surely as his knot did.

The undulations of her pussy were too much, Harry let out a keening growl, thrusting as deeply as possible, his sheath was pressed tightly into Astoria's pussy and his heavy balls rested on her bum as he began to empty the sperm that had accumulated in his balls into her human pussy. He felt the pressure of her womb against his erect member, but he was built specifically for this, the point of his cock forced its way through her cervix and he blasted his first spurt of sperm directly into her womb, a second followed and then a third as he filled her body with his seed. He forced shot after enormous shot of potent wolf cum out of his contracting balls into Astoria's body, as she shivered and shook under him. It didn't take long for her arm strength to give out and she slumped back onto the bench, her pussy still locked firmly around his knot as she shivered once more before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she went limp, as Harry felt the pressure from his fluids reach his knot, but the seal it had made was perfect and every single drop of his sperm was locked, deep inside her fertile body.

Astoria groaned in pleasure as she came around and she was momentarily confused until she felt the massive piece of meat between her legs and everything came flooding back to her. Opening her eyes she could still feel Shadow's balls twitching rhythmically against her bum, forcing more of his seed into her now stuffed womb. As he shifted above her trying to pull his knot free she moaned out in pleasure, as although his knot was smaller it still rubbed against her insides deliciously. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, lifting herself to kiss him, even as her legs wrapped around his bum ensuring that he would remain locked inside her, shooting his seed for as long as possible.

Collapsing back onto the bench again Astoria laid there painting and moaning, legs still locked around Shadow, as she looked over to Daphne, who was surprisingly quiet. She giggled as she saw that Daphne's mouth was now wrapped around a phallic shaped shadow, as another one thrust what must be agonisingly slowly in and out between her legs, sawing back and forth against her pussy lips and clit.

_Lemon Ends! (Read from here if you skipped the lemon!)_

Harry finally worked his knot out of Astoria with a satisfying sound. Hegrinned at it, knowing it was only caused by a pussy full of cum. Astoria moaned in loss as his dick sprayed a couple of spurts of cum over her pussy and stomach before his balls at last stopped twitching. There was no doubt in his mind that Astoria had enjoyed it. He was surprised thatsomebody with only one prior experience of having sex would enjoy fucking an animal outright like she had. Still, it had been fun, even if Daphne had been shouting at him to stop at first. Well, until he stuffed her mouth full of shadow tentacles anyway.

Looking over at her, her eyes were full of lust, slightly hazy as she stared off into nothing; he suspected she was imagining herself in her sister's place as she suckled on the phallic shadow. Still horny, as he was most of the time, Harry decided to take Daphne as well. Aside from appeasing his libido, both Greengrass sisters were his mates now, and ignoring one just didn't sit right with him.

An idea formed in his head and a grin made its way onto his muzzle as he turned towards Daphne, his form blurring. Both Daphne and Astoria gasped in shock, taken completely by surprise as Shadow transformed into some kind of human/wolf hybrid. They both stared at him, their eyes roaming over his form. Atop his broad shoulders and thick neck was a wolf's head, with a short muzzle that was staring at Daphne as her eyes travelled down his body. She could see that his muscular chest was humanoid, with a pair of thick arms ending in large clawed hands. Her eyes continued lower past his toned abdomen to his crotch where she bit her lip, giving an involuntary moan, her pussy gushing out her juices. She stared at it licking her lips; it was still canine in shape, but was long and incredibly thick, having grown in length and girth with him, and at the base a fleshy knot was still expanded slightly, having mostly shrunken already inside her sister.

Daphne wrenched her eyes away from his impressive cock and tried to ignore the equally large balls, full of cum that dangled behind it, before they continued their journey downwards to his legs, shaped like a wolf and ending in large paws. She didn't know what to think, was Shadow a new kind of being, or just displaying a power that they didn't know a Royal Shadow Wolf had? It was possible; they didn't actually know all that much about the race as a whole, her thoughts were derailed as her eyes travelled back up his body, stopping at his cock once more, biting her lip harshly as she tried to tear her eyes away from his balls and the potent cum within, only to fail.

Harry smiled internally at both girls' gazes. Astoria's breathing had sped up upon his change and she seemed to have become a boneless heap on the bench as a surprisingly small amount of his cum tickled from her, considering how much he'd released inside her. He found Daphne's reaction the best, however: she'd stopped struggling within his binds and was staring at his semi-hard cock, rubbing her legs together. They both jumped when his spoke in passable English, not entirely used to his mouth's new shape. "I see you both love this form, Fire." He said looking down at Astoria. "Since you've already been bred, I think Ice should be next," he said, walking over to Daphne.

He noticed her struggles resume as he approached her but they seemed half-hearted at best and he wasn't sure if she was genuinely resisting, or just putting on a show to convince herself, or him, that she was unwilling. Taking precautions in case it was the former, Harry decided to get her ready first. The shadows leashing Daphne shuddered before shifting like water and flowing away, leaving only her wrists and ankles bound, before pulling her legs apart so she was spread-eagle.

_Lemon Begins! (Skip if you don't want to read or under eighteen!)_

Daphne wasn't sure what she wanted. A part of her wanted nothing more than to fight Shadow off, but another part of her wanted him to fuck her, and make her his bitch. The conflicting two ideas fought and her body reacted to both, she pulled with her legs and arms fighting to get free as the shadows moved, even as her pussy expelled more of her juices onto her bed. She blushed deeply as her legs were spread leaving her completely open and exposing her sodden pussy, as her arms were raised above her head.

Once the shadows were done positioning her like a puppeteer manipulating strings, Shadow began to lick her tits with his long tongue, making her breasts shine. Daphne shuddered at the attention. As much as she wanted it or otherwise, she was enjoying the feeling, her nipples were hard and her breathing was becoming rapid. She continued to struggle weakly as he lavished attention upon her sizeable womanly assets. She tried to press herself against the bed and pull her breasts away from him but his tongue, softer, longer and more pleasant than a normal human's, attacked herwith renewed vigour as she struggled, only increasing her pleasure. She groaned weakly as she felt her pussy dampen further from his ministrations and she slowly stopped fighting, allowing him to please her like no other, as much as she hated to admit it, she loved the feeling he was creating within her.

Before long he moved down and began to lick her wet pussy. It was a strange feeling, but at the same time it felt wonderful to Daphne. He slowly stuck his tongue into her and played inside her, rubbing along her walls, causing her to moan, "Oh Shadow, like that, deeper."

Harry smirked at the name. It fit him rather well, maybe he would keep it for this form… but that was a thought for later pondering, at the moment he had other things to think about - like fucking Daphne. He smirked at how easily Daphne was giving in, he wasn't sure why. It was likely her first time having sex as a human, and yet she was putting up only a token resistance. Whatever the reason, he didn't care, he could taste her fertility and his wolf was demanding that he breed her like he had her sister.

Daphne groaned in disappointment as instead of going deeper as she wanted Shadow pulled his tongue out of her and with a lustful smile he asked, "You like that, don't you, my little bitch. Is this your first time as a human?"

Daphne pondered for but a moment not answering his question, but the pleasure he had already given to her, and the way he had played her body against her already, she knew she was going to give in. "Yes," she said defiantly. Shadow looked down at her and Daphne felt a rush of emotion as he eyed her naked, spread-eagle form.

"I'm pleased you are pure," Shadow said and Daphne looked away, the reason she was pure was a very simple, yet very complicated problem for her. It was the reason she was the Ice Queen of Slytherin, not the fact she was an Ice wolf. "You want me, don't you?" Shadow asked huskily, whispering into her ear as he nibbled at her neck, where her Mate mark was.

Daphne shuddered and shook her head, "No?" Shadow asked in surprise, "You don't want this…" He said as he pushing his erect member into her hip, "Plunging into your virgin hole and making an honest bitch out of you?" He asked.

Daphne's eyes involuntarily moved to Shadow's balls and she unconsciously licked her lips, only to hear Shadow chuckle huskily in her ear and Daphne knew he knew she was lying. She wanted him inside her so badly it hurt, but she wouldn't admit it freely because of her pride and secret. "Fine then…" He said and Daphne's head snapped to him and almost before she could comprehend what she was going to do, her mouth was open, words she never thought she'd say on the tip of her tongue.

"If that is what you want," Harry said as he saw Astoria beginning to move towards them. "On second thought though…" he said with a smile as an idea came to mind. He'd already crossed the one line that night; there was little point in hesitating about fully crossing it again, especially if he was going to enjoy it. Looking back at Astoria, Harry said with a smile, "Fire, my dear, I want you to suck Ice's pussy, whilst I enjoy her breasts. Such tantalizing things they are…"

Daphne gasped in surprise as she looked at him and then Astoria. She felt a thrill run through her as she looked between the two, perhaps if she let this happen she would be able to avoid what she had almost begged of him.

Astoria looked shocked at his order, but he was her Mate and Alpha. If he wanted her to lick her sister's pussy, she would do so happily. But as she moved in front of her sister, Daphne said in shock, "B-but that's wrong, it's… it's incest!"

"Oh please," Harry scoffed, "You Magical humans are all about incest. Not normally as close as what I'm planning on having you two do for my enjoyment, but you lot marry yourselves off to your own kin." Then with a smirk he continued, "Aside from that, I'm your Alpha, what I say goes, if I want to fuck you in your wolf forms I'll fuck you in your wolf forms. If I want to walk you around in your human forms on a leash, I'll do so. And if I want you to fuck your sister, or she fuck you, it will happen. So, Fire, lick your sister's pussy."

Before Daphne could complain anymore, Astoria descended on her. Astoria actually found she was quite curious about what her sister would taste like and quickly took a very big lick of her sister's pussy juices and smiled as she smacked her lips, enjoying the taste more than she thought she would. Astoria grinned hearing Daphne moan at the sound before she dove right back into licking her sister toan orgasm, running her tongue all over her sister's pussy lips and clit to stimulate her as much as possible and get her ready for their Alpha.

As she was doing this, Harry straddled Daphne's chest, placing his cock in between her breasts and pressing them together he started to rub his shaft in the valley they formed. Harry enjoyed the feeling of Daphne's soft breasts wrapped around his cock, he'd been given tit jobs before, but Daphne's just felt perfect around his throbbing erection as he began to thrust forward, enjoying the way her tits wobbled with each thrust.

Daphne lay there in shock. The moment her sister had began to lick and suck her pussy she'd felt strange. She knew what they were doing was wrong, but despite that, or maybe because of it she was really enjoying it. And then Shadow had sat on top of her and placed his thick cock between her breasts. She'd groaned out in pleasure as he pushed them together and began to thrust his slick hot shaft between them, whilst his hand tweaked her rock hard nipples. She moaned again, feeling his heavy furry balls tickling her belly, and then she opened her mouth as at the apex of each thrust Shadow's cock started to squirt out a small amount of pre-cum.

Before long with the actions of her sister licking and sucking her pussy and the steady stream of hot, white, strands of spunk covering her face Daphne moaned out in orgasm, covering her sister's face with her juices, her hips thrusting upwards into her mouth. As she came down she sighed and almost without meaning to she begged her sister, "Oh Astoria, more please, I need more, keep going please." As she felt the approach of a more powerful orgasm.

Harry was smirking at how Daphne was reacting. He'd thought it would take longer before she came. Maybe it was because it was her sister eating her out, or maybe she just really needed to be fucked again, whatever it was she'd gone from an unwilling participant to a bitch in heat. Either way Harry was enjoying it, his heightened sense of smell was saturated with the scent of her fertile pussy that made his balls churn and the way she raised her head to try and catch the small amount of pre-cum he was shooting from his cock head each thrust meant that as she moaned out in orgasm again he could no longer hold himself back and he started to cum. With each twitch of his hairy balls he painted a part of his mate's face or chest white with sticky cum, until she was covered in his semen and had leaned forwards and wrapped her lips around the end of his still spurting cock, eagerly gulping down the remains of his load.

Pulling his cock away from her suckling mouth Harry demanded, "Did you enjoy that, my icy bitch?"He smirked; it was obvious she had, "Did you enjoy your sister eating you out as I fucked your tits? Did it turn you on?" He taunted.

As much as Daphne wanted to deny it all, she couldn't, she'd liked it a lot. Her Alpha was taking her and showing her she belonged to him. No matter what she thought about it, whatever he wanted, it was their place to give it to him. "Yes, my Alpha, I did." She said honestly, as she submitted to him. "I enjoyed all of it, so please, my Alpha, fuck me, make me yours…" She said as she spread her legs, opening her pussy lips completely to him, the thought of her secret completely thrown out the window as she gazed longingly at his member.

"Well, if that's what you want…" Harry said with torturous slowness before turning to Astoria and smiling, "Fire, sit on your sister's face so she can suck my cum out of you as I fuck her." Daphne gasped lightly, her pussy lips throbbing. Harry smiled, noticing her reaction, "You like the thought of that, don't you, Ice." He asked and she nodded meekly in reply.

"Of course, my Alpha." Astoria said with a wide smile as she got up and sat on her sister's face, grinding her hips into her nose when Daphne didn't immediately pleasure her with her tongue.

Harry smiled at the sight of Astoria sitting on Daphne's face. He stepped backwards aligning his cock up to Daphne's pussy, and then with one sudden thrust entered her completely, releasing his shadows, wanting to see what her reaction would be once she was freed.

Sucking and licking big globs of Shadows cum out of her sister's twat, Daphne gasped in shock as he tore through her hymen. Harry paid it no attention. All he cared about was fucking her until he came inside her buttery little snatch. He might have been more tender, considerate even, if she had been honest with him. However, when she'd lied and rejected him, her fate had been sealed. He was going to have her no matter what, all her actions had changed was how he would treat her this time; gentle or rough he was going to cum in her fertile womb one way or another.

Daphne barely managed not to choke on the juices flowing from her sister's hole. They were relentless, escaping from her sister's pussy lips that were red and swollen with blood from the fucking she received. The sight alone sent a jolt of pleasure directly to her own cunt, as she knew hers would soon be in the same condition. Daphne moaned in pleasure, her cunt clenching around Shadow's cock, as she gulped down another mouthfulof his thick and tasty ball cream intermixed with Astoria's juices. It came in waves from her pussy as Astoria flexed her internal muscles, forcing more of his sticky cream out of her womb and out into Daphne's greedily sucking mouth.

Harry grunted as he felt the tightness of Daphne's sheath. Astoria had been a new experience and with the differences in anatomy and size he hadn't been able to pound into Astoria as hard as he wanted, for fear of breaking her, nor was he able to enjoy the rough sex he really liked. With Daphne, there was little in the way of that as while his cock retained his knotted base, the length of his shaft was hard as a rock and he pressed himself against his newest Mate's womb. Grunting in pleasure, Harry proceeded to pull out of the tight hole his member was in and he smiled when he felt Daphne's legs twitch, obviously she wanted to pull him in closer but she wouldn't allow herself to submit completely just yet. Despite her words, she wanted a bit of control, control which Harry was going to pound out of her.

Daphne almost gave in after she felt the gaping emptiness of not being filled by her mate's impressive girth. She almost wrapped her legs around his hips in an attempt to keep him in but managed to stop herself despite the intense pleasure she was feeling. Daphne turned her main attention onto her sister's quivering pussy, enjoying how close she was to orgasm. She attacked her sister's pussy with a vengeance but couldn't keep her own moans of pleasure from her voice, as even as she drank and licked at her sister's snatch, Shadow began to increase his pace, crushing his cock against the entrance to her womb. Daphne knew if he didn't cum soon, she would become his in this body as well, her secret would be revealed and she would never be able to escape what she had hoped would never happen.

Harry smiled as he felt Daphne's hole tighten around him as he began to increase his pace. He hammered into her using long hard thrusts that brought him crashing against her cervix. He leaned down, his tongue licking at her erect nipples as he watched Astoria grind herself viciously against her sister's flashing tongue. "You like this, don't you, bitch?" Harry growled as he continued to pound into her body, enjoying the tightness of yet another virgin hole.

Daphne couldn't answer, but the response her body gave was as good as the vocal expression he was sure he would have gotten, her horny hole tightened viciously around his invading prick. What Harry hadn't expected, wasAstoria's reaction, her hips increased in their gyrations as she shamelessly fucked her horny, throbbing, dripping pussy into her sister's mouth and moaned, "Ohhh yes, Alpha, she loves your big hard cock plunging into her cunt so much the bitch can't even lick me right." Harry blinked in surprise as his hips increased in pace even more as he felt Daphne's pussy gush against his balls at her sister's words.

Harry smirked as he felt his knot start to form, he knew it wouldn't be long before he came once it was fully formed but he could feel the tightness of Daphne's buttery fuck hole increasing, signifying an imminent orgasm he'd been building her towards. All of a sudden, Harry felt his balls tighten as Astoria let out a loud scream, her hips shaking, as she shuddered violently, once, twice, then a third time before she seemed to crumble in upon herself, falling off her sister's face to lay beside their bodies.

Harry looked down at Daphne's juice covered face with interest, and then he leaned forward, pressing his furry chest against her sizeable breasts and increasing the angle of his thrust so he could hammer even harder into her cervix. He smiled when Daphne gasped as his tongue darted out and began to lick her face, battling with her own tongue as he tasted the delicious fuck juices of her sister.

Daphne wordlessly looked up at Shadow, her eyes glassy as she watched him descend upon her and begin to ravish her completely. She was no longer in much of a position to oppose him and could feel the knot he was trying desperately to shove into her hole but she was resisting with the last shred of control she had. She wouldn't let this happen to her in this form, she would maintain her human dignity.

Unfortunately for Harry, he was unable to get his knot inside Daphne even as he continued pounding her. Feeling the cum in his balls boiling, he growled in frustration as he looked down at Daphne's almost completely submissive look, and he knew that he lacked the stamina required in his wolf form to continue much longer. He could feel his member start swelling and knew he was near. Growling again, he let Daphne know he was displeased with not being able to knot her.

Daphne felt great, she knew Shadow was almost done and she was slowly regaining a bit of strength from the mini-orgasms that she had been experiencing ever since he had been knocking on her cervix. Unfortunately for her, Astoria grinned as she sat up, "Stop being such a bitch, Daphne," she said and Daphne's eyes widened, "He's your Mate and Alpha, you don't have any sort of dignity to maintain, whether you think it or not you're here simply for him to seed you." She said harshly and Daphne knew Shadow felt that twitch deep inside her pussy in reaction to her sister's words.

Daphne sent a wordless plea to Astoria, but she shook her head, "I know your secret, Ice, and I will tell him myself if you don't." She groaned as Shadow's thrusts increased in intensity, biting her lip as indecision flashed across her face and Astoria opened her mouth.

"Alright! Alright! Dammit, Fire, this was never supposed to happen! You're such a crap sister." Daphne said as tears gathered in her eyes. She turned to Shadow, shame clear on her face as she spoke in a weak, defeated voice as her legs lifted, wrapping around his hips and beginning to help him thrust that knot into her tight fuck hole, "I don't know if you're human, or just a special wolf, but Astoria hasn't given me any choice but to tell you." Daphne said, her voice beginning to gain strength as she felt that knot pop into her and Shadow growl possessively; his cock was quite literally crushing into Daphne's womb at this point.

"Merlin, I think he's breaking my womb." Daphne said to Astoria and she just smiled happily at her sister's glazed expression, "If you really want to claim me, then you need to know that I-I-I have an impregnation fetish." She said with a completely red face, but Shadow seemed to understand her as his cock suddenly seemed to press against her cervix even harder, causing Daphne to cry out with a small orgasm, "I think you understand me, but what I want to say is, I've never dated men because I knew that once I had a cock in me I wouldn't stop until I was pregnant. I want you to fill me with all of your semen, I want my womb bloated with your cum and then I want you to plug me up with your hard cock and pump even more into my womb until my ovaries are swimming with your seed and I have no choice but to have your babies. I want to be your cock slut and take every drop of cum from your balls and pour it into my womb so none is wasted. Impregnate me! Seed me!" Daphne shouted at him.

Harry felt Daphne squeeze him harshly, starting the process she had expressly said she wanted. The thought of impregnating another one of his mates sent his wolf instincts into overdrive and he wouldn't have been able to stop even if he wanted to. He hammered into her, pushing his cock and knot as deeply as possible as he forced her womb back up into her body as his member swelled inside her and his first blast of cum literally drowned her cervix in semen. "Merlin, his first load is so much!"Daphne screamed out as she came around his cock, her twat suddenly full of his hot seed. She moaned again as he grunted above her and started to blast another load inside her. She felt the pressure build within her channel as he continued to expel his load until suddenly it was released, and she groaned as it flooded into her womb. Harry's balls twitched, he could feel the dilation of her cervix and he pushed forwards even harder, burying himself deeper inside her, forcing the head of his pick into her opening cervix and spraying his third load directly in her womb.

"It's so good." Daphne moaned deliriously as she felt his seed flooding into her womb, coating her insides with its thick, slippery cream. She moaned, and then gasped as she was overcome by a torrential, mind-numbing orgasm, her body quaking and shuddering uncontrollably as wad after potent wad of taboo sperm jetted into her as his cock emptied a complete load into her waiting body. She could hardly control herself as she felt his cock continue blasting sperm deep inside her body, "I can feel it filling me up." Daphne said in awe as she cried from the pleasure. '_It's over, all of it; I'll never be able to resist him again. With this, I'll become his woman completely._' She thought to herself, not experiencing even a hint of the despair she thought she would.

Suddenly, Shadow grunted and forced his cock even deeper until his balls were resting on her bum. Daphne's eyes widened as she felt her pussy throb around his member, "What are you doing!" She cried out in alarm, feeling as if her entire body was being split in half as the entire blunt tip forced itself into her womb. Her eyes went wide as she looked down at their coupling, "I-I can't take it!" Daphne said with a weak voice, "My womb feels too good! I'm cumming again!" She cried out as Shadow's cock erupted inside her once more, drowning her womb even further in his cum. Suddenly, Daphne felt her pussy muscles clamp down upon Shadow's cock and begin to coax his shaft for yet more his cum. Daphne wrapped her legs tightly around him, her hand clawing into his back as she moaned. "That's it, breed this bitch, fill her full of your seed. Impregnate me! Oh Merlin, so good!"

Daphne shivered as he continued to pour his cum into her. She knew that from this moment forwards she would be completely subservient to him and she would never be satisfied with anyone other than him. She continued to moan in pleasure as Shadow remained lodged within her womb for what seemed an eternity, seemingly spouting more sperm into her, just as she felt she'd recovered from his previous load.

Astoria lay there and watched the dazed expression grow on her sister's face as the minutes passed and Shadow was still coming within her. She watch as Daphne's normally flat stomach started to bulge with Shadow's seed, until with a shudder he pulled his cock free. Astoria whistled as she watched Shadow's seed flood out of her sister's stretched cunt, and then gasped in shock as Shadow reached over and patted her belly as he spoke, "You should get used to the feeling of being full, you're belly will swell more with my offspring after all."

She moaned at the thought of her belly being filled with his child and crawled over to him and began to suck on his slowly shrinking cock. As it started to harden again, she pulled away and turned, wiggling her bum at him once more.

_Lemon Ends! (Read from here if you skipped the lemon!)_

_o0OoO0o_

Standing by the door to the sisters room Harry shook his dick dry as he finished marking his territory and satisfied another of his wolf instincts. The room now smelt of him and sex and as he walked back to the bed he smiled. Looking down at the Greengrass sisters, they had grins stretched across their faces and their legs spread open as they lay next to one another, hazy eyes and moans of pleasure still radiating from their bodies. It had been a couple of hours and Harry had fucked Astoria and then Daphne again multiple times, both as a wolfman and as a wolf, ensuring his complete dominance over Daphne. For the last few minutes he'd let them rest on the bed as he'd first watched with pride as their hips jerked and spasmed in the aftershocks of his brutal fucking and then walked around the room marking it as his. If it wasn't for his need to return to the Chamber to talk to Minerva and allow her out he would have spent more time with these bitches.

Reaching over to them he inserted two fingers into each of their pussies, widening them and allowing his semen to escape, staining Daphne's bed sheets even more. "Well, bitches,I'll be sure to return to you soon, but I have other bitches to see tonight. So for now, farewell, and I'll be seeing you both soon." With that he stood and stepped into a shadow and travelled through the Shadow Plains to return to Minerva. Leaving behind two sex dazed sisters, stuffed with his seed and hopefully his children. The sisters could only smile at the thought of being with their Alpha again and soon fell asleep in each other's arms. Daphne and Astoria had both given their souls and hearts to their Alpha. Now that he had claimed their bodies so thoroughly they were no longer just sisters, they were members of his pack.

_o0OoO0o_

Appearing in the Chamber of Secrets shortly after leaving his new mates, he wasn't particularly surprised to find Minerva no longer in the room where he'd left her. Padding out of the room he headed to where she was likely to be, with the only other people in the chamber, Medusa, Sara and Remedy. Sniffing he picked up her scent, the only easily identifiable one among the older scents of all his other woman, and followed it until he realised that he was heading towards the room that he'd given Sara and her mother, near the exit into the forest.

Walking in he was surprised at the changes that had occurred, gone was the nearly barren room he'd apologetically given them, and in its place they'd made it homely. There were rugs and animal skins on the floor and a fire blazing away in a hearth he couldn't remember being there. Stacked neatly by it was chopped wood and as he looked around the room he could see several semi-filled bookcases (that must please Hermione!), as well as cupboards with assorted knickknacks on the top of them. Off to the side there were a couple of tables with what seemed clothes making equipment, and partially finished clothes upon it. He supposed some of the other girls had gotten the possessions for them, or more likely asked a house-elf to. He smiled seeing the beanbags Medusa, in her human form, and Minerva were leaning back against. Sitting next to them on the floor were Sara and Remedy andHarry smiled at it; was nice that they were all getting along.

The girls were all sitting in front of the fire and their conversation trailed off as he entered. Sara and Remedy seemed startled by his appearance and Minerva's hand flashed towards her wand, causing a low warning growl to rumble from his throat. Medusa seemed toinstantly recognise him and stood with an excited exclamation of, "Master," as she rushed forwards to embrace him.

"Congratulations, Master," Medusa said as he released her from the hug. As Harry blurred back to his human form he was quickly surrounded by an excited Sara and Remedy. "Yes, congratulations, Chieftain, may Minerva's child be the first of many," Sara said as she pulled back after kissing him and allowed her mother to step forwards and do the same.

After the girls had settled back down, they were once more sitting by the fire talking. Minerva seemed interested in what Sara and her mother's life had been like before they left the centaur herd, but she kept glancing his way, no doubt waiting for him to broach the subject of her pregnancy again. He'd yet to really think about it, however, having spent the last couple of hours fucking.

Leaning back into the beanbag Medusa had relinquished to him, he sighed and closed his eyes just listening. He wasn't surprised to feel his robes being lifted or Medusa's hot mouth wrap around his cock and start bobbing up and down, trying to get him hard.

He listened to the conversation drone on. He knew most of what was being said, but it was nice to be in the company of his mates and pet. As Minerva's voice suddenly cracked and stopped he opened his eyes. She was staring at him, or more precisely Medusa's bobbing head, "What did you expect, Minerva, I'm a tomcat. You knew I was fucking more than just you, why does it surprise you when my pet wants to show her Master how much she loves him?"

Minerva's mouth opened and closed before she seemed to gather herself, "We talked about you earlier, you act differently around your woman than you have me." Harry shrugged, "Even if you were my friend before, you were my Professor; I couldn't order you about and expect it to happen." He looked up sharply at her and continued, "That's different now, you'remy mate and as my mate I expect you to obey me. Surely you've talked to Sara and Remedy about how to behave, it's not much different than how you behaved around me as a cat?"

Nodding Minerva replied, "Yes, but behaving that way as a cat was easy, I had its instincts telling me what to do. As a human I've never wanted to be or been controlled by a man before and I've worked hard for my independence, it will be hard to adjust." Harry sat there thinking. She was right, she wasn't like Hermione, whose Kneazle instincts bled over into her human thinking. That didn't mean she couldn't be. The potion accident that turned Hermione into a Catgirl could be repeated, all they would need, would be fur from a magically powerful Kneazle. He groaned out his release intoMedusa's mouth at the thought of also turningDaphneandAstoria into wolfgirls, that would be hot, and what was the worst that could happen, thepotion wouldn't work and they'd remain human?

Smiling as Medusa crawled out from between his legs, her checks bulging she opened her mouth showing Harry part of his load. She was about to swallow it when Harry spoke, "Stop, share it with Minerva." He watched Minerva's eyes widened in surprise but her protest died on her lips at his look and she opened her mouth as Medusa approached her. Harry watched as they embraced and then kissed passionately. He could feel himself hardening again as they moaned into each other's mouths. As they broke apart a strand of his seed connected them until Medusa reached out and wiped it off Minerva's mouth, greedily sucking it down.

Standing, Harry kissed Sara and Remedy goodnight promising to see them in the morning before he gestured for Medusa and Minerva to follow him, and led them into the master bedroom. Looking at Medusa they both started to undress Minerva and once she was naked he pushed her onto the bed, and with a command of, "Eat her," Medusa sat on her face as Harry position himself between her legs...

_TO BE CONTINUED!_


	27. Chapter 27

_Chapter Twenty-Seven!_

_1st of November 1994_

It was early morning, and Harry found himself waking up next to Medusa and Minerva. He remembered the previous evening with a smile; for hours the night before the three of them had sex until Minerva blacked out. Harry couldn't believe that after having the Greengrass Sisters he was still ready for more. It seemed over the months he was gaining more and more energy and not even sex was tiring him out, he was sure he could have gone a short while longer. He suspected that he could have done Sara and Remedy and even Hermione before he would need to stop.

Before he could think more about why this was, he felt something at the bottom of his bed slowly working its way up. As he removed the covers, he saw that it was a naked Hermione.

"Morning love." Harry said, his smile growing a little wider as he saw her near his cock.

"Morning Alpha." Hermione said with a smile, she was about to start licking his quickly hardening cock when she saw Minerva. "... Alpha? Is that Minerva?"

"Yes it is Pet." Harry answered.

"Why didn't you tell me Alpha?" Hermione asked.

"I didn't see the reason why I had to, you knew that I was fucking animals and people, I don't have to tell you who I'm fucking." He scolded her, with no real heat in it.

"I'm sorry Alpha, I didn't mean to upset you." Hermione replied. The entire exchange lacked any sort of heat, neither party even annoyed at the other. To be honest the only real purpose of the 'argument' was so she could apologize to him by licking him, slowly bobbing her head up and down onto it deliberately in a slow, relaxing blowjob.

"Oh Hermione, you're so good." Harry moaned as he ran his fingers through her hair, "Don't worry my Pet, I understand your shock. We met very similar to how you and I met..." Hermione listened as he explained how he and Minerva's relationship formed, all the while never speeding up her slow, relaxed pace. When his story wound down Harry finally groaned lowly and came into her eager mouth.

As this happened Minerva and Medusa awoke. Medusa smirked and said, "Someone seems to have taken my morning task."

"Morning you two, how are you?" Harry asked.

"I'm fine, Master." Medusa answered.

"I'm fine, Alpha." Minerva echoed. She made sure to call him by his proper title as she remembered the night before when she forgot to call him Master or Alpha, he wouldn't allow to cum for a while, to remind her who was in charge. She blinked in surprise as she saw Hermione nuzzling Harry's erection, inhaling his scent. "Ms. Granger what-"

"Minerva, when you're down here you'll call her Hermione." Harry instructed. "Down here you're all equal and I'll expect you all be treated the same."

"Of course, Alpha." Minerva said dutifully before realizing something. "What time is it? I have classes to sort out for this morning."

Casting _Tempus_, they all saw that it was only seven thirty in the morning, seeing this Minerva said, "Alpha, is there anything else before I take my leave?"

"Can you arrange for someone to take me to Gringotts this afternoon? If you can't be sure to tell me so I can prepare to go alone. I need to make sure everything is squared away from becoming a Lord."

"I'll see what I can do, Alpha, but you'll likely have to go on your own." Minerva admitted.

"That's completely alright my Pet, thanks for the warning." Harry said with a smile, causing Minerva to actually blush at the name. Making sure not to move his lower body, as Hermione's almost drunken purring felt nice, he gave Medusa a kiss and snagged a necklace from the bedside cabinet. He handed it to Minerva, "Minerva, this necklace will allow you to speak Parseltongue so you can come and go whenever you like. Only you and I can remove it once it's put on."

"Thank you Alpha, I'll see you at breakfast." Minerva said as she put the necklace on and kissed him. Knowing how much work she had to get done, she quickly bade the other two girls goodbye and left.

Watching her go Medusa whispered into Harry's ear. "So Master, what would you like to do before breakfast?"

"Well, I have a few ideas..." Harry said. Pulling the scent-drunk Hermione up towards him he captured her lips in a heavy kiss, one of his hands sliding down Medusa's body.

_o0OoO0o_

It was afternoon and Harry was waiting in the Entrance Hall for Minerva, that morning he only had History of Magic where they learnt about the Dark Lord Gellert Grindenwald. They learnt that Grindelwald worked with Adolf Hitler to find magical items that he was looking for, ones that would help Hitler gain immortality. Sadly they really hadn't been able to delve deeper, since there was a lot of material to cover for the Pureblood and magically raised Half-Bloods to get them caught up on the Muggle side of the war.

After History, Harry went to the Great Lake for a while to think about what has happened since he got back to Hogwarts. During that time, he got a note from one of the student's that McGonagall would be able to meet up with him that afternoon and take him shopping. As the day passed, Harry heard whispers when people thought he couldn't hear them about what happened the day before. His group of girls, and Neville, believed him when he said he didn't put his name in the Goblet, among a handful of others. But most of them believed that Harry had cheated somehow. It took Harry everything that he had not to snap at them, the inner dragon wanted to fry them for the comments that he was hearing. The only thing stopping the inner dragon from acting was that it would cause him more problems than he needed right then.

So here he was in the Entrance Hall waiting for Minerva, when said woman came as walking down the steps behind him. "Thank you Professor for taking me to Gringotts." said Harry. He actually wanted to compliment her on her appearance, and perhaps move onto a nice snog, but with so many people around, he knew better.

"It's my honour, my Lord." said Minerva with a bow of her head, before she asked, "Is there anything else you want after Gringotts?"

Harry was going to say no until he remembered what Sara and Remedy asked to get for them; saddles. The two of them had talked about this for some time between the two of them, and they decided that due to their status as exiles from the other centaurs they would likely be looked down upon as his pets. This wasn't a bad idea, and the thought of getting something highly visible to reinforce this belief might even grant them another level of protection, so they wanted saddles with Harry's House Crest on it, so people knew they belonged to him. And to them, they also wanted to feel that they did belong to him more than they already were, and they thought having a saddle with his Crest was the way to go. The thought of him riding them in a non-sexual sense was a very tantalizing thought as well. So with a smile Harry replied, "There are a few things I need to get."

With that the two of them left for Hogsmeade. Along the way when Harry was sure no one could see them he told and then showed his Mate what he thought about her. Once he was done and they arrived at Hogsmeade they headed off to Diagon Alley.

_o0OoO0o_

_Gringotts:_

About half an hour later Harry and Minerva found themselves in the Entrance Hall of Gringotts. As they walked to a free teller, remembering what he read about Goblins, Harry asked the Goblin, "Greetings Master Teller, I would like to see the Account Manager for House of Potter please."

"And who do you think you are to ask to see the Account Manager for House of Potter?" The Goblin asked bluntly, not showing the shock that he had in seeing a human showing respect to him. Respect or not, he was still a human and so didn't care about them.

Harry had to bite his tongue so as not to insult the rude Goblin after he showed proper respect for the magical being, he could feel the impulsive dragon's desire to crush the filthy creature between its claws for disrespecting him. A decision  
Harry felt himself wanting as time passed, but instead he held out his hand to show his Family Ring before he said, "I'm Lord Harry James Potter, and I want to Account Manager for House of Potter to sort out my account."

The Goblin's face paled seeing as the House of Potter was the most important client that Gringotts had. Being rude to him could ruin him and Gringotts should Lord Potter decide to remove his money from the bank, so the Goblin quickly said, "Forgive me Lord Potter, let me get Account Manager Tezoms." Then the Goblin went off to get the Account Manager in quite a hurry.

Before long the rude Goblin returned with another Goblin, this one bowed his head minutely before he said, "Greetings Lord Potter, I'm Account Manager Tezoms the Account Manager for the House of Potter. I was going to send you an owl when I heard you had became of age yesterday night. Come with me and we can deal with your accounts." And with that, the Goblin and the two humans went with Account Manager Tezom's to his office.

_o0OoO0o_

After a short walk through the hallway, the three came to Account Manager Tezoms's Office. The office was a stone walled room with weapons and animals heads covering the walls and unused floor space. As they took a seat around a stone table, Account Manager Tezoms began speaking as he put a file down on the table and slid to Harry, "Once again Lord Potter, greetings… on the behalf of the Goblin Nation, I would like to congratulate you on your Lordship, this file accounts all your records for the House of Potter."

As Harry looked down on it he began reading, mostly skimming, but taking in the needed details

HADRIAN 'Harry' JAMES POTTER

_Age:_ 14 years old

_Blood Status:_ Half-Blood

_Magical Abilities: _Unknown

And under this was a crest: a crossed sword and staff with an owl flying above them, and underneath this was the family motto: Qui audet adipiscitur - Those Who Dares Win.

Harry looked up from the file as the Account Manager slid a digger across the table. "Lord Potter, before we continue, it is required that you place a few drops of your blood onto the file to update it. The information on the file is accurate to when it was last taken, when you were a baby."

Nodding, Harry picked up the dagger and ran it along the tip of his finger before allowing a few drops of blood to drip onto the file. Harry returned the dagger and stuck the tip of his finger in his mouth while the file flashed and changed. Instead of a plain black file as it once was, it was now blood red with gold trimming around it:

HADRIAN 'Harry' JAMES POTTER

_Age:_ 14 years old

_Blood Status:_ Drakonid

_Magical Abilities: _

_Animagus - Four Forms:_ Royal Shadow Wolf, Kneazle, Battle Unicorn and an Owl

_Shadow and Fire Elemental_

_Parselmagic User_

And under this was a new crest: two fierce looking dragons with wings were facing each other with a talon each placed on a shield made of bone below them. Inside the shield were the words _pugnare pro tua passionis_, in jagged text. The Potter Family motto, which had remained unchanged, was below the shield written on another bone.

Both Harry and Minerva eyed the changed text with both surprise and confusion. He had no idea what a Drakonid was, but as he looked up to Account Manager Tezom to ask he was met with fear filled eyes. "How did my Blood Status change from Half-Blood to Drakonid?" Harry asked, before pausing for a moment and inquiring further, "And what is a Drakonid?" Although he suspected it was his dragon form, he didn't understand how that would change his Blood Status.

"Your Majesty," the Goblin said with a deep bow, "the Drakonids were the Ancient Ones of the old Race of Dragons before they became the beasts that they are today. The Drakonids, not only did they have their dragon forms like you know of a dragon, but also they had a humanoid like body, a hybrid form, if you will, of dragon and human. But over time they disappeared or they became the beasts that you know of today. There persists rumours of a few Drakonids still living, but they are rare and the last known race was the Royal Black Dragons, though there could be more. As for why your Blood Status changed, we do not know, has something happened lately that you think could have caused this change?"

Harry could think of one thing, "Well I had five Animagus forms, not four, the fifth was the... Black Royal Dragon, I believe you said. But I don't know why that would change my Blood Status. Also, what did you call me your Majesty for?"

"Your Majesty it is possible, no matter how unlikely it sounds, that you had a dormant gene that belonged to the Drakonids, be it your mother or father's side. When you found your Animagus Form of the Black Royal Dragon it awakened your dormant blood and transforming you. It is not uncommon in descendants of magical beings." Account Manager Tezoms explained. "As for why I'm calling you your Majesty, that's because of the crest, it belongs to the Royal House of Drakonids who were the leaders of the Drakonid Race, so this makes you the ruler of the Drakonids should there be any others out there and if you can find them." Harry just nodded at the information, this was a lot to take in and would require much thought in the future. "Is there anything else before we continue?" The Manager asked.

"Yes, there is one thing. Why haven't I changed fully into a Drakonid? If your information is correct I shouldn't look like a human anymore."

"To be honest, I do not know." Tezom admitted, "It could be one of two ways. Your human genes are holding the change back, and so you can only change when _you _want to, or the changes are taking their time to appear. It was theorized that some of the Drakonids could become human looking so they could walk about among the humans without being detected, due to the rapid and unexplained 'disappearance' of so many of them at once."

"Thank you, I think I'll read the files now." Harry replied, his voice controlled and slightly distant as he once more almost lost himself to the urge to just think about all he'd just heard.

_Parents/Grandparents/Godparents:_

_Father: _James Potter - deceased

_Mother:_ Lily Roseline Potter nee Evans - deceased

_Grandfathers:_ Charlus Potter (Father's Side) and Mathew Peter Evans (Mother's side) - both deceased

_Grandmothers: _Dorea Black (Father's Side) and Roseline Jane Evans nee Faith (Mother's side) - both deceased

_Godfather:_ Sirius Black - alive

_Godmother:_ Minerva McGonagall - alive

_o0OoO0o_

Harry turned to the woman at his side, "Did you know about this?"

"I did not." Minerva answered with a surprised and sad look on her face, "If I had known I would have raised you myself, or found someone more suitable who could care for you when I could not."

"I understand." He replied before he continued reading the file.

_o0OoO0o_

_Heritage:_

_The Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter:_ Current Lord - by blood

_The Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverall:_ Heir - by blood

_The Ancient and Most Noble House of Black:_ Heir - by blood and Godparent Sirius Black

_The Royal House of Drakonids:_ Heir - by blood

_The Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin:_ Heir - by Right of Combat

"Right of Combat?" Harry read aloud. He'd never heard of something like that before.

"Yes, Lord Potter. When two wizards fight each other the Spoils of War go to the winner. Everything that the loser had would go to the winner."

"Then why hasn't it happen more often?" Harry asked the Goblin, "I haven't heard of it happening before."

"I wouldn't be surprised." The Manager said dryly, "Wizards are quite good at burying anything that can hurt or threaten them so deep that even they themselves forget it." Harry remained silent; yet more food for thought later. The Goblin went on to say, "Apart for the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, whose current Lord still lives, you can take up the Lordships of the other three any time you want now that you're Lord Potter."

"Thank you for informing me of this, I'll decide what to do once I read though the rest of the file." Harry decided, as he turned the page over to read the rest.

_o0OoO0o_

_Assets:_

_The Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter:_

_Vault 30:_ Family Vault, holds all the Potters family heirlooms, weapons and other important items.

_Vault 31:_ Money Vault, holds all the Potters family money: 35,000,000 Galleons plus change.

_Vault 687:_ Trust Vault for Heir Harry Potter, 500,000 Galleons. (refilled yearly)

_Properties:_ Potter Summer Cottage. (DESTROYED) Potter Manor. (Location: Under the Fidelius Charm - only reachable by Floo and Portkey)

_Businesses Shares - was on hold until new lord was found:_ Daily Prophet 5%, Quality Quidditch Supplies 15%, Nimbus Racing Broom Company 20% and Gambol & Japes 5%.

_The Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell - Third in line: _

_Vault 5:_ Family Vault, empty, but remains open due to an existing agreement with Gringotts to remain open for future family members.

_Vault 8 - For the third in line: _Money Vault, holds all the Peverall family money: 25,000,000 Galleons. Due to the Peverells founding the British Magical World and helping to set up Gringotts, a deal is in place so the three brother vaults will always have 25,000,000 Galleons in their vault so their descendent will not go without, and would be refilled every five years should it go below that. (Harry smiled at this, he wouldn't have to worry about money for some time now!)

_Businesses Shares: _None.

_Properties:_ Island (Location: Unknown due to it always moving, ask at Gringotts for more information!)

_o0OoO0o_

"This island that's mentioned here for the Peverells, what can you tell me about it?" Harry asked his Account Manager.

"Until you take up the Peverell Lordship, I can't tell you much." The Goblin explained, "We are under contract not to tell anyone apart for Lord Peverell."

"But it says here that I'm in third in line, so how can I become Lord Peverell?" Harry asked.

"Very easy, seeing that as far as we know you are the last direct line to the family." Account Manager Tezom admitted, "There are others alive, but you're the only one with direct bloodline to the family. As for the other lines, the first line is more or less been killed off over the years, and if there are any others they haven't shown up to claim their birth right. The second line, the last direct line was 'killed' about thirteen years ago when he tried to kill you. Yes, you may be shocked to know that the self entitled Dark Lord was the second in line for the Peverell Fortune."

This shocked both Harry and Minerva, before they could say anything the Goblin went on to say, "Even though some think he is still out there our records indicate he was killed, and is listed officially as dead. As such you are the next in line should you decide to take the Lordship."

Harry just nodded and went back to his file and continued reading

_o0OoO0o_

_The Ancient and Most Noble House of Black - Limited Access:_

_Vault 33:_ Family Vault, holds all the Blacks family heirlooms, weapons and other important items. (Heir may only enter with the current Lord or with his permission)

_Vault 34:_ Money Vault, holds all the Blacks family money: 65,000,000 Galleons and some change (Heir can only allowed a monthly allowance of 100 Galleons a month unless the current Lord permits otherwise)

_ Yearly Allowance: _

Lord Sirius Black: Unlimited Access

Draco Malfoy: 2500 Galleons

Narcissa Malfoy nee Black: 25000 Galleons

Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black: 25000 Galleons - on hold due to incarceration

Andromeda Tonks nee Black: 25000 Galleons - on hold due to incomplete disownment

_o0OoO0o_

The list went on with many other Blacks that got a yearly allowance from the Black Family vault. But something Harry found strange though was the Blacks that were disowned or was in Azkaban would get nothing, and yet Sirius had an unlimited access and it wasn't on hold. "Account Manager Tezom, why isn't Lord Black's account on hold like others who were in Azkaban or disowned?"

"Because he wasn't given a trial to prove his guilt or innocence." Tezom explained, "So our records still list him as illegible, despite the Ministry feeling otherwise."

Harry nodded at this, he was glad that Sirius could still get hold of his money. He wondered how Sirius could afford the paperwork, as he wasn't sure if Gringotts would allow a 'known' criminal access to their accounts or not, even if he wasn't proven to be one.

_o0OoO0o_

_Businesses Shares: _Borgin & Burkes 35%, Daily Prophet 30%, Quality Quidditch Supplies 15%, Moon Light Bar 50% (Harry heard of this bar, it was within Knockturn Alley and was one of the few businesses that were run by a werewolf - the place was also a brothel)

_Properties: _London Home, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, Black Manor. (Location: Under the Fidelius Charm - only reachable by Floo and Portkey)

_The Royal House of Drakonids:_

No Vault or Assets owned at Gringotts. (Harry could certainly understand this, seeing that their race disappeared before Gringotts was opened or thought of)

_The Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin: _

_Vault 10:_ Family Vault (Closed because previous Lord Slytherin sold all the heirlooms and other items in it)

_Vault 11:_ Money Vault, holds all the Slytherin family money: 5000 Galleons

_Businesses Shares: _None

_Properties: _None

As Harry finished reading the assets that he now had he was somewhat shocked at first about how much Slytherin had, he thought that an old family like Slytherin would have had more. Then he remembered about the last war the Wizarding World had and exactly who the last Lord Slytherin was. With that in mind the lack of any property and the very small amount of money made sense. His eyes widened as he turned to the next page.

_Mates:_

Pets: Luna Lovegood (Human), Medusa (Basilisk), Sara (Centaur) and Remedy (Centaur).

Mates: Hermione Jean Granger (Human), Minerva Molly McGonagall (Human), Daphne Greengrass (Human) and Astoria Greengrass (Human).

After reading this, Harry read about how the Businesses Shares he now owned had been doing. Everything seemed to be in order, nobody had been skimming off the top or outright robbing him, though that was debatable as Dumbledore had set himself up to get 10,000 Galleons a year to use as he sees fit as his Magical Guardian. Who knows what he was using it on - not making sure Harry was safe and looked after, that was sure. With a stroke of his quill after a quick question to Tezom, Dumbledore wouldn't be seeing another Knut of his money. The benefits of being considered an adult in the magical world were uncountable.

Once he appeared to be done reading Tezom asked, "Lord Potter, would you like to take up your other Lordships now or would you like to wait? I have the paper and Family Rings right here either way you decide."

"If I decide to take them up now, can you send what I need to know to me or do you need to do this in person?" Harry asked, seeing as he had things to do that day.

"Once you claim the Lordships I can easily send you the information you need to know." the Goblin answered easily.

"In that case, I'll claim these Lordships now then." Harry decided. That set off a half hour of sorting through paperwork and putting on the Family Rings. All of them accepted him, even Slytherin, which he expected some difficulty with, but in the end he became Lord Potter-Black-Slytherin-Peverell, which could be said in any order he so chose and could be shortened to a single title if need be for social functions, as long as he wrote them all in official contracts, otherwise the contracts wouldn't be valid.

Once that matter was dealt with, and a promise from Tezom, who looked to have literal galleons in his eyes as he became the Account Manager for several high profile Vaults, to keep his new titles secret, he and Minerva left for Diagon Alley.

_TO BE CONTINUED!_


	28. Chapter 28

_Chapter Twenty-Eight!_

_1st of November 1994:_

As Harry and Minerva left Account Manager Tezom's office and got some money from Harry's Trust Vault the two left the bank to go to Diagon Alley. But as they left, they heard a man's voice called out, "Professor McGonagall, is that you?" As the two turned round, they saw a man looking to be in his thirties. He was well built, for a wizard at least, meaning he wasn't pudgy, with brown hair and eyes.

"Apollo Greengrass, nice to see you." Minerva said politely.

"Same to you Professor." Apollo returned, "It has been some years since we last met."

"You're right, and please call me Minerva. You're no longer a student." Minerva said, "I hope you're staying out trouble now that you're older. I remember you and James Potter having a Prank War against Slytherin and Gryffindor, some parts of the school have yet to be fixed because what you two groups did."

"Say what you will about James, he might not like Slytherin as a whole, but if as long we can take joke and play a good one back on him, he didn't mind us that much." Apollo Greengrass said with a bittersweet smile as he thought back to a more innocent time. "It's a shame what happened to him and his dear wife, she was one of the few Gryffindors who didn't care about what House the person was in, just the kind of person you were. As for calling you Minerva, no can do Professor, to me and many students who you taught you'll always be Professor to us. So Professor, what are you doing in Diagon Alley? I would have thought you would be at Hogwarts teaching, or at least busy with everything that's going on there this year."

"I have the afternoon off Apollo." She answered, "I was taking the new Lord Potter to settle his affairs at Gringotts."

"Lord Potter?" Apollo blurted in shock, now seeing the Boy-Who-Lived next to her. He had indeed heard the rumours of him having a new look from his daughters, but they were at the age where looks of attractive boys changed so much it meant very little, but now he knew better. Not only had his looks changed but the air around him as well. He was more powerful, deadly even, should someone get on the wrong side of him. Apollo thought that if he played this right, he might be able to get the new Lord on his side and hopefully make him and his family's life better - little did he know that Harry was after something similar. "Lord Potter, it's a pleasure to meet you; my daughters speak highly of you. From what they say about you, you remind me of your mother - didn't care about the House the person was in either, as I'm sure you heard."

"Thank you for saying so, Mr. Greengrass." Harry said with a bow his head and a smile. This was a first time that someone said he reminded someone of his mother, in a way that wasn't about her eyes, "And please call me Mr. Potter if you need to be formal. From what my friends have told me, unless someone pisses me off my titles should only be used for formal events and a few other times. I would prefer it if you called me Harry though, being called Mr. Potter makes me feel old and also it makes out that I've done something wrong and I'm being scolded."

Apollo laughed, the young lord reminded him a bit of himself, "Oh I know what you mean Harry, I feel the very same way. Likewise, I only prefer people call me Mister at formal events or unless I dislike them or they don't know me. Please, call me Apollo."

"Thank you Apollo." Harry agreed before an idea came to him. He could talk to Apollo now about what he and his girls talked about not long ago about his daughter Daphne teaching him etiquette and customs. "Apollo, if you have some time, would you mind if we have a drink at The Leaky Cauldron? I would like to ask you something."

_o0OoO0o_

Once they got to the Leaky Cauldron, the three of them secured a private booth and ordered themselves a drink. Apollo started things off, "So Harry, what is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"As you might have heard, I was raised within the Muggle World?" Harry begun to explain, getting a positive nod from the older man. "Well I recently found out before becoming Lord Potter that I was Heir Potter. When I talked to my friends about it in the last week before officially becoming Lord Potter I found out that I know very little about etiquette I would need nor the customs I'm required to know, or at least be familiar with, as Lord Potter. When I asked where I could learn them, they informed me that your wife," Harry was glad that Angelina informed him about this, "teaches those who don't know them. I was wondering if she would be willing to teach me and my friends about Etiquette and Wizarding Customs."

Apollo did some quick deductions in his head. This could be a way into getting Harry onto his side, but the problem that presented itself was Harry's location. "I'm sure she would certainly be willing, as teaching is a passion of hers, but I'm afraid you will likely have to wait until summer."

"Ah, I see..." Harry said slowly with a fake sigh of disappointment. He sprang his true plan after an appropriate amount of time had passed, "Would it possible for your oldest to teach us at Hogwarts? I'm sure she's familiar enough with the material to at least teach us the basics. I would be willing to pay half of what your wife's lessons would be."

Minerva wondered what her Alpha was up to, she suspected that he wanted to learn all of this, not just to know it, but for some other purpose. She would have to ask him about it later

With Apollo though, like Angelina thought he would react, the man was in full agreement of the idea, since it would move Daphne closer towards a possible Marriage Contract, if things went perfectly, or at the very least an Alliance agreement if they went positively, but Harry and his daughter didn't click. The Greengrass Imports would become the best in the business with the connections and property the Potter Family owned, so with that in mind Apollo answered, "I have no problems with that, I'll send an owl to Daphne later on to inform her of your desire to learn. If she's interested you can begin your lessons whenever you, your friends and my daughter are ready for them."

Harry stood up, "Thank you Apollo, and I'm sorry to rush things like this, but I've got a few things I need to do within Diagon Alley. I bid you good day, and I hope to meet you later on."

"The same to you Harry, I hope to see you again soon." Apollo said with his own friendly smile before he turned to Minerva, "I hope to see you again, Professor, when we have more time to chat and catch up." After this, the three of them parted ways. Apollo going home to send Daphne a latter _telling _her to agree to the classes with Harry and his friends.

Harry and Minerva, meanwhile, ventured back out into Diagon Alley, where they managed to get everything done that Harry had set planned, the most important errand being the removal of the Trace on his wand now that he was a Lord. The saddles drew some strange looks when he answered to the negative to owning horses, but most just assumed he meant Thestrals or some other equine creature. The journey back to the castle was uneventful, filled with idle talk of what the two had seen in the Alley.

_o0OoO0o_

_Daphne and Astoria Greengrass' Dorm Room_

Once again both Daphne and Astoria were walking about as if they were going to be attacked by the shadows, and with what happened to them the night before it wasn't a surprise. They didn't know when this Shadow character would return and _mate_ with them again. Astoria was excited at the thought, she liked what happened the night before and wanted nothing more for it to happen again. Daphne, on the other hand, was more hesitant in her excitement, her mood swapping back and forth between desire and denial. She was frightened at how easily this Shadow character brought out her deepest darkest desires, things she wouldn't normally allow to show. But, in a way, that's also why she was so excited, the feeling of freedom to finally let these desires out in the open was... she wanted more. She wanted to experience it again, to writhe in ecstasy below the beast who fulfilled her darkest desires and not be judged for it.

Once again their friends had asked what was wrong, to which the Greengrass sisters once again replied with a short 'nothing'. Daphne had a hard time coming to terms what happened, but could easily pretend everything was normal until she could deal with it in private. Her younger sister didn't have this problem, and didn't feel a hint of shame, even knowing, and maybe even _in spite_ of knowing, that others wouldn't accept it and would look down at her.

The two sisters were in their bedroom with their two best friends, Blaise Zabini and Tracey Davis, talking about the past day. "So what's really up with you two?" Tracey asked, "You two have been on edge since yesterday, it's not like you two."

"Trace is right," Their male friend supported, "you two are normally more confident, more control of yourselves. Since yesterday the two of you are acting like someone's after you, jumping at shadows." The two sisters shuddered almost imperceptibly at the thought, one from fear and that other from the thrill the idea brought, "So what's going on? If you tell us we might be able to help you."

"Blaise is right, we can help." Tracey agreed.

"You can't help us, no one can." Daphne shook her head.

"Come on Daph, talk to us." Tracey urged, "You look tired. Please, let us help."

"Let us help," said Blaise.

"Fine, I'll talk, but only if Blaise tells us what's wrong with him lately." Daphne countered, hoping that this would make a stop to this. They all knew how private Blaise was, and it was far more likely that he would decline than accept.

Daphne's cunning and not very well thought out plan failed to take into account that Blaise was legitimately worried about the Greengrass sisters, who made up two thirds of the people he could warmly call friends, "Fine, you have a deal." Blaise said, unhappy but willing to pay the price if it allowed him to help them.

Seeing no other option, the two girls sighed and started things off, Astoria going first. "As you two know both me and my sister are Animagi, right?" Their two friends nodded, they knew the sisters possessed the ability, but they didn't know their forms, "Well two nights ago while we were out in the Forbidden Forest..."

Astoria tried to remain factual, but her passion for the events that took place quickly grew apparent and by the time she went off on the third tangent, going into explicit detail about every little sensation she felt to an increasingly stunned Blaise and Tracey, this time about how erotic a wolf _drooling on her_ mid-coitus was, Daphne had to take over. Daphne succeeded in remaining impartial, and managed to describe the rest of the two encounters accurately but distantly.

"...Well... I... Um..." Tracey stammered after the story had finally drawn to a close. "I, I guess if it makes you happy then I won't judge you for your... tastes?" Her words were honest, shockingly, and even supportive. She just never, ever wanted to hear Astoria talk about it ever again. She might not be into that sort of depravity, but Astoria describing it so vividly had put her in the state to need a fresh pair of panties. She never thought that hearing something like that would turn her on so much, but it did and she, reluctantly, wanted to hear more. She had a strong suspicion she and Astoria would be talking more about this in the near future.

"Thanks Trace," Daphne said with a warm smile, "but I don't know myself how to deal with this. On one hand I'm thrilled at the idea, on the other hand part of me is ashamed at what happened. Unlike my sister who isn't worried about what people think, I am a bit, mainly what my parents would think about it."

"You don't have to worry Daph," Blaise said with a supportive smile, "we'll be there for you and Toria, and I think once you explain it to your parents I think they will be too."

"I don't know about that but thanks for saying it." Daphne said with a sad smile, "At least we'll have you two on our side. Now you, Blaise, have some talking to do."

Blaise sighed, hoping they had forgotten about his end of the deal. It was something he didn't want to talk about as he wasn't sure what it meant himself, but deal was a deal and he wasn't going to back out of this one when his two best friends explained their darkest secret. "Okay, a deal is a deal. Before we start you should know I don't know what this means either, it's confusing to me as I think it'll be for you." Now the girls seemed more interested in this then what Daphne and Astoria told them, "Now you know that I've started to date a few girls this summer right."

"It's hard to miss how you keep bragging about it. It's adorable that you finally got your first kiss, but we really don't want to hear it in vivid detail every time you go past handholding." Tracey deadpanned.

"Well, yes, anyway, I fully plan to date several girls this year." Blaise announced with a smile. He was turning into a bit of a play boy, trying to date as many women at the same time if he could. As long as no one got hurt, they knew before hand and it wasn't serious, so he sure no harm came from it. "However…" Blaise stalled here, not knowing how to explain the next part.

"However...?" Astoria asked slowly.

It took a few moments before Blaise finally said, "Fine, if you need to know the problem is HARRY BLOODY POTTER! He's the problem, for some fucked up reason I'm beginning to have feelings for him, the same feelings that I have for women and I don't fucking know why." There, he said it, something he didn't want to admit but needed to, so that he could find out what the hell he was feeling this way, so he continued to say, "Ever since he started to become our friend, I've slowly began to develop feelings for him, and my body has began to crave contact. To my everlasting shame, I want him to fuck me, fuck me hard and I don't know why." Blaise began to cry, he didn't know what was going on with him, he knew that before Harry came along he only had feelings for women, but now he had feeling for a guy and only for Harry bloody Potter and it was utterly confusing. Even more baffling was that he wanted to be impregnated by Harry, even though he knew it was imposable even with magic. He had so many conflicting emotions and desires he almost thought it would be better if he was a girl.

As he let everything out his three females hugged him, not saying a word for several minute, just comforting him before Daphne said, "Blaise, I don't know what's going on, but I promise we'll work it out for you and if someone hexed you to like Harry, they'll soon find out what happens when they mass around with our friend, right girls?" Her declaration was met by firm replies of agreement.

And if this was something else, then they would deal with it accordingly. They'd stuck together for over four years at Hogwarts alone, not to mention their time before school, something like this wasn't going to tear them apart.

_o0OoO0o_

It was about late afternoon when Harry and Minerva returned to Hogwarts. As they made their way inside they instantly headed for the Chamber. Once there they saw that, like before, Sara and Remedy were seating in either side of the throne, Medusa, in her Basilisk form, was curled up behind it, coils wrapped high enough for her head to be visible over the top of the chair, as if keeping a watched, and deadly, eye out for possible threats while Hermione, lastly, was laying in front of the throne in her Cat-Girl form. Upon seeing her Master, Medusa transformed halfway, morphing into a Lamia before quickly slithering over to him and dragging him into a passionate kiss, "Were you able to sort everything out today Master?"

"I was, and I think I've found a place to start our own land." Harry admitted with a smile, "I have to read the file, but we might have what we need. I've also connected with the Greengrass' Father and worked out an arrangement with him. By the looks of things, everything is coming along nicely." By now Harry was sitting in the throne with, with Hermione and Minerva kneeling in front of him while Medusa chose to coil around the throne, ending up with her upper body sitting on the armrest.

"I've been meaning to ask about that." Minerva mentioned, "Why do you need land and what as Apollo Greengrass have to do with that?"

It was Hermione who answered, "Alpha believes that in time the Muggle and Wizarding World might destroy themselves, or each other, and he wants a safe land for people he picks out."

"Do you really think that will happen?" Minerva asked curiously, wondering if this was just precaution or something he truly believed.

Harry sighed, "If the Magical World refuses to change? Then I have full confidence they will destroy themselves sooner rather than later, and it's more than likely they will take the Muggle World down with them as our problems spill over into their world. Though it could happen the other way around, neither world is very stable at the moment," Harry admitted sadly. "it could be in our lifetime or it could happened hundreds of years from now. I'm hoping for the later. The island and people I'm trying to get is a start toward making a third option to keep the world going should the worse happen."

Minerva knew enough about the Muggle World to understand that side of things as well, so she nodded understandingly. "What place does Apollo have in your plan, and who will live on the island?"

"Aside from us, I don't have any candidates." Harry admitted, "Those interested in helping build up the island will certainly be welcome though. As for Apollo, I need his help to get the things I would need to start it all up, but he doesn't know it yet and I don't want him to until I know I can trust him, which is why I'm planning to use his daughters to get to him."

Minerva might not like the idea of using Apollo's daughter, but Harry was her Alpha and she understood he was doing what was needed for them to live, so she nodded and said, "I understand Alpha."

"So Hermione, what are you doing down here?" Harry asked, his tone suggesting he was hoping it was something naughty.

"Nothing like that, I was wondering if you wrote to Patrick about being in the Triwizard Tournament?" Hermione asked.

"Not yet, I was somewhat busy today, I was planning to do so tonight." Harry explained, casting a _Tempus _Charm_,_ they saw it was time for dinner. Harry turned back to his pets and announced, "I'll see you three later. Sara, Remedy, I've got those gifts that you wanted. I'll give them to you when I return tonight." The mother and daughter smile and bid their Chieftain goodbye with a kiss, Medusa joining in as she was going with the two.

_o0OoO0o_

If Harry had thought that matters would improve once everyone got used to the idea of him being Champion the rest of the day did wonders to rub his face in how wrong he'd become. As he and Hermione arrived at Great Hall, Minerva going back to her office to grab something before dinner, it was clear that the rest of the school, just like Gryffindor, thought Harry had entered himself into the tournament. Unlike the Gryffindors, however, they did not seem impressed.

The Hufflepuffs, who were usually on excellent terms with the Gryffindors, had turned remarkably cold toward the whole lot of them. It was plain that the Hufflepuffs felt that Harry had stolen their Champion's glory; a feeling exacerbated, perhaps, by the fact that Hufflepuff House very rarely got any glory, and that Cedric was one of the few who had ever given them any, having beaten Gryffindor once at Quidditch. Harry thought even Professor Sprout seemed distant with him - but then, she was Head of Hufflepuff House.

"Ah, look, boys, it's the Champion." Draco said to Crabbe and Goyle the moment he got within earshot of Harry. "Got your autograph books? Better get a signature now, because I doubt he's going to be around much longer. Half the Triwizard Champions have died, how long d'you reckon you're going to last, Potter? Ten minutes into the First Task is my bet."

Crabbe and Goyle guffawed sycophantically, but Malfoy had to stop there though, as Minerva appeared behind them and moved them along. It wasn't a moment too soon, because Harry's inner dragon was roaring and clawing at the inside of his mind to rip and tear Draco to pieces for his insults. The Dragon demanded to be respected, feared even, but yet he wasn't.

Has Harry seat down to eat his dinner, with whispers all around him, Harry felt this was going to be a long dinner.

_TO BE CONTINUED!_


End file.
